<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Island: As told by Oshun by MoonbirbxDottie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742632">Love Island: As told by Oshun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonbirbxDottie/pseuds/MoonbirbxDottie'>MoonbirbxDottie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Oshun Files [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Island (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Absolute Clownery, Attempt at smut idk, Corny, F/M, Foolery, Fuckery, Humor, MC will not take shit from anyone, Pettiness, Shade, Singing, brief MC/Gary, extra af, just fun, mc pov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>183,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonbirbxDottie/pseuds/MoonbirbxDottie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oshun (my MC) tells her story about her time in Love Island.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gary/Main Character (Love Island), Lucas/Main Character (Love Island), Rocco/Main Character (Love Island)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Oshun Files [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meeting these heaux--uh, I mean wonderful ladies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by my edits on Reddit. (u/IamDottie) and this is my first fic.</p><p>italics - Oshun's thoughts<br/>"italics" - Singing<br/>Bold - Texts</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oshun arrives at the Villa and meet the ladies</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Italics - Oshun's thought<br/>"Italics" - singing<br/>Bold - Texts</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summer. The season where you trade the sweaters and long trousers for tank tops and booty shorts. The season when all the school kids and hard-working people go on holiday. The season of parties, parties, and more parties. All these things were the case for me, but with some unnecessary drama, shade, pettiness, and, most importantly, love, mixed in.</p><p>A black Jeep pulls up in front of a huge luxurious Villa.</p><p>See that beautiful woman stepping out, shielding her eyes from the sun? About 5'5", golden hazel eyes, flawless skin richly coated in melanin, blonde hair in Havana twists that spill right down to her lower back? Juicy phat ass? Yeah, that's me. My name is Oshun Afaloyan. I'm 27, from Brighton, and I work in theatre. You know, stageplays, musicals, the usual.</p><p>I look at the Villa with amazement at how huge and how real it is. I am on Love Island. I can't believe I'm actually here…</p><p>Soon another Jeep pulls up to the Villa. I hear a pair of heels hit the ground the moment the Jeep stops. A slim, dark-skin woman, with a red head scarf wrapped around her braids, wearing a multicolored bikini steps out and approaches me.</p><p>"Oh wow, hi! That outfit is incredible," says the slim woman, smiling.</p><p>Wish I could say the same about your make-up, hun. "Thank you! Yours is incredible too."</p><p><em>I'll keep it cute for now. She's giving off a good vibe</em>.</p><p>"I'm Hope. What's your name, hun?"</p><p>This girl, Hope. There's a lot to be said about her. Just know I have a ton of problems with her, which you will see as this story progresses. We’ve covered the first problem already: her make-up is… yikes! Like the colour combinations do not work at all. She could have change the eyeshadow or the lip colour.</p><p>"I'm Oshun," I answer.</p><p>"That's pretty and unique. Where is it from?"</p><p>"It's from the Yoruba religion, the name itself comes from a powerful river goddess of love, beauty, fertility, and sensuality."</p><p>"That's so cool." Hope takes a deep breath and looks towards the Villa. "I can't believe we're finally here! How are you feeling?"</p><p>Nervous as fuck. "I'm totally chill." <em>Got to keep a cool and composed, make sure my nervousness goes undetected.</em></p><p>"Playing it cool, huh? I can't even pretend I'm doing that. I was so excited I almost tripped jumping out of that car." Hope looks at the ground then back at me. "I nearly started my summer of love flat on my face. Can you imagine how that would have looked?"</p><p>Oh, that would have been hilarious. And would remove her make-up too. Win-win! "Well that's because you're drop dead gorgeous…" Again, keeping it cute…</p><p>Hopes gives me a huge smile. "Babes, thank you!" She also looks me up and down. "You're stunning too. These boys are definitely in trouble. Then again you're named after a goddess."</p><p>DAMN FUCKING RIGHT! WHO DOESN'T WANT TO FALL IN LOVE WITH THIS?</p><p>"I can't wait to get a look at all the gorgeous guys we're going to be hooking up with." Hope says, interrupting my thoughts. "Speaking of which, shall we go and have a look inside? I want to check out the bedroom…"</p><p>I shrug my shoulders. "Sure, why not?"</p><p>Hope takes me by the arm and we both walk inside.</p><p>------</p><p>We enter the bedroom and take a look around.</p><p>"Look at this place!" Hope sits on a bed. There's 12 of them, queen-sized, all with a yellow and light blue colour scheme. "It's so fresh, but I can't imagine what it will look like tomorrow."</p><p>This is huge. The colours hurt my eyes but it's still cool.</p><p>"You know we're all going to get into bed with a guy we just met…"</p><p>The realization dawns on me as Hope says this.</p><p>That's right, I have to share with some random guy. I just hope they don't all snore or take up all the bed space. "I better fancy these guys otherwise I'm taking a bed for myself."</p><p>Hope laughs. "I feel you. I'll be so disappointed if I'm not into them. I'm looking for something long-term, but it's been awhile since I've been on a date." Then suddenly both we jump as the door burst wide open and a voice calls out to us.</p><p>"Hey girls!" A blonde-pink ombre haired woman, with dark heavy make-up and tattoos runs towards them, hugs both girls.</p><p>
  <em>Oh look, a goth. Every show needs one!</em>
</p><p>"I'm Lottie."</p><p>Lottie, the Aussie mystic of the Villa and the Girl Code police. Well, the crooked Girl Code police, as you’re about to find out.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Hope and this is Oshun."</p><p>"Hey girl hey."</p><p>Lottie looks me up and down. I guess these girls like what they see. "You guys are going to be some strong competition. I love your style. That outfit is incredible."</p><p>
  <em>Good eye, Lottie!</em>
</p><p>Lottie then turns to Hope. "Your make-up is amazing. It must take you ages to get ready."</p><p>
  <em>Never mind. I take it back.</em>
</p><p>Hope smiles. "Getting my look perfect is really important to me."</p><p>I can't tell. It looks like a five-year-old took a crayon and coloured in your eyelids.</p><p>"How about you, Oshun?" Lottie asks.</p><p>"I only do it for the big nights. Other nights, I just chill in my sweatpants and watch Netflix or Crunchyroll."</p><p>"Yeah, I get that. It's good to give your skin a break."</p><p>"I wish I was as brave as Lottie with my look. I try and keep my look classic because of my work."</p><p>
  <em>Hope, I am curious to know what your definition of a 'classic look' is.</em>
</p><p>"It's not just a look to me." Lottie bats her eyelashes and winks. "I'm a makeup artist, which means going all out is a great way to show off my skill."</p><p>
  <em>I want to see this girl's portfolio.</em>
</p><p>"But it's not exactly the best career to meet boys. Oshun, what do you do?"</p><p>"I'm a thespian. I act in stageplays and do tours across the world."</p><p>"I see, you're still looking for your leading man," Lottie chuckles.</p><p>Before she says any more, a head peeks around the door. This time it's a petite, ginger haired girl. "Hi! I'm so glad I'm not the first one here. I'm Hannah."</p><p>Hope waves her over into the bedroom. "Hi! Come on over!"</p><p>The girl approaches us and hugs each girl in turn. This ginger fairy right here, I like. I know not many can tolerate her fanciful ideas about love, but I get it. Her heart is in a good place. I would hate to see her get disappointed, though. She’s a cutie.</p><p>"I guess you guys didn't hear me come in. Did I miss any good chat?"</p><p>"Nothing much, just talking about getting to know the boys." Hope suddenly frowns. "I don't know about you guys, but it feels like I've been single forever."</p><p>Hannah nods in agreement. "It's so nice to hear someone else say that. I thought it was just me."</p><p>Lottie looks over at me. "What about you, Oshun? You're gorgeous. How come you’re single?"</p><p>"My ex cheated on me with his co-worker while I was in America doing Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella. My cousin works at the same company he does and caught them both in the act."</p><p>Hope puts a hand on my shoulder. "I'm really sorry to hear that. If there's any consolation, it's his loss. We only just met, but you're obviously a total catch."</p><p>
  <em>No shit.</em>
</p><p>Lottie rolls her eyes. "I'm starting to feel like all my relationships are cursed. I've had liars, cheaters, men who think 'getting ready' just means two squirts of aftershave…"</p><p>Hannah sighs. " Where are all the good men out there?"</p><p><em>Held hostage by space Amazonian women.</em> "Probably abducted by aliens."</p><p>Lottie laughs. "Well aren't you a jokester!"</p><p>"You know, books always make it seem like the right guy is just going to appear if you wait for him…" Hannah looks down at her hands. "But I guess mine never got the message."</p><p>Ah yes, the Disney princess mindset. Of course, I’m more of a Mulan or Merida.  <em>"Someday your prince will come, someday we'll meet again…"</em> I start singing.  Hannah's face lights up and she smiles at me as I continue to sing. <em>"And away to his castle we'll go, to be happy forever I know</em>." I stop singing and look at Hannah. "You'll find him this summer."</p><p>"Oh gosh, I hope so. Aw, can you keep singing though? It's lovely."</p><p>
  <em>Bless her little soul.</em>
</p><p>"We're all here because we're single. We should help each other find the right guy." Lottie puts her arm around Hannah. "I feel like we're going to be a team of awesome women all looking to get each other coupled up. I don't want to end up fighting with you guys over some man."</p><p>All of us on the same team? Yeah, no. I don't know these girls well enough to trust them. "That will be difficult when the guys get here, though."</p><p>"Yeah, but people's emotions are on the line. I think we've got to build some trust between us before the game begins."</p><p>"And during? What about during the game?"</p><p>Just before Lottie speaks, the girls hear clicking heels approaching. Out comes a brown-blonde haired woman wearing glasses and bold red lipstick. She glides into the room and air-kisses everyone on both cheeks. "Hello ladies, I'm Marisol!"</p><p>Now, Marisol is actually cool… when she's not psycho-analyzing anyone. Honestly, she just should major in psychology instead of law. She has her shady moments, but other than that she can be fun.</p><p>
  <em>The competition just got spicier.</em>
</p><p>"That's such a pretty name." Hope air-kisses Marisol in return.</p><p>"Thank you!" Marisol looks around at everyone. "I see you all met already."</p><p>"Not at all, come and chat with us!" Marisol sits down next to Hope, who stands up and points at each girl. "I'm Hope, this is Oshun, Lottie, and Hannah."</p><p>"We were just saying it's important that the girls support each other." Lottie interrupts. "Although that will be harder when the boys arrive."</p><p>"I respect that we should be friends, but I go after what I want." The girls look at Marisol, hanging on to every word she says. "I won't compete for the sake of it, but if I see someone I like…" Marisol realizes that we are watching her. "I didn't come to make enemies, but I'm not going to miss a chance at love because of someone else's feelings."</p><p>
  <em>At least someone here gets it.</em>
</p><p>"That's pretty hardcore. I'm such a coward when it comes to dating." Hannah stares at her hands once more.</p><p>Hope kneels by her. "Babe, you're about to share a bed with a guy in a room full of cameras. If you can do that, you can do anything."</p><p>Alright, I think we've had enough conversation. Time for some fun. "So, who's ready to pop bottles?"</p><p>"Now you're talking! Let's get this party started." Lottie heads towards the door but then a noise stops her in her tracks.</p><p>"What was that?" Marisol asked.</p><p>"I might have an idea…" Lottie checks her phone and smiles. "Guys! I got a text!"</p><p>The girls cheer with excitement as Lottie reads the text aloud.</p><p>
  <strong>“Girls, it's time to meet the boys! There's five sexy men waiting to meet you on the lawn. You'll take it in turns to make an entrance and pick a boy. But don't relax once you've coupled up! The boys all stay up for grabs until every girl has chosen. Will the next girl out steal your hunk and put you on the bench? #picknmix #standbyyourman”</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Hopefully I get first pick. Can't let these girls get the best— is that my phone?</em>
</p><p>I feel a vibration at my side. I take out my phone and read the text.</p><p>
  <strong>“The girl going first will be Oshun!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Hell yeah!</em>
</p><p>"Break a leg!” Lottie gives me a pat on the back. I smile back at her and walk out of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Who are these handsome strangers?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oshun meets the guys and makes her pick</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Italics - Oshun's thoughts<br/>"Italics" - Singing<br/>Bold - Texts</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walked outside of the Villa towards the lawn, where five gorgeous guys were standing in a line. I took my time checking them out. I wanted to absolutely savor this moment. Don't want to come across as desperate, especially on the telly.</p><p>
  <em> Damn. Look at these guys! </em>
</p><p>I scan these handsome strangers one-by-one. They all noticed me approaching and smiled.</p><p>"Alright?" The blonde boy with ocean blue eyes spoke. "My name's Gary. Nice to meet you."I shoot him a smile, and he returns it back with a grin. </p><p>Gary, the king of cranes, the duke of dad jokes, the vanilla gorilla ex machina. He is what we call a' typical lad,' meaning having a pint with his friends down at the pub, watches sports, all the manly stuff. He also has very hidden depths to him, which I find endearing. You might want to get a counter going because 'Nan' will be used a lot.</p><p>
  <em> It seems like a nice, ordinary bloke. Definitely works out. Maybe there's more to him... </em>
</p><p>I turn my attention to the next boy, who fits the description of tall, dark, and handsome "Hi, I'm Noah." He doesn't say much else after that. </p><p>Love Island's biggest mystery: big brother Noah. He is a mega sweetheart, but super quiet. I guess working in the library will do that. He does speak up when if the situation calls for it or whenever it is really convenient for him. I really wish he didn't hold back so much. That part isn't really his fault, though.</p><p>
  <em> I guess he's either really shy or just quiet. Cute. </em>
</p><p>I gave a small wave and mouthed 'Hi' to him. I received a wink and a smile, which is simply breath-taking. </p><p>The next boy had curly, reddish-brown hair, green eyes, a mustache that looks scribbled on, and a scruffy beard. You can tell that he lives that rugged lifestyle. "Hi, beautiful. My name"s Rocco. I'm looking forward to making a connection with you."</p><p>What can I say about Rocco? A nomad? Aspiring astrologist? Huge flirt? He is right all those things. The flirting does get him into a deep of trouble, and I had the 'unfortunate' experience with that.</p><p>"What's cookin', good lookin'?" </p><p>
  <em> Why'd I said that? I'm such a cornball sometimes.  </em>
</p><p>Rocco raises his eyebrow at me. "Maybe we should find out...together." </p><p>
  <em> It looks like I've made an impression already. Being a cornball rock!  </em>
</p><p>The next boy I turned to is a chiseled Adonis. "I'm Ibrahim."</p><p>Yes, Ibrahim or Rahim for short. You wouldn't know that there is a vast geek hidden inside this hunky golfer. Honestly, if we had coupled up at one point, we would have been the cutest and geekiest couple. Though I like him, he does have a problem. </p><p>"Girl, you're like winning all four major golf tournaments in one year..."</p><p>"I'm sorry, what?" I answered.</p><p>"Because you're a grand slam!" His chat was one of the worst things I've ever heard. Imagined how confused I was when he said this to me. I didn't know whether to be flattered or simply laugh. As usual, I'm keeping it cute.</p><p>This last boy is tall, with golden eyes, freckles, and dreads. "Hey, gorgeous. Saving the best for last, were you? Name's Bobby." </p><p>This Scottie hottie right here doesn't need an introduction. He is one of my favorite people I've had the pleasure of meeting. Bobby is literally the heart and soul of Love Island. He is as sweet as the cakes he bakes--hey that rhymed! Anyway, he is my mischief partner in crime and the ultimate clown next to me. Shame we never coupled up. </p><p>"I'm like the sweet dessert at the end of a main course of beefcake." That line was so cute, couldn't help but smile and laugh at it. He didn't hide his amusement of my reaction. "Your smile is beautiful, by the way." </p><p>
  <em> Oh, stop it, you melt! </em>
</p><p>Just then, I received another text on my phone.</p><p>
  <strong> Oshun, now you've met the boys, it's time to find out what they think of you. Please ask the boys to step forward if they fancy you. </strong>
</p><p>"Okay boys, If you fancy me, please step forward." I wait for a second for the boys to move. Gary, Rocco, Rahim, and Bobby take a step forward. </p><p>
  <em>Hmm, 4 out of 5 isn't too bad. I guess I should make my decision to whom I want to couple up with. </em>
</p><p>"I know I've only met you all, but I do have to choose...so the boy I want to couple up is Gary." Gary grins and winks at me. "Nice one, darling. I'm really looking forward to getting to know you better." The other boys applaud as I go stand next to Gary. "This isn't usually how I meet people. I love it so far." </p><p>
  <em>Of course, you are! Stick with me, there will never be a dull moment. </em>
</p><p>Before you can say anything, the door to the Villa bursts open, and Lottie strides out. "Hi, boys!" Lottie struts confidently over to the lawn. She scans the boys quickly and raises an eyebrow. "Hope you're all ready for a good time. I'll go straight on ask any of you that fancy me step forward." Rocco immediately steps forward. Lottie rolls her eyes, then pokes her tongue out at the boys. " Well, one is better than none, I suppose. I was kind of hoping to see this guy here step forward...." She points and grins at Gary. </p><p>
  <em> Not on my watch </em>
</p><p>"But I'm glad he didn't. I'm not about to steal someone else's guy. Even if Oshun thinks she might." </p><p>Oh, honey, I don't think. I can and will. "Is that a challenge?" I smirked as she frowned at me. </p><p>She ended up coupling up with Rocco. The rest of the girls came out and settled in their couples. Marisol chose Rahim, Hope chose Noah, and Hannah is left with Bobby. While the rest of the Islanders get to know each other, I decided to pull Gary aside for a chat.</p><p>-----</p><p>We walked over to the bean bags and sat down. "If I'm honest, it's such a weird trip coming in here and meeting all these girls. It's like, I've been here five minutes and already I'm sitting next to the most beautiful girl I've ever seen".</p><p>
  <em> Tell me more. I feed on compliments. And croissants.  </em>
</p><p>I raised my eyebrow. "Do you really mean that?" </p><p>"Of course, I do! The competition is pretty fierce in here. For both of us." Gary looks up at the sky, then at me. "So much to take in. How are you finding it?" </p><p>I totally agree with Gary. There's literally so much going on that there's no time to really process. Hell, I wonder if I can even keep up. "Yeah, it's a lot all at once." </p><p>We looked around at the lawn, listening to the sound of the Islanders talking. "So, you picked me…" </p><p>
  <em> Well duh </em>
</p><p>"You notice that huh?" "I guess we should get to know each other a bit. Ask me anything! I'm an open book." </p><p>
  <em> Anything, you say… </em>
</p><p>"What's your favorite farmyard animal?" </p><p>Gary seems confused that I asked that. "Um, what?" </p><p>"You did say ask you anything." </p><p>"Fair. I think it's a cow." </p><p>"Is that just the first one you thought of?" </p><p>"Pretty much. I don't really spend a lot of time on farms. Though my nan used to keep chickens and they were a nightmare." He shakes off the memory. "This is fun. Ask me another?"</p><p> "I want to know your type?" </p><p>"Ha! That's an easy one. I like a girl one the chill side. Doesn't make to much of a fuss about things. I also love a girl that puts effort into her look." Gary reclines further in the bean bags. "And I've been burned in the past before, so someone loyal is an absolute must." </p><p>
  <em> We're on the same page with that </em>
</p><p>"I like being interviewed. Ask me one more?" </p><p>"Let's see...if there was one thing you'd change about your life, what would it be?" </p><p>Gary turns his head with a shocked expression. "Wow, its go big or go home with you, isn't it?"</p><p>I stick my tongue out and wink. "Always."</p><p>"I'd have to say keeping a better hold on that winning lottery ticket. I can't believe I let it blow away. It wasn't worth millions, about ten grand. But that's not to be sniffed at!" He smirks, "Still, maybe I can walk away with five times the amount and a beautiful woman to go with now we're here..."</p><p>
  <em> Glad he's so optimistic </em>
</p><p>There's a brief moment of silence as the two of you look at each other. "I'm really looking forward to getting to know you." He kisses you lightly on the cheek. You hear a group of other Islanders laughing somewhere behind you. I stand up and stretch my arms out. "I guess we should go and get to know the others a little better, too. We can still chat more later." </p><p>Gary stands as well. "Oh, yeah, for sure."</p><p>Both of us headed over towards the group to catch up on all gossip.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Truth, Dare, or Promise to not mention feet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Islanders play truth or dare</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Italics - Oshun's thoughts<br/>"Italics" - singing<br/>Bold - Texts</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gary and I rejoined the group to catch up on some good chat. Honestly, we didn't miss much, just talk about how ten singles alone in a Villa would be perfect for a horror film or something. Not going to lie, it does sound like a great idea, but there's better used for this time like drinks. I've yet to have one since I arrived here. Why have a bar and not break that bad boy in? </p><p>"Where are the drinks??" I shouted impatiently. </p><p>"It's time to kick back in the sunshine and have a drink," Gary says as he points to a table on one side of the lawn. On the table, there's a massive bottle of champagne on ice with ten champagne flutes. "A bit fancier than I'm used to, but it'll work." He pops the cork, and bubbles spill down the sides of the bottle. Rocco goes to give Gary a hand with all the drink after interrupting one of his traveling stories. </p><p>" Why don't all of you men fetch us some drinks?" Hope suggested. </p><p>"Making the boys work for it. I love that." Lottie says with a satisfying smile. </p><p>The boys walk off towards the drinks. Gary turns and calls out to me. "What about you, Oshun? Want to give us a hand?" Hmm, I could have stayed and talked with the girls, but this is Love Island, so, of course, I went to scope out the boys a bit. Plus, the girls didn't have anything interesting to say anyway.</p><p>"Hey, boys." The guys see me and smiled. </p><p>"Didn't fancy a girls' chat?" Bobby asks. </p><p>"Nah, I have been chatting with them all morning. I wanted to get to know you guys a bit more." </p><p>"Fair. I respect that." Then Gary chimes in. "I don't blame you for coming with us, to be honest." He furrows his brows. "Hannah's already starting to wind me up." </p><p>"I think she's a nice lass." Bobby says.</p><p>"She is stunning, sure, but what was that stuff about this place being like a romance novel?" </p><p>Gary's down to earth, as you can see. He wouldn't get Hannah's visions of love. I didn't mind Hannah describing this place like a romance novel then. Believe me when I say I have a different opinion about that now. "I like her. She's lovely." I recalled earlier when I sang to Hannah. "And anyway, isn't finding love what we're all here for?" </p><p>"I mean, I don't blame her for wanting that stuff. I guess I'm just more about the real world." Rocco joins in the conversation. "I like Hannah's attitude. That's what it's all about, for me. Love should make you write poetry, even if you don't know how." </p><p>"So love is like my old English teacher?" Everyone busts out laughing.</p><p>Bobby beams. "My man Noah coming in with the one-liner!" </p><p>I swear Noah's voice is so deep and smooth. He could read Green Eggs and Ham, it would still be sexy.</p><p>Bobby continues, "I think you know you like someone when you check to see if they laugh at your jokes." </p><p>Noah looks thoughtful. "Never really thought about that. Maybe I'm not the romantic type." He looks away. Rahim puts his hand on Noah's shoulder. </p><p>"I wouldn't worry about it. It seems like we all think love is something different anyway." </p><p>
  <em>Well said, Ibrahim!</em>
</p><p>He turns towards my direction. "What do you think, Oshun?" </p><p>
  <em> Put me on the spot, why don't you... </em>
</p><p>"It's like you said, love is something different, and I think you all actually have the right idea."</p><p>Noah clears his throat. "I hate to break up the party, but shouldn't we take some of these drinks back to the girls?" The boys fill the glasses up and walk towards the girls at the sun loungers.</p><p>"Hey, boys!" Marisol calls out. </p><p>I see the rest of the girls watching me. I really don't know why, though. All I did was chat with the guys and maybe get the tea from them as well. Pull the bikini out of your ass, ladies, I didn't do anything. Yet. Noah hands around the drinks.</p><p>"Cheers, everyone. Welcome to Love Island!" Gary toasted, and everyone cheered as the sound of glasses clinking is followed by silence as everyone drinks. As I'm drinking, I noticed Marisol is winking and making sexy glances at Gary. It's early days and figuring out everyone. I get that, but bitch don't stare too hard. I do know the Joker's Magic Pencil Trick. </p><p>Suddenly, we all heard someone's phone beep. "It's me." Gary says, " Guys! I got a text!" We look on as Gary reads the text.</p><p>
  <strong> Islanders, it's time to find out who's hot under the collar and who's playing it cool. Head over to the fire pit to play a game of Truth or Dare. </strong>
</p><p>Hope couldn't contain her excitement "This is my game, you guys! Let's go!".</p><p>------</p><p>We head over to the fire pit, where there are two stacks of cards. One pile is marked 'Truth,' and one is marked 'Dare.' Hope grabs both stacks. "OK, is everyone ready? Let's crack on." She draws the top card from the 'Dare' deck.</p><p>Lottie whispers over to me. "I guess she's going first then…" </p><p>I whispered back to her. "Someone had to go first." </p><p>She raised her eyebrows at me then looks back at Hope. "Yeah, I guess so." </p><p>"Though, I do think she's a bit over the top."</p><p> Lottie grins. "I'm glad I'm not the only one." </p><p>Going back to Hope, she reads out her dare. "Give a foot massage to one of the other Islanders." </p><p>
  <em> Thank goodness I didn't volunteer to go first. I'm not touching some stranger's feet. I don't want gout on my hands! </em>
</p><p>"Wow! Getting right in there." Couldn't tell if Bobby was shocked or pleased. Turns out it's the latter. </p><p>I see Hannah next to him thoroughly disgusted. "Ugh, gross!" </p><p>
  <em> She looks like she's about to turn green. </em>
</p><p>"I don't think I could touch someone's feet on the first day I met them." Hannah then shudders at the thought.</p><p>
  <em> Glad I'm not the only one. </em>
</p><p>"I'm definitely choosing truth when it's my turn." </p><p>Bobby looks excited. "What, and miss out on all the fun? 'Suck someone's toes' might be in there too." </p><p>"Gross!" </p><p>OK, he's way too excited. The fact that he and Hannah are coupled up is hilarious. Also, folks, remember that toe-sucking thing for later. Much later.</p><p>"OK, well, I think it's time to get this person out of his shell a little bit. So the person I choose is Noah!" </p><p>Noah's eyes widened as if he didn't expect it. "Come on, big man. Get those piggies out!" Yep, Bobby has a full-on foot fetish. Hope takes Noah's foot in her hands and begins to rub her thumbs up and his sole. Then slides her fingers between his toes.</p><p>"How's that feeling, mate?" Gary asked. </p><p>"Actually…" Noah sighs like he's enjoying it. "Pretty good."</p><p>
  <em> He's cute when he's relaxed. </em>
</p><p>"Well, this is already the weirdest holiday I've ever been on." I can't help but agree with Gary. Watching a foot massage go down isn't exactly fun. "I'm with Gary. This is getting a bit much for me." </p><p>"I'm just having fun, babe." Hope tries to reassure me. Again, watching a foot massage is not fun!</p><p> "Who are you choosing to go next?" Marisol asked curiously. </p><p>"Well, it seems like Oshun could do with getting in the spirit of things."</p><p> Remember when I said I have many problems with Hope? This is another one, saying unnecessary shit. I'm all about the fun. This just isn't it.</p><p>"If rubbing crusty bunions all day is getting into the spirit, then I don't want it." Hope and Noah shoot me a glare. Well, just Hope at least. Noah just looks insulted. "No offense, Noah." </p><p>"None taken." He's a good sport about it. </p><p>"Truth or Dare, Oshun?" Gary seems to perk up a bit. </p><p>"Be spontaneous! Choose dare!" Rocco shouts out. </p><p>"I don't know. I think the truth is a courageous option." Rahim chimes in. </p><p>
  <em> Sweet, but let me make my own choice. </em>
</p><p>"Dare me," I said confidently. My mum didn't raise a punk bitch, and neither did my grandmama. </p><p>"Yes, Oshun. Go big or go home." </p><p>"Hell yeah!" Bobby and I gave each other high-fives. Hope picks up another card from the 'Dare' deck. </p><p>"Take a selfie, and text it to the hottest Islander!" </p><p>
  <em> That all? Piece of cake! </em>
</p><p>I take my phone out and open the camera app. I spend a moment to figure out my angles and proper lighting. I snapped a couple and chose the sexiest one.</p><p>
  <em> Perfect! I'll just press send and… </em>
</p><p>Immediately Gary's phone beeps, and he smiles. "Thanks for choosing me! I can't believe you think I'm the fittest person here." </p><p>I giggled. "I coupled up with you, didn't I?" </p><p>"You two are already so sweet together!" </p><p>
  <em> I know, Hannah. I know. </em>
</p><p>"So it's Oshun's turn to choose who goes next?" Hope butts instantly in. "Why don't you choose one of the boys, Oshun?"</p><p>
  <em>OK, was going to do that anyway</em>
</p><p>Before I said anything, Hope adds in, "But don't choose Noah." </p><p>Another thing to add to my problems with Hope. She gets possessive over him like how a little girl is with a doll. Noah is a grown man and can make his own decisions. This girl literally directed the stank look on her face towards me. Are you that threatened by me already? If not, well, you should be. Then she had the audacity to cover it up by saying, "We want to get all the boys involved, right?" We are not stupid, Hope. We know exactly what you meant. Plus, she's not the damn boss of me.</p><p>"So, Noah, would you like to participate in this?" I smiled, completely ignoring Hope's mini tantrum. Just as Noah was about to speak, here comes this hateful hoe. </p><p>"Babe, Noah has just had his feet massaged. Why don't you let someone else have a go." </p><p>"What do his feet have to do with playing the game? Last time I checked, he didn't have a leash on his balls." I raised an eyebrow at her, and she is just getting pissed off. Messing with her is fun. "You know what don't answer that. Bobby, pick your poison." </p><p>"Oh, wow, OK." Bobby doesn't know whether to be excited or shocked. Why not pick him since Hope's being a baby. It looks like she could do with getting in the spirit of things. "I don't know if I'm ready for the sexy dares yet. I feel like sucking on someone's toes in public is a big commitment."</p><p>
  <em> Dammit, Bobby! Enough talk of toes and feet already. </em>
</p><p>"Well, anyway, I choose truth." </p><p>Hope picks up a card from the 'Truth' deck. "What was your most embarrassing sexual experience?" </p><p>He seemed to be put off by that question. " I don't know if I want to get into that yet...but there was this time when I was going to bake a cake for this girl, and I thought it would be sexy if l shaped the cake 'in my image' if you get me?" </p><p>
  <em> Wait, he seriously made a cake of his….?! </em>
</p><p>Bobby frowns and continues, "Turns out, I don't really have a clue what sexy is. She was not impressed."</p><p>
  <em> Oof, poor Bobby. I wouldn't be impressed either, but I must say I am curious about the real thing. </em>
</p><p>"Enough about that. Marisol, you're next." </p><p>"I choose truth." </p><p>Hope reads out, "Have you ever kissed someone of the same gender on a night out?" </p><p>"Yeah, of course."</p><p>"For fun?" Hannah asks, Hope butts in, as usual. "My friend Persia is always snogging everyone on the dance floor, girls, lads…" </p><p>Marisol cuts her off, thankfully "No, I mean, I actually like to meet girls on nights out."</p><p>
  <em> So she's bisexual, then? </em>
</p><p>"Sorry, Marisol, I didn't mean to imply you're like my friend who snogs everyone." </p><p>"Well, lots of people do like to experiment, especially on nights out when inhibitions are down. I'm genuinely interested in women, just about as much as men. I actually get more nervous talking to girls for some reason. Of course, I meet a stunning girl, I get a bit tongue-tied." </p><p>"So, the club is a place where you can talk...with your lips?" Rocco is really into this conversation. </p><p>Lottie rolls her eyes. "We always talk with our lips, Rocco." </p><p>Marisol laughs and continues speaking. " I'm good on the dance floor, so I end up feeling confident like I can make the first move." </p><p>"And then you end up tongue-tied, but not from talking…."</p><p>
  <em> Steady on there, Rocco. </em>
</p><p>"Yeah, by that time, I can tell if she's on my wavelength and interested. Men usually come to me, so it's simpler. But I could totally see myself with another woman." </p><p>
  <em> Good for you. Hopefully, you'll get to find that person. </em>
</p><p>Marisol glanced over at me. "I think Gary should go next."</p><p>
  <em>I saw that.</em>
</p><p>"I choose dare." </p><p>Hope picks up another card. "Ooh, this is a good one. Kiss the Islander you fancy the most?" At that moment, I didn't know I was expecting Gary to do. I would like for him to choose me, it's cool if he doesn't. Then again, Marisol is over here batting her eyelashes at him, and I'm itching to rip them off. Is what I'm feeling valid, or am I just contradicting myself here? </p><p>"I've only just met you all, but I don't even have to think about this one." He walks right over to me and leans in for a kiss.</p><p>
  <em> Smart choice. </em>
</p><p>Now usually I wouldn't kiss a guy I just met, but he does think I'm the fittest person here, so why not give him just a little kiss. I gave him a quick kiss and looks at me with a massive smile on his face. </p><p>"Not into making a big scene, huh? Me neither, to be honest." I gave him a seductive glance. </p><p>"Maybe if we were alone…" We just kept giving each other bedroom eyes. Hope, still being a hater, clears her throat. "OK, moving on…"</p><p>I watched the game just a few more rounds. I saw Lottie sucking on Noah's earlobe, which made Hope mad, but her anger amuses me. Then Noah reveals he has a fear of grasshoppers. Yes, Noah finally had a turn. I guess anyone but me can ask Noah truth or dare. After that, Hope told us where she is the most sensitive at, making me sick to my stomach. Then suddenly, I hear Rocco's voice. "I choose Oshun!" </p><p>"I think that might be it. We're out of cards." </p><p>"How about you make up a question or challenge, Hope." </p><p>
  <em>Why ask Hope of all people, Rocco?</em>
</p><p>"Sure, I can do that. Truth or Dare, Oshun?" </p><p>I picked Dare last time, and since Hope is making up questions and dares, it is better to choose truth. I know she would totally screw me in a dare. I would not let her have that satisfaction.</p><p>"Truth." </p><p> "How flexible are you?" </p><p>Without a word, I stood up, lifted my left leg up above my head with ease, and held in the position. All the boys simply gawked, while Lottie and Marisol applauded. While my foot was still above my head, I then used my right hand to grab my ankle, turning my body outwards, making the tip of my toe touch the top of my head. </p><p>"That answer the question?" </p><p>"How'd you do that?" Hannah asks. </p><p>"I'm a dancer along with being an actress. Also helps I used to be a cheerleader in school. Those were fun times." </p><p>"At least, I don't have to see anyone's feet again." Gary turns to Hannah. "What with you and feet?" </p><p>"I just don't like it when people make it sexy." </p><p>"You mean like this?" Bobby takes off one of his shoes and wiggles his toes at Hannah. Hannah took off running before any of us can blink. Marisol follows her, and everyone else wanders off. </p><p>As everyone walks away, Rocco hangs back. "Hey, Oshun, fancy a quick chat?" </p><p>
  <em> What could he possibly want with me? </em>
</p><p>"Sure, step into my office." We walked over to the daybeds and sat down on one of them. </p><p>
  <em> It's such a beautiful day out here. I really want to chill before anything else happens. Rocco, this better be quick. </em>
</p><p>"So, what's on your mind?" Rocco's eyes lock on to mine like he's smouldering. Damn, his eyes are beautiful. I'm frozen from his gaze. </p><p>"I'm the kind of person that says it straight. I thought there might be a little chemistry building up between us, and I just want to know, am I the type you usually go for?" Absolutely not. I do like a guy who does somewhat care about grooming. Though he is hot, he looks like he bathes in bug spray and bacon grease. Though he could surprise and turn out to be a great guy...or a 'snake.'</p><p>"Don't have a type, to be honest." </p><p>"Ah, that's cool. It is sort of strange to have just one type when you think about it."</p><p>
  <em> Hmm, Rocco's into me... interesting…my beauty is a blessing and a curse. </em>
</p><p>"Good to know. Let's see how things go." I give him a reassuring smile. "Works for me." Rocco smiles back. "I'm glad to see how things progress." We were interrupted by the sound of a phone somewhere in the Villa. </p><p>"Text! Guys, I got a text!" All of us rushed and gathered around Marisol as she reads the text out loud.</p><p>
  <strong> Islanders, tonight there will be a welcome party. Please get ready to say hi to a very special guest!  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> #drinksonus #droppingthebombshell </strong>
</p><p>Hope pumps her fist in the air. "A party? Amazing!"</p><p>Lottie's feelings are the opposite of Hope's. "Does that mean another girl is coming in here?" We all looked at each other, worried. If another girl comes in the Villa, there is going to be trouble.</p><p>Noah looking directly at Hope. "Or it could be a guy…." </p><p>If only that were the case, Noah. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. One girl enters.....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new challenger appears. How does Oshun react?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Italics - Oshun's thoughts<br/>"Italics" - singing<br/>Bold - text</p><p>Song: Centuries by Fall Out Boy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inside the dressing room, I was getting ready for the party. I'm looking through all of my outfits to see which one I'm going to wear. When it comes to style, I usually base it off my mood. For example, If I feel chilled, I would wear hoodies and sweatpants. If I feel thot-ish, I wear something revealing. How do I feel at this moment? I'm excited, but at the same time, I feel like I need to stay on high alert since there's going to be a new Islander. I'm trying to figure out what outfit reflects that.</p><p>
  <em> I wonder what everyone else is wearing tonight? </em>
</p><p>I look around the room, which is filled with glitter spray and the smell of suncream. The girls are in every part of the room.</p><p>"I think it will be nice to have another girl in the Villa." I turn to glance at Hope's outfit. If you haven't guessed already, this is yet another problem I have with her. This getup….double yikes. She says she has friends, but I don't think so. A friend wouldn't let you go on a televised show and look a fool. "More girls, more power, right?"</p><p>"Oh, please." Lottie rolls her eyes. I look at her direction, and her outfit isn't bad. "If the situation was different, sure. But in here?"</p><p>
  <em> I wonder if Lottie bought that dress from Forever 21. I saw that same one before. </em>
</p><p>Lottie continues. "You know if a girl comes in now, she'll be the hottest person any of us have ever seen, and she'll be out to get what she wants."</p><p>
  <em> Yeah, I mean, hello!. I'm standing right here! </em>
</p><p>"And what if she wants Noah?" Hope face falls. I just love it when she makes that face. Goodness, is there something wrong with me?</p><p>"Hearing you say that makes me nervous." I took a peek at Hannah. You see why I call her a ginger fairy. I have seen this dress on this website called SHEIN.</p><p>
  <em> I have that same dress. It suits her better. </em>
</p><p>"I just want everyone to meet their perfect match. But what if her perfect match is the same as mine?"</p><p>
  <em> Fight to keep him. That's just me, though. </em>
</p><p>I spoke while still searching for something to wear. "Sorry, Hannah, but you need to get used to it; all of us really. It's all part of the game. We have to be the best at playing it."</p><p>"I agree." I saw Marisol walked over to Hannah. Her attire works for her. It's giving me the sexy lawyer vibes.</p><p>
  <em> Anyone can belt a dress. </em>
</p><p>"It could be a guy, you know." Hope walks over to Hannah as well. "Maybe your perfect man is going to walk through the door. He'll have glasses, a cardigan, a mustache, and...what else do you like?" </p><p>"Horses!"</p><p>"And he's going to ride in on a horse!"</p><p>"I'm imagining him riding in shirtless. If that happens, you won't be the only one falling at his feet." Marisol is really painting the picture here.</p><p>
  <em> Is he Jason Mamoa? Nah, I rather see him pop out of the ocean. Mmm. </em>
</p><p>"So, how are we feeling in our couples?" I decided to steer the conversation a bit. We'll worry about the new Islander later.</p><p>Marisol spoke up first. "I honestly don't know myself." </p><p>"Don't worry about it, hun," Hope reassures her. "It's only the first day, after all. No-one is attached yet. Well, apart from me."</p><p>
  <em> We get it, Hope. You need a storyline to keep yourself from getting voted out. I bet it's going to be boring. </em>
</p><p>Spoiler alert: It is. Don't waste your time.</p><p>"You and Noah seemed to have clicked straight away."</p><p>
  <em> Oh please, I better she put an ankle bracelet on him while we all weren't looking. </em>
</p><p>"Where's your head at, Oshun?" Hannah looks at me. "I think Gary's sweet. I'm just going to see how things go."</p><p>"Interesting…" I bet it is, Marisol, since you couldn't keep your eyes off him all day. "I've been trying to keep an eye on all the boys and see if I can feel out what they're like."</p><p>Here we go. Marisol really thinks she got it all figured out. She knows not a goddamn thing.</p><p>"I think Gary's type is someone who chilled and laid back."</p><p>
  <em> That is true. </em>
</p><p>"You might be a bit much for him."</p><p>
  <em> What, bitch? </em>
</p><p>"Aren't you studying law, Marisol?" My eyes locked onto Marisol's. </p><p>"Yeah, I am."</p><p>"Keep it that way." I still didn't break my cold gaze as I picked up a dress and went to go put it on. I wanted to make sure her body was frozen from the inside out. They continued their chat on how they are feeling in their couples and how they should team up to keep their spots. If that's their plan, then I really don't see them as competition. </p><p>------</p><p>We all walked out onto the lawn together, where the boys were waiting. I'm over here rocking my cute little back wrap dress that some 'people' would call it simple. Please, with the right accessories and a hairdo, you will feel like money. </p><p>Gary waves at us, "There they are."</p><p>"Some of these guys were getting impatient." Rahim had a worried look on his face.</p><p>"Yeah, especially Mr. La La Land over here." Bobby points to Rocco. "He wants us to think he's laid back, but it turns out he doesn't like getting stood up."</p><p>"That's me. I'm happiest when I'm lying down." Rocco winks at all the girls.</p><p>
  <em> I bet you are, Rocco </em>
</p><p>"Glad you guys waited for us, but we had to look our best." I smiled sweetly at the guys. </p><p>The night started off high so far. We were drinking, laughing, even deliver each other chat up lines. Poor Rahim, he is going to need all the help he can get. Then it got serious when Hope had mentioned about a date she had with a guy who wouldn't take no for an answer. Much as I don't like Hope, no one should have to go through that. The energy picked back up when Gary tells his unlimited supply of dad jokes. Hannah's phone suddenly beeps. I already know what time it is.</p><p>"I got a text!"</p><p>
  <strong> Islanders, please go to the fire pit and get ready to meet your new arrival. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> #newarrival #turniptheheat </strong>
</p><p>----</p><p>We head over to the fire pit. Gary and I had a brief chat about where my heads at. I mean, obviously, I want us to get a chance to get to know each other. I guess he thinks another guy is walking in. Sadly, it was not. Instead, it was a beautiful, tall woman who apparently has shiny breasts.</p><p>"Hi, everyone! I'm so excited to meet you all. I'm Priya."</p><p>Another favorite person of mine, Priya. She definitely rivals me in the beauty department. Beyond that, she's fun, goofy, and glamorous. I wasn't sure about her in the beginning, but throughout the holiday, she became like a sister to me.</p><p>There go the boys, running towards her, leaving us in the dust. Like damn, are we yesterday's news already? As soon as a new guy comes in, I'm going to be all over him. See how they like it. Myself, Marisol, and Hope went to go meet her, while Lottie and Hannah stayed behind. Probably talking shit about her. One at least gets to know her first before going off anything. Two, talking shit is my job.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Oshun. You are stunning, by the way. We were just saying."</p><p>Priya smiles at me "You're so sweet! I was apprehensive I'd be fading into the background, to be honest." </p><p>
  <em> You?! There's just no way! </em>
</p><p>"What is going on over there?" She points to Lottie and Hannah. "Why didn't they come over to say hi?"</p><p>"They are threatened by you."</p><p>"Because I'm another girl?"</p><p>
  <em> Yes! </em>
</p><p>"Because you are beautiful," Marisol adds in.</p><p>
  <em> That too. Hell, they are threatened by me. </em>
</p><p>"Oi LOTTIE! HANNAH! You coming over or what?" Bobby calls out.</p><p>Lottie saunters over with Hannah tailing behind her. "Sorry, we didn't come over right away, but we had something important to discuss." She air-kisses Priya on both cheeks. "What did say your name was, babe?"</p><p>"I'm Priya."</p><p>"It's nice to meet you. It must be tough for you to come in when we're all coupled up already."</p><p>
  <em> Are you really doing this right now, Lottie? </em>
</p><p>I sat back and watch this moment unfold. Lottie is really starting problems on the first night. Priya faces Lottie and air-kisses her back.</p><p>"Oh my gosh, I love your Aussie accent. It's so...rural."</p><p>
  <em> At least she's holding her own. </em>
</p><p>Noah steps in to ease the tension. "Guys, it's a bit early to be getting into it like this. It's the first day in the Villa."</p><p>"Sorry, but in case you haven't noticed, we're in danger here!".</p><p>"Speaking of…" Marisol butts in. "Have any of these boys caught your eye already?"</p><p>"I would say Ibrahim is my type straight away." </p><p>"So glad I asked," Marisol mumbles under her breath.</p><p>"But Gary has gorgeous eyes, too. Not trying to tread on anyone's toes." </p><p>
  <em> I know you don't want to, but it's not something you can't avoid. </em>
</p><p>"I don't mind. We've literally only known each other for a few hours anyway."</p><p>
  <em> Better her than Marisol, I guess. </em>
</p><p>"I think it's only fair to get to know all the boys." </p><p>
  <em>Does that include Noah, Hope?</em>
</p><p>Lottie drags Rocco away for a chat. And by chat, I meant to yell at him. Everyone else does what they want. As for me, I went to go put on my PJs. Afterward, I went to go chill out on the day beds. Everyone came inside after me and is getting ready for bed. I hear a couple of the Islanders that are still outside. I stared at the night sky, looking up at the stars. Out nowhere, I just start singing.</p><p>
  <em> "Doo doo doo doo-doo doo doo." </em>
</p><p>With that, I had a song in mind.</p><p>
  <em> "Some legends are told </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Some turn to dust or to gold </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But you will remember me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Remember me for centuries." </em>
</p><p>I wasn't aware if I was singing softly or loud enough people could hear me, I didn't care. When I sing, it's my comfort zone, my happy place. </p><p>
  <em> "And just one mistake </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Is all it will take </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We'll go down in history </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Remember me for centuries." </em>
</p><p>One thing I do notice whenever I sing when I'm by myself, I never seem to notice people approach me.</p><p>
  <em> "He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He-e-e-ey ya" </em>
</p><p>Which was happening right about now.</p><p>
  <em> "Remember me for centuries." </em>
</p><p>Just then, I felt someone sat beside me. I turn to see it was Gary smiling at me. </p><p>"Don't stop on my account. You sound is amazing."</p><p>That was sweet of him. I noticed he was wearing sweatpants and nothing else. Oh My Days, forgive me for staring. My gaze went to his eyes, and I grinned back. </p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"You wear glasses?"</p><p>"I do. I usually wear contacts during the day. Right now, I just wear them when I feel like it."</p><p>"The 'booky' look is cute on you."</p><p>
  <em> Go on. No seriously, keep going. </em>
</p><p>I couldn't help but chuckle at that. Gary speaks again, "It looks like everyone is getting ready for bed. And, as it's our first night as a couple, How do you feel about sharing a bed tonight?</p><p>
  <em> As long as you respect my space… </em>
</p><p>"I'm looking forward to it."</p><p>"I'm glad you said that!" He breathes in deeply. "I was so nervous than I was expecting." He edges a little closer to me to where both our hands could touch. "You look amazing tonight. I just wanted to say that."</p><p>Gary is really flirty tonight. Though, I still haven't forgotten how he was fawning over Priya. Maybe I should remind him of who he is coupled with. I shift a little bit closer to Gary and brush my nose up against his cheek. My hand reaches up to his face, and I draw his lips toward mine. He wrapped his arms around me as we sink into the kiss. </p><p>
  <em> This feels fucking amazing </em>
</p><p>The kiss was short and sweet, but damn was it hot! We pulled away, looking in each other's eyes.</p><p>"I should have guessed you were a good kisser," Gary smirked at me. I bit my lip at him. </p><p>"You're not so bad yourself."</p><p>"As far as first kisses go, that was a cracker." </p><p>He's was right about that. I still have goosebumps up and down my arm. At least he knows a great kisser when he sees one. I'm such a natural! "So there's going to be more?"</p><p>Gary gives me a cheeky wink. "If you're lucky. I can't believe we kissed on the first night."</p><p>Our moment of bliss was over when I heard Priya shouting from across the lawn. </p><p>"Guys, come over here. I got a text!"</p><p>We all gathered around and listen to Priya read out the text.</p><p>
  <strong> Priya, tomorrow you will get to choose one of the boys to couple up with, leaving one of the girls single and vulnerable.  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> #achallengerappears #girlcode </strong>
</p><p>Alright, game on bitches.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ...One man leaves my ass single!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone still getting to know Priya. Oshun and Gary have a moment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's morning in the Villa. It seems as though everyone has already wakened up and started their day while I'm still in bed sleeping soundly. I'm really not the best morning person. I get seriously irritable, especially if I'm woken up for something unnecessary. I turned over in the bed and felt that space beside me was empty.</p><p>
  <em> Gary didn't waste any time, I see. I guess I can sleep a few minutes more. </em>
</p><p>I only closed my eyes for a second, and suddenly I hear voices. I opened one eye to see there were two people under the duvet. I already know who those voices belong to.</p><p>I should have known its Hope and Noah. I turned over again, trying to back to sleep. Their voices keep getting louder and louder.</p><p>"My hair does not look like that!" I heard Hope say. I covered my ears with a pillow. Are they really about to fuck in here?</p><p>"No...you're like..." I hear Noah's voice. </p><p>"What am I like?"</p><p>"Hmm."</p><p>
  <em> Oh my Days, would you guys shut the fuck up! </em>
</p><p>I snapped my eyes open and sat up. I honestly forgot where I was because I started shouting in Yoruba. "Ṣe iwọ yoo dakẹ tẹlẹ!!!" Translation: I was pretty much telling them to shut up. Hope and Noah emerge from under the duvet. Hope's hair looks visibly messy.</p><p>"Oh, Good morning, Oshun," Hope says nervously.</p><p>
  <em> Fuck a good morning. You nasties woke me up! </em>
</p><p>"We were just getting up!" Noah said as the pillows went flying.</p><p>"We'll see you on the lawn in a bit!"</p><p>
  <em> Might as well get up.  </em>
</p><p>I head towards the dressing room to start my day.</p><p>---------</p><p>I walked outside to find some of the Islanders gathered on the pool loungers. Priya sitting with the boys, who is giving her all the attention. Lottie is a distance away, listening in on the conversation. I strut towards them in my yellow and pink bikini, with the sun shining off my hair, making my skin glow. Gary notices me approaching and waves me over to his lounger. </p><p>"Hey, Oshun! Take a seat." Priya greeted me as I sat next to Gary. "I'm just quizzing the boys a bit. Need to figure out my options, you know?"</p><p>
  <em> Shit! Forgot that today's the day Priya takes one of our guys. </em>
</p><p>"Want to play my 'good cop'?"</p><p>I put on a gruff voice. "Babes, see my sunglasses? I'm never the good cop." I turn towards the boys. "Alright, you worms! Line up and spread 'em!"</p><p>"Spread what?" Rahim asks and frowns, "And why do we have to be worms?"</p><p>
  <em> Rahim, why did you just kill the moment? </em>
</p><p>Just then, Lottie scoots closer to the rest of us. She's about to start her shit.</p><p>"You make it sound so hot. Everyone loves authority figures, right?"</p><p>"Leave it out, Lottie," Gary says warningly. Lottie backs off just a little bit, but you can tell the tension is there. I shifted the conversation about how Lottie and Rocco are doing. Rocco was serving up some deep, hippy bullshit, and Lottie wasn't having it. Rocco asks Priya if she believed in vibes. Somehow Priya thought we were talking about vibrators. Funniest moment ever! Bobby and I couldn't help ourselves but sing 'Good Vibrations.' Then Bobby shared a story about how he almost got busy in the kitchen. Also, Gary shared how he used to be one of those guys who refused to put on a condom when it came to sex. Not going to lie, I did give him the side-eye. It makes me wonder, was Gary a hoe? He really is such a big sweetie, but I couldn't help but think, though. Also, Rocco hitting on Priya, with Lottie standing right there. He has no shame at all. </p><p>"So, what's the deal with Hope and Noah?" Priya asked</p><p>"They stayed in bed and disturbed my sleep," I said, recalling the event moments ago.</p><p>"I'm already sick of them," Lottie said. "I hate to say this, you should pick Noah, Priya."</p><p>"You think I have a chance of getting in between them?" I had that same exact thought. I believed it was damn near impossible to get in between them since Hope has sewn hers and Noah's hips together. Just because something is unlikely doesn't mean it can't be done.</p><p>Priya then glances over at Gary and Me. "How strong are you two now after last night?" </p><p>
  <em> Wouldn't you like to know? </em>
</p><p>"I think we're also one of the stronger couples, but I don't know how Oshun feels yet."</p><p>I am not exactly sure. It's only been like a day, so I can't really say we're a strong couple. I like Gary, don't get me wrong, I feel like we need the time to be a considered strong couple. So the answer I gave Priya was nothing but pure honesty.</p><p>"I feel it's going well so far. Right now, I want to keep taking it slow."</p><p>Priya rests her face in her hands and sighs. "I really like everyone here, especially Oshun."</p><p>
  <em> Aw, thank you! </em>
</p><p>"And Marisol seems like a really cool person, but no matter what I do, someone will be upset."</p><p>Here comes the wicked bitch of the west. "Or you could still end up going home just as fast as you came in. That kind of thing can happen here."</p><p>"Ugh, no, that would be the worst." Priya is not backing down from Lottie. "I don't think that will happen to me. I'm in it for the long haul."</p><p>
  <em> Priya, you are indeed a worthy adversary. </em>
</p><p>"I'm going to find Hannah and Hope. We need to have a strategy chat." Lottie looks at me. "Coming, Oshun?"</p><p>Gary stands up and looks at me as well. "Actually, I'd like to have a chat with Oshun too. I'll be waiting by the daybeds."</p><p>Just then, everyone went their separate ways across the lawn. I head off to the kitchen to refill my water bottle. Rocco came behind me to talk to me. He outright says he fancies me. I don't really trust it since he was pretty much flirting with Priya moments ago. Just play coy with him, just enough to keep him in the dark. After our little chat, I decided to join these little chickenheads and see what they are clucking about. I drifted in and out of the conversation. I figured since Priya is my only competition, I'll plan something with the girls. I have wasted my damn time. When the chat was over, I immediately went to go talk to Gary. </p><p>
  <em> Great, he still on the daybeds! </em>
</p><p>I sat down next to him, "Alright?"</p><p>"I was starting to worry you weren't coming.'</p><p>"Aw, miss me already?" Gary snickers at this as I continued. "I just had to fill the girls in on the latest developments."</p><p>"With Priya?"</p><p>"Yep. So what did you want to talk to me about?"</p><p>"Well, you handled the dynamics between Priya and Lottie pretty well."</p><p>
  <em> All I did was asked Lottie and Rocco how they were doing. They could have kept arguing for all I care. </em>
</p><p>"Is this what you wanted to tell me?"</p><p>"Uh, no. You told Priya and the others that you wanted to take things slow. Is that really how you feel?"</p><p>"It is. Is that cool?"</p><p>"I understand. I'm good with that. We'll have to keep checking in with each other." Gary looks towards Priya, who is talking to Rahim. "I don't want Priya to pick me. I want us to find a way for us to stay together." He shifts over to me slightly, leaning in towards my face. I raise my eyebrow at him.</p><p>"Back for more?"</p><p>"If that's OK?"</p><p>
  <em> Hmm, let's give him a teaser of what's to come. </em>
</p><p>I begin to kiss his neck. He murmurs with pleasure and nuzzles into me. His lips brush against my collarbone. I run my tongue up towards his ear as I fell his body shudder. I went back to his lips to give him a long, lingering kiss and pushed him away gently.</p><p>"No, no, don't stop." Gary pouts at me. "I was enjoying that."</p><p>Is it wrong that I love it when a guy begs for me to keep going? I love the look on Gary's face right now. He reminds me of a cute golden retriever puppy.</p><p>I placed my index finger on my lips, looking thoughtful. "Hmm, I don't know..."</p><p>Gary looks around. "Come on, no one's watching."</p><p>
  <em> Babe, everyone's watching! </em>
</p><p>"Sorry you'll just have to wait."</p><p>Gary gives me a quick peck on the cheek. "You're worth the wait."</p><p>
  <em> My heart right now. </em>
</p><p>We sat a few moments more talking, laughing, and flirting with each other. Gary really puts my mind at ease. All the doubts I had about him were instantly erased from my memory. Eventually, we caught up with the rest of the group. We came in on the debate of who smells like coconut or maybe pineapple. It looks like it up to me to fix this.</p><p>"Well, whoever smelt it, dealt it!" </p><p>Bobby joins in, "She who does the rhyme did the crime."</p><p>"Maybe I did." We both started cracking up. It's good to have someone who is just a goofy cornball like me.</p><p>Hannah's phone beeps, "Guys! I got a text!"</p><p>
  <strong> Islanders, it's time for 'Two Truths and a Lie!' Each of you will list three facts about yourselves, with a person figuring out the lie. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> #hiddendepths #truthsemerge </strong>
</p><p>"Bet Hope and Noah will know each other's answers." As Gary said that I rolled my eyes. "Oshun did tell us you stayed in bed all morning!"</p><p>Hope rolls her eyes at me. I can roll them too, honey.</p><p>Noah looked at me with disbelief, "You told everyone?"</p><p>"If you nasties weren't so loud and let me sleep, I wouldn't have told anyone."</p><p>"And how were we supposed to know you were still in the room?"</p><p>"Gee, Hope, I don't know. Maybe Noah could have scanned the room better. And judging by your hair, you were to busy topping him off."</p><p>Everyone just looked at me, wide-eyed.</p><p>"Uh, guys?" Priya said. "We have a game to play!"</p><p>We headed to the fire pit while everyone teased Hope and Noah.</p><p>-----</p><p>The game went on smoothly. We found out Marisol is the one smelling like pineapples, Priya used to be a model, which anyone would have guessed that. Bobby used to be in a punk band called Paisley Cuddle. Hope and Noah had a bit of a disagreement, and I was here for it. Even though there wasn't a declared winner, I guessed everyone's lie, so I won. My phone beeps. I assumed it was a prize for winning the game. Unfortunately, it was not.</p><p>
  <strong> Islanders, the time has come for Priya to choose which boy she wants to couple up with. All Islanders must gather at the firepit. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> #decisionsdecisions #onawindandapriya </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> Uh oh! </em>
</p><p>We all went to the firepit, waiting for Priya to make her decision. Everyone is pretty hushed and nervous. Gary leans over to me. "If she picks me, we can still end up together again. We can pick each other next chance we get."</p><p>
  <em> True, but who knows when that'll be. </em>
</p><p>"I hope it doesn't come to that," I whispered to him.</p><p>Priya appears and stands in front of the Islanders.</p><p>"I never thought I'd be here in this position. I want to thank everyone for being so welcoming when I entered the Villa."</p><p>
  <em> Lottie was welcoming? </em>
</p><p>"Everyone has been so lovely, which made it even harder to make my decision. I came to the Villa to find love. I have to go with my heart even if it means upsetting someone. The boy I want to couple up with tonight is..."</p><p>
  <em> Please, not Gary. Please, not Gary. Please, not Gary. </em>
</p><p>"Gary."</p><p>
  <em> FUCK. </em>
</p><p>All eyes are on me. Priya chose Gary! I'd be lying if I said I wasn't upset, but that's the way of the game. Like Gary said, we can recouple the next chance we get.</p><p>I simply shrug my shoulders, holding my composure. "It's cool. You had to make a decision."</p><p>The Islanders went on in the house to get ready for tonight. I remained at the firepit staring at the Villa. It's really game on now!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Manhunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oshun tries her luck with the boys. Another Islander chats with her on the daybeds.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Italics - Oshun's thoughts<br/>"Italics" - singing<br/>Bold - text</p><p>Song: Trampoline by Shaed</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back inside the dressing room, I'm figuring out what to wear yet again. I'm looking for something eye-catching and sexy. And since I just became single, might as well 'thot out.' Everyone else is doing hair and makeup and gossiping. If only they put just as much effort into their wardrobe.</p><p>
  <em> I wonder if Gary is thinking of me. </em>
</p><p>I should be keeping my options open, but right now, I seem to be fixed on Gary. We had chemistry between the two of us. Hmm, I guess I'll sort that out as the night goes on. The girls chat about the whole situation like I am not in the room with them.</p><p>"Talk about a plot twist," Hannah said as she peeked at me. "I was so sure Priya was gonna go for Bobby."</p><p>Lottie turned towards Hannah. "She shouldn't have gone for anyone, as far as I'm concerned."</p><p>"That's not how it works, babes. She had to choose someone." Hope says and then stares at me. "But I got to say, Oshun is the person I'm vibing with the least."</p><p>I look at her. "That's fine. I don't like you either."</p><p>"That's not what I said!"</p><p>"You might as well have. Like I said, that's fine. As far as I'm concerned, I don't see you."</p><p>Lottie cuts in, "Yeah, we're all sunshine and rainbows as long as nobody's taking Noah, right, Hope?" </p><p>
  <em> Thanks, Lottie. </em>
</p><p>Hope scowls and opens her mouth to talk, but Hannah cuts her off. "Surely what really matters right now is how Oshun feels, right? She's, like, the protagonist of the whole situation."</p><p>Yet I'm the antagonist throughout the show! This is why I'm telling the real story. The actual truth and not that edited mess you saw on TV.</p><p>"How do you really feel? Like, really, really feel?" </p><p>
  <em> Besides wanting to fight Hope? </em>
</p><p>"What's done is done. I'm not exactly gonna bitch about it."</p><p>"That's the spirit!"</p><p>Marisol puts her arm around my shoulder. " Yeah, you can't really get upset about someone being true to themselves."</p><p>"Yeah, Hope." I made sure she heard that. All she can do is roll her eyes.</p><p>"You want what you want, " Marisol proceeds. "Saying or doing otherwise to protect other people doesn't change that. And your subconscious will always find a way to get it anyway, so you might as well be upfront."</p><p>
  <em> Why are you taking up law, again? </em>
</p><p>"That's why people sleepwalk. Their sleeping mind is taking them where their waking mind won't let them go."</p><p>
  <em> What are you on about? </em>
</p><p>"So, my subconscious mind needs to pee?" The girls giggled at that. I'm dead ass serious right now.</p><p>"It's your subconscious telling you to chill."</p><p>"Not sure about this 'true to yourself' stuff." Lottie shakes her head.</p><p>"So you rather be fake, then?" I folded my arms.</p><p>"No! It's just the idea of it sounds pretty selfish."</p><p>Marisol adds in. "I'm not saying we should be selfish. I'm saying, be fierce. Oshun is aware of that fact, so we have to prepare for her to take our men if she doesn't want to get dumped."</p><p>
  <em> About time you said something useful. </em>
</p><p>"She's right, you know. So I have to do what I got to do whether you like it or not."</p><p>Lottie tuts and looks at herself in the mirror. " Then, you're just like Priya."</p><p>"No. Just better." I went to go change into my outfit.</p><p>----</p><p>I head out to the lawn, rocking my red off the shoulder dress. I had another dress in mind, but I'll save it when I want to be extra thotty. Right now, dress choices are the least of my worries. Tonight's top mission is to graft hard and keep my HBIC status. Before I do, though…</p><p>
  <em> Maybe I should check-in with Gary. </em>
</p><p>I spy Gary getting a drink from a small table. He sees me, and his jaw drops. "Oshun, you're looking ace in that look."</p><p>"Why, thank you, Gary!"</p><p>"Grafting hard?"</p><p>I flipped my hair and smiled. "That's why I'm here."</p><p>Gary's eyes still tracing my curves. "Figured as much." He then looks me in the eyes. "Alright, let's chat."</p><p>
  <em> Aw, I wanted to continue flirting! </em>
</p><p>"I get you're probably annoyed about Priya."</p><p>
  <em> I'm unbothered. </em>
</p><p>"How do you feel about it all now?"</p><p>"I still want us to work."</p><p>His face lights up. "Yeah?"</p><p>"Unless you change your mind." I give a playful pout.</p><p>"No. I'd say you're my cup of tea. It's still early days, though." He moves a little closer to me. I didn't move an inch.</p><p>
  <em> The sexual tension between us is real. </em>
</p><p>I heard someone behind me clearing their throat. I turn around to see Priya standing there.</p><p>
  <em> Cockblock, much? </em>
</p><p>"Can I get you anything? Some snack? A condom?"</p><p>
  <em> Mean Girls references! Yay! </em>
</p><p>"Aw Priya, you're not a regular mom. You're a cool mom!"</p><p>Priya busts out laughing. "Nice one, Oshun. It's alright to flirt. It's why we're all here."</p><p>"We just chatting." Gary and Priya head inside the Villa. Gary looks back at me and mouths, 'sorry.'</p><p>
  <em> Oh well, on to the next. </em>
</p><p>I went over to Bobby, he was doing impressions. Of course, I joined in. Have you forgotten what I do for a living? We went back and forth with impressions of celebrities and even the other Islanders. Didn't' really graft on Bobby, just had some fun. Then I went over by the pool to talk to Rahim. His chat still hasn't improved, but I realized he's trying his best. So I spent some time helping him with his lines and having him practice them on me. We even talk about superheroes, comics, and other geeky things. He also confided in me how Marisol was driving him crazy with her psycho-analysis bullshit. Talking to him was really lovely. I felt he really opened up to me. After that, I went to talk to Noah. What the fuck I did that for? I swear it's Hope this, Hope that! I literally took his arms to check to see if he had rope marks and cigarette burns on his skin. Whatever Hope did to him, he no longer has freedom. I know it isn't her head game. That shit sounded so weak. Finally, I went into the kitchen to relax. I sat at the bar, and then Rocco shows up with a mocktail. I wouldn't recommend drinking that.</p><p>"Looking hotter than a spicy falafel, Oshun." </p><p>"Thanks, Rocco."</p><p>He places a cup in front of me. "Try this. The flavours will help balance your chakra. But the final ingredient is always you. Remember that." This looks disgusting, I'm not drinking that.</p><p>"So, what is this?"</p><p>"Something I whipped up. The key ingredient is spit from a poisonous frog."</p><p>
  <em> What in the actual fuck? </em>
</p><p>"Isn't that dangerous?" </p><p>"Not if your heart is unburdened by guilt. But since we don't have those frogs here, I used orange juice instead." </p><p>
  <em> And what else, horse piss? </em>
</p><p>I raised the cup up, and Rocco stops me.</p><p>"Wait! We can't drink before we've honoured the ancient tradition. We have to go round in a circle admitting our greatest shame to protect us the poison."</p><p>
  <em> ITS FUCKING JUICE! Or so you say… </em>
</p><p>Rocco admitted something about rock climbing, I don't know. I simply stated my greatest shame was lying. He watched me and see if I did drink it.</p><p>" Hey, Rocco, what's over there?" He turned around, and I poured the drink in a potted plant. It died instantly.</p><p>
  <em> Well, that's overkill. </em>
</p><p>Rocco turned back around. "I didn't see anything."</p><p>"Must be my imagination. Also, a delicious drink, by the way."</p><p>"Because your soul is unburdened. The frogs know."</p><p>
  <em> They know I murdered a plant. </em>
</p><p>I talked with Rocco for a few minutes. I wish I got those back. I did all I could tonight and head upstairs. Then something dawn on me.</p><p>
  <em> Shit, Priya and Gary are sharing a bed. It's going to be a bit awkward being in the same room. </em>
</p><p>I decided to sleep out on the day beds. I don't mind it though, it's the only place I'll have peace of mind. I went upstairs to change to my PJs and came back down. Once I got comfortable, I put my head behind my head and closed my eyes. </p><p>
  <em> "I've been havin' dreams </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jumpin' on a trampoline </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Flippin' in the air </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I never land, just float there." </em>
</p><p>I opened my eyes and stared at the sky.</p><p>
  <em> "As I'm looking up </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Suddenly the sky erupts </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Flames alight the trees </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Spread to fallin' leaves </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Now they're right upon me." </em>
</p><p>My imagination takes over. The bed is longer under me, and it seemed as though I'm on fire, but I'm also underwater. Where do they do this at?</p><p>
  <em> "Wait if I'm on fire </em>
</p><p>
  <em> How am I so deep in love? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When I dream of dying </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I never feel so loved." </em>
</p><p>"Mind if I get a front-row seat at your concert?" I turn to see Marisol approaching. </p><p>"Was I too loud?"</p><p>"No. It's at a reasonable volume. Your voice tends to project is all." She looks directly at my #cherrygate PJs. "You know, with a killer body like yours, you could rock anything. But it would be cool to see you in something a little more POW."</p><p>
  <em> Is she serious right now? </em>
</p><p>"One, thank you for the body compliment. Two, it is night time, so why bother. Three, I don't care. Four, your PJs are basic as well. All you did was button one damn button." </p><p>"I guess that's fair." She sits down on the bed. "Anyway, I thought I'd come out here and keep you company for the night." </p><p>"Oh, doesn't Ibrahim mind?"</p><p>"Please, babe. Ibrahim can stand to last one night without me. It's not like we were gonna do anything anyway."</p><p>
  <em> From what he told me, he must be glad to sleep alone. </em>
</p><p>"Plus, I'd much rather be out here with you."</p><p>
  <em> Is she….? Does she have a crush on me? This is new. </em>
</p><p>Marisol nestles in the sheets next to me. She turns to face me, propping her head up with her hand. "Whew. It's kind of hot here, isn't it?"</p><p>
  <em> Was that a line?  </em>
</p><p>"That's because I'm out here."</p><p>Marisol laughs, "You know what I meant. But I couldn't agree with you more. I can't believe I just made a weather comment."</p><p>"Why did you?"</p><p>"It's just one of those things people go to when they don't know what to talk about, isn't it? Imagine in a few more days, we've all finally run out of the small talk. Won't that be dire?" </p><p>"Could be, but I'll probably entertain everyone with my singing or just improv. Do you have any entertaining skills?"</p><p>"Do I ever. In a pinch, I could always do a dance."</p><p>"At least we have something when things get really dull."</p><p>"You know, I'd need a dance partner in that case."</p><p>"I dance too, so I don't mind helping you out."</p><p>Marisol smiles and blushes, "I'll keep you in mind."</p><p>Wow, this is really new for me. I've never had a girl fawn over me before. At least not that I know of. My beauty really knows no bounds. A dangerous power indeed. Marisol goes silent. I turn to check on her. She seems to be in deep thought like she's conflicted.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"I'm…" She is silent once more then continues, "I'm trying to figure out if it's my place to tell you about stuff."</p><p>I raised my eyebrow. "What stuff?"</p><p>Marisol gestures to the bedroom window "Gary and Priya. I could tell you…"</p><p>
  <em> So you came out here to be messy? </em>
</p><p>"Just so you know, I didn't come out here to start anything."</p><p>I lowered my eyes at her. "Nah, I'm not fussed."</p><p>She seemed surprised by my answer. "Are you sure? I mean, I would want to know if…"</p><p>
  <em> She obviously fishing, fine! </em>
</p><p>"Alright, tell me."</p><p>Marisol sits up, grinning. "First things first, Priya has a killer wardrobe. She's got this sexy silk cami and kimono ensemble…"</p><p>
  <em> I saw it. Wasn't impressed in the slightest. My mum literally has the same one in white. </em>
</p><p>"I'm supposed to care about that, why?"</p><p>"I just thought you might want to know about the competition. You know, being the queen of fashion."</p><p>
  <em> Oh really? That's a hell of a title. About time these hoes recognized. Though I still like the title of HBIC more. Don't mind sharing the fashion queen title with Priya. </em>
</p><p>"Aww, thanks, how sweet of you."</p><p>"Even though was she looking super sexy, nothing happened."</p><p>
  <em> Well, that's good. </em>
</p><p>"Maybe Gary isn't that into her?"</p><p>"Babe, she is ridiculously hot, I'm into her."</p><p>
  <em> Well damn, here I'm thinking you were into me. I'm not attracted to women, but I do feel jealous all of a sudden. </em>
</p><p>"So, is she or not?"</p><p>"No, that's the best bit. She fancies the pants off him."</p><p>"How the hell is that the best bit!"</p><p>"Let me finish the sentence!" Marisol seems to be annoyed. She doesn't seem to realize how much she's dragging on. She definitely came out here to be messy.</p><p>"Well, get to the point!"</p><p>"Even though she fancies Gary, she feels torn because of how lovely you were."</p><p>
  <em> What??? </em>
</p><p>"She didn't think it was right to be cracking on with your man. Even if he's really fit."</p><p>
  <em> After all, that follow your heart speech? </em>
</p><p>I gazed astonishingly at my feet. "She really said that?"</p><p>"Yeah, she said he was fit like a hundred times."</p><p>"Not that. About me."</p><p>"Right. She said she thought you were a friend and she doesn't do that to her friends. So they are keeping it PG tonight."</p><p>
  <em> She considers me a friend? </em>
</p><p>I wasn't expecting that. I didn't even plan to make friends while I was here. But when Marisol told me that what Priya said. I felt a warm feeling inside. I only saw her as competition, and she sees me as a friend. I'll admit Priya and I could honestly be friends. Maybe even best friends. I still have some trust issues with the girls, but we'll see. </p><p>"She's right. Even though you can be mean, I can tell that deep down, you are a good friend. Possibly the friend we need."</p><p>
  <em> Even Marisol? Hmm, maybe I'll let my guard down more with the girls. This does not mean I'm still not going to do what I have to do to stay in the Villa. </em>
</p><p>"Thanks, babe. So are you." We give each other a hug. "This has made me feel a bit better." There was silence between us. All we could hear was the crickets chirping.</p><p>"I know today was pretty rough for you. Tomorrow will be better." Marisol gives me a reassuring squeeze. "I promise."</p><p>Maybe it will.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Recognize a baddie when you see one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oshun makes her move. </p><p>Song: Greedy by Ariana Grande</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up on the daybeds, where I spent the night. Marisol is no longer to me. Not like I expected her to stay when I wake up. Pretty sure she wanted to be with Rahim today.</p><p>
  <em> She must have gone back to Ibrahim. Last night was really nice. </em>
</p><p>There was a delicious aroma from the kitchen brush past my nose<em> . </em></p><p>
  <em> Who's cooking? Bobby maybe? Let me get up and get dressed. </em>
</p><p>I spring out of bed and head inside to change.</p><p>--------</p><p>I walked downstairs in my black and yellow one-piece, giving me Scorpion from Mortal Kombat vibes. So appropriate for today. Anyway, I find Hannah and Marisol bustling about in the kitchen. Marisol looks like she's frying something while Hannah's mashing avocados with a fork. They seemed to be having a conversation about books. I decided to jump in here.</p><p>"Are we discussing books? Is this the book club?"</p><p>The girls turn at the sound of my voice. Both of their faces light up. </p><p>"You're into literature?" Hannah ask.</p><p>"I am. Even stageplays come from them."</p><p>"Makes sense. We should swap a top ten lists sometime."</p><p>I smiled at Hannah. "Sounds fun." I went to go brew a coffee and watch Hannah and Marisol cook. "So, what are you guys making?" </p><p>Hannah presents her handiwork first. "I made avocado toast with mayonnaise, salt, and pepper."</p><p>
  <em> Boring. What's the hype with avocado toast? The only thing I want my avocados in is some of my famous guacamole dip. </em>
</p><p>Marisol presents hers next. "I made tortilla de patatas. A Spanish omelette."</p><p>
  <em> That looks really good! </em>
</p><p>I went to get a coffee cup and poured some coffee in. Adding in some instant cocoa mix and hazelnut cream. I turn back to the ladies once more, stirring my cup. "Bobby and Ibrahim would be pleased about that."</p><p>Both of them stared at me with puzzled faces.</p><p>"What did I say something wrong? It's clear you both made breakfast fit for two, or you both are just starving, that's understandable too."</p><p>"Well, you see..." Hannah started as I take a sip of coffee. "It's not for Bobby. It's actually for Gary."</p><p>When I tell you when she said Gary, I immediately spit out my coffee. Gary? Like, aren't you in a couple with Bobby? </p><p>Marisol turns to Hannah. "Hey, snap, mines for Gary too." </p><p>Hannah whips her head at Marisol, "You mean, you were cooking for Gary this whole time."</p><p>
  <em> Marisol too? What the hell is going on here? Why is everyone taking an interest in Gary? I knew Marisol did with all those glances. But Hannah, though?  </em>
</p><p>"Wait one goddamn minute. So you both fancied him this whole time?"</p><p>Both turn to me, not looking me in the eyes.</p><p>"I'm sorry, ok?" Hannah blurted out. "Gary was my first choice, and Bobby said he only sees me as a friend. Then Priya shows up and take Gary and then-"</p><p>"Wrong, Hannah, Gary was my first choice. You had to settle with Bobby." I cut Hannah off as I folded my arms.</p><p>"I just figured you might try and go for someone else, Oshun. Like Rocco."</p><p>
  <em> After he almost tried to kill me last night. Hard pass. </em>
</p><p>"It also makes Gary the least risky person to choose out of the people I actually like. That way, I wouldn't have to hurt anyone." </p><p>Marisol nodded and agree with her, "That's not a bad plan."</p><p>"Does that mean you would take your food to someone else?"</p><p>" Nice try, hun. I'm not giving up that easily."</p><p>Those two argued a good while. I did see Hannah's point in the matter. She really had a thought out plan. I knew that the girl had a brain. However, she has made a grave mistake. She's distracted here in the kitchen, which means Gary is alone somewhere. The time to show these girls how it's done.</p><p>
  <em> Here I come, Gary! </em>
</p><p>"I'm going to let you two work this out."</p><p>I tiptoe out of the kitchen.</p><p>-------</p><p>I went up to the bedroom to find Gary sitting up in bed, alone.</p><p>
  <em> Just as I suspected, he's alone. Time to make my move. </em>
</p><p>I walked seductively towards him as he turns to my direction. He seems happy to see me.</p><p>"Alright, Oshun?"</p><p>I shoot him a wink. He's already looking me up and down. "That suit fits you to a T, and I really like a cup of tea."</p><p>"Thank you, Gary."</p><p>
  <em> The girls will be up here soon. I would love to see the look on their faces when they see how a master handles things. </em>
</p><p>I slid into the sheets beside Gary, feeling the bare skin of his leg against mine. He gives me a cheeky grin. "I like a girl who gets straight down to business. What brings you in here?"</p><p>"You look great in your pajamas, and I wanted a closer look... maybe something more."</p><p>Gary laughs and stretches out beneath the sheets. "Yeah, Not so bad yourself."</p><p>"Not so bad, huh?" Right then and there, I straddled Gary and lean over to his ear and whispered, "How about now?"</p><p>Gary placed his hands on my waist. "Woman, you are making this real hard for me."</p><p>"Isn't that a good thing, though?"</p><p>Just before he answers, Marisol and Hannah race into the room, tripping over each other with their plates of food and arguing.</p><p>
  <em> Right on time. </em>
</p><p>A brief moment passes before they noticed me. The looks on their faces were priceless!</p><p>"I can't believe you even got into bed with him! And on top of him too?" Hannah huffed as Marisol laughs and claps her hands.</p><p>"Well played Oshun, well played."</p><p>
  <em> Thank you. You've been a wonderful audience. </em>
</p><p>I got off of Gary and sat next to him, still under the sheets. Gary looks at the two girls.</p><p>"What's going on here then?"</p><p>"I made you breakfast!" Hannah chirped. Then Marisol butts in.</p><p>"We made you breakfast, actually. Both of us."</p><p>"Wow, ladies... I'm spoilt for choice!"</p><p>I started to kick up the dramatics. I tilt my head back with the back of my hand rests on my forehead. "Oh, Gary-senpai! However, will you choose!"</p><p>Gary turns to me. "Which one do you want, babe?"</p><p>I glanced at two dishes. Hannah looks disappointed as for Marisol, she's taking well. I decided to throw Hannah a bone.</p><p>"I want Marisol omelette."</p><p>We both take the dishes from the girls. There's a flicker of amusement in their eyes.</p><p>"Avocados aren't really my thing" Gary ignores the fork, picking up the toast with his hands while Hannah looks on, shell-shock.</p><p><em> Oof, tough break, Hannah </em>.</p><p>"I hope you are pleased with yourself, Oshun." Hannah is visibly upset. "You've ruined everything!" She storms out of the room.</p><p>"Be grateful I at least let him try the avocado toast!" I called out. She just mad because her little plan didn't work.</p><p>Marisol remained in the room.</p><p>"You two look cosy. Got room for one more?" Gary gawks at Marisol.</p><p>I raised the sheet up on the other side of Gary. "Come on in. The more, the merrier."</p><p>Gary looks back at me. As Marisol laughs and shakes her head. "You win this round, Oshun. I better go find Ibrahim anyway." </p><p>
  <em> Ha! I win! Flawless victory! </em>
</p><p>Marisol walks out of the room, searching for Rahim. I grin at Gary, and he smiles back, blushing a little. We both sat like this until we finished our food.</p><p>I stood up and head towards the door. Gary calls out to me. "Not gonna finish what we started before breakfast?"</p><p>I look back at him, "And miss the fun out of making you wait?" </p><p>
  <em> I've made an impression. I am good! </em>
</p><p>I walked out of the door, making sure Gary doesn't see me. I begin to sing and prance down the hallway.</p><p><em> "Greedy, I'm greedy, I'm greedy, I'm greedy, I'm greedy, I'm greedy, I'm greedy, I'm greedy for love. Ah ooh. Ah </em>   <em> ooh. Ah ooh ooh ah ooh." </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The hills are alive with the sound of recoupling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oshun gets singing and the boys' choice recoupling.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Italics - Oshun's thoughts<br/>"Italics" - singing<br/>Bold - texts</p><p>Songs: Africa by Toto<br/>Eclispe of the Heart by Bonnie Taylor<br/>Lovely Day by Bill Withers<br/>Pull up to the Bumper by Grace Jones<br/>Wonderwall by Oasis<br/>Que sera sera by Doris Day<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm out making my rounds on the lawn see if anybody is up to anything interesting. I have already talked to Rocco and Lottie. They were talking about 'reading coffee grinds' or some hocus pocus shit. I did indulge Lottie in reading my coffee grinds. She told me mine shows a full circle, which either means true love or an affair. I sure hope its the former because I have no idea what the affair could mean. Then I went to see Rahim and Marisol at the gym. Rahim looked miserable as Marisol was talking to him. She must be on her psycho-analysis kick again. Marisol wanted me involved in their 'disagreement,' but I wasn't having it. I'm here to have fun and find love. And it wouldn't hurt getting a spin-off show out of it too. I went back inside to witness Priya and Bobby's lip-synch battle. Bobby was lip-synching to Money by Cardi B. When I tell you I laugh so hard when Bobby performed, I laugh until my side hurt. He was twerking and dropping to the ground. I was completely outdone. Then I went over to the daybeds to see what Hope and Noah got going on. Why? I don't know; maybe I feel like picking on them.</p><p>I see Hope painting Noah's toes. I saw there wasn't an ankle bracelet on him. Maybe she implanted a chip in him.</p><p>
  <em> Either he's whipped or brainwashed. </em>
</p><p>"Guys, it's like day three. I know it's not technically PDA, but it feels like PDA."</p><p>Noah gives me a questionable look. "What's PDA?"</p><p>
  <em> He's so innocent. </em>
</p><p>"it means 'public displays of affection,' babe. Good thing Hannah isn't out here. She'd see those toes and freak!"</p><p>"Being confident in your masculinity means being OK with losing it for a while."</p><p>
  <em> Damn the masculinity, your sanity is my concern. </em>
</p><p>Hope turns to me. "Oshun, you're heavily into music. Maybe you can help me."</p><p>
  <em> I can help with style too. </em>
</p><p>"Noah keeps humming this tune, and I swear I heard it before. I can't figure out what it is."</p><p>"Mind humming it, Noah?"</p><p>Noah hums the song, and instantly I knew what it was. Of course, you know me, I have to sing it.</p><p>
  <em> "It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do." </em>
</p><p>Noah smiles. "Bingo."</p><p>"That song is old! Classic too." Then proceeds to belt out the tune.</p><p>
  <em> "I bless the rains down in Africa!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Even though you do have vocals, this was supposed to be my solo! </em>
</p><p>"I never understood why the lyrics described Kilimanjaro by comparing it to Mount Olympus. We get it. It's a mountain. They're both mountains."</p><p>
  <em> Is he seriously going on a full rant? </em>
</p><p>"That's like saying 'Noah and Hope had never met. They were like two hummingbirds who had also never met."</p><p>
  <em> I wish that was the case. </em>
</p><p>"OK, another one! But lyrics this time."</p><p>Noah thinks for a moment before he starts to sing. </p><p>
  <em> "Turn around, bright eyes...." </em>
</p><p>He stops to look at me as I continued.</p><p>
  <em> "Every now and then I fall apart." </em>
</p><p>"Got it in one, Oshun."</p><p>"I got one for you, Noah."</p><p>Noah looks surprised. "Oh? let's hear it."</p><p>I cleared my throat and started to sing.</p><p>
  <em> "When I wake up in the morning, love </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And the sunlight hurts my eyes." </em>
</p><p>Noah smiles and continues the song.</p><p>
  <em> "And something without warning, love </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bears heavy on my mind." </em>
</p><p>Noah and I sway from side to side. We were about to continue to sing until Hope jumped in our duet.</p><p>
  <em> "Then I look at you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And the world's alright with me." </em>
</p><p>"OK, enough of that. Hope, do you have one?"</p><p>Hope thinks for a second. "This one was a personal favorite of mine."</p><p>
  <em> "Driving down those city streets </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Waiting to get down </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Won't you get your big machine </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Somewhere in this town?" </em>
</p><p>The Iconic Grace Jones? Yes, ma'am! Coming in at three, two, one...</p><p>
  <em> "Now in the parking lot garage </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You'll find the proper place </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Just follow all the written rules </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You'll fit into the space  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Pull up to my bumper baby </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In your long black limousine." </em>
</p><p>"You are smashing it, Oshun!"</p><p>Noah adds in. "My mum loves that song."</p><p>"How do you guys even know these songs?"</p><p>"I grew up listening to my dad's vinyls."</p><p>"That's the cutest."</p><p>I shrug. "The same with me, but the only time these records would play is when it is time to clean the house."</p><p>Without warning, Rocco appears, singing and strumming the string of an air guitar.</p><p>
  <em> "Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me." </em>
</p><p>Silence falls over us. I'm looking around wondering where the fuck did he come from.</p><p>
  <em> Is he singing Wonderwall? I like that song! </em>
</p><p>I put my hands in the air and sway because fuck it.</p><p>"<em> And after all, you're my wonderwall." </em></p><p>"Epic, Oshun! We should jam together sometime."</p><p>I get up and head to the kitchen. As I am filling up my water bottle, my phone beeps.</p><p>"Guys, I got a text!"</p><p>The Islanders run over. Marisol is standing right over my shoulder.</p><p>"What's it say?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Islander, tonight there will be a recoupling. The boys will choose. Whoever is still single by the end of the evening will be dumped from the Villa immediately. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> #timesup #getgrafting </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh, shit already? I pray I did enough yesterday and this morning. </em>
</p><p>-------</p><p>The dressing room is in utter chaos. Clothes, shoes, Priya's body mist is everywhere. I'm trying to make it to where my stuff is until Hannah, with an arm full of clothes, fell in front of me.</p><p>
  <em> Poor girl </em>
</p><p>I grabbed her hand and pulled her up to her feet. "You OK, hun?"</p><p>"Ugh! Yeah, I'm fine. It's my fault for not putting them back properly." She kicks a shoe out the way. "Annoying things. Sorry, I'm useless when I'm nervous."</p><p>"Here, let me help." I start picking up clothes and placing them on hangers. Hannah fumbles with a dress for a minute and then join in. "I'm just nervous about the recoupling."</p><p>
  <em> We all are. </em>
</p><p>"You don't have to be. You're gorgeous, so you are bound to be picked."</p><p>"Listen to Oshun," Priya cuts in, "You're the whole package, Hannah. You're smart, you're pretty, you've got a great way with words. If the boys don't see that, then they don't deserve you."</p><p>Hannah sighs and shrugs. "Que sera sera!"</p><p>Lottie looks at Hannah through the mirror. "What does that even mean?"</p><p>"It's from a musical. There's a whole song about it. You know this one, right Oshun?"</p><p>I'm in the mirror, putting on nipple pasties because my rose jumpsuit is sheer at the breast part for some reason. "Are you referring to 'The Man That Knew Too Much?' Yep, did that show in France for seven nights."</p><p>Hannah clears her throat and starts singing. Her voice is slightly shrill and wobbly.</p><p>
  <em> "Que sera sera..." </em>
</p><p>I see her glance in my direction for support. I'm sure she knows the words.</p><p>
  <em> "Que sera sera...?" </em>
</p><p>She's giving me puppy dog eyes. I sighed and helped her out.</p><p>
  <em> "Whatever will be, will be </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The future's not ours to see </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Que sera, sera." </em>
</p><p>Lottie smiles at Hannah. "You're just a ray of sunshine, aren't you?"</p><p>Hannah air curtseys and beams at Lottie.</p><p>"You're welcome, by the way," I shouted. I mean, I did all the work. I see Priya watching me in the mirror as I started to apply my make-up.</p><p>
  <em> Why is she nervous? I guess because she's the new girl. Also, someone has to go home tonight...or she assumes I would hold the Gary thing against her. </em>
</p><p>I smiled at her, and she gives me one back in return.</p><p>
  <em> Water under the bridge.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ------ </em>
</p><p>We arrived at the firepit to find the boys sitting on the bench, chatting among themselves. We girls stand in a row in front of the firepit.</p><p>
  <em> Moment of truth </em>
</p><p>Marisol takes your hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. I look at each of the boys in front of me. They all look so nervous, except Noah, who's just a mindless puppet.</p><p>Finally, we all hear a phone beep. Noah stands up. "That's me."</p><p>
  <em> I guess we're getting the riff-raff out the way. </em>
</p><p>"I'll be honest. I came in here to find someone to join me on my journey through life. We've not been in here long, but this girl...No. This woman is everything I'm looking for."</p><p>
  <em> Sir, you must need glasses. </em>
</p><p>"So the girl I like to couple up with is Hope."</p><p>Hope runs to Noah, and they hug. He even sweeps her off her feet and kisses her. What in Hannah's novel was this? That wasn't real. I didn't feel that. And why is everyone applauding this?</p><p>"And scene. Great job, you two that very convincing. Next!" I yelled out. Hope once again just rolls her eyes as she and Noah sat down. A phone beeps again, and this time, Rahim is up.</p><p>
  <em> Hmm, I wonder who he is choosing. It's probably between Priya and me.  </em>
</p><p>"I guess I'm up. I'd like to couple up with this girl because I think we're a bit of the same, and I want someone who gets me. But also understands my need for space."</p><p>
  <em> Oh, he's choosing me! </em>
</p><p>"We've talked a fair bit now, and it's clear she's a much sweeter person than many people here anticipated."</p><p>
  <em> About time someone recognized that. </em>
</p><p>"I look forward to opening up to her more as we get closer. So the girl I liked to couple up is.."</p><p>
  <em> This is it! </em>
</p><p>"Priya."</p><p>
  <em> Wait, what? </em>
</p><p>Priya squeals and pecks Ibrahim's cheek.</p><p>
  <em> When the fuck this happened?! </em>
</p><p>"Congrats, you guys." I managed to say.</p><p>
  <em> He wouldn't know what to do with me anyway. </em>
</p><p>Another phone goes off, and Bobby jumps up. "That's me. I kind of knew when I came in here that it would take a lot for me to see anyone as more than a ridiculously gorgeous friend. So far, it hasn't happened."</p><p><em> Aww, Bobby </em>...</p><p>"While I hope it can still happen for me. I'm choosing to couple up with this person because I really rate them. The person I'm choosing is Lottie."</p><p>
  <em> Interesting choice. Rocco may end up choosing Hannah. Gary and I going to be a couple again. </em>
</p><p>Hannah whispers over to me, "It's down to me, you, and Marisol now. And you're both gorgeous, so..."</p><p>"It can still happen for you, hun. What happened to que sera sera?"</p><p>"Heh, I guess..."</p><p>Marisol leans over as well "What are you guys whispering about?"</p><p>Before we can reply, another phone beeps. It's now Rocco's turn. "Honestly, I didn't know that I was still looking for a girl like this when I came in. But the magnetism I feel towards her is unignorable."</p><p>
  <em> Is that a word? </em>
</p><p>"In a world of embers, she's a roaring bonfire. My soul is drawn to her flames like a wanderer in the night."</p><p>
  <em> Speed it up, Rocco </em>
</p><p>"Plus, she's really hot. This may come out of the blue, but the girl I choose is.."</p><p>
  <em> See Hannah, you are worried over nothing. </em>
</p><p>"Oshun."</p><p>
  <em> WHO? </em>
</p><p>Rocco, chose me? This is not what I wanted. Don't get me wrong, I am happy I still get to stay, but it is not with the person I wanted to be with. Gary looks at me then at Rocco, visibly upset. </p><p>
  <em> Gary was going to pick me. </em>
</p><p>The Islanders turn to see how'd I react.</p><p>"I- Thanks, babe."</p><p>"No Problem."</p><p>I cross over to Rocco and hug him. I looked back at Gary, and he's met my eyes.</p><p>
  <em> I guess we have to wait until the next recoupling. </em>
</p><p>Gary stands up to make his decision. "I didn't reckon going at the end would be this hard, to be honest. One of you girls is going home based on my decision. Plus, someone chose the girl I was going to pick. It is what it is, and I'm open to giving this girl a chance and keeping my options open. I'd like to couple up with this girl because she gets what this is about. In a way, she kinda reminds me of my nan. The girl I want to couple up is Marisol."</p><p>Marisol smiles and walks to him confidently.</p><p>
  <em> Of course, she got what she wanted. </em>
</p><p>I walk over to Hannah and hug her. "This really sucks. I wanted to start a book club with you."</p><p>Hannah gives me a small smile. "Aw, Oshun! I would definitely love to do that with you."</p><p>Lottie runs up to her. "Oh my gosh, babe. It won't be the same without you here." She hugs Hannah tightly. "I'm going to miss the sunshine to my moonlight."</p><p>Everyone takes turns hugging Hannah and walking her out of the Villa. I stayed at the firepit for some alone time to gather my thoughts. Gary came back to talk to me. </p><p>"Just so you know that I would have chosen you if Rocco hadn't got there first. It's only fair. I get to know Marisol, so let's keep our options open, but if things don't work out with you and Rocco...you know." He gives me a gentle squeeze and joins the others.</p><p>
  <em> Good to know I was his first pick. It still kind of stings he's with Marisol, but that's beyond my control. I guess I should get to know my 'savior.' </em>
</p><p>I stared into the fire and took a breath.</p><p>
  <em> Tomorrow's another day. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sparks and Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone's emotions are running high, especially Oshun's.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Italics - Oshun's thoughts<br/>"Italics" - singing<br/>Bold - Text</p><p>*Brunch outfit: https://www.fashionnova.com/products/jacey-denim-romper-medium-blue-wash?variant=12194382086268&amp;gclid=Cj0KCQiAv8PyBRDMARIsAFo4wK1BIVzqoEMf-szPyDesBxZj8Zua28GpkmDstNhrATK4Os23velTAvcaAkG2EALw_wcB</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I feel absolutely miserable right now. Noah's snoring is one of the worst sounds known to mankind. I don't see how Hope tolerates it. Rocco kicked the duvet and all the sheets off of the bed. I was utterly freezing last night! If you were wondering about it. Here's a bit of a recap. Hannah's gone home, I'm not with the boy I wanted, Lottie was in one of her moods, and Hope said 'pacifically.' Not only another problem I have with her, but it's also one of my pet peeves. Sitting by the firepit last night, I thought tomorrow will be another day. It became so much more than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sat up in bed, giving myself a stretch and a yawn. The next thing I see is Lottie, who was already sitting up in bed. She had her hair on her face, looking like the girl from The Ring, staring at me. Smiling, might I add.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oshun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I jumped and yelled, "Lọ kuro, iwọ ẹmi èṣu!" (Go away, you demon!)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lottie laughs as I lowered my eyes at her. "Dammit, Lottie! You made me jump!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. I like doing that. I'm great at it."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, you, bitch.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I hear a rustling sound from across the room. I see Gary sitting up in his bed. He looks at Lottie and me. "Oi! Keep it down, you two. Some of us are trying to sleep off an... active night."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You what now?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Marisol and I had a great time last night. If you know what I mean."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking sleaze!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I glared at Gary. "Would she want you to share that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Marisol's cool. I mean, it's gonna be obvious with everyone sharing this room."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lottie huffs. "That's nice and presumptuous of you…"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just no shame.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Marisol emerges from under the covers. She frowns at Gary. "What are you talking about? It was just a small peck on the lips."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gary's face blushed with embarrassment. "Oh, it seemed like more to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How? It was just a little peck to say goodnight. I was just friendly."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're such a liar, Gary." Lottie cuts in. "It's already hurt, Hannah."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And me as well…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Gary turns to Lottie, " What are you talking about? I never even tried anything with her. Why are you bringing this up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You had the chance to save to save her!"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't want to hear this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hold on, Lottie. If Gary had chosen her, then I would have gone home!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just want my friend back!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know why you're still having a go at me! There was someone I wanted to know…" Gary looks at me. I look away. Anyone that lies about doing bits is not even worth my time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I had someone I wanted to get to know, but she was taken before I could choose!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rocco wakes up. "Whoa, dude. This is a terrible vibe to start the day with."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's Lottie that needs to calm down." Gary gets up. "I don't need this. I'm gonna go lift something heavy." Gary storms off, slamming the door. The room is silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, that was uncomfortable.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah wakes up and checks on Marisol. "You alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, I am. It's only natural that everyone's emotions are running on high. I need to get ready."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, guys, I got a text!" Rocco says before anyone leaves the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Islanders! Enjoy a lazy lie-in, and then please dress to impress for couples brunch in the garden!</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>#yumyum #greatbritishbrunchoff</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nice, we get to lie-in and have brunch. Why dress up, though? Never really had to dress up for brunch, unless I have family coming into town. Well, this is the chance to get to know a bit more about Rocco.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I went downstairs to search for Rocco because I'm ready to eat, and I'm not waiting a moment longer for him. I'm skipping about in my denim romper that ties in the front, and I'm wearing my glasses because I really don't feel like putting my contacts on. I noticed Gary sitting on the sofa, his head is bowed. He turns when I enter. He opens his mouth and closes it. His eyes are always all over me. Usually, I wouldn't mind, but after this morning, I rather claw his eyes out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oshun," He manages to say. "Do you mind if I have a word with you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stands up. "It's important. Please?" </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He looks more serious than I ever have seen him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright. What's up?" He was about to say something when the other Islanders start making their way downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's talk after brunch, yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I-" before I said anything else, Rocco grabs me around my waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C'mon slowpoke! It's brunch time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me? I got down here first. I was going to start without you." I head out to the lawn with him trailing behind me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out on the grass, there were five tables set for each couple. The buffet was massive! It had all sorts of cereal boxes, pastries, fruit juices. I ran right to the buffet and grabbed all I could eat. It was mostly croissants, but that's beside the point. Marisol and Hope are behind me, whispering. Marisol seems unsure about something. Then I hear Hope say, "Oh, here's Oshun."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What now?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope looks me up and down. "You great, Oshun. Even in that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what's that supposed to mean, Hope? Because I choose not to dress like everyone else?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The text said dress to impress, and I don't think what you're wearing is impressive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Neither is that paint job on your face, hun. Anyway, what did you guys want to talk to me about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marisol begins to speak. "With you and Rocco. Are you feeling 'the spark'?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not really. I haven't really clicked with him yet. Maybe I'm overthinking it and should give it time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's fair. I haven't got it with Rahim. I have yet to get it with Gary, either. And then he exaggerated about us making out last night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be honest. Without that spark, you got problems."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Unfortunately, yeah. The spark is how you know you're onto something. Without it, how can you be sure?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's what I was afraid of. I just thought things would feel different now that we're with the people we want to be with."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> I'm not who I want to be with or at least who I thought I want to be with.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for your help, Oshun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No problem. Not if you'll excuse me, I have croissants to eat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I went over to the table where Rocco is sitting. His plate has nothing but grapefruit on it. Brunch was quiet, neither of us knows what to say to each other. Rocco breaks the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So tell me what it's like being a thespian?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thrilling, but exhausting. No two days are ever the same. And while that sounds exciting...it can be tiring. Especially traveling."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's understandable. At least it sounds like you enjoy it. So few people seem to find the job they love. At least there's always hobbies to keep you sane, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, thank goodness. Enough about me, I want to get to know you. What's your idea of a perfect date?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Try and guess?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seriously, why not just tell me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK, uh, an acoustic music session?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right on!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, what's your main goal in life?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, you ask the big stuff. What do you think?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Boy, I'm asking you!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Freedom pretty much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I couldn't have put it better myself. I don't like holding myself back with rules and expectations."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm, I guess that's one thing we have in common.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I live my life on the road. I go where the journey takes me. Maybe you'll be there with me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who knows. I know Grandmama would have a fit, though.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was wondering...do you think there's a spark between us?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>More spark talk. I still stand by on what I said. On the other hand, I did say I'll give Rocco a chance.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Too early to tell."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No sweat. We still have time." Rocco rests his chin on his hand. "One more question. Are you happy I picked you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not at first</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I am," I said, giving him a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's a relief. I hope you enjoy this brunch date with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was meh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was nice getting to know you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, I know I lied. I'm really trying to process my feelings. I have one voice that says give Rocco a chance. Then another voice's saying 'don't do it.' Shits have been happening so fast. On top of that, I have to face Gary at some point. I wonder what did he need to tell me that was so important.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After brunch, I was heading over to the sun loungers. I see Gary heading towards me. Let's see what he has to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Oshun. Is now a good time to chat?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure. What's on your mind?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great. I'd like to do it somewhere private, though. Let's go over by the gym. That way, no one is suspicious of us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We make our way there. Good thing the place is empty, and no one is near us. I got on the bench and begin to do some reps while Gary spots me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK, talk to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's about Marisol. Things got heated this morning. I feel like I made a fool of myself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everyone's emotions were running high, but that doesn't excuse you lying about you and Marisol, though."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That was out of order.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. I really like her. And I still would have picked you if I could have…."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So that means what?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was happy when I picked her and then we were in bed. She wasn't interested in doing anything, but I kept hearing the others. I guess I just wanted to believe that we'd have more than a little peck."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Would he have done that if we were coupled up? No, I would have long got in his ass about that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't make it right, though! That can have a big impact on a girl here. You need to apologize to Marisol. Today." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gary sighed. "You're right. I was a complete arse. I'll tell her sorry when I see her. Promise." I continue with more reps before Gary speaks up again. "Do you know how Marisol feeling about her and me? Brunch was awkward with her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She told me she wasn't feeling a spark."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gary went silent for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, he had to find out sometime</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"You good there, bud?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not the first time a woman's said that about me. Is there a way to change it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It takes time. You can't just make it happen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I appreciate your honesty either way. Let's hurry back to the others." He takes the dumbbell from my hands and lowers it on the ground. His face is literally a couple of inches from mine.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why oh why does he have to be hot?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"What a mess. Lottie gets in my head, and you telling Marisol isn't feeling a spark." Gary sighs. "C'mon, let's get out of here." He helps me off the bench, and we walked out of the gym. I really hope he learns from this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I head over to the sun loungers where the girls were. All the boys were in the pool, splashing around like little kids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know how you do it, Oshun," Hope says to me. "You still look cool, even in that." </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This again? She must want problems.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a gift. I mean, you look cool too. Even I'm not that brave enough to walk out here with uneven eyebrows."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopes gasped as she takes out a compact mirror. Priya butts in "So how was everyone's brunch date?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mine and Noah's went well."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't care.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know Bobby," Lottie says. "It's a joke a minute. I just wished he'd get over this whole 'I am only looking for friends' thing. This is Love Island. I wish he could find someone he can get close to."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, he's perfect for someone</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"How was yours, Priya?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We had a great time, too. Ibrahim tried to compliment me….I think? He compared me to poached eggs."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, dear.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I still find it cute."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How about you, Oshun?" Marisol asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So-so. It was mostly quiet. There's a couple of things we have in common, but we're still so different."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's awkward being shoved into a date like that -- and only after being coupled up. Maybe you two will hit it off soon." Marisol looks at the pool. "I don't know where I am with Gary. Brunch was OK, but I don't have any strong feelings for him." She then turns to look at me. "You told me how important a spark is. I'm inclined to agree."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dead on!" Lottie jumps in, "That spark is fate letting you know it's knocking."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't really believe in fate.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"When you feel it, you know you have the one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! I've got a text!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I call out to the boys. "Hey! Marisol got a text!" The boys climb out of the pool and run over.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Islanders! It's time to see your true colours - who's squeaky clean and who likes to get down and dirty.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>#timetoplaydirty #mixingthingsup</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm always down for getting dirty…" Priya says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Same here!" I high-five Priya. Marisol phone beeps again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There's more.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>P. S., The winner of the challenge, will get to choose someone to share luxury ice lollies with</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Awesome!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>We all make our way to the challenge area.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The following challenge is not sponsored by Nickelodeon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oshun gets slimed and makes an effort with Rocco.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We all know the drill at this point.</p><p>Song: I acutally don't know. I heard it from the show The Proud Family. It is the episode when Penny is a camp counselor. Ive been searching for that song for a while but no luck :(</p><p>Evening Outfit: https://www.dhgate.com/product/new-products-autumn-fashion-killa-hoodie/391370095.html</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We made it to the area and saw buckets, a pool, and slime. This was definitely going to get messy. Thank goodness my swimsuit was underneath my romper. My phone beeps.</p><p>"I got a text!"</p><p>
  <strong> Islanders, in today's challenge, the girls need to find their perfect match! Boys- will each be covered in a different colour slime. Girls- you will need to create a new colour, by mixing the slime from two of the boys and getting it into your jugs. You must do this without your hands. The girl whose slime most closely resembles their assigned colour will win the challenges and the ice lollies. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> #slimeageddon #getmessy </strong>
</p><p>Gary raised an eyebrow. "Did they make this challenge for Bobby?"</p><p>Bobby grins from ear to ear. "It's like they read my mind!"</p><p>Rahim frowns, "This is going to be awful."</p><p>Priya smacks his back. "Don't be a diva! This is going to be fun!"</p><p>Here comes Lottie stirring up shit. "Any opportunity to grind up all the boys…"</p><p>
  <em> What's wrong with that! </em>
</p><p>Priya cuts her eyes at Lottie. "What was that?"</p><p>Hope gets in between them. "Moving on. swiftly."</p><p>The boys take their places in the giant pool. Noah and Gary have red slime, Rocco and Rahim have blue slime, and Bobby has yellow slime. Each of us girls is assigned a colour. I got my favorite: purple! The girls take stance. As soon as the signal was given, we charged the boys. I take a running start and jump, thinking I will slide across the pool. I was wrong.</p><p>
  <em> The pool isn't slip enough. </em>
</p><p>I ran over to Rocco first. He's standing in a starfish pose. "Do what you want with me, babe." </p><p>
  <em> Oh? </em>
</p><p>I rub my chest against his. He then pulls me in an embrace. "Careful, I can't use my hands."</p><p>He gives me a sly smirk. "Isn't that a shame…" After a few moments of rubbing my body against his, I'm covered in his slime. "I didn't realize you were so talented."</p><p>
  <em> Really? Where the hell have you been? </em>
</p><p>"Maybe if you're good today, you'll get even more..."</p><p>"I'll be counting the minutes."</p><p>Priya grins at me. "Nice work, babes!"</p><p>I look at Everyone else. Hope isn't giving up Noah anytime soon. Marisol isn't having fun with Gary; she walks over to Rocco to get his slime.</p><p><em> I </em>   <em>  see we have the same colour </em></p><p>Gary looked so down. I assume the apology didn't work. So out of the kindness of my heart, I went over to him. Plus I need red.</p><p>Gary beamed when I walked over. "You're already nice and slimy." I slowly shimmy up and down his body until I'm nice and purple. Gary stops me from grinding. He moves his fingers on my stomach, where I am the most ticklish. I look down to see he made a smiley face on my belly. " There, my masterpiece." I continued to grind on Gary as I'm whining my hips against his. I noticed Marisol looking at me, frowning.</p><p>
  <em> Um, why the face? Said you weren't interested in Gary. </em>
</p><p>Gary and I looked at each other. "So, you are trying to finish what you started yesterday?"</p><p>I bit my lip at him. "Maybe…"</p><p>Okay, so I'm not entirely over Gary just yet. Could you blame me, though! Look at him! I was not going to pass the opportunity to grind on him. I was not disappointed. I wink and gently pushed him away, leaving him flustered. Walking in the slime was hard. Everyone is tripping over each. Luckily for me, I tripped on Marisol. She smiled at me. "Getting kinda close there." Then I thought of an idea.</p><p>
  <em> Hmm, let's boost those TV ratings a notch. </em>
</p><p>Without warning, I moved my hips against Marisol's. "Well, aren't you cheeky?" She follows suit. The two of us couldn't stop laughing. "I haven't done this with a friend since uni!" She sashays towards the main group.</p><p>
  <em> Now to really have some fun. </em>
</p><p>I ran back over to Rocco. "You just can't get enough of me! Maybe you can help me shower this stuff off later?. Wait, shouldn't you be getting back to the jugs?"</p><p>I walked behind Rocco and jumped on his back. Instead of grabbing my legs, he grabs my ass.</p><p>
  <em> Somebody was bound to grab it. </em>
</p><p>"Don't mind me. I'm just a little...cheeky."</p><p>
  <em> Har har. </em>
</p><p>I jumped down, having him face me. I pushed him down on his back, pinning him against the platform as I got on top of him. The others look on open-mouthed. Rocco's eyes go wide. "I thought we would be doing this in the hideaway."</p><p>I simply stood up towering over him, with a smirk on my face. I see it's just me and Priya that remain in the pool. Priya giving me a thumbs up." There's no holding you back, babe!" </p><p>I run over to my jug wholly covered in slime. In the corner of my eye, I see Priya grinding up on Noah. Hope doesn't notice a thing. Damn, I wanted to see her face.</p><p>
  <em> Good for her </em>
</p><p>I proceed to mind my business. Unfortunately, you can't say the same for Lottie. "What did I tell you about her?"</p><p>Priya glanced at Lottie. "What?"</p><p>Hope finally turns around, and she is heated. "What the hell is this? You don't need red to make green."</p><p>Priya seems embarrassed. "Oh! I'm, uh, not so good with colours…"</p><p>
  <em> Why stop now? </em>
</p><p>"Don't play innocent." Lottie folded her arms. "You totally just wanted to stick it on him while Hope had her back turned."</p><p>
  <em> And yet you wanted Priya to break them up. </em>
</p><p>"Stick it on him?" Priya and Lottie are going at it. "You still had to rub up against the boys."</p><p>"Yeah, and I went for the ones that I needed, and that's all."</p><p>
  <em> But you still have to grind, though. Can't fault Priya for having fun. </em>
</p><p>"I notice Oshun isn't saying much. Seeing as she pulled the same stunt."</p><p>
  <em> No, you didn't! </em>
</p><p>"Now wait a good goddamn minute!" I faced Lottie. "First off, I didn't grind on Noah. If I did, I'd make sure Hope watches. Second, you see, my body is completely purple, which is the color I clearly need. Third, it's just harmless fun, and if you are not cool with that, then you need to back the fuck up."</p><p>Lottie just stares at me while Priya gives me a smile. Now back to getting the slime off. </p><p>
  <em> How am I supposed to get it off? </em>
</p><p>Without thinking, I just started to shake like a dog. Some slime did make it into the jug. The others began to laugh at me.</p><p>"That looks like fun." Priya does the same. Hope screams as some slime gets in her hair.</p><p>"Watch it!"</p><p>I laughed at Hope. "Call it an improvement."</p><p>
  <em> I wish it covered her face. </em>
</p><p>A few minutes later, the challenge was done. We were waiting to see who won.</p><p>"I got a text!" I said.</p><p>
  <strong> Oshun, as the Islander with the most slime that closest resembles your colour, you won today's challenge and the ice lollies. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> #willyoushare #lickaway </strong>
</p><p>I just put my hands on my thigh, bend my knees, and did a victory twerk. Priya grinned and gave me a pat on my ass.</p><p>"Twerk it, girl! And also, thanks."</p><p>"You can thank me once I give you your ice lollie."</p><p>"Oshun, you don't have to do that."</p><p>"I want to. Now c'mon, can't keep them waiting."</p><p>We all cleared out of the challenge area. As we were heading inside the Villa, I hear Lottie gossiping. "Do you girls what I'm talking about now?"</p><p>"I really think she got confused, babe," Marisol says.</p><p>"I wonder if Ibrahim sees it that way. I should ask him."</p><p>
  <em> Lottie, not now. </em>
</p><p>"Please don't, hun," Hope says, wiping some of the slime off. "It's going to start problems."</p><p>"Please, I'm solving this problem."</p><p>"Lottie, I'm asking as a friend."</p><p>"Wait, are you invoking…"</p><p>"Girl Code? Yes."</p><p>"Damn. Fine." Lottie pouts. Somehow I feel Lottie's on me. "How about when Oshun was all up in Gary's business?"</p><p>
  <em> Bitch, did I not make myself clear ten minutes ago? </em>
</p><p>I didn't bother looking at her. "It was necessary," I said in annoyance. Marisol steps in. "She's right."</p><p>"Did you enjoy the challenge, Marisol."</p><p>"Yes and no. Getting close with Gary was awkward, but Rocco was a lot more fun." Then she covers her mouth. She turns to me. "Not in that way!" </p><p>"It's a challenge, it's cool. I mean hey, we grind on each other, didn't we?"</p><p>Marisol blushes and looks away. We all headed upstairs to shower and change for the evening.</p><p>-----</p><p>In the dressing room, Hope is doing Marisol's hair, Lottie and Priya are doing their make-up. I walked into the room as Hope speaks. "I don't know about anyone else here, but I feel like going all out tonight. You girls should do the same." </p><p>I look at Hope through the mirror as I put my hair in a high ponytail. "Well, you go ahead. I'll be chilling on the roof terrace with my headphones."</p><p>Hope whips around. "Not tonight, you're not! I'll force you into a nice dress if I have to."</p><p>
  <em> I wish the fuck you would. </em>
</p><p>"Try it if you want to? You will be wasting your time. And plus, I'm already dressed for the evening." I am wearing my red 'Fashion Killa' crop hoodie, sweatpants, and my red and white Nike shoes.</p><p>"Tonight's a big night! We have to put in the effort. I want Noah's jaw to drop when he sees me!"</p><p>
  <em> For what? To throw up? </em>
</p><p>"Besides, I think Rocco would like you more if you were more glam.</p><p>"Clearly, you didn't hear me this morning. Just because you all dress a certain way doesn't mean I have to follow suit. And if what you're wearing is glam, then what I have on was made by Alexander McQueen."</p><p>Priya ducks her head from behind the mirror. "I actually love your look, Oshun. You can steal a thousand hearts in that."</p><p>
  <em> That's the plan </em>
</p><p>"As if that wasn't your intention…"</p><p>
  <em> Bitter ass Lottie back at it again. </em>
</p><p>Priya shoots Lottie a pointed look. "You got something to say, Lottie? You don't get to insult me and smile in my face."</p><p>
  <em> Ooh get her, Priya. Get her! </em>
</p><p>Lottie slams her eyeliner and stands up. "When do I ever do that? I've always been open about what I think of you."</p><p>"You've been making snide, childish comments about me all day?"</p><p>"Ha! Childish? I'm 24, babe."</p><p>"Than act like it!"</p><p>I'm just leaning on the wall, amused by all this. Hope is trying to break it up.</p><p>"Have we all just skipped over the fact she swooped in and stole Gary from Oshun."</p><p>"What did you think I was going to do? I had to choose someone. I was honest about my intentions the entire time."</p><p>
  <em> She right, though </em>
</p><p>"That doesn't matter, babe."</p><p>"You're so pig-headed, Lottie. Your sense of girl code is so messed up that you don't realize that you're breaking it?"</p><p>"I'm breaking girl code?"</p><p>"Can we just calm down?" I hope to try to stop the fight. "Don't say anything that you'll regret later." Marisol butts in as well.</p><p>"Whatever I'm done with this." Lottie walks out of the room.</p><p>"There you go, walking off!" Priya pursues Lottie, leaving me in the room with Hope and Marisol.</p><p>"We should follow them," Hope says. </p><p>"We? I am not going." I said, "I'm going to chill like I said."</p><p>"But-"</p><p> I was already out of the room.</p><p>-----</p><p>I'm sitting on the terrace with headphones in my ears. I look over the Villa, I see Priya and Lottie still arguing, Marisol and Lottie trying to calm them down, Bobby and Rahim are just watching. Suddenly I see Lottie storming off. I turn my attention to the moon.</p><p>
  <em> "Boy, under the moonlight </em>
</p><p>
  <em> All alone you and me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I hoping you feel like </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You'll always come to rescue me." </em>
</p><p>I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.</p><p>
  <em> "We are together </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Like the waves in the sea </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And there another memory </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And to live this fantasy." </em>
</p><p>I opened my eyes, and suddenly Gary was next to me. We were at the docks of a shipyard, watching all the bright lights.</p><p>
  <em> "If I was your woman, we could be in love </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And nobody would have to know </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If I was your woman, we could have a fun time </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Givin' you my heart and soul." </em>
</p><p>I quickly snap out of my thoughts. I seriously had Gary on the brain. He really has an effect on me. So much for giving Rocco a chance. Maybe I'll try this time. </p><p>
  <em> I should go find him </em>
</p><p>Before, I was able to get up. Lottie walks out and sits down. It looks like she's been crying. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Always, babe." She lets out a small sniffle. "Must look pathetic right now."</p><p>"Nah. You have great quality waterproof make-up."</p><p>"I appreciate you being nice, but we both know that's not how it is."</p><p>
  <em> Well, fuck me for trying. </em>
</p><p>"Hey, I'm not always mean!"</p><p>"Sorry. It's just what Priya said really got to me. Normally I don't cry…" she turns to me. "You didn't really take a side earlier."</p><p>"Because it just wasn't my place. You and Priya needed to sort out y'all problems."</p><p>"But, you do see where I'm coming from?"</p><p>"I get it. Girl Code means a lot to you, but in here, sometimes it has to be broken. You can't really fault, Priya. She has been real with us since she walked in the door."</p><p>"Is it really that much better to be betrayed to my face rather than behind my back? How about don't betray me at all!"</p><p>"It was bound to happen to someone. I hate that it had to be me, but I've already made my peace with that. It's just the way of the game she didn't have much control over the situation." </p><p>"Maybe. Then the way she behaves afterward? The whole being best friends with everyone? She's kinda insensitive about it all. I feel like she isn't here for love. I want to be able to find the one."</p><p>
  <em> We all want to find the one. </em>
</p><p>"And you will. I'm sure Priya wants the same. The way I see you're just putting your problems on her."</p><p>"I-" Lottie went silent. She thought to herself before speaking again. "Maybe you're right. You've made a lot of sense. Maybe I should give her more of a chance. I won't be her friend, though." She takes a breath, "Thanks for the talking, babe."</p><p>"Anytime. I'll leave you alone for a while." I got up and head inside.</p><p>----</p><p>Rocco approaches me as I walk into the bedroom.</p><p>"Hey, mind a bit of alone time with me?"</p><p>
  <em> Alright, time to give Rocco my undivided attention. </em>
</p><p>"I don't mind at all."</p><p>"Great. Here lie down on the bed."</p><p>I raised my eyebrow. "Don't you have to buy me dinner first?"</p><p>Rocco laughs. "Funny. I was going to give you a massage."</p><p>
  <em> Hmm, I do love massages. </em>
</p><p>I lie down on the bed. Rocco puts his hands on my shoulders. He works his fingers to dig into all the right spots. It's clear that he's done this more than a few times. I didn't listen to his story about him being in Croatia. This was heaven.</p><p>"What's your take on the Lottie situation?"</p><p>"I rather not talk about it."</p><p>"I guess that's fair." His fingers trickle down my side, sending shivers coursing up my back. They rest just above my hips. For a moment there, I wasn't sure where he was going to go next.</p><p>
  <em> Watch where you touch! </em>
</p><p>He then rolls them up my back, melting away more tension. "Mmm. This feels amazing."</p><p>"Glad I can help."</p><p>It seems like the massage went on forever. In the right way, of course. I can just fall asleep right now and wake up feeling great. Hate to admit it, but Rocco kinda won me over.</p><p>"All done."</p><p>
  <em> No... </em>
</p><p>I turn over to find him sitting beside me on the bed, smiling at me.</p><p>
  <em> Hmm, I suppose I could kiss him. He earned it. </em>
</p><p>"Come here, you." I pull him towards me, and our lips meet. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sink into the kiss. If this is one of those spiritual journeys, glad I went along for the ride. When I opened my eyes, Rocco is looking at me. I am completely lost in his smolder.</p><p>"That was intense."</p><p>"That's because we have a real connection, Oshun."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah. I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you."</p><p>
  <em> Damn </em>
</p><p>"Glad we spent this moment together."</p><p><em> I </em>   <em>  am too. Rocco's not so bad  </em></p><p>I got up from the bed and composed myself.</p><p>
  <em> I wonder what else the night holds. </em>
</p><p>-------</p><p>I head down to the kitchen to get a drink. I see Gary is by himself with pastrami, pickles, and condiments laid out on the counter. He's butter a slice of bread, but it tears under the knife.</p><p>"Need a hand?"</p><p>He sees me enter. "I'm good. I appreciate the offer, though." He sighs. "My man usually makes my food for me."</p><p>"That's really sweet."</p><p>"That's her all over. She wants to make sure her family has looked after." He gives up on his sandwich and stares at the counter for a moment before looking back at me. "Things haven't got any better between Marisol and me. The spark isn't there after all." He takes my hand. "At this point, the person I'm closest with is you." When he said that, my heart fluttered. I just spent time with Rocco, and it was terrific. After all that, I'm still stuck on Gary. I must be a real clown right now.</p><p>"Not going to lie, I still feel there's something between us."</p><p>Gary smirked. "I knew it. I'm kicking myself for not picking you at the recoupling." He looks around. There's no sign of anyone. "We're all alone. How about a kiss?"</p><p>I want to. I really want to, but I didn't want to be unfair to Rocco. This is all getting too much. I just gave him a laugh. "Maybe next time."</p><p>"I was being cheeky. You're still worth the wait, though." Gary kisses me on the cheek. I couldn't help but blush. Just then, Marisol comes in and walks toward me. "Hope's gathering all the girls by the fire pit. She wants to get everything out in the open."</p><p>"That sounds pretty dangerous."</p><p>"Yeah...you could say that she was 'playing with fire!'"</p><p>I laughed at the super corny pun. "Oh my days, Marisol, that was bad but so good."</p><p>Marisol grins and loops her arm around my shoulder. "I think Bobby started to rub off on me. Let's go."</p><p>We head over to the firepit where Hope, Priya, and Lottie were waiting. We sat in between Priya and Lottie as Hope began to speak. "Earlier, there were some words thrown around. I say we settle this before it gets any worse. How do you feel, Lottie?"</p><p>"I talked to Oshun about it. What she said made a lot of sense."</p><p>"Well, that's great. Thanks, Oshun, You're actually nice for once."</p><p>I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Just don't assume I'm going to be the peacekeeper around here."</p><p>Lottie continued, "I'm still not your biggest fan, Priya, but I know my issues aren't your fault." She pauses then speaks. "I'm sorry."</p><p>Priya smiles at her "I accept your apology."</p><p>All the girls stood up and split off, heading inside the Villa. As I was walking, I see the boys watching from the roof terrace.</p><p>Maybe those two will finally calm down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. If three's a crowd, what does four make?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oshun still struggles with her feelings with Gary and Rocco. It seems like another guy will make it impossible for her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Morning outfit: https://www.gotitabrands.com/product/two-piece-romper-dress-fabulous-crop-top-and-maxi-skirt-set/</p><p>Song: 19-2000 by Gorillaz</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm sitting out here on the roof terrace already dressed in my floral two-piece. The Islanders are still asleep. I was taking in the morning air and reflected on the past four days. It's been intense.</p><p>
  <em>  "The world is spinning too fast  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  I'm buying lead Nike shoes  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  To keep myself tethered  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  To the days I've tried to lose"  </em>
</p><p>Mostly last night. I had spent time with Rocco and enjoyed every minute of it. Then Gary told me he still feels close to me. I think the same towards him. It's all getting confusing.</p><p>
  <em>  "My mama said to slow down  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  You must make your own shoes  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  Stop dancing to the music  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  Of Gorillaz in a happy mood."  </em>
</p><p>Then the whole Priya-Lottie blow up. Hopefully, they have settled down. I know Lottie apologized, but does it feel half-assed?</p><p>
  <em>  "Keeping my groove on  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  Day dee bop..."  </em>
</p><p>I laid back into the seat, letting the fresh breeze flow through.</p><p>
  <em>  Today can't possibly get more intense.  </em>
</p><p>Oh, it did alright. Surprisingly not in a bad way. I heard splashing coming from the pool. Two boys were sitting with their feet in the water. One is a tall, lean blonde, and the other had spiky black hair. Today is my favourite day. Why, you may ask? This is the day I met the love of my life. </p><p>
  <em>  New boys!  </em>
</p><p>My lips curled into a mischievous smile.</p><p>
  <em>  No one's up. I get to have both to myself!  </em>
</p><p>I got up and dashed down the stairs. As I was crossing the lawn, I did my best runway walk, hair flip, bedroom eyes, and flashiest smile. I know it's extra, don't judge me.</p><p>"Hey, boys," both turn to me and smile. The blonde spoke first. "Hey, I'm Henrik."</p><p>Henrik, the Scandinavian 'Thor'-geous guy. He is adorable and slow when it comes to puns, jokes, and expressions. Like Rocco, he all about the rugged life.</p><p>The next boy spoke. "Hello, I'm Lucas."</p><p>Here he is, folks. The one that has stolen my heart. Posh boys were never on my radar, especially since my parents want me to meet one. Lucas was more than that. Goofball, sweet, he can be just as petty as I am, I could go on the various reasons I love this man, but this story would be too damn long.</p><p>"It's great to meet you both," I said both, but I'm looking solely at Lucas. He feels my gaze on him, and he smoulder at me.</p><p>"Likewise…"</p><p>
  <em>  He's got Rocco beat when it comes to smouldering. I feel weak in the knees.  </em>
</p><p>"Kudos on being down first, but where are the others?"</p><p>
  <em> Who the hell cares? </em>
</p><p>"They're sleeping. And besides, I couldn't wait. I wanted you both all to myself."</p><p>Henrik smiles. "Direct. I like that."</p><p>Lucas stares at me. "You came down here without waking them up?" His lips curled into a smile. "That's cheeky. Somehow I knew you were going to be the one to pull a stunt like this."</p><p>"Yeah, like the way you stayed back with the guys during yesterday's challenge. Classic, Oshun."</p><p>I giggled. "Oh, boys, you haven't seen anything yet." </p><p>Lucas chimes in. "I can't wait to see what more you have to offer."</p><p>
  <em> Goodness, man, I'm not about to ruin my outfit because I flooded my basement. </em>
</p><p>"So, have you guys seen anything interesting?"</p><p>Henrik answers first. "Oh, we've seen plenty. Did you know Bobby practices impressions when no one's around?"</p><p>"That sounds like Bobby."</p><p>"We also saw you killed that houseplant." Lucas laughs. </p><p>"I didn't mean to. It was either me or Logan."</p><p>"Logan?"</p><p>"The plant."</p><p>Henrik laughs. "You actually named a plant? Oh, imagine the memes."</p><p>"Here's an important question, who's the fan favourite?"</p><p>Lucas with this smile. "You're definitely the most talked about. Especially on Twitter. There's a #TheOshunShow going around."</p><p>
  <em>  Aw hell yeah!  </em>
</p><p>I strike a pose. "No complaints there."</p><p>"Hey, boys!" I heard Priya's voice. I turn to see the girls running over.</p><p>
  <em>  Shit! They're awake!  </em>
</p><p>"Good morning, ladies!" Henrik said</p><p>"It's certainly a good one," Lucas says.</p><p>Marisol jumped in, "Have you been in the pool yet?"</p><p>"Yeah, we got bored from waiting."</p><p>"It is certainly hot out here already," Lucas says as his gaze remained focused on me.</p><p>
  <em>  Please, don't make me change my outfit.  </em>
</p><p>"Nice of you to not wake us up, Oshun," Lottie says as all the girls frowned at me. I don't know why they are mad. They all knew what this was.</p><p>"Not my fault, you woke up late. I'm used to waking up early."</p><p>"Clearly. It looks like we have to keep an eye on you."</p><p>"OK, then, MUM. It's going to be awkward going to the bathroom, though."</p><p>Hope turns to Lucas. Clearly, she's showing interest in him as well. She has Noah on lockdown, she isn't getting Lucas. Over Logan's dead body. "So, what do you boys do?"</p><p>Lucas opens his mouth but is cut off by Marisol.</p><p>"How are we coming across to the public?"</p><p>Priya butts in as well. "How much can you bench press?"</p><p>
  <em>Geez, these girls act like they never saw men before.</em>
</p><p>The boys' eyes go wide and looked at each other as they try to get a word in.</p><p>"I knew these girls were going to be a handful, but this is something else!" Henrik says. Lucas gives off a smile and goes back to looking at me. Maybe he looked at the girls too, but I'm sure he was looking at me. Hell, who wouldn't?</p><p>"I'll show you who's a handful." Lottie steps up to Henrik.</p><p>
  <em> And not in a fun way, either. </em>
</p><p>"Oh, you're even feistier in person."</p><p>"So, what have you guys seen so far?" Marisol asks.</p><p>Lucas answers. "Oh, all sorts. I'd say some of the sneaky kisses are probably the most entertaining."</p><p>
  <em> Sneaky kisses? Should I be worried? </em>
</p><p>"Who's been doing that?" Priya looks around.</p><p>"Not our place to say. That would be kiss-and-tell by proxy." Henrik raised his brows at Lucas.</p><p>"Why phrase it so weirdly?"</p><p>Lucas looks away, "That's….just how I talk."</p><p><em> He's so cute when he's awkward </em>.</p><p>Priya changes the subject. "Anyway, what do you guys do?"</p><p>"I'm a physiotherapist," Lucas says.</p><p>
  <em> That's hot. </em>
</p><p>I played with a strand of my twist and bit my lip at him. I'm well aware I do this a lot. It's a habit I can't break right now. "So, you give the best massages?"</p><p>"Well...I've had no complaints." Here he goes doing the damn smolder. Seriously one look shouldn't have this effect on a person. "I'm also good at giving people a real good stretch…"</p><p>
  <em> Ugh, I'm getting real moist out here. </em>
</p><p>"Perhaps you could show us some exercises later," Priya says. It looks like she's interested in him too. Priya, my friend and all but she will not swipe this one from me.</p><p>"And I'm a climbing and wilderness survival instructor."</p><p>
  <em> Are you for real? </em>
</p><p>"That's a thing?" I asked Henrik. "It totally is! I started as a climbing instructor and occasionally would take advanced students out to the big, secluded spots. They wanted to learn about the wilderness from me, and that should also teach it."</p><p>Marisol asks another question. "What are you guys interested in?"</p><p>"Climbing," Henrik says proudly.</p><p>"We know that. What else?"</p><p>"I love anything outdoors."</p><p>
  <em> Just as I thought, he lives that rugged life. </em>
</p><p>"I like water sports." Lucas bringing the attention on him. "I mostly enjoy a good bit of rowing."</p><p>
  <em> You like the water, huh? </em>
</p><p>"That sounds romantic," I said. </p><p>"Oh, it can be. Find the right lake or river? Nothing better. Maybe if I was with a certain water goddess…."</p><p>
  <em> And the floodgates have opened! </em>
</p><p>Hope speaks, "I never heard someone talks as posh as you do. It's amazing…."</p><p>
  <em> Go away, Hope. </em>
</p><p>Just then, the boys came outside and crowded around Henrik and Lucas, separating the girls and me from them.</p><p>
  <em> Um, excuse you! </em>
</p><p>Rocco kisses me on the cheek. "Hope you didn't mind us butting in. We just wanted to get to know the new guys."</p><p>
  <em> I mind! You better be lucky I have to go change my bottoms. </em>
</p><p>I ran inside to quickly change into some denim shorts and went back to the group who migrated to the firepit.</p><p>"Babe, sit next to me," Rocco called out to me. I forgot I was coupled up with him. I see Lucas and Henrik look at me. </p><p>
  <em> Damn… </em>
</p><p>I sat next to Rocco to avoid suspicion. He puts his arm around me. I took a quick glance at Lucas, who returns it.</p><p>Why didn't he show up on the third day? This would make things easier. Anyway, boys were asking all types of questions. I drifted in and out because I am battling with my feelings again. Here I'm back and forth with how I feel with Gary versus how I feel with Rocco. And now that Lucas is here, it's going to get even harder. If you're wondering why I said Lucas, well, this happened:</p><p>"Who do you guys fancy?" Noah asked.</p><p>"I'll go first," Lucas says. He looks at my direction, though I wished he didn't. I just change bottoms for goodness sake. "For me, it's got to be Oshun. You are the type of woman I go for, and I love to get to know you better."</p><p>See what I mean. I totally want to know Lucas too, but I said I'd give Rocco a chance. As far as what I'm feeling towards Gary, about the same. I feel like I'm running a three-ring circus. </p><p>"I-um…" I couldn't get any words out. I covered my face from embarrassment.</p><p>"Cat got your tongue?" Lucas smirks, making me blush harder. What is going on with me? This has never happened to me before? I'm usually making the boys flustered.</p><p>Gary calls out to Rocco, "You got some serious competition. Are you prepared?"</p><p>"Always. These guys aren't a real threat." </p><p>
  <em> I'm kind of shocked that he would be the jealous type. </em>
</p><p>I looked over at Gary. He looks at me with a worried expression.  </p><p>
  <em> Gary is feeling the pressure too. </em>
</p><p>Gary stood up and decides to give the new lads a house tour. Everyone else joins in except Priya and me. We were chatting on the daybeds.</p><p>"That was some morning, eh Oshun?"</p><p>"I know, right? Things are really starting to ramp up now."</p><p>Priya gives me a disappointed look. "I still can't believe you ran down without telling us!"</p><p>"Priya, you mean to tell me you wouldn't have done the same?"</p><p>Priya blushes. "Well…"</p><p>"Thought so."</p><p>"So... Lucas said he fancied you. How are you feeling?</p><p>
  <em> Like a super soaker. </em>
</p><p>"I think he's super cute."</p><p>"Oh, he's fit."</p><p>
  <em> The things I would do to him… </em>
</p><p>"If he asks you to couple up with him, what would you do?" That was a huge question. I still don't know what to do. I know me and Lucas would have to have a chat. That is if I don't climb this man like a tree. Even though Priya and I are friends, I don't know if I could trust her with this. Not yet, anyway.</p><p>"I'd consider it."</p><p>Priya gives me a crazy look. "I don't think any girl would say that. Heck, I would in a heartbeat."</p><p>Priya lays back on the daybeds looking at the sky. "It's like we've been here forever when it's only been five days." She closes her eyes and starts humming a tune. </p><p>
  <em> Sounds like Boys N Motion </em>
</p><p>"It gets proper intense in here, can't it? I've not been in an environment for a long time." She turns to me. "What's your favourite thing about being in the Villa so far?"</p><p>"Being able to relax. The weather is gorgeous."</p><p>"It sure is."</p><p>"What about you?"</p><p>"It has been weird but amazing. Mainly because it's been ages since I been on holiday with friends. Everyone at home is all TGIF, and I'm just internally screaming about will the buyer pull out? How many open houses will I have? Yada yada yada."</p><p>
  <em> Wow, she never gets to chill?  </em>
</p><p>"Look on the bright side, you can finally relax while you're here."</p><p>"So right! I'm enjoying all the chilling while I can."</p><p>"Hey, gals!" We see Bobby approaching us with three mugs. "I noticed you two aren't on Gary's grand tour, and no one made tea, so here you go!" We both take the mugs from him.</p><p>
  <em> Well, that's really nice of him. What's the catch? </em>
</p><p>"How could I resist? It's how I gather my inner tranquili-tea!" I couldn't help but make a joke out of it. And with Bobby too?</p><p>"Oh yeah?. Well, I'd have to put sugar in it. Wait, you're already sweet enough."</p><p>
  <em> Aww, Bobby.  </em>
</p><p>"That's so overdone, Bobby." Priya wasn't impressed by that line."</p><p>"Whatever, you've gotta love a classic." Bobby gives me a wink and hands me the mug. I took a sip of the tea. </p><p>
  <em> This tastes great! </em>
</p><p>"This is amazing, Bobby!"</p><p>"Thanks. Better rejoined Gary's tour bus."</p><p>"So aren't here to ask about the new boys?" Priya asked.</p><p>"What your opinions are about them is none of my business. I just wanted to bring you a cup of tea. Enjoy."</p><p>He heads back inside the Villa.</p><p>"Bobby is so nice." </p><p>"Lottie is lucky to be in a couple with him. Even if it is a friendship couple." </p><p>We continued to relax and chat, waiting for the group to return.</p><p>--------</p><p>The girls, Bobby, and I are sitting by the pool. Somehow the conversation is about Bobby's hands. It's better than the girls trying to sus me out about the new guys. I'm not telling them anything. Something tells me one of them might throw me under the bus. </p><p>"Guys, I got a text!" Priya says</p><p>
  <strong> Islanders, new boys Lucas and Henrik have each chosen three girls to take on dates. The first girls chosen are… </strong>
</p><p>Hope's and my phone, beeps. I got a date with Henrik while Hope gets a date with Lucas. It should have been me, dammit. Hope goes first too damn much. Anyway, I head up to the dressing room. I put on my white jumpsuit with silver stripes. I'm looking myself over in the mirror, I see Rocco walk in.</p><p>"I heard you're off for a date with that Henrik bloke."</p><p>"Yeah, I am."</p><p>"How do you feel about it?"</p><p>
  <em> Is he fishing? </em>
</p><p>"It's nice to be asked."</p><p>"Of course. Just so you know, I'm not salty about him asking you."</p><p>
  <em> Did I ask you? </em>
</p><p>"The guys want to get to know the most beautiful girl in the Villa."</p><p>
  <em> Fucking right! </em>
</p><p>"Catch you later." Rocco walks out.</p><p>I check myself over one more time and head out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. If the big red shoe fits......</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oshun spoils a prank, has a date with Lucas, and calls Hope out on a lie.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had just returned from my date with Henrik. It was enjoyable. He thought I was like a celebrity to him, which isn't exactly wrong, it was still sweet to say. We bonded over books, games, jokes even though he missed the punchline on a lot of them. We were also spying on Hope's date with Lucas. They look like they were having a good time. I was so tempted to ruin that date, but I decided to leave her alone. For now. The only downside to the date was that he didn't have a shirt on. His body's nice, but it is a date. Suddenly Bobby comes jogging up to me excitedly.</p><p>"Hey Oshun, you're just in time!"</p><p>"Time for what?"</p><p>"Pranks! It's a perfect time. Everyone is pretty much preoccupied."</p><p>Bobby leads me to the dressing room, which is no one is around. What prank could Bobby possibly come up with?</p><p>"Spill, what's the prank?"</p><p>"I'm going to take all of Rocco's clothes and Henrik's clothes and mix them up. That way, later on, they'll end up wearing each other's clothes!*</p><p>
  <em> That's a terrible prank! </em>
</p><p>"That's all you've got?"</p><p>"Look, I'm working under a tight time pressure, OK?"</p><p>
  <em> Touchy! </em>
</p><p>"It's not like you get golden opportunities to do this. Will you help?" </p><p>
  <em> Well… </em>
</p><p>"OK."</p><p>Just then, I hear footsteps coming from outside. "Hey, has anyone seen my flip flops?" That was Rocco's voice! Ew, he's searching for those hideous flip flops. Bobby wants me to distract him.</p><p>
  <em> I'm in a sabotaging mood, though. </em>
</p><p>I walked right into the bedroom where Rocco was under the bed, still looking for the flip flops Jesus Christ himself wouldn't be caught dead wearing. Oof, to what I just said.</p><p>Rocco stands up and sees me approaching. "Oshun, hey. Have you seen my flip flops?"</p><p>
  <em> Sorry, Bobby. </em>
</p><p>"Bobby wanted me to distract you while he does a prank involving swapping your clothes with Henrik's."</p><p>"That's a terrible prank."</p><p>
  <em> Thank you! </em>
</p><p>"Better go ask Bobby not to rearrange my stuff, then. See you around, Oshun." Rocco head into the dressing room. I can hear him scolding Bobby and found those awful flip flops. Just then, my phone beeps.</p><p>
  <strong> Lucas has invited you as his final date of the day. </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> Saving the best for last, I see. Let me change out of this outfit. </em>
</p><p>----</p><p>Lucas is standing by a small table on top of a hill. As I approach, he looks stunned as if he saw a vision of beauty in a blue dress with cutouts and a high slit. </p><p>"Hey, uh, I-I-I…" he was fumbling over his words.</p><p>I laughed at him. "Have you ever had a dream that's- that you, um, had that you, um, you would- you could do- you would- you want- you- you could do so- you- you wanted to do so much that you could do anything?"</p><p>He laughed at me. "I do sound like that meme, don't I?"</p><p>He pulls my chair out, and we both sat down. "This place is amazing, right?"</p><p>"It's incredible. It's so good to see a little bit of the countryside." I smile as a light breeze blows through my hair. There was a moment of silence. Lucas's face is a shade of pink.</p><p>
  <em> He's a little shy. Awww, bless him. </em>
</p><p>"So...Are you happy I picked you to come on this date?"</p><p>"YES!" I said excitedly. Lucas just blinks at me. </p><p>
  <em> Way too full-on. </em>
</p><p>"Uh, I mean yeah, it's cool."</p><p>"Just cool?"</p><p>
  <em> I sound like a douche. </em>
</p><p>"What I meant is this is exactly where I want to be right now."</p><p>Lucas smiles, "Great!" He pours champagne in both our glasses. "Can I say something kind of weird?"</p><p>"I mean, we started the date off weird, so no turning back now."</p><p>"That's fair. Well, the Villa is so much bigger than I thought it was going to be."</p><p>"How is that weird?"</p><p>"I dunno. I guess from watching it on my phone, and because that's a small screen, I thought everything here was tiny too."</p><p>"When you put it that way, it is kind of weird."</p><p>"Not as weird as naming a plant, Logan."</p><p>"Hey, respect the dead!" We both laughed a good while. Lucas then continues speaking.</p><p>"There's one question I really want to ask. And that's how you're feeling about Rocco?"</p><p>
  <em> Oh shit.  </em>
</p><p>That right there killed my mood a bit. I really forgot I am coupled up with the guy. I mean, I feel something is there with him. I just don't know what. Is it different than how I feel about Lucas or Gary even?</p><p>"Wow, you don't mess around!"</p><p>"Go big or go home, right? Just working our way to the important stuff." He seems like he's trying to read my expression. "I don't want to come in and start upsetting everybody."</p><p>"You'll fit right in. Everyone's really nice. Hope is debatable, though."</p><p>"Is that so? Interesting." He sits back in his chair, relaxing a bit. "I have another question for you. When you think about the person you want to end up with, what kind of mental image do you get?"</p><p>
  <em> Pretty big question.  </em>
</p><p>"How do you mean?"</p><p>"It's like…" he seems to think about how to word it. "Do you imagine them sitting on a bus? Or on a plane? Or in bed?"</p><p>"When I think about the person I want to spend my life with, I picture them on a plane. Probably because of my sense of adventure."</p><p>"Interesting." Lucas looks at me intently.</p><p>"Why does that matter?"</p><p>"It's something a mate of mine said to me before I came in here. He said that you can tell if you're compatible with a person by how you picture your ideal partner. Like if one person pictures a quiet beach but the other pictures an Ibiza nightclub."</p><p>
  <em> I think I get what he's saying. </em>
</p><p>"So, what do you imagine?"</p><p>"I'm going to keep that to myself for now."</p><p>
  <em> Seriously? </em>
</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Like you, I need to hang on to a little bit of mystery."</p><p>
  <em> So he thinks I'm mysterious. Good! </em>
</p><p>"Looks like our time is up."</p><p>
  <em> No….. </em>
</p><p>As I get up, Lucas walks around the table to say goodbye. "Thanks a lot for coming on this date. You were actually the person I wanted to go on a date with first."</p><p>
  <em> Yes! Yes! Yes! </em>
</p><p>"But Henrik beat me to it. I saw you guys while I was with Hope, and to be honest, kind of wanted to ruin you guys' date."</p><p>
  <em> You? </em>
</p><p>"Funny, I wanted to do that with your date."</p><p>"Great minds think alike." He then looks me in the eye. "At the end of the day, I'm only here because I want to find the right person for me. I know it's early days and everything, but I really feel like that might happen."</p><p>
  <em> He wants me. </em>
</p><p>"Not that I'm saying it might be with you or anything!"</p><p>
  <em> Yes, you are! </em>
</p><p>"Not that it wouldn't be, you know, nice if it happened, or…"</p><p>
  <em> Just let it happen, Lucas! </em>
</p><p>"I'm trying to say-" I gave him a peck on the cheek. He blushes and looks at me helplessly. "It's cool, I get it."</p><p>"Thanks. I bet they'll show that disaster on TV. I bet I look like a complete…"</p><p>"Cornball?"</p><p>"Yeah, my exact word. Thought I was the only one who says that."</p><p>"I did too."</p><p>
  <em> This is amazing! </em>
</p><p>Lucas gives me a big smile. "Thanks for the date, Oshun."</p><p>"Let's do it again sometime." I winked at him and walked away.</p><p><em> He better be watching me walk away </em>.</p><p>I looked over my shoulder; he was waving.</p><p>
  <em> That's what Mama likes! </em>
</p><p>I head towards the Villa.</p><p>-----</p><p>I arrived back in the Villa. Lottie waves me over to where her Priya and Hope were. "Come over, babes. We're comparing notes on our dates." I walked over there and pulled a bean bag up. </p><p>"Seems like you and Priya were the popular choices."</p><p>
  <em> Have you seen us?!  </em>
</p><p>Just then, Marisol joins in. "Hey, guys!"</p><p>I turned to her. "Where have you been today?"</p><p>Marisol looks disappointed. "Sunbathing, pretty much."</p><p>Lottie speaks again. "Alright. Let's talk about new boys."</p><p>Priya spoke first. "Well, I'm all about this, Henrik. He's a bit of me."</p><p>"Even though I'm not fond of the wilderness thing, I have to admit the date was fun."</p><p>"What about you, Oshun?"</p><p>"We had fun, for sure. He's very interesting."</p><p>"Doesn't sound like there are huge sparks there."</p><p>"Not saying that. Just keeping to myself is all."</p><p>"What about Lucas? He's sweet, but not my type."</p><p>Hope cuts in. "Yeah, Lucas is alright, I guess. I got bored on our date."</p><p>
  <em> Bullshit! You had a bang on time! </em>
</p><p>Pop quiz, everyone! How did I go about this situation? Did I: A- Call her out. B- Left it alone. Or C- Do a dance. I'll give you a moment. Are you done? If you answered 'A,' you are correct!</p><p>"Who are you trying to fool, Hope? You were fawning over him." </p><p>She turned her head and gave me a whole attitude. "Well, maybe, I was just being polite to Lucas? It doesn't mean there's anything to it. I bet you I'm not the only girl here who's had to fake it at some time or other."</p><p>"Fake? Girl, Henrik and I saw you laughing, kiki, smiling, and all that. Plus, if you were that damn bored, make it fun. It's not that hard."</p><p>"I don't know what your angle here is, Oshun. I'm not trying to spin some web of lies. If I had a good time with Lucas, I would have just said so. There's no problem with enjoying a date, even if you're coupled up with someone else."</p><p>
  <em> Oh, so now you enjoyed the date?? </em>
</p><p>"YOU JUST SAID YOU WERE BORED. Now all of a sudden, you enjoyed it? So which is it, Hope?"</p><p>Hope pauses and opens her mouth again. "I don't have to sit here and explain myself to you."</p><p>"That's a damn shame. You couldn't even get your lie straighten out."</p><p>Lottie is holding her sides, laughing. "Keep it coming! I'm loving this."</p><p>Marisol steers the conversation. "How do you rate Lucas, Oshun?"</p><p>
  <em> Like I'm really going to tell you hoes and Priya. </em>
</p><p>"He might do."</p><p>Priya raises an eyebrow, "Keeping it vague, I see. Well, I'm not looking for a man that might do."</p><p>Lottie nods in agreement. "Would you go with either of them over Rocco?"</p><p>
  <em> ….kind of. </em>
</p><p>"Can't really say. It's still a bit early to tell."</p><p>"That is what you said this morning. I guess Rocco has nothing to worry about."</p><p>
  <em> At least not now. </em>
</p><p>Lottie's phone beeps. "I've got a text!" She sees Bobby walking by. "Bobby, gather the others. I just got a text."</p><p>"Oi! Lottie's got a text!" All the boys ran over.</p><p>
  <strong>  Islanders, this evening you'll be throwing a Welcome Party for the new boys.  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  #welcometothevilla #getyourgrafton  </strong>
</p><p>Everyone cheers. All except Rocco and Marisol, they seem a bit down.</p><p>"Alright guys, time to get ready for tonight!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Its all in my head...at least that's what I keep telling myself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Its party time and Oshun is all in her head.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Evening Outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/565553665696819643/</p><p>Song: I Like It by Cardi B, Bad Bunny, J Balvin</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walked towards the garden and was amazed by the decor. The Villa looked like one of those outdoor nightclubs. </p><p>"Now this is more like it!" Bobby says. Priya points to a bar with neon lights. "Ooh, there's a cocktail bar up! I'm going to go get some drinks."</p><p>I called out, "Save one for me!" I went back to dancing and singing along with Bobby.</p><p>
  <em>  "Diamond district in the Jag.'  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  I said I like it like that  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  Certified, you know I'm gang, gang, gang, gang  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  I said I like it like  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  Drop the top and blow the brains  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  I said I like it like that  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  Oh, he's so handsome, what's his name?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  I said I like it  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  Oh, I need the dollars, cha-ching! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  I said I like it like that  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  Beat it up like piñatas  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  I said I like it like  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  Tell the driver, close the curtains  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  I said I like it like that  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  Bad bitch make him nervous  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  I said I like it"  </em>
</p><p>I caught Rocco looking at me. "Damn, you look like you are made of all things hot, spice, and everything nice."</p><p>I was wearing a see-through crop top with a bralette underneath and ripped jeans and fishnets. As for my hair, I just pinned it to my right side.</p><p>I chuckled. "That's because it is what I'm made of."</p><p>
  <em>  I wonder how he feels about my dates earlier.  </em>
</p><p>I see him chatting to Henrik and Lucas. He still looks exceptionally awkward.</p><p><em>  Rocco's intimidated by the boys.  </em> </p><p>I see Priya comes back with drinks. "Cocktails, anyone?"</p><p>I take one out of her hands. "Ace!"</p><p>Rocco frowns. "You made cocktails without me? I'm literally a professional."</p><p>
  <em>  No, you're literally an assassin! Well, apparently, I'm the assassin now but still…  </em>
</p><p>So far, the conversation has steered from cocktails to career advice. Rocco seemed uncomfortable that we're talking about it.</p><p>
  <em>  Hold on, Marisol did say he dropped out of uni…  </em>
</p><p>Suddenly the group disperses to all corners of the Villa. I stayed on the dance floor for a couple of songs then went to see what everyone else is doing. I walked right over to the pool where Rocco and Marisol were. They seemed to be in deep conversation. Both he and Marisol jumped when I called out to him. I noticed they move away from each other as I approached.</p><p>
  <em>  The fuck was that about?  </em>
</p><p>"Hey, what's going on?"</p><p>"Oh, nothing. Just saying to Marisol, it's cool to be having a party."</p><p>Marisol chimes in. "Yeah, it's great. I love parties…"</p><p>
  <em>  Why do they both look so guilty?  </em>
</p><p>I shift my eyes between them. "Are you both okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, just relaxing."</p><p>"Totally. That's the thing about parties, there's more of a chance to get cozy with someone."</p><p>Marisol looks at him. "You know, I never thought about it like that."</p><p>
  <em>  Right in front of me, huh?  </em>
</p><p>"Though it is harder to sneak off with so many of us in the Villa."</p><p>Marisol eyes widened ."Not like that what we're doing!" She shoots a look at Rocco.</p><p>
  <em>  I'm slowly transforming into a clown.  </em>
</p><p>"Anyway, it's kind of hard to relax when there are new boys we have to compete against."</p><p>"You've got nothing to worry about, Rocco. Gary, however, has been tense about it."</p><p>
  <em>  Rocco obviously is too.  </em>
</p><p>"How are you and Gary?"</p><p>"Not great." She and Rocco lock eyes.</p><p>
  <em>  I </em>
  <em>knew I should have carried a pencil on me  </em>
</p><p>"Marisol, you mind if Oshun and I have a minute?"</p><p>She slowly walks over to the party, looking a little apprehensive. We walked over to the firepit and sat down. </p><p>"Oshun…" he started. "I'm not going to beat around the bush. How do you feel about the new guys? I overheard Marisol saying to Gary that one of the girls said you'd be up for it with either of the new guys-"</p><p>"I said no such thing. I said I wasn't up for them because I don't know them that well."</p><p>"Really? Marisol was so sure…"</p><p>"Marisol was there when the girls had the chat."</p><p>
  <em>  Is Marisol sabotaging me behind my back? And she told Gary?  </em>
</p><p>"Well, that's a relief. I know we haven't been together long…." He touches my shoulder and looks me in the eyes. "You're so beautiful."</p><p>
  <em>  Flattery will get you nowhere.  </em>
</p><p>"I glad we are together. You're the kind of out there girl that I always go for."</p><p>
  <em>  Because I'm outspoken?  </em>
</p><p>"There's never a dull moment with you."</p><p>
  <em>  Duh!  </em>
</p><p>He looks at my face, a little quizzically. "You've got an eyelash hanging." He wipes it off my nose. "Make a wish!"</p><p>
  <em>  Hmm, I wonder, is that feeling from him yesterday still there?  </em>
</p><p>"I wish for a kiss from Rocco."</p><p>He smirks, "Wish granted." I guide his face towards mine until our lips touch. We made out for what seems like an eternity. We pushed back from each other. That feeling from yesterday was there.</p><p>"The stars are looking beautiful tonight. When I say stars, I mean your eyes."</p><p>
  <em>  Such a line  </em>
</p><p>"Let's get back to the others."</p><p>We stood up and head back to the party. As I was heading toward the kitchen, I had a feeling that someone was watching me. Sure enough, it was Lucas. He catches my eye from across the lawn. He smiles at me, and I couldn't help but blush.</p><p>
  <em> I can't catch a break, can I? </em>
</p><p>----</p><p>"Ibrahim...what is this?" I hear Lottie say as I walked in the kitchen. Rahim presented her with a purple drink with what looks like a tomato in it.</p><p>"Violet Man!" He said proudly.</p><p>"It's named after his favourite superhero," Priya adds in.</p><p>"And why is there a tomato slice in it?"</p><p>"It's his shield," I said, sitting down at the bar.</p><p>"We want to welcome the new boys, not scare them off."</p><p>"Just try it."</p><p>
  <em> Rahim is so sure about this cocktail. </em>
</p><p>Lottie dips her pinky and licks it. "Cayenne pepper and tequila in it? I'll have one of those."</p><p>Gary walks in. He looks extremely stressed out.</p><p>"You alright?" Lottie asks.</p><p>"The dynamics have changed. Marisol and I don't see eye to eye."</p><p>
  <em> Obviously </em>
</p><p>"Liven up, Gary!" I walk over to him. "It's a party, we have drinks, fun times all around…" then I whispered in his ear. "Maybe you should look elsewhere." Leans a bit closer. "Like who?"</p><p>I glanced at him and gave him a wink. It seems to perk him up. "You are all sorts of cheeky, Oshun."</p><p>"You love it, though."</p><p>Gary grabs a glass of Rahim's cocktail. Let's just say spicy isn't his thing. His face was red, and his eyes were watering. He went to go find his water bottle, which is a bad idea. Lottie came over to me to ask the most random question. Did I think she and Gary make a cute couple? Um, what? Those two are so different from each other. I told her they wouldn't make as a couple. Of course, she gets salty and walks off. I tried the Violet Man drink, and it was delicious to me. I took my glass and went outside over near the sofas. Nope, Gary, Henrik, and Lucas were playing some guessing game, and Gary's making it lewd. To be honest, I would have done the same. Gary's still tense about the new guys despite me trying to cheer him up. I take a sip of my drink, and I see Lucas approach me through the glass.</p><p>"Oshun, can we talk? Somewhere alone?"</p><p><em>  I always have time for you </em>.</p><p>"Uh, Okay."</p><p>We head up to the roof terrace, while everyone is on the dance floor. On top of that, One More Time by Daft Punk is playing. Wrong time for a chat, Lucas!</p><p>"Sorry to get you away from the party."</p><p>"And Daft Punk." I pouted.</p><p>"I'll make it quick. I just wanted to say thank you for making me feel so welcome. I don't want to be stepping on someone toes, but it means a lot so, thank you."</p><p>
  <em>  You said that already.  </em>
</p><p>"Which I've now said too many times, and now it sounds weird. What am I like?"</p><p>I laughed, "You're welcome."</p><p>"I appreciate it so much. It's weird coming in here when everyone is coupled up."</p><p>"Oshun?" I was able to hear Rocco over the music. I peeked over, and he's dancing around looking for me. "Where are you?"</p><p>"Right on cue. I'm going to go find Henrik." He stands up and begins to move.</p><p>"Lucas?"</p><p>He turns around to face me, "Yes?"</p><p>"Whenever the next recoupling is, feel free to try it on me all you like."</p><p>
  <em>  Did I just say that?  </em>
</p><p>Lucas smiles that sexy smile "That's good to know…" he heads down to the garden, and I follow him after a minute.</p><p>-----</p><p>"Oshun! Come dance with me!" Priya grabs my hand and spins me around. "You look great!"</p><p>"Aw, thanks! You look...groovy!"</p><p>
  <em>  Cornball powers activate  </em>
</p><p>"Groovy?" Priya pauses then smiles, "Aw, I've not heard someone call me that in forever!"</p><p>
  <em>  I forget that Priya is one, too  </em>
</p><p>Shape of You by Ed Sheeran plays. This was my jam. This song, amongst others, really showcases what my hips can really do. My friend at home, Tasha, always bonded on how we danced. Though our backgrounds are different with me being Ghanian and Nigerian and her being Caribbean, specifically from St. Lucia, our movements are one and the same. </p><p>The way I feel when I'm singing is the same when I'm dancing. I'm not aware of what's going on around me, and my imagination runs wild too. Speaking of, I merely imagine dancing alone in the garden, free to move as I like. Slowly feeling all my worries away. That is until I felt someone against my body. Hands running up my sides.</p><p>
  <em>  Gary? No. I saw how terrible Gary dances.  </em>
</p><p>Lips grazing my ear lightly.</p><p>
  <em>  Rocco?  </em>
</p><p>I heard a voice saying my name. "Oshun."</p><p>
  <em>  That's not Rocco's voice  </em>
</p><p>The voice repeated my name. This time I recognize it.</p><p>
  <em>  Lucas!  </em>
</p><p>I know I should push away. I didn't. I couldn't. Hell, I wanted to stay this close. I put a little more arch in my back with my hips and ass gyrating more against him. I swing my hand up to his face, caressing his cheek.</p><p>
  <em>  It's so smooth!  </em>
</p><p>I turned to face him. Those smoldering eyes and a killer smile. Yep, it's him alright. How is it that I can't control myself around him? I said want to be fair to Rocco and wait for the next recoupling, but I don't know. I may have to jump ship. I feel his finger underneath my chin, guiding me to his face. I closed my eyes and just let our lips touch. I felt more than just a spark. I feel a vast electricity surge through me. </p><p>
  <em>  He must be the one.  </em>
</p><p>I fluttered my eyes open I was shocked to see Rocco standing where Lucas was. It seems like I'm back to reality. Rocco blushed while staring at me.</p><p>"That was an experience." He said smiling. </p><p>
  <em> I need to get away </em>
</p><p>"I'm going to head up for the night."</p><p>I rushed inside the Villa. I went upstairs to the bathroom to splash my face with water. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. </p><p>
  <em>  Of course, my mind is playing tricks on me. Or maybe it is showing me the truth. I have to deal with this soon.  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Is the circus hiring any more clowns? Asking for a friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oshun is still on this roller coaster with Rocco. Will it finally stop?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Songs: I Have No Strings on Me by Dickie Jones (from Pinocchio)<br/>You Don't Own Me by Lesley Gore</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's a new day, and I'm curled up under the duvet avoiding the blinding lights. I'm still replaying all that happened yesterday. The new boys, Henrik and Lucas, had arrived so early in the morning. Then I had a date with both of them in the afternoon. After that, we had a welcoming party. Everyone saw me danced all on Rocco. All I saw was Lucas and only Lucas. He was on my mind all night. Just from one day, I saw two sides of him: The seductive side and the awkward, goofy side. And his looks, it's not humanly possible to be that damn handsome. It's like he was created from a dream. </p><p>
  <em> This guy's an incubus, isn't he? </em>
</p><p>Then there's Rocco. I still can't put my finger on him. He says he has a connection with me and I kind of feel it too, but something is telling me Rocco is a bit flaky. He and Marisol got all nervous when I approached them. Also, I feel as though Marisol is shading me behind my back. Is she that bothered by my presence? Or is there something else? </p><p>"Morning, ladies!" Hope says in her chipper voice.</p><p>
  <em>  Ugh, her voice is annoying! No one is this happy in the morning.  </em>
</p><p>I sit up with one eye open staring at her "Not now! people are sleeping."</p><p>"It's just us girls and Noah. Most of the boys seem to have gone for an early morning gym session..."</p><p>I took a peek around the room, and she was right. All the boys are gone except Noah, who is still sleeping.</p><p>
  <em>  He looks like an angel sleeping on a cloud. Too bad that snoring comes from the pits of hell.  </em>
</p><p>"So, I figured this is the perfect time for us to catch up."</p><p>Priya sits up and joins in the chat. "Henrik was probably the one getting them to work out early in the morning. I love his energy!"</p><p>
  <em>  I see Priya love mornings as well...  </em>
</p><p>"Although I think someone may have their eye on Lucas..." She shoots me a look and winks.</p><p>
  <em>  Crap! Did I let my guard down? There's no way she could have known.  </em>
</p><p>I yawned and shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know what you're talking about."</p><p>
  <em>  Show no weakness.  </em>
</p><p>"Oh, don't you? I saw you guys chatting on the roof terrace last night."</p><p>
  <em>  Dammit. At least she didn't hear what I said to him.  </em>
</p><p>Hope props herself on her elbows, she seems interested. I don't know why she would want to know my business. "You and Lucas, huh?"</p><p>"He just wanted to thank me for making him feel welcomed into the Villa is all. Nothing juicy happened."</p><p>
  <em>  Though I wouldn't mind if something did.  </em>
</p><p>"One would think. After all, you were dancing all up on Rocco."</p><p>
  <em>  Don't remind me.  </em>
</p><p>"That was quite the show," Priya smirks at me. "If I didn't know any better, it would seem like you were dancing like it was someone else."</p><p>
  <em>  Because I was.  </em>
</p><p>"Nah. I just really like the beat of that song."</p><p>I see Hope checking to see if Noah was still asleep. "I don't think you girls would blame if I was a little bit interested in the new boys coming in."</p><p>
  <em>  Bitch, I would.  </em>
</p><p>"I know I'm not the only one who took a shine to them..."</p><p>Just then, Lottie pokes her head out from under the duvet. "Yeah, I like them. I'm not exactly falling head over heels for Bobby to be honest. I think my head can be turned."</p><p>"Henrik did say he fancied you. Give him a chance!" I encouraged Lottie. I can't help but think about what she asked me last night. It was unusual, but that's the least of my worries. I need to figure out my feelings today.</p><p>"That's the best thing about this situation. Seven boys and five girls. There's a whole buffet to choose from." Hope smiles to herself. She is bold as hell, saying this while Noah is sleeping. </p><p>
  <em> Noah, please tell me you heard that. </em>
</p><p>I raised my eyebrow and crossed my arms. "So does that mean Noah's available?"</p><p>Lottie covers her mouth, preventing herself from cackling. "For someone so chill, you seriously don't have any!"</p><p>Hope doesn't look too impressed. She's just PRESSED period. "Can you maybe not do that." I smiled sweetly at her. Of course, she was all talk and no action. She doesn't want to give up this fake "true love" storyline. I guess Noah will forever be her puppet.</p><p>"Oh well. Can't say I tried." I jump out of bed and head to the dressing room. On my way there, I started singing.</p><p>
  <em>  "I've got no strings  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  To hold me down  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  To make me fret  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  Or make me frown  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  I had strings  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  But now I'm free  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  There are no strings on me"  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  -------  </em>
</p><p>As I'm walking out of the dressing room, I bumped into Rocco. "Looking good, Oshun." I'm wearing my reddish-orange and gold bikini with a gold hippie band on my head. I feel like a warrior queen! "Always, babe."</p><p>"You got a minute?"</p><p>
  <em>  If you're quick.  </em>
</p><p>"Yeah, what's going on?"</p><p>"I want to know where your head's at?"</p><p>
  <em>  Fuck! Not now...  </em>
</p><p>"I know you said you might be mates with them but, how do you feel this morning?"</p><p>
  <em>That's what I'm trying to work out.</em>
</p><p>"I still feel the same as yesterday."</p><p>
  <em>  Vaguest answer ever.  </em>
</p><p>"Cool. I'm not exactly fine with you grafting on other people..."</p><p>
  <em>  But it's okay when you do it?  </em>
</p><p>I kissed him: nothing full-on, just a little peck.</p><p>
  <em>  Strange, I don't feel that sensation I felt when I kissed him the last two times.  </em>
</p><p>Away from him and smiled. "A wise guy said that flirting was okay as long as you don't act on it." I glided out of the room, leaving Rocco with his mouth hanging open.</p><p>
  <em>  "You don't own me  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  I'm not just one of your many toys  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  You don't own me  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  Don't say I can't go with other boys."  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  --------  </em>
</p><p>I made my rounds throughout the Villa. Bobby and Rahim plan a prank on the new guys by creating a word and say it around like its standard to the point the guys would catch on. I have to admit that it was a better prank. We decided that ice robot was it. So I'm doing my part of the joke when I went to workout at the gym with Gary. Lottie and Henrik were there as well but was just chatting about some massage cream. I made my way over to the daybeds to where Marisol and Nope were. Marisol was staring at the gym the whole time, like she didn't want Lottie, or me for that matter, to graft on Gary. Why does she care? She doesn't like Gary like that. And where was she this morning? Why is Rocco's always in her mouth?</p><p>I moved away from them and went over to the pool with Priya, Lucas, and Rocco. Priya whispers as I walked past."Come listen to this." I see Rocco and Lucas chatting about something. It doesn't sound interesting to me. Lucas is smiling while Rocco is frowning.</p><p>
  <em> This doesn't look good. </em>
</p><p>Lucas spots me and winks. "Oh, hi, Oshun."</p><p>Rocco turns around and notices me. "Oshun, ma cherie!"</p><p>
  <em> Does he know French? </em>
</p><p>"C'est gentil. Parlez-vous souvent français? Je l'ai maîtrisé." Rocco looks at me, stunned. "You can speak French?"</p><p>"Yeah, I did a year of school there. I'm pretty fluent. You were speaking it to me, so I spoke back."</p><p>"I only know a few words... anyway, Lucas was just telling us all about his plans to travel and help people around the world."</p><p>"And Rocco thinks his food truck is the same thing."</p><p>
  <em>  As long he doesn't give them cocktails.  </em>
</p><p>"Motorbike or truck. What's the difference?"</p><p>
  <em>  Calm down Rocco  </em>
</p><p>"Just do what makes you happy. Priya, your thoughts?"</p><p>"Hmm cocktails and meditation sessions are interesting, but I am interested in what Lucas has to offer."</p><p>"You obviously haven't tried one of my meditation sessions, yet. I bet I can take you to places you've never been..."</p><p>
  <em>  Well now, Rocco...  </em>
</p><p>I stared at Rocco. "You sure changed your tune from this morning."</p><p>"Rocco, you are aware that you and Oshun are coupled up, right?"</p><p>"Well, I said enough..." Rocco gets to his feet and walks off. I followed after him to the sun loungers.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>Rocco looks at me. "Sorry about that. I just needed a moment to myself."</p><p>I sat down on the lounger Rocco was sitting on. "Are you ok?"</p><p>"Just been caught up thinking about how life could have been."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"When I did attend uni, I was going to be an accountant."</p><p>
  <em>  Say what?  </em>
</p><p>"No way."</p><p>"It's true. I went to study economics as soon as I left school. Done well in my A-Levels, and one of my teachers at college had encouraged me to go. I wanted to show everyone I was going to do well and be successful. And then it didn't work out like that."</p><p>
  <em>  He did felt awkward talking about it at the party yesterday.  </em>
</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"When I got there, it was so much harder than I thought it would be. The people who encouraged me to go didn't mention that leaving behind everyone you know is difficult."</p><p>
  <em>  Getting separated from your mates. I know how that feels.  </em>
</p><p>"While everyone was having fun, I felt lost and alone. It made it much harder to say anything." Just then, Bobby and Gary walk over, laughing about something.</p><p>"Alright, you two. What are you guys chatting about?" Gary is not aware of the severe vibe. Bobby looks at me and then at Rocco. He seems to get it.</p><p>"Sorry, mate, didn't realize we were interrupting."</p><p>"It's fine. I was just telling Oshun why I never finished uni."</p><p>"I heard you dropped out to start your own business," Gary says</p><p>
  <em>Probably heard it from Marisol maybe.</em>
</p><p>"It wasn't by choice. In the first six months, I was in the room by myself. I never really made an effort to make any friends. Every time I turn up for a lecture, it seemed like everyone else knew each other and doing fine. So I stopped going altogether."</p><p>Rocco's experience with school was rough. He even said that if he thought about leaving his room, he'd have a panic attack! It sounds like the worst case of anxiety I ever saw. Though his teachers understood how he feels and let him take a break, on top of that, the feeling like you've let your people down only because you are doing what's right for you. I feel for the guy, I genuinely do. It made me think about my own experience with school life. Remember that I mentioned going to school in France? Yeah, it was pretty rough for me in the beginning, but I stuck it out. You're going to hear that story a bit later. I gave Rocco the biggest hug I could ever give. He slightly leans up and whispers a thank you to me. I stand up, nodding to Gary. He nods back, letting me know he will sit with Rocco a bit. </p><p>"Guys! I got a text!" Priya called out from the pool. We rushed over and gathered around as Priya reads the text.</p><p>
  <strong>  Islanders - it's time to find out who's been naughty, and who can keep their mouth shut in today's challenge: Kiss and Tell!  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  #getlippy #mouthingoff  </strong>
</p><p>"Sounds like we're going to be doing some kissing...." Priya winks at the boys.</p><p>
  <em>  Kissing challenge? I feel like drama is looming.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  -------  </em>
</p><p>At the challenge area, there's a row of question marks facing each other on the floor of the challenge stage. On one side is a giant blackboard with columns marked 'Girls' and 'Boys.' All the Islanders stand on one of the question marks. Pretty much there's a stack of cards of sorts of crazy things we all do, and we have to kiss the person we think done it. If that person is right, they score a point. The team with the most points gets a cocktail party. </p><p>"So, I can either play to win, or I can use this as a chance to kiss some people?" Rocco says.</p><p>"There's no reason why you shouldn't kiss who you want, Rocco." Marisol winks at him.</p><p>
  <em>  Seriously?  </em>
</p><p>"He's coupled up with Oshun!" Lottie glares at Marisol.</p><p>
  <em> They are way too up for this.  </em>
</p><p>Hope cuts in "If Rocco's going around kissing whoever he likes, he's not going to be winning. Those cocktails are ours."</p><p>"Girls are up first," Priya says as Hope picks up a card. Hope still always has to go first. "The boy who spent more than £500 on a first date."</p><p>The girls all huddle. "Alright, What are we thinking."</p><p>"It has to be Lucas." Lottie says, "The dude is obviously loaded."</p><p>
  <em> Is he? I assumed he was just posh. Then again, some are rich.</em>
</p><p>"That doesn't mean he'd be shelling out, though."</p><p>
  <em>  Priya has a point. He looks like he's good with money.  </em>
</p><p>"I think it's Rahim," I said. "Athletes have money too."</p><p>"I didn't think about that."</p><p>"Plus, he likes to impress people," Marisol adds.</p><p>"Alright, I'm going for it." Hope walks over to Rahim and gave him a quick and gentle kiss then returns to her spot. I see Noah glancing at Hope, but his face hardly changes.</p><p>
  <em>  Just let her go, Noah!  </em>
</p><p>"Hope's right. It was me. I just want to make sure my date have a good time...." The girls and I looked at each other, then back at Rahim. Priya is impressed.</p><p>"Just wait one goddamn minute!" I looked into Rahim's eyes. "What kind of date costs £500?"</p><p>Gary steps in. "The other day, Rahim was telling us about the time he took a girl on a helicopter ride as a first date."</p><p>
  <em>  Ok, that's pretty special  </em>
</p><p>"Our turn." Gary picks up a card. "OK, this one says the girl who once got a full makeover just for a movie night with her mates." All the boys immediately start discussing and pointing at the girls.</p><p>"Alright, It's between Oshun and Priya. which one of you was it." Lottie asks.</p><p>"I never went full-on when it comes to the movies. Though when me and my cast mates saw The Avengers: Endgame, we did cosplay as superheroes."</p><p>"That sounds like fun!" Priya said. "But yeah, that was me. I look good for me, so there's no reason not to do it all the time."</p><p>"Alright, we've chosen." I see Gary walking over. "It was a hard decision, but we think the girl is Priya."</p><p>Gary leans in to kiss Priya. She gives him a quick peck.</p><p>"That's completely right!" Hope says as the guys high-five each other. </p><p>"It was tough deciding between her and Oshun."</p><p>"Who's going next?"</p><p>I reached for a card from the stack. "I got this one." I took a peek at the card, and my eyes go wide. Lottie looks concerned. "What's it say?</p><p>"The boy with the most sexual partners..." I immediately shoot a glance at Rocco.</p><p>
  <em>  I really wouldn't put it past him.  </em>
</p><p>"It's Rocco. No doubt." The girls nod in agreement</p><p>Marisol looks in disbelief. "I don't know. Maybe we shouldn't judge what he comes across as. He's a lot more sensitive than you realize."</p><p>Hope turns to me, "We think Rocco is the one."</p><p>Rocco was indeed suspect number one. Why else would he kiss the way he does? I walked over towards the boys. I looked in Rocco's direction, and I see him smiling and winking at me. Just as I was about to head over to him, something has dawned on me.</p><p>
  <em>  Hold on, I remember something that Lucas had said when all of us were talking at the firepit when he and Henrik arrived. Something about 'not bedding anything that walks' and the person he glared at was...  </em>
</p><p>I turned my head to see...</p><p>
  <em>  Gary</em>
</p><p>I had an intuition about Gary before, but I didn't believe it. Lucas implied that he did it. After all, he was watching before he came here so who knows what's been shown thus far.</p><p>
  <em>  I have to know for sure. I hope I'm wrong.  </em>
</p><p>I go over to where Gary is standing. "You think it's me?"</p><p>
  <em>  It's been a while since I've kissed this guy. Hmm, maybe we have a spark?  </em>
</p><p>I purse my lips and press them gently against Gary's. I felt a shiver down my spine. I hear Hope's hating ass say, "What happened to us agreeing it was Rocco? That's not exactly playing for the team, Oshun."</p><p>I looked at her. "Did you want me to kiss Noah, then?" Hope opens her mouth, then closes it again. Noah gazes at me, blushing.</p><p>"That was ice robot, right?" Henrik asked Bobby. "You're still not using it right, mate."</p><p>
  <em>  Poor Henrik.  </em>
</p><p>"Was Oshun right?"</p><p>Gary shuffled his feet. "I'm not usually one to boast about this, but the lads know it's me."</p><p>Bobby jumps in, "Yeah, we talked about on the first day. This guy pulled some serious numbers!"</p><p>"The lads know, and I didn't?" Marisol pouted.</p><p>"Turns out, you were right, Oshun."</p><p>I knew it! I didn't want to believe it. Gary is out here dancing the thot trot. Given his looks, I shouldn't be surprised, but I bet his nan had something to say about that. To think I almost fell for the guy.</p><p>The girls are shaking their heads while the boy joke around. Lucas speaks up. "Does anyone mind I have a turn?"</p><p>"Listen to how polite he is!" Hope says, obviously gushing over him. "You go ahead, honey."</p><p>Lucas draws a card. "The girl who was once kicked out of a club for dancing on the tables."</p><p>Priya whispers to me. "It was you wasn't it?"</p><p>I smiled, "Yep. But that wasn't the reason I got kicked out, though."</p><p>Lottie raised an eyebrow. "What was the reason?"</p><p>"My Grandmama knocked out the owner of the club." The girls gawked at me. Hope just looks at me. "Your grandmother was at the club with you?"</p><p>"Not by choice!"</p><p>Priya seems excited by that. "I want the full story later!"</p><p>"You ladies ready?" We turn to face Lucas. "So we got together, and the decision was unanimous. The girl we thought was most likely to be getting up on the tables in the club was Oshun."</p><p>
  <em> He lowkey wants to kiss me </em>
</p><p>He runs over to me and goes in for a kiss.</p><p>
  <em> OK, highkey then. I am curious to see if what I felt in my fantasy is the same as what I'll feel now. </em>
</p><p>My lips touched his. It was short and sweet, but at the same time, I felt more of a spark coming from him than Gary. My knees started to buckle, and I was getting ready to fall. Lucas manages to catch me in his arms. He looks at me, smiling. "Alright, there, Oshun?" </p><p>
  <em> Why is he doing this to me?! </em>
</p><p>"I-I'm OK." I pull away from Lucas. I can hear him whispered. "It's cool. I'd fall for me too."</p><p>
  <em> That's something I would say!  </em>
</p><p>"You boys are correct!" Hope says as the boys cheered and high-fived.</p><p>"Our turn again. You boys better watch out." Lottie says. Marisol is next to pull a card from the deck. "OK, I got to find the boy who gets a back, sack, and crack wax every month?</p><p>Lottie smiles at the boys. "I'm glad that you are suffering to stay beautiful."</p><p>"They're all pretty well-groomed, to be fair."</p><p>Priya frowns. "On the surface, yeah, but what about down there..."</p><p>"We can rule out Rocco and Henrik." Hope jumps in a bit too fast. "And, Noah."</p><p>
  <em>  Girl, I-  </em>
</p><p>I just picked at random. "Could it be Bobby?"</p><p>"He probably would. He seems to be on-trend."</p><p>"So it's decided. Marisol, you should kiss..." Before Hope finishes her sentence, I peek over to see where Marisol was standing. She already walked off towards the boys.</p><p>"Looks like someone couldn't wait to get her lips on us!" Bobby says. Before anyone could react, Marisol saunters straight up to Rocco and kisses him. It wasn't even a light peck but a full-on snog as if they kissed before. Has Rocco been hooking up with Marisol behind my back?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Call me Boo Boo the Fool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The fallout of the Kiss and Tell.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Evening Outfit: https://m.aliexpress.com/item/32835423382.html</p><p>Hairstyle (1st photo): https://fashionuki.blogspot.com/2018/10/36-amazing-lemonade-braids-hairstyles.html?m=1</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I just witness Rocco and Marisol kissed. Yes, I know this is a kissing challenge, but these two kissed as if they have done it before. I try to downplay it as much as I could, so I would deal with these two later.</p><p>Lottie shakes her head at the two, "Not cool, you guys."</p><p>Hope puts her hands on her hips. "Didn't you hear us say it wasn't Rocco."</p><p>"I wanted to get on with the game," Marisol said this nonchalantly, avoiding eye contact with me.</p><p>"I think some of us are playing more of a game than others." Lottie lowers her eyes.</p><p>"So, does that mean we can crack on?" Bobby asks.</p><p>Rahim jumps in, "I want to keep things spicy. Go, Rocco, take a card." Rocco then reaches the top card. "I've got to kiss the girl who canceled a romantic weekend with her boyfriend because her friend got stood up on a blind date.</p><p>"It wasn't Marisol; that's for sure," Lottie mumbled, and Marisol glared at her.</p><p>"Come on, Lottie, it's just a kiss. Oshun is pretty chilled about it." Priya puts her hand on Lottie's shoulder. Hope makes sure the boys are distracted. "Who was it?"</p><p>"I say it was Oshun. She has a kind heart underneath." Priya said, smiling at me. Hope just twisted her face. "I find that hard to believe."</p><p>"Ignore the peanut gallery. It was indeed me. This person has been my friend since the sandbox."</p><p>Rocco struts up and down the line. "The girl who I think would drop everything for her mates is passionate, fiery, and always true to what she wants. I think it's...Marisol."</p><p>He walks up to Marisol and kisses her as she leans in and kisses him back, hard. There was silence, minus the sound of their lips. Fool me once, shame on you but twice? This confirms that something shady was happening behind my back. I can't believe I gave this wannabe Shaggy from Scooby-Doo with his hippy-dippy connection bullshit the benefit of the doubt. </p><p>"My gut feeling about you two was right," I said with a calm voice. "Ẹnyin ejo ni ẹyin." (You're both snakes.)</p><p>Bobby tries to diffuse the situation. "Look, I know emotions are running high here, but there are still some cards left. I mean, we are tied right now. Should we go for a tie-breaker?"</p><p>"I'm not fussed. You guys can keep playing. I'm going inside the Villa." I turned to walk off, but I stopped in my tracks. "Before I leave, though...." I walked over to the boys and grabbed Lucas and slide my hands up his back. He wraps his arms around my waist and tips me backward, slightly lowering me into the kiss. </p><p>
  <em>  I didn't think he would be this receptive.  </em>
</p><p>Our tongues find each other as I closed my eyes. That electric surge I had felt in my fantasy became a reality. Maybe Lucas is truly the one. Or this is a dream, and he's an incubus trying to impregnate me. He slowly pulls me back up, and we both just stared at each other. I hear Henrik whistled.</p><p>"Completely ice robot."</p><p>Rahim shakes his head sadly at Henrik. "Nah, mate. Still not using it right."</p><p>I blow a kiss to everyone and left the challenge area.</p><p>---------</p><p>It's night time, and I'm already dressed my floral deep v-neck dress for tonight. Bobby let me know that both the girls and boys get cocktails for tonight. I need a drink after today. I don't want to think about what happened in the challenge area. I'm not upset that Rocco has feelings for Marisol, I'm more upset that he's sneaking around kissing her while we're coupled up. </p><p>I enter the dressing room to get more bobby pins for my hair, and here comes Hope, hugging me. I could have pushed her off, but I didn't. The hug actually felt sincere. Hope was telling me how she was worried about all of us and how we get on as a group. She also brought up a theory that there was more to the whole Rocco and Marisol thing wasn't just the challenge, which I think is right. Priya came in and revealed to me he was grafting on her soon as Henrik and Lucas arrived. Saying how he wanted to recouple and asking how she felt in her couple with Rahim and he also did the same thing with Hope whenever no one was looking. If what they are telling me is true, then that 'deep connection' bullshit he spouting is just that, and Marisol may not know that he been sneaking around talking to all the girls. I'm not fussed in telling her; however, I have to have this out with her.</p><p>I went out to the lawn and only chatted with Rahim, Henrik, and Lottie. Rahim and Henrik are coming up with a game called Adventure Golf. Lottie and I just had a chat on what went down. She was telling me what Rocco was like when she was in a couple with him. Lottie said she knew he was just a flirt and nothing more. We talked a few minutes until it was time to head up to the roof terrace.</p><p>Lottie and I were the last people to arrive on the roof terrace. We sat on the opposite of Priya and Marisol, while Hope was pouring drinks.</p><p>"Cocktails with the girls!" She then hands the drinks out to the girls. "Glad we can all spend time together. Such a lovely evening."</p><p>
  <em>  No need to lay it on so thick.  </em>
</p><p>"Cut the crap, Hope." I did not want to be on this roof right now. The same token, I wasn't going to pass up on cocktails.</p><p>"Sorry for trying to keep our spirits up."</p><p>Priya jumps in, trying to cut the tension. "I think Hope has the right attitude. I get it we need to clear the air a bit."</p><p>"A bit?" Lottie says, glaring at Marisol. Marisol glares back. "You got something to say to me, Lottie?"</p><p>"No, I do." I'm also glaring at Marisol. Hope cuts back in. "Ladies, can we just take it easy for a second? I know we're all still thinking about the challenge this afternoon. I think maybe a few of us weren't exactly playing by girl code..."</p><p>
  <em>  What the fuck is girl code anyway? Obviously, no one indeed follows it.  </em>
</p><p>"But it was a challenge, and it was supposed to be fun."</p><p>Marisol clears her throat. "It seems like a lot of you are disappointed in the way I acted today."</p><p>"It wasn't just today. It was yesterday too." My gaze didn't break once. Lottie is holding my hand as if she knew I was going to pop off.</p><p>"Hun, this isn't about the kiss. It feels as though the kiss was part of something bigger." Priya said. "Have you two been talking in secret?"</p><p>"We got something special!" Marisol blurted out. Hope turns to me. " You didn't tell her?"</p><p>"No. She's smart and can figure it out her damn self."</p><p>"Tell me what?" Marisol looks around.</p><p>Lottie sighed. "Babe, he was chatting up all the girls. I don't know why anyone is surprised by it. Heck, even Oshun figured it out."</p><p>Marisol frowns at me. "Thanks for telling me, Oshun."</p><p>"You're the one who went behind my back and lied on me! I don't have to tell you shit!" Marisol just tosses her hair and turns away. </p><p>
  <em>Flip your hair if you want to. I'll scalp ya.</em>
</p><p>"Look, we've all been played by Rocco, and I think we should do something about it," Lottie says. I turn to look at her. "What do you mean by something?"</p><p>"I say we cut him out like avoid him, give him the cold shoulder. That kind of thing."</p><p>
  <em>  I've kinda been doing that already  </em>
</p><p>"I don't know..." Priya seems hesitant, and so does Hope. "Yeah, I don't know either. True he played us all, but I still think we can still get on."</p><p>"Well, I'm not going to stop talking to him," Marisol says. "I know he hasn't exactly shown his best side recently, but maybe he's not the only one..." She looks in my direction.</p><p>"Why are you looking over here? All of me is my best side." Marisol snorts, "Oh, really? So what was that with Lucas?"</p><p>"I was making a point."</p><p>"What? That you fancy him?"</p><p>"That Rocco picked the wrong person to play games with. Besides, I didn't do anything snakey behind his back." I stand up with a drink in my hand. "Whatever, I'm over it. As far as I'm concerned, I'm single, and I don't want to be associated with liars."</p><p>"Where are you going, Oshun?" Priya asked.</p><p>"Anywhere but here." I left without looking back.</p><p>--------</p><p>I went out towards the firepit, where the boys are having their cocktail party. I would figure Rocco didn't join them for obvious reasons. Talking to them would probably be way better. As I approach the firepit, I notice the guys were no longer there except for Lucas. He looked over to me and smiled.</p><p>"Hey, Oshun." He looks me up and down, blushing. "You look beautiful tonight. I mean not that you don't look beautiful every night. Or every day for that matter." He laughs sheepishly. "I'm doing it again, am I?"</p><p>I laughed at him. "I don't mind. I find it cute." There was silence for about thirty seconds until Lucas starts speaking again. "There's a bit of a frosty atmosphere around here tonight. Perhaps you can help me keep warm."</p><p>"Oh, the fire's not hot enough for you?"</p><p>"With you out here, not a chance."</p><p>
  <em>Why did that line make me feel so giddy?</em>
</p><p>"Seriously, Come and join me." I went to sit down opposite of him, and he grins at me. "I meant come sit next to me. I won't bite, unless...." There he goes with that damn smoulder! </p><p>
  <em>  Dude, stop it! I'm not wearing any underwear, and I do not want to ruin this dress!  </em>
</p><p>I scooch around the bench until I'm sitting next to him. He moves closer until our legs are just touching. "I figured you'd be at the center of all the drama tonight."</p><p>"Nah, I rather not. I'm over Rocco and Marisol. They can have each other for all I care."</p><p>"Do you think Rocco is threatened by me? He was kind of cold towards me during our cocktail party."</p><p>"Not just you. Henrik as well."</p><p>"Hmm. I can see that, but he did direct his annoyance with me."</p><p>"Well, you did say you fancy me."</p><p>"I wasn't going to lie about it. I did respect the fact that he is coupled up with you."</p><p>"Was. He was coupled up with me. I am single." He raises an eyebrow at me. "Well, in that case, its great you had time to hang out here with me." </p><p>"It's a beautiful night," I looked up at the stars then right back at Lucas. "Why wouldn't I want to spend some time with someone like you? All this drama is doing my head in."</p><p>"Maybe, well..." He breathes in deeply, as though he's preparing himself. "Maybe I can help you take your mind off things."</p><p>"Like how?"</p><p>"Mind if I tell you a joke?"</p><p>"Go for it."</p><p>"Hmm, Did you hear about the population of Ireland?"</p><p>"No, what about it?"</p><p> "It's Dublin." I manage to crack a smile. "That was corny."</p><p>"But you smiled."</p><p>"OK, I got one. What's the best thing about Switzerland?"</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>"Me neither, but the flag is a big plus." </p><p>"Ha! good one."</p><p>"Thanks." There were thirty more seconds of silence. Lucas breaks it once more. "After everything that happened today, I just want to say ..." He looks me dead in the eyes. "I can't stop thinking about that kiss we had before."</p><p>
  <em>He's really putting it out there. To be honest, I can't either.....</em>
</p><p>"I just want to say..." I'm literally trying to find words to piece together. I feel like I'm going to say something weird. How is it that I'm so tongue-tied? I'm an actress that performs on stage for thousands of people, and I can't say one thing to one guy. One super sexy guy. "Are you an incubus?"</p><p>Lucas just blinks at me. "What?"</p><p>
  <em> That's not what I wanted to say! </em>
</p><p>"Nevermind. It's nothing!"</p><p>
  <em> I'm so embarrassed right now. </em>
</p><p>"Being out here in the firelight, it's been a weird kind of day. This makes it better."</p><p>I smiled at him. "It really has." I stand up to leave. "Goodnight, Lucas."</p><p>"Goodnight, Oshun." I head inside the Villa, not before Lucas says, "I'll try not to intrude your dreams!"</p><p>
  <em> He catches on quick. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. If you like Sorry the board game, then you'll enjoy Not Sorry by Hasbro.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys are getting ready to compete in a pageant, which Oshun is tasked with hosting.  Rocco finally talks to Oshun.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's the seventh day in the Villa, and I am just tired already. I didn't really sleep all that well because Rocco was still sharing a bed with me and my pillow wall. Also, I was keeping an eye on him just in case he wants to stick the knife further in my back. He did get up at the crack of dawn, doing who knows what. </p><p>
  <em> Might as well get up. </em>
</p><p>I sat up in the bed and see that Lottie, Bobby, Gary, and Marisol are still in the room. Marisol paces around the bedroom, running her fingers through her hair, frowning. I caught her staring at me, but when I stared back at her, she looks away.</p><p>"Has anyone seen Rocco?" Lottie bolts upright. "He's probably shedding his skin."</p><p>"I don't get what you're so worked up about. He's not even your man."</p><p>"He's not yours either, in case you've forgotten." Marisol storms out of the room.</p><p>"He definitely isn't mine." I finally spoke up. "I said what I said last night."</p><p>"Is she gone?" Gary peeked from under the duvet. </p><p>"Coast is clear."</p><p>Gary rises to his feet and stretches. "I think I need a cuppa."</p><p>"Oh, Gary, you wouldn't make us a cup of tea, would you?" Lottie pouted</p><p>"Alright, your highness. You want anything, Oshun?"</p><p>"A bottle of Jack." Lottie and Gary's eyes went wide. "No! It's morning, Oshun."</p><p>"After the week I had, I'm going to need it."</p><p>"Maybe I should get you some of Rocco's wheatgrass smoothie. That will pick your spirits up!"</p><p>"Gary, you even think of coming near me with that, I will shove it down your throat. Glass and all." Gary backs away. "I'll get the tea started..." He rushes out of the room, almost bumping into Priya. "Guuuys!"</p><p>Hope and Noah sit up in bed. Oh, I forgot they were here. Anyway, the Islanders came running into the room. "Babe, you OK?" Rahim asked frantically.</p><p>"I got a text!"</p><p>"Oh good," Hope says. "I thought something awful happened. What's it say?"</p><p>
  <strong> Girls' later on today, you will decide which boy is the most dateable and crown the first-ever Mr. Love Island pageant. Guys, smooth out those manners and straighten out those lines. It's date or break time. Also, make sure you impress the girls with a talent.  </strong>
</p><p>Boys all look at each other.</p><p>"Oh, I got a text too!" I said as my phone beeped. </p><p>
  <strong> Oshun, you are tasked with hosting the Mr. Love Island pageant. Also, you will give an opening and a closing number for when Mr. Love Island is crowned. </strong>
</p><p>"Fucking ace!" Oh yes, I get to host! In a way, it's kind of like narrating a play except I can be unscripted. This is going to be fun. Good thing I brought costumes.</p><p>"Looks like the power is in our hands today, girls!" Lottie says as the boys groan. Everyone looks at Rocco. He opens his mouth like he's about to speak, but no sound comes out.</p><p>Priya looks around at everyone. "What are you guys waiting for? Go, get ready!" The boys rush off to the changing room.</p><p>---------------</p><p>I was walking out on the lawn, going over what songs to open and close with, what should I say, how should I say it. Lottie snaps me out of my thoughts and calls me over to where her, Henrik, and Lucas are. "I think first dates are super important. If you don't impress me in the first 3.9 seconds of the date, I'm out." I wasn't surprised that Lottie already interviewing the boys.</p><p>"I always make sure first dates aren't too expensive," Henrik says. "I don"t like to make anyone feel like they have to spend money on me. We don't need to pay for a good conversation, and you can beat a hike up a mountain."</p><p>
  <em> That sounds exhausting as hell. But since I'm single, I might as well do some flirting. </em>
</p><p>"I'd let you climb into my bed any day, Henrik." I gave him a wink. Henrik smiles as he's blushing. "Err, um...You'd make any view a better one, Oshun."</p><p>
  <em> Smart boy! </em>
</p><p>I notice Lucas is looking a bit salty. Oops.</p><p>"Yeah. Sure she would." Lottie rolls her eyes. She is a hater right now. "I love a bit of an adventure...."</p><p>Lucas jumps in, "My kind of adventure is trooping around the city looking for an exclusive pop up restaurant."</p><p>
  <em> That sounds like fun! </em>
</p><p>"Imagine sitting across the table from Oshun. What could be better?"</p><p>
  <em> Not a damn thing! </em>
</p><p>"You know there are other people in the Villa..." </p><p>
  <em> Shut up, Lottie. </em>
</p><p>"Good wine, good conversation, good food, and your all good!"</p><p>"I would love to eat out with you, Lucas." This time it was Lucas' turn to blush. "The honor would be all mine!"</p><p>"Bet you would only sprinkle a few diamonds at her on the first date." Henrik teased.</p><p>
  <em> I'm not complaining. </em>
</p><p>"It's all about Moissanite stone these days, Henrik. It has a higher brilliance than the diamond." Henrik quirks an eyebrow at him, and Lucas has a shocked look on his face. "It sparkles more than- I mean, no! I don't ... I don't buy - "</p><p>"Shall I grab you a shovel?" I laughed. Lucas looks down at his feet. "I'm just teasing, mate." Henrik smacks Lucas on the back.</p><p>"Money doesn't buy happiness, and it certainly doesn't buy love."</p><p>Just then, Gary walks up and slumps down on the lounger beside Lottie. "Hey all!" He turns to me and once again checks me up and down. I don't care anymore, especially now I know he's a big ole hoe. "Nice threads, Oshun. My nan says a girl with good style is a keeper." OK, that was smooth. I still won't waiver!</p><p>"Thanks, Gary!" I strike a pose. </p><p>"Gary! Stop that." I guess Lottie's going to be the hater of the day. "We're having an important discussion about date rules. You know in preparation for when we have to judge you later."</p><p>"Here are another one of my rules," Henrik says. "Don't bring a girl back to your place if you can't make a decent breakfast."</p><p>"Not gonna lie, I'd eat breakfast off Henrik's body," I said out loud. Everyone stares at me with shocked expressions. "What? No shame in my game, folks."</p><p>"That's not an offer I'd turn down, though." Henrik smirks at me. Lucas clears his throat. "For me, it's all about setting the bar with that first kiss." Both him and Gary look in my direction, smiling. "What do you think, Oshun?"</p><p>"I agree. The first kiss is the deal-breaker. It has to be special. If I don't feel fireworks, then I'm ghost."</p><p>"Kissing is only part of the dating thing." Gary said.</p><p>"It's also about trying to sweep a girl off her feet." Lucas adds.</p><p>"Yeah, exactly," grinned Gary. He turns to look at me. "Do you prefer a guy that takes his time or one that goes full-on from the word go?"</p><p>"I want a guy to take his time, but I definitely wouldn't mind being swept off my feet." </p><p>"Well, no wonder you're with Rocco." Lottie chuckles at me.</p><p>"I'm not with Rocco." I folded my arms.</p><p>"Well, maybe one day I'll have the honor, Oshun." Lucas grins.</p><p>"Maybe you have already." Lucas looks away, blushing. I stand and started walking" Well, I have to prepare. Chat later, guys."</p><p>----------</p><p>I'm in the kitchen, just writing down ideas to do when I'm hosting. I've already chosen what to sing for the opening number and the coronation. The host, like a narrator, has to set the tone for the whole show. I want to make sure I don't fuck it up. In the corner of my eye, I see Rocco approaching me. "Hey, Oshun." I didn't respond to him. I stayed focused on the pageant.</p><p>"Silent treatment, huh?" Still no response from me. Rocco shuffles his feet awkwardly, rubbing his forearm. "Oshun, please, could you spare me a second? I'd really like to talk to you about this." </p><p>Without looking at him, I said, "A ko ni nkankan lati sọrọ nipa."</p><p>"Um....?" I keep forgetting that no one understands Yoruba.</p><p>"I said we have nothing to talk about. I'm busy right now."</p><p>"Look, I obviously have done something that has almost everyone being frosty towards me. Let me make it right..."</p><p>"And how would you make this right, Rocco? What's done is done."</p><p>"What did I do?"</p><p>I spun around and glared at Rocco. "Let's see, there was sneaking around kissing Marisol behind my back, flirting with all the girls saying you want to recouple with them, lying about this so-called 'deep connection.' Need I go on?" Rocco stares at the ground, not saying a word as I continued. "Lottie was so crossed that she suggests we give you the cold shoulder."</p><p>"And you went along with it?"</p><p>"No. I just don't associate with liars."</p><p>"I know it seems like I'm a massive player, but I'm not playing a game here. I'm trying to work out if I have feelings for Marisol."</p><p>"Then why would you graft on all of the girls? Why did you even pick me at the boys' recoupling?"</p><p>"You want the honest truth?"</p><p>"Naw, I want another lie!" If sarcasm could kill, Rocco would be right next to Logan.</p><p>Rocco sighed. "I've been trying to sus out if I get the feeling. The spark. The way I feel about traveling, I just get that same feeling from Marisol. She's the exciting trip away and the warmth and comfort of home all in one."</p><p>"And what am I? Clothes that you're just trying on? Do I look like a t-shirt to you?"</p><p>"N-no, I-"</p><p> "I heard enough. I do not need this much stress close to showtime."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"But nothing. You are full of shit, and so is Marisol." I went back to work.</p><p>Rocco turns to walk away. He looks over his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Oshun. I really am. I didn't mean to bring you into this."</p><p>"Goodbye, Rocco." He walks away, probably to find Marisol. He had a chance to be with Marisol but ended up choosing me as a guinea pig? Never again, asshole.</p><p>I hear footsteps approaching me. "Rocco, I told you I didn't want to hear it anymore! Get the fuck out!" I turned around, and I see Noah standing there, stunned with his hands up. "Oh, Noah! I'm so sorry."</p><p>"Remind me to never get on your bad side. I'll just leave."</p><p>"Did you need something?"</p><p>"Well, I need your help with this pageant."</p><p>"Why me? I assumed you would ask Hope."</p><p>"Yeah, but you have experience with the stage and all that."</p><p>"True. I don't know though, I'm kind of have my hands full already."</p><p>"So I see. I thought I should ask, anyway. A lot of us are feeling the pressure."</p><p>"I'm sure you're going to do great."</p><p>"You really think so?"</p><p>"I know so. No worries, yeah?"</p><p>"Thanks anyway, Oshun."</p><p>"No problem."</p><p>------</p><p>I walked into the dressing room to scope the competition and to get my wardrobe to change into. The dressing room is full of different fragrances, making me choke. I see Bobby in Priya's cupboard, sorting through her dresses. Henrik toying around Lottie's makeup. Gary's balling up a piece of paper and groaning in frustration. Rahim on the other side of the room, practicing his speech in the mirror. Noah and Lucas are chatting in the corner.</p><p>
  <em>What have I walked in on? </em>
</p><p>I went to my cupboard to get two of my unique garment bags. Bobby calls out to me. "Oshun!" I look to see him applying red lipstick on Henrik.</p><p>"Damn, Henrik. Red is totally your colour." Henrik beams at me."Bobby did say it will make my eyes explode."</p><p>
  <em> Oh Henrik...</em>
</p><p>"Pop. I said it would pop. Did I do good, Oshun?"</p><p>"You did great, Bobby."</p><p>"So, why are you here?"</p><p>"Since I'm the host, I have to look the part. Also, I'm here to help you win."</p><p>"Really? That would be great!"</p><p>"Let's go talk strategy somewhere quieter."</p><p>Bobby and I head into the bedroom. I have given him all the advice I could give about stage presence and cues, how to deliver his speeches, and reassure him that his talent doesn't have to be extravagant. We spent at least ten minutes just going over everything, and Bobby seems to really feel good about his chances of winning.</p><p>"Thanks for everything, Oshun."</p><p>"I'll expect a check in the post. This advice isn't exactly free, you know." We both laugh, and he gave me a big bearhug. "We better go get ready. Break a leg and win!"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Here he comes. Mr. Love Island</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pageant time!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Songs: One in a Million by Bosson (Miss Congeniality edit)<br/>Dessert by Darwin</p><p>1st outfit: https://m.dhgate.com/product/white-long-sleeve-mermaid-prom-dresses-2019/448214671.html#pd-002</p><p>2nd outfit: https://www.deviantart.com/darkblueking/art/Rumble-Roses-XX-Aisha-Superstar-Outfit-V1-1-356330586</p><p>3rd outfit: https://www.bikini.com/products/moschino-high-neck-tuxedo-graphic-one-piece-swimsuit-pinstriped-trompe-loeil-print</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm on standby behind the curtain to start the pageant. I still feel unprepared, but I'm just going wing it. I'm not nervous. At least not as the boys. I hear the girls talking and laughing as they take their seats. My phone beeps, and I take it off the table it was resting on to read it. </p><p>
  <strong> Oshun, you may now start the pageant. </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> Here we go. </em>
</p><p>I take my place in the middle and wait for the music to start. I take a breath as the curtains slowly rise.</p><p>
  <em> "Your one in a million, whoa oh" </em>
</p><p>I hear the girls gasp as they see me in this white crystal gown. "Oshun, I want your dress!" Priya yelled out.</p><p>
  <em> "Your one in a million, hey hey" </em>
</p><p>I winked to Priya and strolled on the runway. I want all these girls to take it all in.</p><p>
  <em> "Sometimes love can hit you everyday </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sometimes you can fall for everyone you see </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But only one can really make me stay </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The sign, the one in the sky, has said to me" </em>
</p><p>I see all the girls with there hands up swaying from side to side. I'm at the end of the runway serving you dramatics on every line of this song.</p><p>
  <em> "Your one in a million </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You're once in a lifetime </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You made me discover one of the stars above us </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Your one in a million </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You're once in a lifetime </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You made me discover one of the stars above us" </em>
</p><p>I give a spin, and then the beat changes. I did a few poses along with the beat and walked back up the runway just to pirouette five times to unsnap my dress to reveal an outfit strictly for dancing and a leap. The girls were cheering and applauding as I show off my dance skills. My trained dance skills, to be exact.</p><p>
  <em> "Your one in a million </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You're once in a lifetime </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You made me discover one of the stars above us </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Your one in a million </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You're once in a lifetime </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You made me discover one of the stars above us" </em>
</p><p>I peek at the girls once more, and they are dancing in their seats.</p><p>
  <em> "Your one in a million </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You're once in a lifetime </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You made me discover one of the stars above us </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Your one in a million </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You're once in a lifetime </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You made me discover one of the stars above us </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Your one in a million." </em>
</p><p>I strike a pose as the song ended. The girls are on their feet, applauding. "Encore! Encore!" Priya shouts.</p><p>"Ladies, viewers at home, and hateful hoes alike. Welcome to the first annual Mr. Love Island Pageant. The boys have three rounds to impress judges, to win this sash and tiara. There is a special grand prize for the winner. Without further ado, let's get this show started!"</p><p>The girls applaud as I head over to the side of the stage. "Alright, ladies, we are kicking things off with the swimwear round. This first boy is a lad among lads and a super sex machine, give it up for Gary!" </p><p>Gary walks out, holding his hands up to cheers from the girls. "Form an orderly queue, ladies." He struts around the pool to the music, pausing to strike different muscle man poses.</p><p>"Sweet Lord..." I hear Marisol say. Priya is pumping her fists excitedly. "Go, Gary! Go, Gary!"</p><p>He stops in front of the judges' table. He slowly removes his top to reveal his muscular chest and abs.</p><p>I jump right back in with my commentary. "Yes, girls look at that body! He indeed works out! Why? Because he's sexy and he knows it!" Just as I said that Gary rips his shorts off to reveal his red budgie smugglers as the girls cheered louder. I am severely gagged right now. "Damn! I didn't know it was this kind of show! Are we getting the full monty, or am I just getting my hopes up here?"</p><p>Gary approaches Marisol seductively. He pulls out a bottle of baby oil and squirts it onto his chest to the howls of laughter from the girls. Marisol rubs the oil onto Gary's chest, cringing all the way. "Hey, Gary! Swing my way with that oil," Gary walks over to me and pours a little more oil on his chest as I rubbed it in. "Gary, I'm totally booking you for my friend's birthday party." Gary winks at me and exits the stage. "That right there has set the bar. Whew!" I fanned myself. " The next guy has decided to bless us with his presence coming here after a long trip from Asgard. He's a wilderness man who can climb mountains just as well as he can climb straight into your bed. Bear Grylls ain't got shit on him! Here's Henrik!"</p><p>Henrik emerges in swimming trunks, body covered in glitter wearing the red lipstick Bobby put on him. I see Lottie is not amused. "Why is he wearing my lippie? And why does it look better on him?"</p><p>Hope snaps her fingers. "Work it, Henrik!"</p><p>Seeing Henrik like this just reminds me of home during Pride season. All you would notice is glitter everywhere. Heck, one year, there was a bus that was all glittered out; it was beautifully done. "Sissy that walk, Henrik!" I called out. Henrik struts towards the judges' table, give the ladies a twirl, and blows them a kiss. He walks back up the runway, does a pose, and exits. "That's what I'm talking about!" I clear my throat. "Next is something sweet and delectable.... and the pastries aren't bad either, it's Bobby!"</p><p>Bobby emerges in a dress. Priya's dress might I add. The girls erupt into laughter except for Priya.</p><p>"That's my dress!"</p><p>"To all the viewers at home, sound off on Twitter on who wore it better!"</p><p>Bobby struts his way to the judges' table. "Glad you're loving the show, ladies. I've been practicing..." He loses his footing and falls hard onto the decking. He commando rolls to his feet and runs off, leaving us in hysterics. He quickly spots me and takes a bow following with a cheeky wink. Glad he's taking my advice. "Well done, Bobby, well done." I'm still trying to hold it together. The girls are making it harder for me to stop.</p><p>"That was the best thing I've ever seen..." Lottie's eyes are filled with tears.</p><p>"The next guy we have is..." I take a look at who's next in the lineup and went utterly deadpan. "...Rocco." Rocco walks out, and only a couple of boys and Marisol cheer. Rocco begins to run through yoga poses to show off his physique. Lottie yawns loudly while Priya and Hope share notes. "Even though it's just a few of us out here, there are still some motherfucking snakes on this motherfucking plane." Rocco gets thrown off and loses his balance when I said that. He bows before leaving us, minus Marisol, shaking their heads.</p><p>"Moving on, this guy is a walking wet dream I refuse to wake up from, it's Lucas!"</p><p>Lucas appears at the other end of the pool and dives in. Lottie looks on in confusion. "What's he doing? He's meant to show off his swimwear, not go for a dip." Lucas reemerges and pulls himself out of the pool, his muscles glistening in the sun. "Am I the only one watching this in slow motion?"</p><p>Priya sticks her tongue out and smiles. "His trunks are clinging to all the right places...."</p><p>I didn't take my eyes off of Lucas for one second. I could have sworn while the sunlight radiated around him, I heard a choir singing. Why did Lucas wear a shirt most of the time? It's a crime, I tell you! And it didn't help that he was looking straight at me.</p><p>I went to grab a wet floor sign from behind the curtain and propped it up next to me. Hope raises an eyebrow. "What's the wet floor sign for?"</p><p>"Reasons." I shift my eyes. "The next guy is a golfer by day and a superhero by night, Ibrahim!" Rahim walks out, and I see he has the Superman symbol drawn on his chest. I find it cute. He appears in front of the judges showing off his rock hard abs. "Feast your eyes, ladies. He's the real deal, man of steel!" Rahim blushes at that and exits the stage. "Alright, last but certainly not least, this guy puts the 'shh' in shhit this guy is so hot you could boil water on him. He's a book I'll check out in the library and never return. He's also Hope's magical marionette, Noah!"</p><p>Noah emerges and heads over to the girls. He turns his back towards the girls at first. The girls were confused at first, but when he turned around, He flashed us a sexy smile and a gaze that would melt you on sight. The girls are fawning over him. "What in the name of Zoolander am I seeing? Noah is literally making the judges melt with the Blue Steel." Noah flexes his muscle before walking off the stage. "Ooh wee, that was one hell of a opening-round folks. Now its time for the talent competition! Bring it on, Boys!"</p><p>Noah starts first. "For my talent, I will need the help of a lovely assistant. Priya shoots her hand up early, and Noah beckons her over. Noah's fingers move through Priya's hair like lightning. He teases and crosses sections of hair. "All done."Priya runs a hand over the back of her head in amazement to find an expertly plaited French braid and gives us a twirl. That was remarkable. The girls applaud clearly impressed.</p><p>"It takes me forever to do a french braid!" Marisol pouts.</p><p>Rocco is next. He comes out holding a tin can that he is rattling...my nerves with! "Today, I'll be performing a ritual I learned on my travels in Iceland..." Lottie and I roll our eyes at the same time. It looks like he is doing some kind of rain dance. It was not impressive, and it went on too damn long."Time's up, Rocco! We got to keep the show moving."</p><p>"Just a few more minutes."</p><p>"The spirits aren't impressed." Lottie shakes her head. Rocco heads back to the boys. Rahim gives him a pat on the shoulder. Speaking of which, Rahim talent consists of a Rubik's cube, a blindfold, and crunches. Not the best act, but it's refreshing to see. It was better than some acts that followed like Henrik's eyebrow dancing, Gary eating a raw onion, and Lucas blowing into and egg that almost hit Lottie. Things picked back up when Bobby did a magic trick making a cupcake appear, and he gives it to me. The thing is I know where that cupcake has been, but I don't care. That's a beautifully made cupcake.</p><p>Then we moved on to the third round with the speeches. All the speeches were beautiful. Well, almost all the speeches. Noah's was about Hope, which I didn't bother listening and Rocco was just Rocco. While the speeches were going on, slipped into my one-piece that has a tuxedo design on it. The girls and I tallied up our scores. The boys line up in front of the girls. Hope holds the sash and tiara ready to crown Mr. Love Island.</p><p>"The time has come to crown our Mr. Love Island. The winner of the sash, crown, and the grand prize is..." The boys are holding each other's hands holding their breath. I was playing around, making them wait. "Anytime, Oshun!" Hope calls out. A few more seconds went by, and Lottie is just tapping her finger on her arm. "Hurry up, Oshun!"</p><p>"It's called a dramatic pause, and you're ruining it. The winner is...not Rocco. That's for sure." </p><p>"OSHUN!" Everyone shouts my name. "Alright already. I can't have any fun. The winner is Bobby!"</p><p>Bobby jumps up and down, screaming. He hugs Gary and shakes everyone's hand before running up to Hope. As she is putting the crown on him, he fans away his fake tears. His phone beeps.</p><p>"I got a text. This must be the prize!"</p><p>
  <strong> Congratulations on winning Mr. Love Island. For your prize, you'll be getting a phone call from someone special. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> #famalam #feelthelove </strong>
</p><p>"Nice! I wonder who I'll get the call from?"</p><p>Rocco calls out. "Dude, give a speech before your phone call." The Islanders chant 'Speech' over and over as Bobby faces everyone. "I Have to give a special thank you to Oshun for helping me out earlier. She would have said no since she had to host and all, but she took a chance on me. Despite that some may think she's mean, petty, and selfish, she actually is very caring and gives great advice. She is the mate you never knew you needed."</p><p>
  <em>Dammit, Bobby, don't make me cry.</em>
</p><p>"Just so you know, Oshun, if there was a Miss Love Island contest, you'd get my vote. That special talent you showed me was awesome." He smiles at me, and the girls look at me curiously.</p><p>"What's this talent?" Lottie asks. I gave her a cheeky wink, "Wouldn't you like to know." I see Rocco looks at me with disbelief. I wasn't bothered by it as my attention was on Bobby. </p><p>"Now, Bobby. Strut and greet the public." I cleared my throat as I prepare to sing.</p><p>
  <em> "They can imitate you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But they can't duplicate you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 'Cause you got something special </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That makes me wanna taste you" </em>
</p><p>Bobby walks down the runway, waving and blowing kisses as the Islanders clapped for him.</p><p>
  <em> "I want it all day long </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm addicted like it's wrong </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I want it all day long </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm addicted like it's..." </em>
</p><p>Bobby makes it to the end of the runway, turns around, and points to me. "Whatcha gon', Whatcha gon' do with that dessert!" I picked up the cupcake he gave me and took a bite. The girls looked at me, horrified. "Oshun, that's disgusting." Hope says, and I just continue to eat it. "I'm pretty sure it was outside his pants."</p><p>Before Bobby can carry on, the boys rushed over and push him into the pool. Bobby pokes his head out underneath. "Thanks for that. Now my sash is wet..."</p><p>"My dress..." I went over to Priya. "It's ok hun, I'll make sure he returns it in top condition."</p><p>We all hang around the pool for a while before heading inside.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Getting to know my future husband</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hanging out with Lucas on the roof terrace.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Songs: Mr. Wonderful by Smile.dk<br/>On Melancholy Hill by Gorillaz</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The producers have me out here in the hut doing a whole confessional thing. I wish it wasn't with Rocco, to be honest. Why am I always reminded that I'm coupled with him? He's going to go home anyway. Why I say that? Well, yesterday evening, we all met at the firepit to discuss the whole who's is the most dateable thing. The girls had to vote who was most dateable and who was least. The ones with the least amount of votes will be eliminated. Turns out, Rocco, Henrik, and Rahim had the least votes. I really hate to lose Henrik and Rahim; both are excellent mates. Noah was voted most dateable, though he wouldn't be my choice. I had voted for Bobby, who was still wearing his crown and sash. He is just too cute! But yeah, that's yesterday as for today, I just want it to be over already. </p><p>
  <em> Let's get this over with...   </em>
</p><p>Rocco and I take our seats and wait for questions.</p><p>
  <strong> Two new boys have entered the Villa. What do you both think of Henrik? </strong>
</p><p>Before Rocco said anything, I cut him off. "He's like a sexy Viking, but also has a great vibe! We already exchange PSN usernames."</p><p>Rocco tenses up a bit. "Can't really argue with that, to be honest. Having someone with great vibes will be good for us."</p><p>
  <em> If he wasn't up for elimination. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> And what do you think about Lucas? </strong>
</p><p>"Two words: Sex God," Rocco crosses his arms, turning slightly away from me as I continue speaking. "Also, he is a cornball, so bonus points!"</p><p>"Really? A cornball? Never saw that side of him."</p><p>"You wouldn't know. You were always with Marisol."</p><p>
  <strong> Moving on to the girls. Oshun, who do you think causes the most drama?  </strong>
</p><p>"It's a tie between Marisol and Hope."</p><p>Rocco opens his mouth to speak but quickly shuts it. He turns away from the screen to look at me. "Why Hope, though? It looked like you two were getting along pretty well."</p><p>"I don't like her, and she doesn't like me. Right now, we're just cordial with each other."</p><p>
  <strong> A lot has gone on these past few days. Oshun, how do you feel about what happened with Rocco? </strong>
</p><p>"Thank you, next."</p><p>"I said I was sorry."</p><p>"You weren't when you did it."</p><p>"Why are you like this?" Rocco sighs. "I didn't realize these questions would be so intense."</p><p>
  <strong> Is there someone else in the Villa you'd rather be with? </strong>
</p><p>"Actually, yes, there is."</p><p>Rocco hangs his head. "I guess I had that one coming..." He gets up leaves. I look towards the screen. "Don't worry, he's fine. He has Marisol now to comfort him, right?"</p><p>--------</p><p>I went straight to the dressing room as I was the last person to get ready. I decided to wear my blue and white two-piece as well as keep my glasses on to give my eyes a break. </p><p>I begin to hum a tune as I was heading over to the roof terrace. I ended up singing it instead.</p><p>
  <em> "Hey Mr. Wonderful </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh you're so incredible </em>
</p><p><em> Hey  </em>   <em> Mr. Wonderful </em></p><p>
  <em> Wonderful to me!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hey Mr. Wonderful </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh you're irresistible </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hey Mr. Wonderful </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A miracle to me" </em>
</p><p><em> " </em>Well, look who step out of YouTube from 2008." I turn to see Lucas with the look of amusement on his face. </p><p>I immediately blushed. "Look, I was really into AMVs at the time. Don't judge me!"</p><p>Lucas laughs, "No judgement here. Most of those songs are on my playlist."  </p><p>"Everyone has these songs on their playlist." We both paused for a moment. There was the sound of the wind breezing by. </p><p>"All alone?" I asked.</p><p>He smiles and rubs the back of his neck, his arms flexing slightly. "I didn't realize how intense it would be in here. Figured I'd come up to get some air." </p><p>I go stand beside him, leaning against the wall. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Lucas says as he is looking out at the scenery. "I just love the Spanish landscape."</p><p>"So, you've been to Spain before?"</p><p>"On family holidays. My family always go for these big all-inclusive hotels on the seafront."</p><p>"Must be nice."</p><p>"But there's so much more to this country that you can't see in a resort, you know? I'd love to explore it all on my motorbike one day." He winks, moving towards me. "Maybe I'll bring someone special along for the ride."</p><p>
  <em> Oh, I want to ride you like the motorbike- oh my days! What am I thinking? I mean, I know what I'm thinking but, ugh seriously, why does he do this to me! </em>
</p><p>"I'd like that." I wink back at him. Lucas looks at the ground for a moment then back at me. "Uh, Oshun?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I was hoping we'd get some more time alone together. I enjoyed our moment at the firepit. You mind staying here and chat a while?"</p><p>
  <em> A thousand times, yes! </em>
</p><p>"Sure, let's hang out." I take a seat next to him on the roof terrace, his arm resting behind me. "What do you want to talk about?"</p><p>"Well this might sound weird, I feel like I know you quite well already from the show..."</p><p>I raised my eyebrow at him. "Like what?"</p><p>"Going by what I have seen, it seems like you put yourself first, but at the same time, you don't mind helping someone else if needed."</p><p>
  <em> That is true. </em>
</p><p>"You have a solid presence, too. It would be hard for anyone not to notice you."</p><p>
  <em> Theater and genetics will do that. </em>
</p><p>"But you don't know me at all."</p><p>"Well, the same thing could be said about you. You only went by what you saw."</p><p>"I guess that's fair. So I guess we should ask each other questions. You go first."</p><p>"Ah, OK. Let me think...cats or dogs?"</p><p>"That's a random question."</p><p>"You didn't specify what kind of questions to ask."</p><p>"That's true. I like cats. I love how independent they are. You both do your own thing, and everyone's happy."</p><p>
  <em> Cat person, huh? </em>
</p><p>"What about you?"</p><p>"l like both."</p><p>"Do you have any pets?"</p><p>"I have a black Oriental Short hair name Noir and a dachshund named Tutu."</p><p>"That's very cute."</p><p>"Yeah. My parents and Grandmama are pet sitting while I'm here."</p><p>"Seems like you get on with your family."</p><p>"Of course. I love them to bits. Yeah, we butt heads on certain things, but we love and support each other."</p><p>Lucas chuckles, "They sound amazing."</p><p>"Do you get on with your family?" Lucas went silent. "If it's a question you're not comfortable answering..."</p><p>"No, it's fine. I've not always seen eye to eye with mine."</p><p>"How come?"</p><p>"They have their own ideas about what I should do and who I should be. Still love them for all their quirks." </p><p>"Oh. I know that feeling." Lucas looks on curiously. "Both my parents are doctors; they pretty much expected me and my brother to follow suit. When I first told my parents I was going to a performing arts university instead of med school, they weren't pleased. They assumed what I did was a hobby, but it became more than that. Both were going to pay for my schooling, they said nope, and I had to find my own way to pay for uni. I had many jobs over the course. It was hard, but I made it through. I went to my first audition the day after graduation for 'Aida' and nailed the lead role. The rest was history."</p><p>"Have they came around since then?"</p><p>"Yeah, they were there that opening night. I was so happy I could cry."</p><p>"I bet you smashed it on your first debut."</p><p>"Damn right, I did."</p><p>"You mentioned you have a brother? What does he do?"</p><p>"He does drag."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah. We look identical to each other, but once he's in drag, it's impossible to tell us apart. Funny enough, we have the same birthday, but he's born the year before me."</p><p>"That's bizarre."</p><p>I giggled, "I know. My Grandmama always gets us mixed up. So we just call each other twin." Then I started to ask something more serious. "Have you ever cheated?"</p><p>"I have to be honest here, don't I?" I looked at him with a frown. "Sorry I was joking. Well, that was a rather terrible joke given..." Lucas takes a deep breath and speaks again. "Yes, I have. It was years ago. I was young and selfish. It's the worst thing I've ever done." He looks at me, "I assure you that's not who I am now."</p><p>
  <em> At least he regrets it </em>
</p><p>"What did you go to school in France for?"</p><p>"Well, It was to kind of to change me."</p><p>"Change you?"</p><p>"Yeah, I've always kept getting into trouble for fist fighting at school. I wasn't a bully or anything; it's just that it happens when someone always has something negative to say about me or anything that involves me. In year 11, I have started a massive brawl at a cheer competition because one of the teams had cheated, and I called them out. One of the girls said I was gutter trash, and the next thing I knew, I broke her nose."</p><p>"Ouch."</p><p>"Then some of the girls from her squad tried to jump me, but of course, my crew had my back. This got me kicked off the cheer squad, however, and that was the final straw with my parents. They decided it was best to go to an all-girls school in France to try and 'better myself' or whatever. It was tough there for the first few months. I didn't know anyone, nor did I want to know anyone. I wanted to be home where all my mates were. I almost got kicked out of that school until one girl steps up to help me. Her name was Noelle, and she was super friendly. She taught me French and help me adjust to life there. We became friends and still are to this day."</p><p>"So, what happened when you returned home?"</p><p>"Nothing. I still got into fights. The only reason I haven't been expelled is because I'm an honor student. All I did was learn to speak another language and gain a friend. And got into theatre."</p><p>"I see you're the rebellious type."</p><p>"In a way, I am. I think I'm more of a geek than anything."</p><p>"A cute one. Especially with those booky glasses. Plus, you don't need to change. You're lovely just as you are. " I smiled at him. "You're sweet." I twiddles my fingers, thinking of another question.  "What's your embarrassing moment?"</p><p>Lucas laughs nervously, "I can't get out of this one, can I?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"I was walking back to my car after a date with this girl. There was a jacked-up motorbike parked next to it, and the girl got the wrong idea. She asked for a ride home and, well..." He looks away with embarrassment. "She seemed like she's be disappointed if I told her it wasn't mine. I lied and said I didn't have a spare helmet, then spent six weeks pretending I rode a motorbike. In the end, I just went 'fuck it' and bought one." He turns back to me and grins. "What's your embarrassing moment?"</p><p>"Oof. One time I went on a blind date with this guy to the pier. He was handsome, but he had ultra bad breath. Like he would breathe, and the odor will knock you out. I made subtle hints when I pulled out my gum or went inside a candle shop. When the date ended, he wanted a kiss. At first, I didn't want to, but I didn't want to hurt him. So I went in to give him a peck. He had a different idea and started Frenching me. The inside of his mouth was so horrible I ended up puking inside it."</p><p>"Gross."</p><p>"I know. I spent a whole hour rinsing my mouth out with mouthwash." We both laughed. "I have one more question for you. What's your main goal in life?"</p><p>"Glad you asked that. I'm going to join Doctors Without Borders, once I have a bit more experience. Do my bit for the world and save some lives."</p><p>"Oh yeah, I remember you talking about that the other day by the pool. That's really noble."</p><p>Lucas puffs with pride, grinning at me. "I have one more for you. What was your first impression of me?"</p><p>
  <em>I said you were some kind of sex god.</em>
</p><p>"I was thinking damn this guy is handsome. Then I heard you speak and I'm like oh he's posh."</p><p>"Don't seem like you like posh guys, do you?"</p><p>"They were never on my radar. My parents keep introducing me to them thinking they would balance me out. Whatever that means. They just have no personality to me and they are always yakking about yachts and chateaus." I noticed that Lucas seems a bit hurt about what I said. "It doesn't apply to you! Its the ones my parents try to set me up with."</p><p><em>Curse my bluntness</em>.</p><p>"It's OK. Nothing wrong with that. I'm just  shocked that me being an incubus wasn't your first impression of me." I paused. He remembered I randomly asked that when we talked at the firepit.</p><p>"No, but I have thought about it plenty of times."</p><p>"Oh so I've been on your mind?" Lucas meets my gaze as I'm trying to resist from blushing. It has been happening way too often. "You don't have to answer that. I see all in your face."</p><p>
  <em>STOP SMOULDERING. I CAN'T TAKE IT!</em>
</p><p>"I feel like we're more even now." He leans his head back and closes his eyes, clearly enjoying the sun's heat against his skin. I couldn't help but stare at him.</p><p>
  <em> He's such a dreamboat </em>
</p><p> I leaned my head back and closed my eyes as well. Moments like this, I wish singing wasn't a habit, but it is.</p><p>
  <em> "Up on melancholy hill </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There's a plastic tree </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Are you here with me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Just looking out on the day </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Of another dream" </em>
</p><p>It's really relaxing out here. It's even more relaxing being this close to Lucas. I have had these moments with Gary and Rocco, but somehow those moments don't compare to this. Me and Lucas, it feels right.</p><p>
  <em> "Well you can't get what you want </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But you can get me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So let's set out to sea </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 'Cause you are my medicine </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When you're close to me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When you're close to me" </em>
</p><p>I'm ready for the next recoupling already. I swear it feels like time stands still in this place.</p><p>"Oshun."</p><p>"Hm?" I opened my eyes to see Lucas looking at me. Only then I realize how close our faces are. I feel like my heart was going to beat out of my chest. I kind of froze. Was he going to kiss me? </p><p>
  <em>Shit! Should I? Do I let him make a move? Why am I so shook? C'mon Oshun, you are more confident than this. Assert your dominance!</em>
</p><p>I take his face in my hands and kiss him. It was brief but sweet. He smiles as he pulled away. "That was nice."</p><p>"Who said I was done."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>I went right back to his lips. This time it was full of passion. I straddled him without breaking the kiss. My fingers gripped the back of his neck, his hands roamed my back until one hand rested on my hip with other on my ass.</p><p>
  <em>As much as I want to...not yet.</em>
</p><p>I slowed down the kiss and gently pulled away. "I couldn't resist."</p><p>"Neither can I."</p><p>I stand and lightly brush myself off. "See you later."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. What does one tweet really mean if a Mean Tweet was mean to you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The mean tweets challenge brings out the worst in some people.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Songs: Shoop by Salt-N-Pepa<br/>Macadamia Nut by Animanics (Parody of the Macarena)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> "Hey, yeah, I wanna shoop, baby!" </em>
</p><p>Bobby sang at the top of his lungs. Priya backing him up with the vocals.</p><p>
  <em> "Shoop ba-doop  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shoop ba-doop </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shoop ba-doop ba-doop ba-doop" </em>
</p><p>As for me, I am coming with the flow. </p><p>
  <em> "...if looks could kill you would be an uzi </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You're a shotgun, bang!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What's up with that thang? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I wanna know how does it hang?" </em>
</p><p>Anyway, Priya, Bobby, and I are just laughing and having fun as we approach the challenge area. Rahim was staring at us, laughing our heads off. "What's so funny, you guys?" </p><p>We paused, then started to laugh even harder. Rahim was very confused. "I don't get it. What's the joke?"</p><p>We paused again and looked at each. "Uhh..."</p><p>The moment was too perfect.</p><p>
  <em> "I'm a nut who's known as Macadamia </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But you can call me by my other name-ia </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Louisa  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Francesca  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Banana Fana </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bo Besca </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Or just plain Dot, the name I flirt to </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But if you call me Dottie, I'll have to hurt you!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Priya and Bobby join in.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Mac, Mac, Mac, Mac Mac, Macadamia </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mac, Mac, Mac, Mac Mac, Macadamia </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mac, Mac, Mac, Mac Mac, Macadamia </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oy, Macadamia" </em>
</p><p>Rahim still stares at us. "I still don't get it." Priya gives him a peck on the cheek. "It's OK, babe. I'll tell you later."</p><p>There's a semi-circle of tables surrounds a scoreboard and a pile of cards. Each table has two seats and its own small chalkboard. Bobby leans over to me, with his arm hanging on my shoulder. "Oshun, I don't know how you do it. Singing and dancing have me really wiped out."</p><p>I laughed. "What we did was nothing. Try doing this five to ten days in a row."</p><p>"Yeah, I'll leave that to the professional."</p><p>Everyone takes their seats except for Bobby and Lottie, who are hosting today's challenge: Mean Tweets. They read the tweet, and we have to guess the Islander the tweet is talking about. The couple with the most guesses wins the challenge. </p><p>"I'm hype for this challenge!" Priya pumps her fist. </p><p>"I know, right?" Hope says, "This is, like our first real glimpse of what the public thinks of us. " A few Islanders exchange looks.</p><p>"Well, let's get started! Spill the tea already!" I shouted. Bobby turns to me, "Steady there, Oshun. Before that, does anyone have any dirty laundry they like to air?"</p><p>Henrik blushes and answers meekly, "I actually have a few pairs of old socks back in the Villa..."</p><p>"No, Henrik, " I said as I facepalmed.</p><p>"He means untold secrets." Lucas playfully nudges Henrik with his elbow. "Ever seen those celebrity mean tweets? Absolutely savage."</p><p>Lottie walks up beside Lucas, nodding towards Henrik. "Looks like you guys are an honorary couple for the challenge." Both guys glanced at each other, grinning.</p><p>"I could do a lot worse," Lucas says. "Mate, you're prettier than most girls!" Henrik retorted.</p><p>Lottie and Bobby take their places in front of the scoreboard while the Islanders sit at the tables. Of course I have to be reminded that me and Rocco are still coupled up. I decided to be a little cordial towards him. </p><p>"Alright you lot,let's get this rolling." Lottie holds up the card for everyone to see.</p><p>
  <strong> That guy____'s like the one jar of pickles in your nan's cupboard that just won't open up. </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> Hmm. This could be either Noah or Rahim... </em>
</p><p>I peek over at Henrik and Lucas, who are just laughing like two little kids. Their friendship is just super cute. I really hope Henrik doesn't go. Anywho, I wrote down Rahim's name on the board. I feel Noah was a natural choice. I held up my board and looked to see everyone had the same guess as me. Lottie peels the sticker and reveals that the tweet was referring to Rahim.</p><p>"You all got that one right!" Lottie says as she marks the scoreboard. Rahim slumps his shoulders. "I knew this is why I was in the bottom three." Honestly, he has opened up to me, Priya, and the guys, I'm sure. How edited has this show become? Spoil alert: Heavily edited, especially when it came to my moments. </p><p>"Well, you do kind of look like a pickle," I said nonchalantly. In case your wondering, I didn't say it to be mean, folks. Rahim manages to laugh at what I said. "Fair play, Oshun. Fair play."</p><p>Bobby reads the next tweet. And it's from sweetcheeks Jake Wilson from last season.</p><p>
  <strong> You can do better than him ____ &lt;3 </strong>
</p><p>The Islanders stare at the card in silence. Lottie muffles a gasp as I already have written and held up my board. Henrik is gawking at me. "Wait, you wrote your own name? With Rocco next to you?"</p><p>"Captain Obvious over here," Lucas teased "I'd say its earned given what happened." Rocco keeps his eyes on his boards, refusing to look at anybody. Everyone else has held up their answers. Bobby peels the sticker off, and 'Marisol' was the answer.</p><p>
  <em> Whatever </em>
</p><p>Marisol looks away. Gary speaks up before revealing the next tweet. "Hold on a minute. Marisol can do better than who?" </p><p>Rocco jumps in, "You, obviously. You guys are coupled up." Gary points the finger at Rocco. "Only because we've not had a recoupling since you guys started unofficially cracking on, and everyone knows it wasn't just her you were grafting on either."</p><p>"Clearly, it's about Rocco." I said out loud and then...</p><p>
  <em> "He's a coldhearted snake  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Look into his eyes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh, oh-oh  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He's been telling lies..." </em>
</p><p>Marisol glares at me. "Why are you doing this?"</p><p>"Doing what?" I asked innocently, "I'm just singing Paula Abdul. There's nothing wrong with that."</p><p>Hope cuts in "Remember this is a challenge, guys. Let's keep it light." Lottie glances at the card in her hands before she shows everyone. She purses her lips<strong> . </strong></p><p>
  <strong> ___treating___like crap, yeah he was a tool but acting like a cow about it makes you just as bad darling. xoxo </strong>
</p><p>"They got a point, ladies." Bobby said. I look over at Rocco.</p><p>
  <em> He knows this tweet is about him. Though it could be Gary and Marisol. </em>
</p><p>I just scribbled something down and, once again, held up my board. Bobby sees I've written mines and Rocco's names down. "You wrote your own name? That's pretty ballsy."</p><p>Lucas smiles at me, "Respect." Henrik looks at me, confused. "You see yourself as a cow?"</p><p>"I go mooo!" I said. Bobby chuckles, "I see what you did there."</p><p>"At least you know you are." I hear Marisol mumbling.</p><p>"So, I guess that makes you a <em>perra</em>?" Marisol stood up like she wanted to attack me. "Oshun, I swear I'll-"</p><p>"And what Marisol?" I slowly stood up. "What's good, babes?"</p><p>Hope cuts in once again, "Ladies, please!" </p><p>Lottie quickly reveals the answer. It revealed to be Lottie and Rocco. Lottie scoffs, "Just because I had the guts to say what all of you were thinking."</p><p>"I don't know if it's true, hun." Priya speaks up, "Maybe to start with, but don't you think you took it a bit far? It never was really your business."</p><p>"It may have not been her business, but she did have my back." I shrugged.</p><p>"I'm still not sure. It went beyond sticking up for you."</p><p>"I'm right here, you know. Anyway, Everyone gets a point except for Oshun and Rocco." Lottie reluctantly marks the scoreboard as Bobby picks up the next tweet. He raises his eyebrows before showing it.</p><p>
  <strong> ____get out of there babe she's just playing you to get to the finale!! </strong>
</p><p>There were crickets. ..and the sound of me writing my answer. I wrote Noah's name in all caps. Hope looks at my board with disbelief. I saw everyone else's board, and some have Rahim's name on it. </p><p>
  <em> Priya wouldn't do that! </em>
</p><p>Bobby peels the sticker, and it turns out I was right. I was jumping in my seat. "Bitch you guessed it!" Bobby shouts. "You was right." All eyes fall on Hope and Noah, both looked surprised.</p><p>Hope tries to defend herself. "Come on, guys, it's obviously just the opinion of some jealous nobody. The public only has seen bits of what happens here. It's not like they know the full story."</p><p>"But, we do." I say, "I, for one, believe it's true."</p><p>Hope rolls her eyes "That's your opinion. Besides, you sound kind of jealous." I laughed at her. "HA! That's real funny Hope. Me jealous of a master manipulator, woo, what a riot! If I'm jealous of anything, it's the viewers. They can change the channel whenever they want instead of listening to this crock of shit you're here spouting." Before Hope says anything, Noah lays a hand on top of hers. "I trust you, babe. You don't have to defend yourself."</p><p>
  <em> And we lost Noah. </em>
</p><p>"Let's get on with this before I vom," Lottie says. "Oshun and Rocco get the point."</p><p>"This challenge is wild!" Lucas says, tilting back on his chair. "We're in it to win it!" Henriks says as he high fives Lucas. "You've got this boo. Dream team right here."</p><p>
  <em>Stop being adorable, you two!</em>
</p><p>Lottie holds up the next card.</p><p>
  <strong> I swear___comments on everything that happens one way or another even if it has nothing to do with her. </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> It's Marisol. </em>
</p><p>All the boards go up, and people wrote Lottie, Marisol, and my name.</p><p>
  <em> Me?! </em>
</p><p>Lottie peels away the sticker. It was me. Really though? Marisol clearly said way more than me. And so has Hope.</p><p>"Sorry, don't see it."</p><p>"You do babe." Lottie says, "You're always reacting to things, telling us how you feel about it."</p><p>"Well, I wouldn't have to if you hoes didn't ask me about stuff half the time. When I say I don't care about so and so, I mean it."</p><p>"Next tweet, guys." Bobby says, picking up the next card.</p><p>
  <strong>______is blates just here for the moment he can get his guitar out and play 'Wonderwall.'</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> Too easy! </em>
</p><p>"We're all thinking it, right?" Lottie says.</p><p>All of us written Rocco on our boards. He huffs and folds his arms when the tweet was revealed to be him. "It's a ukulele and I didn't even bring it with me!"</p><p>"Oh, poor baby," I said, looking at Rocco. "Was the mean tweet mean to you?" He scowls at me. I blow a kiss at him.</p><p>"Two more tweets to go!" Lottie picks up a card. "This one's interesting..."</p><p>
  <strong> Calling it now, ____is the biggest player on this year's Love Island, even more than Rocco. </strong>
</p><p>Gary grins, "I think I've got this one in the bag." Rocco glares at him, "Oh, lay off!"</p><p>"Mate, you're already in the tweet. I was talking about Mr. Playboy over there." he points to Lucas. Lucas notices, smiling "Dunno where you got playboy from. Aren't you the one who's slept with the most girls?"</p><p>
  <em> Gary and Lucas would be obvious choices. Nah, it's just their looks. Let's not think too hard about this. Time to throw a monkey wrench in this. </em>
</p><p>Everyone is split between Lucas and Gary, except me, who chose Bobby. Lottie revealed it to be Bobby. The Islanders turn to look at him as he steeples his fingers and grins. "Mwahahaha!"</p><p>Priya looks concerned, "Is it true?"</p><p>"Who knows? Tune in next time for the big reveal."</p><p>"It's always the funny ones you've gotta watch out for. You can't paint everyone with the same brush, can you?" Bobby winks at me and taps his nose.</p><p>"Everyone who called Bobby a player gets a point." Lottie goes to pass Bobby the last card. I see her reading it, and she goes pale. Bobby tries to take it, but Lottie keeps it out of his reach. "That's it, guys. Time to go." </p><p>Bobby turns to her. "But-"</p><p>"I said we're done." The Islanders groan with protest. "Isn't it the last tweet?" Marisol said.</p><p>
  <em> What doesn't Lottie want to share the tweet? </em>
</p><p>"I've read it. It's boring, so we're skipping it. Game over." </p><p>"That's not fair!" Hope calls out. Bobby chimes in, "Come on, Lotters. Don't spoil the fun."</p><p>"She said it's over, mate." Gary suddenly speaks up.</p><p>
  <em>Why's Gary all riled up? Something isn't right here.</em>
</p><p>"Uh-Uh," I went over and swiped the card from Lottie. "If you won't I will."</p><p>"I told you it was boring, but whatever." Lottie shrugs and starts walking back in the direction of the Villa.</p><p>"Here's the tweet..."</p><p>
  <strong> The moment when_____couples up then sticks it on someone else first chance he gets. </strong>
</p><p>"Oh. My. Days." Hope whispered. Silence falls over the group. I glared in Rocco's direction. Rocco catches me watching him. "I know what you're thinking, but it wasn't me!"</p><p>
  <em>Hmm. OK then. Lottie overreacted, so we know the tweet is about her. So who would have kissed her? Rahim is set on Priya, Bobby is just friends with her, Noah's a bot, so that leaves Gary...It can't be. I haven't seen him try it on anyone else. Besides, I think he was still waiting on the chance for us to couple up again.</em>
</p><p>Hard as this was, I had to put down a name. I held the board with Gary's name written on it high. Marisol just rolled her eyes and sighed. Gary glares at her. "So who was it then?" Bobby asks as he peels the sticker off. It was indeed Gary.</p><p>"Figures" Marisol tuts. Gary folds his arms "Oh yeah, go ahead and pin it all on me guys. I'm not the one who swanned off with Rocco."</p><p>"Settle down, guys!" Noah speaks out. Everyone looks at him. "We're losing two guys tonight, so let's put any issues we have on the back burner after that, OK? That also means no bringing this up with Lottie until we really know what went down."</p><p>"I want to know who won already." Hope adds. Bobby calculated the scores. "The winners are...Lucas and Henrik!"</p><p>"Winner winner chicken dinner!" Both boys high fived each other. Lucas's phone buzzed.</p><p>
  <strong> Congratulations, Lucas and Henrik. Head over to the jacuzzi for your prize-- there's a bottle of champers on us. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> #bubbleswithbae #hotfizz </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> --------- </strong>
</p><p>I'm chilling on the daybeds, with headphones in my ear. That challenge was brutal, and honestly, some of these needed to be out in the open. </p><p>
  <em>I wonder how much will the dynamics will change now...</em>
</p><p>I see Rocco sit next to me with a sour look on his face. "So...We should talk about what you said in the challenge."</p><p>I take out one of my earphones. "What did I say?"</p><p>"That 'you deserve better than him' tweet. You directed it towards you, which blatantly means you deserve better than me."</p><p>"Well, aren't you a genius," I give him the side-eye. "I don't know why you are acting so surprised, honestly. Don't you have to go say goodbye to Marisol?" He scowls at me. "If you are done sulking over here, I would like to enjoy some peace and quiet."</p><p>"I'm not sul-" He started to shout. He cuts himself off, speaking more quietly without alerting everyone. "Coupling up with you was a mistake."</p><p>"Oh, my feelings are so hurt. Now you know how I felt when you chose me." I said with obvious sarcasm. Rocco storms off in the Villa. I put my earbud back in and spread myself across the bed.</p><p>
  <em> He's fine. He just needs to walk it off. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Spending the day with future husband</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More Oshun/Lucas moments</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Swimsuit-https://www.amiclubwear.com/swimsuit-onepiece-fff2-dbw-296blackred.html<br/>Hairstyle-https://stayglam.com/beauty/29-senegalese-twist-hairstyles-for-black-women/ (Photo #12)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I headed into the bedroom after the dumping. I said my goodbyes to both Henrik and Rocco. Henrik confessed to me that he liked me. That threw me for a loop because I could have sworn he liked Lottie. I guess because Lucas has a thing for me, he just took a step back. Speaking of Lucas, I spot him perched on the bed with a distant look. He has a pillow with Henrik's name embroidered on it in his hands. He spent every night sharing with Henrik.</p><p>
  <em> He looks so lonely without him. </em>
</p><p>And then I just had a thought.</p><p>
  <em>Since we're both single. Maybe we could share a bed. I doubt he'll go for it, though. Wouldn't hurt to ask, right?</em>
</p><p>I walk over to Lucas's bed and sit down next to him. He opens one eye and looks at me.</p><p>
  <em>Am I making a mistake here?</em>
</p><p>"It must be rough with him gone. You guys were pretty tight, weren't you?"</p><p>Lucas sighs, "You could put it that way. We came in here at the same time, so we both knew what it was like to be the new guys. I'm closer with the others now, but to start with, it was just easier."</p><p>"I get it." I put my hand on top of his. He looks at me then looks away. "I guess we've both lost people today."</p><p>
  <em>But gained each other</em>
</p><p>"About that..." I feel my cheeks getting hot. "Maybe you'd like some company tonight? I mean, if you don't mind."</p><p>Lucas looks back at me. "Yeah, why not then?"</p><p>
  <em>Yay!</em>
</p><p>"I'll meet you downstairs in a bit." Lucas heads out of the room. Then Priya emerges from the bathroom, holding her phone and toothpaste around her mouth. "Guyth, I goth a teth!"</p><p>
  <em>Goof Troop</em>
</p><p>"Priya, spit your toothpaste out!" Priya darts out of the room then re=emerges moments later. "I said I got a text!"</p><p>
  <strong> Islanders, tomorrow there will be a girls' choice recoupling. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> #makeyourmoves #stillinthegame </strong>
</p><p>The Islanders exchange looks. Hope speaks up, "Everyone is happy with their current partners, right?"</p><p>"Not necessarily." Noah jumps in. "That would mean that Oshun and Lucas have to couple up for the sake of others. They may not want to do that." Hope's eyes widen, but Noah grins and kisses her on the forehead. "Don't worry yourself, duck."</p><p>
  <em>What kind of nickname is that?</em>
</p><p>Noah's gaze drifts to meet mines. He smiles.</p><p>
  <em>Uhhhhh...Am I trippin', or does Noah...? Nah, it couldn't be.</em>
</p><p>"Yeah, that would be best for the group if they chose each other."</p><p>"Um, we are still in the room, guys!" I hissed. </p><p>"Sorry, I just trying to figure out how worried I should be."</p><p>"Very," I said. Hope puts her arm around Noah. My eyes drift back to Lucas. "If I do choose Lucas, it's because I want to. Not to appease any of you all." I walking into the dressing room to change into my PJs. I decided to wear my tank top with the words "Whole snack Market" in green letters with matching green short shorts. I went back into the bedroom to get a pillow, and I see Priya eye me up and down. "Oh! That looks...practical."</p><p>I turn to look at Priya with a pillow in hand. "What do you mean by that?"</p><p>"Nothing bad! I'm just saying. It would be nice to see you glam up a bit, you know?"</p><p>"Priya, it is night time, and I am too tired to really comprehend what you are saying to me right now. Talk to me when you give Gary's nan back her nightie. See you hoes in the morning." With that, I head out to the daybeds.</p><p>------</p><p>Lucas arrives at the daybeds shortly after me. He is fixated on my PJs. "Whole Snack, huh?" He grins at me. "I'd say you're a three-course meal."</p><p>"Oh, you..." We slide into bed next to each other. I can't explain why but something about his body being so close to mine is exciting and nerve-racking at the same time. Yeah, we had our moment this morning, this is totally different.</p><p>"Did you want to cuddle, or would you rather have your own space tonight?" Lucas asks, "I make a great big spoon, but little spoon would be cool, too."</p><p>"I call little spoon."</p><p>"Hopefully, that's just your cuddling preference. No need to end up fighting to the death over silverware."</p><p>"You're such a dork."</p><p>"You love it, though." He threads his arm under my neck and allow me to back up against his chest before wrapping his spare arm around me. "Hey, Oshun?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"If I'm an incubus, what does that make you?"</p><p>"That depends on what you see me as." Lucas thinks about it for a short time. "It is easy to say you would be a succubus. I'd say you're more of a siren."</p><p>"Yeah, I see that." Soon after, we both drifted off to sleep.</p><p>--------</p><p>I'm awakened by the sounds of birdsong. The gentle light of the morning sun greets me. It really wasn't kind to my eyes, though. I move to put my glasses on but ended up bumping into another body in the bed. It's Lucas.</p><p>
  <em>Sleeping next to him was bliss. </em>
</p><p>I look over at Lucas, taking in every detail from his ravenous hair to his natural long eyelashes to that chiseled jawline. Just then, Lucas begins to stir. "Huh?" He opens his eyes, looking up at me. "Oh! Erm, good morning."</p><p>"Morning. Surprised?"</p><p>"In the best way..."</p><p>
  <em>Its been five seconds and he's already smouldering...</em>
</p><p>"You make an excellent spoon. Much better than Henrik, that's for sure!" His smile fades. "I'm sorry about what happened with you and Rocco."</p><p>"I appreciate that, but he's old news now."</p><p>"Oh, of course. I just wanted to..." He's trying to find his words. "Let you know that I'm here for you if you need someone to talk to."</p><p>
  <em>My heart right now!</em>
</p><p>"It's so much peaceful out here than in the bedroom."</p><p>"Tell me about it. Noah's snoring is just outrageous. I'll admit, Hope's a trooper for putting up with that."</p><p>He turns to me. "We should just spend all morning in bed."</p><p>"Sounds like a plan." We both move closer to one another.</p><p>"I can't remember the last time I had a good lie-in."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"I never get the time. My shifts tend to start pretty early. You'd be surprised how many people need physiotherapy. I don't sleep in on my days off either because it would mess up my routine."</p><p>"That's the same as me. Even when I'm jet-lagged from traveling."</p><p>"That's great to know! Not many people can handle my routine."</p><p>"Mine too. Like my early mornings, I get up and watch Toonami Aftermath."</p><p>"Toonami? How? I thought that only come on Saturday nights."</p><p>"It does, but there's a streaming site that plays a lot of classics that used to air on Toonami. Heck, even cartoon network in general."</p><p>"So whats usually on?"</p><p>"Well, during the weekdays, I'm up watching G Gundam, Sailor Moon, Dragonball, and Dragonball Z. They will even play the movies and five episodes of the abridged series."</p><p>"Sucks, we couldn't bring our laptops."</p><p>"I know. The Powerpuff Girls would be on right now." He laughs at me. "I've yet to meet a girl to have chats like these."</p><p>"Until now." For a while, we just lie there, chatting about old cartoons and video games. Pretty much like my date with Henrik but different. Like I don't have that friendship vibe with Lucas like I do with Henrik. Lucas turns to face me, looking at me intently. I smile as I lift the sheets and pull them over our heads. "Well, this is a good morning." His hand grips mine as he draws me much closer to him. My heart feels like it's about to hammer out of my chest. He leans in, brushing his lips against mine.</p><p>
  <em>How is it possible every time we kiss, it just feels like it's the very first time.</em>
</p><p>He leans back and cocks his head, smiling at the look on your face. He kisses me again, more deeply this time, cupping one hand around behind your head. He does that fucking smoulder as he pulls away. "I bet the other boys won't kiss you like that."</p><p>"Mo wa ni awọsanma mẹsan," I said softly, a bit dazed from the kiss. </p><p>
  <em>Indeed I am on cloud nine</em>
</p><p>"Take it that's a good thing." Lucas grins. "Kissing is an art. A mix of danger and precision. I've dedicated a lot of time mastering it."</p><p>"So basically, you just kissed a lot of people?" I shoot him a look, and he doesn't flinch. His mouth spread into a steady smile. "I'm here with you now."</p><p>
  <em>He really thinks he's slick...oh, who am I kidding</em>
</p><p>We remained in bed for a little while longer before dragging yourselves out of bed and head inside the Villa.</p><p>-------</p><p>I'm lazing around by the pool with the girls after working out with Rahim, Noah, and Gary. To Rahim, that was a 'warmup,' but to me, that felt like a whole CrossFit session. With the recoupling being tonight, I see why the boys putting themselves through punishment. Maybe except for Lucas and Bobby, who are in the pool playing with a beach ball and making dirty jokes. Speaking of Bobby, this morning, he was making cupcakes for Lottie. I'm not talking one small pan, it was like two dozen with dolphins on top. He said he did it because Lottie was feeling down or whatever. Turns out, she fancy Gary. What a shocker...said nobody ever. She asked me to not pick Gary because she wants to. Had this conversation happened if Lucas wasn't in the Villa, I probably would have gone for him anyway despite his hoe stroll. Things are different right now, and I really feel a connection with Lucas. I told her I wasn't going to pick him but also let her know that there was really no need to talk to me about it. If you want to pick Gary, then pick him, just know the order of which the girls get to choose is random. If someone wants to pick him, don't cry to the spirits or ask Hope for her connections to the producers. Put your big girl panties on and get with the goddamn program. You don't see me crying when everything went wrong for me.</p><p>I hear a phone beep in the distance. "Mine!" Bobby is getting out of the pool. Lottie has a devious smile plastered on her face. "His phone is all the way in the kitchen. Reckon I get it first?"</p><p>I turn to face her. "He's already got a headstart. You'll never make it. Plus it's his phone."</p><p>"So? It's gonna be a text for all of us. Maybe I want to check up on my man. See what he's doing."</p><p>"I don't know. I'm not ready to see cake porn on his phone."</p><p>Lottie turns to me, puzzled. "Cake porn, Oshun?"</p><p>"Is that really a thing?" Hope asks.</p><p>I shrug, "Anything is possible in porn."</p><p>"Do it," Priya says, grinning, "And then make him rub sun cream on Gary to get it back."</p><p>
  <em>Is that necessary?</em>
</p><p>Lottie jumps up and runs on tiptoes over to the kitchen and grabs Bobby's phone before he gets to it. She runs back to us with Bobby in pursuit.</p><p>"Hey, what are you doing?" Bobby tries to get the phone back from Lottie. She continues to play, keep away.</p><p>"Now, let's see what this is all about."</p><p>"Lottie seriously, you shouldn't do that. What if he doesn't want all his cake porn on display."</p><p>"It's crossing the line, to be honest." Marisol steps in, "I had a guy go through my message when I wasn't looking once, and I broke up with him straight away."</p><p>"Woah, that's such a red flag. I wasn't going to read his messages. I can't even unlock it." Lottie ponders for a second. "But I like Priya's idea, and Oshun has now got me curious about cake porn now..." </p><p>"You are such a magpie, Lottie." Bobby still tries to get his phone back but is failing miserably.</p><p>"Should I? Or should the guys have to do something first?"</p><p>"Show us the cake porn!" I shouted as everyone stared at me. Bobby's face goes red. "I don't have any of that on my phone. Besides, that's not sanitary."</p><p>
  <em>Well I'm disappointed now.</em>
</p><p>"Aw. Give it back, Lottie."</p><p>"Fine. Maybe I did take that a bit far." She hands the phone back.</p><p>"Babe, we're fine. I knew you were just messing about."</p><p>Lottie swipes the phone back. "And that's why you let your guard down!" She calls the guys over. "Hey guys, I got a text!"</p><p>"I was going to say that." Bobby kicks the ground in disappointment. The boys gather around the girls.</p><p>
  <strong> Islanders, before tonight's recoupling, the girls will have a chance to get to know the boys better. Each girl will take a boy of her choice out on a date this afternoon. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> #datinggame #trybeforeyoubuy </strong>
</p><p>All the girls cheer with excitement.</p><p>"It's date night, baby!" Hope jumps up from the loungers. "Or date afternoon, at least."</p><p>"I'm ready for it!" Just as I said that my phone beeps. "Looks like I get to go on the first date of the day." I look towards Lucas, his gaze meet mine. "Get dressed, loser. We're going on a date!"</p><p>Lucas opens his mouth, but can't think of what to say. "I'm flattered. I didn't think I'd be the first boy chosen."</p><p>Marisol cuts in. "That's who I was going to pick!" I glared at her. She really doing this again? The third time will not be the charm.</p><p>
  <em>Not on my watch!</em>
</p><p>"I suppose I could go on some more dates. It's a hard life." He turns to me. "Come on, babe. Let's go get dressed up and drink wine in the daytime." </p><p>------</p><p>Lucas and I walked through a beautiful vineyard with Lucas, with the afternoon sun behind you. "You're looking gorgeous, Oshun." I was wearing a gold top with a white pencil skirt.</p><p>"That's so sweet, Lucas!"</p><p>A picnic hamper filled with wine and food is waiting on a table underneath the vines. "Look at this place!" Lucas looks around, amazed. "It reminds me of the time I stayed at my friend's parents' Chateau in the south of France, and they made their own wine." Lucas checks himself. "I mean... it's not as posh as it sounds."  </p><p>
  <em>He really must've taken what I said to heart.</em>
</p><p>"Who looks posh when they're up to their knees in grapes." We both sit down at the table, and Lucas begins to pour you both some wine. "What should we drink to?"</p><p>"To our first date!" I raised my glass.</p><p>Lucas smiles, "The first of many, perhaps?" We tapped our glasses and took a sip. I usually would down the glass, but I decided to keep it civil. I promise I'm not an alcoholic.</p><p>"So, why did you choose me for your date?"</p><p>"I'm just going to come out and say it. I fancy you and think we be a good match."</p><p>"The whole Rocco situation was hard to watch. How do you feel now he's gone?"</p><p>"Like I said before, he's old news. I'm making up for lost time. I want to go on dates and meet someone I like."</p><p>"Maybe you already have..."</p><p>
  <em>I totally did.</em>
</p><p>"I thought you two might be a good match at first. None of us knew he was playing all the girls like that." Lucas stops to refill your glass, and offer me some nibbles. "Let's not think about the Villa right now."</p><p>"Yeah, let's change the subject."</p><p>"Do you want to see some magic?"</p><p>
  <em>He knows magic? Cool!</em>
</p><p>"Sure!"</p><p>He takes both of your hands and looks you in my eyes. He smiles at you, and it's instantly both dazzling and sincere. For a moment, there's just him and me with his hands touching mine. "Isn't this magical?"</p><p>
  <em>If the magic is soaking my pants, then you sir, have succeeded.</em>
</p><p>"That might be the smoothest thing I've ever seen."</p><p>"You know, I'm glad we're doing this. You're the most interesting girl here. I've been really looking forward to getting to know you."</p><p>He munches on a piece of bread. "I got a question for you."</p><p>"Go for it."</p><p>"What do you think is your best feature?"</p><p>
  <em>Everything!</em>
</p><p>"And no, you can't say everything."</p><p>
  <em>Dammit!</em>
</p><p>"If I had to pick, it would be my personality. I'm fun and friendly. Though I do admit my honesty does rub people the wrong sometimes, honesty is the best policy."</p><p>"I appreciate honesty."</p><p>"What do you think is your best feature?"</p><p>"I think it's my loyalty. I'll do anything for my friends."</p><p>"I thought you were going to say 'my incredible wit.'</p><p>A smile slowly spread across his face. "So, that's what you think my best feature is?"</p><p>"No. I think that's what you think your best feature is."</p><p>He laughs, "First dates can be a bit tricky, can't they?"</p><p>"Yup." </p><p>He shakes the last drop of wine into my glass. "We may be getting to the end of the date. Which means it is time to asks the big question. What are you thinking about the recoupling this evening?"</p><p>"I want to couple up with you. If that's ok?"</p><p>"Yeah, of course." </p><p>
  <em>Look at that Cheshire smile</em>
</p><p>"Let's make it official." Lucas rummage through the empty hamper. "We're out of time and snacks."</p><p>
  <em>I hope he's not just going to end the date like that. </em>
</p><p>"Although we might have time for one more thing..." He gazes into my eyes. I leaned in closer to him. The empty wine bottle rolls onto the ground as I knock it over. Lucas moves closer, and finally, his mouth melds with mine. The kiss was so intense that I have gotten very dizzy from it. "Feeling alright?"</p><p>"Is the room supposed to spin?" I stagger a bit. Lucas catches me by the waist, holding me against his chest.</p><p>"Easy there. I'll tone it down next time." He kisses me on the forehead. "It's getting late. Let's head on back." He takes my hand in his and walks me back to the Villa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Spending the night with future husband</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oshun finally couples with Lucas and has a quiet night in the hideaway. There's a bit a smut. Just a bit though.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The girls and I take our seats around the firepit as the boys arrive. They elbow each other playfully as they get into a line. Lucas spots me and flashes me a smile. I had to look myself over wearing this sparkling white two-piece.</p><p>
  <em> I refuse to ruin this outfit too! </em>
</p><p>A beeping phone cuts through the chit chat, and the Islanders fall silent.</p><p>"It's me." Hope says, "I'm first to choose."</p><p>How do she and Noah always go first? What deal did she make for the producers?</p><p>Hope stands up and turns to face Noah. The two can't stop smiling at each other.</p><p>"I've been so lucky to be coupled up with my dream man since arriving at the Villa." The boys nudge Noah, and he laughs, but his eyes stay locked on Hope. "He's everything I've been looking for in a man. Kind, thoughtful, and treats me like a queen. I couldn't imagine my life in the Villa without him."</p><p>
  <em> But we all can imagine life in the Villa without you. </em>
</p><p>"So the boy I'd like to couple up with is Noah."</p><p>Noah walks up to Hope and sweeps her up in his arms to cheers from the boys. "You are my queen."</p><p>I coughed a couple of times before saying "bullshit." Lottie nudges me. The cheers for down and the Islanders wait to see who will be up next. There's another beep. </p><p>
  <em> My turn </em>
</p><p>I stand up and face the boys. I see Lucas mouth out, 'wow.' I can't help but smile.</p><p>"So much crap has happened, which is why I took time thinking about who I want to couple with." I took a deep breath. "This boy is real. What you see is what you get, and I've loved what I've seen. I think we'd have a laugh because that's what happens when two cornballs get together. I want to see where this could go." My eyes lock on to Lucas. "The boy I want to couple with is Lucas!" Lucas smiles and strides up to me to give me a hug.</p><p>The recoupling goes on another seven minutes. Lottie chose Gary, Priya stayed with Rahim, and Marisol was left with Bobby. I keep seeing her glare at me a lot. She is not getting between Lucas and me. I will make sure of it.</p><p>After we all coupled up, we head inside the Villa for bed. I decided to wear my red negligee' on my first night with Lucas. Not that I'm anticipating anything. As I finished changing, Lucas walks in. He stands in the doorway, just looking at me.</p><p>"Enjoying the view?"</p><p>"Very much. May I say red is your colour."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"I hope being coupled up with me is an improvement on your last couple."</p><p>"Huge improvement."</p><p>"Thanks for picking me, yeah."</p><p>"And just how are you going to show your gratitude?" I sauntered towards him, putting my hand on his chest. Lucas blushes and fumbles his words. "Umm, I...I guess I'll..." He looks down at me. I give my best smouldering look. He will not consistently do that to me without me giving one back. He looks away, clearing his throat. "Let's see how this goes later."</p><p>"OK! Meet you in the room." I slide passed him. I purposely brush my ass against his pelvis. I heard a low growl coming from him. </p><p>
  <em> This is fun. </em>
</p><p>-----</p><p>Everyone is chatting amongst themselves in their beds. Lucas's phone beeps. "Guys, I got a text!"</p><p>Islanders, the Hideaway is open. Please pick one couple to spend the night there.</p><p>"It should be Hope and Noah!" Lottie shouted.</p><p>
  <em> You flip-flopping witch </em>
</p><p>"I say Oshun and Lucas," Priya says</p><p>"Oshun, do you--where did she go?" Hope says, looking around.</p><p>"Her and Lucas darted out of the room."</p><p>-------</p><p>"Look how big this bed is! It's unreal." He flops down on the mattress. "Tell you what. This bed is amazing. I bet it's got like a proper expensive mattress." Lucas continues to roll around in the bed.</p><p>
  <em> Aww he's like a little kid </em>
</p><p>"Have you ever bought a mattress?"</p><p>"Yeah. Doesn't everybody?"</p><p>"I think the day you buy yourself a mattress is the day you become, like, a proper real adult. If you get a mattress, you know you made it in life." </p><p>I make a jump start on to the bed. "Wheeee!" Both of us giggled. </p><p>"Tell you what, it's actually just perfect to get a bit of headspace from the others. They're great and everything, but..." He looks at me." Sometimes, you have to focus on what really matters."</p><p>"That is such a line."</p><p>"Well, if you're gonna use a line, this is the room to do it in."</p><p>"Fair." I leaned across and kiss him on the lips. He puts his hand on my hip and pulls me close soon as I pulled the duvet over both of us. He pulls away and looks at me. "I'm a little nervous to tell you the truth."</p><p>
  <em> Nervous? You? </em>
</p><p>"You must have done this before."</p><p>"But never with you."</p><p>
  <em> He got me. </em>
</p><p>He exposes my shoulder and puts his lips on it, warm and sweet. He works his way down over my collarbone. He stops and looks up at me. "You. Are. Everything."</p><p>
  <em> Tell me again. </em>
</p><p>I clutched his gelled hair. "Don't stop." I said softly as I wiggled out of my top. Lucas caressed and licks my neck, then down to my breasts and favors them with his tongue sucking and licking on my nipples. He also pulled down my panties and began to finger me, making me wetter than usual.</p><p>"Ah..." I called out. He moves down to my stomach, making shapes with his tongue. Then go even further down between my legs. He looks up at me as he began nibbling on my already wet snatch.</p><p>"Fuuuck.." I moaned out. I feel him smiling to himself at my reaction. He then penetrated me with his tongue. This man is seriously driving me wild. I knew I was in for the night of my life once we were alone, but damn...he is making my toes curl and back arch. I haven't felt like this in a long time. Not even my ex was this fucking good.</p><p>"I'm... getting close."</p><p>"Cum for me, Oshun." I moaned louder as his tongue went deeper inside me. Before I knew it, everything went blank. Lucas licks his lips, not once broke contact with me.</p><p>He lies behind me with his face resting in the crock of my neck. He caresses my shoulder.</p><p>"You're one in a million, you know that?"</p><p>
  <em> Resist singing! </em>
</p><p>"Your not so bad yourself."</p><p>He quirks an eyebrow. "Not so bad? I'll take it. What's it going to take to get up to good?" I lift my leg up until my foot was next to my head, touching the headboard. Lucas's eyes go wide.</p><p>"I let you know when you get there."</p><p>"Deal." As he hurried out of his boxers. He grabs a condom that was in a bowl on the table next to us and slips it on. I feel his tip right at my entry. I eagerly grind against it, begging for it to go in. Lucas snaps his hips forward, forcing his entire length inside. I couldn't help but howl with pleasure.</p><p>"Fuck, you're so tight," Lucas growls. He proceeds to bite me on the neck, hand massaging my breasts. With every thrust, I keep repeating Lucas's name. He shoved himself in deeper, pounding harder. He was getting ready to climax.</p><p>"LUCAS!" I tilted my head back as Lucas held me tight. I let my leg down and turn to lay my head on his chest. Lucas looks me in my eyes.</p><p>"Do you believe in fate, Oshun?"</p><p>
  <em>Huh? </em>
</p><p>"That's a random question to ask after sex."</p><p>"That's what makes pillow talk fun."</p><p>"True. To answer your question, I am the master of my own destiny."</p><p>"I feel the same. I am where I am because of the choices I made. Not some plans that I didn't get a say in."</p><p>
  <em> My man! </em>
</p><p>"Anarchy rules!" We high five each other. "Besides, I choose you."</p><p>"And, I choose you." We both went quiet for a moment. "Let's just spend the rest of the summer here."</p><p>"Hell, I wouldn't mind that one bit." I said before I drifted off to sleep.</p><p>-------</p><p>Even in the hideaway, the sun still finds its way to shine in my eyes. It's very annoying. At least we had some privacy.</p><p>"Do we have to go back to all of them?" Lucas groans. "Hell no." I said, shielding my eyes. Lucas laughs.</p><p>"I was hoping you would say that. I've been waiting to get you alone for ages. Now it's like I can't get enough."</p><p><em>Of course, you can't</em>.</p><p>"How are you feeling about things now?"</p><p>"I was planning to choose you. I wanted you since you step foot in the Villa. Now that I have you, I am ten times happier."</p><p>"You are, huh?" Lucas seems to be rooted in thought for a second before he continued. "I've thought it might be nice to couple up with you."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Definitely. I think things might finally be going right for us around here."</p><p>
  <em>Let's keep it that way.</em>
</p><p>"Looks that way." Lucas cradles my face in both his hands, threading his fingers into my hair. As he gets close, I meet his gaze. "If you don't mind me asking, wanna take this into the shower?"</p><p>"Someone will almost definitely catch us."</p><p>"Hey, that's I'm willing to take."</p><p>Lucas takes my hand, and I hurry quietly to the bathroom. When I turn on the warm water, condensation fogs the mirror. I pull Lucas inside the shower stall, which smells sweetly of soap. Lucas touches a finger beneath my chin and draws my lips to his in a long, lingering kiss. He nibbles on my lower lip, then whispers in my ear. "You drive me wild."</p><p>I whispered back. "Oh, I do, do it? Well that explains the biting. You're, like, properly feral." Lucas's mouth curls into a half-smile. His finger trails a line along my collarbone. "I always like a bit of danger."</p><p>We stayed in the shower for what feels like an eternity. All honesty, we could just fuck again, but then we would never make it out the hideaway. Still not a bad idea, though. </p><p>"I guess we should be heading out." Lucas says as he turns off the water.</p><p>I sighed. "I guess so." We collect ourselves and make our way back from the Hideaway to prepare for the day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Solid Snake wouldn't participate in this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oshun is trying to have a good day. Lottie getting on her nerves, Marisol tried it, and there's Operation Nope.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For this chapter only "italics" for Oshun singing. "Bold-italics" For everyone else thats singing except Oshun</p><p>Song: Return of the Mack by Mark Morrison</p><p>Day outfit-https://www.etsy.com/listing/586483196/ka-pow-underwire-bustier-bikini-comic?gpla=1&amp;gao=1&amp;utm_campaign=shopping_us_mclaineo_sfc_osa&amp;utm_medium=cpc&amp;utm_source=google&amp;utm_custom1=0&amp;utm_content=6027019&amp;gclid=Cj0KCQjwjcfzBRCHARIsAO-1_OrznaAqpPNVNt-8M67XYNZw7cFkkomTSs8O8-wt1-Sj71cjH5oZGosaAh2cEALw_wcB</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dressing room trying to figure out how to wear my hair. I'm already dressed in my comic book print pin-up swimsuit. And why not? I'm feeling great. I'm coupled up with Lucas, the sun is shining, the birds are chirping. I have a good feeling about today... until I saw Lottie looming over my shoulder in the mirror. Here we go again with some bullshit.</p><p>"Hello, Lottie." I stare into the mirror.</p><p>"Oh, hey." Her expression is hard to read, but I can tell she's fishing. "Can I borrow your moisturizer?"</p><p>"Can you?" I raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Alright. May I borrow your moisturizer?" I reach over to hand her the tube. "Thanks."</p><p>Lottie leans over my shoulder to share the mirror as she puts moisturizer on her face. Her hair brushes my shoulder.</p><p>
  <em> Girl, there are plenty of mirrors in here. </em>
</p><p>"I always share with Hannah before. Not that anyone could replace her." </p><p>
  <em>She wasn't even here that long.</em>
</p><p>"I'm just not myself today." </p><p>
  <em> I don't care. </em>
</p><p>Lottie is still hovering around the dressing room. If only I had an old-style camera. Insert Fatal Frame reference here. My mind blanked out on me to even think of one. The point is she's getting on my nerves.</p><p>"Something wrong?" I asked without looking at her.</p><p>"No. Yes. OK. I just wanted us to have a chat."</p><p>"About?"</p><p>Lottie is quiet for a moment. "Gary. I was thinking about our chat yesterday."</p><p>
  <em> This again? </em>
</p><p>"Lottie. I said what I said. You're with him now. We were kind of a thing in the beginning, but things change."</p><p>"Well, I was worried for nothing then." She picks up a hair tie from the vanity bag, and twists it around her fingers. "You and Lucas do look cute together."</p><p>
  <em> Honey, we are the 'it' couple </em>
</p><p>She sighs. "Honestly, I can't tell how Gary feels about me. He can be hot and cold." She plucks at the tie on her wrist. "But whatever. This is a game, after all."</p><p>Just then, Marisol walks in with her coffee mug. "Oh, excuse me. I didn't know you were talking in here."</p><p>"I was just leaving." Lottie grabs a fistful of jewelry from her area of the dressing room and leaves.</p><p>
  <em> Great, I'm left alone with her </em>
</p><p>"Lottie is such an interesting case, isn't she." Marisol takes a sip from her coffee. I'm not paying attention to her. And didn't she try to fight me yesterday? "I don't know if Gary is thrilled that she picked him, though."</p><p>
  <em> He seemed thrilled last night. Surely he wasn't waiting for me, was he? </em>
</p><p>"Those two spark off, in more ways than one." Marisol sits down to brush her hair "I'd like something to start going well for me around here, too."</p><p>
  <em> No one asked you. </em>
</p><p>"I thought both Henrik and Lucas seemed really exciting." She frowns. "But, of course, you chose Lucas, and Henrik is gone."</p><p>
  <em> Is she serious right now??? </em>
</p><p>"May I ask you something?"</p><p>"Like what?" I'm still not breaking my gaze from the mirror.</p><p>"You're clearly not here to make friends, so I'll be direct. Are you putting all your eggs in Lucas's basket?"</p><p>"Lucas was my pick. I want to see where we go." I look over, and Marisol looked very salty. You are not getting Lucas.</p><p>"I thought he and I had good chemistry..."</p><p>
  <em> Alright, enough of this! </em>
</p><p>"Chemistry? Bitch, where?" This time glare dead at her. "In case you have forgotten, he had his eye on me. Not you. Me! Just like Gary and Rocco did."</p><p>"Rocco didn't even like you all that much!"</p><p>"Because you lied on me and telling Gary, who I also liked at the time, how I would choose the new guys over him."</p><p>"And look where you are now."</p><p>"At least I didn't have to sneak around people's back."</p><p>"Like you did at breakfastgate?"</p><p>"That was different! I didn't even kiss Gary."</p><p>She takes a breath. "I really don't want to be in another Rocco situation."</p><p>"You won't because me and Lucas are happily coupled. You and he would never work."</p><p>"What kind of thing is that to say?" She slams her coffee mug.</p><p>"It's the truth, Marisol, and sometimes it hurts!"</p><p>"Well, I don't see you and him working out either. Both of your personalities-"</p><p>"Cut the psycho shit off, Marisol! You had Gary. You had Roc-" Then something had occurred to me. "Matter of fact, whoever I was coupled with, you were always involved! Why are you doing this? Why me of all people? Are you that threatened, or are you just trying to get my attention?"</p><p>Marisol gasped. "Don't flatter yourself. I don't understand how anyone would want to couple up with you, let alone like someone so selfish, bitchy, and egotistical."</p><p>"You know what? Fuck you! You don't know a goddamn about me. I've said this before, comments like that will make me become a bitch. It's also a sign that I don't trust you hoes at all!"</p><p>Marisol was about to say something but decides not to. She checks herself in the full-length mirror, adjusting her bikini top and leaves.</p><p>
  <em> No one is going to destroy my joy today. </em>
</p><p>------</p><p>I'm strolling out on the lawn, humming and smiling. I heard Hope read out a text that there's going to be a Ministry of Sound party tonight. I'm extra excited about that. Just then, Bobby calls me from the daybeds.</p><p>"Oshun! Over here!"</p><p>"Coming!"</p><p>I continued my mini dance party over to Bobby, Priya, and Rahim. </p><p>"Wow, you look like you popped straight out of a comic book." Rahim says nodding to my swimsuit.</p><p>"That's the plan." </p><p>"Someone's happy?" Priya gives me a smile. "Fun night, I presume?"</p><p>"The Mack is back, baby!" I said. Of course, you know what happens next. Bobby, Priya, and Rahim all join in.</p><p>"<strong><em>Return of the Mack </em> </strong></p><p>
  <em> Come on </em>
</p><p><strong> <em> Return of the Mack </em> </strong> </p><p>
  <em> Oh my God </em>
</p><p><strong> <em> You know that she'll be back </em> </strong> </p><p><em> Here I am </em> <em>" </em></p><p>We all laughed. "OK, guys. Remember why we call Oshun over here." Priya was trying to get Bobby and Rahim focused. </p><p>"What's up?" I looked at Priya intently. She glances around, making sure the other Islanders don't hear.</p><p>"So listen," She began while perching herself up on the edge of the bed. "It's weird how Hope and Noah got so serious so quickly, isn't it? Like are we really supposed to just stick with one person in here?"</p><p>"They found what they wanted already." Rahim chimes in.</p><p>"Yeah, a storyline that no one is checking for." I rolled my eyes.</p><p>"I think it's suspicious, too." Rahim turns to Bobby, "Suspicious? Think so?"</p><p>"They are obviously infatuated with each other."</p><p>"Or they just have an agenda." I said. Everyone knows how I feel about Noah and Hope. You can't change my mind.</p><p>"Exactly. It can't be real." Priya says. About time someone sees the light. Rahim looks towards Nopes direction. "Sometimes, I do get the feeling they're performing."</p><p>"Because they are. I caught on to this shit since day one."</p><p>"We weren't sure then, Oshun." Bobby looked at me.</p><p>"I don't know how. They are clearly playing the game."</p><p>"That's why I think we should test them."</p><p>I look to Priya. "What kind of test?"</p><p>"If one of us can try to turn Noah's head."</p><p>"I suggested it to Marisol last night, but she was insulted for some reason." Bobby shrugs.</p><p>"I probably would be too if I were in a couple with you." </p><p>"I highly doubt that." I crossed my arms.</p><p>"Yet, you asked me this morning if you could flirt with Noah!" Rahim is not having any of it.</p><p>"Just to test him." She faces me. "Are you in on Operation Nope?"</p><p>You know, I could go for Noah if I really wanted to. It's just I'm just not sure about him. I feel as though my efforts wouldn't mean much because he's so far up Hope's ass.</p><p>"Yeah, I really don't want to graft on Noah. Though I like the idea, so you go ahead, Priya." Bobby and Priya high five each other while Rahim looks away. "Yeah, good talk, friends."</p><p>Priya looks in my eyes. "Whatever happens, don't tell anyone else about this."</p><p>"Of course, I won't say anything. I'm so focused on the party tonight."</p><p>
  <em> Though I can't say the same about Bobby  </em>
</p><p>Bobby is chanting 'Operation Nope' over and over like people aren't out here. You have to be careful around this bunch. Secrets aren't forever.</p><p>------</p><p>In the kitchen, Gary and Lucas are trying to figure out a blender. The instruction booklet is on the ground. I take a step in the kitchen, and both boys look up. </p><p>"Hey, comic book babe." Lucas says. I spin around slowly. "You like?" </p><p>"I do." He gives me a smile. "Um, do you know anything about machines?"</p><p>"I know about machines! Just let me do it!" Gary fussed.</p><p>"Man, Beast Machines is on right now." I pouted. "Really sucks I couldn't bring my laptop."</p><p>"Wait that's on Toonami aftermath?" Lucas looks at me as Gary sorts through the components. "During the mech block in the afternoons. You get that, IGPX, Evangelion..."</p><p>Gary looks up "Tell me about that site later, Oshun. I see what the problem is. There's an O ring missing. Someone's been through the box already."</p><p>"The hell is an O ring?" Lucas asks.</p><p>"A little bit of rubber shaped like a ring. Wonder who took it out of the box?"</p><p>"Maybe Noah is going to use that to propose to Hope." </p><p>
  <em> Terrible joke Lucas </em>
</p><p>"It could be Rocco. As a memento of his time in the Villa."</p><p>
  <em> Or how I almost died from his drinks. </em>
</p><p>"Maybe I would." Both looked at me, shocked.</p><p>"Is that meant to be rude?"</p><p>"No... OK, maybe a little" I give a slight innocent smile and a wink</p><p>"Let's hope that it isn't little, then!" </p><p>"Babe, that joke didn't land right."</p><p>"Oh." Lucas thinks for a moment. "What's the difference between hungry and horny?"</p><p>"Random, but what is the difference?"</p><p>"Where you stick the cucumber." Lucas smiles. "Wow, terrible and dirty." I chuckled. "Alright, I have one. The three shortest words in a sentence?"</p><p>"Um...."</p><p>"Is it in?"</p><p>"Clever. What do a penis and a Rubik's Cubes have in common?"</p><p>"Tell me."</p><p>"The more you play with it, the harder it gets."</p><p>"Ooh, talk dirty jokes to me!" Then Lucas pretends he's playing a trumpet, making me laugh. Gary shakes his head. "I can't tell if you two are the horniest couple or the corniest."</p><p>"Can it be both?" I said as Lucas reaches for my hand, drawing me closer to join him.</p><p>"Have you seen Hope?" Gary asks.</p><p>I shrug, "Not since earlier." </p><p>"Noah's in the living room by himself too." </p><p>"It's not that weird that two people want some alone time apart, right? Besides, they are too intense."</p><p>Gary nods, agreeing with me. "Noah's a good mate, and I don't mean to throw shade on him, but yeah. I thought Priya was going to pick Noah when she first came." </p><p>"Who she picked?" Lucas asked. Gary and I looked at each other.</p><p>"Me. Oshun and I were coupled up..." Gary seems to have sadness in his eyes.</p><p>
  <em> Am I still on his mind? Why? </em>
</p><p>Lucas turns to me. "You're not upset with her?" </p><p>"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't thrilled she picked him. I took it as she saw me as competition. We're passed that now. We're friends."</p><p>I see Lucas is eyeing Gary. "You thought Priya was into Noah, Gary?"</p><p>"Just a feeling. I think she and Rahim are good together, though."</p><p>"Where is Priya now?" Gary and I both look around. Priya is nowhere to be seen. "I bet she is cracking up with Noah already."</p><p>
  <em> The operation is underway. </em>
</p><p>"Really? Is Hope OK?"</p><p>"She is fine." I glanced at Lucas's direction.</p><p>"I did see her go up to the roof terrace alone." Gary add in. </p><p>"Maybe I should check on her."</p><p>
  <em>Do that, Lucas, and you'll be sleeping outside.</em>
</p><p>I raised my brow at him. He looks away. "Nevermind."</p><p>"How about you go, Oshun?" Gary suggested. </p><p>"How about I don't. You forget we are not each other's friend."</p><p>"Maybe it's a good time to bury the hatchet."</p><p>"I'll bury it when she admits to her lies." I head towards the living room. "See you, boys tonight."</p><p>----</p><p>I run into Noah sitting in the living room alone. I see him concentrating on what looks like a hoodie in his lap. He looks up when I entered, startled. "Hey, Noah. What are you up to?"</p><p>"Nothing, really." He's still holding the hoodie in his hands. I also notice a string lying next to him." Do you know how to put a string back into a hoodie?"</p><p>"Sure I do. Give it here." He hands me the hoodie and string. I look around and spot a coat hanger dangling on a door hook. I take it off the hook and bend it to create a needle. He watches me, fascinated. "I take it you sew too?"</p><p>"Yep. My grandmama taught me how. And it really comes in handy at my job." I fiddled with the hoodie. I notice that its pretty small. "Who's hoodie is this? It seems too small for you."</p><p>"It's Hope's." I stop what I was doing and just handed it back to Noah. "Yeah, you can do that."</p><p>He laughs at me "It's cool. I can sew, as well."</p><p>"So how are you? I don't often see you alone like this." </p><p>Noah gives a thoughtful expression while still focused on his task. "I guess I haven't spent much time alone since I came here. Hope and I really got serious pretty quickly."</p><p>
  <em> It's not that damn serious. </em>
</p><p>"It's normal to fight a little bit when you spend all your time with someone, right?" He looks over at me. "Have you talk to Hope?"</p><p>
  <em> Why are people trying to make ME talk to her! </em>
</p><p>I gave Noah a knowing glare. He seems to get the message, "Oh, right." He slumps his shoulders as he sighed.</p><p>
  <em> You poor soul </em>
</p><p>"Noah, I am going to give you the most real advice on whatever you and Hope's issue is. Heed me when I say this." I meet Noah's eye with a grim expression. "Get out."</p><p>Noah stares at me with confusion. "W-what?"</p><p>"You heard me. Get out now and run Noah. Run away and never return!"</p><p>"I don't understand."</p><p>I groan, "Don't waste all your time with Hope."</p><p>He thinks about it for a second. "I want to stay in the Villa, though. Who else would even couple up with me?"</p><p>"Priya would."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah, you're totally her type. I mean, what do you think of her?"</p><p>"She's absolutely stunning. But I doubt she would go for me."</p><p>"Bruh, she said you were hot the second day. If you and Hope were to split up, she'd pick you for sure."</p><p>"Wow. That's really good to know." Silence falls as he successfully repaired the hoodie. "I'm going to take some time to think before I chat with Hope." He looks up at me. "Thanks for talking to me, Oshun. Really." He then stands up and walk towards me. "You look really fit today, by the way."</p><p>"As opposed to every other day?" I stick my tongue out at him, and he chuckles. "You're right. You're always looking fit."</p><p>"There we go." I give him a friendly hug. "Also, you're welcome."</p><p>"See you at the Ministry of Sound Party?"</p><p>"Duh! There's no party unless I'm there, killing it on the dancefloor." With that, I head upstairs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. I just want to party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's the Ministry of Sound. Drama crashes the party.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Outfit- https://imall.com/product/Women-Reflective-TWO-PIECE-SET-Sexy-Club-Outfits-Top-Bra-Vest-Sparkly-Tracksuit-Female-Glitter-Pants-Joggers-Sheer-Sweat-Suits/Women%27s-Clothing-Sets/aliexpress.com/32972056511/144-27167492/en<br/>Hairstyle- https://www.latest-hairstyles.com/black/senegalese-twists.html#2   (2 of 24)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dressing room is cluttered with makeup pots, brushes, and smudged tissues. The girls are scrambling everywhere to get ready. I was already done my hair and makeup. I went over to my cupboard to get my outfit. I re-emerged from behind the dressing shade, and Priya looks at me astounded. "And the winner for the best look of the night goes to..."</p><p>"Thanks, Pri Pri." I smiled, looking over to the make up mirror to check my face and hair.</p><p>"Has anybody seen my moisturizer?" Priya looking around her stuff.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, babes. I borrowed it earlier." Lottie says</p><p>"You didn't think to ask me?"</p><p>"You weren't here. You were chatting to Noah."</p><p>Silence falls over the room. I feel someone had started some mess already and the party hasn't begun. Hope is frowning in the mirror, dabbing highlight on her cheekbones angrily. She doesn't even respond.</p><p>"It was just for a chat. Where's my moisturizer now?"</p><p>"Not sure to be honest, sorry, babes." Lottie shrugs her shoulders, obviously guilty. She smiles to herself while applying eyeliner in the mirror.</p><p>
  <em> She is back to messing with Priya again?  </em>
</p><p>Priya is fuming right now. She turns to Hope. "Hope, can I borrow your moisturizer?" Hope furiously blends her contour, ignoring Priya.</p><p>
  <em> No wonder her beat appears lackluster. </em>
</p><p>"You can have some of mine." I offered Priya. "Thanks a million, Oshun!"</p><p>"No problem." In the mirror, I see Hope throwing me a surly glance. I threw one back to her. I see Marisol pick up some glittering sheets with a variety of interesting shapes and designs on them. "What are these sparkly things?" </p><p>"Gold temporary tattoos," Lottie said. "Let's bling up. I'll help you."</p><p>"I need someone to do mine." Hope says from behind the mirror.</p><p>"Me too." Priya says, putting on her heels. "I got you Priya." I said, grabbing a couple of sheets. We both carefully pick out our tattoos. "Let's make ours match, Oshun." Priya is quiet as she concentrates on applying the tattoos. The same goes for me. We both take our time to make sure they come out right. I hope these tattoos aren't too much. My look is already over the top. Hope manages to get done first and stands up. "It's been fun, girls, but that's me done." She checks herself in the mirror with her back to everyone. "I'm off to get some cuddle time with my Noah before the party kicks off."</p><p>
  <em>OK, bye.</em>
</p><p>She spins on her heel to face me directly. "Anything you forgot to tell me today, Oshun?" </p><p>"You know what, Hope? Yeah, I did forget to tell you something." I said as I was finishing applying Priya's tattoos to face Hope directly. "Your makeup is terrible, that top is a rag, the pants are tired, those shoes are trash. Hotel? Trivago." Lottie and Marisol both gasped. Hope is extremely pissed. "Would you be serious for once?"</p><p>"I am serious. Fix your face and everything else."</p><p>"Whatever. Those of you creeping around my back, carry on. The truth always gets back to me. Let's just enjoy this party and talk later." Hope turns to walk out of the room. Priya tries to stop her. "Hope, wait!"</p><p>"Save it, Priya."</p><p>"I need to tell you what happened!"</p><p>"There's nothing I need to know right now." With that, Hope strolls out of the dressing room.</p><p>"What was that about?" Marisol asked.</p><p>Priya sighs heavily, cleaning up her eyeliner. "I..." I see her hands trembling. "I made a pass at Noah."</p><p>
  <em>Must not have gone well.</em>
</p><p>"Noah? are you serious? How could you?" Lottie blurted out.</p><p>"Gary said you were sick of them!"</p><p>"I never said that! Not exactly!"</p><p>"So, you just going to sit there and lie?" I said, crossing my arms. "I remember you saying that and how Priya should go after Noah."</p><p>"That was different! Don't try to blame me for your own bad behavior, Priya. This is definitely not my fault."</p><p>Silence filled the room once again. Lottie gets up. "I'm not doing this right now." She leaves the room.</p><p>"Can't believe Lottie ratted me out just for talking to him."</p><p>"I can. Her whole opinion suddenly flipped yesterday."</p><p>"Wow, and she has been complaining about Nope the most."</p><p>Marisol chimes in, "Lottie talks a big game about 'girl code,' but whenever it's convenient to her." Priya groans. "It's like being back in high school." She says as she leaves the dressing room. Marisol and I followed suit.</p><p>
  <em>I better go check on her.</em>
</p><p>------</p><p>I went up to the roof terrace because, well, to be honest, that's about the only place to run to be alone besides the bathroom. As I walk up the stairs, I can hear Bobby and Priya speaking in low voices. Bobby sees me approaching. "What's up, Oshun?"</p><p>"Mind if I join you?"</p><p>"Priya already feels bad, Oshun."</p><p>
  <em>The fuck that supposed to mean?</em>
</p><p>"Bobby, I don't know what you are implying, but Hope and Lottie attacked her, not me."</p><p>"She's right, Bobby." Bobby looks down, "Sorry, Oshun. I shouldn't have assumed. A lot of people seem upset with her." I sit down next to Priya.</p><p>
  <em>She has been crying. But same time she knew there would be consequences for her actions.</em>
</p><p>"Thanks for not telling."</p><p>I laced her fingers with mine gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I told you I wasn't."</p><p>"Though everyone knew what I was up to."</p><p>Bobby sighed. "I admit I spoke to the guys about it."</p><p>
  <em>Dammit, Bobby!</em>
</p><p>"Lottie told Hope she saw you take Noah for a chat in the lounge area."</p><p>"It doesn't matter. Noah told her everything."</p><p>"What happened when you were alone with him?" I asked.</p><p>"I told him I fancied him, and he seemed nervous. I took it as a sign and went for a kiss. He totally dodged it! It was so awkward."</p><p>"Oof." Bobby and I said at the same time.</p><p>"I guess he told her immediately."</p><p>"I came clean about the whole thing. I didn't want Priya to take all the blame. This means Hope knows you weren't involved, Oshun."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"They are the ones arguing all day, yet they blame us."</p><p>"I told Noah to run or at least keep his options open."</p><p>"I guess I wasn't the right option." Priya dabs her eyes.</p><p>"It was all a matter of time until some of us fell out. All we can do is focus on our couples and try to have fun."</p><p>"Yeah, I want to work on getting closer with Rahim." </p><p>"Yeah, I need to go find Lucas." We all stood up. I gave Priya a hug. "It's going to be alright, babes. I'm here if you need me."</p><p>"Thanks, Oshun."</p><p>We all went downstairs together.</p><p>-----</p><p>I stroll out to the garden. The space has been totally transformed. It's magical! Globes, fairy lights, and bits of gold decor everywhere. My reflective wardrobe are already illuminated. I see the Islanders are off in small groups dancing with each other. I spot Lucas with Gary, Lottie, Rahim, and Marisol. I was going to head over there but, Obsessed by Dynoro &amp; Ina Wroldsen came on. I decided to take advantage by putting on a show. I started off gliding until I reached the middle, doing a front walkover. I see there are a few eyes on me already. I then incorporated my hands in the mix. I'm grateful for my brother teaching me how to vogue. My legs start to move after a while. The chorus kicked in, and I go all out with spins, jumps, and kicks. I totally zoned out for most of the song. I wasn't performing anymore, I was riding the rhythm. The events that occurred today has become a distant memory. I was brought back to reality when I felt a tap on my shoulder.</p><p>"Mind if I cut in?" Lucas takes me by the hand, twirling me.</p><p>"How smooth."</p><p>"Only for you, my space raving princess."</p><p>I laughed, "You know what, I'll take it." He pulls me in closer to dance.</p><p>
  <em>Finally, this is no longer a fantasy</em>
</p><p>In his arms, you feel the stress of the day ease and relax into the music. Lucas is one hell of a dancer. I didn't think anyone would keep up with me on the dance floor. I've met my match.</p><p>"I hear footsteps?" Marisol says.</p><p>"Let's hide!" Rahim said.</p><p>'But why, though?" Noah raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Two new people!"</p><p>We turn to see a bubbly, blonde in pink and...I couldn't exactly explain this huge fucking tank she came here with. "I can't believe I'm here!" The blonde says, "Hi! I'm Chelsea!."</p><p>Chelsea is another one of my favorite people in the Villa. At first glance, most would find her annoying. She is actually really cool to chat with. The only you would need to steer clear from is secrets. She CANNOT keep a secret. I really can't stress this enough.</p><p>Then this big body Benz started talking. "Hi, ladies. My name's Jakub."</p><p>Before I really get into Jakub. I really need to get some things off my chest of my first impression of him. I didn't know Rock em, Sock em Robots became sentient. Speaking of robots, didn't I see him on the cover of the News to the World album by Queen. When did Rufus the naked mole rat from Kim Possible get tall and buff? No better yet, this is Jimmy Hopkins from Bully! This is what doing all them missions had done to him. Did you hear that his guy is booked in a Fatal 4-way match between him, Godzilla, Gamera, and King Kong at Wrestlemania 36? Honestly, I believe it. He looks like if Randy Orton did the fusion dance with Triple H circa 2005 and did another fusion dance with Brock Lesnar circa 2003. That's a fucking dangerous combination. Alright, I think it is all out now. Other than what I said above, Jakub was a great addition to the Villa. He really shook some shit up. He may come across as impulsive, but he actually can be charming. No, I'm serious he actually is and into literature. Come to think of it, Hannah would have like this guy.</p><p>I see Chelsea run straight to me arms wide. Before I could react, she already has me in a tight embrace.</p><p>
  <em>Space. Need space!</em>
</p><p>"I'm so glad to me you, Oshun! Everyone on social media is calling you #Iconic."</p><p>
  <em>Oh shit! I'm on the map, baby!</em>
</p><p>"Watching you feels like I know you already! We have seen every episode so far."</p><p>"You've been watching us?"</p><p>
  <em>No. Hope. They watched paint dry. No shit Sherlock.</em>
</p><p>"That's right. And let me just say one thing." Jakub turns his head to face Priya. "Of the boys here aren't up for the challenge of a real woman like Priya, I am." </p><p>
  <em>Mr big dick energy over here!</em>
</p><p>"Oh!" Priya is surprised and intrigued. "What else did you guys see?"</p><p>"A lot. I have so many opinions." Chelsea chimes in, " But I think the big thing was that kiss." </p><p>Hope suddenly turns to Noah, not sure whether she feels anger or fear. "Did you kiss Priya and lied to me."</p><p>"I told you, no! Stop accusing me of things!"</p><p>
  <em>About time he had enough of her shit.</em>
</p><p>"That's not what I was talking about. Lottie, I thought you were all about girl code?"</p><p>"I am!" Lottie hissed.</p><p>"Then how did you end up snogging Gary when you knew Oshun had something going on with him?"</p><p>
  <em>Lottie and Gary did kiss after the boy choice recoupling.</em>
</p><p>Rahim shoot Gary a look. "Bruh..."</p><p>The base of Marisol's champagne flute hits the table with this.</p><p>" So it was you who Gary kisses after the recoupling? Thought as much."</p><p>Lottie is red from embarrassment. Jakub cuts in just as she was about to speak. "I thought we were having a party, I got fit girls I wanna get chirpsing with."</p><p>"Yeah, I think we should give these guys some space," Rahim suggested.</p><p>"All my party people with me!" Everyone follows Jakub to the other side of the garden. I was going to follow, but Chelsea had her arm around me as if we knew each other. Her trip is tight. Great, I'm stuck with these hoes and their issues while everyone else is having fun. Nope. Not happening. Since Lottie already cut into Chelsea, I'll drag her with me and maybe get the tea from her.</p><p>Lottie and Priya stormed off finally. "Urgh, that's so Lottie." Chelsea says, "She'll get over it. But for now, we girlies should get our party vibes going."</p><p>
  <em>I like her already!</em>
</p><p>Chelsea trots over to the drink table, ignoring the boys huddled nearby. "Gin o'Clock? Aw. No gin."</p><p>"Uh, babe, I think the guys are trying to speak to you."</p><p>"Well, the guys can wait then." She hands me a champagne flute. "Thank you." I down my drink. </p><p>"Oshun, I just poured that."</p><p>"Babes, you are going to learn that these people are going to drive you to drink." </p><p>There's a moment of silence before Gary steps towards both of us. "Good time to cut in girls? Figured us lads were pretty weak welcome wagon for the new girl."</p><p>"I guess we aren't worth the wait." I shrugged. Gary winced as I threw those words back at him.</p><p>"That's so cute! You guys want to get to know me?" Chelsea giggled. "I'm afraid that's going to have to wait. My girl Oshun and I were going to have some bonding time, right?"</p><p>
  <em>We don't know each other enough to consider you my girl.</em>
</p><p>"Right. Silk stockings and all." I winked as the boys bust out laughing.</p><p>"Get your filthy minds out of the gutter. Shoo shoo." She chases them off before walking back over to the drinks table. "It's so weird being in here with you guys. Like, even before now, I felt like I already knew you all. Like we could just go out for Pinot Grigios, like, tomorrow."</p><p>"I usually drink that on my nights in. Nights out, it's about the margaritas."</p><p>"That's cool too. Honestly, I would definitely have you as a best friend."</p><p>From the corner of my eye, I see the boys make their way back up the steps towards you both. They hover at a safe distance.</p><p>"I wanted to talk with you about this Lottie situation," Chelsea says, pouring me my fourth glass. Or was it the fifth? Uh oh. " I just said it because it was interesting, and she obviously has taken it personally." She turns to me. " How bad is it, really?"</p><p>"Oh, she'll come around. She's just throwing a temper tantrum."</p><p>"You think so? You do know her better than I do. So how do I get on her good side?"</p><p>"Lottie is like Undertale. You either take the pacifist route and just apologize with no excuses or take the genocide route and drag the bitch! Like, rip her a new one!" Chelsea just looks at me like she's worried. OK, maybe that was too much, but I stand by what I said. "Alright, just apologize to her."</p><p>"You think it will work."</p><p>"Lottie is like a four-year-old. It'll work."</p><p>"Thanks, Oshun. I'll try that." Chelsea sees me leaning on the table awkwardly. "Are you good?"</p><p>"I'm cool. Just a bit tipsy." </p><p>Just then, Lottie comes back. She looks a mess. Her eyeliner is hella smudged. She marches up to Chelsea, looking her in the eye. "Why me? You could've said something about anyone. If you have it out for me, so just say so."</p><p>Chelsea glances at me. I didn't notice it because I went back to dancing.</p><p>"No, don't look at her. Look at me. Why me?"</p><p>"I'm really sorry, Lottie." Chelsea looked in her eye. "It was never personal, but I don't want to make excuses for myself either."</p><p>Lottie's expression softens a little. "Give her a chance, Lozza!" I said as I dance on by. I see Marisol standing near. "Is this a bad time?"</p><p>"Yes, that's why I'm leaving."</p><p>"Actually, I was hoping we could talk."</p><p>"What makes you think I want to talk to you?."</p><p>"There's Fireball in the kitchen."</p><p>"Well, shit, that's all you had to say."</p><p>"Let's give these poor guys a chance to talk to Chelsea." The boys are standing nearby with eager expressions. Marisol rolls her eyes. and grabs Bobby by the collar. "You too, Bobby."</p><p>"Fiiiine."</p><p>We head over to the kitchen to talk. </p><p>-----</p><p>"Your job is to be the peacemaker. To guide the conversation to where they hear what the other has to say without getting back into argument territory. Are you in, Oshun?"</p><p>"That sounds like a job for Dr. Phil or Iyalna to fix these heifers. It's a no from me."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"I said no. I don't know what makes you think I'm qualified for peacekeeping, but in case you haven't noticed, peace was never an option."</p><p>I swiped the big bottle of Fireball and went back outside doing who knows what. Watching it all again turns out I challenged Noah to a twerk off, singing 'The Bear and the Maiden Fair' to the beat of whatever songs were playing, and body shots. Though the body shots didn't happen because I fell asleep on the table and Lucas carried me inside.</p><p>What a night.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Seriously, where did the day go?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oshun gets to know Jakub. Lottie confesses, and Lucas wants to know where he stands with Oshun.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day outfit- https://creamtoe.com/products/beach-blue-washed-high-waist-mini-jean-shorts-lace-up-ripped-shorts-with-rugged-end-loose-string</p><p>Night outfit- https://m.lovelywholesale.com/wholesale-lovely+casual+sequined+champagne+two-piece+shorts+set-g204576.html</p><p>Hairstyle (night)-https://www.beautifieddesigns.com/box-braids-hairstyles/. (photo 23)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's morning again, and I feel absolutely terrible. Hangovers are the worst. </p><p>
  <em> How did I get here? </em>
</p><p>I take a peek around the room. Only half the beds are made, but all of them are empty.</p><p>
  <em> Guess I overslept </em>
</p><p>I get up and drag myself over to the window and peer outside to see the Islanders hanging around the gym. The girls seem interested in something Jakub is saying.</p><p>
  <em> Well, better get out there. </em>
</p><p>Just as I was about to get ready, the bathroom door opens. Lucas steps into the room. He comes straight over to me and wraps me up in his arms, kissing me on the forehead.</p><p>"You're all wet!" I said, wiping myself off.</p><p>Lucas has this goofy grin on his face. "Giving you a pre-shower." </p><p>"A what now?"</p><p>"You know, like a shower before you shower."</p><p>
  <em> Sounds sketchy. </em>
</p><p>"Haha." He steps back and looks me up and down. He leads me over to the bed and lies down. I flop down beside him. </p><p>"You were pretty drunk last night."</p><p>"Did I do anything bad?"</p><p>"Not really. Though Jakub was about drink Fireball from your body..." He looks away angrily but then softens his expression." It didn't happen though because you passed out while lying on the table."</p><p>"Oh damn," I facepalmed. "So much was going on yesterday. I don't regret it, though." I turn to face Lucas. "Do you have anything you regret?"</p><p>"You mean apart from all the minutes of my life I've spent till now, not kissing you?"</p><p>"Obviously, you melt." I laughed at him.</p><p>"I'd say... Yasmin Ashraf."</p><p>"Who's that?"</p><p>He nervously sighed. "She was the most popular girl in year six. All the boys wanted to go to the school disco dish her. I never asked her because everyone said she was going out with Danny Metcalfe." He looks at the ceiling. "Turns out that was just a rumour he started. I found out later that she fancied me. I was completely gutted."</p><p>"So, not asking out a girl in year six is your biggest regret?"</p><p>"Yeah. Regrets are for people who don't know themselves. People who doubt their choices. Even the stuff with my family and school isn't a regret. I stand by what I did."</p><p>"Pretty impressive, to be so self+assured."</p><p>"Thanks. So what is your biggest regret then?"</p><p>"Hmm...I would say not taking more risks in life."</p><p>"Ah, that old chestnut. You came here, didn't you? I'd say that's a pretty big risk." He does his signature smoulder. "And it seems to be paying off for you."</p><p>"Oh, it does, does it?" I quirk my brow. "In all seriousness, this is huge for me. Glad I did it."</p><p>Lucas rolls over and faces me. "You look so beautiful in the morning."</p><p>
  <em> Don't feel beautiful after a hangover </em>
</p><p>"I haven't showered yet."</p><p>"Don't matter. You're still perfect."</p><p>
  <em> Aww Lucas </em>
</p><p>He runs a finger over my lips "I don't think I can stand not kissing you another minute." I look into his eyes and find myself breathless.</p><p>He has really mastered this smouldering. Or he knows I can't resist it. Time to give him a taste of his own medicine.</p><p>I take Lucas's face in my hands and kiss him hard, pressing my body against his. His hands move down to the small of my back, and I start running my fingers through his hair. It's a little sticky.</p><p>"Oh, uh..." Lucas pulls away a bit.</p><p>"Gel?"</p><p>"Gel."</p><p>"Sorry." I extract my fingers and kiss him again. His face is a little pink when I pull away. "You OK there?"</p><p>"Yeah, that was just..." He hesitates then breaks into a smile, reaching up to fix his hair. "I'm not used to being kissed like that."</p><p>
  <em> I love making him flustered. </em>
</p><p>"Better get used to it. This is how I roll."</p><p>"My life just got a whole lot better. I'm too used to taking the lead on things."</p><p>
  <em> I can tell. </em>
</p><p>After some time lying on the bed, he gets up. "Catch you outside in a bit." With a wave, he leaves.</p><p>------</p><p>I walked over to the gym. Nope are doing squats side by side. Rahim is skipping rope while Lucas spots Gary on the weights. Jakub is close by, lounging on the grass with a single weight held idly at the end of his muscles arm. The girls except Marisol are sprawled on the grass around him, listening to him talk. It's weird seeing Lottie, Chelsea, and Priya sitting together like this after last night.</p><p>"Hey, Oshun." Jakub's eyes scan every detail of my body. "Damn, you looking good in that outfit." I'm just wearing a strapless top and shorts but whatever. Him, on the other hand, are those biker shorts and why do they look super small on him?</p><p>"Aw, thanks, Jakub."</p><p>
  <em> Let's see what you are about.  </em>
</p><p>I went to go get a beanbag from across the garden and get comfy. Jakub lounges in front of me with his legs spread apart. He tilts his head and grins at me.</p><p>
  <em> Good Lord! Must not look directly at it. </em>
</p><p>"I was wondering when you'd come over, Oshun. I see you still feeling the effects from last night. Shame about those body shots. Maybe next time." He winks at me. I don't know why but him winking at me has me scared. It really doesn't help that there an anaconda in his shorts. I'm getting those 'Goosh Goosh' flashbacks. If you don't know what that is, don't Google it. Seriously I mean it, don't do it. You did, didn't you? Once I win this money, I'll happily pay for your therapy session.</p><p>"I was just telling the girls a little bit about myself."</p><p>"Jakub is a bodybuilder," Priya says excitedly.</p><p>
  <em> Gee, you don't say.  </em>
</p><p>"He made it all the way to the semifinals."</p><p>"Yeah, but I should've made the finals, though." Jakub suddenly gets irritated. "The whole thing was a total joke." He starts to lift the dumbbell in his hand but stops as though distracted by a little thought. "Not to brag or anything, but I was definitely up there."</p><p>"You definitely should've got to the finals, babe." Priya winks at him as Chelsea nods enthusiastically.</p><p>
  <em> I can sense your thirst, Priya. </em>
</p><p>"Nah, semifinals sounds about right." That slipped out of my mouth. I meet Jakub's eyes and fix him with a level stare.</p><p>
  <em> Well, if I'm going to die, I'll die with dignity. </em>
</p><p>Jakub chuckles. "I like you, Oshun. You're a right joker."</p><p>
  <em> At least he can take a joke.  </em>
</p><p>"Maybe you need a private show?" He smiles suggestively. Chelsea covers her mouth to suppress a burst of giggles.</p><p>
  <em> Sir, I don't know what you are trying to show me, but I want to live! </em>
</p><p>"I'm cool. I'm still recovering at the moment."</p><p>I noticed Lucas keeps glancing over. I can't tell if he could hear the conversation or not.</p><p>Jakub shrugs. He turns to the others. "What do you say, girls?" Lottie waves a dismissive hand. Chelsea jumps up. "Ooh! Dibs!"</p><p>"Yeah, go on then." Priya follows suit. Lottie leans over to me and whispers. "It's like humblebrag a minute with this guy."</p><p>"I know. He too gassed."</p><p>"Oh, one hundred percent. Dunno how he got his head through the door, to be honest with you."</p><p>Jakub calls out to us. "You ladies sure you don't wanna join?"</p><p>"I think we're good, thanks, babe." Lottie then turns to me. "Hey, Oshun. Did you think I overreacted yesterday?"</p><p>"You did. I mean, there was no reason to really bring up that kiss, yeah. But how you handled it well..." Lottie was about to say something, but I stopped her. "Before you say anything else, Chelsea's intention wasn't to start anything with you. She really is sorry. And this whole feud with Priya has to end."</p><p>"I hate it when you're right." She turns to see Priya and Chelsea giggling and take turns squeezing Jakub's muscles as flexes them. "The night Hannah left, I was in the bathroom crying. Gary found me sitting on the floor. I was berating him about how he could have saved someone I called a friend. Maybe a best friend." She turns to look at me, I was listening to her. "Gary stood there and took it. Out of nowhere, he hugged and comfort me. It was nice." She smiled to herself. </p><p>"Where does this kiss come in play?"</p><p>"Everyone keeps saying I initiated. The kiss was mutual." I look over to Gary, who's spotting Lucas this time.</p><p>
  <em> He didn't mean all those things he said, did he? </em>
</p><p>"After that happen, I started to feel like the worst friend in the world. I was actually planning to leave that night. I couldn't bare what I did to Han or you. I knew Gary had some kind of crush on you since you guys were coupled up first. Then Lucas came in and said he fancied you, and I figured you would try to go for him, forgetting all about Gary. I'm sorry."</p><p>"What's done is done. I thought me and him had a spark. But then I felt more it with Lucas than I did with him, so I had to follow my heart. Plus, when it was revealed that he had so many sexual partners that kind of turned me off." </p><p>Lottie laughs. "Not going to lie, I felt the same when I heard that. He still deserves a chance, though."</p><p>"It's like cupping two watermelons!" Priya is behind Jakub with both hands on his glutes.</p><p>"Lottie, eventually you would have to have a sit down with them."</p><p>"I know, I know." She rolled her eyes. "But, thanks for listening."</p><p>After a while, the girls return to their spots on the lawn, red-faced. Jakub stretches out in front of me, basking in the sunlight.</p><p>"I do personal training too if any of you girls want a session." He turns his head in my direction. " I like your squat technique, Oshun. You get nice and low."</p><p>
  <em> Uh...thank you? </em>
</p><p>He nods towards Hope in a low squat, clutching a dumbbell in her hands.</p><p>"See that? Hope's got it."</p><p>I rolled my eyes. Chelsea's phone beeps. "OMG! I finally get to say it! Guys, I got a text!" The Islanders drop what they're doing and gather around. Marisol and Bobby come running from the Villa.</p><p>
  <strong> Chelsea and Jakub, it's time for your first dates. You must each choose two Islanders. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> #firstdatevines #letthesinglesmingle </strong>
</p><p>Lucas glances sidelong at me with a worried expression. Chelsea looks at each boy in turn. "For my first date, I'm going to choose...Rahim!" Rahim looks up, startled. Chelsea beams. "Will you go on a date with me, babes?"</p><p>"Uhh..." He looks to Priya. She nods. "Yeah, I'm up for that."</p><p>"Amazeballs. The second person I want to take on a date is..." Her finger wiggles in the air. "Lucas!"</p><p>
  <em> Oh, come on! </em>
</p><p>"Will you be my second first date, Lucas?"</p><p>Lucas looks over to me for approval. "Bring him back in one piece," I said sternly.</p><p>"Don't worry, I promise!" Chelsea spins around to face Jakub. "Your turn, babes."</p><p>"Right, I've done a lot of big thinking about this. The first girl I'd like to take on a date is..."</p><p>
  <em> Please not me </em>
</p><p>"Hope."</p><p>
  <em>OK, anyone but her. I swear she always be first like seriously which producer she has an alliance with?</em>
</p><p>She directs a panicked look at Noah. "It's just a date. Go have fun." Noah says reassuringly.</p><p>
  <em> Can Jakub really turn Hope's head? </em>
</p><p>Hope heads in to changed while Jakub picks for his second date. Priya flicks her hair over her shoulder. Jakub's eyes pass over her and fall on me.</p><p>
  <em> Oh, shit, no... </em>
</p><p>"You girls sure make it hard."</p><p>
  <em> I don't want to know about your nob! </em>
</p><p>Bobby muffles a laugh. There's a squeal as Lottie jabs him with her elbow.</p><p>"Who are you stuck between, mate?" Gary asked. </p><p>"Priya and Oshun."</p><p>
  <em> No, no, no, no, no! </em>
</p><p>Jakub sees the looks on our faces and grins. "Who shall it be, ladies?"</p><p>Priya looks over and smiles at me. </p><p>"Go get him, Priya." I shrug as Priya beams at me. "I'll take you up on that date, Jakub."</p><p>"Sick." I see he couldn't hide his disappointment that I didn't want to go with him. But I still don't care, I have a hangover to recover from.</p><p>--------</p><p>Later that evening, I was hanging out with Noah, Bobby, and Rahim, who returned from his date. We were all in the lounge area, playing Jenga and listening to music. It was Noah's turn, and he was going for the middle piece. "Be careful!" I said. "Careful Spongebob. Careful Spongebob. Spongebob careful! CAREFUL SPONGEBOB!"</p><p>"Oshun, he can't focus if you are constantly yelling." Rahim says.</p><p>"Sorry." I covered my mouth. Noah gently grabbed the middle piece, and it falls over. All of us groan. "See, I told you to be careful. No one wants to listen to me."</p><p>"What shall we play now?" Rahim asks putting all the Jenga pieces back in the box.</p><p>"Let's play, Uno." Bobby suggested.</p><p>Rahim frowns. "Nah. it's all fun and games until a fight breaks out." </p><p>"And that's the last thing we need." I look around the room. "Let's play New Phone Who Dis?"</p><p>"Sound interesting. How do you play?"</p><p>"It's pretty much the same rules as Cards against Humanity. The only thing is we take turns by age. Oldest to youngest exactly."</p><p>The boys take a second to think. "I'm in." Bobby says, "Me too." Rahim chimes in.</p><p>"You guys carry on. I'm going to go find Hope." Noah says. He seems to be on edge tonight.</p><p>"She's fine, Noah. She's talking to Lottie and Marisol." I said, grabbing the game box.</p><p>"Dude, you seem tense. Hangout with us a little while longer." Bobby says, passing out the 'reply' cards. </p><p>Noah is still unsure. "I don't know..."</p><p>"Pleeeease?" I give my best puppy dog pout. Noah looks at me and sighs. "Fine, only one round, though."</p><p>"Top man!"</p><p>Bobby passes each of us seven 'reply' card. The boys look over their cards while I read from the 'inbox' card.</p><p>"Ready boys?' They nod. "OK, Here's your inbox: Hi Lindsey, sorry for trying to sext you while you were watching Toy Story 3 with your family last night."</p><p>The boys shuffle through their deck before each of them handed me a card. "I hope you guys pick some good ones." I reread the 'inbox' card then started to read the replies. "I'm filing a restraining order, and this text will be going in as evidence. Oof." I pick up the next card. "This is like the seventh time you texted me that. Big oof."</p><p>"Overkill, don't you think?" Rahim says. I look at the final card, and it had me cackling. "What's it say, Oshun?" Bobby trying to peek at my card.</p><p>"Hello, this is Karen's mother. She's in the shower and left her phone on the table. I'll pass along your message!" All of us start cracking up. "That was the best one. Who's card was this?"</p><p>"Mine," Noah spoke up while grinning.</p><p>"Nice one. You're next to be the card master."</p><p>"How many points are we going up to?" Rahim asked. </p><p>"Um...let's says the first person makes it to five points win." All the boys agreed. The game went on for 30 minutes, most of those minutes were spent laughing at individual cards. Bobby laughed so hard he sprayed guava juice out of his nose. Once we were finished on our last round, Priya, Lucas, Chelsea, and Jakub had returned from their dates. </p><p>"Hey, guys!" Priya walks over to Rahim. He kisses her on the forehead."What are you guys playing?"</p><p>"We are playing 'New Phone Who Dis,' babe."</p><p>"Can we play?" Chelsea asked.</p><p>"Sure, we just finished a round. Noah won." Bobby says, grabbing a new set of 'reply' cards.</p><p>"Well, I said I was only doing one game. I can play again." Noah smiles. He is enjoyable without Hope, always all on his dick.</p><p>"I'm actually going to bow out." I said, "I need some air." As I was getting up, Lucas strolls up to me. "Actually, Oshun. Mind if we have a chat?"</p><p>"Yeah, OK." I followed Lucas to the firepit. We both sat down next to each other.</p><p>
  <em> I wonder what he wants? </em>
</p><p>"I know this going to sound like it's coming out of nowhere really fast, but I thought we should have a chat and make sure we're both on the same page."</p><p>"Woah, OK." I shuffle my feet a little. "Should I put a seatbelt on or...?"</p><p>"Nah, nothing like that." His expression went from light to serious. "Well, maybe, actually...I want to talk about where we're both at, how we're feeling about being coupled up, that sort of thing."</p><p>
  <em>Don't tell me Chelsea turned his head. Time to start throwing hands again.</em>
</p><p>"How do you reckon the last few days have been?"</p><p>"We've been solid." I said as I put my hand in his. </p><p>"Good. That's what I was hoping to hear. Just as long as you know that I'm thrilled too."</p><p>
  <em> Whew! I don't have to start knocking bitches out. </em>
</p><p>"Do you reckon you wanna carry on getting to know each other then?"</p><p>"Does a bear shit in the woods?"</p><p>"Most bears do."</p><p>"Babe, you sound like Henrik right now." I laughed. "In all seriousness, I want to be with you."</p><p>Lucas breaks into a smile. He leans over and kisses me. "I'm so happy you said that. My heart was pounding out of my chest."</p><p>"You feel the same, then, right?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"So...?"</p><p>"We stay together. Assuming you haven't changed your mind already." He winks and grins at me.</p><p>"Me? I would assumed you changed yours."</p><p>"Never. There isn't a girl that will hold a candle to you."</p><p>"You damn right!" We both stood up with our hands still cuffed together.</p><p>"Let's head on inside."</p><p>-------</p><p>I make my way over to the bed where Lucas is waiting for you. He smiles and pulls back the duvet. He snuggles up to me.</p><p>
  <em>I'm feeling naughty. Time for some bedtime cheekiness.</em>
</p><p>I brush Lucas's arm with my fingernails, running them over his bicep and forearm. He moves to kiss me, but I shake my head.</p><p>
  <em> Time to make him squirm </em>
</p><p>"Patience."</p><p>He whimpers a bit. "I want you so badly."</p><p>"I know." I bit my lip at him.</p><p>"You are-" I put my finger to his lips. "No lines this time." I trace my fingers down his side, to the hard muscles at his waist. I slip my fingers under his waistband and pull.</p><p>"Can I speak yet?" He's giving me puppy dog eyes. He's trying to make me cave in. It's hard to resist, but I'm still maintaining my control. I lean in and put my arms around his neck, lips very close to his ear.</p><p>"No." I said seductively as my hand went back down and started to stroke him. He let out a small moan. I slid down his body, leaving a trail of kisses until reached my destination. I begin to swirl my tongue around the head. I continued to stroke the shaft but started to suck the tip.</p><p>"Oshun..."</p><p>I stop to look up at him "Ah-ah. Still can't speak yet." He gazes at me as if he was saying please. I smiled as I engulfed every inch of him.</p><p>"Fuuu-" Lucas hurriedly closed his mouth shut. There was a point where he had to cover his mouth so he wouldn't alert the others. You tend to forget other people are around. Plus, we're all on camera. Ooh, I hope my parents and Grandmama are not watching.</p><p>I feel Lucas is so close to climaxing. I immediately pause. He glances down at me once again, giving me that same pleading look.</p><p>"Want me to keep going?"</p><p>Lucas nods. He mouths out 'please' to me. I suck slowly, increasing in speed as he let out a few moans and grasping my hair tightly. He spasms, releasing everything he had down my throat. Lucas pulls me up and holds me tight, pressing against his chest. You can hear his heart beating, or maybe that's my own.</p><p>
  <em>I love cuddling up with him like this.</em>
</p><p>"Well, at least I know how to get you to be sincere now."</p><p>He smiles. "I just have to not let you speak next time." He squeezes you tight, and you snuggle into his embrace." Somehow, I'm OK with that."</p><p>The last thing I see before the lights go out and drift off to sleep is Marisol running back to the bathroom.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Cause 12 can keep a secret if 11 of us are dead.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pranking Jakub, Oshun gets the tea on Priya and Noah, and secret are out!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"But remember, guys. Top secret." Bobby tells everyone. </p><p>I know what you are thinking. What's top-secret? Remember when I was talking to Bobby and Rahim in the kitchen, and they were making up words to prank Lucas and Henrik? We are doing the same thing with Jakub. This time everyone is involved except Hope and Priya. And why not? He seems like he'll fall for it. I mean, the guy irons his socks for crying out loud. </p><p>"So don't get all homebrew, yeah?" Yep, that's the word of the day kids: homebrew. Anyway, I went to the dressing room to put on my black and grey monokini. </p><p>"My word, Oshun, you are looking fine in that." I turn to see Lucas leaning against the doorway.</p><p>"Thanks, Lucas. See you in a bit." He walks over to give me a peck on the lips and leaves the dressing room.</p><p>"Hmm, now where did I put my sunglasses?" I take a look around for a bit. Then I hear two familiar voices coming from the roof terrace.</p><p>
  <em> Priya and...Noah? </em>
</p><p>I crept a little closer to the door to listen in.</p><p>"This is pretty big, babes," Priya said. "Are you sure that's how you feel? I don't wanna get messed around here."</p><p>"Well, it's not that I've gone off Hope or anything...I just wonder sometimes if I'd be happier with you."</p><p>
  <em> Ooooh, the tea! </em>
</p><p>I look around to make sure no one is coming in. The coast is clear, so I continue to listen.</p><p>"I dunno. I've thought about picking you, but I wanna be sure before I commit to something like that."</p><p>
  <em> Dude, you are ready. You deserve better. </em>
</p><p>"But...?"</p><p>"Well, I still have feelings for Hope, obviously."</p><p>
  <em> Why the fuck you lying? </em>
</p><p>"And I think she's an incredible woman."</p><p>
  <em> Why you always lying? </em>
</p><p>"Clearly, she wants us to work, but sometimes she's so forceful about it that it pushes me away, you know?"</p><p>
  <em> I did tell you to get away from her. </em>
</p><p>"I've gotta be honest, I'm not keen on the way some of the others look at her either."</p><p>
  <em> Like who? </em>
</p><p>"Like Jakub..." </p><p>
  <em> Yeah, I see that. He can have her. </em>
</p><p>"Look, you know I've not exactly been flying the flag for Team Nope. But do you really think she'd choose them over you?"</p><p>"Nah, no way. It might not be girls' choice."</p><p>
  <em> Hate to say it Noah, but you're easy to manipulate. </em>
</p><p>"Which means...?"</p><p>"I dunno. It's like I said. I like her, but I could like someone else more."</p><p>
  <em> Well, there's your answer. </em>
</p><p>I hear Priya giggling. Looks like they're cracking on. I'm happy for them. I want to see Hope's face crack!</p><p>"So, are you going to talk to Hope?"</p><p>"Definitely, I just don't know when yet. I can't leave it too late, but I'm not ready right now, either."</p><p>
  <em> That means no. </em>
</p><p>"I'll think about it, though."</p><p>
  <em> What is there to think about?!  </em>
</p><p>I hear shuffling sound followed by approaching footsteps.</p><p>
  <em> Shit! They're coming! </em>
</p><p>I hid in the nearest cupboard, trying not to make much noise with the hangers. It so cramped that I have a heel digging in my back.</p><p>"Was someone in here?" Priya asked. "I thought I heard a noise." I'm looking through the gap, and I see Priya checking around. I hold my breath. This feels like Outlast right now. Priya stops checking and wanders off with Noah. </p><p>
  <em> That was close. </em>
</p><p>I climbed out of the cupboard, rubbing my back. That was so much to take in. Hope's going to be livid when it comes out. I want to get a front-row seat when it happens.  </p><p>-------</p><p>I went across the garden to go relax on the bean bags.</p><p>"Hey! Oshun!" Lucas runs up to me, grinning and waving.</p><p>"What's up?" </p><p>"Not interrupting anything, am I?"</p><p>"Oh, no. Talking to you, is more important." His face lights up. "Bean bags?"</p><p>"You have my attention. "He leads me over to the bean bags and lounges right next to me.</p><p>"Ahh. Sun, pool, and astroturf." He reclines. "The good life."</p><p>"It's not just a pool, ya know."</p><p>"It's an Infinity pool. Don't get what so special about them."</p><p>"Well, depending on the scenery, it makes a pretty awesome picture." </p><p>Lucas pauses, considering my answer. "It would make a lovely stock photo for some travel site. To me, it's like those rainfall showers. There's barely any difference, but everyone goes wild for them."</p><p>"What if I was under those rainfall showers? Would that make a difference?" I peer over my sunglasses to see Lucas's cheeks were red. "Judging by the look on your face, you were thinking of something lewd. Naughty!"</p><p>"And you weren't thinking the same?"</p><p>"Who said I wasn't..." I bit my lip at him.</p><p>"Look who's calling who naughty." He stretches out, flexing his stomach muscles. "You ever thought about sunflowers?"</p><p>"They're my favorite."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah. In the language of flowers, the sunflower symbolizes adoration, loyalty, and longevity. It's said it can radiate warmth, just like the sun." I sink further in the bean bag, relaxed. "Funny when I was younger, I always referred to them as happy flowers. Simply because they make me smile."</p><p>"Hmm..." Lucas glances at me thoughtfully.</p><p>"Why did you ask about them?"</p><p>"Like, I'm not that short, right? But when I see a sunflower, and I'm like 'Damn, son. That flower is bigger than I am.' The flower is winning, and I'm losing."</p><p>"You are so not ready to hear about trees then." I started grinning at my joke.</p><p>Lucas laughs. "You crack me right up." He pauses. For a moment, he looks like he might say something else. He clamps his mouth shut, frowning, then changes his expression to a grin. "Hey, have you ever thought about..." He's cut off by the sound of my phone. </p><p>"Hold that thought." I stand up and call out to everyone. "Guys, get your asses over here! I got a text!"</p><p>The Islanders come rushing over, crowding round to take a peek at my screen. </p><p>
  <strong> Islanders, get ready to find out who scrubs up and who's ready to dish the dirt. Time for today's challenge. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> #getthoseskeletonsout #scrubupnicely </strong>
</p><p>"Mate..." Jakub says before grinning, "That's homebrew."</p><p>
  <em>Wow. He actually fell for it. Dumbass.</em>
</p><p>--------</p><p>We arrived at the challenge area. Before us are two tanks with slides leading into them-- one filled with mud, the other with soapy water and sponges. There are also two piles of envelopes - one marked 'boys' and one marked 'girls.' Jakub leans gingerly over the mud tank, peering inside. He wrinkles his nose. "That's homebrew, that is."</p><p>Rahim shakes his head. "You're still using it wrong, mate. Mud ain't homebrew." </p><p>Jakub blushes slightly but keeps his face composed. "Yeah, I know that. I was just using it ironically, like."</p><p>"You can't be ironic about homebrew." Bobby says. He and Rahim are having so much fun with this.</p><p>
  <em> Let me get in on this. </em>
</p><p>"Irony is so homebrew, mate. It's like when people pass off bad things as useful because they're 'ironic.' No, they're not. You're just homebrew."</p><p>
  <em> The hell did I just say? </em>
</p><p>Jakub says nothing. He nods along as though he understands. A phone buzzes</p><p>"I got a text!"</p><p>Islanders, in today's challenge, you need to come clean! In front of you are two piles of envelopes containing secrets about your fellow Islanders-- one for the girls, one for the boys. If you choose to open an envelope and read a secret, you'll have to slide into the mud. If you resist the temptation and keep it sealed, you'll be washed clean by the person whose secret remains inside.</p><p>"Bring it on!" I said excitedly. "I ain't afraid of no mud!"</p><p>"Alright, Oshun!" Chelsea high fives me.</p><p>"Who's going first?" Hope asks before Lucas's phone beeps.</p><p>"Me, I guess." He steps forward and takes an envelope from the pile. 'Lottie' is written on the side. "This is interesting." He hesitates, sneaking glances at the vat of mud. He looks down at the envelope in his hands. "Well, I'm really curious now." He opens it and reads aloud.</p><p>
  <strong> Titanic, Little Women, and The Secret Garden make Lottie cry everytime. </strong>
</p><p>I frown. "Titanic? Really? Wasn't worth the tears."</p><p>"Some of us are sensitive, OK." Lottie says defensively.</p><p>"So, I noticed..." I rolled my eyes.</p><p>"When they're lowering her in the lifeboat, and.." Her voice squeaks. "And Jack realizes he's going to die. But then Rose...Rose jumps and.." She covers her mouth as the tears start rolling. Hope puts her arm around Lottie, "It's OK, babes. We know the story."</p><p>"But don't you guys think that Jack could have, like, totally survived if she just let him--" Chelsea said but gets cut off by Lottie. "Too soon."</p><p>"Chelsea is on to something there. Plus, if you really want something to cry about, watch UP." I said</p><p>"Looks like you're first on the slide, Lucas." Lottie regains her composure.</p><p>"Ah, shit..." He takes his time climbing the ladder, hesitating when he reaches the top. He takes a deep breath and slides down. The mud covers him up to his waist. He sits absolutely still for a moment before raising his arms, watching with dismay. "I've made a terrible mistake." He returns to his place in line, leaving a trail of muddy footprints on the deck. Another phone beeps. This time is my phone. </p><p>"My turn!" I step forward and pick up an envelope with Gary's name on it. "Well, since Lucas already went into the mud..." I tear open the envelope and read out the contents.</p><p>
  <strong> It's no secret that Gary loves his nan. But you know he won't tell you? This time his mates switched her name on his phone with a girl he'd been chatting to on Tinder. </strong>
</p><p>"Bruh!" I am clutching at my sides, laughing. "Real savage shit right there. Hats off to them!"</p><p>"Did you get in trouble, Gary?" Hope asked.</p><p>"A whole summer's worth of chores and driving her to bingo."</p><p>"Oshun's going in the mud," Marisol says.</p><p>I walk over to the mud tank and climb the ladder. "Wooo!" As I push myself off and arrive with a big splash, send mud flying. "Go, Oshun Go!" I hear both Chelsea and Priya cheer me on. I raise my hands and shout. "I am Madame Mudslinger! Queen of the Mud people!" Everyone either laughed or shook their heads at me. I didn't care; I was having fun. "OK, who's next?"</p><p>Hope's phone goes off. "Me!" She steps forward and grabs an envelope with Noah's name on it. We saw that one coming.</p><p>
  <strong>Noah "mis-read" the situation when he turned up to the Reading Festival with a backpack full of library books!</strong>
</p><p>"That's homebrew!" Bobby and Rahim lean across and high-fives me.</p><p>"I think it's adorable," Hope says. She went down the slide then proceed to have a whole moment with Noah. They can stop this lovey-dovey act. Everyone can see their 'relationship' is crumbling. It's Marisol's turn, and she picks up Lucas's envelope and opens it.</p><p>
  <strong> Lucas once went on a blind date with a woman who didn't speak English, and needless to say, he doesn't speak Russian. </strong>
</p><p>Lucas looks away. I raised an eyebrow. "How did you guys communicate?"</p><p>"We ended up just typing messages into a language translation app on my phone. It was the quietest date I've ever been on."</p><p>Marisol slides into the mud, and Lucas's phone beeps again. He picks up an envelope with my name on it. "Go ahead and read it. I'm curious to know what they have on me." Lucas grins and opens the envelope.</p><p>
  <strong> Oshun is a working girl, no doubt. There was a time she had many jobs, paying to attend uni. One of those jobs was a burlesque dancer. </strong>
</p><p>"You were?" Priya asked.</p><p>"Yeah, but it wasn't like I had my own showcase or whatever. I was more in the background."</p><p>"I bet you still stood out," Lucas says, smiling.</p><p>"Ugh you got to wear those glamorous costumes." Chelsea says.</p><p>"It's was hard moving in a corset. Not to mention hot." </p><p>"I think Lucas has earned himself a mudding," Noah says.</p><p>He groans. "And there I was hoping all of you have forgotten. He moves reluctantly towards the slide, climbs up, and slides slowly down.</p><p>"Cheer up, hun. No need to look like a stick in the mud." I said, smirking.</p><p>"Really, Oshun?" Lucas is holding back a smile. He tries to hide it by facepalming but yelps when he realizes he got mud on his face.</p><p>Few more rounds went by with only Lottie, Gary, and Jakub refusing to open any of their envelopes. Eventually, the challenge comes to an end, the floor covered with torn envelopes. Lottie's phone buzzes.</p><p>"Guys, I got a text!"</p><p>
  <strong> Lottie and Gary congratulations on winning today's challenge. Your prize is a night in the hideaway.  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> #JustTheTwoOfUs #AwayFromItAll #OneMoreChanceToGetDirty </strong>
</p><p>"That's some serious self-control," I applauded Lottie.</p><p>Lottie grins, "I surprise even myself sometimes."</p><p>The Islanders start heading back to the Villa. As you leave, you notice Chelsea picking up the unopened envelopes.</p><p>----------</p><p>We're sitting in the garden with the other Islanders when Chelsea brings out the stack of unopened secrets.</p><p>"Who wants to see what these say?"</p><p>"Isn't that against the rules?" Marisol asked.</p><p>"The challenge is over babes. It's secret time."</p><p>"Read em out, Chels!" I shouted.</p><p>"Amazing. Here's one about Lucas." She passed me the envelope. I tear it open.</p><p>
  <strong> Lucas once activated a clap-on light using the power of his digestive system. </strong>
</p><p>Lucas looks over my shoulder and blushes. "Oh...that."</p><p>"Now, that's funny!" I laughed.</p><p>"Phew! For a minute there, I was scared I'd blown it."</p><p>"Ba Dum tiss." I imitated a rimshot. Lucas giggled at me.</p><p>Chelsea tears open an envelope and grins at Lottie. "You are actually my hero."</p><p>"What did she do?"</p><p>"Shaved a guy's eyebrows!"</p><p>"What can I say?" She checks her nails. "I found his wedding ring."</p><p>"Savage!" I couldn't contain my amusement.</p><p>Chelsea gasps, staring down at another secret in her hands. "Oh. Em. Gee."</p><p>"What is it?" Hope asked. I peeked at the name on the envelope.</p><p>
  <em> Of course, it's Noah. </em>
</p><p>"Mm-mm. Nope. Can't tell."</p><p>"Why not? Is it something to do with Noah and me?"</p><p>"The envelope says NOAH," I said to Hope slowly. "Plus, she doesn't have to tell us." </p><p>"I think she does. It's all of our business. We need to know what we're getting ourselves into."</p><p>Priya rolls her eyes, but Hope doesn't notice. Noah presses his fingers to his temples, shakes his head and groans.</p><p>"Don't put us in your madness. You are the only one that wants to be all in Noah's business. I bet you know the exact time he takes a piss." I stared directly at her.</p><p>Hope just ignores me, egging Chelsea on to read the secret.</p><p>"I can't say no to my girls. It says that Noah had an ex called Priya. For three months."</p><p>Priya is looking amused. However, Hope is feeling the opposite. </p><p>"Can we not make this bigger than it is?"</p><p>"Oh, this is big. We tell each other everything. Or at least we used to." She gets in his face. "Why did you hide this?"</p><p>"Who cares what my ex was called? It doesn't mean anything."</p><p>"Girl, there are girls out there that are called 'Priya.' Chill."</p><p>"Thank you, Oshun." Noah nods to me.</p><p>"I'll never want to meet another Priya again at this rate. I'm done with her trying to snake her way on with you!"</p><p>Priya barks a laugh. "He hasn't talked to you yet, has he?"</p><p>"Talk to me, what about what?"</p><p>
  <em> Here it comes. I should have popped some popcorn. </em>
</p><p>"Priya--" Noah says warningly.</p><p>"I want it out in the open." Priya was about to sing like a canary.</p><p>Lucas slides up next to me. "Popcorn?" He offered. </p><p>"You've read my mind." We both share a bag of popcorn while the drama unfolds.</p><p>"Noah said this morning that he's thinking of picking me at the next recoupling." </p><p>Just as I wanted, Hope's face cracked! She turns to look at Noah. "And just when were you planning on telling me any of this?"</p><p>"For the record, I never said I was going to choose her. Just that I was... thinking about it. I didn't want to mess up what we have over something I wasn't sure about."</p><p>"You're waaay beyond messing things up, babe. I'm done with this." Hope stomps back in the direction of the Villa with Noah chasing her." </p><p>"OK, a show of hands," I announced to everyone. "Who thinks they are going to have a massive argument tonight?"</p><p>All the Islanders' hands go up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. I guess a quiet evening is asking too much.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oshun gets hot with Lucas, chat to Priya, and call out Noah.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Outfit - https://www.hotmiamistyles.com/Neon-Tangerine-Denim-Ripped-High-Waist-Frayed-Hem-p/p201neontangerine.htm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just as I said before, Hope and Noah are arguing throughout the Villa. We can't have any fun with these two going at it. Hell, we can't have any peace. Then again, order never even existed in this place. I wish there was someplace quiet I can go where I can actually hear my thoughts.</p><p>I walked out of the dressing room and past the bathroom when the door opens, revealing Lucas standing in the doorway. "Hey."</p><p>I look over my shoulder, "Hey."</p><p>Lucas went silent all of a sudden. He's staring awfully hard at something...oh, wait, he's looking at my ass. "My eyes are up here, love." </p><p>"I can't help it. Who knew a tangerine would be this juicy."</p><p>"Trying to take a bite, are we?" I smirk.</p><p>"Is that an offer?" Lucas raised his eyebrow.</p><p>I threw him a wink and giggled. "I didn't know you were in the bathroom."</p><p>"You didn't see what happened after Hope left the dressing room?"</p><p>"No, but I heard it. It's still going on."</p><p>"That's why I been in here."</p><p>"In the bathroom?" I tilted my head in confusion.</p><p>"Genius, is it?" Lucas grinned, tapping at his temple. "Nobody fights in a bathroom."</p><p>"Um, babe. People fight in bathrooms."</p><p>"Seriously?"</p><p>"Yeah. You have the classic 'you never let the seat down' argument. Then there's 'Why are there long stray hairs all over the shower wall that look like they've been arranged into shapes?' argument..."</p><p>"OK, that second one isn't a thing."</p><p>I look him dead in the eyes, "Trust me, it is."</p><p>"Oh..." A flicker of concern crosses Lucas's face, but he quickly composes himself. "I don't think Hope and Noah would be the type."</p><p>"Noah? No. Hope? Yes."</p><p>"Fifty-fifty, huh? Well, since they aren't up here, I reckon we've got some privacy." He nods towards the bathroom. "Wanna hide out with me?"</p><p>
  <em> We're going to fuck in the bathroom, are we? </em>
</p><p>"I'm up for it."</p><p>"You better get in here then." he opens the door, allowing me to enter. Once he's inside, he closes the door behind me and catches my eye. I feel my heart beating quickly. Being alone with him like this, I don't know what to feel. He smiles at me.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I dunno, you're looking at me funny."</p><p>"Tell you the truth I'm nervous and excited. But mostly nervous."</p><p>"Aww, babe." He embraces me, with his hands running up my arms, giving me goosebumps. "You don't have to be. We don't have to do anything you don't wan--" I cut him off by kissing him on the lips, hard. He responded by pressing his body against mine. The wall tiles are cold against my back as his kisses trail down to my neck.</p><p>"Lucas, I want you." I manage to say in between moans. He works his way back to my mouth and kisses me passionately, hoisting my legs around his waist. He whispers in my ear. "I want you too." He says as we're both stripping each other out of our clothes. He carries me over to the shower and sets me down. "Shit! Hang on, Forgot to grab a condom."</p><p>"You planning on diving deep into Oshun's Ocean? Then I suggest you go get one."</p><p>He hustles out of the shower and comes back a moment later, holding one. He pulls me close and kisses me as he slips it on. I turned my back to him, bending over while clutching the railing. I looked back to meet his darkened eyes. My body was calling out to him. He rubs his tip at my opening, making me shiver and leak even more. </p><p>"What do you want me to do to you?" He asks as he continued to tease me. I had words to say, but all that comes out of my mouth are 'oohs' and 'ahhs.' Lucas grins at me. "What's that? I can't hear you."</p><p>"Fuck...me..." I said softly.</p><p>"Still can't hear you. If you really want it, you have to speak louder." </p><p>"Please, fuck me. Fuck me until I can't feel my legs!" as I said that, he thrust deep inside. I cried out in pleasure without a care who was around to hear. His hands reached around to grope my breasts and occasionally slapped my ass. "Harder! Yes! God, Yes!" With one hand pulling me by the hair and the other on my waist, he began to thrust faster. Both of us were continually groaning as we were approaching the end. Lucas made one final thrust, and my vision started to blur. I was getting ready to collapse to the ground until Lucas grabbed onto me and held me close to his body.</p><p>"Alright there?" He asks me.</p><p>"I'm cool. Just dead weight."</p><p>"I got you." </p><p>After some time, we both pulled our clothes on when we hear Hope and Noah right outside the door. We look at each other and raced back in the shower. The shower is full of fog so Lucas and I can't be seen. The door flys open as Noah storms in with Hope trailing at his heels.</p><p>"You think I'm just gonna step aside and watch you crack on with someone else like it's nothing?" Hope shouted.</p><p>"Evidently not," Noah growled.</p><p>"Well you're damn right I'm not. I'm gonna fight for us and honestly shame on you if you won't too."</p><p>
  <em> Damn, why they have to bring that shit in here? </em>
</p><p>Lucas leans in and starts kissing my shoulder. I kissed him back as the shouting match fades away.</p><p>"I think the coast is clear," I said, looking through the gap of the shower door.</p><p>"Let's get out of here before they come back." We head out of the bathroom. Lucas turns towards me. "Well, I learned something today. People definitely argue in bathrooms."</p><p>"Told you so."</p><p>---------</p><p>Soon as I regained my energy and feeling in my legs, I went down to the kitchen to find something to snack on. I see Priya rummaging through the cabinets. I peek at her face, she seemed down. She noticed me approaching me. "I'm hoping something I'm craving will just magically appear if I close it and open it again. But that's gotta be my seventh try."</p><p>Yeah, she's distressed. Whatever she is looking for is probably in front of her. She's avoiding Nope.</p><p>"You're hiding from Hope and Noah, aren't you?" I asked, sitting next to her with a bowl of spicy crisps.</p><p>Priya sighs and slumps onto a stool. "I figured I'd be out of their way here." She faces me. Nope still shouting around the Villa. It's been at least two hours, how are they not tired? </p><p>"You shouldn't have to. You live here as much as they do. They don't own anything here." </p><p>Priya cracks a smile "Thanks for saying that, hun." Then it goes away. "It's probably for the best that I do. There is a difference between what your pride says to do and what's actually best for a situation."</p><p>"I guess I don't blame you. I doubt it'll be much fun, though."</p><p>Priya peels a label from an apple and sticks it to her hand. "Oshun, you're the most honest person here. Mind if I tell you something?"</p><p>"Yeah, what is it?" I poured me and Priya a glass of Chardonnay.</p><p>"I went for Noah because I thought he was the one I wanted to be with, and I was true to myself about my emotions and my intentions. We're here to find love, so go after the person you like, right?"</p><p>"Well, that's how it works here. Otherwise, there's no point."</p><p>"That's what I thought too. It was either crack on with Noah or stick with Ibrahim, which if I'm honest..." She takes a couple sips from her glass. "It's just not really going anywhere. I think he knows it too. That's why he's keeping a low profile tonight."</p><p>"But you got what you wanted, right?"</p><p>"I guess. It has me wondering, have I made a mistake?" She finishes her drink and pours another.</p><p>"No, you haven't. Always follow your heart and don't trip off what the others have to say. You are yourself, and that's the only person you've got to look out for. If Noah leaves Hope because of that, well, that is his decision. What they do is not on you."</p><p>"That was my attitude when I came in here. Now I just don't know if getting what I want would even make me happy." She casually plays with an apple. "I know Hope's gonna want to talk to me later and try to get me to back off from Noah, but I even know how I feel yet."</p><p>"Priya, I don't think you heard me. Fuck these hoes' opinion. I have talked to Noah, and when I told him you like him, he was ready and willing to risk it all." I chugged my drink and put my glass in the sink. I turn to look at her. "Take this information for what it is. I can not make this decision for you. Do what you believe is right."</p><p>Before Priya was about to start speaking, the Villa door swings open. Hope storms over with Noah right behind her.</p><p>
  <em>Here comes trouble.</em>
</p><p>"We need to talk," Hope says, crossing her arms.</p><p>"This is still between us. Priya doesn't need to be involved." Noah says.</p><p>"I think Priya has been involved for a while now."</p><p>Before anything else happened, I disappeared out of the kitchen.</p><p>--------</p><p>I was chilling on the bean bags, looking up at the sky. I'm incognito in a jacket and joke glasses I have borrowed from Bobby. You know those glasses with the nose and moustache attached to it. I had to wear it because I feel like I won't be left alone. So far, it is working.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe with this disguise, no one will bother me.</em>
</p><p>That is until Hope was standing right in front of me. "Oshun!"</p><p>
  <em>Aw shit!</em>
</p><p>"I think you need to be involved in this conversation." I see Noah and Priya caught up to Hope.</p><p>"Nope. Uh-uh. Go away. I don't have shit to do with this." I waved her off.</p><p>"But haven't you been talking to Priya?"</p><p>Priya and I rolled our eyes at the same time.</p><p>"Yeah, I talk to her. Everday, so what?"</p><p>"I mean had you been giving her advice?"</p><p>"Do I look bald-headed? Do you see a moustache on my face? All I said was that she should make her own damn decisions and left it at that."</p><p>"Yeah, leave Oshun out of it. Your problem is with me." Priya spoke up.</p><p>"I'm just asking her for a chat."</p><p>"She doesn't even want to chat. Just leave her be."</p><p>
  <em>Thank you, Priya. But can you all take this elsewhere?</em>
</p><p>"I really need an alternate opinion."</p><p>"What other opinion do you need, Hope? You are just looking for someone to take your side."</p><p>"I am not!"</p><p>"You so are!"</p><p>"Shut the hell up!" Both girls look at me. "It's bad enough Bobby and Whitney over here arguing for two in half hours. I don't need you two getting into it right now."</p><p>I rubbed my temples to try to prepare myself for what I'm about to do next. "This has gone on long enough, and we need to get a handle on things." I glanced at Noah, who's just there watching, not even trying to ease the situation. </p><p>"And Noah knows how we can solve this." Noah looks up at me with a look of alarm."Yes, I'm talking to you, my boy. You have the time to sit there and look stupid, all that could have been spent on deciding what do you want. Give these ladies a clear answer! They have that right."</p><p>"I would if I even knew what I want." Priya, Hope, and I all groaned.</p><p>
  <em> Boy if you don't get- </em>
</p><p>"I tried to commit to Hope, and I made it clear to everybody else. The fact that Priya wouldn't give up isn't my fault, but obviously, if you push someone enough, they're gonna have doubts."</p><p>
  <em> He- Did he actually...? </em>
</p><p>I looked up at Noah, flabbergasted, "Oh, word? You're really not taking any responsibility in this?"</p><p>"No. I didn't cause this!" He hissed. "I refused to make a decision I'm not ready to make just because you girls insist upon it."</p><p>
  <em>This motherfucker lost his mind! This isn't like him at all. No way he would do anyone dirty like that. </em>
</p><p>I stood up and turn to face Hope, "You want me to slap him? Because he has one coming. As a matter of fact, he has three coming. From you, Priya, and me for listening to this." I look to Priya, she actively pissed. She's conflicting with whether she wants to hit him or not.</p><p>I see tears run down Hope's face. "The fact that there's a decision to make at all tells me all I need to know, to be honest." </p><p>He rolls his eyes. "Oh, so now you're crying. Is that supposed to make me change my mind?"</p><p>
  <em>Dude, really?!</em>
</p><p>"How could you say that? Why do you assume I'm just crying to try and manipulate you? Can't people just cry because they're sad?"</p><p>As much as I can't stand Hope, she didn't deserve this, and neither does Priya. I want to throw a brick at him. I walked right up to Noah, all in his face. "I don't even see Noah right now. All I see is a scared little fuckboy hiding behind a clown mask. To think I joke about how Hope has your balls locked up. You just didn't have them to begin with."</p><p>Noah slowly backs off, not making eye contact with me. Hope sniffs and glares at Priya. "This is your fault, Priya. You just had to go and messed with his head."</p><p>I looked at Hope. "Wow, I just showed you a crumb of sympathy and you say that? Alright, I won't do it anymore after this." </p><p>"Think what you want. I shouldn't have to pretend or hide how I feel to appease you. This is Love Island. I didn't come here to watch the guy I like to walk off into the sunset with someone else."</p><p>Their argument went on as I walk away from that. I'm getting a severe headache listening to this. It doesn't help that Chelsea out here randomly screaming.</p><p>"OMG, you guys, Jakub, got a text!"</p><p>
  <em> Well, why didn't he say that? </em>
</p><p>We all gathered around as Chelsea read Jakub's text. Except for Lottie and Gary, who are in the hideaway.</p><p>
  <strong> Islanders, tomorrow there will be a recoupling. The boys will be choosing.  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> #pickwisely #shakeitup </strong>
</p><p>"Oh my gosh," Hope whispered. I look to Lucas. He stood next to me, with his arm around my waist and kissed me on the forehead. "I know who I'm picking."</p><p>"Really? Who?" Chelsea asked.</p><p>Lucas and I facepalmed in perfect sync.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. All these cakes and it's not even my birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>today is the cake challenge. Lucas learns to never place a bet with Oshun.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song: Applause by Lady Gaga</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm heading to the kitchen, filling up my water bottle, thinking about the recoupling later. I'm sure Lucas and I are solid, but everyone else, I'm not so sure. I have a feeling something weird is going to happen.</p><p>Lucas walks up to me. "Oshun, you got a minute?"</p><p>"Sure thing!"</p><p>"Great. I'll cut to the chase, do you want me to pick you tonight?"</p><p>"Let me answer your question with a question. Do you want to pick me tonight?"</p><p>*Of course I do. I like being with you."</p><p>"So why'd you feel the need to ask?"</p><p>"Well, I was chatting to Jakub earlier, and he was saying he was going to pick someone nobody was expecting." He looks at me, worried. "Do you think he's into you?"</p><p>
  <em>If only you heard our chat the other day</em>
</p><p>"When he first arrived, yeah. As far as now, I really don't know. He may be into Hope."</p><p>"He has been looking at Hope a lot. Tonight's going to be interesting."</p><p>"Tonight's going to be messy."</p><p>"I'll catch you in a little bit, babe." He kisses me and head over to where Rahim and Gary were. As I continue to go inside the Villa, I catch Jakub looking at me. Before I had the chance to say anything, let alone blink, he vanished. The hell he thinks he is? Michael Myers? I didn't hear the tune when he disappears.</p><p>I go to fill my bottle from the tap and take a swig. Here comes Noah, strolling in the kitchen. I'm still upset with how he acted yesterday. </p><p>"Oh, hi, Oshun."</p><p>I just nodded. He went to grab a mug from the cupboard and walks over to the kettle. "Great. Someone's used my water." </p><p>He turns the tap on full blast to fill the kettle. It splashes back at him. He sighs, "I can't do anything right." </p><p>Here comes Hope. "Oh, Oshun...and Noah. You're both here...alone."</p><p>"Not in the mood, Hope," I said quickly.</p><p>"I was making a cup of tea," Noah says as he is pouring himself a cup.</p><p>She sits on the stool, looking at Noah. "And you didn't even think to ask if I'd like one?"</p><p>
  <em> Girl, he isn't thinking about you. </em>
</p><p>Hopes phone beeps. "Guys! Text!"</p><p>Everyone clamored in the kitchen as Hope reads the text.</p><p>
  <strong> Islanders, it's time to put your skills to the test in the Master Baker's challenge! Couples will be in teams and Chelsea and Jakub will be the judges. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> #getstickywithit #cakefortwo </strong>
</p><p>"This challenge was made for me, guys." Bobby beams. "I'm all about cake decorating! Let's go get ready."</p><p>I'm stoked for this challenge. I see Lucas face, and he gives me a wink. Something tells me this challenge is going to get sexy.</p><p>---------</p><p>"I can't see!" I yelled. I should have known there was a catch to this challenge.</p><p>"That's the aim of the game, guys." Jakub says, "You're blindfolded, but you can move your arms. Lucas can see, but his arms are tied behind his back. And you've got to try and decorate your cake like that!"</p><p>"You know this feels pretty kinky," I said to Lucas. </p><p>"I like it." Lucas is all on my right side. His breath on my ear makes me ticklish and turned on at the same time. I bit my lip, not knowing if he was watching me. "Are you ticklish or turned on right now?" Yep, he saw me.</p><p>"Whatever could you mean?" I asked coyly. I felt him get a bit more closer to my ear and whispered, "Its free real estate."</p><p>We burst out laughing."You did not just do that."</p><p>"I always wanted to do that to someone."</p><p>"OK, people!" I hear Chelsea say, "On your marks, get set, go!"</p><p>"Ah, there so much stuff. I really don't know where to start..." Lucas seemed overwhelmed. "Everyone else has gone for the white stuff."</p><p>"White stuff? You mean the icing?"</p><p>"Yeah, that. Move your right hand towards the table. Then go forward and down."</p><p>"Umm, OK." I followed his direction until i touched what feels like a bowl.</p><p>"Yeah, right there. Feel that?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"That's got a load of icing in it." I grabbed the icing bowl. "Now, move left a bit and then up. That's where the cake is."</p><p>"I need a spatula to spread it with."</p><p>"It's a little bit further near your left hand." I moved my left hand a bit. "There, you're right above it."</p><p>I scooped the icing onto the cake and spread it around carefully. "Is it even?"</p><p>"You seemed to know what you are doing!"</p><p>"Awesome. what else we got to use?"</p><p>"On your left and up a bit, there are some weird tube things with coloured stuff inside them."</p><p>"Still icing. babe."</p><p>"Right."</p><p>
  <em> Shit! Where he says to go again? </em>
</p><p>I moved my hand to the left, then down and gripped. I hear gasps coming from Lucas. "Careful where you're touching, Oshun." Even though I can't see his face, I can tell he's grinning.</p><p>"Whoops, my bad," I said innocently.</p><p>"Go up. A little more...right there, you're above it. Now move to the right, head forward. Now you're above the cake." </p><p>"Alright, time to decorate!" I moved to the right and back.</p><p>"Whoa! Babe, You really don't want to get icing on that...or maybe you do. If you're into that..." </p><p>"Remind me to take a tube for later-" A wet splatter is quickly followed by significant drops of icing raining down on my face. "Who the fuck threw that!"</p><p>"Nice shot, Marisol! You got Oshun!"</p><p>"Sorry, hun!" Marisol said.</p><p>I take the tube that's in my hand, turn it to where I think Marisol is, and fired away. "Hey!" I hear Marisol shouted. "Killer shot, Oshun!" Bobby said.</p><p>"Revenge, hun."</p><p>"Now back to our cake..." Lucas says. I take the tube in my hand and use it to write Lucas a message over the cake. </p><p>"Is the icing coming out?"</p><p>"No. Maybe give it a shake?" I vigorously shake the piping bag up and down. "Oh, yeah, that's good." I stifled a laugh. "Nearly there. Don't stop." My cheeks are getting puffy. I don't think Lucas realizes how dirty this sounds. "Yep, It's coming! It's coming!" I couldn't hold it anymore. I threw my head back and laughed, even let out a snort. </p><p>"Lucas, you dirty bird."</p><p>"I couldn't resist."</p><p>I started swirling the icing around onto the cake.</p><p>" What are you writing?"</p><p>"You'll have to wait and see..."</p><p>"Um...what is it meant to say?"</p><p>I whispered to where I believe his ear is. " It says 'Send nudes.'"</p><p>"Filthy, Oshun."</p><p>"But you love it, though."</p><p>"What shall we use as toppings? There some fruit, a load of glitter, and a bowl of melted chocolate. It's all to your right."</p><p>"Let there be glitter!" I grab the glitter and throw some out in front of me.</p><p>"What is it with girls and glitter?"</p><p>"It's pretty." I threw more glitter around me. "Plus, you can never have enough glitter."</p><p>"You are just simply adorable."</p><p>After spending a lot of time glittering everything and everywhere, I finished the cake.</p><p>"Islanders times up!" Chelsea yells</p><p>"How does our cake look?"</p><p>"Um...I think we did pretty well." </p><p>I took my blindfold off and peek at our creation. The cake is all glittered up, and instead of 'Send nudes,' the cake now says 'Snes dudes.' I still think it's always a good thing; it's like you want to ask someone they would like to play the Super Nintendo with you or whatever.</p><p>"Our cake is world-class!" I said, untying Lucas's hands. Chelsea and Jakub inspect the cakes. Lottie and Gary's cake is wholly submerged in icing and toppings. It looks like a hot mess. Marisol and Bobby's cake looked like icing was just thrown on, but it's not that bad looking. I see the look in Bobby's eyes that he wanted to really make a masterpiece. Priya and Rahim made a Violet Man cake. What a cop-out. </p><p>"Looks like your cake needs a touch of the old Violet Man, Oshun," Rahim says, looking at my cake.</p><p>"Why would I want my cake to be basic?" I shoot a glare at Rahim.</p><p>"It doesn't look all that bad," Gary says.</p><p>"Better than ours." Bobby mumbles.</p><p>"Uh...Hope." Lottie glances over something in front of Nope. "What did you do to your cake?" We all turn to look at their cake...at least what's left of it.</p><p>"It's a disaster. A total mess." Noah looks away.</p><p>"I mean, I'm sure you could save it if you put that piece-" Priya tries to give a solution, but Hope cuts her off. "No. It's beyond repair."</p><p>So guys," Jakub jumps in. "We made a decision."</p><p>"Yeah, it was a tough one. But the winner is O-" Chelsea says, but then Jakub cuts her off. What is it today that no one can finish a sentence.</p><p>"Hope."</p><p>Chelsea looks at him. "Wait...what? I thought we agreed the winners were Oshun-"</p><p>"No. Hope. She's the real winner."</p><p>"HOPE?!" My inner Soulja Boy came out. This Chris Walker from Outlast face ass mountain of roids robbed me of my win for Hope? I don't understand!</p><p>"What bullshit is this, Jakub?"</p><p>"Oshun's right. What gives?" Lottie looks at him.</p><p>"See Noah? I told you the cake is fine." Hope puffs out her chest. Noah doesn't seem to believe that, and he shouldn't.</p><p>"What cake, though?" I quirked an eyebrow. Everyone faces Jakub.</p><p>"What? I don't have to explain myself to you, guys."</p><p>"Yes, the fuck you do, you stacked sack of shit." I folded my arms. Lucas puts his arm around me, attempting to calm me down.</p><p>
  <em> I bet this is payback from me not going on a date with him. </em>
</p><p>"What Oshun mean is give us some kind of clarity," Marisol says.</p><p>"Well..." Jakub began. All our eyes are still on him. "Hope just had the best technique."</p><p>
  <em> Who is he trying to fool? </em>
</p><p>All of a sudden, everybody cool with the results. Am I seriously the only one sane person in this madhouse called Love Island? Whatever I won the challenge. Lucas and I hang back with all the cakes. </p><p>"Well, all that cake decorating has given me an appetite," Lucas says.</p><p>"Yeah, me too. Might as well eat up our winning cake." </p><p>"I can eat, like, three slices."</p><p>"Three slices? Weak!" </p><p>"Oh, yeah, like you could eat more than three slices of cake."</p><p>"Babes, I can eat the whole thing." </p><p>Lucas looks at me wide-eyed. "No way. I bet you can't."</p><p>"You challenging me? OK then. Name your bet?"</p><p>"My favourite t-shirt."</p><p>"Done."</p><p>Lucas brings over our cake and places it in front of me. "Can't believe you are actually doing this."</p><p>"You best believe it."</p><p>
  <em> Alright, If I want to eat the cake, I got to be the cake. Man feels like that Brucey kid from Matilda. </em>
</p><p>I took a deep breath and began devouring a slice. Marisol walks over. "Hey guys, didn't you hear us we're...Uh, what's going on?"</p><p>"Oshun is eating an entire cake!"</p><p>"But why?"</p><p>"Because I said she couldn't, and she just went for it. I even put my favourite shirt on the line."</p><p>"That's amazing! I got to tell the others." Marisol went to go get the Islanders. She comes back with Lottie, Noah, and Jakub in tow. They began cheering me on. I look down at the plate in front of me to see I'm nowhere near halfway yet. </p><p>
  <em> Hmm, what to do... </em>
</p><p>I see Lucas has his water bottle nearby. "Lucas, toss me your water bottle!"</p><p>"Against the rules!"</p><p>"What rules? We didn't set any."</p><p>"We have now! Keep going! No water breaks allowed." He sticks his tongue out at me.</p><p>"I'm getting you back when this is over."</p><p>
  <em> OK, now what...? </em>
</p><p>I ask Lucas for a fork. Not going to lie, my mouth was full, and it sounded like I asked him for something else.</p><p>"Right now? In front of everyone..." He smirks. "You really want to do it in public, like, now?"</p><p>
  <em> That's not what I said, ya nasty! </em>
</p><p>"You know what they say. Spooning leads to forking."</p><p>I glared at him. "Fork, Lucas. She wants a fork." Marisol corrected.</p><p>"Oops, my bad." He passes me the fork, grinning. The rest of the Islanders assemble to watch my cake incredible cake eating ability. Some stand in awe. Others cheer for me as a demolish the last few pieces. "Looks like I'm going to be shirtless when I get back home!"</p><p>I swallow the last slice down, hard, then slam my fist down on the table. Then proceed to lap up the leftover crumbs from the cake and put it down. "Done!"</p><p>Marisol looks at me, amused. "Impressive tongue action, Oshun."</p><p>"I agree." Lucas winks at me. I stand up and bow to a tremendous cheer and applause. "Thank you! Thank you!" I haven't sung a song in a while so...</p><p>
  <em> "I live for the applause, applause, applause </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The applause, applause, applause." </em>
</p><p>Before I could continue, Lottie interrupts.</p><p>"Um babes, I hate to interrupt your musical number...but shouldn't we get cleaned up before tonight?"</p><p>"Yeah, I guess you're right." I picked up another cake and crept behind Lucas. "Oh, Lucas?"</p><p>"Yeah-" I planted the cake on his face. "What the hell, Oshun."</p><p>With a glance back towards him, "I told you I was going to get you back." I skipped back down to the Villa.</p><p>
  <em> "Give me that thing that I love  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'll turn the lights out </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch..."  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Shaken, not stirred.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Disaster recoupling. Short chapter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Outfit- https://us.shein.com/Lace-Up-Backless-Ruched-Detail-Bodycon-Dress-p-790742-cat-1727.html?scici=navbar_2~~tab01navbar05~~5~~real_1727~~~~0~~0</p><p>Song: Live for the Moment by Monster Magnet (Matt Hardy WWE theme)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm getting ready for the recoupling. I'm looking for a dress in my cupboard. </p><p>
  <em>I guess ill wear a dress tonight.</em>
</p><p>I see Marisol approach me in the corner of my eyes. "Oshun, you're probably still off with me, but can we chat?"</p><p>"What is it?" I stayed focused on my wardrobe.</p><p>"I want to apologize for everything. Honestly, I was just jealous of how the boys seem to flock to you. I didn't want to shade you behind your back, but I didn't want to miss a chance at love. To be honest, I expected I'd at least have sparks with someone by now. Maybe it's my approach, I don't know."</p><p>"All I did was be myself. That's always the best way to be noticed."</p><p>"It works fine for you, but for me, well..." She looks to the ground. Marisol has had any luck in here. Maybe with this recoupling it could turn around for her.</p><p>"Honestly, Marisol, your problem is that you are in your head too much, and it's making you all tense." I turn to look at her. "Stop thinking and go with the flow."</p><p>"I can try." Marisol plays with her hair a bit. "You mind if we start over?"</p><p>I shrug. "Why not? Doesn't mean I trust you yet."</p><p>"I'll take it." She hugs me. "Thanks, Oshun." </p><p>------</p><p>"Woah, check out Jakub." Marisol points to the lawn.</p><p>The girls and I are making our way to the firepit. We see Jakub standing by himself in the middle of the lawn, his feet spread wide apart, his hands stretched above his head. </p><p>"I'm feeling good! I'm ready!" He tenses his arms into a strongman pose, grunts three times, then relaxes. "Hoo-ah!"</p><p>
  <em>Nope, keep him away from me.</em>
</p><p>"What's with him?" Priya asks.</p><p>"He's hyping himself up." Marisol answers.</p><p>"That's like the most extra thing I've ever seen. Is that supposed to be attractive?"</p><p>"I think it's supposed to signal confidence."</p><p>"Maybe he's feeling nervous, and this is his way of dealing with that?"</p><p>"That makes sense, I do those too. Well, not what he's doing. Whenever I get ready to show a house, I get there like twenty minutes early and put on Money by Cardi B and sing the whole song through like three times. I do it in private, though."</p><p>"Whooaaa Yeaaah!"</p><p>Both girls looked at me. I had my earbuds in to block out Jakub's noises. I'm playing the air guitar and swinging my ponytail around like a helicopter. </p><p>
  <em> "I can slap a tornado, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I can dry up a sea, yeah. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When I live for the moment, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There ain't no ain't knowin' me." </em>
</p><p>"I guess that's what Oshun does before she goes on stage," Marisol says. Her phone buzzes. "Ooh, I got a text."</p><p>Priya taps me on the shoulder. I took one of my earbuds out to hear her. "Marisol says she got a text."</p><p>
  <strong> Islanders, it's time for tonight's recoupling, please make your way to the firepit. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> #rundontwalk #haveyourcakeandeatit </strong>
</p><p>-----</p><p>The girls stand in a row around the firepit, and the boys sit opposite of them. Silence all around. A phone chimes. Jakub checks his then rises to his feet. "Alright."</p><p>
  <em>At least someone new goes first.</em>
</p><p>"I want to couple up with this girl because I think a lot of people here might have given up on her. I see something in her that nobody does. She's a great laugh, and I want to see where things go with her."</p><p>
  <em>I know where this is going.</em>
</p><p>"So the girl I want to couple up with is...Hope." Everyone is shocked except me, Noah, and Hope. She just smiles at Jakub. "Woah."</p><p>"Called it." I shrug my shoulders. I look over to see Noah's reaction. He's as blank-faced as ever. Hope walks over to Jakub, kisses him on the cheek, and sits down. Noah's phone beeps. His head is bowed, and his arms hang loosely at his sides.</p><p>"This is a bit of a shock. Well, not completely unexpected. And I know what I want to do."</p><p>
  <em>That's because Jakub chose Hope.</em>
</p><p>"I'd like to couple up with this girl because even though this wasn't how I was expecting it to go this evening. Ever since the beginning, I've wanted to see what it would be like to get to know this girl. I can't really believe I'm saying this, but the girl I want to couple up with is Priya.</p><p>"Wait, what are you.." Rahim is seething right now. Gary put a hand on his arm, holding him back. "Easy, mate."</p><p>I started off the clap, and the others join in. Hope just sits there and throws her a glare. Priya glances in her direction and rolls her eyes. She walks over to Noah and sits down with him.</p><p>"It's my turn now." Lucas rises to his feet. "This isn't a difficult decision. This girl did me the honour of choosing me at the last recoupling, so I'm glad to return the favour. The last few days with her have been so much fun, I'm looking forward to keeping that train rolling. So, if Miss Afaloyan would join me over here..."</p><p>"I would love to, Dr. Koh." I walk over to Lucas, kissed him on the lips, and sat down next to him. Rahim's phone beeps next.</p><p>"I'm not really sure, like, how this is going to go. I'd like to couple up with this girl because she calls it like she sees it. She gets straight to the point, she makes me laugh, and I really want to try things out with her and see where we can go."</p><p>
  <em>I'm taken, Rahim.</em>
</p><p>"The girl I choose to couple up with is Lottie."</p><p>
  <em>She could never.</em>
</p><p>"Really?" Lottie blinks a few times. "Babes! OK, let's see how this goes then." I noticed Gary isn't all that happy. Speaking of, His phone beeps. </p><p>"Righto. My turn." He pauses for a moment. "I'd like to couple up with this girl because she's got a lot of energy. And I wonder if she's got any hidden depths. So the girl I'm coupling with is Chelsea."</p><p>That speech is lackluster. He clearly wishes he was with Lottie.</p><p>I see him look towards me. When I caught his eye, he looks away.</p><p>
  <em>Why is he still hung up on me?</em>
</p><p>"Oh my gosh, this is exactly what I want!" Chelsea rushes over to Gary, plants a kiss on his cheek, and puts her hand around his waist. As they sit down, Bobby stands up.</p><p>"I see this recoupling has thrown everyone in a bit of a loop. I'm still happy with how this turned out. I want you to look at this girl right here and tell me she's not flames emoji, flames emoji, one hundred percent emoji. I can't believe nobody has chosen her yet. So we're gonna couple up again, but sooner or later she is going to wrap someone around her finger like spaghetti. The girl I want to couple up is Marisol." She runs over to him and hugs him.</p><p>"Thanks, hun. That's really sweet of you." She looks around at all the couples. "Except for Oshun and Lucas, literally nobody's with the person I thought they'd end up with."</p><p>"It's an absolute disaster!" Priya says as she bursts out laughing, clutching her sides, and doesn't stop. After a few moments, Noah starts to laugh too. Then Marisol, Gary, Lottie, and Hope begin also. Finally, everyone was laughing except Jakub. Of course, he's not going to get it. After we all calmed down, we all disperse.</p><p>-------</p><p>Lucas and I are in bed about to go to sleep. The other Islanders are chatting quietly to themselves. Tonight was...interesting. I'm glad we survived the disaster recoupling. There's no one else I'd rather be with than Lucas. Why am I still feeling a weird vibe? I can't tell you, it would spoil it. Just know, like most things that happened in here, it pissed me off.</p><p>"How are you feeling after tonight?" I asked.</p><p>"I'm exactly with who I wanted to be with." Lucas takes my hand in his. "I just want to keep spending time with you."</p><p>"Same." I rest my head on his chest. </p><p>"Hey, Oshun. Do you see a future for us?"</p><p>"I do. "</p><p>"R-really?"</p><p>"Yeah. Is that surprising?"</p><p>"Didn't think you would have made up your mind this soon."</p><p>I shrug, "When I know what I want, I go for it."</p><p>"It means the world to me to hear that." He leans in to kiss me. I rest my finger against his lips, and he stops.</p><p>"No?"</p><p>I smile, lower my finger, and move in to kiss him.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>I press my lips against his and kiss him. His heart hammers against my chest. I feel his lip trembling, and his grip tightens on my waist. He pulls away and looks me in the eyes. </p><p>"I don't know if I'll ever get used to this."</p><p>"Well, you're gonna have to, darling." I lean into his ear. "I don't intend to stop."</p><p>There's that smoulder again. "I dunno, Oshun. It's gonna take a lot of kisses. At least like, a thousand." He pulls me in close again. "You'd better get started."</p><p>I giggled. "What did you think we were doing? Playing Red Rover?"</p><p>"Not a bad idea. Red Rover, Red Rover, bring those sexy lips back over." I pull his face towards me, and our lips touched once more, much deeper than the last. We slowly pulled away from each other. "You're honestly the best."</p><p>"Better believe it." I winked.</p><p>"Mind if I ask you a question?"</p><p>"Fire away."</p><p>"Do you believe in aliens?"</p><p>"Oh, abso-fricking-lutely. One time, one of my castmates said that she got abducted by them."</p><p>Lucas seems excited by that. "Really? That's so cool!"</p><p>"Yeah, but then she said they were the ones that gave her the botched lip fillers."</p><p>"That's a bit odd..."</p><p>"I think it's pretty plausible that aliens would be bad at cosmetic surgery. If anything, she looked like an alien herself. I think-"</p><p>"Are you two done yet?" There go hating ass Hope. "Some of us are trying to sleep."</p><p>I turn to look at Hope. "Sorry, hun." I looked back at Lucas and smiled. "SO AS I WAS SAYING BEFORE I WAS SO RUDELY INTERRUPTED, I THINK THE ALIEN DISGUISED ITSELF TO LOOK LIKE HER BUT COULDN'T EXACTLY GET HER LIPS RIGHT."</p><p>Lucas follows my lead. "I AGREE WITH THAT THEORY."</p><p>I hear groans from all around the room. Lucas and I are just grinning like little children and soon fall asleep in each other's arms. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. 🎶And I am telling you, I'm not going...🎶</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oshun goes to Hell, uh, I mean Casa Amor. But before that, she has a tender moment with Lucas.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Songs: And I am Telling you by Jennifer Holiday (chapter title)<br/>You are my Sunshine by Johnny Cash</p><p>Day outfit - https://www.dhgate.com/product/women-off-shoulder-striped-ribbon-dress-i/459821714.html?f=bm%7cGMC%7cpla%7c1471809117%7c59782623991%7c459821714%7cpla-297428691041%7c014031016001%7cUS%7csweet_honeys%7cc%7c2%7c&amp;utm_source=pla&amp;utm_medium=GMC&amp;utm_campaign=sweet_honeys&amp;utm_term=459821714&amp;gclid=CjwKCAjwguzzBRBiEiwAgU0FT_vFgB4-1FMiLBxKuMzn-PN4ZEnGNi_IxnhFPRyaBLcBIkBTtYsE0hoCUfsQAvD_BwE  (IN YELLOW)</p><p>Day Hair- https://www.pinterest.com/pin/540361655280443066/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remember about the weird feeling I felt yesterday? I still feel it to the point my stomach hurt. I knew today was going to be a bad day but didn't count on the entire week. I see you looking with your eyebrows raised like it couldn't be that bad, Oshun. You're exaggerating. I wish I was folks, I really do. Let's start off with the worst filler arc this show has ever witness: Casa Amor.</p><p>I'm curled up in bed, with Lucas snoring gently next to me. The sound of my phone wakes me. I reached over to see what the fuss is about.</p><p>
  <strong> Oshun, today you and the girls are going on a mini-break. You must all get ready and meet at the entrance without waking the boys. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> #catsaway #micegonnaplay </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> How long is this break? </em>
</p><p>I suddenly hear phones beeping across the room.</p><p>"What's this about then?" Chelsea says, rubbing her eyes.</p><p>"Shh!" Hope says. "Girls, dressing room, now." The girls tipped out quietly. As for me, I just got up out of bed, stand and stretched like normal.</p><p>"Hey, you're..." Lucas wakes up then doses off again. Hope gives me a look and, of course, returned a look back at her.</p><p>---------</p><p>The girls start getting changed and putting on their makeup. The room is silent as they worked quickly. Then there's me, the unbothered one, who doesn't plan on wearing any makeup or get glammed up or whatever. Because wherever we're going, it may not be pleasant. I just put on my yellow dress that says 'I am A Really Dope Chick' and my glasses. </p><p>Hope looks at me "Oshun, I-"</p><p>"If this is about my outfit, then I'm going to stop you right there. I am not in the best mood right now, so I suggest you back up." Hope puts her hands up and backs away. Since I'm done before everyone else, I thought I have enough time to speak to Lucas before I leave. I tiptoed back into the bedroom, crept over to Lucas without waking the other boys.</p><p>"Hey," I whispered.</p><p>He opens one eye and smiles. "Hey, what's going on?"</p><p>"Listen, we don't have much time. Don't tell anyone I told you this, but the girls and I are going on a secret trip." </p><p>"Wait, all of you girls?" He cranes his neck and looks around the room. "You lot are like cats. I've got no idea how you did that without making noise.</p><p>"It helps that you guys all sleep like potatoes."</p><p>"So, where are you guys going?"</p><p>"We don't know. It must be a secret if we have to leave without waking you guys."</p><p>"I hope you're not gone for too long. I'll miss you."</p><p>"Same. I'll miss you too."</p><p>Lucas kisses me gently, then wraps me up in his arms and holds you for a long time, burying his face in my hair.</p><p>"Everything alright?" He nods but doesn't say anything for a moment, then pulls away to look at me, cupping my cheek in his hand.</p><p>"It's gonna suck not having you around...Being with you is just perfect."</p><p>Hearing Lucas says this really makes my heart flutter. I love it when he shows his cute side. Damn, I really don't want to go on this stupid trip. </p><p>"I feel like I wanna bundle you up and keep you forever."</p><p>He is an absolute melt for that one. Never heard him say anything this mushy. I didn't think he was really the type.  </p><p>"Uh, b-but not, like in a weird way. Do you know what I mean?" He looks away in embarrassment.</p><p>I giggled as I turn his face to me. "Lock me up, babes. I'm all yours."</p><p>Lucas bites his lip and moves closer to me smouldering. "I like the way you talk." He puts his arms around me, affectionately squeezes me. "Can we stay like this a little longer?"</p><p>
  <em> Please, don't melt me. </em>
</p><p>He looks at me with puppy dog eyes "Please...just a little longer.</p><p>
  <em> Fuck, I'm melting! </em>
</p><p>"OK, only for a while."</p><p>He smiles, leans his head on mine, and gives out a long sigh. "One more thing, Oshun."</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>"Sing to me."</p><p>"Right now? I don't want to wake the others..." He turns to face me. Again with the puppy dog eyes! I think I've gone soft. "Aww, what the hell. I'll sing a lil something."</p><p>I clear my throat.</p><p>
  <em> "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You make me happy when skies are gray </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You'll never know dear, how much I love you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Please don't take my sunshine away." </em>
</p><p>He whispers, "You really are my sunshine."</p><p>I hear Bobby rustling in his bed. "Oi! Quiet down over there!"</p><p>"Shit, I have to go..." I pulled away from him.</p><p>"See you when you get back." I gave him a short, sweet kiss and left the bedroom.</p><p>----------</p><p>The sun is entirely up by the time the rest of the girls are ready. </p><p>"Alright, girls, off we go!" Hope says excitedly.</p><p>Two jeeps are waiting; Me, Priya, and Chelsea pile into one while Lottie, Marisol, and Hope ride in the other.</p><p>"OMG! This is so exciting!" Chelsea says. </p><p>"I know right! I wonder where we are going?" Priya says.</p><p>
  <em> I'm glad those two are excited.  </em>
</p><p>As the jeep pulls away from the Villa, I see Lucas standing outside, waving. I wave back at him sadly. The ride was approximately fifteen minutes, though it felt longer than that. We pull up to another villa: Casa Amor or as I call it Casa Infierno. We piled out the jeep and went through the front door. We pass through a corridor, through a room full of beds, and found ourselves outside by the pool. My phone beeps.</p><p>"Got a text!" I said, very deadpan.</p><p>
  <strong> Girls, Welcome to Casa Amor. You'll be staying here for the next few days. Some new Islanders are on their way. Have fun. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> #girlswillbegirls #newvillanewrules #eggsinbaskets </strong>
</p><p>"Girls, we're in Casa Amor!" Chelsea says, running over to the champagne. "New Islanders...Do you think they mean boys?"</p><p>"Of course, they do babes." Lottie smiles.</p><p>"Girls on Tour! Girls on Tour!" Priya and Chelsea chanted repeatedly. This catches on to everyone but me. I don't really care about this trip, and I don't want any guy but Lucas. So yes, I have become the stick in the mud while everyone else has fun. My how the tables have turned.</p><p>Hope tries to get the girls' attention. "Girl! Girls."</p><p>"Girls! Girls! Girls!" Chelsea kept chanting. Hope facepalms, "No, babes, I just wanted to say something."</p><p>
  <em> When don't you have anything to say? </em>
</p><p>"I was thinking, it been an intense couple of days, and I think we've all felt the strain."</p><p>
  <em> Just a couple of days? It's been non-stop! </em>
</p><p>"But if we're going to be in this new Villa, with a bunch of new boys... let's try and enjoy ourselves." The girls nodded in agreement. I just relaxed on the lounger with a champagne glass, not saying anything. That is until a thought occurred to me.</p><p>"If we're here, doesn't that mean there's going to be new girls cracking on with the guys back at the Villa?"</p><p>Lottie looks towards me. "Babes, you're right. It is a worry, but we shouldn't think about it too much. We won't have any fun if the Villa is on our mind."</p><p>"I agree with Lottie." Priya puts her arm around her. "We have to stick together in here."</p><p>"I totally agree, babes." Both girls giggled. </p><p>
  <em> At least Lottie and Priya patched things up. </em>
</p><p>Chelsea looks over my direction. "Hey, Oshun. Do you reckon you could have your head turned?"</p><p>"No. They can try, but they will be wasting their time."</p><p>Priya's phone beeps. "Girls got a text!"</p><p>
  <strong> Girls, it's time to meet the new boys. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> #playnice #butnottoonice </strong>
</p><p>"Bring on the boys!"</p><p>The girls cheered as I sighed.</p><p>The door opens, and a guy strides out. "Alright, ladies? What's happening? I'm Elijah!"</p><p>At first glance, he looks like the lovechild of Usher and Steve Urkel, but Elijah is actually pretty cool. He's a model and a hairdresser. My brother actually had his wigs styled by him. </p><p>I look to Priya. She meets my gaze and laughs. The door opens again, and a big boy with blue hair jogs out, waving. The girls cheer and wave.</p><p>"Heyoo! I'm Felix. Let's get cracking! Alright!"</p><p>Look, I'm down with the 'thicc-ness,' just not with Felix. The only way he would have been more appealing if he kept his mouth closed. He becomes a thorn in my side throughout my time here. Though not as much as another guy I'll talk about in a bit.</p><p>I shrugged and looked at the doors. Felix takes his place next to Elijah, just as the doors open again.</p><p>"Hi." He looks across at us and nods slowly. Everyone laughs. "What's up? I'm Kassam."</p><p>If you look up cool in the dictionary, Kassam's picture will be there. He's also the quiet type, so he is a break from Felix. Apart from that, he is charming. He is a huge music lover as much as I am. I wouldn't mind going to Newcastle to see him spin.</p><p>His gaze meets mine; I give him an up-nod. He smiles and gives me a nod in return.</p><p>Three boys are now standing in a line. Felix taps Kassam on the arm. "Alright, mate?"</p><p>Kassam ignores him. Priya whispers in my ear. "What do you reckon so far? Like any of them?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"None of them your type? No worries there more to come!"</p><p>"Great..." I said sarcastically. I catch Felix looking at me. He opens his mouth, but before he can say anything, another guy strides out.</p><p>"Oi oi ladies, what's happening? The name's Graham. Great to meet you."</p><p>Babes, Red Lobster just called, they want their decor back. Graham is also a really cool guy. Like Jakub and Lucas, he can actually take a joke. There's much to say, but I would have to spoil it for you.</p><p>
  <em> He's giving me Gary vibes all over. </em>
</p><p>Graham looks around at the new boys. He claps Felix on the arm."Alright, lads? Let's make it a good one, alright?"</p><p>"Someone else is coming!" Chelsea points to the door. Another guy struts out.</p><p>"Morning girls! I'm Arjun."</p><p>This guy...At the time, I thought he was pushy and a bit rude. It's like 'I want space' is saying 'come bother me.' Most people thought we would really get on given our hometowns sort of having the same kind of atmosphere, and we can be over the top. I at least know when to tone it down. Other than that, Arjun is cool.</p><p>
  <em> He'll get on with Chelsea. </em>
</p><p>I lean over to her. "What do you reckon?"</p><p>"This guy? Bit of me. For sure. They all are!"</p><p>The final boy walks out with his hands clasped in front of him. "Hello. Carl. Nice to meet you."</p><p>Ahh, yes. The geeks are uniting. He is sweet, patient and <em>fine</em>. Honestly, it sucks he's a super workaholic. I would like to introduce him to my mates when we have our game night.</p><p>He jogs down to where the boys are standing with a big grin on his face. "Alright, ladies?"</p><p>Carl winks at one of us, but can't make out who.</p><p>"Alright, that's all of us..." Graham says as the girls and boys start to mingle.</p><p>"So, what are you're names?" Carl asks.</p><p>Marisol is the first to speak. "Well, I'm Marisol, and that ray of sunshine over there is Oshun..." She points to me just all to myself on the lounger.</p><p>"Oh, Carl! That is such a line!" Chelsea lightly swats Carl's shoulders.</p><p>Carl looks confused, "It is? I was just asking what everyone's name is."</p><p>"Come on, you obvs already know our names from the show."</p><p>
  <em> She has a point. </em>
</p><p>"You've been watching the show, so I just know you've already got all kinds of ideas about who you want to crack on with." </p><p>Hopefully, they will leave me alone. If I didn't have such a secure connection to Lucas, maybe I would give them the time of day...</p><p>"So spill the tea. Who are you into?"</p><p>Carl looks at Graham for guidance. Graham raises his brows. "You girls are a handful!" He then pats Carl on the back. "Carl, mate, you go first."</p><p>Carl seems nervous. "I've got to say..." He scans his eyes around until they land on me. "From watching the show, the person I've had my eye on is Oshun."</p><p>
  <em> Of course! Geeks recognized geeks. I guess I can say I'm a bit flattered. </em>
</p><p>"For me, it's all about Oshun." Felix wiggles his eyebrows at me. I crossed my index fingers in front of me. He doesn't seem to notice. "What about you, Kassam?"</p><p>"Gotta be Lottie." </p><p>
  <em> Yeah looks like he could be her type. </em>
</p><p>I see him glancing at me with an amused expression.</p><p>
  <em> Uh, why's he staring at me? </em>
</p><p>"I'm really looking forward to getting to know Chelsea. Also, not against getting to know Oshun, too." Elijah says with Chelsea giggling and batting her eyes. "What about you Arjun?"</p><p>"Oshun. Or Hope, maybe? Or Priya?"</p><p>
  <em> Make up your mind, you numpty. </em>
</p><p>"Probably Oshun, at first? It's weird to have to say it with you all standing right here! Maybe I'll know when I have gotten to know you all a bit."</p><p>"Good lad." Graham beams, "I'm not sure which girl I want to know, to be honest. I'll keep that to myself."</p><p>Hmm, so almost all the boys are into me. Can't say I'm surprised. However, they can try to turn my head, but Lucas has my heart.</p><p>I see Arjun come over to me, grinning. He glances me up and down but doesn't say anything.</p><p>"What?" I said to him.</p><p>"Playing it down with a simple look?"</p><p>
  <em> What about it?  </em>
</p><p>"I get it. Beauty comes from within, right?" I stood up and step to Arjun, looking him in the eye.</p><p>"You're right, beauty does come from within. Keep in mind ugliness does too." I look him up and down. "Just from that first impression alone, you have that covered."</p><p>Was I harsh? Yep, I was. Did I care? No, I  didn't. Arjun's eyes go wide as he realizes what he's said. "W-wait, I didn't, that didn't come out right, I-"</p><p>I put my finger to his lips. "Ayanmọ rẹ ti fopin si" (You've sealed/terminated your fate/destiny)</p><p>Arjun has a confused look on his face. "Is that French?"</p><p>"No, but I can say it in French too. Ton destin est scellé!" I went to sit back down, ignoring his presence. I see from the corner of my eyes, Kassam was looking over slightly amused. My phone beeps. "Text guys!"</p><p>
  <strong> Girls, it's time to get to know the boys a bit better. Get ready for a round of speed dating. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> #icebreaker #cocktailshaker </strong>
</p><p>"Alright, boys, let's get to it!" Lottie claps her hands.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. 🎶 How did I get here? I am not supposed to be here...🎶</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oshun's first day in Casa Amor continues.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Songs: Nobody's Suppose To Be Here by Debrah Cox (Chapter title/my parody)<br/>Cry For You by Jodeci (my parody)<br/>Weak by SWV</p><p>Night outfit - https://www.aliexpress.com/item/32393726318.html  {with black and white knee-high socks)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We all sat down at these tables, preparing to speed date. Much as I'm dreading to do this, I'll at least make an effort to get to know them. Arjun already blew it with his impression. So everyone else better not wastes my time.</p><p>Marisol calls to me. "Ready to see what these boys are about?"</p><p>"Nah, not really." I said</p><p>"Oshun, are you feeling OK? You seem a bit off right now."</p><p>"I'm fine. Just want to get this over with."</p><p>The boys stroll into the garden. Elijah jogs over to my table. "Alright, Oshun?"</p><p>The buzzer sounds off to begin. Kassam jumps. "Does it need to be so loud?" </p><p>Elijah drops into the chair in front of me. "Your looking amazing, Oshun. Honestly, you should be a model."</p><p>
  <em> Smooth talker. He isn't wrong, though. </em>
</p><p>"That's sweet of you. Is that what you do?"</p><p>"It is exactly. I also work in a hair salon when not doing that. Hmm.." He looks intently at me. "You look like one of my clients. He's a drag queen, and I had to style his wigs for a show."</p><p>"Do you remember his drag name?"</p><p>"I think it's Orisha."</p><p>"That's my brother."</p><p>"Should have known. The resemblance is uncanny."</p><p>The buzzer sounds.</p><p>"That was quick. See you, next round Oshun." he gets up and goes to the next table. Kassam sits down. "Hi"</p><p>"Hey. Kassam, right?"</p><p>He rubs his ear frowning.</p><p>
  <em> The hell was that? </em>
</p><p>"Uh, Kassam?"</p><p>"Yeah?" He regains his composure.</p><p>"So, what's your deal?"</p><p>"You want my life story or...?"</p><p>"Just the highlights."</p><p>"Alright. Grew up in Newcastle, did alright in school, got into techno, and now I'm a DJ."</p><p>"Nice! Have you been on tours?"</p><p>"Yeah, I tour a lot. Spend half the year in Berlin. Clubs over there re intense."</p><p>"Intense, but you have a good time."</p><p>He nodded. "That's right, you do travel a lot."</p><p>"Tell me what it's like being a DJ."</p><p>Kassam smiles, "It's sick. Meeting people, playing tunes, the whole scene. It's wicked."</p><p>The buzzer sounds, and he looks at me. "Let's pick this up next round." He quickly heads over to another table. </p><p>Felix sits down. "Oshun, hey!"</p><p>
  <em> Oh, boy... </em>
</p><p>He walks over to my chair and tugs at the back of it. "What the hell are you doing?" </p><p>He stops pulling the back of my chair and notices the angry look on my face. "Sorry, Oshun. I was going to pull your chair out for you and push it in like you guys taught that Ibrahim guy."</p><p>"It doesn't help that I am already seated, babes."</p><p>Felix rubs the back of his neck. "I was just really hyped to sit with you. You really seemed so fun on TV."</p><p>
  <em> Hmm, maybe I shouldn't be too hard on him. </em>
</p><p>"Sorry again. Not a good way to start, is it? I'll reel it back in for someone as cute as you."</p><p>
  <em> Let's see how long that lasts. </em>
</p><p>The buzzer goes off. "My chat wasn't on point. Next round, I'll be better, I promise." He gets heads to the next table. Arjun sits down in front of me.</p><p>
  <em> This guy... </em>
</p><p>"Hey, I just want to apologize for what I said earlier. I just want to move on from that."</p><p>
  <em> So you think. </em>
</p><p>"So...How are you finding Casa Amor?"</p><p>
  <em> Boring </em>
</p><p>"I guess it's OK." I shrug. "What do you do?"</p><p>"I work as a dog groomer. I'm also a bit of an influencer." He puffs out his chest.</p><p>"Hmm, that sounds pretty cool."</p><p>"It is. Dogs are social creatures by nature, influencers use social media..." He goes on and on.</p><p>
  <em> Great, another motor mouth. </em>
</p><p>"...And people lap it up."</p><p>
  <em> Double great, I'm going to hear loads of dog puns. I bet Tutu would be annoyed. </em>
</p><p>The buzzer rings again. He grins at me. "I'll see you about." He walks away. Carl beams as he sits down at my table.</p><p>"Oshun. You're looking incredible."</p><p>
  <em> Compliments. Gotta love them. </em>
</p><p>"That's sweet of you, Carl." I give him a smile.</p><p>"This whole speed dating thing is tiring, right? In a good way!"</p><p>"I see. Have you done it before?"</p><p>"Yeah. The one I went to, we had to describe ourselves in three words."</p><p>"What did you say?"</p><p>"Interesting, intelligent discussionist." He looks me in the eyes. "My chat can get pretty deep..."</p><p>
  <em> Oh? </em>
</p><p>"Intellectually."</p><p>"I admire that."</p><p>"Give me your best three-word bio."</p><p>
  <em> Hmm, I could have a bit of fun...I want to test his confidence. </em>
</p><p>"Let's see...honest...sexy..." I lean over, exposing a bit of my cleavage. Carl's eyes didn't know where to focus. "Enchantress..." I whisper seductively, leaning back in my chair. Carl bit his lip, blushing.</p><p>
  <em> So he's awkward too? </em>
</p><p>"Woah, um...that's not the kind I'd usually swipe for..."</p><p>
  <em>I smell a lie</em>
</p><p>"But you still sound really intriguing." He gives me a smouldering look. "I love to get to know you better."</p><p>
  <em> Oooh, his smoulder is impressive. Doesn't top Lucas, but wow.  </em>
</p><p>The timer goes off. Carl gets up slowly, squeezing my shoulder as he walks past. "See you next round."</p><p>
  <em> He's a delight </em>
</p><p>Graham drops down into the chair and scooches it in. "Alright, there, Oshun?"</p><p>"Aye aye, mon Capitaine." I give him a wink. </p><p>Graham laughs heartily. "Humour. I like that." He clears his throat. "So, I love sailing. Do you ever go out sailing?"</p><p>"I do, actually. After all, my home is by the water."</p><p>"Nice. Speaking of things and people we like. You know, that Marisol?" He looks over at her. She's laughing along with Felix. "Is she, like...no nevermind" He shakes his head and stands up.</p><p>
  <em> Really? Really, dude? </em>
</p><p>"The buzzer hasn't even gone yet."</p><p>"Oh, yeah. Sorry."</p><p>The buzzer finally goes off, and he darts to Marisol's table.</p><p>
  <em> Ugh, rude. Can Carl come back? </em>
</p><p>"Look who's back..." Elijah sits down on the chair. He spreads his legs a little as if posing for an underwear shot. "Back again..."</p><p>
  <em> My goodness, he is indeed blessed. </em>
</p><p>The second round breezed by quickly. Elijah was interested in what my typical day looks like. Kassam asks me why I've come on the show and bonded a bit over music. Felix wanted to know if I go out much and trying to convince me he is also a techno DJ after telling me he is a club promoter. Arjun was just being Arjun. Carl then tells me about how many hours he worked a day. It's bloody insane! This holiday must be so needed for him. Graham is pretty much Marisol, Marisol, fish, and Marisol. The speed dating finally ends, and we migrate over to the pool.</p><p>----------</p><p>Everyone us lounging by the pool except for Felix, who is trying to show the boys how to do a butterfly stroke. My phone beeps as Felix dives underwater and starts splashing everywhere.</p><p>"I've got a text!" The other doesn't hear me because of Felix.</p><p>"Not swimming like a butterfly. You look like you're being chased by a bee." Elijah says jokingly. Felix tries to talk while swimming, making a spluttering noise.</p><p>I put my hands on my hips. "Guys!"</p><p>"What's up?" Hope looks over.</p><p>"I have a text!"</p><p>Chelsea pops up from behind me. "Did someone say they were having sex?"</p><p>"No! I said a got a-" I go to the edge of the pool towards Felix. "Felix, if you don't stop splashing that goddamn water, I will jump on you and start logrolling!"</p><p>Felix stops and looks up, grinning. "Did you guys see my butterfly stroke?"</p><p>Before I said something, Priya jumps in, "You're a beautiful butterfly, hun. Now shh, Oshun has a text."</p><p>
  <strong>Girls, it's time to head to the bedroom to claim a special delivery from your boys back at the Villa.</strong>
</p><p>"Let's go see what this is all about," Hope says, gathering the girls.</p><p>--------</p><p>The girls rush into the bedroom. A suitcase sits by each bed.</p><p>"This feels like Christmas!" Priya says, heading towards her suitcase. "Can't wait to see what the boys packed us."</p><p>"Is it me who is a little worried about opening these things?" Lottie looks hesitant.</p><p>"I hope Lucas is in there," I said. It's been less than a day, and I just want to go back to the Villa.</p><p>"Oh, hun," Chelsea puts a hand on my shoulder. "You missing your bae?"</p><p>I started belting out a tune.</p><p>
  <em> "It's been an hour </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Since I've been gone </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And that's too long </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So let me go back home." </em>
</p><p>"I can't believe he packed this!" Chelsea interrupts my emotional number, and I have plenty of those while I'm here, holding up a cork.</p><p>"What the hell are you going to do with that?" Lottie asks</p><p>"And where has that been?" I had disgust all over my face. Nothing personal to those who are into that, but that's not my thing. I had this discussion with Lucas about that also.</p><p>"What? No, it's nothing like that!" Chelsea's face is as pink as her swimsuit. "It's from the first bottle of bubbly in the Villa. Gary knows I love those little things."</p><p>I kneel down beside my case and pull back the zip.</p><p>
  <em>I want to see what he packed me.</em>
</p><p>Laid out on my clothes are a pair of Lucas's boxers with a note on top of them. I burst out laughing at this. "No, he didn't. He's such a joker."</p><p>Lottie peers over my case. "That note looks like it's been written with my eyeliner."</p><p>"What's the note say, Oshun," Chelsea asks.</p><p>I picked up the note and immediately melted. "It says 'Wish you were here.' And he even drew a sunflower next to it." </p><p>"Wasn't is on Lucas's pants?"</p><p>"That's funny and gross," Marisol says.</p><p>"At least they're clean." I pick them up, and the fragrant smell catches my nose. They been sprayed with his aftershave. I sat those beside me and notice there's a t-shirt folded in the case.</p><p>
  <em>He remembered the bet!</em>
</p><p>I unfold it, and it's a Sex Pistols band tee. Priya sees this. "Look, girls. Oshun got a t-shirt!"</p><p>A chorus of 'Awws' emits from the girls. All but Hope hating ass. Like, girl, what is your damn problem? Are you upset that Lucas wants me? Are you mad that our relationship is healthy, or is it because we are genuine and people tune in for that?</p><p>A scent from Lucas's shirt wafts my nose. He sprayed the shirt as well. "This is all so sweet." My smile fades. "This makes me miss him even more!" </p><p>Priya gives me a hug. "I'm sure he misses you too."</p><p>
  <em>I know he does. That moment from early this morning is still fresh in my mind.</em>
</p><p>"Bobby gave me socks," Marisol says</p><p>"I've got nothing interesting," Lottie says.</p><p>"Same," Hope says.</p><p>"Umm..." Priya holds up a sexy thin thong. "It's not even mine."</p><p>"You could floss with those." Priya stands up and literally does the floss with the thong in her hand. I love this goof troop to bits.</p><p>"Oshun means floss, like, your teeth." Marisol pointed out.</p><p>"Ew!" She stops dancing. "Who'd want to do that?"</p><p>Hope grabs the thong and looks at the label. "Yeah, these are mine."</p><p>Lottie turns to Hope. "You actually label your pants?" </p><p>"I've got a lot of nice pants, and I didn't want them going missing in the Villa."</p><p>"On that note, Priya, wash your hands," I said.</p><p>"Girls..." Marisol says, "Let's stop living in the past with this stuff and start living in the now!" She notices my facial expression. "Even if you don't want to get with any of the new boys, we can still have fun."</p><p>"This place doesn't exactly scream fun..." I mumbled.</p><p>------</p><p>We walk back out to the pool area, where Felix is still trying to master the butterfly stroke. No one has yet to tell him he has to have some sort of grace to do it effectively. Hell, even with Elijah helping him, it's not going to happen. I went to sit down to my spot, and I see Arjun swimming up to me. "Oshun, you are my hero."</p><p>I folded my arms. "And how is that ?"</p><p>"It takes real confidence to just dress like yourself on TV."</p><p>"Was I supposed to dress like someone else?" I glared at him.</p><p>"Wait, I mean- that's not-"</p><p>"We're back!" Chelsea says.</p><p>"Marisol looks around. "Where has everyone else gone?" I see Felix and Elijah are not in the pool anymore. I turn to see the girls are gone too.</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, I'm not staying out here. </em>
</p><p>I stand up to head inside, and Arjun calls to me. "Hey, Oshun." He splashes me with water on my feet.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"Oh no, you're all wet! You might as well join me in the pool then." He grins. I put my foot in the pool and kicked a wave of water on his face.</p><p>"Be fortunate I didn't come in there, rip off your stache and donate it to a joke shop," I shoot him a death glare. "You have some nerve to flirt with me after insulting me. Twice. As far as I see, you tanked your chances with me. Now, if you are really want to get on my good side, stop with the backhanded compliments. You don't have to like my fashion choices, but you still have to respect me." I walk off to find the others leaving Arjun in the pool alone. Again, I was harsh but still didn't care.</p><p>------</p><p>It's a warm, clear night. I and some of the other Islanders are hanging out by the pool. I'm chilling on the loungers, not giving a fuck.</p><p>"This is the life, right mate?" Felix says, "Cool girls, good guys, and sweet holiday vibes. We hit the jackpot!"</p><p>"You haven't won the money yet..." Hope says, flipping her hair.</p><p>"I don't need the money. This is sweet enough."</p><p>"Yeah, you're actually right." Elijah approaches us with Chelsea on his arm. "This is a total dream."</p><p>
  <em>This is a nightmare.</em>
</p><p>Chelsea wanders over to me, carrying two glasses of bubbly. She hands one to me. "Oshun, you look like a pinup baseball player."</p><p>"Thanks, girl."</p><p>"What does IDFWU mean?"</p><p>"I don't fuck with you." Chelsea's face drops. "Oh, I thought we got on pretty well."</p><p>"No, babes, that's what the letters mean like LOL means laugh out loud." I facepalmed.</p><p>"Oh, I get it!" She looks around. "Don't you think everything feels, like, totally new. Even the stars in the sky!"</p><p>"That's because I'm here, ladies." Felix shows off his smile. "Girls tell me I can light up the night sky."</p><p>
  <em>These girls were clearly drunk.</em>
</p><p>"With your teeth?" Hope asks.</p><p>"No! My personality..."</p><p>
  <em>Which I have yet to see</em>
</p><p>Elijah laughs. "Mate, I think those girls were after free drinks ."</p><p>"Speaking of drinks, my glass is empty." Priya shakes her glass.</p><p>"I can get us all a top off." Felix rubs his hands together. "Any preferences?"</p><p>"I'm alright, but thanks," Elijah says.</p><p>"I could use a top up!" Chelsea says, even though it's pretty full.</p><p>"I'm good," I said. There's no way I trust Felix to make my drink.</p><p>"I'll have whatever you're having. babe." Priya says as Felix gets up and heads to the kitchen. Elijah follows him. "Ooh, he's quite...You know?" Priya smiles.</p><p>Chelsea joins in, "Oh, hun! You're so right. Elijah is totes delish dish."</p><p>"I admit he is fine," I said.</p><p>"He's totally lush!"</p><p>Hope the hypocrite enters the fray. "Have a little respect, hun. Imagine if we heard the guys talking like that about us."</p><p>"Oh, just like you did after Lucas and Henrik entered the Villa," I said, looking at Hope. "I remember you referring to the guys as a 'buffet,' was it?"</p><p>Hope huffs. "Oshun, why do you have to bring up old stuff?"  </p><p>"I wasn't talking about Elijah. I meant Felix." Priya says. "I've got a good vibe from him since I got in!"</p><p>"He'd be better if he would just simply shut the hell up." Priya shoots me a look. "Oshun!"</p><p>"Babe, he's at a hundred. I'm going to need him to drop it to a negative five."</p><p>"Not my cup of tea either. He's quite young, you know." Hope says</p><p>"So? I think he's the whole package."</p><p>"Then, you need to return to sender," I said. I ignore Priya's glare. The girls continue to gush over the new boys. I decided to break away from them and relax by myself. I went over to the swing bed and laid on it, swinging away.</p><p>
  <em>Lucas and I would have worn this bed out! Wonder if he is thinking about me? </em>
</p><p>I look up to the stars and just sing whatever came to mind.</p><p>
  <em> " I don't know what it is that you've done to me </em>
</p><p><em> B</em> <em>ut it's caused me to act in such a crazy way </em></p><p>
  <em> Whatever it is that you do when you do what you're doing </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It's a feeling that I don't understand." </em>
</p><p>I really miss Lucas. I know it seems like I'm a little bit obsessive, but I'm not. I have really strong feelings for him. I don't just like him. I like him, like him. Kudos to those who get this reference.</p><p>
  <em> "Cause my heart starts beating triple time </em>
</p><p>
  <em> With thoughts of loving you on my mind </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I can't figure out just what to do </em>
</p><p><em> When </em> <em>the cause and cure is you." </em></p><p>Is this love I feel, or am I just assuming? Or maybe I'm just scared to admit it.</p><p>"<em> I get so weak in the knees, I can hardly speak </em></p><p>
  <em> I lose all control and something takes over me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In a daze and it's so amazing, it's not a phase </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I want you to stay with me, by my side </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I swallow my pride, your love is so sweet </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It knocks me right off of my feet </em>
</p><p><em> Can't explain why your loving makes me weak. </em> <em> " </em></p><p>"Oshun."</p><p>I snapped out of my thoughts to see Kassam sitting on the bed with me. </p><p>"Hey, Kassam, what's up?"</p><p>"I heard your voice." He smiles. "TV doesn't do you justice. Your voice is something to experience live."</p><p>"Thanks." We sat in silence for a moment. "So, what brings you to the swing bed?"</p><p>"Just wanted to be alone."</p><p>"Lottie wasn't good company?"</p><p>"No, she is. I just like to take a moment to myself." He looks over at me. "I didn't count on finding you here alone."</p><p>"Hey, I need my space too. It's just that people keep violating it. I just want to jam to music in peace."</p><p>"I see. It showed you always with the group and you making snarky remarks."</p><p>"Somehow I'm not surprised by that. It seems like I am the bad guy of this season. I'm not bad, just keeping real." I shrug.</p><p>"I can tell your not. I felt a good vibe coming from you." Kassam smiles at me. "It's too bad Arjun couldn't see that."</p><p>"Ah, so you did hear us?"</p><p>"Yeah, especially what you said to him. I can speak French as well."</p><p>I smirked. "Cool. At least we will have a private conversation in front of everyone." Kassam chuckles at me.</p><p>
  <em>He is adorable when he laughs.</em>
</p><p>"Oshun! Hey Oshun, where are you?" Lottie calls out to me.</p><p>"Looks like your needed."</p><p>I rolled my eyes. "Please, I bet its something dumb." Kassam gets up and offers me a hand up. "I guess we'll have more time to chat."</p><p>------------</p><p>"What's up?" I said, strolling over to Lottie by the pool.</p><p>"Well, The girls and I were talking about the bed situation, and you weren't here so..."</p><p>"So what?"</p><p>"Well, we already made our choices. I'm sharing with Kassam, Chelsea has Elijah, Marisol obviously has Graham, Priya's taken Felix and Carl agreed to share with Hope. So that just leaves you and Arjun..."</p><p>I stared at Lottie. "Yeah, not happening."</p><p>"Why? I thought you were getting on. That's Hope told me."</p><p>"She did WHAT?" </p><p>"Yeah, she said you two seemed to hit it off this morning."</p><p>
  <em>No. I actually want to hit him. And I definitely want to hit Hope. She is just getting me back for a;ways calling her out.</em>
</p><p>"THAT SNEAKY, UNDERHANDED, HATEFUL ASS....!" Lottie slowly retreats inside. Nope, she is getting an earful from me. I continued to go into a whole rant. I even started switching back in forth between English and Yoruba.</p><p>------</p><p>I'm in my PJs, which consist of Lucas's tee and boxers, still going off. Once I went into the bedroom. I walked in, keeping a poker face. Arjun approaches me.</p><p>"Listen, Oshun." He's not making eye contact with me. "We don't have to do this if you'd rather sleep alone. I'll respect your space if you need it."</p><p>"I'm going to sleep alone. I'm a bit stressed right now." I said, rubbing my temples.</p><p>"That's totally fine. I'll go sleep on the daybed." He picks up a pillow and heads downstairs. Soon as I stretched out on the bed, Hope throws a pillow my way. I glared at her.</p><p>"Kilode ti iwọ yoo ṣe iyẹn, obinrin aja?!" (Why would you do that, bitch/dog woman?)</p><p>"Sorry, just being nosey. How come you didn't want to share a bed with Arjun?"</p><p>
  <em>Oh, I'm so getting her back for this.</em>
</p><p>"None of your business. Good night." I turn over, spooning a nearby pillow. "Lucas..." I said softly.</p><p>As the lights go down, it's silent except for the rustle of crisp new sheets and a faint squeak of a bed. Someone starts snoring.</p><p>
  <em>Who the fuck is that?! Did Noah sneak in here?</em>
</p><p>I put the pillow over my head to drown the noise.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. 🎶 I'm locked up, they won't let me out...🎶</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oshun tries to escape, Villa vs Villa, and Oshun reflects more on Lucas.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Songs: Locked Up by Akon (Chapter title)<br/>Bodies by Drowing Pool</p><p>Day Outfit- https://www.yesstyle.com/en/anuket-set-lettering-cover-up-swim-top-shorts/info.html/pid.1088488524<br/>Night Outfit- https://www.rebelmodeluxe.com/product-page/late-but-i-m-best-dressed-sequin-shirt-dress<br/>Night hair -https://www.pinterest.com/pin/428475352030827152/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning air is already warm. Another perfect day...in Hell. I'm outside with a bandanna covering my mouth and my huge black sunglasses, planning to escape. I already played a prank on Hope. She's currently screaming her head off. If you are wondering what I did, I put IcyHot in her bikini top while she was in the shower. I had the kind that you could put on like deodorant. That should teach her not to try me. Also, we found out Lottie was the one snoring last night. It was so bad, I kept one eye open, praying that Leatherface wasn't standing over me with his chainsaw. Anyway, I have to get out of this place and be with Lucas.</p><p>
  <em> OK. Since my last disguise failed me, This one is foolproof. Can't be bothered this time. </em>
</p><p><em> " </em>Hey, Oshun!" That was Felix's voice.</p><p>
  <em> Dammit! OK...maybe if I stand still, he won't detect me. </em>
</p><p>"You definitely got my attention in that outfit, Oshun!"</p><p>
  <em>Send help! </em>
</p><p>"Son of a bit-" I then noticed he had a plate of croissants. "Ooh, croissants!"</p><p>"I brought these for you." He brings the plate over and offers it to me with a wink. "Baked with the cinnamon honey butter."</p><p>
  <em> Oh, he is really trying to bait me with food. But its croissants! </em>
</p><p>I take the plate from him, smiling. "I love, love, love, croissants!" I take a bite and instant had a foodgasm. "You can taste the cinnamon honey butter..." I am in pure ecstasy!</p><p>"I know. I remember you telling Rocco." </p><p>"Wow, I literally forgot about him."</p><p>There's a moment of silence as the two of us keep our eyes on one another. And not in the way Felix thinks. I'm still mad he thwarted my escape. No amount of croissants will make me forget this. He just stands there, his eyes squinting and his lips pursing.</p><p>
  <em> What is this boy doing? If he is attempting to smoulder, it's not working. Smoulder...Lucas...ugh I want to go back to the Villa! </em>
</p><p>Without breaking eye contact, I stuff more croissants into my mouth. Felix looks surprised. "Wow, I didn't see you as the sort of girl to go for it like that. Interesting...to watch."</p><p>"To what? Eat? Everyone does it so I don't see the problem. " I continue to scarf down my breakfast and Felix is still standing in my presence.</p><p>"So, erm...?"</p><p>"Yes, Felix?"</p><p>"I didn't come out here to give your favourite food."</p><p>
  <em> Here's the catch... </em>
</p><p>I raised my eyebrow. "What's this, then?"</p><p>"You're the type of paper I like!" He paused as he realized what he said. "I meant that you're my type on paper."</p><p>"Oh?" My face is unfazed.</p><p>"I know Arjun blew his chances with you."</p><p>
  <em> Who else knows? </em>
</p><p>"And you don't owe Lucas anything-"</p><p>"Watch it," I warned him.</p><p>"Right. Just laying my cards here. So, what do you say?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Felix is a little taken back by my immediate response. "Got to admit, I'm a little surprised by that."</p><p>
  <em> HOW? WHY? </em>
</p><p>"Let's see how the next few days go, yeah."</p><p>"Dude, I said no."</p><p>"Just give it some time."</p><p>
  <em> He just won't quit! </em>
</p><p>I hear the other Islanders making their way to the pool.</p><p>"We should join them," Felix said, heading towards the group. I followed, dragging my feet with a plate of croissant. </p><p>-------</p><p>After a morning of pointless chats about ducks, how to get a girl's attention, and Marisol trying to psychoanalyze me into making Arjun and I happen, which will NEVER happen, we get a text that we're going head to head with the main Villa. The winner receives a cocktail party. Shit, I need those cocktails, I just want to forget that I'm here and not over there. It's extreme, yes, but trust me, these situations are stressful as fuck. So we head over to the loungers to wait for a text with a challenge to do. I'm not going to participate unless I really have to. So, as usual, I have earbuds in my ear while everything else goes on. So far, two challenges have been completed.</p><p>"The oldest girl has to do five different sex positions with the youngest guy." Kassam read out the next challenge.</p><p>"My time to shine!" Priya pumps her fist.</p><p>"So, who's the youngest?" Elijah, as Felix, shies away.</p><p>"It's Felix!" Graham pointed.</p><p>"Come on then," Priya grabs hold of Felix, then flings him to the ground. Before he can do anything, she straddles him.</p><p>"That's one!" Marisol shouts. Priya pulls Felix him up to his knees, putting themselves in the missionary position. Felix's face lights up.</p><p>"Two!" Elijah says. Priya swivels around onto all fours, Felix remains in his current position.</p><p>"Doggy fashion! Classic, That's three!" Arjun says. Graham turns to him in confusion. "Doggy...fashion?"</p><p>"It sounds more refined." It does not. It sounds like clothing for dogs. Not a bad idea though...</p><p>"Priya, roll back onto me!" Felix yells.</p><p>"Reverse, eh? You got it." Priya slides back on Felix, straddling him once more.</p><p>"Ride em cowgirl! That's four!" Lottie cheered.</p><p>"I don't think I could do this challenge." Carl is visibly uncomfortable. Elijah looks at him, "What? Mate, this is the best challenge!"</p><p>Chelsea jumps in, "With the right people..."</p><p>"Ready for something more fun, babe?" Priya purred. She slides down the full length of Felix, until...</p><p>"And that's sixty-nine! Er, five." Graham says. Quickly as she dove on top of him, Priya is on her feet away from Felix, who lies catching his breath on the floor.</p><p>
  <em> "Let the bodies hit the floor." </em>
</p><p>"This is the best summer of my life." Felix's voice cracks as he staggers back to the bean bags.</p><p>
  <em> "Let the bodies hit the floor." </em>
</p><p>"Priya, you have such a way with men," Lottie smirks.</p><p>
  <em> "Let the bodies hit the floor." </em>
</p><p>We've got to be winning, right?" Chelsea asks.</p><p>
  <em> "Let the bodies hit the..." </em>
</p><p>"One hundred percent. We've been like greyhou-" Arjun was suddenly interrupted.</p><p>"FLOOOOOOOOOOR!!!" There's a pause, and the others look at me. I just mind my business.</p><p>"OSHUN!" I took one earbud out to look at Marisol. "What?"</p><p>"What's wrong with you? Can't you see we're in the middle of a race here."</p><p>"Uh, Marisol..." I started counted off my fingers. "One, nothing wrong with me. Two, nothing wrong with me. Three, nothing wrong with me. Four, nothing wrong with me..."</p><p>"Really?" Marisol puts her hands on her hips.</p><p>"You asked."</p><p>"Could you at least turn it down?"</p><p>"TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!" I jump up.</p><p>"You're so random sometimes..." Marisol facepalms. Three more challenges pass by, Kassam gave Lottie an awkward lap dance, Carl had to kiss Hope for thirty seconds. He is a real trooper to stand Hope that long. Finally, Arjun had given Chelsea a piggyback ride. He dropped her in the pool, but Chelsea was cool with it. So now we get to my turn.</p><p>"I got the next challenge!" I read the text and smiled. "Make a boy blush? Too easy."</p><p>"It's not going to be easy on me. I never get embarrassed." Graham folded his arms. Marisol raises an eyebrow at him, then glides a finger down his leg. Graham's cheek turns red.</p><p>Priya calls out to her. "Marisol, it's not your challenge!"</p><p>"I couldn't resist..." </p><p>I hooked my mini-speaker to my phone. Would You Mind by Janet Jackson plays. I slowly strut around to pick my victim. My eyes settled on Kassam. I sashayed over to him I see he tensed up really quickly. I swayed my hips, turned around to show him that phenomenal ass of mine. I see Kassam turned his head away, trying not looking at me.</p><p>
  <em> Oh no you don't </em>
</p><p>I faced him and straddle his lap, rubbing my chest up against his body. I swing my head around and gently nibble his earlobe, before slowly putting my tongue just inside his ear.</p><p>"Oh! You're really..." Kassam bites his lip. "Wow..." He turns bright red.</p><p>"Got 'em!" I celebrated. Priya applauds, "Look at those cheeks! Nice job, babe."</p><p>"I couldn't stop myself..." Kassam covers his face.</p><p>"And like in no time at all!" Marisol says.</p><p>"I got the next challenge!" Hope reads the text, and she looks horrified. "Oh, no..."</p><p>Before we move on, remember when Bobby kept mentioning about 'sucking on toes' when we played truth or dare on the first day? Well...</p><p>Everyone groans at this.</p><p>"I can just picture how happy Bobby is right now..." Lottie shakes her head. We all scurried to grab a partner. Priya was nearest to me, so I call out to her.</p><p>"Pri Pri! Quick give me your toes!" She smiles, "If you insist..." We sat down on the grass, I sucked on her big toe. Priya got...rather sexy with it. She licks my foot before putting my whole big toe in her mouth. That felt super weird, but in a good way?</p><p>"Oh..." I blushed. Priya snickers at my reaction. "Easy there, Oshun."</p><p>Soon, the screams and laughter surrounding this challenge begin to die down as the others move off their toe sucking partners.</p><p>"Awh, it was getting good..."</p><p>"I got another text!" I yelled.</p><p>
  <strong>Islanders, your final challenge is Seventh Heaven! One girl will pick one boy for some private time in the Casa cupboard. The two must stay inside for as long as it takes the others to complete 7 pushups, 7 star jumps, and 7 burpees.</strong>
</p><p>"Ugh! I hate exercise. I want to take the cupboard!" Chelsea whines.</p><p>"Then why wear gym clothes as party wear?" I asked.</p><p>"Elijah, let's go!" Both run off inside as we started our exercise. The others complained as me, and Kassam did our workout with no problem.</p><p>----------</p><p>So we won the cocktail party for the evening and everyone's getting ready. I could stay for the drinks, but I'm planning my escape. As I make my way outside, wearing a camouflage print cape. I see Felix sitting on the bean bag.</p><p>
  <em>Just my luck. Let me move to the other direction.</em>
</p><p>I take one step. "Ah, it's you..." Just one step. "I was hoping you'd be out first..."</p><p>"Motherfu- uh, I mean, the number you are trying to reach is unavailable right now. Please leave a message after the tone. Beeeeep."</p><p>Felix pauses and laughs. "You are so random, sometimes." </p><p>
  <em>He seriously can't take a hint.</em>
</p><p>He cleared his throat. "I was hoping we could have a chat. Give us a chance to see where our heads at..."</p><p>"I'm going to stop you right there, Felix." I stepped to him. "Don't waste your time having this chat. Me and you are not going to happen. There's only one guy for me, and it's Lucas."</p><p>"Oh, right, staying loyal to the other boys." Felix looks disappointed but then smiles. "He's fortunate to have someone like you thinking about them."</p><p>
  <em>Yes he is.</em>
</p><p>"But do you know if you can actually trust him?"</p><p>"Scuse me?" I folded my arms.</p><p>"All I mean is, if Lucas meets someone else, you might be in danger."</p><p>
  <em>He wouldn't. Not after everything was said between us. I completely trust him.</em>
</p><p>"I know you two are a thing, to be honest, the more entertaining couple, but who knows what he's doing while your back's turned?"</p><p>I grabbed Felix by the collar "I stood here and listened to you flap your gums about my man long enough. Unless you want me to reach down your throat and pull out your vocal cords, keep his name out of your mouth. Got it?"</p><p>Felix nods frantically. I hear the others cheering as they make their way outside. I let Felix go and dusted him off. "Now look alive, it's party time." I walked away, removing my cloak to reveal a sequins t-shirt dress with black thigh-high boots.</p><p>-----</p><p>"It's so posh! I feel like I'm not fancy enough to be here." Chelsea says, looking around the lawn. The lawn is lit up from the glow of hundreds of fairy lights. On the table in the middle, a champagne tower bubbles away.</p><p>Graham whistles, "Yeah, this is lush!"</p><p>"This is exactly what I needed. Let's all let our hair down!" Marisol says. Glad she finally got out of her own head.</p><p>"I'm loving this side of you!" Priya hugs Marisol. "We should party when we're out of here."</p><p>Arjun passes out a glass to everyone. "I propose a toast!"</p><p>I take a champagne glass from him.</p><p>"What should we toast to?" Lottie asks.</p><p>"I got one," I said. Everyone was staring at me. "Don't worry, it's actually nice. A toast to absent friends and the friendships that have formed." I look at Priya and Chelsea. "Glad we got to know each other."</p><p>"Aw babes!" Priya gave me a bearhug. Chelsea joins in the hug. "I always knew you going to be my friend!"</p><p>"I'm getting weepy! Come here, you big lug!" I look over, and I see Arjun pulls Elijah into an embrace. Everyone repeats the cheer, clinks glasses together, and slips their drink. Or if you are like me, down the alcohol.</p><p>"Right! That's enough of all this soppy stuff. Let's party!" Felix says.</p><p>"If only I had my turntables...." Kassam mumbled. The music starts and Around the World by Daft Punk plays. The Islanders begin to dance. It's a mish-mash of different styles and moves.</p><p>Grham raised his eyebrows, "Bit of a free for all on this floor tonight."</p><p>I grabbed another glass of champagne and down it. "Not to this song...Alright, clear the floor, amateurs!" I head to the middle and got down. Come on, you guys knew this was happening. And plus it's Daft Punk! Anyway, three songs and four drinks later, Hope gather all of us girls for a chat. She had a grim expression on her face, so it must be serious. </p><p>"Girls, I don't want to bring the mood down or anything, but what do you guys think what happened in the other Villa? You know, during the challenges?"</p><p>"Are you worried about Noah?" Priya asks.</p><p>"No..."</p><p>"Lies!" I said,</p><p>"I'm just curious!"</p><p>"Oh, Calm your tits," I said, smiling. Hope covers her chest. "Don't even go there..." </p><p>"Who did you think did the underwater kiss?" Lottie asks</p><p>"My money's on Rahim. Don't know why but..." Priya was speaking until the boys came over, overhearing a bit of our chat. Then they pull a 'We're better than the Villa boys.' white knight routine. I simply just rolled my eyes. Everyone disperses all over different parts of the Villa. I stay chilling on the loungers until Arjun approaches me. "Hey, Oshun."</p><p>"Hello," I answered without looking at him.</p><p>"You look great, by the way." </p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>He sat down on the lounger next to me with a bottle and two glasses. "Fancy a drink?"</p><p>I shrug. "Sure." He pours me a glass and hands it to me. "Thank you."</p><p>"Wish I could do more for you..."</p><p>
  <em>Please don't.</em>
</p><p>"I looked around the bushes in case one had some roses tucked away."</p><p>"I'm not a rose girl."</p><p>"Right..." There's an awkward pause.</p><p>"What is it you want, Arjun?"</p><p>"Just a chat."</p><p>"About?"</p><p>"Us." I turn to him with a disinterested face. "I understand why you've been a little reserved. And I get it."</p><p>
  <em>Do you, though?</em>
</p><p>"I guess what I'm asking is, where's your head at? Do you think I could have another shot?"</p><p>"Just as I explained to Felix, Lucas is the one I want."</p><p>Arjun sighs and slumped his shoulders. "I figured...I'm sure he is a cracking bloke, but..."</p><p>
  <em>Don't go there</em>
</p><p>"You don't know everything they get up to behind your backs..."</p><p>
  <em>Stop!</em>
</p><p>"Just, don't put all of your eggs in one basket. I don't want you feeling disappointed..." His gaze met with my icy glare.</p><p>"Thanks for your concern, but what I do with my eggs is my goddamn business." I get up and storm off.</p><p>--------------</p><p>I ran inside the dressing room, wiping off my make up, feeling agitated. What Felix and Arjun said really disturbed me. How was this possible that a bumbling idiot and someone who looks like they sing in a barbershop got me, the unbothered one, bothered? They keep hinting Lucas may have got into something when I'm not around. Just throwing it in my face instead of telling me.</p><p>
  <em>This is nothing but a ploy, It's just a ploy.</em>
</p><p>"Oh, Oshun..." I see Priya with a look of worry in her eyes. She walks over to me and hugs me. "What's wrong, babe."</p><p>"I'm so pissed at Felix and Arjun right now."</p><p>"Tell me what happened."</p><p>"For starters, Felix grafted on me twice today. The first time I told him I wasn't interested, but he would let up."</p><p>Priya rolls her eyes. "I'll have words with him later...continue."</p><p>"Arjun was really grafting on me after he insulted me yesterday."</p><p>"Wow. I know you gave him a piece of your mind."</p><p>"You damn right I did. That's not what really has me super upset." I sighed. "I'm upset because both boys kept saying Lucas is doing something shady behind my back after I said that I'm loyal to him. I don't believe that for a second. I am just so miserable here. I just want to go back to the Villa." </p><p>"Oh, you miss him, don't you." I nod. "I'm sure we'll get back soon. I know he misses you too." </p><p>We sat there for a moment. "You really care about him." </p><p>
  <em>More than that</em>
</p><p>"Yeah, I do." Priya looks at me as she silently listens. "I fancied him ever since he first came in. Every moment we've spent together, I see more than just a hot rich posh guy. I see someone who's sweet, funny, and isn't afraid to be a cornball and a melt." I smiled. </p><p>"Lucas? A melt? No way!"</p><p>"It's true. Before we left the Villa, I went to talk to him. We had a tender moment. The last thing he said to me was that I am his sunshine."</p><p>"Aww. That's so sweet." She moves a strand of hair away from my face. "You know, I think you've found your love."</p><p>
  <em>I did. Didn't I?</em>
</p><p>"It probably is kind of soon to really tell, but I notice how happy you guys are when you're together. You guys are a hot couple."</p><p>"I appreciate that."</p><p>"But also remember, a wise girl once said, 'fuck these hoes opinions.' I think you should follow her advice."</p><p>I grinned at her. "Thanks, Priya."</p><p>"Anytime. Now let's get ready for bed."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. 🎶Daylight come an' me wan go home...🎶</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day three of Casa Amor.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day Outfit- http://wheretoget.it/look/375528<br/>Night Outfit- https://www.pinterest.com/pin/691232242779985256/</p><p> Song: The Banana Boat Song by Harry Belafonte (Chapter title)<br/>Misery by Maroon 5<br/>Use Your Heart by SWV</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> My head hurts. </em>
</p><p>I'm out on the terrace, having some peace to myself. Everyone else is sleeping very heavily. Even Arjun. Though I am still miffed at him, I let him sleep inside with a pillow wall between us. Last night could have been better, but Priya was there. It's a new day, and it should be better than yesterday, right? Wrong! I'm still here stuck in this prison. I didn't even try to escape again because I think Felix has an Oshun sensor detector planted on him somewhere. I shudder at the thought. I feel like the more I'm here, the deeper I descend into madness. How much longer do I have to be here? Why does fun for everyone result in my pain and suffering? Not to get all angsty on you, but if only you had the experience, even if it's just for a day.</p><p>
  <em> "I am in misery </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There ain't nobody </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Who can comfort me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Why won't you answer me? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The silence is slowly killing me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Girl, you really got me bad </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You really got me bad </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm gonna get you back </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Gonna get you back." </em>
</p><p>"Would misery like some company?" I turn to see Lottie with a mug of tea.</p><p>"Yes. Yes, she does." I said, She laughs and sits down next to me. "I haven't been able to sleep. I saw you were awake and...well...tea?" She offers me the mug. </p><p>"Thanks." Before I put the mug up to my lips, I quirked a brow. "What's the catch?"</p><p>"Well, I was hoping if I could read your tea leaves. Tarot is my go-to, but I wasn't allowed to bring my deck."</p><p>
  <em> Don't feel bad. Yu-gi-oh! cards aren't allowed here either. </em>
</p><p>"Does it really work?"</p><p>"Only if you know how to do it properly. I, of course, am fully trained. What do you say?"</p><p>So I indulge Lottie in these tea leaves. She told me my future was looking bright, but I will still have some trying days, of course. Also, something about rekindling with an old flame, which I assume is Lucas because it sure isn't Rocco's snakey ass. Then she tells me the very thing I do not want to hear, especially after yesterday. Lucas is a flaky lover. No, I couldn't deal with that. It's a good thing the girls were awake because I really don't need this right now.</p><p>------</p><p>"Morning girls!" Priya stands up, tweaking her eyelashes. Everyone else is slumped and murmurs a good morning.</p><p>Marisol peeks at her. "How are you so perky in the morning, Priya?"  </p><p>"Easy! I learned from a young age that the best way yo overcome a late night was just to ignore it."</p><p>"Ignore a late night?" Chelsea rubs her eyes.</p><p>"Yeah! You have more control over your body than you realize. I want to be awake and in charge right now, so, I just am."</p><p>"I don't think it works for everyone, babe," Marisol says, stretching.</p><p>"No? Why don't you give it a try!" </p><p>"Right here goes." Chelsea tries first. "I am no longer tired."</p><p>Lottie goes next. "I'm in charge!"</p><p>"And Awake?"</p><p>"That's implied."</p><p>Hope just yawns and waves her hand "What they said."</p><p>Marisol shrugs, "The only thing that will wake me up is my fourth cup of coffee."</p><p>"I'm even more tired!" I said, and Priya looks at me in confusion. "Wait! Did you make yourself more tired?"</p><p>"It's Opposite Day..ish." Priya laughs. "You're so random sometimes. So how are we feeling, girls?"</p><p>"Better!"</p><p>"Oshun, you...How does- nevermind." </p><p>"I feel no different, babe," Chelsea says while still slumped over.</p><p>"I don't know, I feel a little less tired," Hope says.</p><p>"I'm feeling better about it!" Lottie smiles.</p><p>"I call it a success, then."</p><p>So while the girls talk about how they feel about the boys, I've gotten dressed. It's clear how I feel about them. OK, just two of them. Whatever I wish to go!</p><p>"I got a text!" Hope says.</p><p>"Read it out, Hope," Marisol says.</p><p>"It's a video message!" I stroll over to see what this is about.</p><p>The video starts with Gary and Lucas in the kitchen.</p><p>"I'll tell you what, mate. I'd take any of these girls home to my nan."</p><p>"I know what you mean. They are all amazing."</p><p>The next clip shows Jakub and Noah on the lawn. Noah has what looks like a break-up beard. "She looks like Hope..." He looks so sad. The clip after that shows Rahim and a thick ginger girl chatting on the loungers.</p><p>"You look incredible," Rahim says.</p><p>"Only incredible?" She has a soft Irish accent. "Come on, Rahim, I know you got a better line than that."</p><p>He frowns, "What do you think I should say?"</p><p>"Something like 'You're so irresistible in that outfit'..." She smiles.</p><p>"You think that's true, don't you?"</p><p>"I don't know...why, do you show me?" They lean into each other as it cut to the next clip. This clip showed Lucas kissing someone on the lawn. </p><p>"That's it, son. Come on. Ten seconds!" Gary cheered.</p><p>"They seemed to be enjoying this..." Jakub giving those two the side-eye.</p><p>"You're the one to talk, mate."</p><p>The final clip shows Noah and Gary talking. "Doing bits on the first night, it changes everything."</p><p>No one says anything for a while until Chelsea gets angry and goes on a rampage. I thought I would be mad at Lucas for kissing a...whatever you call that. I'm not, though. It looked like that was one of the challenges from yesterday. Heck, Hope did the same challenge as well. Of course, Hope is all Noah this, Noah, that for the next five minutes. Like, isn't capable of doing that. Jakub, on the other hand, is a likely suspect. Who sent this video, and why? And where the hell is Bobby?! Lottie calls for a girl council, but I was already out of the room.</p><p>--------</p><p>I'm just chilling on the loungers. I don't know why the girls are so worked up, the guys probably have a shady edit video of us. Though I can't help but think about Lucas kissing another girl. It shouldn't mean anything, as I said before, it was a challenge from yesterday. Both Villas had to do the same things. It worries me that Lucas may not be as cool about this as I am about this. He probably would be mad that I was all up on Kassam, but he won't stop trusting me. Maybe these videos are testing our loyalty? Lucas would stay loyal to me. I know he would. </p><p>
  <em> "Alone, you and I intertwine </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Refreshing conversation for the mind </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As we stare, we both seek and hope to find </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Real love, purified </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Use your heart and not your eyes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Baby, just relax and ride </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If you got time, then I got time </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yeah, yeah, yeah </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Free your thoughts and watch them fly </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Use your heart and not your eyes." </em>
</p><p>I notice Hope sat down in the lounger next to me, sighing every few seconds. I'm not gonna coddle you like the rest of the girls. She sighs again before speaking. "I can't stop thinking about Noah. We broke up, I get it. But now he's apparently hooked up with someone else on the first night. It just makes me feel discarded, you know?"</p><p>
  <em> Why me? Plus, I told Hope she wasn't going to get any sympathy from me after that night she and Noah argued.   </em>
</p><p>"Like, does what we had even matter? Was it even real?"</p><p>
  <em> No and no. </em>
</p><p>"Or was he with me because I was safe?"</p><p>
  <em>The complete opposite.</em>
</p><p>"Priya swooped in and dug her claws into him. She really tried to turn his head."</p><p>
  <em> It's always blaming the girl and not the guy.  </em>
</p><p>"But she gave Noah an easy second option..."</p><p>
  <em> Girl, please! </em>
</p><p>"Hope. Shut up and get over it. If Noah's moved on, then, so should you."</p><p>Hope's face tenses up with anger, then softens. "I hate to admit this, but you are right..."</p><p>
  <em>About damn time.</em>
</p><p>"It's just that...it's hard being the loyal one sometimes. Don't you think? I see you stayed loyal too."</p><p>
  <em>Well yeah.</em>
</p><p>"When you see girls like Priya and Chelsea having fun with their guys, I can't help to wonder, have I missed out?" She smiles to herself." There's still time. I could get up to something with Carl tonight..." Her face falls again. "Though probably not...This place has done my head in."</p><p>
  <em>You and me both.</em>
</p><p>I hear someone approaching, I turn to see it's Carl. "Hey, Hope." He glances over to me and blushes. "Hey, Oshun."</p><p>"I've told you to call me babe, hun. I don't like my name being used all the time."</p><p>I begin to open my mouth but then close it.</p><p>
  <em>Nah, I'm not in the mood to pick on Hope. The IcyHot prank yesterday was enough. For now.</em>
</p><p>"I've thought it was polite to address people by their name. But I'll try to be a little less formal." He looks like he's struggling. "OK...babe?"</p><p>"That was...a start."</p><p>I gave Carl a thumbs up. He smiles. "Thanks, Oshun. Uh, erm, babe." He turns to look at Hope. "Anyway, I wanted to see how you were doing, babe?"</p><p>There is a pause and a thumbs down from me.</p><p>"Uh, who are you talking to?"</p><p>"You babe."</p><p>"Oh, sorry, I wasn't clear."</p><p>"That's why just use people's name, babe. It's more efficient, babe."</p><p>I give two thumbs down. Too much usage of babe.</p><p>"You don't have to use babe all the time."</p><p>"Right, so how you feeling, Hope?"</p><p>"I'm OK. Why?"</p><p>"Well, the other guys were talking and what the Villa guys were caught saying and doing on that video. Especially what Noah said...It's just not on, you know?"</p><p>Hope frowns and crosses her arms. I'm shaking my head at Carl like 'don't do it.'</p><p>"I just thought, you know, we'd never do that sort of thing."</p><p>I waved my hands and mouth out. 'Dude, stop!'</p><p>"We?"</p><p>"Yeah. Me and the other guys in here. We talked about it, and we agreed that we're better than that."</p><p>I facepalmed. He's in for it now.</p><p>"I have known you for five minutes, and you think you can gossip about me?"</p><p>
  <em>NOT EVERYTHING HAS TO BE ABOUT YOU!</em>
</p><p>"We weren't!"</p><p>"Then what would you call it?"</p><p>"Um... a discussion?"</p><p>I breathe in as I had my hands clasped together. I pointed my clasped hands at Carl, "Boy."</p><p>"Why don't you go back there and discuss something else?" Carl looks at me, bites his lip, then walks off.</p><p>"Well, that was awkward," I said. Hope just went back to laying on the lounger.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I should talk to him.</em>
</p><p>I get up to follow Carl.</p><p>-----------</p><p>I follow Carl all the way to the kitchen. He's sitting on the stool, muttering to himself. I walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. "Mind if I sit down?"</p><p>He nods as I take a seat next to him. "Don't worry about Hope, she just on edge. I'd say some of them are."</p><p>"Not you?"</p><p>"Nah. The boys probably have a video of us sent to them. They may feel the same as us." I take an orange out of the fruit bowl and begin to peel it. "To be honest, Now wasn't the best time to shoot your shot. Or at least could have worded it better."</p><p>"I've screwed up badly, didn't I?"</p><p>"Yep. I tried to warn you."</p><p>"I thought you were just being weird."</p><p>I raised an eyebrow at him. "You calling me weird?"</p><p>"I just contradicted myself..." he sighs. "Hope hates me."</p><p>"She'll be alright. Her mood will change in the evening." There's an awkward pause. Carl keeps looking at me, but when I view his direction, he turns away.</p><p>"Uh, Oshun?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"How have you been feeling being here in Casa Amor?"</p><p>"Close to insanity," I said that and Carl scooches away. "It's a joke."</p><p>
  <em>Not really.</em>
</p><p>"Oh..." He smiles weakly.</p><p>"But in all seriousness, I'm ready to go back to the Villa. No offense to you." I finished peeling the orange. I split it and offered Carl half.</p><p>"It's cool..." He accepts the orange half. "Um, hey...if you weren't couple up with Lucas or had any feelings for him at all...Who would you go for?"</p><p>
  <em>Someone's fishing</em>
</p><p>"In general or here?"</p><p>"In general, I guess."</p><p>"Hmm, can't really say. It could be Gary or Bobby. Maybe Rahim if he wasn't such a buzzkill..." I see his eyes lowering. "Maybe even you."</p><p>He perks up. "Really?"</p><p>"Yeah, I would have given you a shot."</p><p>"Good to know." He stands up. "Lucas is lucky to have you. If he can't see that then, he's stupid."</p><p>"Thanks, Carl." We spent the entire afternoon chatting and geeking out.</p><p>--------</p><p>"Ahoy there, ladies!" Graham greeted us as we strolled onto the lawn. It's evening time and doesn't know what else to really expect other than drink heavily again.</p><p>"You are all looking fit tonight..." Elijah whistled. Arjun elbows him. "Mate, they look like that every night. I'd say more stunning tonight." He throws wink my way. I just simply turned my head away. He only did that because he saw Lucas kissing a rodent and is trying to pull an I told you so, As if.</p><p>"What a greeting!" Priya says.</p><p>"Hey, boys..." Marisol waves</p><p>"I see there are more fairy lights out here tonight than yesterday..." I look around.</p><p>"Me and the lads have been talking..." Graham started.</p><p>
  <em> A lot might I add. </em>
</p><p>"Well, we'd have liked to have this painted on banner, but..." He looks over at Felix. "Someone dropped it in the pool earlier. Anyway, all of you are cracking, so as you girls are the best, you deserve the best!" He nods, and all of the boys say together..."Bring us back to the Villa, and let's be the best together!" The guys around Graham try to do jazz hands, except for Kassam, who stands with his arms crossed. Carl nearly slaps Arjun in the face, which made me chuckle. There's silence.</p><p>"Hmm, maybe it would be better so much better on the banner..." Graham murmurs. </p><p>"I love it! I can see it written on a wall in here." Chelsea beams.</p><p>"Or a cushion,,, " Lottie adds on.</p><p>"Even better!"</p><p>I scoffed, "You call that jazz hands? Those are not jazz hands." I strike a pose, doing jazz hands. "<strong><em>These </em></strong>are jazz hands!" The girls look at me. "What? I'm a stickler when it comes to this."</p><p>"Let's get this party started!" Chelsea says as everyone cheers. I, however, am already at the champagne table. I see Hope talking to Carl. Look like he's apologizing to her. Chelsea's telling a story, and the Islanders start laughing. Felix is trying to do a backflip but face plant it. Marisol and Graham being all lovey-dovey that it's making me sick. Arjun disappears for a moment then reappears with a long stick. A WOODEN one, ya pervs.</p><p>"Who's up for some limbo?"</p><p>"Watch me nail this," I walk right up to the stick and bend backward, effortlessly shuffling under it. Carl, Felix, and Priya do the same.</p><p>"Too easy!" Priya cheered. "Time to up the difficulty." Arjun lowers the stick with every pass. Carl goes out first, then Priya leaving me just me and Felix.</p><p>"I never knew you were flexible..." Arjun says almost made me fall. </p><p>"You must have not watched the first episode then," I said, making it under the stick. "You may as well give up, Felix!"</p><p>Felix comes in behind me. As he's under the stick, his knees begin to wobble. Arjun lowers the stick, lightly smacking Felix's belly. He topples down. "Hey, not fair!."</p><p>"You were going to fall anyway," Arjun said, rolling his eyes. "Oshun wins!"</p><p>The other cheered and applaud. I hold up my hands. "You know what, Felix can have this one."</p><p>"Thanks, Oshun!" I did three backflips and a back tuck in perfect sequence. "No problem."</p><p>Felix looks in awe at me, "Teach me!"</p><p>"Sorry, classes are closed during the summer."</p><p>"Aww.." Felix pouted. After a minute, Arjun approaches me. "Can we have a quick chat?"</p><p>"I don't know, yesterday's chat was so riveting!" I spewed out sarcasm.</p><p>"This one's important."</p><p>"Is it?" My eyes met his, He didn't look away. "Fine."</p><p>We walked over by the swing bed and sat down.</p><p>
  <em>Hmm, it must be something vital. I wonder if he's going to apologize again or admits to his feeling about Elijah. Don't think I haven't noticed those two giving each these love faces.</em>
</p><p>"I wanted to apologize again for last night. I should have respected your feelings and assumed things. I just really wanted to get to know you. Normally, I'm pretty confident talking to girls, but you really got me shook."</p><p>
  <em> I have that effect on people. </em>
</p><p>"What did you want to talk to me about?"</p><p>"Slow down. You can't rush this kind of thing."</p><p>"I don't like to beat around the bush."</p><p>"OK, OK. I have something to tell you." He tilts his head at me and smiles. "I want to tell you where my head is."</p><p>"OK..."</p><p>"When I first arrived here, all I care about was my chance to get into the main Villa. I was prepared to crack on with whoever liked me. Whether I like them back or not."</p><p>
  <em> You thought I liked you? How? </em>
</p><p>"Graham gave this speech to all the lads on the first day. Alright, crew, this is it. We've got to show these girls we're better than their Villa boys."</p><p>
  <em> I really need to laugh right now. </em>
</p><p>"Play the field. Don't tie yourself down to one woman. Find the one who will take you back." He smiles. "Then Marisol came in and completely turned his head."</p><p>"Your point?"</p><p>"That's what you've done to me."</p><p>
  <em> What...the fuck? How!? </em>
</p><p>"I'm glad we got together on the first day. Despite making you angry."</p><p>"You weren't exactly my choice..."</p><p>"Was it Felix?"</p><p>"No. I didn't want to get with anyone."</p><p>"I guess that's fair. We all just met...but I really like you. We didn't get off on the right foot but if you take me back to the Villa, I can show you what I'm really about. I can make you happy. I don't care what the rest of this summer has to offer. I just want to spend it with you."</p><p>
  <em> What is going on here? I am confused. </em>
</p><p>"Arjun, listen." I said as calmly as I could. I'm very irritable and don't want to keep resulting into shouting. "I don't know why I'm the person you are trying to convince, but I have been very clear about where I stand. And I was very clear about not taking you back to the Villa. I'm not saying this to be mean, I'm saying this because this is how I feel."</p><p>"Are you still upset about the first day?"</p><p>"Well, yeah, I am. But that's not a factor in my decision."</p><p>"What else could it be? It's not like you're in love with the guy." Arjun looks in my direction. I had turned away, blushing and pursing my lips. Realization finally sunked in."You are, aren't you?"</p><p>"I didn't even say."</p><p>"You don't have to. It's written all over your face." He sighs. "It was a longshot trying..." We sat in silence for a moment. Would you believe I actually feel bad for the guy? He's just trying to find love like everyone else. Same token I been upfront since day one on who I want to be with.</p><p>
  <em>I guess I could do some damage control.</em>
</p><p>"Look, there are other girls here that would to get to know you, I'm sure of it. If not here then outside where there's plenty of singles waiting to recieve a cheesy wink from you." Arjun manages to break into a smile.</p><p>"And if that don't work, date someone with a dog. Or just go out with Elijah."</p><p>Arjun face turn red. "What?"</p><p>"You didn't think I would notice? The signs were obvious and honestly, I ship you guys. Not saying you should get with him right away, but don't miss a chance." I stand up and return to the pool, leaving Arjun to his thoughts.</p><p>------</p><p>"Oshun! Race me!" Priya jumps on one of the beds.</p><p>"I don't know Priya, I'm so tired right now." I said heading over to my bed. The party is over and I had too much to drink. Everyone else is filing in the bedroom.</p><p>"Aw, Come on. Just one race. A lap around the room only using the bed." Priya is jumping on the bed.</p><p>"I'm not sure I'm suppose to be moving after..." I try to remember how much I drank. "After so many drinks."</p><p>"I'll give you my croissants for breakfast tomorrow." As soon as she said that I jumped on the bed with her. "Its go time!"</p><p>"OK ladies!" Chelsea shouted. "Ready! Get set! Go!" There are cheers as Priya and I hop from one bed to the next. Felix dives out of the way as the two of you leap wildy over him.</p><p>"It's harder than it looks!" Priya says trying not to fall. Hell, I'm trying not to fall my self. Strangely enough, I'm still landing on my feet and ahead of Priya. Maybe it's my muscle memory. "Of course I'm going up against a gym buff!" I made it back where I started by falling on it. Priya breathlessly catches up.</p><p>"Oshun wins!" Chelsea raises my arm while I'm still laid down on my bed. </p><p>"What a way to end the night." Graham grins. Marisol raises an eyebrow, trailing her finger down his chest. "Who says the night's ended?"</p><p>Graham blushes. "Oh, of course."</p><p>I turn in the bed. All around me the noises I've grown accustomed to flitter through the room and soon fall asleep.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. I survived 3 nights at Casa's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Songs: Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day (my parody)<br/>Smile (Living My Best Life) by Lil Duval<br/>Shout by Tears for Fears<br/>Call Me Mother by RuPaul</p><p>Brunch Outfit- https://www.clothmyths.com/pc/product_detail?productId=2e3e6127-ec95-4df0-b257-3c6852f1a2ea&amp;utm_source=google&amp;utm_sku=ZSZ044-kh-M-lubsc02&amp;country=US&amp;utm_source=google&amp;utm_medium=pla&amp;gclid=Cj0KCQjw1Iv0BRDaARIsAGTWD1v2AD9H749uN1mi8IXb-USBfPzdXTcLp7JKM7sJXnEGGOLs10TwouMaAmcZEALw_wcB</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am sitting up in my bed, wide awake. I had to snap out of a dream where me and Lucas had reunited. As we were running to each other, the ground splits wide open. Lucas told me to jump to him. I was afraid that I wouldn't make it. He then told me he would catch me. I took a running start, and I was a few inches away from his arms, but I see that vermin from the video pulled him away from me, thus letting me fall in the bottomless pit. That last thing I remember was that bitch hugging him to restrain his arms before I woke up. What could this all mean? Will I ever go back? What if I never see Lucas again...</p><p>
  <em> "Freedom has come and passed </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The unbothered can never last </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wake me up when this damn show ends </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Like my mind has come to pass </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Three days haven't gone so fast </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wake me up before my sanity ends." </em>
</p><p>I look over the pillow wall at Arjun. He's sleeping soundly.</p><p>
  <em> "Here comes the strain again </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Pound through my head </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Drenched in my pain again </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Beginning to see red." </em>
</p><p>I glance all around the bedroom at the couples.</p><p>
  <em> As the Islanders rests </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And forever forgets that I'm lost </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wake me up before the summer ends." </em>
</p><p>Arjun props himself up to face me and whispers. "Morning. what are you doing up so early?"</p><p>"Here I am, alone again. Can't get out of this hole I'm in. It's like the walls are closin' in. You can't help me, no one can..."</p><p>Arjun just looks at me. He doesn't know what to say to that. He probably think I've gone insane or why I'm reciting Emeniem lyrics as a dramatic monologue.</p><p>"O...Kay. Heading back to sleep now." He curls on his side and drifts off to sleep. I was going to continue on with my song until...</p><p>"Guys! I got a text!" Priya yells out as the lights cut on. All the Islanders wake up one by one, mumbling.</p><p>"Babe, we're all awake. Read it out!"</p><p>
  <strong> Girls, today is your last day in Casa Amor. This morning the boys are going to treat you to brunch. Then you'll return to the Villa in the afternoon. This evening, you'll be asked whether you want to stick with your current partner or switch and couple up with one of the boys from Casa Amor. Your partners in the Villa will face the same decision. </strong>
</p><p>I look to Priya. "Is this a joke? Does it really say that?! Tell me it says that?!"</p><p>"Geez, Oshun, calm down. Yes, it does."</p><p>"Excuse me a moment." I briskly walked to the dressing room...and did my happy dance. "FREEDOM!!!" I continued to hoop and holler. Even break out into my happy song.</p><p>
  <em> "I'm living my best life </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ain't goin' back and forth with you bitches..." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ---------- </em>
</p><p>"Girls, stop, you are not ready for this." Priya points to the tables and chairs that had been set out for brunch. Each of the tables has one of the boys beside it, holding a champagne flute and wearing nothing but bowties, cuffs, and budgie smugglers.</p><p>"Hello, ladies!" Graham greeted us.</p><p>"Oh, my word." Marisol purrs.</p><p>"I see we get brunch and a show," I said.</p><p>"I know." Chelsea says, "They look like strippers at my mate's hen party."</p><p>"I like that," Marisol says, keeping her eyes on Graham. </p><p>"Please take your seat. Your waiter will be with you shortly." Graham winks at Marisol. </p><p>"Sorry, ladies, but this one's mine." She runs on tiptoes over to Graham's table. He pulls out her chair and waits for her to sit down.</p><p>"Look at that. She is totally in her element." Hope observes.</p><p>Lottie nods her head. "I know, right. I always thought my elemental power was water. Turns out, Marisol's is brunch."</p><p>"I guess the rest of us should choose a seat then." Lottie looks over to where the boys are standing. Arjun beckons her over. She raises a brow and turns to me. "Did something happened between you and Arjun? He's not exactly waving you over."</p><p>I just shrug nonchalantly.</p><p>"Looks like you have to choose someone else to bring you brunch." Lottie continued, "So which guys do you want to get up close and personal with?"</p><p>"Since we really haven't talked much, I'll sit with Kassam."</p><p>Lottie looks at me. "The boy, who's definitely my type?"</p><p>
  <em>Not on this pleasant morning, Lottie!</em>
</p><p>"I'm kidding, you go ahead." She smiles at me. I walk over to where Kassam is waiting. He flexes his biceps as I walk over. "Bonjour, Oshun. Tu es magnifique ce matin."</p><p>"Merci, Kassam. C'est un joli uniforme que tu portes."</p><p>"I'm just glad we didn't have to wear the full suit and tails. I know we look kinda ridiculous, but it's so hot out today. I actually really like this outfit."</p><p>"You look gorgeous in that."</p><p>"You think so?" He grins. "I think I've found my new style. You should have heard Graham getting on our case when we were trying these on. Something about keeping our sheets starched and our 'sails right.'"</p><p>"How every nautical of him."</p><p>"I'm glad it's just you and me for a bit." He starts to sit down and then stops and waits for you. "After you."</p><p>I sit down, and he lays a napkin across my knee. I look around and see the other boys are doing the same thing.</p><p>"Now, what can I get you?"</p><p>"Coffee and croissants would be fine."</p><p>"I should have guessed."</p><p>"Can't have brunch without them."</p><p>"Be right back." I watch the boys fuss over the girls, then sit back to enjoy the sunshine. Kassam comes back with a plate piled high with food.</p><p>"I thought I'd better get enough for both of us so we could sit and chat for a while." He pours me a drink. "I didn't realize you wanted to spend time with me."</p><p>"We haven't had much interaction."</p><p>Kassam munches thoughtfully on a piece of toast. "So...you're heading back to the Villa today?"</p><p>"Yeah, back to the whirlwind of drama, we go..."</p><p>And to my cornball</p><p>"At least you got a break from it all. It's weird, we only ever saw you on TV until you came here. But you're all so different how you seemed to be in the Villa. I didn't expect you to be so chill."</p><p>"I get that. There's always that stereotype that theater, artsy people are extremely extra. Some are but not everyone. I leave all the extra shit on the stage or the dancefloor." </p><p>Kassam reaches over to pour us both a drink. Our glasses clink, and one crystal clear note rings out. He pauses mesmerized. A smile spreads across his face. "Fancy some atmospheric music?"</p><p>"Go for it!"</p><p>He lightly flicks the rim of a glass, the same tone rings out. He adds a little more bubbly and tries again. "Ready?" He drums a beat on the table, taps the glasses and begins to tap out a hypnotic tune.</p><p>He's dropping a beat...wait, this sounds familiar? </p><p>I look to Kassam. He nods at me as if he knew what I was going to do.</p><p>
  <em> "Shout </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shout </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Let it all out </em>
</p><p>
  <em> These are the things I can do without </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Come on </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm talking to you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Come on" </em>
</p><p>He smiles, and the two of us continue like this for a while longer. Once we were finished, Kassam beams, "We're making beautiful music together. Always a good sign." He leans back in his seat and runs a hand through his hair. "Sometimes, I get a melody in my head and need to get it out. It's the only passion that I've really had. Music is my life. You know What I mean?"</p><p>"Hundred percent. I love music. Couldn't go a day without it."</p><p>"You get it. Some people don't. I knew I liked your vibe."</p><p>"I like yours, too." We clink glasses, and a beautiful note floats off on the breeze. I hear Priya from across the terrace. </p><p>"Babe, hold up, what are you doing." Felix gets down on one knee next to her table.</p><p>I put a hand on Kassam's arm. "Let's watch how this plays out." </p><p>"Priya, I know we haven't known each other very long. And you might have met other guys who are better DJs than me..."</p><p>Kassam jumps in, "Mate, are you even a DJ?"</p><p>"But I know we could have something special together." Felix continued. Priya is holding in a giggle. "With your beauty and brains. And my stamina in the bedroom."</p><p>I choked on my mimosa. Kassam looks at me worriedly. "Are you OK?" I take deep breaths. "I didn't...expect him to say...that."</p><p>"Big talk for a little guy." Priya sticks out her tongue.</p><p>"Anyway, I think we'd make a great team. So, I like to propose that you take me back to the Villa." Priya threw her head back and burst out laughing. She takes a second to compose herself.</p><p>"Wow, Felix. I can honestly say no one's ever tried that hard for me before, and I respect that. I'd like everyone here to give you a big hand for your efforts, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to say thanks, but no thanks." The Islander all burst out with cheers and shouts. </p><p>"Good effort, Felix." Graham applauds.</p><p>"Mate, you got pied," Elijah says.</p><p>"Literally pied him right in the face," Kassam says.</p><p>"Well, not literally." Lottie looks back at Kassam. </p><p>"You can literally if you like." Felix grins.</p><p>"Are you joking?" Priya quirk a brow.</p><p>"I've made myself look like an absolute melt now you've said no, so..." Priya grabs a fruit tart from the table in front of her, and Felix turns his face upward. Priya smiles and pushes the tart into his face. Cream squirt out the sides and fruit slides down his cheeks and onto his shoulders. Felix stands up and licks the cream off his lips.</p><p>"I can't believe you did that!" Chelsea exclaimed.</p><p>Graham laughs, "You took that pie like a true sailor. You have done the Casa Amor boys proud with that one."</p><p>Priya's phone beeps. "Oh, that's me!"</p><p>
  <strong> Girls, your stay at Casa Amor is over. It's time to head back to the Villa. </strong>
</p><p>---------</p><p>The boys were waiting by the corridor as the girls, and I strolled through with our suitcases. Hope speaks to the boys first.</p><p>"I know we're going to see you all back in the Villa later for the recoupling, but I think I'm going to have a lot on my mind when that happens, so there are some things I want to say now. " She walks over to Carl. "Babe, I'm sorry, but I just don't think it was ever going to work between us. We're from two different worlds. It's like in Romeo and Juliet. I'm a Capulet, and you're a...a...?"</p><p>"Romulan?" Carl blurted.</p><p>I give a disgusted groan. "Montague."</p><p>"Thanks. Oshun. Does anyone else have something to say?"</p><p>"I do." Everyone looks at me. "If you hoes don't come to the jeep in the next 20 seconds, I'm driving off back to the Villa without you."</p><p>"So you're not even going to say goodbye to the boys? Or even wait for us?" Lottie frowns at me.</p><p>"Why? We're going to see them later on tonight." I look at each of the boys in turn. "Don't take it personally, boys. Think of it as a see you later." I head over to the jeep. "You hoes have ten seconds, or I'm gone!"</p><p>I heard Marisol's voice. "She's bluffing. There's no way she's leaving us."</p><p>
  <em>Wanna bet?</em>
</p><p>I threw my suitcase in the back and whispered something to the driver. I got in the jeep and signal him to go ahead. He's started the engine and began accelerating. I hear the girls screaming and high heels clicking really fast.</p><p>
  <em>When will they learn to not test me?</em>
</p><p>------</p><p>The car crunches over the gravel as it pulls up to the Villa. Lottie, Hope, and Marisol have already arrived. I jumped out of the car first and started voguing. </p><p>
  <em> "Guess who's back in the house </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Heels click-clackin' about </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Fine, fresh, feminine, style to eleven </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm divine, so heavenly </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Gentlemen sweatin' </em>
</p><p><em> I </em>   <em> t's dimes across the board with no doubt." </em></p><p>I strike a pose with a snap. Chelsea gets out next. "Hi, Girls."</p><p>Priya slides out the car last. "It's so good to be back."</p><p>"The Villa so much bigger than I remember it."</p><p>"You should say that to the boys when we see them again." I giggled at Priya's comment. We walked inside and inspect the place. So far, everything seems normal, except the boys are not here.</p><p>
  <em>Where's Lucas?</em>
</p><p>The girls had already gone off different parts of the Villa. I spot Priya in the kitchen, so I went over to join her. She's checking through all the cupboards.</p><p>"I don't know what those girls have been up to while we weren't here, but I don't like it." She lets out a groan. "The only crisps left are all salt and vinegar. Someone ate all the other flavours."</p><p>"The chili lime flavour is gone?! Those greedy bitches." I folded my arms.</p><p>"The smoothie maker has been moved, and the wooden spoons are missing." She sighs and leans against the counter. "I think it's all catching up to me."</p><p>"What's up?"</p><p>"I came here to find someone long term, and I'm still worried that hasn't worked out for me. What if that whole thing with Noah was for nothing?"</p><p>"I see what you mean. We had that whole disaster recoupling then was forced into Casa Amor then next day."</p><p>"I know. What if he walks back in with someone else, and she's better than me?"</p><p>"Girl, it's going to work out."</p><p>"Do you mean that?"</p><p>"If I'm lying, I'm flying. And I haven't sprouted any wings."</p><p>"I hear Redbull helps," We both laugh.</p><p>"Seriously, though. There's not going to be a girl coming in who's hotter and funnier than you."</p><p>"Aww, Oshun..."</p><p>"Except me!" I toss my hair over my shoulder.</p><p>"Oh, Oshun." She rolled her eyes, grinning. "I do appreciate the pep-talk, though." </p><p>"Don't mention it. I'm a go chill by the pool."</p><p>-------</p><p>I see Chelsea sitting by the pool, dangling her legs in the water. She waves me over. "Hey babes, come sit." she pats a spot next to her. I walk over to sit down. "Come to chill out a bit?" She asks.</p><p>"I wanted to relax before this evening. These few days have been an ordeal."</p><p>"Tell me about it. I thought to come in here for the first time was a lot, but coming back here and knowing we have to make a choice later will be hard."</p><p>"At least we have some time out." I gaze across the pool and out towards the hills.</p><p>"Everything seems to be different since we left." Chelsea stares at the pool. "Does the water seem bluer to you?" I look into the pool with her. I notice a wooden spoon is floating in the water.</p><p>I found one of the wooden spoons.</p><p>"Why is there a wooden spoon floating around?"</p><p>
  <em> Hmm, I could mess with her a bit. </em>
</p><p>"Oh, you don't know? It's the aliens babe."</p><p>She looks at me and cocks her head. "What?"</p><p>"Yes." Lean in as if I'm telling a secret. "Sometimes, when aliens visit our planet, they leave spoons behind. So if you ever find a spoon somewhere weird, you know it's because they were here."</p><p>Chelsea looks mildly interested. "Do you think that's where all the boys have gone? Maybe they were abducted."</p><p>"And all they left behind was this spoon..." We both turn to look at the spoon that casually drifts closer, and Chelsea kicks it. It spins in the water and floats away. She leans back on the edge of the pool and closes her eyes. "One of life's little mysteries, eh, babe?" </p><p>
  <em> Won't Lucas be proud. </em>
</p><p>I hear Hope shout from across the lawn. "Girls! I got a text!" we run over to her and gather around her. "Listen to this."</p><p>
  <strong> Girls, it's almost time for tonights recoupling. You'll be deciding whether to stick with your original partner from the Villa or recouple with one of the boys from Casa Amor. You will then find out the decision your Villa boy has made. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> #stickorswitch #leapoffaith </strong>
</p><p>"It's happening," Hope looks up at us."</p><p>"Might as well look our best go look our best," Priya said as she walks towards the dressing room. We all follow her.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Call me Boo Boo the Fool 2: Shades of Joker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stick or Switch recoupling. Hell breaks loose.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Night outfit- https://www.ivrose.com/product/spaghetti_strap_bandage_slit_dress/f384007e-1f51-44d4-9a1c-fe89c7cc2fb4.html</p><p>Song:Lonely by Demi Lovato</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It looks like I'm the first girl in the dressing room. I don't know where the girls get to, but my make-up is already done. It's refreshing to have a moment with my thoughts. Tonight's the night we, or rather the girls, decide to stick or switch. I, however, want to be reunited with Lucas. I decided to really glam up with something sexy. I'm going to make him shook tonight. I look in my cupboard to pick something.</p><p>
  <em> Ooh, this will do! </em>
</p><p>In my hands is a red spaghetti strap dress with a high slit. This was the one to knock Lucas off his feet, or probably he'll tear this dress off my body. Either way, he'll be pleasantly surprised. I walked behind the changing screen to put it on. At this time, the girls made their way into the dressing room with stuff flinging everywhere. Once dressed, I saw light sparkles of shimmer spray suspended in the air, and everyone seems to be talking at once. The place smells like white peach and jasmine. </p><p>
  <em> It didn't take me this long to get changed. </em>
</p><p>Priya notices me, and she is breathless. "Sexy mama! Damn!" I give her a twirl. "Am I slaying, or Am I slaying?" Show off the back detail. Priya's eyes are still on me. "Babe, I'm coupling up with you. We are going to have to break the news to Lucas."</p><p>I giggled. "Thanks, Priya."</p><p>"Anytime. Can you help me with these scents, hun? I don't know which is better?" She shows off three different body sprays. </p><p>"Lace and microchips sound sexy."</p><p>"that's what I thought, too, but it just doesn't feel right now I've put it on."</p><p>Marisol passes by, "You've already sprayed them everywhere. Oshun isn't going to be able to tell the difference."</p><p>Priya's hands tremble as she applies her eyeliner, and it smudges against her cheek. Lottie stops doing her make-up to help Priya. Chelsea stands in the middle of the chaos and bounces nervously on the spot. "Can someone just be, like, a peaceful influence right now? I'd really like to just keep calm and find my bliss before we have to go out there."</p><p>Hope tiptoes past me, stepping carefully over piles of clothes and make-up. "Nevermind your bliss, sweetie. I'd like someone to help me find my shoes." I spot Hope's shoes off in the corner. I went over there, grabbed a towel that was nearby, and drop it on the shoes hiding them.</p><p>
  <em> I wonder where they have gone? </em>
</p><p>I then turn to look my self over in the mirror. Chelsea looks over. "Ugh, Oshun, how are you so calm at a time like this?" That's when the girls stop and look at me. "Well, being unbothered is more than just a mood. It's a lifestyle."</p><p>"Remind me to make you a cushion with that exact thing you just said."</p><p>"But since I have your attention, I feel the need to ask this question." I took a deep breath as the girls prepare themselves for what I am about to ask. "Did anyone else see that giant pigeon earlier?" Marisol and Hope facepalmed, and Lottie just frowns.</p><p>"I did! It was so gross." Chelsea shudders.</p><p>"I know. It didn't even walk on its feet while on the ground. It just rolled."</p><p>Please, you two," Marisol says, "We've all got a decision to make, and you want to talk about pigeons?"</p><p>"Correction, Y'all have a big decision to make. My choice isn't hard."</p><p>Chelsea chimes back in. "Whatever we decide, we're all going to get through this."</p><p>"Well, aren't you the most super positive person in the room." Lottie rolls her eyes.</p><p>"You've got to wish it to make it happen."</p><p>"I believe in omens, not wishes. That giant pigeon earlier was just the first of many."</p><p>"Does me not finding my shoes a bad omen?" Hope still looking around.</p><p>
  <em> Nope, that will actually be something good. </em>
</p><p>"Honestly, whatever we choose. it will be the wrong choice."</p><p>
  <em> Speak for yourselves. </em>
</p><p>"For what it's worth, just go with your heart. Make the decision best for you."</p><p>"Oshun's right. Besides, love is about taking the safe route."</p><p>"Exactly. It's about taking the wild route and letting yourself feel the wind in your hair."</p><p>"I am so getting that quote framed and put on my wall." I hear a muffled ding. Marisol sifts through the clothes and dis up her phone. "Just as I thought. Text, girls."</p><p>
  <strong> Girls, please make your way to the firepit for the stick or switch recoupling.   </strong>
</p><p>"You, girls, go ahead. I have to find my shoes." Hope says as we filed out.</p><p>--------</p><p>"OK, here goes," Marisol says. She is first to make her decision whether to stick or switch, which we already know what she is going to do. "I've had some ups and downs since I've come into the Villa. Mostly downs to be honest. None of the couples I've tried have gone my way, and one boy that I liked has already been dumped."</p><p>
  <em> Like we need to be reminded... </em>
</p><p>"But since going into Casa Amor, everything has changed for me. I didn't think it would be the place I found someone I truly liked. Despite being the only person here who knew it meant House of Love."</p><p>"No, you are not!" I shouted.</p><p>"Anyway...As much as I hate to leave Bobby single. I have to follow my heart and switch. The boy I want to couple up is Graham." Graham grins broadly and walks over to Marisol. The boys bursts into applause.</p><p>
  <em> That shit was predictable. </em>
</p><p>Priya is next to go. She starts to speak and then stops like she doesn't know what to say. "It's OK, Priya you can do it." She turns to me and smiles.</p><p>"Thank you." She faces the boys "Everyone knows that I like to have eyes on me, but today I actually don't want the attention. The first time I stood here, I felt confident and strong. Even if I was coming in to take Oshun's guy because she's strong competition. I never thought I would gain a strong friendship with her." </p><p>"I love you too, girl!" I shouted.</p><p>"Thanks, babe. When I left for Casa Amor, I had just coupled up with a boy I never really thought I end up with. I like him, but I don't think he's interested in me at all. I put all those feelings aside just to have fun with you, gorgeous lads until now. I'm sorry, Felix, but I'm going to stick and stay coupled with Noah. I want to see if we could become something real."</p><p>Felix looks to the ground. "Give me a call when you change your mind, yeah?" Priya sits down alone. Lottie stands up. "Looks like it's my turn. This is an easy decision for me. When I left the Villa, I'd only just discovered the person I want to be with. He may not be who I'm coupled up with, but I know I need to see him again. The best way to do that is to play it safe. So I'm going to stick and stay coupled up with Ibrahim." Lottie sits back down. I see Kassam wincing then shrug his shoulders. My beeps and I jump to my feet. I see the boys giving me hungry eyes. It's not for them, though.</p><p>"As with Lottie, my choice has also been easy. I didn't need to think about it because I know what I wanted. I know I was a bit of a sourpuss at Casa Amor, but I just was thrown into something without any warning. I really hate that. But whatever happens, I'll know I was right. I know a couple of people had something ill to say about Lucas, but I ignore those voices. I know in my heart I made the right choice. So I'm sticking with him." All the girls cheer and clap.</p><p>"Good on ya, Oshun," Lottie says. The boys in front of you shuffle their feet. You can hear a couple of low sighs. I went to sit down. Chelsea and Hope made their decisions with the boys. Of course, Hope sticks with Jakub and Chelsea switch from Gary to Elijah. The girls escorted the boys out while I stayed behind. I am so anxious to see Lucas again. We have a lot of catching up to do. I hope he had a better time I did. But not too much damn fun, especially with these weather sluts. The ladies, Elijah, and Graham all returned to the firepit and awaited our fates. We hear a sound coming from the gates. Noah walks around the corner alone. Priya breathes out loudly, then runs over him.</p><p>"Alright, ladies, how are we doing?"</p><p>"You didn't find anyone fitter than me?"</p><p>He chuckles. "Looks like you didn't either" He kissed Priya on the cheek and went straight over to Hope. That didn't last long. Gary walks out to the lawn and stops, looks straight at Elijah and Chelsea. "Right then..." He bits his lip and then shakes himself as though he's shrugging it off. He then looks at me worriedly.</p><p>
  <em> Did something happen here? </em>
</p><p>He turns to Noah. "You've done alright then." Noah also looks over at me then back to Gary. "Let's not say too much until all of us are out here."</p><p>
  <em> What happened?! </em>
</p><p>My thoughts are interrupted by someone calling from the lawn. "Hey, guys!" It was Rahim. "I'd like you all to meet Shannon." He walks down to the yard with the ginger, thick Irish girl from the video. "Hi, everyone!"</p><p>I considered Shannon cool. She is a person you have no problem getting along with. During the show, though, we saw an ugly side to her I wish we all forget. Other than that, I did gain a friend in her.</p><p>I gave Shannon a smile and wave, and she waves back. Lottie, on the other hand...</p><p>"Um, who's this?" Lottie frowns.</p><p>"My name's Shannon. You must be Lottie. I've heard so much about you."</p><p>"Babe, you haven't heard anything yet."</p><p>
  <em> Oh shit! It's about to go down! </em>
</p><p>She turns to Rahim, "We weren't a couple, but we were coupled up. So I'm not angry. I'm disappointed. I really thought you were something I could trust and had the same values I do."</p><p>"Babe, we do. But I'm not going to put that above a real shot at a relationship." I am thrilled I never couple with Rahim. I have a feeling he would have pulled this stunt with me. Before Lottie has a go with Rahim. Bobby comes around the corner. "I hope you girls are ready to get hands-on because the man with the fastest fingers in the Villa is back..." he walks towards Marisol but stops when he sees Graham's arm around her. "Oh. That's not what I wanted to see."</p><p><em>Poor Bobby</em>...</p><p>"I hope you weren't waiting for Marisol," I said. He turns to me. "You kidding? I was waiting for all of you. I missed you girls."</p><p><em>Dammit, Bobby</em>...</p><p>There's a noise, and everyone looks around. "Nice to see you all back in one piece." Jakub jogs across the lawn, on his own,</p><p>"You stuck!" Hope says, clearly surprised. </p><p>"Of course, I did, babe. Those new girls didn't stand up to you,"</p><p>Noah coughs loudly, "Oh, excuse me. It sounded like you were saying you only had eyes for Hope."</p><p>"That is what I'm saying-"</p><p>"OK, I have waited long enough!" I shouted, and everyone turns to look at me. "Where's Lucas?!" then boys looked away from me and gave me a collected. "Uhh..."</p><p>"Why did you just 'Uhh..'? Somebody better tell me where he is or else-" I heard the sound of footsteps on the path. I see Lucas walks down the steps.</p><p>
  <em> Lucas... </em>
</p><p>Then I see a girl follow just behind him. They join hands and walk across the lawn.</p><p>
  <em> Who the fuck is that?! </em>
</p><p>"Hey, guys. It's so good to see you all again!" Lucas says, beaming.</p><p>"I'm excited to meet you all!" The girl says.</p><p>This bitch...There's nothing you need to know about her other than she's unoriginal and irrelevant.</p><p>I look at Lucas, and then down at the empty space beside me. He had found someone else. That dream I had before has become a living nightmare.</p><p>
  <em> How? How could he? I feel like a fool... </em>
</p><p>The Islanders' eyes are on me. I'm fighting back the tears. I didn't want anyone to see me cry. So I laughed. I laugh like it was the funniest joke I ever saw. Everyone is confused about what I think is so funny. It's me, I mean, after all, I'm a clown in sheep's clothing.</p><p>"I just don't get it..." I said in between laughs, with water filling my eyelids. "Everything was said before. I thought...I thought it's what we both wanted. Now I see that it was all for nothing." Now I'm trembling and breathing harder than ever before.</p><p>
  <em> I will not cry. I will not cry. </em>
</p><p>Lucas looks at me as if a tragedy happened right in front of him...which it did. "I knew this might happen, but I wasn't really prepared for it. " I hear his voice cracking. He knew he fucked up. "Oshun..." Blake takes his hand, grips it tightly. I want to break both their hands, but my feet are still planted on the ground. "This is Blake, by the way."</p><p>"I don't believe I asked what her name was." I managed to say without fumbling over my words.</p><p>"Right..." She steps forward, and air kisses me on both cheeks. "I'm sorry we're meeting like this." She sounds just as posh as Lucas! Tch, figures. "I'd never chosen to go behind someone else's back. In any other situation, I would have talked to you first, but I couldn't. I'm sure you understand."</p><p>Just as I was about to speak, Chelsea jumps in. Not to help, but make the situation worst. "Babe, that sounds like something Oshun would say." She eyes Blake up and down."She stands kinda the way you do, babe." My body stiffened. Chelsea dares to compare THAT to me?! It really didn't help that Marisol actually agrees to that. "It's true. They stand in the way that says I'm an all or nothing type of girl."</p><p>The boys are shaking their heads while the girls were trying to tell Chelsea to stop, but she continues. Honestly, I wanted to turn and punch Chelsea on the mouth for saying such nonsense.</p><p>"Isn't that funny, though? Lucas coupled up with someone just like you while you were gone." Priya elbowed her, hard.</p><p>"It is." I burst out laughing once again. It's unfortunate to see me like this. "I mean, why else would he go from a Prada to a Nada?"</p><p>"Excuse me?" Blake frowns. This is where her true colours come out. Might as well call her Flake. "Don't compare me to Oshun. I'm not one of these girls who try all the time just to look good. That isn't Lucas's type, either."</p><p>
  <em> How the fuck would she know? </em>
</p><p>I see Lucas is trying to refrain Flake from talking, but she keeps going. She would be wise to listen to him. I still have the urge to fight bitches.</p><p>"I know Oshun has been trying so hard this whole time, and all I did was be myself."</p><p>"Who the hell do you think you are?!" I hear Priya's voice. "You don't know a thing-"</p><p>"Priya, it's OK," I said.</p><p>"But Oshun..."</p><p>"Stand down. I got this." I stepped to Flake, with a massive smile on my face. "You're funny, Blake. No, drop-dead hilarious. But you want to know what's also funny? Hmm, do ya?"</p><p>"I do!" Chelsea says.</p><p>"My hands." I showed off my hands, manicured nails, and all. "I like to refer to them as pokemon. Why you asked? The answer is simple, really. It's because you are about to catch them all if you ever say bullshit like that to me." My hands balled into fists in a flash, cracking my knuckles in the process. "So, Blake, what's good?"</p><p>I hear Chelsea gasp, and then there's silence. No one wanted to move. No one had anything to say. Everyone was afraid to. excluding Chelsea, who can't seem to read the situation. "Wait I didn't, I didn't mean.." I feel her hand on my shoulder. I jerked it away hard. "Oshun, I'm sorry." She tried to reach for me again.</p><p>"Back up," I said sternly.</p><p>"But I.."</p><p>"I said back the fuck up!" I turned to her, with tears streaming down my face. Chelsea cowers as do everyone else as they slowly back away. Great, everyone is afraid of me now.</p><p>
  <em> I have to get away </em>
</p><p>I walked towards the Villa. I hear Lucas call my name as I passed by him. At this rate, I ran inside the Villa, not looking back.</p><p>--------</p><p>I've locked myself in the bathroom. It's the only place where I can cry freely without anyone trying to pity me and won't be in contact with people. I don't want them to see me like this: Make-up smudge, hair going in every direction, just broken. I have always been this girl who exudes strength and confidence, but I also realize that it could backfire on me sometimes. Same goes with my anger, I still feel the need that fighting is the answer to everything when provoked. I've been doing great so far in my life without resorting to that. I haven't fist fought anyone since high school. Been trying to find other outlets for my anger, then only things that kept me grounded was music and theater. I don't think either would do me any good. </p><p>I hear knocking on the door. "Oshun." It was Lucas. He sounded so different. Has he been crying?</p><p>"Go away."</p><p>"Oshun, please open the door."</p><p>"Go away! Fi mi silẹ!" (Leave me alone)</p><p>"Not until you open the door. We have to talk about this."</p><p>"What's there to talk about? How there is a knife in my back? The same place Rocco put it." There was a pause. There was light sniffling on the other side.</p><p>"Oshun, I know I fucked up. Royally fucked up. Please hear me out?" I can feel that he's doing a puppy dog gaze. He knows I tend to give in to it. I really don't want to open this door. I look an absolute mess. "Oshun, let me see your face.  Please?" </p><p>I opened the door and met his eyes. They were all red and puffy like mine. He steps in and closes the door behind him. We stood there in silence, looking at the floor tiles. "Tell me..." He broke the silence. "What did you actually think when you saw me walk in with Blake? Were you expecting it?"</p><p>"Why the fuck would I expect it? Is it normal to couple up with meerkats wearing curtains?"</p><p>"I- It's because I thought you had recoupled too..." He looks me in the eye. "We got this video message while you girls were away,"</p><p>
  <em> So they did get one! </em>
</p><p>"You were in it."</p><p>"What about it? I didn't do anything wrong."</p><p>"I'm not saying you did. I'm just trying to give you my thought process about what happened." </p><p>"Sound like you're still accusing."</p><p>"I'm not!" He takes a deep breath. "Anyway, we saw this message, and it looked like all you girls were having a good time with those lads.</p><p>
  <em> I did not have a good time. </em>
</p><p>"I saw the way you were talking to one of them. You were pretty much nibbling his ear!" He gritted his teeth then eased up. "He looked like he loved it..."</p><p>
  <em> The challenges from the other day. </em>
</p><p>"After I saw that, I thought for sure you were going to recouple, and maybe I was more into it than you were." Tears weld up in his eyes. "I misjudged the situation, and I'm sorry." He motions over to me, but I backed away. "Do you see where I'm coming from, though?"</p><p>"Yeah, I do." I looked him in the eye, full of fury. "You didn't even trust me."</p><p>"I know it looks that way, but-"</p><p>"No, you said what you have to say. Now it's my turn!" He closes his mouth, staring at me intently. "You didn't trust me like I had trusted you. I was miserable and uncomfortable over there in Casa Amor. I didn't fancy one boy. They were grafting hard and spoke bad things about you. I scolded them and stood up for you. It's a shame that you let your jealousy and insecurities blind you so that you couldn't do the same for me." Tears began to fall on my face once over. Lucas approaches me again, I stopped him. "No, stay back!"</p><p>"Oshun."</p><p>"I'm not done. You were so blinded, you didn't think that we didn't receive a video message as well. You were in it. I saw you kiss that dead ting on the lawn. I thought nothing of it because I knew it was a challenge, just like in your video. I had to make a boy blush. You can ask any one of the girls that I didn't even want to participate in it. All I wanted to do was get back to the Villa. To be with you."</p><p>There was another moment of silence between us. </p><p>"I'm so sorry, Oshun. I just..." He dropped to his knees. "I just never meant for this to happen." </p><p>I walked over to him and kneel in front of him. "I hear you. I do...but it's...I..." I stood up and walked out of the bathroom.</p><p>---------</p><p>
  <em> "He felt just like you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His arms, his lips </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His promises were just as smooth </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His grip, it fit though I'll admit that </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Only you could make me feel the way you do </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Though you know love is blind </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And he just caught my eye." </em>
</p><p>I changed out of my dress and cleaned up my face. I'm currently outside curled up on the daybeds. I didn't bother going to the bedroom in case everyone is still scared of me. Hell, I snapped at Chelsea. I wish there was some way to ease the pain. Alcohol wasn't going to cut it. I did enough of that in Casa Amor. Singing could soothe me but only temporarily. </p><p>
  <em> "You know me, and honestly I'm better without ya </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Don't you got me checking on my phone by the hour </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Baby, I'm hoping and praying </em>
</p><p>
  <em> My knees weak, I'm shaking </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 'Cause you know that I always needed saving." </em>
</p><p>I can't stop thinking about Lucas. Just remembering him on the bathroom floor, crying.</p><p>
  <em> "Now I'm fucking lonely, and you didn't want me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Trying to show me that you didn't own me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But all you do is leave me, fucking lonely </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Knees on the concrete, cut up and bleeding </em>
</p><p>
  <em> For no Goddamn reason, but all you do is leave me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Fucking lonely" </em>
</p><p>I recall all the time we spent together. Even though it was just days ago, it felt like it was longer than that. </p><p>
  <em> "Leave me fucking lonely." </em>
</p><p>To think he was the one I had the strongest connection with.</p><p>
  <em> "Leave me fucking...lonely" </em>
</p><p>To think I could actually see us work.</p><p>
  <em> "Leave me fucking lonely." </em>
</p><p>To think I was going to come to terms that I... i...have fallen...in lo-</p><p>"Um.." I snapped my head to see Gary standing there with a pillow in his hands. </p><p>"Gary, what are you doing out here?"</p><p>"Well, the bedroom is pretty crowded. Chelsea's with that Elijah fella and Lottie's sharing with Bobby."</p><p>"Wait, what?"</p><p>"Don't ask." I nodded. He continued speaking. "Besides that, I was pretty worried about you. Many of us really."</p><p>"Really? I figured you guys would have been afraid of me."</p><p>"At first, yeah, but then we realize how hurt you were. Lottie had to break up an argument between Priya and Blake. Chelsea was drinking herself into a stupor because she thinks you are not her friend anymore."</p><p>"It's not I didn't want to want to be friends with her, it's that she kept going on about how me and Flake are similar."</p><p>"Hell, even I know you two are different. You're much more fun to be around." I can't help but give him a bit of a smile. I scooted over a little to make room for Gary. "You can bunk with me if you want."</p><p>Gary looks at me, surprised. "You sure?"</p><p>"It's OK. We're mates, aren't we?"</p><p>"Yeah. We haven't shared since we were a couple."</p><p>"I know. It seems like forever ago."</p><p>Gary looks towards the Villa. The lights had just gone off, assuming everyone has gone to sleep. He turns to face me. "Have you talked to him?"</p><p>"I did..." I turned away.</p><p>"So you heard his side of things. I'll be honest with you, I'm not sure that he likes Blake that much. "</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"You know the ones where you watch a mate get with a girl, and you're like..."</p><p>"Like he's not thinking with his head?"</p><p>"Exactly. Lucas couldn't stop talking about you. Saying how much he misses you and stuff. "</p><p>
  <em> So he has had me on his mind. </em>
</p><p>"Then we all got that video. He was so angry, we tried to tell him that it didn't mean anything, the bloke wouldn't hear us out."</p><p>
  <em> Of course. </em>
</p><p>"To top it off him switching came out of nowhere. We lads didn't want to see you in danger."</p><p>"So, that why you guys were reluctant to tell me." </p><p>"That and we have a text saying there's going to be a dumping tomorrow. But only for the couple who doesn't survive the public vote. Me, you, Lottie, and Bobby are all safe."</p><p>
  <em> Hmm, this means there's a chance Lucas might be gone.  </em>
</p><p>I thought the tears would finally stop. No. There more I think about Lucas, the deeper I fall into sadness. When I try not to think about him, something always has to remind me of him. Why does he have such an effect on me? I shouldn't care. I don't care. I...do care. A lot.</p><p>I feel Gary wraps his arms around me. My head buried in his chest. "Let it out, it's OK." All you could hear were muffled cries. Gary didn't have to do this. Would have just kept on with his business. But he didn't. This does not mean he gets a kiss from me. I'm not Lottie. "I got your back." He whispered.</p><p>We stayed like this we both drifted off to sleep. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Song lyrics hit you differently when actually go through something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oshun figures out what to do now,</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day Outfit-https://www.luckybrand.com/convertible-strapless-one-piece/LK9P049.html?dwvar_LK9P049_color=001&amp;cgid=w-clothing-swim (second photo with hat.)</p><p>Songs: Back to Black by Amy Winehouse<br/>I Rather Go Blind by Etta James<br/>Sandcastles by Beyonce</p><p>(Sorry if the chapter is kinda boring and song heavy)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oshun..."</p><p>"Mm."</p><p>"Oshun..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Oshun!"</p><p>My eyes snap open, and I sat up quick. I turn to see who's voice was calling me. I see Priya standing over me. "The hell Priya?" I said, rubbing my eyes.</p><p>"It's time to get out of bed, hun."</p><p>"Just leave me here." I groaned as I laid back down and pull the duvet over my head. After a night I had, I rather just skip the day. It was really cool of Gary to stay with me the entire night.</p><p>
  <em> Where did Gary go? I must have slept late again. </em>
</p><p>"Oh, no, missy!" She pulls the entire duvet off the bed, exposing me to the sunlight. "You are getting out of this bed right now."</p><p>"I don't wanna!"</p><p>"Seriously? I didn't want to come to this." She leans over my ear. "Hope's gonna take the last croissant."</p><p>I instantly shot up from the bed. "The hell she is!"</p><p>Priya laughs, "I knew that would get you out of bed."</p><p>"You're terrible."</p><p>"So, how are you feeling, babe?"</p><p>"My mood is still pretty low."</p><p>"A lot of us were worried about you."</p><p>"So I've heard."</p><p>She quirks an eyebrow ."Who told you?"</p><p>"Gary came and talk to me. He told me you got into in with what's her face."</p><p>Priya frowns, "Oh yeah. I didn't like how she dissed you like that. No one disses my friends and gets away with it."</p><p>"Aw, Priya." I couldn't help but smile.</p><p>"Also, I wanted to tell you two things. One, if you need to cry, my shoulder is always available."</p><p>
  <em> What would I do without her? </em>
</p><p>"And two Lottie has called a war council, and she told me to come to get you."</p><p>"A war council? Why?"</p><p>"She didn't say I'll meet you up on the roof terrace in a moment." She heads towards the Villa, but I stop her for a second.</p><p>"Hey, have you seen Chelsea?"</p><p>"She's in the dressing room." I had to go talk to her. Just to clear the air.</p><p>-------</p><p>I looked around the room, and I didn't see Chelsea anywhere. Since I'm here, I can change clothes. I pulled out a black one-piece from my cupboard. I paired it with a black hat and black strappy heels. I wasn't in the mood for any color today. Then I sat over on the makeup table doing my eyeliner and mascara. Both are waterproof this time. I honestly just don't feel like myself. The moment Lucas did what he did, it felt like a part of me has died, and I'm just grieving over it.  </p><p>
  <em> "He left no time to regret </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kept his dick wet </em>
</p><p>
  <em> With his same old safe bet </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Me and my head high </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And my tears dry </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Get on without my guy </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You went back to what you knew </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So far removed from all that we went through </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I tread a troubled track </em>
</p><p>
  <em> My odds are stacked </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'll go back to black." </em>
</p><p>"Good morning Oshun." I turn to see Chelsea in the doorway. </p><p>"Oh, morning. Mind if we chat?"</p><p>"Of course babes" We both sat down at the makeup table.</p><p>"I just want to say sorry I snapped at you. I just didn't like you comparing me to that girl."</p><p>"Don't apologize. If anyone's sorry, it's me. I didn't know it was making you upset. You were laughing the whole time."</p><p>"I only laughed because I didn't want the others to see me cry."</p><p>"But isn't there plays you've done that involves crying, though?"</p><p>"That's different. I meant me just crying whenever I'm at my lowest. People tend to see me as a strong person, so I've thought that's what I have to be. If I cry, then I'm considered weak."</p><p>Chelsea gives me a hug. "Oh, hun. You just endured a lot of hurt last night, and your body just couldn't hold back anymore. Hear me when I say this: people cry all the time. Not because they're weak. It's because they've been strong too long. And it also means you have a heart."</p><p>She was right. For far too long, I've been building that strength, maintaining that reputation. Everything that's happening within two weeks really tested that. Last night was the straw that broke the Camel's back.</p><p>"And you already proved you have the biggest heart here."</p><p>"Not as big as Bobby's, but I'll take it." I laughed. </p><p>"Now come on, let's hurry to this war council." We stride over to the terrace door. I opened it and saw the girls were already there; seems like they already started.</p><p>"Um, did you start without us?" Chelsea asks, taking a seat.</p><p>"Oops, sorry," Hope says.</p><p>"I can't believe we missed the start of the first official war council!"</p><p>"Didn't we have one literally, like, two days ago?" Marisol says before taking a bite of a piece of toast.</p><p>"That was a girl council. It's a totally different thing!"</p><p>"It's alright. You and Oshun are just in time to hear my proposal." Lottie says.</p><p>"Let's speed this up so I could go back to brooding," I said, crossing my arms.</p><p>"I have a plan to find out what the boys have been up to. I think we need to split up and question everyone individually."</p><p>
  <em> I hate this plan </em>
</p><p>"Marisol, you talk to Jakub. If anyone can work out what he's really thinking, you can."</p><p>
  <em> Jakub's not going to be able to handle Marisol and her psychoanalyzing. </em>
</p><p>"Me, Priya, and Hope can quiz the other boys. Chelsea, you check in with Blake so we can cross-reference their alibis."</p><p>"What about Shannon? She may be likely to know what went on." Hope says.</p><p>"You're right. Oshun, that sounds like a job for you."</p><p>"Why me? I didn't agree to this."</p><p>"Well, I didn't hit it off with her last night. I think she might talk to you on a count that both of you are the kind of girls who don't trust easily."</p><p>"Right now, I have my own problems to work out. Like what to eat for breakfast." I get up and head towards the door.</p><p>"But..."</p><p>"I'll let you know if I hear anything. Maybe." </p><p>---------</p><p>I've eaten two bowls of cereal, about to have my third. I guess stress really makes you hungry. I sit back down on the stool facing the outside. I see the girls are scattered throughout the lawn, talking to whoever is out there. I saw Lucas in the pool by himself, just standing there. He would often look around as if he is searching for something. Or maybe someone. Or just me. I left him in the middle of the floor, crying yesterday. A pitiful sight, but I feel awful for leaving him there. Possibly he wants to repair things between us. He really seemed remorseful for what he did. </p><p>
  <em> I should go to him </em>
</p><p>Then at that moment, Blake was in the pool with him, up close and personal with him.</p><p>
  <em> Who am I kidding? Looks like they're cracking on. </em>
</p><p>I see her take him by his hand and lead him out of the pool. They soon disappeared from my sight. My chest hurts after witnessing that. It looks like he moved on, and I am just in denial.</p><p>
  <em> "Something told me it was over </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When I saw you and her talking </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Something deep down in my soul said, 'Cry Girl' </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When I saw you and that girl, walking out." </em>
</p><p>I wish this could all be forgotten. I wish Casa Amor never happened. I wish I could stop the hurting.</p><p>
  <em> "I was just, I was just, I was just sitting here thinking </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Of your kisses and your warm embrace, yeah </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When the reflection in the glass that I held to my lips now baby </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Revealed the tears that was on my face, yeah." </em>
</p><p>Tears began to drop. There was no way to stop them from falling.</p><p>
  <em> "And baby, baby, I would rather, I would rather be blind boy </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Than to see you walk away, see you walk away from me, yeah </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Baby, baby, baby, I'd rather be blind now." </em>
</p><p>I heard a heel stepped into the kitchen. I quickly wiped my eyes and turn to see Shannon standing there. "Oh, sorry. I was just passing by. I didn't mean to intrude. I heard someone singing and had to know who it was. I see you're a bit of an old soul."</p><p>"Oh, hey, Shannon. You look great today."</p><p>"Thanks!" She looks at me intently, "But don't feel like you need to butter me up. I know when there's something weird going on."</p><p>"It was just a compliment, nothing more." She continues to look at me. </p><p>"It's fine. I was just nosey. I saw you girls on the roof."</p><p>"The girls are playing detective. They want to know what happened while we were away. They want me to ask you about it, actually."</p><p>"But you're not going to?"</p><p>"In case you haven't noticed, I'm in a really shitty mood." I feel anger rising in my voice. I don't want to take it out on anyone. </p><p>"It's a shame you have to go through this emotional time right now. I might have given you the answers that you were looking for."</p><p>"So you do know?" </p><p>She smiles mysteriously. "I like you, Oshun. More importantly, I feel I can trust you. You have a vibe similar to my own."</p><p>
  <em> Hmm, Lottie was right for once. </em>
</p><p>"I'm going to tell you a story because I know you'll make sure it gets to the right people who need to hear it." she clears her throat. "Once upon a time, there was a handsome prince called... Shmakub. His betrothed, Princess Shmope, was sent away to a nearby castle. With me so far?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Well, as soon as she was gone, the handsome prince commenced doing bits with another princess by the name of Emily- sorry, Shemily."</p><p>
  <em> You already said the name. No need to mask it. </em>
</p><p>"And not just any bits. Big bits. She told me about it the next morning."</p><p>I held my hands to my mouth, pretending to be shocked. I mean come on, I knew Jakub's a hoe from the jump.</p><p>"By then, he was already cracking on with this girl, Siobhan."</p><p>"Great, we have another thot in the Villa..." I mumbled to myself.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"It's nothing. Continue."</p><p>"It seemed like they were getting pretty serious. We all thought he wanted to couple up with her. She definitely thought he did."</p><p>"Lemme guess, she went ballistic?"</p><p>"Bingo. She really blew up when she found out he was sticking with Hope. She grabbed Bobby's wooden spoon and chucked it straight in the pool. It was embarrassing. "</p><p>"Hmm...That was some info you shared. I hope this hasn't been stressful for you, new girls."</p><p>"Not really. I don't really feel sorry for them. If those other girls wanted to stay in the Villa, they shouldn't have banked on the wrong guy. If you get dumped, it's no one's fault but there own."</p><p>I agree with her, but I also have to give her the side-eye. Everyone can play the same game in different ways. I feel as though her style is too close to Hope's, but Rahim genuinely likes her. On the other hand, Rahim's head can easily be turned.</p><p>"However, I didn't count on Lucas coupling with Blake. I know for the first couple of days all he said was he wanted to stay loyal to you. I guess that video messed him up without even thinking you girls had one too."</p><p>
  <em> I guess Gary's story checks out. But I don't know still. </em>
</p><p>"Honestly, Blake is a hopeless case. She basically tries to do some of the things you do. Make corny puns, command attention on the dancefloor, even singing. You beat her in all three categories and more, especially the singing."</p><p>"Anyone with eyes can see that." I rolled my eyes as Shannon laughs. "I think you and I will get along just fine. Enjoy your breakfast, Oshun." She nods at me knowingly before heading out the door. </p><p>
  <em> Alright, what is my next move? I could tell the girls what I know, but then I feel like sharing this info is apart of a Hope fetch quest. At the same time, I think I should go find Lucas I just want to know does he genuinely want me or... </em>
</p><p>I finished my breakfast and head outside.</p><p>--------</p><p>I found Marisol walking away from Jakub. I pulled her aside and told her everything Shannon told me. She wanted me to be the one to tell the girls, but I had other things on my mind. Marisol finally agrees to relay the message. I have to find Lucas before tonight. I check by the daybeds, the pool, and the gym. He wasn't there. I went over by the bean bags where bobby, Gary, Rahim, and Elijah were. I see Gary is messing with something that looks like a karaoke machine. The guys all wave as I approach.</p><p>"Alright, Oshun?" Elijah says.</p><p>"Hey, Oshun, you're just in time," Bobby asks.</p><p>"Time for what? Is this another prank?"</p><p>"Not this time. We need you to test out the karaoke machine."</p><p>"So, you boys can't do it?"</p><p>"I don't have the voice," Rahim says quickly.</p><p>"Guys, we don't have to ask Oshun. I'm sure she isn't in the mood for any singing." Gary asks.</p><p>"You're right... I suppose I could ask Blake." Elijah suggested.</p><p>"I don't know. She has a decent voice, but I feel it doesn't have enough 'oomph'. Hope can sing I'll ask her." Bobby jumps up. </p><p>Just as he said that I hear Hope's voice. We all turn to see her and Noah hugging and the girls cheering. Noah and Hope run off somewhere.</p><p>
  <em> I knew it was a Hope fetch quest. She better not think I helped her or anything. </em>
</p><p>"Well, can't ask her now." Bobby sinks back in the bean bag.</p><p>"It's fine. I'll do it." I said.</p><p>"You sure you are up to it?" Gary says. I nodded. "Go ahead and choose your song."</p><p>I went through the massive song list. There are so many to choose from. I spotted a randomizer button and press it. In an instant, it highlighted a song.</p><p>
  <em> This one? Alright. </em>
</p><p>I held on to the mic as Gary press play. The music began as the boys gave me their full attention, Gary adjusts the sound every now and then.</p><p>
  <em> "We built sandcastles that washed away </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I made you cry when I walked away." </em>
</p><p>I've sung this song once before. These lyrics feel different when you can actually relate to it.</p><p>
  <em> "Oh, and although I promised that I couldn't stay, baby </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Every promise don't work out that way, oh, babe." </em>
</p><p>I see Lottie, Priya, Chelsea, and Marisol come over and sit down.</p><p>
  <em> "Every promise don't work out that way..." </em>
</p><p>Tears can't seem to stay off my face, can it? This song and my feelings...I close my eyes for a moment. I have to know what my heart says. I opened them back up to see Lucas standing in front of me and nobody else. </p><p>
  <em> "...What is it about you that I can't erase, baby? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Well every promise don't work out that way, no no, babe </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Well every promise don't work out that way." </em>
</p><p>I reached out. Our hands and our eyes lock on to each other. </p><p>
  <em> "And your heart is broken 'cause I walked away </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Show me your scars, and I won't walk away..." </em>
</p><p>I can't let him go. I won't let him go.</p><p>
  <em> "Every promise don't work out that way." </em>
</p><p>The roaring applause from the Islanders snaps me out of my thoughts. I see Graham and Jakub had come over as well. The girls and Elijah had tears in their eyes. Far off to the loungers, I see Blake and Shannon watching. Blake is looking like whatever while Shannon nods approvingly. Lucas is still missing.</p><p>
  <em> Why isn't he here? </em>
</p><p>Suddenly Graham jumps out of his bean bag. "Text! Everyone! I've got a text!"</p><p>"Should someone go get Hope and Noah?" Marisol looks towards the roof terrace.</p><p>"Better not. We can catch them up when they're ready." Bobby says.</p><p>"And Lucas is in their shower so I'll tell him when he gets out. Or maybe while he's in there." Blake bites her lip. She tries to catch my eye, but I ignored her. She is a waste of space and time.</p><p>"What's it say, mate?" Gary asks.</p><p>
  <strong> Islanders, the public have been voting for their favourite couples. Tonight you will find out who's safe and who's at risk of getting dumped. For some of you this could be your last night in the Villa, so dress to impress. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> #chopchop #peoples vote </strong>
</p><p>Nervous glances pass between Islanders. "We'd better go and start getting ready then, girls," Priya says, hooking her arm with mine. The other girls nod and stride towards the Villa.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Damned if you do. Damned if you don't.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The public rates the couple with an unexpected twist. Oshun learns there something to gain and something to lose.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song: Thank You for Being a Friend by Andrew Gold. (Golden Girls theme)</p><p>Night Outfit- https://www.fashionnova.com/collections/little-black-dress/products/only-here-tonight-cut-out-dress-black</p><p>Hairstyle- https://www.pinterest.co.kr/pin/486177722253540074/?%24ios_deeplink_path=pinterest%3A%2F%2Fpin%2F486177722253540074&amp;%24android_deeplink_path=pinterest%3A%2F%2Fpin%2F486177722253540074&amp;_client_id=amp-BHb1iQIRcsSR6eyfaZ0DoA&amp;utm_source=168&amp;utm_medium=2160¤t_page_url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.co.kr%2Fpin%2F914862409720737%2F%3Famp_client_id%3D%2528_%2529%26mweb_unauth_id%3D%257B%257Bdefault.session%257D%257D%26from_amp_pin_page%3Dtrue&amp;install_id=6d812760&amp;%24fallback_url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.co.kr%2Fpin%2F486177722253540074%2F&amp;_branch_match_id=771591360549970170</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tonight's the dumping, and emotions are high as fuck. I can't really say who would go home tonight. Could it be Marisol and Graham? I mean, she was last coupled up with Bobby. He's a fan favourite, and that is a very known fact. Or it could be Hope and Jakub. They are an awful couple, not to mention their personalities are horrible. The Villa would be better without them. Then there's Blake and Lucas. As much as I want that defective clone out of here, it means I would have to let Lucas go. I wish there was some way to keep him here. Anyway, I entered the dressing room, already dressed, of course. Lottie glances in my direction from behind the mirror.</p><p>"Still rocking the black today," Lottie says.</p><p>"Hey, it's someone's funeral." I shrug. Before I sat down, Chelsea approaches me.</p><p>"Babe, before you say or do anything, there's something else I want you to hear."</p><p>"She's got what we all need to hear, to be honest," Lottie says, applying her lipstick. "But after that performance. You really need to hear this the most."</p><p>"And what's that?"</p><p>Chelsea puts both hands on my shoulders. "I was just saying to Lottie tonight's our night, babe. It doesn't matter if it doesn't feel like it. And it doesn't matter what else is going on. If you want Lucas back, we won't let Blake stand in your way. And if you want to say 'screw him, I'm moving on,' we've got your back there too."</p><p>
  <em> That's sweet of them. How long will that last, though? </em>
</p><p>"Tonight, we are all feeling good as hell, whatever happens." Chelsea really is the most positive person here. She really is trying to lift us up. Yeah, I've been emotional long enough. </p><p>A smile spreads across my face. "Let's do this."</p><p>"Yaaas, Oshun!"</p><p>"You know what? That really was inspirational, Chelsea." Hope says.</p><p>"Babe, you should see me when one of my girls has a bad day out there in the real world. We are going 'out out' that night. It's the same in here, so let's dress up and face the music."</p><p>----------</p><p>We girls made it down to the firepit together. As you arrive, you can hear the boys come out of the bedroom and make their way across the lawn. Gary and Rahim are arguing about Adventure Golf. I see Lucas finally. His eyes are on the ground as if he doesn't see anyone. Seeing him like this is really breaking me. The boys gather around, and everyone stands in their couples.</p><p>
  <em> I guess I'll stand with the single people. </em>
</p><p>I find a place near Bobby, Lottie, and Gary. "It's weird with everyone looking at us." Bobby says. "I know we're the single ones, but it's kinda like you're all here to watch us get married."</p><p>
  <em> Yeah, no. </em>
</p><p>"I'm going to be the vicar. Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..." Lottie squeezes my hand and whispers, "How are you feeling, babe?"</p><p>"Like I could pee and crap at the same time."</p><p>"TMI, Oshun."</p><p>"You asked."</p><p>"Not like...nevermind. Even though things aren't shaping up great for us singletons at the moment, but we're still here, and we're not even in danger. We're about to find out how the public rates the couples."</p><p>Priya hears us talking and leans over. "I'm not even going to worry about that. This going to work out just fine. Trust me."</p><p>"Oi, no talking in church!" Bobby yelled. Suddenly Lottie's phone beeps. "And didn't I say you should turn your phones off at the start of the service?"</p><p>"Babe, shh. I've got a text."</p><p>
  <strong> Islanders, the public have been voting for their favourite couples. The couples with the fewest votes are now in danger of being dumped from the Island. The couples with the fewest votes are... </strong>
</p><p>Shannon's phone beeps. She snatches it from the bench. "Priya and Noah. I'm so sorry, guys." Priya face falls.</p><p>"Priya, no..." I said softly. Hope hating ass sighs heavily and grits her teeth. "This is crazy, you know?"</p><p>
  <em> For fuck's sake, not now Hope! </em>
</p><p>"I get it. You two aren't a good couple. No offense."</p><p>
  <em> oh, this bitch... </em>
</p><p>"Some taken, hun." Priya rolled her eyes.</p><p>"But if this is all about couples, why would anyone want to send Noah home?"</p><p>
  <em> Do we need to go back to the night you two argue? </em>
</p><p>"If he leaves, the one really good couple in here is over."</p><p>
  <em>Yeah I'm not letting that one slide.</em>
</p><p>"Uh-uh! You wait one good goddamn minute there, Hope." I cut in. I am not the only that heard that, right? "You did not just sit here and said that you and Noah are the 'good' couple in here. You two are an absolute joke as a couple and have been since day one."</p><p>"Oshun, I am really sick and tired of you always being the one bashing my and Noah's relationship."</p><p>"I'm not the only one first and foremost. Second, take a spoonful of cough syrup and go to bed if you are that damn sick and tired. The only reason he on the chopping block in the first place to save him from your controlling ass."</p><p>"Sweetheart, jokes cannot cover up your jealousy."</p><p>"Jealousy? Jealousy?! Spoken like a true nutcase. Accept the reality that you and Noah are NEVER going to work. Besides, there were couples better than you two."</p><p>"Oh? Like you and Lucas? A great couple you guys turned out to be."</p><p>"At least our relationship was healthy and not forced." I turned to see Lucas spoke up. </p><p>"Lucas, you have no room to defend anyone."</p><p>"Yeah.." Blake said, crossing her arms.</p><p>"Though it doesn't seem like it, I have Oshun's back. Has Noah ever defended you?" Silence filled the air. Lucas met my eyes and gestured his hand over his heart. </p><p>
  <em> He does care... </em>
</p><p>"Guys." Marisol started. "I get everyone is on edge right now, but let's just take a step back and chill. Also, I have to announce the next coupled being dumped." Everyone turns their attention to her. "So the next couple is...Blake and Lucas." </p><p>"I only just got here..." Blake says.</p><p>"Yeah, to swipe Oshun's man," Priya mumbled. The moment Marisol said Blake and Lucas, I froze. I'm happy Blake is up for elimination. However, upset Lucas is too. </p><p>
  <em> A lose-lose situation. </em>
</p><p>I gazed at Lucas, putting my hand over my heart. He smiles weakly at me and takes Blake's hand, and they stand next to Priya and Noah. Another phone beeps, and Chelsea takes her phone. "The next couple in danger being dumped is... Hope and Jakub."</p><p>
  <em> Called it! </em>
</p><p>Hope stares at Chelsea. "What? Are you joking?" I'm snickered quietly to myself.</p><p>
  <em> Serve you right, bitch. </em>
</p><p>"There's no way people didn't vote for me." Jakub flexes angrily. How do this dude's clothes not rip? Hope turns her glare to him. "If you hadn't coupled up with me before, neither of us would be in this mess."</p><p>
  <em> Trust, you and Noah would have been in the bottom anyway. </em>
</p><p>"Sorry for fancying you. Is that what you want me to say?" </p><p>"Ugh, Come on." She grabs Jakub's hand and drags him forward. My phone beeps. "The final couple in danger of being dumped is...Chelsea and Elijah."</p><p>Chelsea's jaw drops. "Babe, no. Are you sure it says my name."</p><p>"Actually, it says Belsea," I said dryly.</p><p>"It does?! Great!" Chelsea beams and then frowns. "Wait... who's Belsea?" I looked away. "It's still me, isn't it?"</p><p>"Sorry, hun." She shakes her head, then walks over to where the other at-risk couples are standing. Elijah follows her.</p><p>"So..." Noah says. "The text said final couples, right?"</p><p>"What now then?" Gary asks. Everyone is silent. </p><p>
  <em> Good question, I'm going to lose Priya, Lucas, and Chelsea potentially. Still fighting a losing battle. </em>
</p><p>Lottie nudges me. "If it came down to it, who would you save?"</p><p>"I... can't say..." I shake my head. Another phone beeps. Bobby is waving his phone in the air. "Guys, listen to this..."</p><p>
  <strong> Bobby, Lottie, Gary, and Oshun - the fate of the vulnerable islanders is now in your hands. You must each couple up with one of the vulnerable islanders. The ones not chosen will be dumped. </strong>
</p><p>Everyone glances at each other as Lottie's phone beeps. She whispers back to me. "I've just got to decide? Like, right now?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah."</p><p>Lottie steps forward and faces the couples. "Well, I haven't exactly had a lot of time to think about this. It's pretty obvious to me what I should do." I see her winking at Bobby.</p><p>
  <em> What was that? </em>
</p><p>"I want to couple up with this boy because I think he deserves a chance at happiness. He's been in the Villa from the beginning, and he's so important to the group. I might not be the perfect girl for him, but I couldn't bear to see him leave yet. So, the boy I want to couple up with is Noah." Noah cracks into a smile and walks down where Lottie is standing. Priya watches him walk away. Her whole body is tense.</p><p>
  <em> Lottie saved Noah! He does deserve to find love. As long as he's away from Hope. </em>
</p><p>Hope looks sadly at Noah. Jakub holds her hand tightly. "I don't know what to say...I'm so glad you're going to continue your journey here. If that's what you want. It hurts to know I'm still standing here vulnerable. If I go, I'll be waiting for you."</p><p>
  <em> Ugh! Shut up! </em>
</p><p>Lottie and Noah join the safe couples, Only me, Gary, and Bobby remain. I felt my phone vibrate on my side.</p><p>
  <em> My turn... </em>
</p><p>I took a step forward, facing the vulnerable Islanders. I hate Priya has to be in this position, but I believe she'll be saved. Same with Chelsea. Gary and Bobby will come through for them. Even if Chelsea gets saved, she may think I'll save Elijah. If I do that, I'll never rekindle with Lucas. We were coupled up and happy before. Should I go down that road again...</p><p>I look down the line at the boys standing in front of me, then at the other couples, and start to speak. "These last few days have been trash. I was stuck in a place that felt like a prison, my escape has been thwarted twice. I was going to lose my fucking mind!" I take a moment to breathe. "The only thing that kept me going is that my man is waiting for me as soon as I step through the Villa." I lock eyes with Lucas. "Instead, I came back to see him walk in with a ferret in a tablecloth." Lucas looks back down, but Blake throws me a look. I continued on with my speech. "I have every right to send you home, pursue something with someone else, and finally be happy..." I'm so sick of these tears falling from my face. I still remembered what Chelsea has said to me. I let them run this time. "But I still have feelings for you, and I know you still have feelings for me. And what can I say? I am a clown and not afraid to admit it. So Lucas, bring your ass back over here."</p><p>He looks up at me. "But I, I thought you, I..."</p><p>"Have you ever had a dream that's- that you, um, had that you, um, you would- you could do- you would- you want- you- you could do so- you- you wanted to do so much that you could do anything?" </p><p>He smiled at me. "I do sound like that meme, don't I?" He runs over to me, embracing me. He looks around at the other boys. "I'm sorry lads." He turns back to me, hugging me once more. He has tears in his eyes too. "Thank you, Oshun. I didn't expect you to do that after yesterday. I didn't know I mean that much to you. I'm glad I do."</p><p>"I'm happy we can finally be together again."</p><p>"I've missed you."</p><p>"And I've missed you." He looks at me and kisses me gently on the lips. I look over at Blake, she's just rolling her eyes while Hope Chelsea and Priya whisper to each other. Gary had his turn and chose Chelsea. Bobby disappointed me by choosing Hope so her a Noah would stay together. It seems he and Lottie had planned this. Why are we glorifying toxic relationships? I do not understand this. I lost Priya over them? This feels so bittersweet. Emphasis on the bitter. </p><p>Priya just read out a text that her, blake, Elijah, and Jakub have to leave immediately. I run after her; She's in the kitchen, filling up her water bottle by the sink.</p><p>"Pri Pri!"</p><p>Priya turns to see me. "Oshun." </p><p>I sit down on the floor and wrap myself around her leg. "Jọwọ maṣe lọ kuro! Don't go!" (Please don't leave!)</p><p>"I won't be able to with you on my leg, babe."</p><p>"That's the damn point!" </p><p>She laughs as she helps me up off the floor. "You are so silly at times. If I could, I would pack you up in my suitcase and take you home with me!"</p><p>"I would rather you hide in my bed."</p><p>"Oh my gosh! I wish we could get away with that. What will Lucas think?"</p><p>"That's one threesome I'd agree to." We both laughed. She sighs, "I'm going to miss these chats." She looks around the kitchen then back at me. "You know, out of everyone here, there is only one true winner." She touches my chest, right where my heart is. "You."</p><p>"For a moment there, I thought you were coming onto me." I winked at Priya.</p><p>"Oshun, you saucy girl! I have to buy you dinner first." We laugh once more. Tonight would have been a regular night goofing with Priya, but it is not. "In all seriousness, You've got this in the bag. You're a star that's brighter than the sun." She slides a little bottle along the counter. It's an empty perfume bottle with a little sunflower on it. "A little birdy told me that sunflowers were your favourite. I want you to keep this. Something to remember me by."</p><p>"That's so sweet. I'll cherish it always."</p><p>"You know, before I came in here, I found out sunflowers face the sun. But if they can't find the sun, they face each other. That's why we got so close. Because we're both warm and destined for stardom."</p><p>"Oh, Priya..." I give her the tightest hug I could provide. In the beginning, I saw her as competition and vice versa. I was just going to play nice and pick her off piece by piece. But then after Marisol told me she considered me a friend, I didn't feel the need to do that. She really has become my closes friend here. "I'm going to miss you, girl."</p><p>"Me too. Thank you for being a friend." </p><p>"We traveled down a road and back again."</p><p>"Your heart is true, you're a pal and a confidant" We looked at each other and sang at the top of our lungs.</p><p>
  <em> "And if you threw a party </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Invited everyone you knew </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Well, you would see the biggest gift would be from me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And the card attached would say </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thank you for being a friend." </em>
</p><p>We pull apart, and she retreated upstairs to pack.</p><p>--------</p><p>Everyone is outside at the Villa entrance, saying goodbye to Blake and Elijah. I only said goodbye to Elijah. I sang the goodbye song to Blake. You know, the one that goes 'Na-na-na na, na-na-na na, hey hey hey, goodbye.' Oh, she was pissed, but who cares. Anyway, Mr. X. from Resident Evil, aka Jakub, was next to say his goodbyes. Of course, he has to do some last-minute grafting before he goes.</p><p>"... And if any of you girls want to give him a call after you leave..." He winks at me.</p><p>"Sure, I'll hit you up," I said. Lucas face cracks and turns to look at me. "You will?" I just smiled mysteriously. I can see Lucas getting mad but softens up.</p><p>"That's what I'm talking about." Jakub blows a kiss before walking away. I turned my back, pointed to my mouth, which is wide open with my tongue sticking out. I am also making gagging noises. I hear laughter from the Islanders. We all turn to the doorway and see Priya coming out. I squeezed my perfume bottle she gave me in my hand. She smiles at me.</p><p>"Guys, I'm sorry. I just don't know what to say. This has been such an amazing adventure, and I'm so sad it has to end. I was petrified when I first walked in the Villa, knowing I was going to have to couple up with my best friend's guy." She turns to me. "I'm still sorry about that, Oshun."</p><p>"Water under the bridge, babe."</p><p>"And also that meant some of you struggled to get on with me."</p><p>"It's nothing now," Lottie says, smiling.</p><p>"But once I got to know you all, I felt like I'd found somewhere I could be myself. I'm going to miss you all so much." As she leaves with a suitcase in hand, she turns back and blows kisses to the group. "Bye, boys. I know what you are thinking... You hate to see me go, but you're going to love watching me leave. Don't pretend like you're not watching me walk away." She outlines her body in the air, tosses her hair, then walks out into the night.</p><p>------</p><p>I decided to chill on the daybeds before heading up for bed. I feel I should be relieved that everything is back to normal. Honestly, it isn't, not everything, at least. So much change, so little time.</p><p>"Hey." Lucas sits down beside me.</p><p>"Hey." He notices the shirt I'm wearing. "I see you like the t-shirt."</p><p>"I love it." He grins, "You wear it well." He stretches his body across the bed, parallel to mine. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Meh."</p><p>"Meh?"</p><p>"Meh." I nod. "Priya and I were tight. I can't believe she's gone. Same time, I'm happy to have you back." I slide closer, wrapping my arms around him. I nestle in, enjoying the warmth of his body against mine. I feel his arms around my waist. He pulls me in closer for a cuddle and sighs contentedly.</p><p>"I've missed being able to hold you like this." We laid in this position for some time, listening to each other breathe. "Thanks again for saving me. I really thought I was going home. I deserved it for hurting you."</p><p>"I couldn't let you go. After all we been through. I'm willing to give us another chance but for three conditions."</p><p>"Like?"</p><p>"First, you have to trust me."</p><p>"I will."</p><p>"Second, keep your jealousy in check."</p><p>"I will. Promise."</p><p>"Third, I want you to kiss me."</p><p>"Oh, I will." He lifts my chin up, crashing his lips against mine. His fingers laced with mine, feeling our hearts beat.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. The morning after</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone's feeling the effects of yesterday.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day Outfit- https://www.fashionnova.com/collections/neon-swim/products/show-love-bikini-yellow-pink</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything is calm in the bedroom for now. I can hear bedsheets rustle, and soft snores rumble under duvets. I lie there awake, staring at the perfume bottle Priya gave me on my bedside table. I still can't believe she's gone. My best friend is gone. This week has been super stressful, and changes have been significant. It would be less stressful if Hope went home last night. Bobby just had to put on a cape and become Captain Save-A-Hoe. He has a pure heart, not knocking it, but people can take advantage of that. I just don't want him hurt in the long run. If there is a bright side, its that I'm still here, and I have Lucas by my side once again. I turn to look at Lucas, who lies there mouth agape, legs tangled in the duvet.</p><p>
  <em> Aww, he is such a cutie when he's sleeping. </em>
</p><p>I run my manicured fingers over Lucas's muscular abs, up towards his chest. I feel him tense at my touch. A smile appears on his face, and he takes hold of my hand. "Good morning. Someones up bright and early."</p><p>I shrugged. "I was bored. Thought you could entertain me."</p><p>He smiles and pulls me closer. I lay in his arms, listening to his heartbeat. "Hey, Oshun. You ever wake up, and for a few seconds, you have no idea where you are?"</p><p>"You mean like when you stare up at the ceiling and realize it's not your ceiling?"</p><p>"Exactly! Then there's a moment of panic..."</p><p>"Then, you frantically search the room for something familiar and notice..."</p><p>"That you're in the Villa." We said at the same time. He continued, "I completely forgot I was here. I could have slept all day. I'm exhausted."</p><p>"Same here."</p><p>"Lottie and Noah's snoring, though..."</p><p>"I know! Now that they are sharing a bed, it's amplified."</p><p>"Then, that strange purring woke me up. Where is it coming from?" Lucas raises his head and looks around.</p><p>"It's got to be one of them lot." Lucas looks at me thoughtfully and brushes a strand of hair from my face. "How are you taking all the changes?"</p><p>"I'm so worried that it's making me hungry. I feel like I haven't eaten in ages."</p><p>"Hmm, I could go for breakfast. Just don't want to get out of bed."</p><p>"Shit, me either."</p><p>Light spills into the room, and I shield my eyes. Groans fill the air as the sun illuminates the Islanders. Graham chucks a pillow at the windows. "Get stuffed! I need ten more minutes."</p><p>Chelsea's head pops out from under her duvet covers and smiles at the sunshine streaming into the room. "It's looking like an absolute scorcher out there, guys." She stands up and stretches. "This is totes a day to tan. Or should I swim? I could tan and swim, why limit myself right? Seize the day!" </p><p>Lucas jumps out of bed and takes a look out of the window. "Hmm, I wouldn't mind lounging out in the sun."</p><p>Chelsea laughs out loud."Oh, Lucas! You're up. Funny how we're both up. We must be on the same wavelength--"</p><p>"I'm up too," I said, glaring at Chelsea with my arms crossed.</p><p>"So am I," Marisol says.</p><p>"And me." Bobby slides out from underneath the duvet."</p><p>"OK great, we're all up. So, Lucas, you were saying--" Chelsea tries to continue. Lucas cuts her off. "It's gorgeous out there, Oshun, fancy a swim?"</p><p>"Sure, right after breakfast. I'm starving!" And here comes Chelsea's random ass. "I'll go for a swim with you, Lucas. I mean, if you're looking for someone to swim with. Or to watch you swim."</p><p>Did I miss something here, or is Chelsea trying to graft on my man? I just went through hell and back to be with Lucas. I'm sorry Elijah had to be dumped, but it is what it is. I'm still going to do what I want. Periodt.</p><p>------------</p><p>I walk into the dressing room, and my chest tightens. The place is pretty dull without Priya's presence. Speaking of her...</p><p>"I mean, I didn't really know Priya as well as you guys, but I loved her shoes," Chelsea says</p><p>"That girl knew how to wear heels." Marisol agreed. </p><p>
  <em> Of course, she knows how to work it! </em>
</p><p>"She didn't warm to me." Shannon said, walking in, "But I understand. I did couple up with Rahim." Chelsea turns to Shannon, eyes wide with surprise. "Do you think she was still into him?"</p><p>
  <em> Not really. She did say he and she was going nowhere. </em>
</p><p>"I caught her looking a couple of times. Who could blame her."</p><p>Marisol expertly draws on her eyeliner before shaking her head. "No, I think she was looking for something real."</p><p>Here comes Hope's disrespectful ass. "She got what she deserved then."</p><p>I slammed my fist down on the makeup table. "Take it back."</p><p>"No, she was trying to steal Noah from me! I'm not sympathetic."</p><p>"Well, from one unsympathetic person to another, you should have gone home."</p><p>"But I didn't, so get over it."</p><p>"You do know every day that you are here, you still have to deal with me, right?" Hope went silent. Lottie cuts in, "I know I wasn't to start with, but she had great moments. She was one of the original girls."</p><p>"No, she wasn't. We are the original girls. She was the one who came in after and shook things up. Remember?"</p><p>"She still arrived day one, so she is an OG," I said. I'm going to make Hope's time she has left here miserable for bad-mouthing Priya.</p><p>"Oshun's right. Plus, she wasn't all bad." Lottie says. Shannon looks to me. "How are you feeling, Oshun? You guys seemed close."</p><p>"We are close. It sucks she had to go home over someone who actually deserves to go." Hope rolls her eyes. "I'm going to miss our chats, the banter, everything."</p><p>"Aw, Oshun." Marisol squeezes my shoulder and smiles. "You still have us." I look around at all the girls and put my face back in my hands. "Idi ti Mo wa nibi pẹlu awọn heifers wọnyi?" (Why am I left here with these heifers?)</p><p>Hope changes the subject. "It's strange knowing Noah's in our bed, but not next to me. Bless Bobby, he's practically built a fort between us, so I feel comfortable."</p><p>Lottie reassures her. "Well, you've got nothing to worry about with me. Noah came to bed fully clothed. I had to force him to take his shoes off..."</p><p>
  <em> So he doesn't have pajama pants or sweatpants to sleep in? </em>
</p><p>"I think it's cute. He's showing he's loyal, isn't he?" Chelsea says.</p><p>
  <em> She planted another chip on him. </em>
</p><p>Lottie sighs, "I just wish the guy I wanted was an option."</p><p>"Tell me about it." Lottie turns to look at Chelsea in shock. Chelsea blushes. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"</p><p>"So, you don't want to be with Gary?"</p><p>"Don't get me wrong, he's lovely..."</p><p>"But...?"</p><p>"I may have had my eye on someone else." Chelsea avoids eye contact with me and quickly goes back to doing her hair. I sighed.</p><p>
  <em> Looks like I have to scalp a bitch. </em>
</p><p>"Is anyone with the person they like?"</p><p>"I am." Shannon, Marisol, and I said.</p><p>"I was being rhetorical, but OK." Marisol starts sniffling. we all turn a look at her. "Can you smell that?" The girls all stop what they doing and begin to sniff the air.</p><p>"It doesn't smell like anything," Shannon says.</p><p>"Exactly! It smells normal."</p><p>"It used to smell like a sweet shop in here. Every morning it was like a different fruit." Lottie says, sniffing around.</p><p>"The minute Priya leaves, it smells like anyone's bathroom."</p><p>That's right. Priya had all the body sprays in the world. </p><p>"It's rubbish, not having her around," I said, after picking out a swimsuit and head behind the screen to change.</p><p>------</p><p>Bobby is cooking up a storm. He beats together a light, fluffy, pancake mix and ladies a spoonful into a pan. He chops up fruit and turns back to the pan and flips the pancake with one hand. A cheer goes up, and he smiles. Quickly a stack forms. Lottie helps him to plate up and take breakfast over to the other Islanders. I take a seat and watch Bobby effortlessly flip a perfect golden pancake. "Hope you are hungry, Oshun. Right there, we have a load of toppings."</p><p>Lottie pops back in the kitchen. "The magic is in the design, though."</p><p>"What do you fancy?"</p><p>"Berries and cream, s'il vous plaît."</p><p>Lottie draws on a pentagram with whip cream. She strategically places blueberries and sliced strawberries on the pancakes and slides me my plate.</p><p>"Breakfast and a summoning, huh?"</p><p>Lottie grins, "Bon appetit."</p><p>I take a bite out of it. It is amazing. "Bobby, this is delicious. What's inspired all this then?"</p><p>"I think we all deserve it. And I'm feeling really optimistic."</p><p>I hungrily work my way through the rest of my pancakes. I look at Bobby, who is smiling broadly as he makes up more batter. </p><p>
  <em> This doesn't mean I'm thrilled he pick Hope to stay in here. </em>
</p><p>"I've been mean to say that what you did for Hope and Noah is crazy. Like Noah, OK, I understand he stays, but Hope? All she'll do is put that leash back on him and force her storyline on everyone again."</p><p>Bobby shrugs. "If I had to pick again, it'll still be Hope." </p><p>
  <em> Dammit, Bobby! </em>
</p><p>"Besides that's what you do for your mates, Oshun. You help them when they need you."</p><p>
  <em> That right there is going to bite you on the ass. </em>
</p><p>"What are you guys talking about?" Lottie says, collecting dishes. I turn to Lottie. "Why did you have Noah couple up with you?"</p><p>"Er, because he and Hope are the greatest love story we'll ever know."</p><p>
  <em> What fucking blasphemy? I must be the only one smart enough to not fall for this bullshit. </em>
</p><p>"You know I'm tempted to just pour water on you to see if you melt." I grit my teeth. Lottie laughs. "I'm from a different land of Oz, babes."</p><p>"Honestly, I think this recoupling has worked out fine.." Bobby says. "It's obvious, Gary picked Chelsea because he fancies the pants off her." Lottie barges Bobby out of the way to put dirty bowls and plates in the sink. "Whoa, careful, Lozza!"</p><p>"Stop hogging the sink if you are not using it. I'm trying to clean up." Bobby raises an eyebrow and gets out of Lottie's way. "Everyone seems loved up. I think it all worked out." Lottie and I both rolled our eyes.</p><p>-----------------</p><p>I wandered to the over pool after working out with Gary, Rahim, and Graham. I had a talk with them about the changes in the Villa, plus I had to break the news to Gary that Chelsea is not happy in her couple with him. Of course, Gary is in denial. If only he heard what was said in the dressing room. Anyway, I join in on the conversation with Shannon, Lucas, and Chelsea. </p><p>"But imagine it smaller," Chelsea says.</p><p>Shannon seems confused. "Why would I want to do that? It's really disappointing when it's smaller then you expected."</p><p>"But it's so much cuter when it's smaller!"</p><p>"It's not about the cuteness. It's about satisfaction," Lucas says.</p><p>"Uh... What did I just walk in on?" I said. All three look at me.</p><p>"It's not what you think, babe. We're talking about Chelsea's obsession with making food tiny."</p><p>Chelsea turns to Lucas. "Because it's adorable. Mini pancakes, open-faced sandwiches, bite-sized bagels..."</p><p>"If you could make a lasagna bite-sized, that would be awesome."</p><p>"Or a micro curry," Shannon adds in.</p><p>"Give us your best tiny meal, Oshun," Chelsea says.</p><p>"Oh honey, you can't go wrong with fish and chips. A breaded fish goujon on top of a slice of fried potato with a mushy pea drizzle. Damn, I miss home."</p><p>"Ooooh, nice choice, babe." Me and Lucas high five. "All this tiny food talk has made me hungry. I'm going to go rustle up a snack."</p><p>"Bonus points if it's a tiny version of a bigger snack," Chelsea calls out as Lucas heads off to the kitchen leaving the three of you girls alone. Chelsea turns to Shannon and me. "Right, so back to our conversation from earlier."</p><p>"About no one being in the right couple? Yeah, well, I have tea on that. I was talking to Graham, Rahim, and Gary--" Chelsea cuts me off.</p><p>"OMG. What did you say? What did they say? Why won't you tell us what they said?"</p><p>"Maybe if you let the woman speak..." Shannon furrows her brows.</p><p>"As I was saying, I told them a bit about our chat in the dressing room."</p><p>Chelsea's jaw drops. "How heartbroken was Gary? Was he crushed? He's a softy inside. I can see that about him."</p><p>"Please, it was an utter waste. if Gary wants to believe his own shit, fine."</p><p>"I'm happy with Rahim. Don't want him thinking otherwise." Shannon adjusts her sunglasses.</p><p>"I like Gary, like how you like neon lights. Great in a bar, I just don't want one in my bedroom, kitchen, or living room." She shakes her head. "He wasn't my first choice. The recoupling messed things up."</p><p>"And who was your first choice?" I eyed Chelsea intently. She looks in the direction of the kitchen and blushes. "Uh, Chelsea, listen. I know you see us as friends and all. Understand even friends aren't exempt from these hands. I'm telling you kindly, put your eyes back in your head, and we won't have problems."</p><p>"I... He...It doesn't matter now." Chelsea gives me an apologetic look. "Hope and Lottie is in the same boat. I'm pretty sure Marisol has her eye on someone else. "</p><p>
  <em> Uh who???? </em>
</p><p>"What about you, Oshun?"</p><p>"I'm happy with Lucas. Yes, we had our shit, but it's different now. "</p><p>"Really?" Chelsea turns to Shannon. "Is she telling the truth, Shannon?"</p><p>
  <em> Seriously? </em>
</p><p>Shannon pauses and pulls down her sunglasses, carefully scans my face. I don't flinch for a second. She then pushes her sunglasses back up her nose. "She's telling the truth."</p><p>"How would Shannon know if I was lying?"</p><p>"It's her superpower. She can read people really well. There's no point lying."</p><p>"I can identify micro-expressions. Little things people do when they're bluffing." Shannon explained.</p><p>"It's what makes her an ace poker player."</p><p>"It's a useful talent. If you want, I can show you a few pointers."</p><p>
  <em> Hmm... this could be useful... </em>
</p><p>"Oh hell yeah. Teach me everything you know."</p><p>"Great! Let's head over to the loungers. You'll be an expert in no time." I head over to the loungers with Shannon. I see Chelsea getting out of the pool, heading to the kitchen.</p><p>
  <em> She better watch her back. </em>
</p><p>I take a seat by Shannon, and she turns on her side to face me. "Alright, let's do this."</p><p>"Alright, You need to be observant to be able to spot tells or a sign that a person is lying."</p><p>
  <em> I am ready to become a human lie detector. </em>
</p><p>"There are three ways to spot them. The first way is eye contact. Watch out for anyone that makes too much direct eye contact.</p><p>"So avoiding eye contact isn't the only way to tell if a person is lying?"</p><p>"Nope. Because everyone knows this fact, they overcompensate and prove they are telling the truth by making contact. "</p><p>
  <em> Good to know... </em>
</p><p>"The second way is the gestures. People who wave their hands about being empathetic can be trying to distract you. Same with enthusiastic nodders. They will nod like everything is great."</p><p>"Interesting. What's the third way?"</p><p>"Language. People who are bluffing tend to take the focus off themselves. They'll focus way more on other people. People will give themselves away. You just need to watch it. Spot the pattern or unusual behaviour."</p><p>
  <em> Oh, I am so going to abuse this ability. </em>
</p><p>"Thanks, Shannon. I'll go try it out."</p><p>"No worries. Have fun with it." Shannon puts her hands behind her head and settles in the sun as I wander off to the kitchen.</p><p>--------------</p><p>I'm filling up my water bottle when Lucas pops in, eating a toastie. "Hey! What's up?" Lucas looks me straight in the eyes and smiles. "Nothing. Everything's cool. What's up with you?"</p><p>I frown. "Are you sure? You look like you want to tell me something."</p><p>"So, a little bird told me that someone is pleased to be coupled up with me."</p><p>"That bird was Chelsea, wasn't it?" He nods. "You can't tell her anything."</p><p>"Can't say I'm surprised."</p><p>About You and I or Chelsea?"</p><p>"Both. Mostly You and me."</p><p>"Well, yeah. We got a good thing going on." I take a sip of my water bottle. It seems like Lucas has something else on his mind. "So Chelsea tried to flirt with me..."</p><p> "I noticed." I crossed my arms.</p><p>"Don't worry, babe. I shut down her advances."</p><p>"Who said I was worried? I trust you made the right decision."</p><p>"I did find it odd, though. Honestly, she may just be upset that Elijah isn't here. Like how Hope and Noah were saved, she thought that the same will happen to her and Elijah."</p><p>"Don't remind me Nope still here." I rolled my eyes. "I'll help a girl out to an extent, but when it came to that moment, sorry girl. It was my choice, and I stand by that. " I take Lucas's hand in mine. He gazes at me. His fingers run along my arm. He pulls me in dramatically, bends over and kisses me. My knees go weak, and insides turn to butter. Lucas fixes me with his smouldering stare again. Heat rushes to my cheeks.</p><p>
  <em> Fuck. How does he do that? </em>
</p><p>"You're very cute when you're flustered."</p><p>"My body reacts this way to you. I can’t help it."</p><p>"I'm doing my job then." He winks, making my insides do somersaults.</p><p>
  <em> Dammit... </em>
</p><p>"You're terrible."</p><p>"You love it, though."</p><p>"Not as much as you love this." I lean back in and teasingly bit his lip. His eyes widen and blush. "Who's flustered now?"</p><p>"No fair!"</p><p>"All is fair in love and war, hun." Just as we were about to kiss again. "I have a text!" I hear Gary's voice. We both groan. I gazed at Lucas and sigh."So much for having a moment." </p><p>"Yeah. We should head outside," Lucas says, pouting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. It's the Newlywed-uh, Mr. and Mrs game.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mr and Mrs. game.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Islanders gather around the fire pit, the boys on one side and the girls on the other. Each of us has a marker, and dry erase boards. Today's challenge is the Mr. and Mrs. It's pretty much the newlywed game, except none of us are married. Marisol smiles confidently as she takes her place in front of the scoreboard. "Islanders! It's time to see how well you know your partners in today's challenge."</p><p>"Let me at those questions." Bobby jumps in his seat. "Hobby for the win!"</p><p>"There's no way you're winning this, Bobby." Lottie tuts.</p><p>"That's fighting talk. Don't underestimate my powers of observation."</p><p>Marisol clears her throat. "We'll start with the boys. What did your girl want to be when she grew up?" Everyone starts furiously scribbling on their boards.</p><p>Oh, man, how is Lucas going to guess this...</p><p>"Right, Lucas, tell us what Oshun wanted to be when she grew up.</p><p>"I had no idea, so I guessed a unicorn." That earned a few laughs from the Islanders. I flipped my board over. "Laugh if you will, but he nailed it. I so wanted to be a unicorn. It was the glittery horn."</p><p>"And I know how much you love glitter."</p><p>"Absolutely smashing it, babes."</p><p>Marisol looks at Gary. "Gary, you're next."</p><p>"Chelsea is always happy and sunshiny, so I put..." He flips his board confidently. "Weather Reporter." The girls burst out laughing. "Gary! I wanted to be a show jumper! Who wants to grow up to be a weather Reporter? We hate weather reporters."</p><p>"Hope did." Noah blurts out. The girls all turn and look at Hope in surprise. She sheepishly turns her board, and it says 'Weather Girl.' "I didn't want to say anything while we were in Casa Amor."</p><p>"Noah! You can only answer questions about Lottie!" Marisol frowns.</p><p>"Automatic disqualification!" I shouted.</p><p>"You're taking this way too serious, Oshun." Noah sneered.</p><p>"And? I play how I want. You just have to ask Hope's permission." Before Hope said anything, Bobby jumps in. "Well, I got that wrong, I said, 'Mime.' Over to you, ladies. Where did your partner have their first kiss?"</p><p>
  <em>Shit, I don't even know this.</em>
</p><p>"Let's see Oshun. Where did Lucas have his first kiss?"</p><p>"I guess and said on a yacht."</p><p>He flipped his board over and grins. "Got it in one." </p><p>After a few rounds, Gary and Chelsea still haven't scored. Me and Lucas are tied with Shannon and Rahim for the lead. Lucas and I are just in our seats, cheering, dancing, and singing the 'Hey' song. Marisol asked another question to the boys. "What was the name of your girl's first pet?" </p><p>The Islanders scribble away furiously. Gary scratches his head baffled. Noah takes a look at Bobby's board and shakes his head. Bobby writes something else down, and Noah shakes his head again.</p><p>
  <em> Cheat all you want, Me and Lucas are winning this. </em>
</p><p>"What was the name of your Shannon's first pet, Rahim?"</p><p>"Shannon doesn't share a lot, but I remember her talking about her cat, Mr. Meowgi."</p><p>"Nice!" I noded to Shannon. Her lips curl into a smile. "Thanks. I was really into The Karate Kid."</p><p>"Right. Lucas, you're up." Marisol points to Lucas.</p><p>"I'm feeling confident. I remember you talking about it on our first date. It's Jon." Rahim shakes his head in disbelief. "No one names a pet Jon." Everyone looks at me, and I proudly turn my board around. "His full name was Jon Talbain. I still have all three Darkstalkers games."</p><p>The next question was about the boys' favourite food for life. Chelsea and Gary are finally on the board.</p><p>"I'm going to guess his nan's roast dinner." She was unsure until Gary jumps in the air and pumps his fist." Yes! Get in!"</p><p>"No way. I got it right! I can't believe it. We finally got one right! Put it on the board, Bobby. Do it now!"</p><p>"Welcome to the game, guys," Bobby says as he puts a line on the column with Chelsea and Gary is written. "Marisol, what did you put for Graham's meal for life?"</p><p>"I put some kind of fish." Graham looks disappointed. "Babe, it's my grandma's dressed crab. It's the best thing you will ever eat. Tops a roast." There's silence, except for Lucas and me going 'oooooh'. The Islanders all turn to look at Gary. Gary raises an eyebrow. "My nan's roast dinner is the best thing anyone will ever eat."</p><p>"My grandma's crab will blow your nan's roast right out of the water."</p><p>"Your nan could dress that crab in her Sunday's best; it ain't beating my nan's roast."</p><p>Bobby tries to calm them down. Gary and Graham still go back and forth. "Oshun, what did you say?"</p><p>"Fish and Chips. A classic." I look over to Lucas as he flips his board. "You know me so well."</p><p>Then there were boys' celebrity crushes. </p><p>I held up my board, "Teyana Taylor!"</p><p>And girls' biggest pet peeves...</p><p>Lucas puts his board up, "Hope." Hope hating ass frowns. "Hey!"</p><p>I cackled. "I said Hope and mansplainers." Hope sits there and crosses her arms. Shannon nods. "Don't get me started with mansplainers. Totally get this every time I join a poker game."</p><p>"What do you do?"</p><p>"Beat them and offer to give them pointers."</p><p>"But what if a guy just knows more about something?" Gary asks.</p><p>"The problem is assuming that you know more about something. We've all been there when some self-important jerk decides to explain something you already know." The girls collective;y nod in agreement.</p><p>"But why don't you just tell them that you know what you are talking about?" Rahim asks.</p><p>"Oh, we never thought of that!" Shannon's sarcasm is as sharp as mine. "Oh, wait, we do. All the time. But they ignore it."</p><p>"Plus, you're doing it right now, Rahim." I pointed out. He sinks in his seat. "Sorry."  </p><p>Finally, we were done with the game. Bobby tallies up the scores. </p><p>"The winners are Lucas and Oshun!" We both high fived each other and linked arms.</p><p>
  <em> "....We are the champions </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No time for losers </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 'Cause we are the champions  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> of the world!" </em>
</p><p>Just then, my phone beeps. "I got a text!"</p><p>
  <strong> Congratulations Lucas and Oshun! There's a special treat waiting for you in the kitchen to help you cool down your burning love. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> #justdesserts #iceicebaby </strong>
</p><p>"Mate, it's ice lollies. I know it is!" Gary says. Bobby looks over at Lucas and me. "You know sharing is caring, right?"</p><p>"You'll have to beat us to the kitchen. Run, Lucas!" We all jumped up and sprinted off in the direction of the kitchen.</p><p>---------</p><p>All of us are now hanging by the pool enjoying ice lollies that Lucas and I won. I was going to share it with some people. Not everyone.</p><p>"So, did anyone else think it was a bit tame?" Graham asked. I nodded, "Way too PG for me. I wanted to hear some naughty secrets and embarrassing sex stories."</p><p>"Oshun gets it! So why don't we grab the boards and keep on playing?" Everyone cheers and gathers around on beanbags, each clutching a board and an ice lolly. "Welcome to Naughty Mr. and Mrs. Ibrahim, where's the strangest place Shannon's ever had sex?"</p><p>"I know this one. On a pool table." Shannon jumps in, "It was more uncomfortable than strange. Hr hadn't cleared the table, so I kept getting hit by random balls."</p><p>Graham turns to Gary. "What about Chelsea, Gary? Think you can figure this one out?"</p><p>"I've put 'Blackpool.'" We all looked at him with confusion. "It haunts my dreams! The room was opposite an illumination of the seven dwarves. It was like they were watching."</p><p>Uh...</p><p>"OK, I think Marisol did bits in...a library." Marisol looks at Graham, frowning. "I would never do bits in a library. People are there to learn. The strangest place I've done it in is... a nightclub!" There's silence. Marisol's smile is replaced with a pout. "Oh, come on. It's strange! Who does it in a nightclub?" Lucas's hand goes up. Followed by Lottie, Bobby, Graham, Gary, Shannon, and Rahim. For some reason, everyone looks at me like I'm going to raise my hand.</p><p>"Not my scene, y'all. I go to a nightclub to dance and drink. That's all."</p><p>"Well then, Lucas, tell us where Oshun has done it."</p><p>"I said in the balcony of a theater." I stared at Lucas. "Never will I ever disgrace the theater like that. I've done it in a bounce house."</p><p>"The ones you see at children's birthday parties?" Marisol asks.</p><p>"We did it after the children left. It's actually quite fun." After a few rounds, the real questions start to come out.</p><p>"I've got one. Boys, what's your favourite position?" Lottie asks.</p><p>"I think we can all guess." Marisol gives a sly smile. Bobby butt in. "You shouldn't assume. The internet is full of bad ideas waiting to be tested out."</p><p>Lottie grins, "He makes a good point. Oshun, you're up first! What's Lucas's go-to position?"</p><p>I bit my lip. "I said anyway he could bend me." The girls cheered and look to Lucas, who smirks and proudly holds up his board to cheers from the boys. "I put doggy."</p><p>I quirked a brow. "Oh, please, everyone likes doggy. I was prepared to hear something like the wheelbarrow, the piledriver, the spread eagle, traditional and doing it on a handstand, the pancake..."</p><p>"What's the pancake?" Chelsea asked. </p><p>"I'm glad you asked, Uh, Lucas, you mind helping me demonstrate?" I lie on my back as Lucas lays on top of me with my legs on his shoulder. </p><p>"Oshun, anyone can do that," Lottie says.</p><p>"True, but if you are limber..." Lucas grabs both my ankles, leans in more, and pins them to the ground. I am literally folded in half.  Everyone gasps and applauds. Lottie grins, "OK, well played."</p><p>"If you think that's impressive, wait until you see the Viennese Oyster."</p><p>"Show us later. Marisol, what floats Graham's boat?"</p><p>"I said, pushing her up against the wall." Graham's jaw drops, and for a moment, he is lost for words. Marisol smiles sweetly, and his cheeks flush. "Um... I put reverse cowgirl, but that sounds much better..."</p><p>Lottie directs her attention to Hope. "Hope, what do you think Bobby likes?" Hope flips her board. "I said Bobby liked spooning. Sorry, Bobby, I can't think of you that way."</p><p>"You'd better cover your eyes then. I put 'lying on your side with your leg over.'</p><p>"Still spooning, Bobby." I said.</p><p>"But it's easy."</p><p>"I think Gary's a missionary man. He's quite traditional." Chelsea says. Gary puffs out his chest. "Sex is where I'm a pioneer. Steel yourselves for a real sex position." He turns over his board to reveal..."It's called the helicopter. I don't really know how to explain it."</p><p>Bobby jumps up. "I'll help you out, pal." Bobby eagerly runs over. Gary puts him into various positions while he windmills his arms and thrusts his hips.</p><p>
  <em>Oh my...</em>
</p><p>"This is a lot of work, Gary. You should try mine, it's dead easy." Chelsea stares in horror, and the other Islanders cry with laughter. "You can't be serious? Why do you keep doing that with your hands? What's it helping with?"</p><p>"Oh, you'll see," Gary smirks suggestively.</p><p>"I seriously never want to find out." Chelsea scooches away from Gary. The sky turns orange and pink, and laughter continues to fill the air as the game draws to a close. It was my turn to ask a question.</p><p>"Most embarrassing moment mid bits! Lucas, you go first."</p><p>"So I was around this girl's place, and I had to go pee, I got confused on the way back and went into the wrong room. I ended up in bed with her parents." The Islanders burst into laughter. It wasn't funny. I've never left a house so quickly in my life." He turns to me. "You go."</p><p>"OK, on time, I was dating this guy who was my cast mate for three weeks. We had a movie date at my apartment. One thing led to another, so you know how that goes. But mid bits, the dude cries out in pain. I asked him what's wrong? He said I'm clawing up his back too deep. But my hands weren't on his back. Turns out, it was my cat had jumped on his back. I was making so much noise, she probably thought I was being attacked."</p><p>After a few more rounds, the of the game runs out, and we call it a day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Islanders Court. The filler no one asked for.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Courtroom drama. Oshun puts her acting to work.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>In the criminal justice system, stupid based offenses are considered, especially when pointless and a waste of time.</p><p>In Love Island, the dedicated producers who believe this will entertain I don't know who clearly haven't a clue that filler episodes are a hit and miss. The Islanders also goes along with this schtick. These are their stories.</p><p>
  <strong>  Insert Law &amp; Order sound effects right here. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> 8:45 pm, kitchen </strong>
</p><p>The girls rush across the lawn to find Rahim trying to keep Gary and Graham apart. Somehow I knew they were going to get into at some point. What they were about to get into it over, well, that is a different story. "Come on, then, hard man!" Graham yelled.</p><p>"Let go of me, Rahim! I could have him." Gary is trying to get around Rahim. "Just calm down, man."</p><p>"Let them fight! Let them fight! Let them fight!" I chanted. Rahim looks over at me. "Not helping!" Noah runs in and stands between the boys. Rahim's trying to calm Graham. The Islanders gather around to get to the bottom of this. I'm still in the background chanting and clapping in between, "We want tables!"</p><p>"Oshun, please." Marisol squeezes past me. "What's going on here?"</p><p>Graham speaks first. "Ask him! I won't have people going around making accusations about me."</p><p>Lottie cuts in, "What happened, Gary?" </p><p>"I went to make myself a cuppa like I always do, but someone didn't put the lid on the milk properly. Next thing you know, there's milk everywhere, and he's standing there laughing." </p><p>Graham frowns at him. "Since when was it a crime to laugh?"</p><p>"I know it was you! You put the milk back sloppily, and now my cuppa's ruined."</p><p>"You see what I'm talking about? Accusations!"</p><p>"Seriously, you guys are fighting over a cuppa. What a waste." I facepalm. "To think I was going to run and change into my referee gear..."</p><p>"It is a waste, Oshun." Gary waving the milk carton. "And I can't make another. That was the last of the milk!"</p><p>Graham turns to him. "You what? So now none of us can have a cuppa?"</p><p>"That backfired on you a bit, didn't it."</p><p>"I wasn't raised in a barn. I know how to put the top back on the milk!"</p><p>"A likely story." </p><p>"You're so ham-fisted. You didn't realize it was you doing it. I bet it's you who's been fingering the fruit too."</p><p>"Who's doing what to the fruit now?" Lottie had a puzzled look on her face. Rahim throws his hands up. "Oh come on, don't act like you haven't noticed. The fruit's always covered in fingerprints, and it's because someone's been aggressively fingering it!"</p><p>"Well, that sounds like a job for the Special Victims Unit," I whispered to Lucas, who slide up next to me. He giggles. Rahim looks over at Marisol accusingly. Marisol catches him looking. "Why are you looking at me like that?"</p><p>"You spend a lot of time picking your fruit..."</p><p>"If you got something to say, Rahim, just come out and say it."</p><p>I spoke up. "Fuck the fruit, what about the crisps in the pool! Like can a girl get a snack sometime!" Lucas looks at me. "Babe, it was one time! I lost my hold on the bowl! But what about all the hair in the shower drain? It's disgusting." He shoots a look at Chelsea. "Why did you look at me? If it's anyone's hair in the drain, it's Lottie's." Lottie glares at her. "Don't put this on me, eyeliner thief!"</p><p>Chelsea gasps and raises her hands to her eyes. "I borrowed this from Shannon!" The sound of bickering is interrupted by loud banging. </p><p>"EVERYONE QUIET!" Silence falls on the kitchen, and everyone turns to see a concerned Bobby banging his shoe on the kitchen top. "What is wrong with you all? We were having an ace day, and now you're all yelling in the kitchen."</p><p>"But the milk Bobby..." Gary still waves the milk bottle around. </p><p>"It was me. I used the milk and didn't screw the lid on properly. Sorry, I ruined your cuppa."</p><p>"It's not just the milk, though. " Marisol says.</p><p>"I'm sure we can sort this out in a civilized way."</p><p>Gary furrows his brows. "Who put you in charge? That makes you some kind of judge?" Bobby suddenly looks thoughtful. "Maybe it does..."</p><p>Marisol smiles, "If he gets to be the judge, I want to be the witness!" Rahim joins in. "I'll testify the fruit case!"</p><p>"I want to be the courtroom secretary. You know the lady who types everything." Marisol turns to her. "The stenographer."</p><p>"Yeah, I wanna be her!"</p><p>"I don't think we're going to need that, Chelsea," Noah says.</p><p>"What is this a courtroom drama?" Graham asked. I shrug my shoulders, then strike a dramatic pose. "Well, the stage is calling..."</p><p>"Order in the court!" Everyone turns their attention back on Bobby. "Reconvene at the firepit in ten minutes. Judge Bobby is the law!"</p><p>----------------</p><p>
  <strong> Insert Law &amp; Order sound effect again. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Ten minutes later... </strong>
</p><p>"Why is Bobby taking so..." Lottie says, but then her expression changed. "You have got to be kidding me..." We waited around the fire pit for Bobby. We turn around to see what Lottie pointed at. Sure enough, that was Bobby. Dude has a cape and a tea towel on his head. This was hysterical.</p><p>"That's my cape, Bobby!" I stopped laughing for a moment. "Is that a tea towel on your head?"</p><p>Bobby bangs the kitchen mallet. "Order! Order in my court!"</p><p>"Calm down, Lottie. We'll never get to the end of this otherwise." Graham crosses his arms. Gary scans him over. "Check out the bailiff."</p><p>"I'm not the bailiff. I just want to get this over and done with." Then Bobby adds in "The court will respect the authority of Bailiff Graham." Graham sighs and facepalms. Bobby scrolls through his phone and nods. "The first case on my list is the case of the bruised fruit." </p><p>Rahim raised his hand. "That's my case. I'll be defending with the help of Shannon." </p><p>"Who is the accused?"</p><p>"We think Marisol did it." </p><p>"And who will be defending Marisol?"</p><p>"I will, your honour." I stepped forward, with a southern American accent. Bobby looks at me, confused. "Uh, Oshun, what's with the accent?"</p><p>"Oshun? Sorry, sugar. I don't know anyone by that name, and I don't have an accent, y'all do. The name is Maybelle Clementine. I am an attorney and heiress to the Clementine fruit farm that's been around for four generations. So if anyone knows fruit, that be me."</p><p>Marisol leans over to me. "Thanks, babe."</p><p>"Nothin' to it."</p><p>"So basically someone keeps touching up the fruit to the fruit to the point it's getting bruised. I've been monitoring the fruit situation closely because it's such a big part of my diet. All evidence points to Marisol being the culprit."</p><p>"Objection!" Marisol shouted.</p><p>"Overruled!" Bobby faces Graham. "Bailiff Graham, escort the accused directly to jail!" </p><p>"I'm not the bailiff." Graham doesn't want to be involved at all. I don't blame him. The only reason I'm doing this because it's acting. Nothing more, nothing less.</p><p>"That's not how that works..." Marisol says. Of course, her panties would be in a twist over the whole court thing. I don't think she gets this is a spoof.</p><p>"Order, order!" Bobby bangs the gavel. "Now Os-i mean, Miss Clementine, can you tell us your side of the story, please?"</p><p>"Thank you kindly. Now, I do declare this here is a witch hunt!"</p><p>"That's a bit harsh. I just want her to stop ruining the fruit!"</p><p>"There's no need to pitch a hissy fit, Rahim."</p><p>"Miss Clementine, what do you have to say for your client?"</p><p>"I can spy a liar when I see one, and Marisol is sweet as a peach." I look to Shannon, and she nods in agreement.</p><p>"I've seen it with my own eyes, your honour."</p><p>"You saw nothin'! you're as blind as a Bessie bug."</p><p>"What does that even mean! Look, I see Marisol go to the bowl every morning and squeeze the fruit." Bobby gives an exaggerated gasp. "You ruined that mango!"</p><p>Rahim gives a satisfied smirk. "I sustain my case." Noah shakes his head at him. "Pretty sure that's not what sustain means." Rahim makes eye contact with Bobby, then looks over at me.</p><p>
  <em> You're not winning this case! </em>
</p><p>"Now hold your horses there. Your honour, if I may, I like to ask the court a question."</p><p>"I'll allow it."</p><p>I turn to the rest of the Islanders. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the court. Show of hands if y'all touch the fruit." Gary slowly puts his hand up. Hope follows suit. Then, Lottie, Graham, and Bobby. "Now you see, almost everyone been squeezin' the fruit. And as someone who has grown up on a fruit farm, this is what we do. I mean, how else you are gonna know if it's ripe." Everyone nods in agreement, and Rahim shakes his head.</p><p>"Jury, your decision?" Bobby glances over at Hope as she stands up. "The jury finds Marisol innocent."</p><p>"I rule that Ibrahim is the new ripeness checker. Any fruit that isn't ripe put it at the bottom of the bowl. That way, nobody else has to check it." He bangs the mallet. Rahim pumps his fist in the air. "Yes, no one fingers the fruit but me!."</p><p>"And on one should use the verb 'finger' again," Lottie says. Bobby bangs the mallet twice. "The next case...um What does Haha in Drake mean?"</p><p>"Ooh, that's hair in drain!" Chelsea waves her hand. "Objection! That's me!" Marisol jumps up, exasperated. "Can everyone stop using objection for everything. That's not how you use it."</p><p>"Disorder! Disorder!" I really want to take that mallet from Bobby. "Bailiff Graham, can you handle this?"</p><p>"I've said I'm not...Oh, what's the point in arguing." He sighs and turns to Marisol. "Marisol, you're going to have to lower your voice."</p><p>"Sorry, bailiff. It's just that lawyers only say objection when..." Graham folds his arms and looks sternly at Marisol. She had stopped mid-sentence and sits down. Chelsea continues pleading her case. She is "...But we've all got hair, so there is a possibility it could be your hair too. "</p><p>"It's definitely the girl's hair," Lucas says. The girls and guys get into an argument causing Bobby to bang the mallet.</p><p>Gary steps forward. "I am going to defend the lads." </p><p>"Sustained."</p><p>"What's a matter with all of you? It was those skirts that trotted up and down the place that left their hair in the drain, see." I said. Now I'm a person of the 1920s. Bobby looks over. "Miss Clementine, what happened to your voice?"</p><p>"Miss Clementine? What do I look like, some upstage deb? I'm Bernie Silver from the Weekly Word, see. I'm just here to get the scoop of the hair drain fiasco. I have deadlines to make here."</p><p>"Ooh, will you help me, Bernie?" Chelsea ask.</p><p>"Absolutely."</p><p>"Yay! OK, I call Lucas as my first witness." Lucas looks confused as he stands up and turns to face Chelsea. "This morning, you used the shower."</p><p>"Just like most days," Lucas says.</p><p>"And when you went in, did you notice any hair in the drain?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Really? Because there was definitely hair in the drain, and I remember thinking your hair looked perfect."</p><p>"Thanks." He smiles.</p><p>"It looks lovely, really shiny. What kind of shampoo do you use?"</p><p>I rolled my eyes. "We can sit here and bump guns on Lucas's nifty hair, but we're here about the hair in the drain."</p><p>"Oops, sorry. Got a little sidetrack there. Did you clear your hair out of the drain?"</p><p>"I didn't see anything in the drain. I was too busy enjoying the shower to notice anything."</p><p>"Oh, I'm the same way. I just totally zone one."</p><p>I spoke up. "Objection! All I hear is a bunch of hooey."</p><p>"Wait, what?" Chelsa looks at me, confused. I lean over to whisper in my normal voice, "Nonsense, babe."  </p><p>"I've gone off one, haven't I? Sorry, that'll be the ADHD again. I swear it made sense in my head. I don't mean to. My attention can be all over the place sometimes."</p><p>"I've got a mate with ADHD." Gary asks, "He's a great lad. You two together... no one would get a word edgeways."</p><p>"Yeah, it can drive people a bit mad. Sorry."</p><p>"You've gone nothing to be sorry about, Chels." </p><p>"Yeah, we love your chat Chels," Bobby adds in. She beams, then clears her throat and carries on."Right, so Lucas tells us if it was your lovely hair in the drain this morning."</p><p>"Pretty sure it wasn't." Chelsea looks flustered and looks at me. "Is he lying?"</p><p>I shake my head. "He's square."</p><p>"Oh, fudge. You can go Lucas." Lucas walks back over with the rest of the 'jury.' "I'd like to call my next witness...Judge Bobby!" Bobby looks at the jury. "Is she allowed to call the judge?"</p><p>"The judge is supposed to stay neutral," Noah says.</p><p>"It's about when I caught you the other day..."</p><p>"Oh. I'll make an exception then."</p><p>"Right. Judge Bobby, what were you doing in the shower the other day?" </p><p>"I was watching Gary use a poking device he'd fashioned to unblock the drain. He had pulled out a massive lump of hair." The Islanders all have a look of disgust. Lottie stands up. "I like the court to know I feel physically sick, having to listen to this."</p><p>"Noted."</p><p>"Now tell the court what you said when you say that lump of hair." Chelsea continued her questioning. Bobby pauses and looks at Gary, who has crossed his arms and is staring at Bobby intensely. "I don't remember..." Bobby scratched his nose, and Shannon whispers over to me. "Did you see how he scratched his nose before he said that?"</p><p>I whispered back. "That's a tell, right?"</p><p>"Absolutely. Never seen him do it before."</p><p>"Objection, see! The witness is a bit hinky!" Bobby looks over at me. "What?"</p><p>"Suspicious, I believe your lying." in my normal voice again.</p><p>"I'm not lying, my mind went blank. I remember now. I said, 'Look, Gary, it's all the hair you've lost since you came to the Villa.'" Stifled laughter can be heard. Gary whips round to see where it's coming from and stops. "This has gone off long enough. What's the final verdict here?"</p><p>"Since we don't have any idea who's hair it is, every time someone clears the hair out of the drain, they can have an extra shot of wheatgrass."</p><p>"Ugh, I hate wheatgrass," I said, my voice still normal. "It tastes like compost."</p><p>"Too bad! This is the court's final decision." He bangs the mallet." Next case, the mystery knickers."</p><p>"Finally!" Lottie yelled. "Let me go and fetch the evidence." Lottie runs off towards the Villa and is back in a few moments with a pair of knickers that she holds up.</p><p>
  <em> Wow. Look at those pants...wait a good goddamn minute...they're mine! I was wondering where those were. </em>
</p><p>"I found these down the side of my bed."</p><p>"You wanted to show us your panties?" Gary asked.</p><p>"They're not mine!" Rahim quirks an eyebrow. "You mean..."</p><p>"Exactly, someone was fooling around in my bed and forgot their knickers." She points in my direction and smiles. "Babe, it's so obviously you."</p><p>"Shows what you know."</p><p>"I know you're guilty."</p><p>Marisol steps forward. "I'll defend Oshun." </p><p>"That's nice of you."</p><p>"You defended me. It's the least I can do." She leans in my ear. "They're yours, aren't they?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"I've got you." Bobby clears his throat, looking at me. "So, who are you now?"</p><p>"I'm Oshun. The hell you mean?"</p><p>"Wha...I thought for sure you be another character.."</p><p>"I take my art seriously, Judge Bobby."</p><p>"Let's have a look at these knickers then." Marisol keeps the underwear at arm's length and holds them up to the light. "They're well nice."</p><p>"Everyone knows you are fashionable. This is clearly high-end lingerie." Lottie says. "Oshun, your the most forward person in the Villa. You'd have no problems doing bits in my bed. Or anyone else's for that matter." She right. I have no problem doing bits in other people's beds. But the gag is I hadn't done that the entire time I've been here. So now I'm gonna have sex in everyone's bed.</p><p>"I think they belong to you, Lottie. You're just trying to blame Oshun." Marisol says. I lean into Marisol. "You know they're not hers."</p><p>"It's called reasonable doubt. I saw it on The Good Wife."</p><p>"It was in my bed!" 

Bobby interrupts. "We're going around in circles here. Oshun, are these your exotic pants or not?"</p><p>I cooly look to Lottie. "You want answers?"</p><p>"I think I'm entitled to it!"</p><p>"You want answers?!"</p><p>"I want the truth!"</p><p>"You can't handle the truth!" Time to kick up the dramatics. "Babe, we live in a world that girls have needs, and those needs have to be met by someone that knows how to please me. Who's gonna do it? You? Anyone, not named Lucas?" I see Lucas in the corner of my eye with a goofy grin. "Besides, I have a greater assortment of panties than you can possibly fathom. You assume those are mine, and you assume I fucked in your bed. You have that luxury. You have the luxury of not knowing what I know: those could belong to anyone, while gross, probably someone's looking for them. And my existence, while alluring and gorgeous to everyone, isn't looking for them!" </p><p>I eye Lottie up and down, give her a light chuckle. "You don't want the truth, you use words like 'girl code,' 'loyalty.' You use these words as the backbone of a life spent defending something. In the end, it's used as a punchline. I have neither the time nor the inclination to explain myself to a girl who is wishy-washy and then questions the manner in which I've said it! I would rather you just asked 'Do these belong to anyone,' and went on your way. Otherwise, I suggest you pick up your tea leaves and read what it says. Either way, I don't give a damn what you think you are entitled to!"</p><p>I hear Chelsea talking to Shannon. "She's good."</p><p>"No, kidding. I've seen that movie many times. She's definitely Col. Jessup." I hear Shannon say.</p><p>"Stop stalling, Oshun! Are these your pants?"</p><p>"I was nowhere-</p><p>"Are these your pants?!"</p><p>"YOU'RE GODDAMN RIGHT THEY ARE!" Marisol gawks at me. "Don't confess!"</p><p>"I knew it!"</p><p>"But how they ended up in your bed, I have no idea," Bobby looks at Lottie and then at me before giving his ruling. "Let's all agree to keep our undies on or at least localized to our own beds." He bangs the mallet and sighs. "Right, I'm tired. Judge Bobby's court is adjourned!"</p><p>"Wait," Hope says. "Aren't we forgetting something?"</p><p>"The night-time noise!" Noah says. </p><p>"About that..." I said, grabbing everyone's attention. "The noise came from Rahim. Good night, everybody!" I head inside for bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. NO👏 MORE👏 NEW👏 HOES👏 WE'RE👏 FULL!👏</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two new girls drop in the Villa and Oshun isn't having it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Songs: Barbie Tingz by Nicki Minaj<br/>Loyalty by Kendrick Lamar and Rihanna</p><p> </p><p>PJs- https://m.shein.com/us/Letter-Hem-Velvet-Bra-Dolphin-Hem-Shorts-Set-p-669901-cat-1780.html?url_from=adplaswtwop07181224200S&amp;gclid=Cj0KCQjwj7v0BRDOARIsAGh37irewAqEWvU0ftxvCSCFh-z36380ylw14x76O5MtWaQ3nuVcOf4HY0UaAkF7EALw_wcB&amp;ref=us&amp;rep=dir&amp;ret=mus</p><p>Day Outfit- https://www.amazon.com/ESONLAR-Womens-Strappy-Bottoms-Swimsuit/dp/B07DXG9MRN</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning we're all in the kitchen, having breakfast. Somehow this conversation is geared towards eggs. I know I'm one for random chats, but this is just making me more hungry.</p><p>"It's got to be poached egg! They're classy. Eggs Benedict to start the day, that's luxury." Rahim says. Bobby just shakes his head at him. "What are you talking about? It's just a pretentious dippy egg covered in fancy mayo."</p><p>"It's delicious is what it is."</p><p>"Think about it, the dippy egg is best. You get to cut up your toast into wee soldiers who sacrifice themselves to the almighty yolk!" Lottie and Hope stare at Bobby. "What? It's fun." </p><p>"Aww, you and your wee dippy soldiers." Hope coos. </p><p>"You are adorable, Bobby." Lottie grins as she and Hope sandwich Bobby in a cuddle, and his cheeks flush. I know this must pains all the Bobby stans out there.</p><p>"Hope, will you make me a dippy egg? Pleeease." Bobby asked with a puppy dog pout. "Aww, who could say no to that face?" She squeezes Bobby's cheek, and he blushes. Hope, you better pray his fans are not surrounding the Villa with pitchforks and torches.</p><p>"Yes! Today is off to an awesome start. What about you, Oshun? How do you like your eggs?"</p><p>I take a sip of my orange juice. "Scrambled all the way. Put some cheese, ham, and spicy peppers, your all set."</p><p>"That's your fave, is it?" Lucas quirks a brow. "What the lady wants, she gets."</p><p>"Making me breakfast, are you? Your such a sweetie."</p><p>"I'm very sweet when I want to be." He smoulders as I pull him in for a kiss. "Mmm, you taste sweet too." </p><p>"Get a room, you two." Lottie says, "Anyway, I like my eggs sunny side up." </p><p>
  <em> Oh, the irony... </em>
</p><p>"I thought you'd try to hide their light with beans, Queen of Darkness." Bobby joked. "Oh, there'll be beans. Who said there wouldn't be?" Lottie elbows Bobby, and he pokes he back playfully.</p><p>"Eggs are good, but eggy bread is better. It's like upgraded toast." Lucas says. I see Gary is licking his lips. "Ooh, eggy bread. With ketchup."</p><p>Marisol almost chokes on her coffee. "That sounds disgusting." </p><p>"It hits the spot. Right, I'm starved! Let's eat." The clatter of cutlery and laughter fills the kitchen as the Islanders enjoy their breakfast spread. The morning is starting off nicely. </p><p>"I totally love the vibe in the Villa today. Everyone is just this big massive ball of positivity." Chelsea says. Gary nods, "Too right. I could get used to life like this. No worries, no drama..."</p><p>"Yeah, it's OK...I guess." Graham really sounds disappointed. Marisol puts her hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong, Graham? Are you missing the danger of the open sea?"</p><p>"No, just when things are this calm on the boat, it normally means a storm's coming." When Graham said that, I wanted him to be wrong about it. In fact, I wanted to stomp him all the way to Davey Jones's Locker for jinxing it. Shannon sees two figures crossing the lawn to meet us. "Who's That?"</p><p>"No Way!" Chelsea looks to where Shannon is looking. "New People!"</p><p>Lottie gets up from her seat. "Are they boys? Tell me they're boys." Bobby, Lucas, and Gary shoot up out of their seats. Bobby spoke first. "No, they're girls."</p><p>I slam my utensils down on my plate and groan. "Are you serious? New hoes? Un-fucking-believable!" Why now when we have ten days left in this damn show? Ugh, at least I have on sexy PJs. </p><p>A tall, glamorous woman strides out of the Villa and towards the group. "Queens in the Villa! Heeeey, everyone!" There's also an athletic build woman that follows quickly behind. "This is like doing the reverse walk of shame in reverse! I swear I've woken up here before. Morning!"</p><p>Elisa and Jo, my goodness, these are the two people we didn't need here. I'm familiar with Elisa. I actually follow her on Instagram and see her makeup tutorials on YouTube. What baffles me is that all the wigs she has worn in her vids, she comes on this show with this shake and go mess on her head. Hell it not even that, it's just a go. It just went. Around the corner and back again. Jo, she just complains. A lot. Her facial expressions creep me out, especially when she smiles and sticks her tongue out. I just want to yell 'put that thing back where it came from or so help me...!' </p><p>Graham and Gary exchange a look and make a dash over to the girls. Lucas in hot pursuit...of a potential ass-whooping he about to collect. Did he forget about that whole situation with that weasel in a blanket? It happened just three days ago!</p><p>"Welcome to the Villa, girls. I'm Graham." Gary pushes Graham out of the way. "And I'm Gary. Easy to remember, Graham- average. Gary- hot stuff."</p><p>Elisa laughs. "Check you lot out. This is what I call a welcome." The boys lead the girls over to the kitchen. Lucas slides up to them. "At your service, ladies. Nice to see some new faces." Elisa gazes him hungrily. "You lot are way fitter in person." She runs her nail along his jawline. "Your skin is amazing." Lucas freezes under her brilliant smile. He snaps out of it and blushes. "You're cute with a bit of colour on you." </p><p>I crossed my arms tightly, and my jaw clenches as I watch Lucas fawn over the girls. I watched it enough. This past week has been nothing but hell. Too much has already happened, and worst of all, I haven't been on my HBIC tip. All that changes right now. It's time to let them know who they're messing with.</p><p>I see Lucas slowly turn to face me. I just give him a sweet smile as I stride over to him and Elisa. I bumped him out of the way with my hip. "Hi! I'm Oshun. Welcome to the Villa."</p><p>"I know who you are, girl." She grins. "You're the one to watch. And has dominated social media. Bravo!"</p><p>"Brava."</p><p>"Right. But you're going to have some competition now." </p><p>I give her a mocking surprised expression. "Competition, huh? Well, when you see her, tell her I'll be waiting for her at the door."</p><p>"Humour and stylish, I love it." We both stared each other down before she breaks my gaze and greets the others. I turn to face Lucas. He gives me an apologetic look, but I simply run my index finger across my throat, a smile still intact. Between these hoes and him, my inner Joker is going to come out full force.</p><p>"So girls, I guess you'll be wanting the grand tour," Gary says before Graham elbows him this time. "I'd be happy to show you both around."</p><p>"You've been here all of three days. Leave it to the expert, mate." While Gary and Graham trying to win the girl's attention, Marisol and Lottie sidle up to join me.</p><p>"Look at them go. They're not exactly subtle, are they?" Lottie says, not taking her eyes off Gary.</p><p>"They are acting like they've never seen pussy a day in their lives," I said, rolling my eyes. I notice Marisol is chill." Are you alright with Graham being all over these two, Marisol?"</p><p>"There's no point in getting upset over things I can't control."</p><p>"I guess your right." I sighed.</p><p>
  <em> That doesn't mean I'm not going to make him suffer a bit, though. </em>
</p><p>"All I need is a lock of his hair. Just say the word, Marisol." Lottie says. Marisol throws her head back and laughs.</p><p>"Graham's just playing the game, I guess." I shrug.</p><p>"He's not playing it very well. Those girls look bored."</p><p>"Probably talking about a fish he caught once this big." Marisol holds her hands open to a mediocre size, and we all just laugh. The new girls caught Marisol's gesture as if they knew what we were talking about. They are trying to make excuses to leave Graham.</p><p>"So ladies, how do you like your eggs? I'll make you some breakfast." Bobby offered.</p><p>"Scrambled with a bit of hot sauce to spice things up," Elisa says. Jo nods in agreement. "I'd love some scrambled eggs. They're my fave."</p><p>Bobby turns to me. "Oshun, didn't you say you like scrambled eggs and mixing them up or something?"</p><p>Elisa looks over to me. "I guess we all like to mix things up."</p><p>"So ladies, what's your deal?" Hope asks. "Are you here to meet the one? Play the game? Stir things up?"</p><p>"The latter..." I mumbled. Elisa smiles wryly and turns to Jo. "This is a bit awks. I mean, the guys are right here."</p><p>"Yeah, we don't want to give too much away." Jo looks away. </p><p>
  <em> It looks like we have to get rid of the boys. </em>
</p><p>"Breakfast is served! Here are your scrambled eggs, girls." Bobby sets two plates in from of the newbies. I turn to Bobby, "Thanks, Bobby, Now you and the other boys can get to stepping." I give the girl a look, and they nod in understanding. </p><p>Graham looks confused. "What are you talking about? We were going to show the girls around."</p><p>"No. You lot are going to leave us to get to know each other." The girls and I start gathering plates and making the boys leave. They refused.</p><p>"Hope, stop! I haven't finished my toast!" Hope is grabbing Noah's arm. </p><p>"I'm going to get indigestion moving to soon after breakfast." Gary dodging Lottie.</p><p>"Stop!" Lucas waves his hands in the air, and everyone stops to look at him. "Gary's right. If you girls want to have a private chat, then you can go."</p><p>I glared at Lucas. I didn't expect him to stare at me back. I rolled my eyes. "Fine, We'll go." I reached over on Lucas's plate and swiped his toast. </p><p>"Oshun, give it back!" Lucas says. I smiled. I licked the toast all over, almost wiping the jam off. Lucas was debating whether to be pissed or amused. I put the toast back on his plate and went to the loungers with the girls.</p><p>--------------</p><p>We circle around the new girls and huddle in close so the boys can't eavesdrop.</p><p>"Alright, girls, spill. Who do you fancy?" Lottie asks.</p><p>
  <em> I want to know who's trying to take Lucas. </em>
</p><p>"It's tough to say to say since we just got here." Elisa leans forward, and the girls mirror her. "If I had to pick just off looks...I think Lucas is pretty cute."</p><p>"Lucas? My Lucas?" I quirked a brow.</p><p>"Well, technically, he's not yours."</p><p>
  <em> Who are you again? </em>
</p><p>"He's gonna be with whoever grafts on him the hardest." Elisa sports a smug smile.</p><p>
  <em> Well, she lost. </em>
</p><p>"I would have agreed to that statement if the competition wasn't so easy." Elisa's smile turns into a frown. "May the best woman win."</p><p>"Oh, honey. I already have."</p><p>Lottie clears her throat. "So there's no one else?"</p><p>"Noah's kinda cute..." She just had to say, Noah. We are never going to hear the end of it from Hope. "I know you two are a couple, but you did ask."</p><p>"Well, it's a game, I suppose," Hope says. I know she is going off in her head. She waiting to let loose once these girls are out of sight.</p><p>"Uh, Noah is ridiculously loyal," Lottie adds.</p><p>"I get that, but he'll cave for the right woman." Elisa flips this 'interesting' wig. I'm sorry, OK? It's just that I have seen Elisa worn better on her IG and YouTube.</p><p>"Good luck trying to extract that chip out of his brain," I said nonchalantly.</p><p>"What chip?"</p><p>"It's- nevermind. Just an inside joke."</p><p>Marisol jumps in. "So Jo, what about you?"</p><p>"I think Ibrahim's cute. We'd have the most in common." I look over at Shannon. She is unfazed by what Jo says.</p><p>"So what's happening with this house tour?" Elisa asked. And here comes Graham and Gary thirsty asses jumping and tripping over bean bags and loungers. "Did someone say house tour? We can do that!"</p><p>"Sounds fab. Let's get started."</p><p>--------</p><p>All of us girls are getting ready for our day. Or in Elisa and Jo's case, getting dolled up for their dates. Elisa is taking Lucas and Noah while Jo taking Rahim and Gary. They are putting the finishing touches on their makeup. I'm in the corner, eyeing them with my earbuds in my ears.</p><p>
  <em> "Uh, I'm in my prime, Optimus </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sagittarius, so you know I'm an optimist </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Man, keep it all real, I'm a prophetess  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So at least you took an L off your bucket list." </em>
</p><p>Chelsea comes over and puts an arm around me. "I can't believe she chose Lucas after you basically warned her." I give Chelsea a smile. "I'm not worried about her."</p><p>
  <em> "Rap bitches tell they team, 'Make 'em like Barbie' </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Had to come off IG so they can't stalk me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> All they do is copy looks, steal music, too </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Want to see what bitches do when they lose the blueprint </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I mean the pinkprint, ho, let it sink in." </em>
</p><p>I went behind the screen and put on the hottest swimsuit I have. I had sunglasses to complete the ensemble. Chelsea gasp, "Your body is insane! No wonder you can pull off certain things." </p><p>
  <em> "I'm a bad bitch, fuck the bitch  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bitch get slick, I'ma cut the bitch </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm a bad bitch, suck some dick  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If that bitch get slick, I'll cut the bitch </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'll cut up the bitch, I'll gut the bitch  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Had to fuck up the bitch, man, fuck the bitch </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Won't shoot her but I will gun-butt the bitch </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When we say "Fuck the bitch," dick-up the bitch." </em>
</p><p>Even Elisa looks over. "Wow, Oshun, you great!" Of course, I do. I'm fiercest, the HBIC, the clown jewel of the Villa. Elisa thinks she can swoop in and take Lucas, come for my place in this Villa. She is mistaken. He may be on a date with her, but I'll be on his mind.</p><p>
  <em> "All tea, all shade, bitch, all offense </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If you ever try to confiscate Barbie's Ken </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'ma put you in the box where my dollies been </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Chop it up and the next stop garbage bin </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 'Cause you hoes too old to be gossipin' </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm just tryna find out when the new Porsche come in." </em>
</p><p>We all filed out the dressing room.</p><p>--------</p><p>I join the lads on the lawn. The boys are all dressed up for their dates. I catch Lucas, checking me out and strides over before he leaves. "Damn, Oshun...You look... amazing. Have you got something planned?</p><p>"Maybe." I smiled coyly.</p><p>"I wish I didn't have to leave now." He tries to swing his arm around my waist, but I swat his hand away. "Uh, what?"</p><p>"Don't think I forgot about that lil stunt from earlier." I fold my arms.</p><p>"Oh, that...I was just being nice. Besides, no one can compare to you."</p><p>"Heard it all before." I rolled my eyes. Then I looked at him. He's doing the smoulder. "Nice try, Casanova. It won't work this time." His expression changed from shock to defeated. "Oh, don't fret now. If you play your cards right..." I leaned in his ear and whispered. "You’ve got some fun coming your way." I sucked on his earlobe. I feel his body shaking. He bites his lip. "Fucking hell..."</p><p>"Lucas, we're leaving now," Elisa calls over.</p><p>He looks back at me. I smiled at him. "Enjoy your date. Don't keep me waiting." He smiles back and leaves with the group.</p><p>---------</p><p> I'm laid out on the daybeds, earbuds in my ears as usual. The girls are splashing around in the pool. As predicted, Hope went on a whole rant about somebody choosing Noah. What else is new? Then the girls asked Shannon what if Jo turns Rahim's head. Shannon is so sure Rahim is going to stay loyal. That is a huge gamble. Rahim's head can easily be turned, so I hope she is really sure about it. Even though I'm keeping a brave face, I'm not gonna sit here and lie and say I'm not worried about this date. I just don't want to go through bullshit again,</p><p>
  <em> "I said, tell me who you loyal to </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Is it anybody that you would lie for? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Anybody you would slide for? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Anybody you would die for?" </em>
</p><p>Ten days left here. So close to the end already. I see Lucas and me making it to the end. Does he feel the same?</p><p>
  <em> "10-4, no switchin' sides </em>
</p><p>Feel<em>  somethin' wrong </em></p><p>
  <em> You actin' shifty, you don't ride </em>
</p><p>
  <em> With me no more, I need </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty." </em>
</p><p>I see Chelsea coming over towards me. She collapses on the bed next to me. "Everything alright, babe?"</p><p>"Well..." I paused. Chelsea puts her hand on my shoulder. "Talk to me."</p><p>"I don't mind Lucas going on a date or talking to girls, but when these things happen, I never know how will work out, you know."</p><p>"I don't think you have anything to worry about. Lucas didn't even notice them." I tilt my head to face Chelsea, and she avoids eye contact. "Don't lie to me, Chels. You saw how he practically jumped over me to welcome Elisa into the Villa."</p><p>"You know what it's like when someone new arrives. It's just curiosity, isn't it? You would have shoved one of us in the pool if it meant you getting closer to a new boy first."</p><p>"You right, I would have. No apologies."</p><p>"See, you got nothing to worry about. Neither of those girls knows Lucas like you do. You saved him from being dumped, I'm sure he's got your back too." She rolls on her side, facing me. "Look at it like this, you and he have been coupled up since the ninth day. You have an advantage. Do you really think he'd really get his head turned by a girl he's only known for two hours?"</p><p>She is so right. The fuck am I worried about? This place is doing my head in...</p><p>"You've got to ask yourself, 'Do I want to be with someone who'd do that to me?' Hell no. Otherwise, I'll have something to say about it."</p><p>I smiled. "You're Right."</p><p>"You know I am. Now, where's that confident girl from the first episode?"</p><p>"Where? I'm still that confident girl from the first episode. But everything you said made sense. We're way too fabulous to be worrying about any of this."</p><p>"There you go. Want to come to the pool and play volleyball with us?"</p><p>"Sure." We both slid off the daybeds. Before we head over to the girls, I paused for a moment." Hey, Chelsea?"</p><p>"Yeah, babe?"</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"Hey, you do the same for me." She grabs my hand and leads me to the pool.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. I knew these girls were trouble when they walked in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Drama looms as usual.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Night Outfit- https://www.lovelywholesale.com/wholesale-lovely+stylish+lip+print+dark+blue+mini+dress-g225996.html</p><p>Song: My parody of My Immortal by Evanescence</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a game of volleyball, Graham and Bobby wanted to have a water balloon fight. Of course, using condoms as water balloons. I hope they didn't use them all. The other girls went to the loungers, but Chelsea and I wanted to join. After about another hour, the new hoes and the guys returned from the date. I rush over to greet them. As I draw closer, I hear Elisa talking.</p><p>"Ours was more like a rom-com. Lucas couldn't stop laughing."</p><p>"Because it tickled. I'm not used to people touching me there except for..." He sees me approaching. He smiles. "Oshun!"</p><p>"Sup, hun. What were you talking about?"</p><p>"I was just telling the guys about my date." Gary then cuts in, "The dates were at a couples spa. We all got bubbly and massages."</p><p>
  <em> Are you kidding me? </em>
</p><p>"Wow, sounds...romantic."</p><p>"A bit yeah. It really was the poshest spa I ever been to." Jo said.</p><p>"It was more relaxing than romantic," Lucas said.</p><p>"I'm surprised you guys went there for a date. Normally couples spas are for the couple who has been together for a while." I said, pondering.</p><p>Elisa smiles. "I think it's for anyone who enjoys a spa." Lucas leads me over to a seat next to him. </p><p>"Had fun on the date?"</p><p>"It was a nice change from the Villa, but the date could have been better." I cocked my head to the one side. "How so?"</p><p>"If you were there with me." He tries to put his arm around me again. I swatted it once more. "I still can't?"</p><p>"Not yet. So what are the girls like?"</p><p>"Elisa is pretty cool. The chats are nice but not as fun as ours. Jo, she's just one of the lads."</p><p>"Interesting." Lucas studies my face. "You weren't worried that my head was going to get turned by Elisa, were you?"</p><p>"No..."</p><p>"Oshun..."</p><p>"Only a little..." He laughs. "You're cute. Babe, you have nothing to worry about. I'm not going to throw away what we have. I'm serious about us being a couple." I look at him intently.</p><p>
  <em> Doesn't seem like he's lying. </em>
</p><p>"I believe you."</p><p>"Does that mean I can touch you?" I see the glimmer of hope in his eyes.</p><p>"Fine, you can touch me. Before you do, I have a surprise for you."</p><p>"You do?"</p><p>"Yep. Now close your eyes." Lucas shut his eyes as I sneak over to grab a water balloon. "Can I open them now?"</p><p>"Not yet." I tiptoe back over and ready my aim. "OK, you can open them now." As soon as he opens his eyes, the balloon had exploded on his face and part of his shirt. </p><p>"Hey!" He scowled as I laughed. "We're even now." I continue to laugh when suddenly I'm being thrown over Lucas's shoulder. "What the- Lucas, put me down." He takes me over by the pool. "Lucas, you better not drop me in the pool."</p><p>"You said, put you down." He gives me a goofy grin.</p><p>"Not in the damn pool!" He jerks his shoulder, making it seem like he was going to drop me. "Hey! Quit playing!" He does two more times, and I'm just squirming to get down. "You drop me in this pool, I'm kicking your ass! I mean it, Lucas!"</p><p>"Alright, alright. I'm just playing." He turns around as if he's headed to the Villa. Oh, how wrong I was. "Sike!" He jumps into the pool with me still on his shoulder, making a huge splash. We both popped our heads out of the water and looked at each other. </p><p>"Why'd you do that?" </p><p>"<em> Now </em> we're even." We just start splashing each other for a good while. Once our fun died down, we hear glass shattering high pitched scream. "What was that?" </p><p>
  <em> That sounds like... </em>
</p><p>"Oh...My... Life!" </p><p>"It's from Chelsea. I'll go see whats up." I leave the pool and head to the Villa. Gary calls to me. "Oshun, did you hear that?"</p><p>Lottie rolls her eyes. "Gary, France heard that." We heard Chelsea's voice. "Oh, em gee. I can't believe they would do that." </p><p>
  <em> Who's they? </em>
</p><p>----------</p><p>Me, Lottie, Gary, and Rahim rushed to the room. The dressing room door is ajar, and we see Chelsea and Elisa talking. We could barely hear them over the hairdryer, which is going.</p><p>"Boys, Oshun, kept quiet. I want to hear what they are saying." We lean by the door to hear what the girls were saying.</p><p>"I don't want this getting spread around," Elisa says. "Don't breathe a word, OK?" The hairdryer abruptly stops, and we hear the sound of her heels approaching the door. </p><p>"She's coming! Quick we got to hide!" Gary hides under the duvet, Rahim slides behind a door, and Lottie and I hid under the duvet. We hear the clicking of Elisa's heels gets louder. I peek from under the duvet, I see Elisa waltzes past us. We waited until we were sure she was gone.</p><p>"I bet she was talking about her dates." Lottie guessed. Rahim frowns and grabs a shirt and storms off.</p><p>
  <em> Who pissed in his cereal? </em>
</p><p>Marisol and Hope join us in the bedroom. "Did someone get a text? I heard a shout." Marisol looks around.</p><p>"That was Chelsea. She's in there." Lottie pointed towards the dressing room.</p><p>"Let's go get dressed and find out what happened." Hope suggested. Gary excused himself out of the room.</p><p>--------</p><p>"OK, Chelsea, we all heard you shout, hun," Hope says. "What's going on?" Chelsea stops fiddling with her earrings and crosses her arms. "I found out some VIF about our new girl Jo from our new girl Elisa."</p><p>Lottie has a puzzled expression. "VIF? Does Jo want a baby or something?"</p><p>"That's IVF." Marisol corrected.</p><p>"Well, what the hell is VIF?"</p><p>"Very Important Information," Chelsea says.</p><p>
  <em> Oh, dear lord... </em>
</p><p>"Information starts with an I." Hope pointed out. Chelsea frowns in realization. "Oh, sugar. Change that to Very Important Fact!" Shannon walks in, adjusting her top. Hope looks a bit impatient. "Get on with it, hun."</p><p>"Well, Elisa just told me that...She saw Jo kissing Rahim!" </p><p>
  <em> Uh oh! </em>
</p><p>"What!" Shannon spins around, eyes blazing.</p><p>"Oh, hi, Shannon! We were just discussing-"</p><p>"Rahim and Jo...were kissing... Ibrahim is mine!"</p><p>"Have you spoken to him since the date?" Hope asked.</p><p>"We haven't had a chance." She turns to Chelsea. "Did she say anything else."</p><p>"She said Jo leaned in and kissed him."</p><p>"She..kissed him." Shannon goes silent for a moment, then nods. "I'm going to go have a chat with Jo." She storms off in a hurry. I call out to her. "Shannon! Shannon, wait!" I ran after her. Jo isn't the only one involved here. She needs to find Rahim first. Great, more unnecessary drama...</p><p>----------</p><p>I caught up with Shannon in the kitchen. Lucas, Graham, and Bobby were there comparing hands while Elisa and Jo were sitting at the bar. Shannon clears her throat as the rest of the girls caught up to us. "Boys, we need to have a chat."</p><p>"I guess that's our cue to leave," Graham says about to head outside. </p><p>"No, the guys should stay. They might know more."Lottie says. I glare at her. "No, they shouldn't. It's not their business."</p><p>Lucas throws his hands in the air. "What's going on?"</p><p>"And what are we supposed to know?" Graham asked. My glare is on both guys. "Nothing. It is a girl thing. You need to scram." Elisa's eyes fall on Chelsea, who is pouring herself bubbly. "What are they supposed to know, Chelsea?"</p><p>"Umm..." She refuses to look at Elisa.</p><p>"What is it?" She whispered harshly.</p><p>And here comes Hope 'keep shit going' ass. "Elisa, there's no point in whispering. She told us what you said."</p><p>"Shut up, Hope!" I hissed. </p><p>"Um... I'm a little confused." Jo says.</p><p>"Who wants bubbles?" Chelsea pops the cork. I quickly shouted. "Yes! Drinks over here, Chels!"</p><p>"I'll have a drink," Shannon said while glaring daggers at Jo. Jo doesn't seem to notice. "Me too!"</p><p>"Coming right up, babes." Chelsea reaches in the cupboard and pulls out some glasses. Elisa impatiently taps her finger on the counter. "So, are we not going to express the elephant in the room?"</p><p>"The elephant is in another room, Elisa. A PRIVATE one." I glanced at her. Can these hoes not take a hint?</p><p>"You know what they say: Even if the glass is half full or half empty, it's still a glass that needs topping off," Chelsea says gleefully.</p><p>"I never heard anyone say that," Graham says. I look at the boys. "You guys are still here? I told you to leave!"</p><p>"I thought I could trust you, Chelsea," Elisa says.</p><p>"You can. I thought she had the right to know."</p><p>"Yeah, but not everyone!"</p><p>"I haven't even told the boys yet."</p><p>"Told us what?" Lucas asked.</p><p>"Leave it out, babe!" I glared at Lucas again. Shannon snatches a glass from Chelsea. "Jo, I need to know. Did you do it?"</p><p>"What is it?" Jo asks, grabbing a glass from Chelsea.</p><p>"Don't play innocent with me!"</p><p>"Shannon, don't do this here," I said.</p><p>"Easy for you to say, Oshun. If she tried it on with Lucas, you would have done the same."</p><p>"No, I would drag Lucas by his spikes to a private room."</p><p>"What are you talking about?!" Jo glances at Shannon and me. Shannon groans and asks, "Did you kiss Rahim on that date?" Jo stiffens up, and Graham starts laughing. "Nice one Jo!"</p><p>"Yeah. He's a lovely lad." Lucas adds in. "Oh my days, how many times do I- oh, what's the point anymore." I facepalmed. "Mo wa sunmo eniyan ti ko ni ọpọlọ." (roughly: "I am around idiots/I'm surrounded by idiots.")</p><p>"I would never. I don't even..." Jo looks away, Shannon is now extremely pissed. "He's my lad, Lucas. No one crosses me with my lad."</p><p>"But you have only been together for like..." I know Graham isn't talking.</p><p>"Time is just a number. Our feelings are strong." Meanwhile, Jo is still stuttering. Elisa makes it worse. "Don't make the lie even worse."</p><p>"Everyone saying that you kissed Rahim." Hope says, "Chelsea and Elisa more pacifically."</p><p>I want to bang my head against the granite.</p><p>"It's specifically, Hope." Marisol shakes her head. </p><p>"Pacifically?"</p><p>"Specifically," Lottie says.</p><p>"That's what I said."</p><p>"THAT'S IT I HAVE HAD IT!" I throw my hands up. I swiped the bottle of bubbly from Chelsea. "You all just had to make this shit public to the whole damn Villa. All this could have been avoided if you, Elisa, had told Shannon first and foremost. And Shannon, you should have talked to Rahim first or at least had a private sit down with him and Jo. Jo, just tell the damn truth, or do you not realize people at home are watching, lighting social media the fuck up. And the rest of you girls just had to keep egging it on, while I told you guys to get out of the kitchen! Like, am I the only person who actually thinks around here?!" I head outside, far away from the fiasco.</p><p>-------------</p><p>I'm drinking by the pool, with my feet in the water. The girls' voices still can be heard, arguing. I really can't be bothered with this. New girls coming in this late in the game, already starting drama. Elisa and this 'gossip sneezing" word that keeps being thrown around like it's going to catch on. News flash it won't. And worst of all, Rahim pulling a Noah, letting this get all out of hand. That's probably where he is somewhere getting advice from Noah's ass. With all this foolery, fuckery, and absolute clownery going on all at once, I might not make it to the final. If I do manage to make it out of here in one piece, I'm deadass going to therapy and getting my health together.</p><p>
  <em> "I'm so tired of being here </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Listening to these hoes childish fears </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I really want to leave, I wish that I would just leave </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Because a pointless plotline lingers here </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And they won't leave me alone </em>
</p><p>
  <em> These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I wish this day was possible to erase </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When they cried, I get a cup to drink all of their tears </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When they scream, I lost hearing in both of my ears </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Feels like this fight went on for 83 years </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And yet I still have... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> My sanity" </em>
</p><p>"Hey, Oshun." I turn to see Bobby standing there. "Mind if I sit with you?"</p><p>"Sure." Bobby kicks off his shoes and sits down, dipping his feet in the water. He seems to be preoccupied. "Something on your mind?"</p><p>He sighs heavily. "I wasn't much back there. It's just I worry about you lot. You were right when you told me, Graham, and Lucas to leave."</p><p>"Yeah, after several times. But you did nothing wrong, Bobby." He faces me with both brows raised. "You think?"</p><p>"It's not your fault. It's the newbies, Shannon and Rahim at fault. Everyone else got too caught up in the argument."</p><p>"I guess you're right. I never really care about the drama. Like save it for the stage or TV screen, you know?"</p><p>"Uh, Bobby, you know we are on TV right now, right?"</p><p>"Oshun, don't break the fourth wall!"</p><p>"Ooops, sorry. I forgot I'm not wearing my Deadpool dress." Bobby laughs. "You're a riot. Honestly, I feel responsible for everything. I always want to fix everything. And when I can't, it's like... My whole world falls apart a little bit..." He sighs and kicks the water. A little drop splashes up on my toes.</p><p>
  <em> Dammit, Bobby... I hate seeing him like this. I know he wants to keep everybody happy, but... </em>
</p><p>"You can't fix everything, Bobby. It's not your responsibility."</p><p>"I know. It's just really hard with everything in the Villa being such close quarters not to try. " He looks up at the sky. "But your right. It's not my duty to fix everything. I don't have to be the glue in this." He looks up at the sky. "It's good to talk it out sometime. Takes the weight off."</p><p>"Which is why you don't see me jumping to help. Looking for a solution to every problem can be exhausting. "</p><p>He stretches his arms above his head, yawning excessively. "Speaking of exhausted. I think it's time we went to bed."</p><p>"Sounds like a plan."</p><p>Bobby stands up then offers me his hand. I accept it, and he pulls me up to my feet. "This chat actually meant so much to me, Oshun. And not only that, you really do like mean a lot to me too."</p><p>"Aww, bring it, pal." I bring him into a hug. Even though I can't see his face, I know he's grinning from ear to ear. We pull apart from each other.</p><p>"Come on, we should head off to bed and get some sleep. It will make us feel better." We both head upstairs, tiptoe in the bedroom. Everyone else is fast asleep. I see Lucas stirring in the bed. I quickly put on my PJs and slide in and snuggled up against him. Before drifting off to sleep, I gave him a peck on the forehead. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Guess Who's Making the Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oshun and Lucas get picked for cooking dinner for the Islanders.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Night Outfit- https://us.shein.com/Criss-cross-Backless-Ruffle-Trim-Mini-Romper-p-780022-cat-1860.html?scici=navbar_2~~tab01navbar02menu06dir02~~2_6_2~~itemPicking_00101889~~~~0~~0</p><p>Song: Under Pressure by Queen and David Bowie</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So the girls and I have come back from a trip to the beach. I know you are wondering why I'm starting this chapter in the evening. This entire day was absolute trash. These hoes wouldn't stop arguing worth a damn. No amount of sangria in the world will get me drunk enough to drown them out. Besides, I ignored them like usual and sang Spice Girls songs with Chelsea. Though Jo did try to come for me, I put her in her place. Lottie did try to unite the girls in a ravishing speech. Girl, they are not here for the kumbaya bullshit. Hell, the ride back to the Villa was awkward. Right now, I just want to go in and enjoy a nice meal. Speaking of which...</p><p>"I got a text!" I said once all the girls filed out the van, and the boys came outside to greet us. </p><p>
  <strong> Islanders, you will enjoy a home-cooked feast prepared for you by one couple, chosen by our viewers. </strong>
</p><p>"Awright! Pick me! Pick me!" Bobby waving his hands up high.</p><p>"I hope to make my spring salad," Elisa says.</p><p>Before we eat the main course, maybe.</p><p>"There's more guys..." I continued to read.</p><p>
  <strong> The couple preparing the meal tonight will be Oshun and Lucas. </strong>
</p><p>"We got this!" Lucas says. I looked at him and smiled. "Well, this should be fun. Hell, it will be the most fun I'll have all evening." I went inside to get changed.</p><p>------</p><p>I stepped into the kitchen to meet Lucas. I see him leaning on the counter. He turns to see me approach him, but is speechless. I hurried to him and take my index finger, placed it under his chin. I pushed it upwards to close his mouth. "You might want to close your mouth. You might catch flies."</p><p>"It's just...you really look good in red..."</p><p>I giggled, "So I've been told." Lucas opens the cabinets and the fridge. "Amazing! The kitchen's been fully stocked."</p><p>"Yeah. So many options to choose from. We can make anything we want."</p><p>"It's our chance to impress everyone." He looks at me. "Are you much of a cook then, Oshun?"</p><p>"Not to toot my own horn, but...beep beep." I wink.</p><p>"Ace! I knew there was a reason I coupled up with you." I fold my arms. "Oh, that's how it is?"</p><p>He grins, "In any case, I am your sous chef."</p><p>"Right. Let's get started then."</p><p>"What sort of thing you think they would like?"</p><p>"Whatever I put in front of them." Lucas raised an eyebrow. "So, you would give them something like a bowl of cereal?"</p><p>"Only to Jo." He laughs at me. "But Nah. I thought we make something with prawns."</p><p>"Aiming high there, Oshun? I like that." Lucas looks around at the other ingredients we have. "What else should we toss in?"</p><p>"Let's make a sauce with this garlic and cream."</p><p>"That sounds good, babe. I'm really getting hungry now."</p><p>"Let's get work then." I went to lay out the ingredients all on the counter.</p><p>"Alright, I'm fairly sure I know what I'm doing here.." Lucas puts the water on the stove as I begin rinsing off the prawns. There are tomatoes in a sun-warmed bowl and fresh herbs lying on the chopping block.</p><p>"It smells gorgeous!"</p><p>"It absolutely does." Lucas looks around. "So, what should I do?"</p><p>"You mind chopping up some of those herbs?"</p><p>"OK." I hear the soothing sound of Lucas chopping greens and his humming. "Hmm hmm hmm hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm."</p><p>
  <em> Classic! </em>
</p><p>I joined in, of course. Why not have music time with my bae.</p><p>
  <em> "Mmm num ba de </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dum bum ba be </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Doo buh dum ba beh beh" </em>
</p><p>At that moment, we just looked at each other, grinning.</p><p><em> "Pressure </em> <em>pushing down on me </em></p><p>
  <em> Pressing down on you, no man ask for </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Under pressure that burns a building down </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Splits a family in two </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Puts people on streets."</em>
</p><p>I see Lucas grab a wooden spoon, held it toward his mouth like it was a microphone.</p><p>
  <em>"It's the terror of knowing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What this world is about.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Watching some good friends screaming,"</em>
</p><p>"Let me out!" We both say the same time. I had a spatula as my microphone. I took over the next part.</p><p>
  <em>"Tomorrow gets me higher, higher, high!"</em>
</p><p>Then Lucas and I faced away from each other with our backs touching as we sing together.</p><p>
  <em>"Cause love's such an old-fashioned word,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And love dares you to care for the people on the edge of the night,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And love dares you to change our way of caring about ourselves.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is our last dance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is our last dance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is ourselves.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Under pressure."</em>
</p><p>We both just giggled at each other. "Who knew cooking would be this much fun," Lucas says.</p><p>"That's because you're with me." We both put the prawns in the pot of water with a pinch of sea salt. Now I prepare to make the garlic alfredo sauce.</p><p>"I haven't even gotten to ask you yet. How'd the girls trip go?" I groaned. "Stupid and a waste of time. Everyone kept arguing and getting on each other's nerves. Lottie tried and calm things down, however, was an epic fail. We'll see how things go at dinner."</p><p>"Oof."</p><p>"Big oof." Lucas chops some onions as I gently turn the prawns in the simmering water before I resume preparing the sauce. "So what did you boys do all day?"</p><p>"Just guys stuff, really." Lucas stops cutting and rubs his eyes with his arm. "These onions are making my eyes well up!"</p><p>"Oops, my bad, love." I went to get a paper towel and wet it a little with warm water. Then went over where Lucas was standing and dabbed his eyes."I forgot to mention to soak them in water for about 15 minutes."</p><p>Lucas manages to open one eye. "Does it really work?"</p><p>"Oh yeah. But you got to remember to cut the ends off before you do that."</p><p>"I'm impressed. That's a good tip."</p><p>"You have my grandmama to thank." As soon as Lucas could open both eyes, he finished chopping the onions. He then gathers the chopped ingredients and puts them in a pan. I ended making the sauce and let it sit awhile. He turns to me with a mischievous look. "You know, it's kinda hot being in the kitchen together."</p><p>"Oh, are you getting fresh with me, Lucas?" </p><p>"Maybe. Have you ever had sex with someone in the kitchen before?"</p><p>"Yep. I'm into it."</p><p>"Why don't we get cooking for real?" I stride over to Lucas, lightly putting a hand on his chest. I can feel his heartbeat quicken. "Close your eyes."</p><p>"I'm not falling for that again." </p><p>"There are no more water balloons around. I swear!" I said, putting one hand up and the other over my heart. He eyes me suspiciously. "What are you going to do?"</p><p>"Just do it." He sighs and closes his eyes. His lips are slightly parted, and there's a faint tremble in his breath.</p><p>
  <em> Hmm, should I kiss him? Nah, let him suffer a little. </em>
</p><p>I wait, watching his face closely, quietly giggling to myself. "Are you still there?"</p><p>"Still here. This must be hard for you." He leans forward a little, but I press my hand to his chest again. "Down, boy."</p><p>"Please..." His voice cracks a little, which gets a laugh out of me. He opens his eyes and grins at me. "I've given up trying to figure you out." He takes my chin in his hand and guides me to his mouth. I feel like we're no longer in a competition. We're just two people who area really into each other. He picks me up and props me on the counter with my legs wrap around him. Pulled away and look into his eyes, "And that's why I'm the head chef."</p><p>"I get it now," He proceeds to leave a trail of kisses all over my neck and collarbone. "Mmm..."I moaned. </p><p>"Oshun, you look great in this, but you look even better with it off." He tugs at my sleeve, kissing my exposed shoulder. </p><p>"Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you." Suddenly, we were interrupted by a hissing sound. "What is that?"</p><p>"Shit! the pot's boiling over!"</p><p>"Oh, fuck! The prawns!"</p><p>"I got it." Lucas rush over to the stove. He takes the pot lid off and turns the heat down. </p><p>"Thanks," I said, getting off the counter and adjusting myself. </p><p>"Let's hope it's not going to be totally ruined."</p><p>"It'll be alright, once we put the sauce on these prawns." I carefully spoon roasted garlic alfredo sauce over the cooked prawns as Lucas studies my handiwork.</p><p>"I'm impressed with us. You can tell when something's made with a bit of love, I think."</p><p>"I agree. We made love with food!" He turns to me with a confused look. "Well, that came out wrong, didn't it?"</p><p>He kisses my forehead. "Cornball." We begin to put together a plate for each Islander and load them on to the cart. "You think they'll like it?"</p><p>"They better. For the work we put in."</p><p>"I think we did well for cooking together for the first time."</p><p>"This has been a lot of fun. In more ways than one." He grins, "It's a positive sign for us as a couple, you know?"</p><p>
  <em> I'm glad. </em>
</p><p>-----------</p><p>All we Islanders are sat at a long picnic table under a white cloth decorated with summer fruit and flowers. I hear Jo talking shit as Lucas, and I wheel the food out. Looks like Hope will be spared for now. It seems I have a new target. Chelsea looks me over. "Oshun, this look. I can't even! It's so good."</p><p>"Thanks, babe!"</p><p>"This is well fancy." Gary sniffs the aroma of the meal.</p><p>"Thanks, so much, you two," Rahim says. I'm mad at him right now.</p><p>"This looks absolutely lovely!" Chelsea says. "I'll help pass the food out!" Chelsea gets up out of her seat and helps Lucas and me pass out the plates. </p><p>"Guys, this looks like a lot of work," Hope says. Noah nods in agreement. "Yeah, thank you so much."</p><p>"What are we having?" Bobby asks as Chelsea set his plate in front of him.</p><p>"We prepared king prawns with roasted garlic alfredo sauce for you guys," I said, smiling proudly. </p><p>"Really? That sounds gorgeous." Chelsea beams. And here comes Jo hating ass. "I don't like seafood, though."</p><p>I frown. "There's bread, sliced ham, cheese, and mustard in the kitchen. Knock yourself out." I slammed her plate in front of her and kept moving.</p><p>"I love some big prawns. They're so fancy." Gary says. Bobby rises to his feet, grandly. "I'd like to propose a toast to Lucas and Oshun, our culinary hosts for the evening. Lucas, you're a lucky guy. Oshun, you can do better!"</p><p>
  <em> Well damn, Bobby. Tell me how you really feel. </em>
</p><p>I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, Bobby." </p><p>Chelsea waves at Lucas and me. "You two should sit down! you worked hard." We sit down and join the Islanders at the dinner table. Forks and knives clink quietly against plates as the Islanders start eating."</p><p>"Mm. The roasted garlic alfredo sauce brings it all together nicely." Graham says.</p><p>"One of you must cook often," Marisol says in between bites. Lucas glances at me, smiling. "Oshun said she's a great cook."</p><p>"She's right. This is delicious." Chelsea says. I stood up and took a bow. "Thanks, guys, but I can't take all the credit. Lucas was the perfect sous chef." Lucas stood up and does the same. "Thank you, thank you!"</p><p>"Hm, I learn a lot about a couple if I watched them in the kitchen." Marisol studies her plate quietly. "Did you two bond?"</p><p>"Duh. But I will say the pressure of having to cook for all of you definitely brought us closer together."</p><p>"Oshun and I were just chatting before about it being a positive sign that we got on so well," Lucas adds.</p><p>"Very Interesting."</p><p>"Glad we have Marisol seal of approval."</p><p>She smiles. "You should be. It doesn't come easy."</p><p>"We never asked for it." I fold my arms. Once again, here comes Jo with something to say. "The one bit of feedback I'd give is that the texture of the king prawns is a bit off."</p><p>"Yeah...we got distracted a little bit while cooking," Lucas says, looking down at his plate. Bobby drops his fork on the plate. "You mean you did kitchen bits?"</p><p>Grahams burst out laughing. "Kitchen bits! That's perfect, Bob." Elisa gets in on this. "Kitchen bits! I love saying kitchen bits."</p><p>"Oshun did say she was all about the kitchen bits!" Lucas smirks at me. I sink in my seat a little, blushing. "We only kissed, ya nasties!" Everyone is going on about our 'kitchen bits.'</p><p>"So did you girls have a lovely time without us?" Gary asked, looking at me expectantly. "Nope. It was dramatic. And not in the way I think would be fun."</p><p>"I bet!"</p><p>Shannon cuts in. "We had some adult conversations to solve our differences. That's not 'drama.'"</p><p>"Keep telling yourself that." I rolled my eyes.</p><p>"I was afraid there would be a lot of fighting about my date," Rahim said.</p><p>"It was. Because of you, Shannon, and Jo, this trip was trash."</p><p>"Really?" He looks at Jo. "We made up."</p><p>I whispered to Rahim. "No, they didn't."</p><p>He takes a deep breath before speaking. "Right, well, I know I'm not always the best at expressing myself. Actually, I usually struggle the most when it's important. So I, uh..." he paused for a second. "Jo and I did kiss on our date. It was unexpected, but it happened. I wish I handled it better, in terms of talking about it with both Shannon and Jo. I'm sorry to both of you."</p><p>"Thanks, babes," Shannon says.</p><p>"Thanks, babes," Jo repeated. "Oops, I just repeated after Shannon automatically, I swear!" then proceeds to go on a random tangent.</p><p>"Uh, you need to apologize to the rest of the girls, Rahim. That's ten hours of our lives we are never going to get back." I folded my arms. </p><p>"OK, fine. I'm sorry to you, girls."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>"So what did you boys get up to while we were gone?" Hope ask.</p><p>"Wait, I want to guess," Elisa says</p><p>"Ghost stories!" Jo shouted. Chelsea looks at her. "In the daytime, babes?" </p><p>"I bet they made some kind of lads' game." Shannon guessed.</p><p>"Or they had a candid discussion about their relationships and feelings." The girls stared at Marisol.</p><p>"Or!" I thundered. "They let their imaginations run free."</p><p>"In many ways, Oshun is right," Noah says. Bobby stands and rests his foot on the table. "Sit back and let me tell ye a tale, girls." So the boys apparently played pirates all day and making jokes about booty. I instantly got heated."So you mean to tell me, I had to listen to these chickenheads for ten hours, while you guys played pirates?!" I get up from my seat. Chelsea calls out to me.</p><p>"Babe, where are you going?"</p><p>"I'm going to bed. Y'all can clean this shit up." Before heading inside, my phone beeps. "Hang on. I got a text!"</p><p>
  <strong> Tomorrow night, the boys will choose who they want to recouple with, and the public will decides who picks first. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> #justdesserts #decisionsdecisions </strong>
</p><p>Lucas sits up straighter and quietly points at me. "I don't need to decide."</p><p>The Islanders carry on talking until it starts to get late. </p><p>-----------</p><p>Lucas and I are cuddling in bed. The Islanders have already gone to sleep. </p><p>"Today was a lot," Lucas says, gazing at me. "I never want to hear the words 'kitchen bits' ever again."</p><p>"Ugh, who you telling." He bites his lip "Oshun, I've got an itch right on my shoulder blade. Since your hand sort of near there anyway, would you mind getting it for me?"</p><p>"Alright, lift up." I rake my fingernails gently across his shoulder. "Ooh, that's perfect. Now I know why you girls pay so much attention to your nails."</p><p>"You didn't think it was for the aesthetic, did you? Every time I go get them done, I'm like I can't wait to use these babies on some dude with an itch who's too lazy to get it himself."</p><p>He stifles a laugh. "What would I do without you?"</p><p>"Perish."</p><p>"Most likely." He yawns, which sets me off yawning as well. "I guess we should be off to sleep then."</p><p>"Yeah, night, babe."</p><p>"Sweet dreams. If I start stealing all the blankets, just give me a kick. But be gentle this time."</p><p>"We'll see." </p><p>  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Do you believe in life after the Villa?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone pretty much just chat.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Today should be an interesting day." Lucas and I are whispering in bed as the first light of morning creep in. The Islanders are still asleep.</p><p>"I hope in a good way. I cannot take another day of useless drama. I'm ready to get on with my life after the Villa."</p><p>"Feels like the others are starting to think about life after the Villa already." Lucas shifts onto his side to face me. I can see his smile even in the low light. "What's the first thing you'll do when you get back home?"</p><p>"Text you, to be honest." </p><p>"I was hoping you would say that. I'll text you too." I face him, smiling. "Promise?"</p><p>"Of course." He kisses my forehead. For some reason, it makes me giggle. "For my part, I feel like I've learned a lot here. I didn't come here expecting to find The One necessarily. But now that I've met you, I'm starting to think more seriously about what I want for the future."</p><p>I am so fucking happy right now!</p><p>"what are your thoughts about marriage and kids? Is it something you see in your future?"</p><p>"Such a big question. You hinting at something?" I raised an eyebrow. Lucas muffles his laughter. "Not right now. I mean, in general, in your future."</p><p>"I knew what you meant. I'm just playing." </p><p>"I didn't mean anything weird by it. I was just curious." He blushes.</p><p>"I see. I would like that when the time is right, though. What about you?" He looks at me intently. "I'm not sure if I'm the marriage and kids type, anyway."</p><p>"I get it. Your parents probably place those traditions on you growing up."</p><p>"I'm glad you get it. Sorry if I'm getting all serious on you this early in the morning."</p><p>"Don't be. I'm sure everyone else had or is going to have this conversation. Well, except for two girls that will be going home tonight."</p><p>"At least you're not in any danger." Lucas moves closer to whisper even more quietly. "If you had to pick one girl to go-"</p><p>"Jo." Lucas's eyes go wide. "That was fast. I thought you would say Hope."</p><p>"I'm temporarily sparing her. Jo tried me yesterday. She has to learn the hard way."</p><p>"OK. If you had to choose another girl to go home, who will it be?" Just as I was about to say something, here come Hope 'No, you can't have an A and B conservation without C' ass. "Who's doing all that whispering, hm?" Soon I see the other Islanders moving around. Noah pops up from under the duvet. "Good morning."</p><p>"What? Who's going home?" Was Rahim all in my conversation too? "Shhh! I didn't say I wanted her to go home!" Shannon shouted, sitting up. I'm curious to know who she said.</p><p>"Has everyone been awake whispering all this time?" Lucas asked.</p><p>"I might have been whispering, but I wasn't awake," Chelsea says. Lights come on in the shared bedroom, and daylight filters in from the hall. The Islanders are all in bed in their couples, chatting drowsily as they wake up. Bobby jumps out of bed."Good morning to everyone except the Scops owl who kept waking me up last night."</p><p>"Scops owl?" Gary says while yawning. "Is that some kind of nickname for Hope, now?"</p><p>"What is a Scops owl?" Hope asks Bobby. "A Scops owl is a local species of small owl with a loud, distinctive call."</p><p>"Oh, I've heard that! I thought it was an alarm!"</p><p>"Yeah, it sounds like...Twuu! Twuuuu, twuuuuu!" </p><p>"Your owl impression is good, Bobby," I said. "But mine is better." Bobby laughs at this. "That sounds like a challenge, madame!"</p><p>I take a stance. Go ahead and place a Jojo reference here, folks. "Bring it on!"</p><p>"I bet Oshun's winning." Lucas cheers. I see Gary frowning. "Oh, my favourite, an owl call contest first thing in the morning." </p><p>Ugh, here's Jo. "No, thanks." Bobby looks at her. "Don't worry, we weren't going to do it."</p><p>"The hell you mean we weren't" I crossed my arms.</p><p>"I can't believe no one else heard the owl last night."</p><p>"There's an owl? Wicked!" Lottie says.</p><p>"Where? Get it off, get it off!" A half-awake Elisa jumps up to stand on the bed, clutching the duvet. "No! Where is it, get it out, I don't want any owls, go owls, out!"</p><p>"Elisa, babes, there are no owls in here," Hope says.</p><p>"Oh, thank goodness." She sits down on the bed. "Well, I'm awake."</p><p>"That was just Bobby doing an owl sound," Jo reassures Elisa. There's a fun, carefree vibe among the Islanders as everyone lounges in their beds. Everyone seems to be comfortable with each other, and people sit in each other's beds freely.</p><p>"Now I've heard Bobby's mating call I've heard everything." Gary shakes his head. "You know, Gary, your bedhead looks like some ruffled owl feathers."</p><p>"I used to say the same thing to Hope," Noah says, and Hope blushes. I make an audible gag noise.</p><p>"I think morning looks are all about the bedroom eyes if you ask me," Rahim says. Chelsea nods. "Definitely. I purposely don't wash my eye makeup off before bed so that I can wake up with that smoky look." </p><p>Lucas turns to me. "Oshun, sexiest morning thing, go!"</p><p>"I think it's sexy waking up naked in the bed with someone." I bite my lip at Lucas. I'm met with his smoulder. "Totally. In clean, soft sheets."</p><p>"I just realized that this will be our last time waking up together in this exact group," Jo says.</p><p>"Yeah, there's a recoupling tonight," Shannon said, looking at her feet.</p><p>"But right now it's still morning, isn't it? Why worry now?" Bobby says. </p><p>"All I'm thinking about right now is what kind of cereal we've got in," Gary says. Bobby nods in agreement. "Good shout, Gary. We should have breakfast in bed to make this morning memorable."</p><p>Lottie waves her hand. "I could help bring things in from the kitchen. It's the least I can do after Oshun and Lucas served that fab dinner last night."</p><p>"I'll help too." Lucas gets up from the bed. "What would you like, Oshun?"</p><p>"I'm in the mood for cereal."</p><p>"Top girl!" I lean over to high five Gary.</p><p>"Um, no one's worried about spilled milk in the bed?" Lucas has a look of concern on his face. Lottie rolls her eyes. "No one's crying over it. Now, come on, let's see what kind of cereal there is in the kitchen." Lottie and Lucas head to the kitchen, still in their PJs. The rest of us are all sitting up in or beds chatting as Lottie and Lucas begin to serve breakfast, making trips back and forth from the kitchen. By the time I got dressed and return to the room, Lucas has brought my cereal.</p><p>"Mind if I sit here?" </p><p>"Only if you feed me breakfast." I wink at him. He laughs. "You are a demanding customer, aren't you?" He heaps a big spoonful of cereal and holds it out towards my mouth. "Alright, hold still...." I go in to take a bite...on Lucas's finger, instead of the food.</p><p>"Oh..."He looks stunned, but he can't hide the excitement in his eyes. I ran my teeth teasingly across his skin and licked my lips. "Delicious."</p><p>"Glad you think so." I giggled coyly. "I could get used to this. I feel like royalty."</p><p>"Does that make me your royal attendant?"</p><p>"Too right. I'll have you polish my crown next."</p><p>"What an honour! Thank you, Oshun!"</p><p>"That's Queen Oshun, knave."</p><p>"Of course. I'm sorry, your highness."</p><p>"That's a good attendant." Both of us are smouldering at each other at this point.</p><p>"OMG, you two! Get a room!" Chelsea says. I look around, and my moment with Lucas hasn't gone on unnoticed. Everyone's watching us with raised eyebrows. "What? You guys act like you never roleplay before."</p><p>"Yeah, we were just messing around. There's nothing inappropriate about it." Lucas says. I lean into him, whispering. "It's implied, though." He blushed.</p><p>"Then why are you blushing, babes?" That only makes him blush harder. "OK, moving on!"</p><p>"You know what would make this a perfect morning?" Jo asked.</p><p>
  <em>You not being here.</em>
</p><p>"Cartoons!"</p><p>
  <em>That would be the second thing.</em>
</p><p>"My old housemate was from America, and she got me into watching them on the weekends."</p><p>Oh, I love that." Rahim says. "I've done morning cartoons over breakfast."</p><p>"That's the norm in my household. Especially growing up. My brother and I wake up every weekend morning to watch cartoons. Still do, when I'm not doing any plays or rehearsals." I said.</p><p>"You mean like the ones for little kids?" Shannon says.</p><p>"You're only as young as you feel, Shannon," I say. Lucas and I are watching something on my phone. Rahim looks over. "What are you guys watching?"</p><p>"X-Men"</p><p>"Seriously?" Rahim moves over to where Lucas and I are sitting.</p><p>"I'm always telling my boss a cartoon-tie in would be good for the Squiddles brand." Noah's face lights up. "I would love to see a Squiddles cartoon!" Hope looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, I would love to see a Squiddles animation in development." Hope smiles and lightly swats at him. "You're so enthusiastic about Squiddles, babe! I'm starting to think that's why you stuck on me."</p><p>"No, definitely not...I mean, I'm really interested in the collectible figures market, and I do think that vinyl toys are a fascinating art form. They are a big part of my hobby. But that's just a coincidence."</p><p>"Noah, did you know about my job before you came here?"</p><p>Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you your 'Good Couple.'</p><p>"You know what? I think it's a positive sign when the person you're with shares their interests." Jo says. "No reason to hide your passions."</p><p>"I wouldn't say I'm embarrassed about my comics hobby. It's just hard to tell girls about it sometime."</p><p>"You think they'll judge you?"</p><p>"Well, yeah. So far, the only girls who haven't are Oshun and Priya. I didn't think they would be into that."</p><p>"Don't judge a book by its cover," I said as I'm taking a bite out of my cereal while Lucas holds my phone.</p><p>"I'm not judging you about it, Rahim," Shannon sighs. "It just hard for me to join in when you're off on one about Violet Man."</p><p>"You rather he talks about Superman? Batman? Aquaman?" I said before going off in the distance. "Mmm...Jason Momoa..."</p><p>"Babes, I know." Chelsea joins in. Lucas and Rahim roll their eyes.</p><p>"But don't you think it's important for couples to share interest?" Noah asks me.</p><p>"I don't know if you have to be into the same things as your S.O., but it is important to have that support from them and vice versa."</p><p>"You can still be supportive without having to hear about it all the time, too." Shannon rolls her eyes.</p><p>"It's also important to talk about things, too," Noah says.</p><p>"I've dated people who got really weird about my job before." Elisa swinging her legs at the end of the bed. "They ended up being jealous about my pictures or how I talk to my fans."</p><p>Rahim looks over. "What I'm picking up is that jealousy is bad, and we should all share comics."</p><p>"I wouldn't share my crystals. those are personal items." Lottie says.</p><p>"To be honest, I rather be gaming right now," I said. Lucas nods. "Same. I haven't finished Red Dead Redemption 2."</p><p>I see Bobby getting up with an empty bowl. "I'd better see if there's any of that sweet, sweet cereal still going."</p><p>"I'll come too." Lucas's hand s me my phone. The Islanders begin tidying their breakfast dishes and duvets, drifting in separate directions as the day starts. </p><p>-------------</p><p>Lucas and I are chilling by the pool, Just chatting away and making jokes. I see Lucas's face in a more solemn expression. I wonder what's up.</p><p>"What's on your mind, Lucas?" I said. "Is it about the recoupling?"</p><p>"Yeah. This might be our last chance to recouple before we all have to go home " He turns to me. "Am I really the one you're after? You didn't just pull my name out of a hat and say he'll do?" I gazed dead on to Lucas's eyes. "There's only one person I want to pick me tonight, and it's you. I went through so much just to be with you. Hell, if I didn't want you, you would have been sent home along with that squirrel in a trash bag." </p><p>"Good because you're the only girl I want to pick. As long as your serious about this as I am."</p><p>"I'm in it for the long haul, babes."</p><p>"So, you do see a future for us?"</p><p>"Yeah, my feelings won't change when we leave the Villa. Not even when our time here is just a distant memory. I don't know what my life will be like after this, but I do know that I want you to be there with me." Lucas props himself on his elbows. He smiles.</p><p>"I see. You know I'm glad we had this talk. I actually can't wait until tonight. You'll be there looking beautiful, as always. And I'll be I like I choose Oshun!"</p><p>"Sounds like I should be coming out of a Pokeball." He laughs. </p><p>"Are you going to dress like a Pokemon?" I give a mischievous smile and throw my arms around his waist. "Who knows..." He slips off his elbows and onto his back, laughing in surprise. "Careful!"</p><p>"I just so happy to be with the guy I wanted."</p><p>Even happier, I don't have fight skanks off of him.</p><p>"I'm not a flipping handbag." </p><p>"You're waaay better than a handbag." He laughs as he hugs me back. "I'm happy too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Tonight's the night...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys choice recoupling and nail polish talk. Oshun gets hot with Lucas on the roof terrace.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Night Outfit- https://www.pinterest.com/pin/462604192955626595/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I cross the lawn, Nope calls me over. Hopefully, not to cause shit. She's painting her toenails and Noah's reading the nail polish labels. "What about this one? 'Scottish Sunset'?"</p><p>"Yeah, that's a cute one! But I've been using it too much, though. I don't want to run out." Noah puts it back and finds another. "Hungover in Hawaii? That's a terrible name. I can't believe it's somebody's job to name these."</p><p>"Yeah, but the names are relatable," I said. Noah raised his eyebrows. "You were hungover in Hawaii?"</p><p>"Oh, yes. I was there for three days after doing the production of Metamorphosis in Greece. We had an after-party, and shit got crazy. Let's just say I woke up buried in the sand with a high tide coming in."</p><p>"Wow. you went to Greece?"</p><p>"Yeah, we did. Four nights in Athens and two in Crete. I highly recommend Crete as a vacay spot."</p><p>"Good to know," Hope says. Noah goes through a couple more bottles of nail polish before speaking to me again. "Have you and Lucas talked about the recoupling?"</p><p>"Yeah, we did."</p><p>"Us too. Then it was starting to stress us out, so we moved on to nail polish...though I'm starting to find that stressful as well..."</p><p>"We just want to be coupled up again," Hope says, smiling.</p><p>
  <em> Still pushing that agenda, I see. </em>
</p><p>"I'm ready for it to be over and done with so we can relax."</p><p>
  <em> Are they still trying to fool me? Hope, I know you reprogramed Noah or at least had help because there's no way you could have done it alone. Was it Carl? Is he hiding in the bushes somewhere? </em>
</p><p>"Nerves are good. They'll keep you sharp."</p><p>"Sharp? Like having the fastest reflexes?" I simply shrug. "I take it your feeling confident, Oshun?"</p><p>"Always. I'm not worried."</p><p>"Don't get too cocky there. After all, life is like a bag of nail polish; you never know what you're going to get." Noah pulls out a nail polish at random. "Flaky Pastry? That's the worst one by far. Where are you buying these?" He looks at Hope. "Babe, that's nail polish. All colours have weird names."</p><p>"I can't believe this is coming out of my mouth, but she is right, Noah. I own a shade of red called Moulin Rouge." Noah looks at me, thoughtfully. "That's well clever."</p><p>"And Lottie has one called 'Flagstones Stretching for Eternity," Hope adds.</p><p>"What does that even look like?"</p><p>"It's grey." Noah's phone beeps. "Guys! I have a text!" The other Islanders swarm around as Noah reads it.</p><p>
  <strong> At tonight's recoupling, one girl will get to choose who she wants to recouple with. She'll also get to make her choice before any of the boys. The lucky girl will be chosen by a public vote. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> #ladiesfirst #oneoftheguys </strong>
</p><p>"One of us gets first pick!" Jo says.</p><p>"I hope it's me!" Hope says.</p><p>"Let someone else have a turn, Hope. Damn." I said to her.</p><p>"I think it's the new girls." Lottie guessed.</p><p>"No, it's going to be an OG girl. Calling it now, it's Marisol." I said. She looks over to me. "Me? Surely the public will pick you or Chelsea maybe."</p><p>"Who knows, though." I shrug.</p><p>"I say, let's go get ready," Elisa says. The Islanders disperse, except for Lucas, who lingers for a moment. "I won't keep you, Oshun. I want to make sure you're feeling ok about tonight."</p><p>"You kidding? I'm fucking stoked!"</p><p>"Me too." He pulls me in for a kiss. "Let's go join the others and get ready. We don't want to be late."</p><p>"Honey, when we walk into a room or just into a crowd, we're always on time." We both head inside the Villa and prepare for the recoupling.</p><p>--------</p><p>There's restless energy in the air as the Islanders gather around the firepit. Lucas glances in my direction and smirks. I give him a smile back. "You actually did it."</p><p>He's referring to my Pikachu dress. This shouldn't be a surprise to anyone that I would do something like this.</p><p>"You didn't think I actually do it?"</p><p>"I had a feeling. It fits you in all the right places." He winks. </p><p>"I've got a text," Graham says. "The results of the public vote are in. The girl who gets to choose who she would like to recouple with is..." He looks up from his phone and beams. "Marisol."</p><p>"Called it," I shouted. She steps forward. "I'm glad to make this choice because I know who exactly I'm going to pick. This boy is strong, he's sweet, he's everything I want in a man..."</p><p>So she's choosing Graham. It seemed like she and Elisa were hitting it off. I guess she wasn't ready to make that leap.</p><p>"The boy I want to couple up with is Graham. Of course." The Islanders clap as they go to hug each other and sit down.</p><p>"My turn," Noah says. Nope, we are skipping this part.</p><p>"I'm up now," Lucas says. He looks nervous. I subtly show off my dress again, even put my hood up, revealing Pikachu's face and ears. He smiles, clearly holding in his laughter. "OK, this might not come as a huge surprise to anybody, but it's still a big deal to me. Cause in the time we've been coupled up, this girl has really changed the way I think about my future. As in before, I didn't know she was gonna be part of it. And now I hope she will be. The girl I want to couple up with already knows who she is. Oshun." He turns towards me arms outstretched. I pull him into a hug, and he holds me tight and plants a kiss on my forehead. He follows me over to the bench, and we sit down. </p><p>"You caught yourself a Pikachu, how does it feel?"</p><p>"Like we can conquer ten gyms all across the region." </p><p>"Let's." We giggled as I laid my head on his shoulder. Gary had already chosen Lottie, surprising no one. It was Rahim's turn. His choice didn't surprise me either.</p><p>"I've given this a lot of thought. I mean, we're getting towards the final stretch now. So I think it's essential to know what you're looking for. You know, long term. That's why I'm choosing this girl. Because she makes me excited for the future, we could have together. Even though we haven't known each other very long, I'm already feeling a real spark between us. And that's a great sign of things to come."</p><p>Get on with it already.</p><p>"So the girl I want to couple up with is...Jo." As soon as he says her name, Jo strides into his arms for a hug. I spot Shannon frowning as they take their seats together. Like I said before, Rahim's head is easy to turn. It's also unfortunate that Jo is still here. It can't get any worse that, right?</p><p>"....But I have to go with my gut." Bobby was in the middle of his speech. "So the girl I want to couple up with is... Chelsea." Chelsea immediately turns to comfort Shannon and Elisa. Elisa dabs at her eyes while Shannon squeezes her shoulders in a one-armed hug. "I'm sorry, girls. It's really nothing personal."</p><p>Lucas puts his arm around your waist and gives a comforting squeeze.</p><p>--------</p><p>After saying goodbye to Shannon and Elisa. We all disperse to different places on the lawn, chatting. I was heading over to the daybeds to do my usual thing until I see Noah and Rahim sitting alone. They are so deep in they're conversation, they don't notice me coming towards them. "Hey, boys!"</p><p>Rahim jumps at the sound of my voice. "Oh, hey, Oshun! Didn't see you there."</p><p>"Am I interrupting?"</p><p>"No. Not all. We're just talking about...We were just talking." He laughs nervously. Noah just shakes his head.</p><p>"OK...so anyone up for drinks?"</p><p>"Yes! Wow, I'm so thirsty!" Looking relieved, Rahim spring to his feet. He hurried off, leaving Noah and me alone.</p><p>"What's up with your boy?"</p><p>"Not my place to say. You'll find out soon enough." We sit in silence for a minute before Noah speaks again. "Sooo...You and Lucas, huh?"</p><p>"Yeah. What of it?"</p><p>"You guys are cute together." I smile with pride. "I know."</p><p>"Are you happy? I mean, did the recoupling work out like you hoped?" </p><p>"Laisi iyemeji. I'm over the moon." (Without a doubt)</p><p>Noah smiles. "That's great! I'm so happy for you both. When you started to say 'I'm over the moon,' I thought you were going to say 'I'm over Lucas.' I was going to be like, yikes! That was quick!"</p><p>"I mean, I don't think I could take him back to the firepit and get a do-over if I change my mind."</p><p>He laughs. "I asked Elisa about the nail polish thing. You know, whether they all need to have weird names. I figured she would be the one to know stuff like that."</p><p>"What she say?"</p><p>"She told me all hers have 'normal names,' but the example she gave was called 'Parrot Purple."</p><p>"Yeah, not good enough." I think for a second, then turn back to Noah. "Try asking Chelsea. She knows all about colour theory and stuff like that. Maybe she'll have an answer."</p><p>"Yeah, but she's a decorator. That doesn't include decorations for your body. Or does it?" He mumbles to himself. "I may have to do some research."</p><p>Before I could say anything else, Lucas comes strolling over. He's holding a glass of wine in each hand and balancing a third between them. </p><p>"Hey, guys!" He looks warily at Noah. Babe, don't worry about Noah, he's just a meat puppet. "What's going on over here?"</p><p>"Not much. We were waiting for Rahim to get our drinks." Noah says.</p><p>"I bumped into him in the kitchen and offered to bring these out to you." He looks at me. "And excuse to come and see Oshun." He kisses me on the cheek then hands a glass each to Noah and me. "Cheers!" </p><p>"What should we toast to?"</p><p>"Me and this outfit!" I said. Lucas laughs. "You are so cute."</p><p>"I've meant to ask why are you dressed as Pikachu?" Noah asked.</p><p>"Lucas challenged me." </p><p>"I did not. I asked if you were going to dress as a Pokemon, and you said, who knows."</p><p>"That challenge was implied." Noah laughs at both of us, raising his glass. "To Oshun's outfit!" We all take a sip of the sweet cold wine.</p><p>"It's getting late."</p><p>"Yeah, I guess I'll be heading to bed soon."</p><p>"Hey, I was going to suggest..." Lucas blushes. "You want to go to the roof terrace. For a bit of quiet time. Just the two of us."</p><p>"Of course I do."</p><p>"Great."</p><p>"Have fun, you two." You know, that face Noah just made, makes me wonder does he know what's going down or just wished he joined.</p><p>----------</p><p>"You never see this many stars at home." Lucas and I sit close together, looking up at the sky. "It's breathtaking. It's like the whole universe has come out just to see us." The warm breeze picks up a loose strand of your hair and blows it across his face. He laughs and carefully tucks it back behind my ear. His hand lingers on my cheek.</p><p>"What is it? Cat got your tongue?" I smiled.</p><p>"If by tongue you mean heart and by cat you mean you, then yes." I couldn't help but giggle at that. It's so mushy and cute. "Oh, my sweet cornball of mine..." I press a gentle kiss to Lucas's mouth. I feel him smile against my lips, "Mmm..." He puts an arm around my waist "I'm glad we came up here. It could be a good chance to..you know..." He runs his fingers down my arm, making my hairs stand on end. He looks at me, his eyes dark and inviting. He winks, and my heart flutters.</p><p>"Fuck, you're so bad."</p><p>"You don't know the half of it. But isn't that what makes it fun?"</p><p>"Absolutely." I push him onto his back and straddle him. I lean over and plant a kiss on his forehead before whispering in his ear. "The badder, the better."</p><p>Lucas swallows hard. "I've met my match, haven't I?"</p><p>"You better believe it." Lucas pulls me to him and kisses me deeply. I removed his shirt slowly while he took control of the kiss. He effortlessly pulled off my dress over my head, exposing me in my bra and panties. </p><p> "You're so beautiful," Lucas whispers as he started nuzzling my neck. I pushed his head further down into my neck as he began sucking it, bodies pressed against each other, and our heartbeats racing. With my breasts rubbing against his chest, I knew he couldn't resist moving his hand around my back, unclasping my bra and then down to cupping one and squeezing it tenderly. </p><p>I begin to squirm as he moves his head down and gently started massaging my nipple with his tongue while still playing with my other breast. "Ah..." Excited gasps leave mouth as my hips grinded against him. He continued to suck on my nipple while he moved his other hand that was cupping my other down to my thighs. I felt Lucas's hand move up to my inner thigh, under my panties. When it reached its destination, he pushed one finger inside me.</p><p>"Mm, Lucas..." I gasped once more, adding another finger and moved a little faster against me, causing a louder moan to escape my lips. I tried desperately to control my noises as I kept climbing up the ladder of pleasure. Instinctively, I rose up and down, still moving my hips at the speed of his fingers. It was really turning me on, and I felt Lucas's erection grow bigger and bigger, just wanting, needing, and waiting to enter into my body. </p><p>I reach down and undo his pants, grabbed his extremely hard cock, stroking it in time with him touching me. We moaned at the sensation we were both receiving. Both of us were soon approaching our peak and decided to stop.</p><p>
  <em> Not yet... </em>
</p><p>At this point, both of us are entirely naked. I couldn't help but marvel at his body.</p><p>
  <em> It's beautiful, even under the stars. </em>
</p><p>I see Lucas reaching for a condom, I stopped him. He looks at me. "What's up?"</p><p>"You don't need to."</p><p>"So, are you saying...?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Are you on...?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Then that means I can..."</p><p>"Yes. I trust you."</p><p>He nods, and I eased down slowly onto his shaft. I'm biting my lip hard in an attempt to quiet myself down. As I pushed down deeper and deeper onto his waiting manhood, I was sent over the edge even more. The feeling of Lucas deep inside me was pure heaven. How I've missed this. His hands firmly grasping my waist, and my hands clutching his chest, we both moved together. Groaning and moaning at the ecstasy rushing through our bodies. </p><p>We started off slow. Eventually, his thrusts quickened, and I couldn't keep quiet for long. "Oh, fuck! Yes! Fuck!" I could feel myself climax soon, and so was Lucas. I came just a few seconds later, my legs were shaking really hard.</p><p>"You OK?" Lucas asked. I pant and nod. "Yeah, waiting on you."</p><p>"Are you sure this is what you want?"</p><p>"Yes. Thousand times, yes! Fill me up, please..."</p><p>"Oshun...!" a grunt escaping him. His body spasming under me. There was so much power behind it that I collapsed on his chest. He wraps me in his arms. His skin feels so warm. I run my hand along Lucas' jawline. "That... wasn't bad!"</p><p>He chuckles. "I'm happy I chose you tonight. Honestly, I think I would have died a bit if someone else had snapped you up."</p><p>"Aww' I smiled before kissing his nose.</p><p>"But I'm not going to think about that right now. I don't want to think about anything. I just want to be right here, right now, with you." The stars shine down on our faces while the Villa sleeps.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. It's always sunny on Love Island...or so we thought.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We get a slight weather change at the Villa. Plus Oshun gets a nickname.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day Hairstyle- https://kamdora.com/2017/04/07/headwrap-style-inspiration-weekend/ (12th photo)</p><p>Day Outfit- https://mirandat.storenvy.com/products/25234863-black-criss-cross-straps-halter-two-pieces-bikini-swimwear-for-girls</p><p>Song: Can You Stand The Rain by New Edition</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oshun..." </p><p>"Mm."</p><p>"Wake up, gorgeous." Lucas is standing by the bed, smiling at me. "Morning, sleepyhead." </p><p>I look around I noticed I'm in the room and wearing a t-shirt. "How'd I end up in here?"</p><p>"I carried you in here last night. You were knocked out."</p><p>"Oh." I blushed, thinking about our alone time on the roof terrace. I see him holding two steaming mugs.</p><p>"I made you a cuppa." Lucas passes me the drink with the mug handle pointing towards me, so I don't burn myself. </p><p>"Thanks, Lucas." I take a sip as I look around the room. You're the only one still in bed. "I overslept?"</p><p>"No, don't worry, it's not that late. I wanted to let you have a lie-in after last night." He settles down beside me on the edge of the bed, cradling his mug and sipping it carefully. "I'm so glad we're, like, solid now. We've had our ups and downs and everything..." Then a smile spread across his face. "But this feels right. It'll be so weird when we're out of here, and we actually get to do real-life couple things like meet each other's mates and take turns doing the washing up."</p><p>"I know, right? I can't wait to do all those things with you."</p><p>He strokes my hair with his free hand. "When we get out, I'd love to take you on a date. Your favourite kind of date, whatever it is!"</p><p>"Oh, word?"</p><p>"Yeah! Where would be your, like total dream date?"</p><p>"Amusement park or laser tag." </p><p>"You really are a fun time girl, aren't you?"</p><p>"And where have you been these last 23 days?" </p><p>He chuckles. "Fair enough."</p><p>"What about you? Where can I take you on your dream date?"</p><p>"To an adult ball-pool bar. We'll play hide and seek in a ball pool pit."</p><p>"Oh my days, yes! That sounds like fun."</p><p>"Yeah, but I'll actually lose myself and won't be able to find the surface, so you'll have to swim to my rescue."</p><p>"Of Course. Baywatch style."</p><p>"And then someone will probably step on my toe, and then you'll be guided by the sounds of my cry out from the pain."</p><p>"Wait, what?"</p><p>"Then because we're such a lovely couple, we'll make friends with the toe stepper and just have a wild night with our new mate!" He smiles at me expectantly.</p><p>
  <em>Uhh ...</em>
</p><p>I blinked out of surprise. "That was oddly specific." </p><p>"Yeah, I tend to think everything through..." He looks away in embarrassment.</p><p>"Let's do laser tag and the pool bar!"</p><p>"Of course, that's fair!" He stretches out his arms. "Whatever happens on the outside, I hope I get to spend my time with you. I honestly don't mind what we do or where we go as long as it's with you."</p><p>"Aww, you are such a melt."</p><p>"You did this to me."</p><p>All of a sudden, I see Lottie and Gary come into the bedroom. It seems like they are looking for something. </p><p>"I swear I saw it in here last, honey." Lottie runs over to her bed and starts rummaging through her drawers.</p><p>
  <em> Honey? </em>
</p><p> "What are we looking for again, Tee Tee?"</p><p>
  <em> Tee Tee?? </em>
</p><p>"My water bottle!" She then throws shit out of the drawer haphazardly.</p><p>"Let's go and check down in the kitchen, honey." Both exit the room.</p><p>
  <em> OK, now y'all just laying it on thick. </em>
</p><p>Lucas turns to me. "Um. What just happened?" I shake my head and shrug. "I have no idea." </p><p>"Did they just call each other honey and Tee Tee?"</p><p>"Sure did."</p><p>"I don't think I've ever felt settled enough in a relationship to choose a nickname for my partner. Do you want a nickname?"</p><p>"I like a cute nickname."</p><p>"Alright, then. What shall it call you?" I think for a moment. What do I want as a nickname? "I remember you said I was your sunshine, so..."</p><p>"You do light up the room... Sunshine it is." I beam at him. He grins at me. "See you're doing it now."</p><p>"Now? I've always done that." We both laugh. </p><p>"Come on, Sunshine. Let's go down and show our faces to the Islanders."</p><p>"Ugh, if we have to." I rolled my eyes. "I'm not even dressed yet." </p><p>"Aw, Sunshine. No one would mind seeing you au naturel." He winks grinning.</p><p>If that were only the case. Funny how everyone is suddenly a fashion expert when it comes to my wardrobe, but nine times out of ten, the others look a mess and no one bats an eye. I'm trying to solve this equation.</p><p>"I'll leave you to get changed." He picks up my empty mug. "I'll go wash this off and meet you outside."</p><p>----------</p><p>"Oshun!" Chelsea waves me over to the beanbag. "Come sit, come sit." I pull up a beanbag next to her. She looks up at my headwrap. "How come you're covering your hair?"</p><p>"I...just shampooed it. So..." In all actuality, I cut my twist shorter. I felt like it weighed me down a bit. I'm not showing it off until tonight, though.</p><p>"OK. That was a good recoupling last night, wasn't it?" </p><p>"Yeah, I'm so happy with Lucas." </p><p>"You've got a really nice guy, you do." Chelsea leans back, getting comfy. "I had a dream last night. We were in this totally different Villa, and everyone was with different people."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"The Villa was built out of shipping containers. We didn't have a pool. We all just hung around this weird sunken pit of lava."</p><p>"Holy hell!"</p><p>"Yeah, I woke up in a hot flush."</p><p>"So who was with who in the Villa?" She taps her lips with her. "I don't remember most of them. My dream self was more excited by the lava."</p><p>
  <em>Why am I not surprised?</em>
</p><p>"But I do remember instead of me and Bobby, It was Bobby and Lucas. I kind of ship that! They could totally be a thing in the other Villa."</p><p>"You know, I see it! You could have a laugh with both of them."</p><p>"Right? I'd totally sail that ship with them. Let's see who else could have been with who..." She pauses for a moment. "Oh! Noah is a good one. Who would he bet with."</p><p>"Me." No hesitation in my voice.</p><p>"Wait, what?" she raises an eyebrow. "You and Noah together?"</p><p>"Yeah. At least in the other Villa, his dick and balls will be attached to his body." Chelsea leans back in the beanbags, watching me. "Really? I would though to see him with Shannon."</p><p>"I see that too, but I don't know if he's her type, though."</p><p>"I think they'll be cute, though. What about Rahim? I think he and Jo would still be a thing."</p><p>"I'll take him too." She does a double-take. "Oshun!"</p><p>"What. In the other Villa, he would actually take a joke and not be all in his feelings." </p><p>"So, both Noah and Rahim would be with you?"</p><p>"We'll be the hottest throuple ever."</p><p>She giggles. "I totally can see you as the queen of this place. You'd wear a crown of molten lava." I opened my mouth to speak but paused in deep thought. How does one wear a crown of molten lava? "A crown of lava? That sounds pretty badass."</p><p>"Yes, I see it now. All the guys worshipping you as their lava goddess."</p><p>"Hey, I'm not against it."</p><p>"Hmm...let's see...how about...Marisol."</p><p>"Honestly, I think her and Elisa would be a thing."</p><p>"I thought that at first, but now I can't picture it. She'd be too booky for anyone but Lottie, I think."</p><p>"I don't know..."</p><p>"Speaking of booky, that Hannah girl. What happened to her? She seemed really sweet."</p><p>"She was eliminated on the third day. She was really nice. I wonder if she started that book club yet?"</p><p>"I totally thought she and Gary would be together. Maybe you would have gone instead of her." I glared at Chelsea. Chelsea then adds. "I made you angry again, did I? I'm sorry, Oshun."</p><p>"I'm not mad. That's your opinion. Understand if I had gone home, this show would be boring as hell. You think people tune in to see Nope stale, fake ass love story? No. Every show needs someone that commands attention without being a try-hard. Hence moi. So no, I'm not going any damn where. I put up with everyone's shit for so long, might as well stick it out because my parents didn't raise no bitch."</p><p>Just then, Bobby comes over to both of us, sipping his water bottle. "Hey, girls."</p><p>"Ah, Bobby, there you are." Chelsea smiles at him.</p><p>"What are you up to?"</p><p>"Oh, nothing much. Just imagining alternate universes. Hoist me up, hun."</p><p>"Sure." Bobby stretches out his arm and helps her up from the beanbag. She gestures to her water bottle. "Visiting the Other Villa has made me thirsty. Let's go fill this thing up."</p><p>"Other Villa?" Bobby has a puzzled expression. Chelsea shakes her. "Don't worry about it, hun..." She mouths the words 'crown of lava' at me and winks.</p><p>------------</p><p>I headed over to the loungers to hang with Lucas. I pass by Noah and Rahim, who is just talking over by the pool. About what? Something I obviously don't care about, yet they drag me in it. Like right now, Noah gestures me over to talk. </p><p>"Oh. Oshun!" Rahim says. "I didn't see you there."</p><p>"Didn't want to be seen. Besides, I'm looking for Lucas."</p><p>"Right, of course..." He kicks at the grass, looking awkward.</p><p>"OK... so I'm gonna go." </p><p>"Wait, Oshun, there's something Rahim wanted to ask."</p><p>"No, you can't have my Ultraforce comics!"</p><p>"What?" Noah looks at me. "Uh...it's not about that."</p><p>"Oh..."</p><p>
  <em>Well that was a random outburst </em>
</p><p>"Whoa wait for a second, did you say Ultraforce? Those things are rare! How'd you get those?" Rahim face lights up.</p><p>"I'm friends with a guy from America. Met him at Comic-Con and PAX. He's a comics connoisseur and detective. If there's a rare comic, he searches for it. He even has Violet Man. "</p><p>"Do you think your friend can find Violet Man issue #9 for me?" Noah nudges him. "Uh, Rahim focus. This is not what you want to ask Oshun." </p><p>"Ask me what?"</p><p>"OK, so...you know me and Jo are like a really good thing and everything?" I peer over my sunglasses to stare at Rahim. He waits for me to respond. I pushed my sunglasses up without saying a word. "Did you hear me?" I remain silent. Anything Jo related, keep me out of if. He sighs. "Well, I want to ask her to be my girlfriend, like, officially."</p><p>
  <em>SAY WHAT NOW?</em>
</p><p>"But I really don't know what's the best way to do it."</p><p>
  <em>YOU KNOWN HER FOR TWO DAMN DAYS!!</em>
</p><p>"Will you help me out?"</p><p>"Hell No."</p><p>"Aw, Oshun." Noah wants to get an attitude. I have one too, Noah, what's good?</p><p>"Don't 'Aw Oshun' me. I already can't stand you and Hope with this forced PDA crap but, to be another couple doing it? Fucking overkill."</p><p>"But-" I walked away from them, singing.</p><p>
  <em> "Hell naw, to the naw naw naw" </em>
</p><p>I see Lucas waving me over. "Sunshine, come over here and join us!"</p><p>"Here, I come!" I jog over to the loungers. I see Lucas stretched out on one of them. Lottie and Gary are sitting to the left of him, while Jo, Hope, and Graham on the right, Noah eventually comes over. Gary points to the sky, shielding his eyes with the other hand. "A cloud!" We all looked up. There's one substantial gray cloud heading over us.</p><p>Lucas snickers. "It looks like the aubergine emoji. Which looks like -"</p><p>"We know that hun bun," I said, holding back my giggle. Graham suddenly sits up straight. "Did anyone feel that?"</p><p>"Feel what?" Lucas is trying to make this conversation as dirty as possible.</p><p>"That!" Graham looks at his hand. "I swear I just felt a raindrop."</p><p>"Nah, it's not going to rain here, Graham. It's so sunny!" Hope says.</p><p>"Only because my sunshine is here." Lucas puts his arm around me. I rest my head on his shoulder. </p><p>"Oh, do go on."</p><p>Jo looks over at Noah. "Hey, Noah, what were you and Rahim talking about?"</p><p>"Nothing, nothing." Lottie rolls her eyes. "It's impossible to talk about anything. There's always something to talk about. Just like you should do nothing. There's always something to do."</p><p>"We're doing nothing now," Hope says. Lottie looks around. "Hmm, I guess. I hate sitting still."</p><p>"I'm the same," Lucas says.</p><p>"It's cool to do nothing every now and then. But yeah, I hate it too." I said too.</p><p>"I'll make sure we've got lots planned for us then."</p><p>"I get total FOMO when I don't have things planned on a weekend or a day off." Lottie gets up and stretches.</p><p>"I feel it again," Graham says.</p><p>"What?" Noah looks over at him. </p><p>"The rain!"</p><p>"It's not going to rain!" Hope throws a glance at Graham. Gary shrugs. "Looks like it's just you, Graham."</p><p>"I don't know, hun." Lottie looks up, frowning. "It looks pretty moody."</p><p>"You should be the next weather girl," Jo says. Lottie smiles. "I think I'd make quite a good weather girl."</p><p>Weather girls again?</p><p>A shadow falls on all of us. I look up, and the sun is completely gone. Nothing but grey across the sky. Lucas shivers. "Did someone turn down the heating?" Then thick drops of rain begin to fall.</p><p>"Great!" Hope says, shielding her head. The rain gets heavier. </p><p>"My eyeliner!" Lottie covers her eyes. The rain gets much more massive.</p><p>"You sure you guys can't feel it now?!" Graham shouted angrily. </p><p>"Ah! The sky is melting!" Lucas says, trying to cover himself. I shake my head. "Relax, Chicken Little, it's not gonna hurt you."</p><p>"Let's go inside, quick," Noah says as he and Hope take off. Lucas grabs a towel and holds it over both of us we run inside with the others. "I'll keep you dry, Sunshine."</p><p>-------</p><p>The rain beats hard against the window. The Islanders stare out in disbelief. Well, it had to rain sometime.</p><p>"I thought it would never rain here. " Marisol says, observing the weather.</p><p>"I forgot what the stuff looks like." Lottie checking her eye makeup in a compact mirror. Jo nods, "Yeah, we've been spoilt with good weather."</p><p>Lucas sits down next to me on the sofa. "I'm so not a fan of rain. Gets everything wet."</p><p>"No, kidding." Lottie agreed. I'm looking out at the window.</p><p>
  <em> "Sunny days, everybody loves them </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tell me, baby, can you stand the rain?" </em>
</p><p>"I see what the rain does to Oshun," Lottie says.</p><p>"You know not everyone has to hear you sing," Jo says. Without turning my attention away from the rain, I flipped her off and continue to mind my business like she should.</p><p>
  <em> "Storms will come </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This we know for sure  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This we know for sure </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Can you stand the rain?" </em>
</p><p>"I hope it doesn't flood." Lottie crosses her arms.</p><p>"I can build a boat," Noah says. This joke is too easy. I turn around. "Don't you mean an ark?"</p><p>Lottie snorts. "Very funny."</p><p>"But guys, what are we going to do if we can't sunbathe?" Chelsea frowns. </p><p>"We can hang out in here," Jo says.</p><p>With you? No thanks.</p><p>"Hang out inside?" Lottie stared at Jo. Chelsea still sporting her frown. "Yeah, no way...that's committing the worst holiday no-no, staying indoors."</p><p>"Aw, I always loved it when it rained on holiday as a kid," Bobby says. "That's when everyone when always gets the best games out."</p><p>"We're not kids anymore, Bobby." Lottie had to burst his bubble. Bobby looks down glumly, a little lost for words."I guess..."</p><p>A text chimes from my phone. "I got a text!"</p><p>
  <strong> Islanders, it's time to put one couple's relationship to the test. You must choose one couple to go shopping for snacks for tonight. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> #snackattack #bagforlife </strong>
</p><p>"That's so cool!" Lucas says. "I said yesterday that I couldn't wait to do all that regular normal stuff with you, Sunshine. Now is our chance!"</p><p>"Yay! This will be an adventure full of laughs." I hugged him. And here come hating ass Jo. "Who died and made you two the queen and king of shopping?"</p><p>"The same people that kept your ass from going home." I snapped. Lucas wraps his arm around me to keep me calm. "I just think it would be nice for me and Oshun to go out and chill. We've been through a lot these past few days."</p><p>"So much that I'm still mad about that lemur in a bedsheet he brought in here." He stares at me. "What? Did you want me to lie?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm with Lucas and Oshun," Chelsea says. "They deserve it."</p><p>"I agree," Noah says. Bobby taps his knuckles again the wall." All in favour?" Everyone except Jo shouts yes. "It's decided."</p><p>"Tough tits, honey." I popped my tongue. </p><p>"That's well unfair." Jo pouted.</p><p>"No, it is fair. Respect the OGs. Plus we're the oldest." I walked past, bumping her shoulder purposely.</p><p>"Come on, Sunshine, let's go shopping." Lucas heads outside. I call out to him. "Let's change clothes first!"</p><p>"Make sure you guys get me nacho chips," Jo says.</p><p>"And chocolate!" Bobby added.</p><p>"I'll think about it," I said on the way upstairs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Shopping and Blanket forts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oshun and Lucas goes shopping. The Islanders build a fort.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lucas Shopping outfit-  https://www.styleoholic.com/trendy-spring-2016-casual-outfits-for-men/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucas and I run into the shop, trying to dodge the rain. We're hit by the cold of the air con. The shop smells of sweet fruits and vegetables. Man, this feels good getting out of the Villa. Free to have some fun with Lucas.</p><p>"We're here!" Lucas says. "I should have wrapped my hair up too."</p><p>I giggled. "You should have said something sooner. I had an extra head scarf." Lucas takes a look around. "I love going to supermarkets in other countries." </p><p>"Too right. They're always way more exciting than your local one back home." </p><p>"It feels so good to be going somewhere new but normal." Suddenly Lucas starts skipping down the aisles. "I never thought I'd be so excited to come into a supermarket." And proceeds to grab random things from the shelves. I know what you are thinking, why would Lucas act like a little kid? Well, keep in mind he lived a different life than you and I. So he may have people do his shopping. Also, sometimes we need to turn the adulting off once in a while to release some stress of everyday life.</p><p>Just as I was heading over to Lucas, I hear Wild Ones by Flo Rida and Sia. I had to dance. Dipped, kicked, and swirled down the aisle. What I didn't expect was Lucas taking me by the hand, twirling me. The last time that happened was the Ministry of Sound party before the unnecessary drama kicked off. This time it's different; it's just him and me dancing in perfect tandem as if we been dance partners for years. That and two people who generally love to have fun.</p><p>Lucas spun me to a dip as the song ended. We were met with applause by people passing by. We both shrugged at each other and bowed. Now to actually start shopping.</p><p>"What do we need? There's so many to choose from." Lucas brandishes a random can. "We got to get this."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"It's a... Um...some kind of soup."</p><p>"Soup? Who's going to want that?"</p><p>"OK, maybe we don't need that." He puts the can back. We strolled into the crisps aisle."Hmm. Ok, so crisps!" I see the bag of nachos on my side of the aisle.</p><p>
  <em> Jo said she wanted some...but she isn't the boss of me. </em>
</p><p>"So, babe, What's your go-to packet of crisps?"</p><p>"I have two faves." I grabbed a couple of big bags and put them into the cart. </p><p>"Yes, that's a shout. You can always depend on a good packet of cheese and onion crisps." He looks at the other bag. "Chili and lime, those are way too spicy for me."</p><p>"They aren't that spicy. I tried these things called Takis. Man, when I tell you those were spicy..."</p><p>"I'll take your word for it. So now that we got crisps sorted..." He turns around, and he looks behind me. "Oh, nachos for Jo." Hr grabs a bag and put it in the cart. I rolled my eyes.</p><p>"Let's go get the veggies and fruits." We wander over to the produce section. "We're lucky that Rahim isn't here to feel up the fruit."</p><p>"I know, right? Who knows what the hell would happen if he and Jo did the shopping."</p><p>Lucas points at the pile of aubergines. He has a cheeky glint in his eye. "Want some of this?"</p><p>"Ooh, yes, give to me now." I bit my lip.</p><p>"Sure, you can have it if you want it. I spotted a nice corner on aisle three." He winks, grinning, and put the aubergine in the basket.</p><p>"Before that, let's get pineapples."</p><p>"And strawberries too. And some whipped cream..."</p><p>
  <em> Still being cheeky. </em>
</p><p>"So we've got crisps, pineapples, an aubergine... Now what?" </p><p>"Got to have chocolate."</p><p>"Oh yeah, Bobby said he wanted some. I'll get enough for everyone." He grabs a handful of chocolate and some bags of sweets.</p><p>"So that should be it."</p><p>"No, there is one more thing we need..."</p><p>"Are we missing something?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's in the back of aisle three." I wink at him.</p><p>"You want to get it on in the supermarket? PDA style?" I nudge him with my elbow. "I meant a cheeky kiss, ya nasty."</p><p>"Count me in." We go around to the back of the third aisle. Lucas leans against one of the shelves, some packets of crisps fall into the floor. "Oops. Let's hope no one sees us."</p><p>I lean towards Lucas, eyes closed and lips slightly parted. The mischievous excitement drives the passion and urgency as our lips touch. As I kiss his neck, he lets out a quiet moan, sending shivers down my spine. "We are so going to get caught..."</p><p>His hand grasps my ass and pulls me closer to him. "Fuck, I don't care." Lucas kisses me softly once more before breaking away. Crisps, sweets, and cans of food are strewn all over the tiled floor. "I guess we should pick this up."</p><p>"Yeah..." Lucas and ! quickly pick everything up off the floor and shove it back on the shelf. </p><p>"That was amazing." He grins. </p><p>"We should do that again soon."</p><p>"Who knew shopping would be adventurous but, we should head back to the Villa." </p><p>
  <em> Do we have to? </em>
</p><p>After a quick scan through the self-checkout, Lucas and I head back to the Villa.</p><p>--------</p><p>We made it back to the Villa, running from the rain carrying shopping bags. Jo runs toward us. "Finally, you're back! Did you get my nachos?"</p><p>"No, I didn't." I glared at her. She was ready to throw a whole tantrum until Lucas got her attention. "Hry Jo, think fast." He tosses the bag at her. She caught it. "Lucas got you those." I continue to walk into the living room. "Hey, hoes, we're back!"</p><p>"And we've brought snacks!" Lucas says.</p><p>"Finally!" Chelsea runs over. "Felt like you've been gone for hours."</p><p>"It's been thirty minutes," I said.</p><p>"What did you get?"</p><p>"We got strawberries, pineapples, crisps, chocolate..."</p><p>"And an aubergine!" Lucas chimes in before he goes into a giggle fit. Chelsea gives him a questionable look. "An aubergine?"</p><p>"What's an aubergine?" Lottie asks.</p><p>"I think in Australia, you call them eggplant," Rahim says.</p><p>"And do people normally serve aubergines at a party?"</p><p>"I mean, it's not a staple party dish, but it's inventive."</p><p>"And suggestive," Gary adds.</p><p>Lucas looks at me, smiling. He whispers in my ear. "Should we tell them our little kiss?"</p><p>I blush at him. Chelsea takes notice. "Ooh, did something happen between you two at the supermarket?" All eyes are on us. </p><p>"Lucas and I might have had a cheeky little kiss behind one of the aisles."</p><p>"No way!" Jo gasp.</p><p>"You guys had a sneaky kiss in the shop!" Chelsea, she chuckles behind her hands. "That's so cute and romantic."</p><p>"Whatever," Lottie stares mournfully out into the garden. "All the snacks in the world can't stop the rain." Bobby turns to her. "Why don't we do something fun, like for a laugh."</p><p>"It's raining. There's nothing we can do while it rains!"</p><p>"That's rubbish. We can play a game! A role play game."</p><p>Lottie's lips spread into a smile. "That sounds sexy."</p><p>"No, not role-playing like that. One where we become different characters!"</p><p>"We can't just play pretend. We're adults." </p><p>"Loads of adults play roleplay games like D&amp;D and stuff," Noah explains.</p><p>"I've heard of it, but I've never played it."</p><p>"It's pretty good, actually," Jo says excitedly. "I'm with you on that, Bobby." Lottie slumps down on a sofa and starts picking at a loose thread. "It's just hard to switch off the adulting brain."</p><p>Lucas takes one of the cushions off the sofa and lies it on the floor by the window. He goes to sit down on it, but Bobby instantly grabs it from underneath him. "Do you mind, mate?"</p><p>"Lucas, you're a genius."</p><p>"You're not wrong. But why exactly? And can I have my cushion back?"</p><p>"Let's make a blanket fort!" Jo jumps up, making Rahim jump. "Yes!"</p><p>"I'm so down for this," Chelsea says. Everyone murmurs excitedly, while Lucas is standing, confused. "What's a blanket fort?"</p><p>Bobby gasped dramatically. "You telling me you've never made a blanket fort, Lucas?"</p><p>"Come on, Lucas, seriously?" Rahim says in disbelief.</p><p>"Um..." He rubs the back of his neck. " I traveled around a lot as a kid. International school brat, remember?"</p><p>"So you moved around all the time?" Rahim asked.</p><p>
  <em> He just said that. </em>
</p><p>"Yeah, a fair bit."</p><p>"Wasn't that tough? Not having one place to stay or a group of friends?" Chelsea asked. </p><p>"Not really much, I can do about it." Lucas shrugged. "My dad traveled a lot for work, and we went where he went. I make a group of friends in one country, and suddenly I'm off to the next."</p><p>"Do you still talk to them?" Rahim asks.</p><p>"I do, but only online. We were all big into gaming, so we played together online. That's how I spent most of my free time."</p><p>I put my arm around his waist. "Look at it this way, nows your chance to build one."</p><p>He smiles. "You're right. I'm in."</p><p>"I'm totally in!" Rahim says.</p><p>"Same!" Jo says. The Islanders all agree.</p><p>"Then, it's time." Bobby stands on the sofa. "I realize that the blanket forts I've built over the years have led up to this moment in time." He hands him a cushion. Lucas looks confused. "I pass on my blanket fort crafting wisdom to you, Lucas. This is the first stone for our castle."</p><p>"Go on then, your majesty. Teach me your ways on how to construct your kingdom."</p><p>"You've got to choose your roles in the kingdom first," Graham says.</p><p>"Oh, you know, we'll need some cute fairy lights, room back at home is covered in them," Chelsea says.</p><p>"You and me, Lucas, will reign as king and King together." Bobby declares. </p><p>" I'm down for that."</p><p>"Hey, Chelsea," I called out. "This is like your other Villa." She winks at me. "I was thinking the same thing!"</p><p>"What other Villa?" Lucas glances at us.</p><p>"Just my imaginary one. I totally shipped you two together. I shotgun the prison warden."</p><p>
  <em> Chelsea, as the prison warden, would be like if Martha Stewart took over the prison she was locked up in. Don't know if that would be pleasant or scary. </em>
</p><p>Graham starts constructing something out of cushions in the corner.</p><p>"Chelsea, since you ship us, you should be in charge of our ships," Lucas instructed.</p><p>"OK, that sounds officially important."</p><p>"Hey, Oshun, do you want to be the bard?" Bobby asked.</p><p>"The bard? No. I am a Dragoon."</p><p>"A what?"</p><p>"A dragoon. It's a knight who wields a spear or a Lance that has amazing jump abilities."</p><p>"So, you're a knight?"</p><p>"Dragoon." I ran to the kitchen and grabs a broom. And went back into the living room. "Can't be a dragoon without my weapon."</p><p>"Alright, I hereby knight you..." He picks up a cushion from the sofa and taps it lightly on your shoulders. "Uh, are you going by your real name or..."</p><p>"I am Reis Viento, one of the eight elemental dragoons from a place called Drake, the valley of dragons. This is my weapon, Highwind, and my special attack is called Daughter of Air."</p><p>Rahim looks at me, astonished. "Mate, that's actually cool."</p><p>"Lady Reis, dragoon of the wind!" Lucas looks at me and grins. "You can rule over me any day." He turns to Bobby. "How do we actually build this thing to start with?"</p><p>"Well, first we'll need an outside structure which is the classic construction of all blanket forts, sofa cushions. Nothing else compares to it in terms of versatility and strength." He then wears a grim expression. "It's the fear of the crumb-like mysteries underneath the sofa cushion that holds us back. But we have the brave Lady Reis in our kingdom. We must slay the beast that lurks beneath the cushions."</p><p>"You just never know what you might find under there..." Rahim lifts off the sofa cushion. I readied my spear for an oncoming attack. Under the cushion were crumbs, some silver square wrappers, and a cork. </p><p>"Phew! It's not too bad." Bobby says. "No beasts in sight."</p><p>I pouted. "That's no fun. I was ready to level up..."</p><p>Graham comes back in the room, carrying some belts and chairs. All of us looked at him with either amusement or confusion.</p><p>
  <em> Um, is Graham some kind of kink king or... </em>
</p><p>"I wish I didn't ask this, but..." Hope sighs, "Graham, what are you doing over there with the chairs?"</p><p>"And belts?" Jo added.</p><p>"I'm building a private space that I am reserving for my needs." He says as he begins constructing.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"A private space. You know, for grown-ups who love each other and want to spend time together."</p><p>Bobby winks. "I get you. It's like... the love area. What would you call that, though?"</p><p>"A sex dungeon." I blurted out. "Question. Can anyone use it?"</p><p>"Of course! Anyone's welcome." I caught Lucas's eye. He just raises an eyebrow at me.</p><p>"It's very...inventive," Jo says. Graham beams. "Thanks!"</p><p>"OK, moving on from the, um, extension..." Bobby is staring at Graham's creation.</p><p>"I might add that no one asked for planning permission to build that," Lucas says.</p><p>"I'll overlook it because I'm semi-intrigued. Now we need a roof."</p><p>Noah runs and grabs the sheets. "We need to put this on carefully, so it doesn't break it."</p><p>"So is there anything else we need before we put the roof? Once that's on, it will be hard to make adjustments."</p><p>"I'm just going to get some rope," Graham announced.</p><p>"Rope?!" Even Lottie can't believe it. Here comes Chelsea, the innocent. "Maybe Graham just wants to make a swing!"</p><p>"He probably has a different swing in mind, Chelsea."</p><p>Chelsea just tilts head. "Huh?"</p><p>
  <em> Yep, he's a kink king. </em>
</p><p>"Anyway," Bobby redirect the attention. "There anything else to add?"</p><p>"Sire, I suggest a flagpole."</p><p>"Yes. Got to put flags out, so everyone around Love Island knows we rule this spot."</p><p>"We could use that mop in the kitchen." Rahim heads to the kitchen.</p><p>"But... everyone is here, Bobby," Marisol says.</p><p>"You know what I mean!"</p><p>"Got two!" Rahim holding two mops in his hands. He puts them on each side of the fort with the brush facing up.</p><p>"Perfect. Now let's get the roof on. Grab a corner, everyone." Everyone else steady the sheets over the fort meanwhile I'm twirl and striking the air. Bobby looks at me. "Lady Reis, what are you doing?"</p><p>"I'm in a random battle. Every time I walk around, there will be a chance I'll get drag into a random battle."</p><p>"Sunshine, it's not that type of RPG," Lucas says.</p><p>"It is to me, dammit!" I said. I paused in my battle stance. </p><p>"Uh, why did you stop suddenly? Did you win the battle?" Bobby asked.</p><p>"No, waiting on my ATB gauge to fill up." Bobby shakes his head looks at the fort. The fort is complete. </p><p>"Everyone, get in!" Everyone clambers into the fort. Even me. Miraculously stays together.</p><p>"Well done, guys!" Bobby claps. The Islanders grin at the accomplishment. "Especially for Lucas's first year reigning as king."</p><p>"Is it me or is it getting a little too hot in here now? Jo says. Well yeah, that's what happens when you have a group of people in a tight space. Everyone clambers out and see the sun beams through the windows.</p><p>"Finally! She back." Lottie grabs a towel and runs outside. Chelsea and Jo run after her. Bobby looks disappointed. "But what about mine and Lucas's kingdom?"</p><p>"We had a good reign, my sweet king." Lucas sighs.</p><p>"Before we go outside, we should put everything back where they came from." Hope looks over to Graham, who's about to deconstruct the sex dungeon. "Except maybe those belts and chairs, Graham..."</p><p>Noah looks at Rahim. "Nows your chance, Rahim. Before the sunsets. It'll be romantic." </p><p>"Alright, let's get this done."</p><p>
  <em> Oh right, Rahim is asking Jo to be his girlfriend. Ugh, hard pass. </em>
</p><p>Everyone went outside as I stayed in for a moment, twirling my spear. </p><p>-------</p><p>So after that whole Jo-Rahim moment, I came back outside to chill with Lucas. Everyone decides to eat the snacks Lucas and I bought at the supermarket.</p><p>"Strawberries and cream in one bowl, pineapples in this one..." Lottie raises her eyebrow at the last bowl. "And an aubergine in that one. That makes total sense."</p><p>"Yeah.Total sense." Lucas and Lottie look at me, confused.</p><p>"You're not about to sit here and blame me, Lucas. You put it in the basket."</p><p>"That's because you said you wanted it."</p><p>"We were making sexual innuendos! I didn't mean actually get it!" I folded my arms and look away.</p><p>"The strawberries and cream were a good shout," Marisol says. </p><p>"Want one, Sunshine?" Lucas looked at me.</p><p>"Yes. Yes, I do." He picks a strawberry dipped in cream and brings it delicately towards my lips.</p><p>"Ready?"</p><p>"Hell yeah!" I take a big bite of the juicy fruit.</p><p>"Delicious, right?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Gary gestures to Hope. "Pass us the crisps, Hannah."</p><p>"Hannah?" Hope turns Gary, shocked. "My name is Hope."</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>
  <em>Awkward...</em>
</p><p>Hope smiles and passes Gary the bowl. "It's OK. Honest mistake."</p><p>"That was weird. Why'd her name even pop into my head?"</p><p>"You know what's weirder?" </p><p>
  <em> Chelsea, don't. </em>
</p><p>"Me and Oshun were talking about her earlier! I said I ship you guys together."</p><p>
  <em>Chelsea, you do know Lottie is right there, right?</em>
</p><p>Speaking of which, she coughs on her crisps. "What?" Take cover because she's gonna blow.</p><p>"It was in my fantasy Villa that I had a dream about last night."</p><p>"Really?" Gary seems very intrigued by this.</p><p>"We never did get to see what they'd be like together..." Hope says.</p><p>
  <em> Gary didn't want anything to do with her. </em>
</p><p>"Yeah, I never tried it on with Hannah. Maybe things would be different if I had." I quirked an eyebrow at him. Lottie nearly drops the bowl of crisps. "I guess it's too bad for both of us. She's not in the Villa any more. I lost my bestie in hee, and I guess you lost your soul mate." Gary stiffens. Lottie takes a handful of crisps and crunches them loudly.</p><p>"I can't believe you admit that in front of everyone, Gary." Hope scolded as she pats Lottie on the shoulder. "Poor Lottie."</p><p>Gary rolled his eyes. "It's just chat. I'll probably never see that girl again."</p><p>
  <em>I feel a disturbance.</em>
</p><p>"If anything, Lottie should feel happy that I didn't say someone in the Villa now. Then she'd really have something to worry about!"</p><p>
  <em>Gary, please don't drag me in this.</em>
</p><p>"Hun, just stop. You're digging yourself into a whole lot of trouble. And don't think I don't know who the 'someone in the Villa' you are talking about." Before things escalate, Lottie's phone dings. "You've just been saved by the bell, Gary. I've got a text!"</p><p>
  <strong>Islanders, tonight you will take part in a boys v. girls sexy dance-off. The winning team will be the one that raises their opponent's heart rates the highest.</strong>
</p><p>"Aw, this should be a laugh!" Jo says.</p><p>"I need to get my dancing gear on," Chelsea says.</p><p>"You boys fucked up now," I said, grinning. "Get ready to lose."</p><p>"That's right! We got Oshun as our ace!" Chelsea wraps her arm around my shoulder.</p><p>"She's not the only one that can dance," Lucas says. "I'm the ace of the boys team."</p><p>"Doesn't matter to me. We are going to enjoy picking you guys off one by one." I stared down Lucas. Lucas smirks confidently. "Well, you better bring it."</p><p>"Oh, it has already been broughten."</p><p>"Nice comeback, Oshun!" Chelsea cheers. The Islanders and I gather inside a prepare for the sexy smackdown.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Dirty Dancing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Heart Rate Challenge.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song: Justify My Love by Madonna</p><p>Hairstyle- (1st photo) https://blackhairinformation.com/general-articles/playlists/do-you-prefer-short-havana-twists-13-short-havana-twist-styles-that-are-really-cute-gallery/</p><p>Night outfit- https://www.ivrose.com/pc/product_detail?productId=59a0b784-9c38-417d-bb73-7ccf2c9f9b10&amp;utm_source=google&amp;utm_sku=YY5145-le-S-iv2&amp;country=US&amp;gclid=CjwKCAjwkPX0BRBKEiwA7THxiKJhAMaMy_wbG_08Mmol1HeZqEkOPR3eHJ-G3AHMBAm1ULRx1JY8WRoCIBwQAvD_BwE</p><p>Jo costume- https://www.halloweencostumes.com/deluxe-captain-marvel-womens-costume.html</p><p>Hope costume- https://www.halloweencostumes.com/rainbow-butterfly-wings.html</p><p>Lottie costume- https://www.dhgate.com/product/halloween-costume-women-sexy-devil-witch/458754570.html#seo=WAP</p><p>Marisol costume- https://www.ivrose.com/product/off_shoulder_ruffles_lace-up_detail_dress/1b5dce5e-2033-4bff-a1df-6d752ee24b15.html</p><p>Chelsea costume- https://www.costumesinaustralia.com.au/sexy-emoji-girl-costume.html</p><p>Oshun costume- (1st layer) https://www.pinterest.com/ambar_Hellfire/black-trench-coats/&amp;h=354&amp;w=236&amp;tbnid=9O1bEtBtEyptuM&amp;tbnh=275&amp;tbnw=183&amp;usg=AI4_-kRfiz5HDET84q6KMbXqSyZYYu_mtg&amp;vet=1&amp;docid=PIMwJ8n7csK2nM<br/>(2nd layer/1st photo on left) https://www.wagmag.com/dita-in-bloomingdales/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We are all getting ready for the heart rate challenge. This was the best challenge ever, and I really get to show my stuff. The problem is, what do I want to do for my performance. I literally have so my ideas I can do. I don't know which to pick. I better decide soon. The boys are going first, so they are probably bringing on their A-game. Especially Lucas. I know he's gonna try and show me up. Whatever he throws my way, I'll be ready.</p><p>"Pass me that, Lottie," Hope says. "I know Noah can't resist me in that."</p><p>
  <em> Because you've desensitized him. </em>
</p><p>I come strutting in the dressing room in a risque leopard print dress. I see Lottie eyeing me up and down. "Could you maybe tone it down a bit, Oshun?"</p><p>"What do mean do you mean?" I quirked a brow. </p><p>"Your outfit is too nice, OK? I'm trying to keep my jealous energies to a minimum."</p><p>"Uh..."</p><p>"Kidding, hun. You look hot! And you cut your braids. Got any surprises up your sleeve?"</p><p>"Thanks, I'm full of surprises tonight. Though I don't know what to do for my bit." </p><p>"Babe, you are going to do great whatever you decide," Chelsea reassures. "You're going last, so you have plenty of time."</p><p>"OK, girls. Let's get out there." Lottie says.</p><p>--------</p><p>The girls and I are sitting around the firepit, putting on our heart rate machine. </p><p>"where are they boys at?" Chelsea asked. Hope points up to the roof. "They're up there." I see the boys waiting on the roof terrace. I see Lucas staring at me and smirks. "You girls ready to lose?"</p><p>"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing," I shouted back.</p><p>"Break a leg then" Lucas blows me a kiss. I catch it, turned around, and smacked my ass. You could see the back detail of my dress. I grinned when I see his eyes widen.</p><p>"This is so tense." Chelsea feeling her chest. "My heart is already beating so fast!"</p><p>"Come on, you lot, we haven't got all night," Hope shouted. Noah comes out first. He staggers his walk, puckering his lips. He drops onto Chelsea, who squeals with delight. Of course, Hope hating. "Yeah, that ought to get my heart racing. Watching him dance with another girl."</p><p>"I thought we weren't supposed to get our hearts racing?" I said. "Hope helping the enemy. Kick her off the team."</p><p>Noah laughs, saunters straight over to Hope, and grinds slowly on her knee. Beads of sweat appear on Hope's brow. Noah licks it off slowly.</p><p>
  <em> OK, Noah, I see you. </em>
</p><p>"Oh my god!" Chelsea squeals. Lottie grins. "Noah is really putting the sexy in sexy librarian."</p><p>"I'll give credit where credit is due. You are working it, Noah." Noah laughs. "Fancy a dance, Oshun?"</p><p>"Hmm...you can keep at it with Hope."</p><p>"Suit yourself." He grabs his own bum with two hands...and rips off his pants. We were all shook! Noah stepping up.</p><p>"Deep breaths, girls," Hope says while focusing on her breathing. "Did you say...Deep." Oh my, Noah put all that bass in his voice. I almost melted in my seat. I wolf whistle at Noah, he glances at me, eye wide and cheeks flustered.</p><p>"Whoa, Noah! You're not playing fair!" Hope says. Noah catches my eye as he leaves. I feel my heart thumping faster. That was smart, bringing Noah out first, especially if it's a striptease.</p><p>
  <em> Did he give me a look? This dress is doing wonders. </em>
</p><p>"OK, wow. That's set the bar." Hope says with satisfaction.</p><p>"Here comes my boy!" Chelsea says. Bobby comes out next. </p><p>"Don't get excited, Chelsea."</p><p>
  <em> Hmm, I wonder what he's going to do? </em>
</p><p>Bobby picks Chelsea up and spins her around. "Oooh." Chelsea has her arms out as if she is flying.</p><p>"Hey, gorgeous." Bobby puts her back down and starts kissing her all over. "Oh, my God!" </p><p>"Chelsea, don't give in!" I shouted. Bobby swaggers around the circle, teasing them all, before walking away.</p><p>
  <em> First Noah and now Bobby pulling stunts and shows? That's my thing! Lucas must have planned this... </em>
</p><p>"Who's next?" Lottie ask.</p><p>Well, lookie here, it's Lucas with devil horns on his head, unbuttoning his red shirt as he saunters towards me. A sultry, heavy beat it playing. Chelsea gives me a nudge. "It's your boy!"</p><p>
  <em> I might be in trouble. </em>
</p><p>He bits his lip as he approaches the circle. "Hey, ladies..." He looks all the girls up and down. He begins to bust out some moves. </p><p>
  <em> What in Magic Mike is going on? He really trying me? </em>
</p><p>The girls are loving this. And I'm just trying to keep my face unfazed. He struts over to me and runs one finger down the outside of my thigh, sending shivers down my spine. "Mind if I sit down here?"</p><p>
  <em> Show no weakness </em>
</p><p>"I'm all yours, baby."</p><p>"Of course. You're all mine." For some reason, when he said that I'm all his is really making me hot. Lucas sits down on my lap and starts to gyrate slowly from side to side. I'm just in a giggle fit. He's really trying to make me crack. He turns to face me, putting both his arms around my shoulders and straddles me, doing a series of body rolls.</p><p>"Whoa, ride 'em, cowboy!" Jo cheers.</p><p>"Lucas has got it going on." Chelsea nudges me. </p><p>"You guys, I don't think I can make it. This is too fucking hot!" I said.</p><p>"Oshun. Focus." Lottie says. "Deep breaths."</p><p>I started to focus on my breathing and closed my eyes. I don't know why I thought that would work because it didn't. Lucas gets up and picks me up. So by instinct, arms are around his neck and legs around his waist. He proceeds to grind on me in mid-air. The girls, as well as the boys, started cheering. Lucas finishes his dance by gently sitting me back down and kissing me on the neck. He moans quietly in my ear. The warmth of his kiss is electric. He sends a shock down every part of me. Without realizing, I let out a really loud moan.</p><p>"Oshun!" Hope yelled. </p><p>I breathed wearily and blushed. "I can't help it!" I look at Lucas. "You know I'm getting you back, right?"</p><p>Lucas smiles and walks away from the group, blowing me a kiss. He high fives Rahim as they crossed paths. Rahim holds his arms above his head and launches into a perfect handstand. He walks on his hands towards Jo and starts to twerk against her.</p><p>Jo smiles with her tongue sticking out. "Those are some tight cheeks."</p><p>
  <em> God, that face is unsettling. </em>
</p><p>I focus my attention on Rahim. I gave him a bit of applause. "You are looking great, Rahim. Even upside down."</p><p>He jumps back, landing on both feet. "Encore, Encore!" He winks at Jo and jogs off. The remaining boys dance, bump, and grind their way past in a blur of arms, legs, and ass cheeks. Gary finishes his dance with a cartwheel back to the Villa.</p><p>"OK, that was impressive," Lottie says.</p><p>"That was hot!" Chelsea fans herself.</p><p>I feel my heart beating in my chest. "I almost flatlined."</p><p>"Me too!"</p><p>"Now it's our turn now." Jo, that face. Stop it!</p><p>---------</p><p>The girls and I chill at the terrace. The girls are in their costumes except me, I'm wearing lingerie under a trench coat.</p><p>Jo stands up. "Right. I'm up first." I watch as Jo strides over to the boys, dressed as Captain Marvel. She walks up to Rahim first and starts seductively swaying in front of him. </p><p>"I got to hand it to her..." Chelsea peers over at the firepit. "Jo, can dance."</p><p>She moves along the group and then sits in the lap of Lucas. </p><p>
  <em> I know this bitch didn't! </em>
</p><p>I leaned over and yell. "Hey, discount Jane Lynch! I will dropkick you if you don't get your uncooked chicken strip built ass of my man!"</p><p>"It's all part of the game, chill out!" Jo yelled back.</p><p>"You have a whole damn boyfriend!"</p><p>"Don't worry, Sunshine, I'm keeping my cool," Lucas reassures. </p><p>Jo finishes her dance by dropping to the floor and twerking expertly... said no one ever. She runs back up to the roof terrace. </p><p>"That was actually kind of fun," Jo says. "Rahim and Lucas really seemed to like it." She winks at me. I was getting ready to charge her, but Chelsea and Marisol held me back. "Calm down, Oshun," Marisol says.</p><p>"Yeah, she just trying to push your buttons. You are just going to have to kill it when your turn comes." Chelsea says. It calmed me a little bit, but I still want to smack Jo.</p><p>I hear the boys cheering as Hope already made her way down. She was dressed as a butterfly. I suggested this to her. If there was any time to wear Crayola make-up, this was the time. The music she is dancing to was upbeat and lively. It sounded like Tribal Beats from the Dead or Alive 4 soundtrack. So, of course, she danced on Noah.</p><p>"Now, you see me... " We hear Lottie's voice, but we didn't see her. Suddenly we see a gust of smoke, and she emerges as it cleared. "And now you see all of me." Tainted Love blasted on the speakers, the Marilyn Manson cover. Lottie was dressed as a witch doing sexy close-up magic tricks.</p><p>Marisol went after. She is wearing a red dress with ruffles at the top. She shows off her salsa moves to the sexy salsa beat.</p><p>After her was Chelsea. Her costume was the absolute cutest. She went down there and told jokes. "...And that's why they chose the aubergine emoji!"</p><p>Finally, it was my turn. I asked Chelsea to place a chair out there. I passed by her, and she said: "Go out there and show them want you are made of." I grinned as the music played. </p><p>I angle my hips from side to side, swaying rhythmically while I approached the chair. I'm moving my knees as if I'm trying to do a figure eight, hips still swaying</p><p>
  <em> "I want to kiss you in Paris </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I want to hold your hand in Rome." </em>
</p><p>I slide my body over the chair to plank, hands grabbing both sides of the seat. As my chest went down into the seat, my legs were rising up like I was going for a handstand. I'm making eye contact with the guys with all their attention is on me, just the way I like it. Even Lucas didn't take his eyes off me since I've come out the door. "Damn." I heard him say.</p><p>
  <em> "I want to run naked in a rainstorm." </em>
</p><p>I grinned, and I split my legs while still in this position. I am getting applause from everyone. Lucas's eyes widen, "Hot Damn..." I locked eyes with him as I slightly pulled myself forward so that I'm sitting down in the chair. I trailed my hands from my knees to my thighs, up to my body, and to my head. All while whining in the seat.</p><p>
  <em> "Make love in a train cross-country." </em>
</p><p>Lucas's face reddens, and his smile stretches as I sashay towards him. Standing in front of him, the sexy, cool rhythm has me swaying instinctively from side to side. I pulled him up by the hand. I led him to the chair and pushed him down on it. </p><p>
  <em> "You put this in me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So now what, so now what?" </em>
</p><p>I sat on his lap, lift my left leg slowly, reaching for the sky.</p><p>"Oh hello." Lucas smirks.</p><p>
  <em> "Wanting..." </em>
</p><p>I put it down and leaned all the way back in a plank. Raising my leg once again into a split position.</p><p>
  <em> "Needing..." </em>
</p><p>I put my leg back down and arched. I see Lucas attempts to touch me. I smacked his hand away. I'm not making this easy for him.</p><p>
  <em> "Waiting..." </em>
</p><p>I rolled off him to land on my stomach on the ground. From there, I slide back on my knees and into an arch. I untie my sash.</p><p>
  <em> "For you to justify my love." </em>
</p><p>I pulled myself up, shimming out of my trench coat, revealing my lingerie. </p><p>"I- You-ah!" Lucas is trying to keep his cool. </p><p>
  <em> "Hoping, praying </em>
</p><p>
  <em> For you to justify my love."  </em>
</p><p>I stood up, rolling my back. I made sure my ass poked out. I stride behind him and bind his hands behind him with silk stocking I had hidden. I strut back in front of him. I glide my hand on his shoulder, up to his neck, cupping his chin. I see the expression on his face that he is amused. I put my arms on either side of Lucas and move my hips against him. He bits his lip, smiling at me. "You grind on me like no one else could." Everyone cheers as I grind on Lucas.</p><p>
  <em> "What are you gonna do? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What are you gonna do?" </em>
</p><p>Lucas looks me dead in the eye as our faces our nearly touching. </p><p>
  <em> "Talk to me." </em>
</p><p>"Bring it on, Oshun." I lean into Lucas's ear.</p><p>"Poor is the man</p><p>Whose pleasures depend</p><p>On the permission of another"</p><p>I moved down to his neck and kissed it passionately. I hear him grunting and cursing under his breath. I see he's blushing. This must be hard for him because he can't escape. I leaned back into his ear.</p><p>
  <em> "I'm open and ready </em>
</p><p>
  <em> For you to justify my love." </em>
</p><p>Lucas leans in and whispers. "We should continue this in private later..." The music comes to a stop. Everyone cheers. The girls chant my name from the roof terrace. I rush back up to the girls, adrenaline surging through me. I hear Lucas shouting, "Oshun! You forgot to untie me!"</p><p>------</p><p>"We tied!" Marisol said.</p><p>"Whoa, I can't believe that," Lucas says, Lottie nods. "Yeah, that's like surely impossible?"</p><p>Noah shrugs, "Guess we're all just as good as each other." </p><p>"If I'm honest, I didn't think anyone stood out." Graham folded his arms. "Except you, Oshun."</p><p>
  <em> Damn, he just admits that in front of Marisol. </em>
</p><p>I see her glaring at him. The Islanders went to chill inside the Villa while I sat on the beanbags. Lucas joins me after a while, scooching a bean bag closer to me. "You were so hot, babes. My heart was beating like the clappers."</p><p>"Well, I've done my job then. That was a fun challenge."</p><p>"Yeah, you're not wrong. You were by far the hottest person I've ever seen. Even with the hair change."</p><p>"So are you." I winked. "I wished we had a tie-breaker."</p><p>"Maybe we can."</p><p>"What you talking 'bout, Lucas?"</p><p>"Well..." He shifts around to show a heart monitor tucked underneath where he's sitting.</p><p>"That's the heart monitor from the challenge."</p><p>"Fancy seeing if we can get each other's heart racing." He rubs a finger along my arm. "Somewhere a little private..."</p><p>"Yeah, And I know the perfect place."</p><p>"Lead the way."</p><p>-------</p><p>"The gym?" Lucas says.</p><p>"Yeah. You definitely can get a heart rate going."</p><p>"Not the workout I had in mind..."</p><p>"Broaden your horizons a little." </p><p>"OK so it says my heart rate is 70bpm. And yours?"</p><p>"64bpm."</p><p>"What should we do to up those numbers?" I leaned towards him. I run my fingers through his hair as our lips meet. The kiss starts off light. Slowly the passion builds. My touches become urgent. Lucas moans with delight. He pulls me on top of him on the weight bench, kissing his lips for one long, sincere moments. The machine beeps frantically. We move apart from one another.</p><p>"Damn! Look at that. We're both in the eighties now."</p><p>"Is there anything else you like to do? Now that we're not performing for anyone."</p><p>"There is one thing..." I kiss Lucas again. His hands run up and down the length of my body. He rolls over, so he's above me and looks down at me with that smouldering stare that makes my stomach do cartwheels.</p><p>"Preposterous." He shakes his head.</p><p>"Scuse me?"</p><p>"Not you this whole situation." He gestures vaguely around. "Being on TV. Being watched."</p><p>"Shit, I forgot all of that." And I know my Grandmama is probably watching... "But for some strange reason, it's a bit of a turn on."</p><p>"At first, it wasn't, but now..." He leans in and kisses my neck, his warm lips moving slowly across my skin. I feel hand rubbing up my inner thigh getting so close to my soaked kitten.</p><p>"Mm?"</p><p>"What's up."</p><p>"Someone forgot their underwear."</p><p>"I didn't forget. Just didn't bother to put any on."</p><p>"Well, in that case..." He undoes his pants as I hike up my dress. I tilted my hips upward as an invitation. He accepted my offer and gently entered me, feeling me shudder with every inch. He moved against me in a slow, rhythmic pattern, and my legs wrapped tightly around his waist. A while, he put one of my legs on his shoulder and leaned in towards my face. His lips crashed into mine, and I moaned into his mouth, soon began to pick up his speed and started to thrust into me harder. I clutch at his back and moan a little louder than necessary just so the camera can really pick up my sound. Every stroke heated me more and more, and I felt ready to burst.</p><p>He bent me over and once again entered himself in me with much force than the last. I moaned even louder, not giving a fuck about the cameras. Grinding against me hastily, I felt my walls clamp around him with excruciating pressure. He was groping and messaging my chest while thrusting into me. I was getting closer to my climax. I let out a scream of pleasure, and we both came simultaneously.</p><p>"Wow."</p><p>"Well, one thing for certain. They won't be able to show that on TV." I looked at my heart monitor.</p><p>"oh wow, 69bpm! What a number."</p><p>"Babe, I think it's broken." The monitor beeps loudly.</p><p>"It may be running out of battery." Lucas helps me to my feet. "Come on, let's get ready to go to sleep."</p><p>"What about the monitors?"</p><p>"I'll hide them under the bed, so no one knows we pinched it." </p><p>Lucas and I snuck upstairs and changed into our pajamas. We tucked up under the covers as the others come to the bedroom. We both huddled together, enjoying each other's warmth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. They're back and worst than ever.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oshun goes on a date with a new Islander...or so we thought.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Date Outfit- https://www.ivrose.com/product/solid_frill_detail_bodycon_dress/31aed7c4-895a-4a39-a018-e80494889f88.html</p><p>Day Outfit- https://www.lovelywholesale.com/wholesale-lovely+casual+o+neck+tie-dye+multicolor+two-piece+shorts+set-g229612.html</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yesterday was honestly fun. I can't remember the last time we didn't have a day of drama. Though Gary almost heard an earful from Lottie about the Hannah thing. I wonder that she is up to these days. My phone dings breaking me from my thoughts. Bleary-eyed, I reached over to grab it and hold it in front of me, squinting in the harsh light. </p><p>"Who's phone is that? It's early in the morning." Lottie grumbles. I duck under the covers to read. </p><p>
  <strong> Oshun, a new Islander is waiting to go on a date with you. Please be ready to leave the Villa in one hour. </strong>
</p><p>You would think I would stress over new Islanders. Not this time.</p><p>
  <em> One hour? That is not enough time to prepare! </em>
</p><p>I emerge from the covers, and I see Gary's out of bed, pulling on his trousers. He looks at me in surprise. "I didn't wake you, did I?"</p><p>"No. I got a text that said I'm going on a date."</p><p>"Hey, me too." He grinned. We blink at one another. I look around the room to see if anyone else is moving. "How many of us are going on dates?"</p><p>"I think it's just you and me." Just then, Lottie sits up in the bed. "Just you and her, what?" She swifts her glance between Gary and me. She notices Gary putting on his shirt. "Why are you putting on clothes?"</p><p>"I've, er..." Gary blushes. "I've got a date."</p><p> "A date?!" Lottie yells. Across the room, some of the Islanders grumbles and pressed a pillow over their ears. Lottie lowers her voice, almost sounding like she's hissing. "You've got a date? With who?"</p><p>"I don't know. A new Islander."</p><p>"And you weren't even going to tell me?"</p><p>"I literally just found out, hun. Calm it." Lottie just scowls at him. </p><p>"If there's any consolation, I have a date, too," I said. Lottie looks thoughtfully at me. "Hmm. I guess that makes it slightly better if it's not just him."</p><p>"Listen, I've got to get ready." Gary bends downs and kisses Lottie before leaving the room. "I won't be long. And I promise you will be on my mind the whole time." A small smile flourishes on her face as she went back to sleep.</p><p>
  <em> I need to get a move on too. </em>
</p><p>I look over at Lucas. He's still asleep, curled up like a kitten. This was so cute, I didn't want to disturb him. Though it would be rude to not wake him and tell him I'm heading out. At the same time, I don't know how he will react to me going on a date with a new boy. I know he promised to work on his jealousy...Hmm. I gently shake Lucas awake. </p><p>"Wha...What's going on?" He asked sleepily.</p><p>"Um...I've got a text. I'm going on a date with a new Islander." He sits up suddenly, scowling. "Urgh! What the hell?"</p><p>
  <em> I was afraid of this. </em>
</p><p>"It's a text. I have to go." He sees the look of worry on my face, and he sighs. "OK. I'm not annoyed with you. This just really sucks."</p><p>"I know. You have nothing to worry about. You trust me, right?"</p><p>"I do. It's whoever you are going on a date with I don't trust."</p><p>"I'll be fine, Dad." I kissed his forehead. "I'll be back soon, yeah."</p><p>"Yeah." I went into the dressing room, got changed, and walked out of the Villa.</p><p>---------</p><p>I see the mystery guy at the table with his back turned as I walked over. His long, golden hair shines brilliantly in the morning light.</p><p>
  <em> Wait, this guy seems familiar. No, it can't be... </em>
</p><p>He turns around, smiling. "Hello, Oshun."</p><p>"Henrik?!" I'm speechless right now. Henrik's back in the Villa. Won't Lucas be happy about this? "This is so wild! I didn't think I'll see you again until the afterparty."</p><p>He laughs. "Well, can I get a hug?"</p><p>"Sure." I run over and wrap my arms around him. He gives me a kiss on the cheek as I pull away from him. It was weird that he did that, but I'll let it slide. "I have questions!"</p><p>"We have plenty of time." He gestures for me to take a seat. There's a tapas platter on the table with a jug of freshly squeezed orange juice. He fills my glass and offers me first dibs from the dish.</p><p>"Such a gentleman."</p><p>"I haven't forgotten my manners. I must say you're as beautiful as when I last saw you. Maybe even more so."</p><p>"It's the hair, really."</p><p>"No. It's that you have such a sunny glow."</p><p>
  <em> Lucas does call me Sunshine. </em>
</p><p>"That's sweet of you." I take a sip of my oranger juice before speaking. "Tell me what you have been doing while you were gone."</p><p>"Bit of this, a bit of that. I was approached to be on the cover of my favourite outdoor sports magazine. Then there was this climbing gear brand, and they wanted to sponsor me to wear their stuff, so I've been doing that. There were a few parties too. But mostly I've been taking as much time as I can to visit climbing centres, check out the new routes and help beginners. Maybe I'll get to take you there someday."</p><p>"I'm not climbing anything unless it's my bed and my man." Henrik coughs suddenly and looks at me. "Direct as always."</p><p>"Anyway, do you know who the other new Islander is?"</p><p>"There's another new Islander?"</p><p>"Yeah, Gary had a date too. So who is it?"</p><p>"Why? Rather be on a date with them?"</p><p>"You're avoiding the question."</p><p>Henrik gives me a cryptic smile. "Maybe I know, maybe I don't. You'll find out soon enough, though." He takes another, longer sip of his orange juice. "I can't believe it's been so long."</p><p>"Right? Who knew two weeks would feel like an eternity. Lowkey, I was expecting you to be all old and wrinkly."</p><p>He laughs. "It's not like time passes quicker when you're in the Villa. Though I get that it feels that way sometimes. It would have been nice if I stayed." He pauses, looking down at his orange juice. "Do you reckon I've changed a lot since you last saw me?"</p><p>"Yeah, I say a bit. In a good way."</p><p>He grins. "Glad you approve." He takes a sip of orange juice. "You look completely stunning, as usual."</p><p>"My, I'm spoilt for compliments."</p><p>"That's because I didn't prepare a great chat-up line. It's not really my strong suit..."</p><p>
  <em> A chat up line? Why? </em>
</p><p>"Well, want to hear one of mine?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"OK. Do you play football? Because-"</p><p>"Actually, I prefer running and climbing."</p><p>
  <em> Oh my days, Henrik  </em>
</p><p>"No, that's the line. Because you are a keeper. Keeper? Get it?"</p><p>"Oh, I see!"</p><p>
  <em>He is still slow when it comes to these.</em>
</p><p>Henrik looks at me intently. "I see you and Lucas are together. How's that going?"</p><p>"Despite all that's happened, we're solid. I reckon we could make it on the outside."</p><p>"I'm happy for you both."</p><p>
  <em> Aww, what a mate. </em>
</p><p>He chuckles. "Kind of."</p><p>
  <em> What's that supposed to mean? </em>
</p><p>"I do have one question to ask you, Oshun. If I had been in the Villa since day one, do you reckon you'd have picked me?"</p><p>"It's hard to know how you'd have felt if the options were different. Do you know what I mean?"</p><p>"Yeah. I think that's a fair thing to say. For the record, I would have chosen you."</p><p>"Really? You wouldn't choose Lottie? You did say you had your eye on her at the time."</p><p>"True, I did show interest in her, but once I got to know you, you became my type."</p><p>"Seriously?"</p><p>"Yeah, I really like you, Oshun." He reaches for my hand and holds it in his. "I mean, I<strong> really </strong>like you."</p><p>
  <em>OK, that was...uhh, out of nowhere.</em>
</p><p>I retract my hand. "Well, let's just see where things go, shall we?"</p><p>"Sure thing." He finishes his drink and gets up. I follow suit. "Let's head back. Don't wanna make Lucas too jealous."</p><p>----------------</p><p> I walked back to the Villa with Henrik in tow. The Islanders were chatting on the lawn. "Guys! Guys! Look who I found!" I shouted. They all gasp as we walked in. </p><p>"Buddy!" Lucas gets up from the bean bag and sprints across the garden. Henrik puts his arms out as he and Lucas embrace. "It's so great to see you again, mate!" </p><p>Henrik grins, "You can say that again! There was a point where I thought you were going home. I might have missed you!" He glances at me then back at Lucas.</p><p>"It's so good to have you back." They hug again. I put my hands up and sway from side to side.</p><p>
  <em> "Reunited and it feels so good </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Reunited 'cause we understood." </em>
</p><p>Lucas drapes his arm over my shoulder and pulls me close. "I see we still have the same taste in girls."</p><p>Henrik rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. "You understand, don't you?" There's a slightly concerned look on his face as he glances between Henrik and me. "Yeah, bro. Gotta do what you gotta do..." He gives my shoulder a small squeeze. I catch eyes with Lucas, but he avoids my gaze. Yeah, this is definitely what I was afraid of. And what makes it wrong, It's Henrik who is his mate. I hope Lucas doesn't assume Henrik will steal me away.</p><p>"Hey, when do we get a turn?" Hope says.</p><p>"All aboard the hug train!" Bobby shouted. Chelsea right behind him going, "Toot Toot!" Henrik makes his way around the group. Lottie is the last person he makes it to. "Hey, Henrik." Lottie has a concerned look on her face. "So is Gary back yet, or what?"</p><p>Henrik shrugs. "I'm sure they'll be back here any second."</p><p>"His date couldn't have been much longer than ours, though," I said. "Maybe they got delayed."</p><p>"Oh, I'll bet they did." On cue, we all turn around. Gary steps in the Villa with his arm around a petite girl with red hair.</p><p>
  <em>Wait one goddamn minute...!</em>
</p><p>"Hey, everyone." She spoke. Lottie suddenly went pale, though she is already pale. Well, she is paler than usual. "Hannah?!"</p><p>"Well, isn't this a surprise!" Hope says.</p><p>"I know, right?" She flips her hair. "Life is like a box of chocolates."</p><p>"I was going to say more like a spicy wing roulette!" Bobby says, making Hannah giggle. Lottie leans over to me and whispers. "I hadn't seen her since, like, way before the whole thing that happened with Gary. Do you remember?"</p><p>"Kinda hard to forget. Plus, she was coupled with Bobby."</p><p>"Yeah, but then the whole that whole thing with her, you, and Marisol. Gary picked Marisol, and she was dumped. Then I kissed him, and like, everyone found out. This is going to be awkward."</p><p>"Look at you!" Bobby looks Hannah from head to toe.</p><p>"What can I say? I had my glow up."</p><p>
  <em>It's been three weeks. I wonder is all this for Gary?</em>
</p><p>I turn my attention to Gary as everyone starts crowding Hannah to say hello. He's looking at Hannah the way he used to look at me. Talk about subtlety.</p><p>
  <em>Lottie better watch.</em>
</p><p>I walk over to Hannah. "Hey, Hannah!" I throw my arms around her. Her face lights up, and she squeals, hugging me back. "Oshun! Oh my goodness, you cut your hair!"</p><p>"And I see you trimmed yours." She smiles then turns to Lottie. "Hi, Lottie."</p><p>Lottie stiffens up as Hannah's eye fell on her. "Listen, Han..." Hannah puts her hand up, gesturing her to stop. "I didn't come back here to talk about that kiss, hun."</p><p>"You didn't?"</p><p>"Not everything's about you." Hannah has some venom in her voice. The rest of the Islanders stop to listen. "Hannah, you mind saying that again so Hope can hear," I whispered.</p><p>"I heard that," Hope says, throwing me a glance. I shoot her a smile. "You did? Good." I turn my attention back on Lottie and Hannah. "You two can keep doing your thing, and I'll do mine."</p><p>Bobby clears his throat. "Why don't we all go to the fire pit and catch up?"</p><p>"Great idea, Bobby! Let's go!" Everyone makes their way to the fire pit, led by Hannah with her arm linked with Henrik's. Lottie trails behind a short distance, saying nothing. I call to Lottie. "Take it with a grain of salt." She sadly nods then went over with the group. As for me, I went upstairs to change.</p><p>-----------</p><p>As I walked back in the dressing room entirely changed, I see Hannah hums as she styles her hair. It's weird seeing her again in the Villa. Even stranger with this 'glow up' nonsense. I can't tell if this is really Hannah or someone else. Why did she change? Is she all about revenge?</p><p>
  <em>I miss the adorable ginger fairy from day one.</em>
</p><p>Something catches her attention. "Oh!"</p><p>"What's up?"</p><p>"I thought I saw a spider!" Immediately I jump onto a nearby chair looking around frantically. Hannah frowns at me. "What? I have arachnophobia."</p><p>She gets on her hands and knees, crawls under the chair, and re-emerges with her hands cupped. "It's just a house spider."</p><p>"I don't care if it was a mansion spider, It's got to go!"</p><p>"I'm gonna put her outside. Wanna name her?" </p><p>"Satan." Hannah laughs. "Aw, she's not that bad. Although it does make her sound fearsome. I love it." She carries Satan out to the roof terrace. "Farewell, Satan."</p><p>I slowly come down from the chair, shaking and breathing. Hannah carries on styling her hair. "I hope you don't mind me saying..." She glances at me through the mirror. "Henrik seems into you. I mean, he asked you on the date."</p><p>"So, I noticed...He's coming on pretty strong now..."</p><p>"I'm surprised. Normally you would have loved the attention of multiple guys. Especially if you are still in a couple."</p><p>"Please, I'm all about the attention. But this is different."</p><p>"I think Henrik means well. You should have seen him talking about you in the beach hut. He said, 'When I see her smile, I smile, no matter what she's smiling at.' My heart couldn't take it!"</p><p>
  <em> At least her views on romance remain the same. </em>
</p><p>"For what it's worth, I think you and Henrik would make a great couple."</p><p>"We could, but at the end of the day, I still choose Lucas."</p><p>She gets to her feet and checks her reflection, catching my eye in the mirror. "Well, it's like the people on Twitter said...This isn't Friend Island." She saunters out of the room.</p><p>
  <em> Hmm...She's playing mind games.  </em>
</p><p>---------</p><p>"Hey, you." I strolled over to the loungers and sit right next to Lucas. </p><p>"Oh, hey." I sense a bit of awkwardness in his voice. </p><p>"What kind of greeting is that?"</p><p>"Sorry, it's just...How was the date?"</p><p>"It was cool. Rather have gone on a date with you, though." A smile teases the corners of Lucas's mouth. He turns away so I can't see it. I raised my brow. "Is this literally just because I went on a date with someone else?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Lucas?"</p><p>"Maybe..."</p><p>"Lucas, look at me." He slowly turns around and looks me in the eyes. "You know this was out of my control, right?"</p><p>Lucas hesitates, then sighs. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, Sunshine." He loops an arm around my waist. "Now, I know how you felt when I had that date with Elisa."</p><p>"And when I threw that water balloon in your face." Lucas frowns at this. "You will be tossed into the pool again."</p><p>"I wasn't tossed. You jumped in while I was on your shoulder."</p><p>"Tomato, To-mah-to. You didn't complain afterward." </p><p>"Oh, whatever." I nudge him playfully. "Just know that no matter what, it's you I'm with."</p><p> "I know. I was just surprise. Even more so that it was Henrik."</p><p>"Right? Good thing he wasn't a stranger."</p><p>
  <em>Though he was being strange.</em>
</p><p>"I don't even want to think about that."</p><p>"You wouldn't have to. I would have left a note at the gate that would say:' Dear New Hoes, Go home. The Villa is full. However, season three has started casting. Sincerely, Oshun.' with a little heart drawn at the end."</p><p>Lucas laughs. "Petty much?"</p><p>"Sure am." Lucas stands up. He leans over and kisses me.  "I'm going to hang with the others for a while."</p><p>"I'll meet you over there." Lucas glances back at me for a second, smiling, then heads over to the others. As I turn my head around, see Henrik standing real close to me. "Hey, Oshun."</p><p>"Hey, Henrik, what's up?"</p><p>"I was hoping we could chat..."</p><p>"OK."</p><p>"In private."</p><p>"Uh..." I don't know why, but I feel nervous around Henrik and not in a good way. Henrik wouldn't dare to try something sneaky, would he? No. That's not him. Maybe he wants to talk to me about something else. "Sure, why not." we both head up to the roof terrace. I look over to see if Lucas is watching. He's laughing with Bobby about something.</p><p>
  <em> Maybe for the best, he doesn't see. </em>
</p><p>-----------------</p><p>I sit beside Henrik, who lifts his feet up and lies down in the seat. "Wanna be my pillow?"</p><p>
  <em> Already this was a bad idea. </em>
</p><p>"I rather you didn't. I like my space." </p><p>"Ah yeah. Sure." He grabs a couple of cushions and props his head up. We sit in silence for a moment listening to the laughter of the Islanders. "This feels right."</p><p>"What does?"</p><p>"Being up here. With you."</p><p>
  <em> I'm feeling the opposite. </em>
</p><p>"Being close to you. I don't wanna have to leave."</p><p>"Uh, yes. The afternoon is beautiful. Those hills are gorgeous." I try to steer the conversation away. "Uh, what was it you need to talk about?"</p><p>He fixes me with a mischievous look and sits up suddenly, his face close to mine. "You're so beautiful."</p><p>
  <em> Yes, I know! Thank you! What else?! Geez, I never thought I hear the day when I'm tired of compliments. </em>
</p><p>"I really want to kiss you."</p><p>Mate, he is just as bad as those Casa boys! Nah, I've been through too damn much for shit like this to go down. Why is it when new people or in this case, returning people show up they come with problems? Can I please catch a break?</p><p>Henrik is still watching me expectantly. "Henrik, that would not be wise."</p><p>"Wisdom is overrated." I shoot him a glare. He puts his hands up. "But, your call." He lies back down and closes his eyes. "If anyone asks, I'll just be here in agony."</p><p>"Hey, I'm the drama queen around here, buddy. " He opens one eye and grins. "Anywho, I'm going back downstairs."</p><p>"OK. As much as I want to keep you, I wouldn't want you to get you in trouble, either."</p><p>
  <em> You literally sat here, trying to get me to kiss you. You WANT trouble. </em>
</p><p>Just as I stand up, I froze. I see a spider just chilling on Henrik's shoulder. "S-s-s-sss..."</p><p>"That's a pretty good impression of a snake."</p><p>"S-ss-satan!"</p><p>"Um, What?"</p><p>"The spider on your shoulder!" He turns and sees Satan perched on his shoulder. "Aw, hey there, little buddy. You've got a full name and everything. Let's set you back on the wall, so you don't get hurt."</p><p>"No promises, though..."</p><p>He sits the spider on the other side of the terrace. "There you go."</p><p>"What's that noise? Is someone up there?" I hear Lottie say.</p><p>
  <em> Shit, I've got to leave.</em>
</p><p>"Let's get out of here before anyone get suspicious." Henrik says but I already sprinted inside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Why he so obsessed with me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Party time and Oshun confronts Henrik.</p><p>Songs: Move your Feet by Junior Senior<br/>Paradise City by Guns N Roses<br/>Macadamia Nut by Animaniacs (2nd appearance)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Night Outfit- https://www.pinterest.com/pin/758012181009001951/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's evening, and we have two returning people at our Villa, so you know what that means. It's party time! Hopefully, this party will take my mind off this weird ass day. You have Hannah toying with Lottie about Gary and isn't doing a damn thing about it. The girl is literally walking around here with Gary wrapped around her finger, and all she can do is just look at her. But also I have to give Gary and Hannah the side-eye. Gary hasn't said two words to Lottie after he returned from the date. Hannah is out here trying to become this sex symbol when she's just that one little sister that wants to hang with the big sister and her friends. That hair, makeup, and the slight attitude adjustment don't mean shit. And if Gary does a 180, then Lottie better be prepared for it.</p><p>Then we have Henrik thirsting over me. Like why wasn't he at Casa Amor? He's really not only being considerate of my feelings, but Lucas's as well since they are mates. I'm sure this goes against guy code or something. Oh my days, I did not just say that. This guy code, girl code madness, I've been around Lottie too much. Heck, I've been with everyone too much. Let me head down to this party before I get cabin fever. </p><p>I head downstairs to the kitchen first. Music was already playing, and we all know how this plays out.</p><p>
  <em> "Everybody, move your feet and feel united </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh oh oh." </em>
</p><p>I dance my way over to Lottie, Nope, and Bobby, who was shaking up some cocktails.</p><p>
  <em> "Don't, don't, don't, don't stop the beat </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I can't, can't, can't, can't control my feet </em>
</p><p>
  <em> P -P- P- people in the street </em>
</p><p>
  <em> C'mon everybody and move your feet." </em>
</p><p>"Oshun! Come taste this drink I made." Bobby says excitedly. "I call it the Bobbyfish." He pours the cocktail into the four glasses in front of him, then adds a splash of something red that somehow doesn't mix with other ingredients.</p><p>"It looks like it has tentacles." Hope states the obvious.</p><p>"That's because it's a jellyfish," I said. Bobby passes me a glass. "The difference between a Jellyfish and a Bobbyfish lies in the person mixing it. Since I made this one, that makes it a Bobbyfish."</p><p>"A rose by another name is still a rose." Noah shrugs.</p><p>"Yes, well, thanks for that." </p><p>"But riddle me this: How much fish can a Bobbyfish fry if a Bobbyfish could fry fish?" I said. Bobby and Noah just stared at me like I was weird. "What? It's a legit riddle. I heard it on NXT once."</p><p>"At least it's better than Rocco's mocktails," Lottie says. I nodded, "Yeah, those nearly killed me. I have to pour them out when he wasn't looking."</p><p>"Is that why that plant is dead in the corner over there?" Lottie points.</p><p>"Logan is still here?!"</p><p>"Who?" Hope asked.</p><p>"Some things should be left as memories." Lottie still seems agitated. "Like Rahim's Violet Man drink with the tomato in it."</p><p>"That was actually kind of tasty, though," Bobby says. Lottie's gaze flickers over to Hannah, sitting with her feet in the pool, surrounded by boys. Noah speaks up. "I don't think she's going for Gary."</p><p>"Don't be fooled, of course, she is." Lottie hissed.</p><p>"Lottie, you're the fool, honey," I said. "The girl is playing you to get a reaction out of you. Besides, she may actually be into someone else."</p><p>"Wait, you're saying she's just messing with me?"</p><p>"That's exactly what I'm saying."</p><p>"I think she likes the feeling of being a threat to you," Noah adds. "There's no way she would pick him at a recoupling."</p><p>"I dunno, babe." Hope takes a moment to think. "I'd put Hannah fancying Gary at about 80-20 odds. Gary fancying her back 50-50."</p><p>"So, you can't tell?" Bobby raises an eyebrow.</p><p>"I mean that its early days and I don't think he knows yet either. When he knows, I'll know." We watch Hannah flip her hair and giggle.</p><p>
  <em> She can tell if people fancy someone? Don't believe it. </em>
</p><p>"Tell me, Hope, who fancies you?" I inquired. This I got to hear.</p><p>"Me?" That caught her off guard. "Well, er, I guess... Obviously, Noah..." Hope flounders, blushing slightly.</p><p>
  <em> Gotcha bitch! </em>
</p><p>"You know I think Lucas has a soft spot for me." I glared at her, reaching for a bottle so I can break on the counter. "But that's just vibes, though!"</p><p>"The hell it is," I growled. Hope waves her hands in from of her. "Oshun, I'm not interested. Promise. I have Noah." He weaves his arm through hers, and she cuddles up to him. I slowly backed my hand away from the bottle. "Keep it that way."</p><p>The conversation dies at the sound of approaching footsteps. "Is this the cocktail corner?" I turn to see Henrik waving at us.</p><p>"Sure is," Bobby says, grabbing the cocktail shaker.</p><p>"Can I get one?"</p><p>Lottie cuts in before Bobby can respond. "I'll make it."</p><p>"Isn't Bobby the one who does this stuff?" Noah asked.</p><p>"Before I started doing makeup, I was a bartender at this upmarket place in Melbourne. You know one of those that have fire, dry ice, and bubble liquid in the drinks."</p><p>"Bubble liquid? Bet that tastes vile." Henrik frowns at the thought. Lottie scoffs, "I'm actually really good." Henrik and Bobby exchange a glance. Bobby shrugs.</p><p>"OK, consider me interested."</p><p>"What do you fancy?" I see Lottie's eye move between me and Henrik, who hesitates before turning to me. "I'll have what she's having."</p><p>
  <em> Seriously? </em>
</p><p>"Tequila Sunrise."</p><p>"Sunrise? I prefer the sunset." Lottie says.</p><p>"Could I get one of those?" Hope showing interest.</p><p>"Yeah, me too," Noah says</p><p>"Me three!" Bobby raises his hand. Lottie laughs, "Coming right up." Lottie pours several different bottles into the cocktail mixer, throws in some ice, and shakes it before pouring the contents expertly into my glass. She slides cherry and an orange slice to garnish the rim of each glass before handing them out.</p><p>"OK, I'll be the first to say that look incredible." Bobby examines his glass. Henrik raises his glass up, "A toast?" Everyone looks at me. I guess I'm the toastmaster of the show. "To the bartender!" Lottie smiles as we all clink our glasses. I take a sip. "Orgasmic!"</p><p>"I'll take that as a compliment."</p><p>Everyone else gave Lottie some praise for the drink. As for me, I just start singing and whipping my hair to the next song I hear playing outside.</p><p>
  <em> "Take me down to the paradise city </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh won't you please take me home." </em>
</p><p>The sound of whoops, splashing, music, and laughter reaches us from across the lawn, interrupting me.</p><p>
  <em> What's going on over at the pool? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ----------- </em>
</p><p>Lucas turns to me. Beside him stand Hannah and Gary, grinning, their clothes drenched with pool water. Seeing Lucas like this makes me want to throw on to the daybeds and just go. Don't care who's watching. "Sunshine! Up for a swim?"</p><p>"Gary just pushed me in, the cheek of it." Hannah bumps him with her hip. "Hey, you tried to push me first!"</p><p>"I got there in the end." </p><p>"Only because you dragged me in with you."</p><p>
  <em> Ugh, those two... </em>
</p><p>I hear a sound from the kitchen. I look over my shoulder to see Lottie and Hope spying. They turn away as soon as I catch them staring.</p><p>
  <em> Of course, they would be watching. </em>
</p><p>"Oshun?" I turn back to see Lucas. "What do you say?"</p><p>I shrug. "Why not."</p><p>I take off my shoes and go to stand on the edge of the pool with the others. "Queen coming through!" I squeeze in between Lucas and Hannah, forcing them to let go of each other's hands and take hold of mine. Lucas leans over and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. </p><p>"We all ready?" Hannah asked as we all nod. "One for all and all for one." We all jump together, landing in the water with an almighty splash. When I surface, I see Hannah hanging onto Gary's arm to stay afloat. I haul myself to the edge of the pool as the foolery continues. Lucas swims over to me and rests his chin on my lap. "You doing alright, Sunshine?"</p><p>"Doing alright, babe. I wish we could have some private time."</p><p>"Yeah, I know. Hopefully, that's what tomorrow will be about. In the meantime, just try to enjoy yourself." He leans up to kiss me on the lips. I whispered to him. "You know, seeing you like this is making me wetter than I already am."</p><p>He bites his lip and blushes. "Why do you have to make this hard?"</p><p>"How else am I going to ride?" He blushes even more. I laughed at this. "You look so cute when you're flustered." He grins before swimming off to re-join the others. Across the garden, I spot Henrik talking to the other Islanders. He catches me staring and smiles. I advert my eyes and look to the sky.</p><p>
  <em> Better not give the wrong signals. </em>
</p><p>Gary and Hannah continue their PDA. They are worst than Nope. Why don't Lottie just call her out already? She had no problem being in other people's business, but when it comes to her, it's crickets.</p><p>"They are not very subtle, are they?" I see Henrik right next to me.</p><p>
  <em> The fuck he come from?! </em>
</p><p>"You're not very subtle."</p><p>"I'm just passing by."</p><p>
  <em> Yeah right. </em>
</p><p>I get up and make my way to the centre of the lawn. Time to dance! The sound of music draws me in towards the group of Islanders who have formed a dance circle. Marisol spots me and takes me by the hand, pulling me to the throng.</p><p>"Come join, Oshun. Let's see those moves."</p><p>"Alright."The song changes to My Type by Saweetie, and I put my hands on my knees and stick my butt out, jiggling it up and down. "No hands!" I take my hands off my knees, butt still moving. Rahim is staring real hard at me when I threw it in a circle going into a split. Graham is hella shook right now. See that, This is how you twerk expertly.</p><p>"Sweet baby jes-" Marisol cuts him off by nudging him in the ribs. "I mean that looks difficult." He and Marisol looking at each other awkwardly.</p><p>"That's better than what I could do," Chelsea says. </p><p>"Dance with me, Chels!" I called out. She beamed and strolled over. We giggled and danced until the song went off. Someone starts clapping behind us. I turn around, and it was Henrik and Hannah right behind them.</p><p>
  <em> This dude is everywhere? The fuck is going on? </em>
</p><p>"Alright, everyone?" He says, winking at me. I look away.</p><p>"Oh, are we dancing?" </p><p>
  <em> No, Hannah, we're trying to summon Cthulu. What does it look like? </em>
</p><p>"I love dancing!"</p><p>"OMG, you do? That's so wild!" Chelsea says. The others gather around and start to dance. All except for Hope and Lottie, who linger back in the kitchen, watching. </p><p>
  <em> Lames. </em>
</p><p>Play with Me by the Thompson twins begins playing as Lucas makes his way over to me and wraps his arms around my waist. I start grinding and bust out my sexiest moves, sliding up and down Lucas's body like a pole in a strip club.</p><p>"Damn, you're so sexy. I love how you move." I grinned at him. </p><p>"Hey, everyone checks this out." Jo gets down on her belly and does the caterpillar. Chelsea cheers. "Woo! Go, Jo!"</p><p>"Become the butterfly you were born to be!" Hannah shouted.</p><p>
  <em> That's pushing it. </em>
</p><p>Rahim watches, impressed, and joins Jo on the grass for his own attempt. He flunks it and does some push-ups instead. "That's harder than it seems."</p><p>"You should leave it to the pros next time," Jo says, making that face I hate so much. I survey the space. A group of boys has formed around Hannah, dancing apart from the other girls. Fireball by Pitbull plays, and I approached Marisol. "Hey, Marisol." She turns around, and I extend my hand to her. "Still up for that dance?"</p><p>She raises an eyebrow. "Think you can keep up?"</p><p>"Have you seen me?" She laughs as she places her hand in mine. I sweep her up in an extravagant pose, and we clasped our hands together. We pivot, shake, and twirled around. Marisol laughs and shrieks. "I wasn't quite expecting that! You move better than Graham, that's for sure." After a while, Hope and Lottie finally came out of the kitchen to join in on the dancefloor. I went back to dancing with Lucas, moving my body against his. Hands On Deck by Tinashe plays.</p><p>"Back for more?"</p><p>"What can I say, you're irresistible." As we were dancing, I keep noticing Henrik looking at me. He is really not letting up. How much clearer can I get? I know I should tell Lucas, but I don't want to cause a scene. Especially when everyone is having a good time. After an hour of the Cha Cha Slide...</p><p>"Cha Cha real smooth!" Bobby says.</p><p>"Bobby, that's not even how you cha cha." Lottie frowns at him.</p><p>The Macarena...</p><p>
  <em>"Dot is a nut, so they call her Macadamia</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She's cracked in the head, and kooky in the brainia</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Each line in this song sounds pretty much the sameia</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oy, Macadamia!"</em>
</p><p>"Oshun, wrong song!" Marisol says. Chelsea cocks her head to the side. "Wait, so we're not doing the Macadamia?"</p><p>And getting low...</p><p>"TO THE WINDOWS! TO THE WALLS!" The Islanders sang at the top of their lung. I mean who doesn't know this song already? Anyway after all that, I went up to the roof terrace alone to have some chill time.</p><p>---------</p><p>I take a seat by myself up on the terrace, listening to the music. I finally feel relaxed, until...</p><p>"Hey again." I tensed at the voice. I took a breath and face Henrik. "OK, Henrik. This is getting a bit out of hand. Why have you been following me around?"</p><p>"Alright, I can't hide it anymore. Oshun, I want you."</p><p>"You what?"</p><p>"I mean, we're both here alone. Lucas doesn't have to know."</p><p>"Doesn't have to know what? That his mate is creeping on his lady? What kind of girl do you take me for?" </p><p>"Are you two official?"</p><p>"Is that any of your business?"</p><p>"All I'm saying is experience things with someone new."</p><p>"That's what Casa Amor was and look at how that went down."</p><p>"I'm nothing like those guys."</p><p>"You're right, Henrik, you're not like them. You're worst. You are standing here asking me to fuck. Do you know how bad that sounds right now? This is making me very uncomfortable." There was tension between us and not the sexual kind. Well, on my side of things anyway. Henrik winces and takes a step back. "I...I'm sorry, Oshun. It wasn't my intention to make you uncomfortable."</p><p>"It took you long enough. I tried to tell you no nicely, and you just kept pushing it." I glared at him, making him shift awkwardly. "I didn't mean to overstep a boundary. I let my feelings get the better of me. When I left, all I thought was I missed my chance with you. Then I get this second chance, and I thought maybe it's not too late. I guess it is..."</p><p>
  <em> Why not say anything earlier? All this could have been avoided. </em>
</p><p>Henrik sighs. "Thanks for saying something. I'm not like this." He hangs his head, embarrassed. At least he admit he's wrong. My expression softens a bit. "Look. I'm willing to move past this if you can move on from me."</p><p>He pauses then nods in agreement."It's getting late. I'll see you inside, Oshun." I was left alone on the terrace. </p><p>
  <em> Crisis adverted. I have to tell Lucas about it, though.  </em>
</p><p>I open the terrace door and see Lucas on the other side. "I was looking for you, Sunshine."</p><p>"So was I."</p><p>"Heading off to bed?"</p><p>
  <em> This shit is going to have to wait until tomorrow. </em>
</p><p>"Yeah. You?"</p><p>"Yeah, all that dancing wiped me out." He put his arm around me, and we were off to the bedroom.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Down to the wire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Islander get a text that will change the coarse of this show for the remainder of the week and also see how compatible they are in their couples.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day outfit- https://www.chicyounow.com/collections/best/products/color-block-neon-long-sleeve-two-piece-bikini-swimsuit-chicyounow</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning came, and Me, Lottie, Hope, and Chelsea are in the dressing room. Chelsea is slumped over her makeup bag. Poor thing partied hard.</p><p>"I should have gone to bed earlier. Why didn't someone make me go to bed earlier?"</p><p>"Babe, there was no stopping you," I said, rubbing her back.</p><p>"Yeah, I was tired of watching you," Hope says, doing her hair. "Then, you lay down on the lawn and started talking about cat cafes."</p><p>"Well, that explains the grass stain on the back of my dress..." Lottie leans over behind the mirror. "Could have been worse. You didn't have to put up with Hannah trying to crack on to your man all night."</p><p>"Yeah, why didn't you check her Lottie?" I asked. Lottie looks at me thoughtfully. "I...I don't know...maybe I just wanted to show Gary I trust him."</p><p>"Has he said anything to you when he got back from his date?" She pauses and sighs. "Maybe you should focus on your problems with Lucas."</p><p> "Lucas and I are fine, thank you."</p><p>"You know what we all need?" Chelsea says. Hope facepalms and shakes her head, "If she says a day at the cat cafe..."</p><p>"A day at a cat cafe!" Hope groans and rolls her eyes. Chelsea continues on. "You can play bingo, drink tea and have cake, all while stroking adorable pussycats."</p><p>I grabbed a bikini from my cupboard. "That sounds like fun Chels. How have I never heard of this before?"</p><p>"You weren't around when she started going on about it. Lucky you." Hope says. Chelsea looks at me. "Hold on then. You weren't there, Oshun? Where did you go?" Lottie and Hope look over at me as well. </p><p>
  <em> Damn, these hoes are nosey. </em>
</p><p>"I just went to chill out and gets some air is all."</p><p>"Aww, babes. You should have said. I'd have to come with." </p><p>
  <em> And risk you telling everyone that Henrik wanted to chat with me in private and everyone jumps to conclusions? Nope, I'm good. </em>
</p><p>"I just needed to be alone for a bit. I'm fine now. Honest." I still feel a bit uneasy, but I wasn't going to show that around them. Laughter fills the air as Marisol, Jo, and Hannah swarm into the dressing room. Chelsea directs her attention at them. "How do you lot have any energy? And Hannah, you look great. What's your secret?"</p><p>Hannah strikes a sexy pose. "I surround myself with attractive men and drink lots of water." Lottie's jaw clench, and Hannah smirks. </p><p>"Hannah, you made your point already," I said, blending out my contour. </p><p>"What are you talking about?" Hannah frowns at me. "These petty games that you are playing. I know that's what you are doing because I'm all about being petty. Hell, Petty Betty is my nickname back home."</p><p>"It is?" Chelsea says. "That's so you!" She pauses and covers her mouth. "Sorry! No offense."</p><p>"None taken, babes. Hannah, I don't know what you are trying to do or who you are convincing with this 'glow up' nonsense, but it needs to stop. You're an even bigger try-hard than that aardvark in a bathrobe that was here."</p><p>Hannah was going to say something, but Jo interrupts. "I got a text!" The boys make their way to the dressing room.</p><p>"It's too early for this..." Bobby wipes his eyes.</p><p>"What is it, Jo?" Rahim asks.</p><p>"Is it going to be a challenge then? If it's physical, I'm boycotting it..." Lucas says.</p><p>"If that's how you feel, Lucas, then I guess we should stop our 'physical challenges' since you're boycotting," I said teasingly. Lucas pouts. "Hold on. You aren't serious, are you?"</p><p>"No way.." Jo gasped. "Listen to this!"</p><p><strong> Islanders, </strong> <strong>Tonight there will be a recoupling. Girls. its time to choose once and for all which Islander you want to be coupled with. </strong></p><p>
  <strong> #mixitup #lastchancerecoupling </strong>
</p><p>Everyone is stunned and exchanging looks. No one says a word. Noah wanders over to Hope and puts his arms around her waist like the good puppet he is.</p><p>"What today? And all the girls get to pick? Even the ones who aren't coupled up?" Chelsea ask.</p><p>"Yes, Chelsea. All of the girls." I see Hannah smiling flirtatiously at Lucas. I grabbed my eyeliner pencil and a rubber band. Lucas notices this and whispers to me. "Babe, don't do it."</p><p>"I have a clear shot." He gives me a stern look, and I put the items down, grumbling in Yoruba.</p><p>"After this recoupling, we'll be in the same couples until we leave the Villa," Rahim says.</p><p>"And it's ladies' choice. I don't know about you girls, but I'm excited." Chelsea and I exchanged looks. "Oshun, come with me for a sec. We have to chat."</p><p>"I'll make us some breakfast while you're away." I give him a peck on the lips. "You're the best." Chelsea links her arm with mine, and out the door, we go.</p><p>------------</p><p>Chelsea and I went to the garden, so no one is in earshot to hear our conversation.</p><p>"Final recoupling already?" I said, sitting down on the beanbag.</p><p>"I know! Time has just flown by!"</p><p>"We're picking the one we want to spend the rest of our time coupled with."</p><p>"It's such a big step in a relationship, isn't it? You and Lucas are so cute together!"</p><p>"Things have been going really well."</p><p>"The recoupling is massive. This time tomorrow, we could be coupled up with our dream partner."</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>
  <em>So far, things have been going right for Lucas and me. I believe I can make it on the outside. Though can't really worry about that, there's still this Henrik thing...</em>
</p><p>"Oshun? Earth to Oshun? Are you alright? You've been quiet for ages."</p><p>"Huh? Yeah, yeah. I'm Gucci."</p><p>"But your name is Oshun."</p><p>"That's not what I- nevermind. I'm fine, just was lost in thought."</p><p>"Well, let's go see if there's any breakfast left."</p><p>"Sounds good." We venture further into the garden, where everyone gathered for breakfast. </p><p>"Can you imagine two Bobbys?" Rahim chuckled.</p><p>"You can't recreate perfection."</p><p>"But that's the whole point, it's a clone. He'd be exactly like you in every way."</p><p>"Not in every way, Rahim." He winks.</p><p>"Why are we talking about cloning Bobby?" I asked.</p><p>"Because in an ideal world, more than one of you lucky ladies would be able to couple up with all of this." Bobby poses and pouts. Hope taps him playfully on the arm. "Stop it! I'm eating." While the Islanders continue their clone talk, Lucas comes over and puts an arm around me. He leans into my ear. "Hey, can we have a chat in private?</p><p>"Yeah, sure." I follow Lucas over to the daybeds with a piece of toast in my mouth.</p><p>-------</p><p>We stretch ourselves out on the beds. There is a moment of silence before Lucas turns to me. "So...the final recoupling."</p><p>"Funny how time flies."</p><p>"I thought it would be good if we talked about it." He looks at me thoughtfully. "I don't think I ever been this happy with someone. You're an amazing girl. I think we make a great pair. I also wanted to make sure you felt the same. Tell me, how do you feel about us?"</p><p>"I feel the same. Being with you has been a hell of an adventure, and I don't want to stop."</p><p>"I'm relieved to hear you say that. Because there's no one else, I want to be coupled with." He takes my hand in his. "I know I haven't been easy to deal with lately."</p><p>"Definitely not."</p><p>"But it's only because I really care and I don't want to lose you..."</p><p><em> My heart is sooo ready to burst. I adore these sweet moments with him.  </em> </p><p>"I think we have something extraordinary. We could have a future outside the Villa."</p><p>
  <em> He thinks there's a future for us! I'm glad. But If I want us to work, now is the time I tell him about Henrik. </em>
</p><p>Lucas has a concerned look on his face. "You've gone quiet."</p><p>"Um... there's something I need to talk to you about."</p><p>"What is it?" I sigh and take a moment. "Well I know you're happy that Henrik is back in the Villa, I am too but... He has been grafting on me. Hard." I see him slowly getting angry as I kept speaking. "He's been persistent, and last night he tried to...well he wanted to have a 'bit of fun' with me on the rooftop behind your back."</p><p>"What?!" He hissed. He made sure his voice wasn't loud enough so the others can hear.</p><p>"Nothing happened. I told him I was with you, and that's where I will remain. I wanted to tell you immediately last night. But then, everyone was finally having a good time, and I didn't want to ruin that." I look away from him. "The whole situation made me uncomfortable. What with you not knowing and him constantly staring at me and almost following me around. He did apologize to me."</p><p>"I get it." Lucas takes my hand once more and turns my face, so I'm looking at him. "I'm glad you've told me about this. You didn't have to. It means we have trust between us." He looks over at Henrik, who is laughing with Chelsea. "I'm going to have a word with him. He came on way too strong, and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable Sunshine."</p><p>"I'm glad we had a chance to talk. But my food is getting cold."</p><p>"Let's get back to breakfast."</p><p>------------</p><p>I head over to the firepit with the girls. They were chatting about the final recoupling and how nervous they were. I'm not worried one bit because Lucas and I got this, I just know it. </p><p>"I've got a text!" Hannah shouts. </p><p>"Please don't let it be a physical challenge," Chelsea whined. "I'd rather just have a Bobbyfish and lie by the pool." The other Islanders excitedly make their way over as Hannah reads the text.</p><p>
  <strong> Islanders, it's time to play Happily Ever After. We're asking some big questions, but will your answers match up with your partners? You have thirty minutes to make sure you really know each other before the questions begin </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> #couplegoals #madeforeachother </strong>
</p><p>"A compatibility quiz?" I raised my brow.</p><p> "Ooh, that's exciting. Or at least it would be if I wasn't with someone who fancies someone else." Chelsea says.</p><p>"Yeah, that's a bit of a compatibility deal-breaker," Jo says</p><p>"Honestly, we're better off doing one from Cosmopolitan magazine," I mumbled. </p><p>"Oshun, tell Lucas to get over here," Noah says. I just glare at him.</p><p>
  <em>What do I look like taking orders from a puppet?</em>
</p><p>But since it is a challenge might as well find him. I scanned the garden until I spot him chatting with Henrik and wave him over.</p><p>"You may as well give up now. You know Noah and me are going to smash this!" Hope says. I rolled my eyes at her.</p><p>"You might want to keep an eye on your throne, your majesty," Gary says</p><p>Throne? Your majesty? Hope? Those don't go together at all.</p><p>"Why have a challenge like this before the recoupling," Lottie asked, frowning. Gary kissed her cheek. "So, you know you're coupled up with the best man in here."</p><p>Lucas comes over and puts his arm around me. "You guys won't stand a chance. Oshun and I have got this sewn up. Right, Sunshine?"</p><p>"Fucking right!" We both high five. "I can't wait."</p><p>Everyone scatters all over the Villa to talk strategy.</p><p>------------</p><p>The challenge area is decorated with hearts, an archway filled with roses, and champagne and flutes. I spot Lucas and make my way over. He smiles and puts an arm around me. "Ready?"</p><p>"Let's do this!"</p><p>"Ok, Islanders!" Hannah announces, getting everyone's attention. "This is how it works. We'll ask you a question about where you see yourself in five years." </p><p>"You and your partner will write your responses on your boards," Henrik adds on.</p><p>"If your answers match, you can take a step forward."</p><p>"First couple to reach the arch wins." We all grab our boards and get ready.</p><p>Henrik reads a question off a card. "Couples, for your first holiday, will you stay in the UK or go abroad?" Everyone starts scribbling their answers.</p><p>
  <em> We're going abroad. </em>
</p><p>"Bobby and Chelsea show us your answers!"</p><p>They flip their boards over. Chelsea looks at Bobby's board and frowns. "What? The UK? You think we're staying home for our first holiday?</p><p>"That's England, Scotland, North Ireland, and Wales. That's four countries!"</p><p>"Four countries I can't get a tan in!" Bobby sighs.</p><p>"Well, you two won't be going anywhere then," Henrik says, before asking Hope and Noah their answers. Of course, their answers match. </p><p>"Oshun and Lucas show us what you got," Hannah says. I turn my board over. "We are going abroad!" </p><p>He beamed and turn his over. "Yeah, there's no way we're staying in the UK. We are going to Fiji." I started to dance and hum out a tune.</p><p>"Take a step forward." Hannah pointed as we take a giant step forward. Lottie and Gary flipped their boards. "I wanted to take him back to Oz with me to meet my mates."</p><p>"I put Oz too! That'd be an amazing holiday." </p><p>Marisol flips her board over. "I put the UK. Thought me and Graham would probably do a trip on the boat."</p><p>"Aw babe, I put Spain. I thought you'd want to do that. I find it sweet you wanna do a holiday on the boat."</p><p>"As long as we're together, who cares, right?"</p><p>"I care. No steps for you." Lottie says.</p><p>
  <em> They just want to make each other happy...or just laying it on a little too thick. </em>
</p><p>"Next question!" Hannah picks up a card. "Whose place you want to spend winter break at?"</p><p>Hmm, it would be nice to spend winter break at his place.</p><p>"Jo and Ibrahim, what did you decide?"</p><p>"He said his mum is an amazing cook. So we're going to his." Jo says.</p><p>"I love you, babe, but we're not eating your food."</p><p>
  <em> Oof, either she puts raisins in the potato salad, or she can't cook. It must be both. </em>
</p><p>"And what say you, Lucas?" Hannah ask.</p><p>"She's curious about my family, so I put down my place." I flipped my board. "Right again."</p><p>Lottie and Gary had different answers. Apparently, Lotties Christmas dinner consists of ribs and shrimp. That's fucking lush!</p><p>"So we all know the next big step in a relationship is getting a pet. Will you be a dog or a cat couple?" Hannah reads.</p><p>"Wait, we have to choose one or the other?" I asked.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Aww." Lucas sees me pouting and writes something down.</p><p>"Chelsea and Bobby, Show your boards!" Henrik says. Both flipped them over, smiling. I see both had different answers. "Dog!" Bobby shouts.</p><p>"Guinea Pig!" Chelsea says proudly. Bobby frowns, "That wasn't an option! You had to say dog or cat." </p><p>"If I had to put it in a group, I'd say a guinea pig was probably more dog than a cat."</p><p>
  <em> I wanna live inside Chelsea's head. </em>
</p><p>"But, it's neither sorry guys," Henrik says. "Over to you, Lucas and Oshun."</p><p>"Even though I prefer cats, I know Oshun has one of each, so I said both." I look over to him. "Oh, hun. Thank you...I said both as well."</p><p>Henrik looks at Hannah. "What's the ruling?"</p><p>"I'll allow it." She looks at us. "Take another step, guys." I see Nope got another match. They are probably looking at each other's board.</p><p>"This is a big guys," Henrik says. "Do you want children in the next five years?" Everyone pauses and thinks for a moment. Lucas and I did talk about it before.</p><p>"Lucas and Oshun, what did you guys say?" Lucas flipped his first. "It's a no from me. Kids are not going to be a part of my life."</p><p>I looked away while flipping my board, saying yes. "Umm..." We sat in awkward silence.</p><p>"Uh, Noah, what did you say?"</p><p>"I said, yes. I love kids." I see Hope hesitating for a second and then turns her board to reveal a 'No.' Noah is disappointed. "Oh, but whenever we talked about it..."</p><p>"Noah, whenever we talk about it, its always you wanting loads of kids. It's so easy for guys to say that. If you had to be pregnant for nine months, or put your career on hold, and it just doesn't end there, it's a life long job."</p><p>Chelsea jumps in. "Childbirth can be excruciating...You're pushing out something that's the size of a watermelon out of..."</p><p>"Can we do without the imagery?" Jo cringes.</p><p>"But that the reality!" Hope shouts.</p><p>"It's amazing, but it does change your body," Marisol says.</p><p>"You mean, while you're pregnant?" Gary quirks an eyebrow.</p><p>"And after," Hannah adds. "It's fascinating, actually. You should read up on it."</p><p>"Look, you guys, we're just playing a game," I said. "But it is a big decision that both people have to be mentally and financially willing to make."</p><p>"Yeah, you're absolutely right," Noah says. I smirk at him. The game carries on for a few more rounds. So far, Lucas and I have done really well, and we haven't gotten around to talking about this stuff. Despite some differences, I still think we'll work out.</p><p>"Moving in is a big step for a couple. Whose home town will you live in?" Henrik reads.</p><p>
  <em> Hmm... </em>
</p><p>"I said Portsmouth." Graham turns his board around. "There's a dock. It'd work for both of us. You'd be in your home town, and I could keep my boat there." Marisol gives Graham a kiss on the cheek. "We are just made for each other, hun."</p><p>"Oshun. Lucas. you're up." Hannah says.</p><p>"I said mine," I say. Lucas flips his board. "I said wherever makes her happy."</p><p>"Aww." I rest my head on his shoulder. More rounds go by, and somehow Lottie and Gary have caught up to Lucas and me.</p><p>"And that's the last of the questions..." Henrik announced, "Well done, Lottie and Gary. You're our winners!" We give them a round of applause to them. Hope looking all salty, which I live. The same token, I rather not share second place with her.</p><p>"At least Hope and Noah didn't win," Lucas whispers to me. "you read my mind, babe."</p><p>"Look at you two, all in synch," Hannah says to Lottie and Gary.</p><p>"We're just a great couple, right hun?" Lottie smiles at Gary. "We're the whole package."</p><p>"Would be a shame if the recoupling messed this up." Hannah said in an 'innocent' tone. Lottie's face falls. "And what do you mean by that?"</p><p>"Nothing. Just what I said." And cue the awkward silence. The couples slowly make their way to the Villa while Lucas and I hang back. </p><p>"We were so close," I said. Lucas puts his hand on my shoulder. "Winning isn't everything, Sunshine."</p><p>"I suppose your right."</p><p>He put his arm around me, and I tilt my head up to look at the Villa."It's a beautiful ending to a pretty great day."</p><p>"The day hasn't ended yet. We still have the recoupling later."</p><p>"Yeah. I'm actually feeling really good about it. " Lucas looks into my eyes and takes my hand. "After you told me about Henrik. I'll be honest. I have some doubts."</p><p>
  <em>Really? Why? </em>
</p><p>"But this challenge has just proved to me that I'm with the right girl." He takes my face in his hands. He looks in my eyes, he seems to be nervous. "Sunshine, there's something I need to tell to you."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I...uh..." He blushes as he is finding his words. "I just want to say...I want to tell you that...Oshun, I lo-!" He was cut off by Marisol. "Hey, you two, it's almost time for the recoupling!"</p><p>"We're coming!" I said to her as she went inside the Villa. I bring my attention back to Lucas. "Now, what did you want to tell me?"</p><p>"Um..." He just pulls close and kisses me. His strong arms wrapped around me, his heart beating against mine, and our lips locked together. "Wow." we both say once we pulled away from each other.</p><p>"Hey, don't change the subject. What were you going to tell me?"</p><p>"You're just...I mean...wow."</p><p>"You saw my face and wow?" I grinned.</p><p>"And then I took a vow. That we be together, girl just you and me."</p><p>
  <em> "That's the meaning of eternity!" </em>
</p><p>"This was the kind of thing I was trying to avoid." He laughs.</p><p>"It was the perfect set up. Besides, since when is Dr. Koh at a loss for words?"</p><p>"I know. It's refreshing. I'm not used to it!"</p><p>"Come here, you." I pull him into another kiss. We stay pressed together for a while, listening to the sound of our breaths rising and falling together. I didn't push Lucas any further about what he was really going to say. I am curious about it, though. It had to be something big that he's fumbling all over. Then again, he did that on the first date he arrived, so who knows. I put an arm around Lucas's waist and walk back to the Villa to get ready for the recoupling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. It's the final recoupling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The title says it all</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Night outfit - https://www.fashionnova.com/products/spree-dress-burgundy?nosto=categorypage-nosto-2</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's a buzz of excitement in the dressing room. The girls fiddle with rollers and make-up brushes before the recoupling.</p><p>"I don't think I've been this excited about a recoupling before," Chelsea says, picking out a lipstick. </p><p>"After the last challenge, I can totally see why," Jo says. Chelsea rolls her eyes. "Moving on. Oshun, where did you and Lucas disappeared to?" The girls watch me expectantly. I swear these girls are nosey as hell. But you already know that.</p><p>"We were just having our usual chats. He wanted to tell me something important, but he pretty much got nervous and change the subject."</p><p>"Maybe he was going to ask you to be his girlfriend," Marisol says.</p><p>
  <em> Could be... </em>
</p><p>"Or maybe he will tell you he loves you!" Chelsea says excitedly. My heart skips a beat.</p><p>
  <em> Love...  </em>
</p><p>I blush deeply at this as Chelsea continues. "I think it will be so sweet like that Ryan Gosling movie where the woman gets old and forgets her husband." I raised an eyebrow. "The Notebook? Really?"</p><p>"How would that be anything like The Notebook?" Hope ask. </p><p>"They both love each other, duh!" Hope rolls her eyes. "Anyway, knowing you're with someone that cares about you makes all the difference."</p><p>
  <em>Hope is actually right... Oh shit, I agree with Hope?! Yeah, it's time to leave the Villa.</em>
</p><p>"That's what I'm looking for, someone who's really into me. And fit." </p><p>"Who do you have your eye on, Chelsea?" Hannah smiles mischievously. </p><p>"I don't want to jinx it. I'd better not say." </p><p>"Sure, sometimes it can be better if no one knows who you've got your eye on." Hannah sneaks a side glance at Lottie, who looks anxious.</p><p>"But still everyone should already know in their hearts who we want to end up with," Hope says.</p><p>I get it. This is the last chance to be with that special someone. I know where my hearts at. In Lucas's hands. Being with him for this long has been a hell of a ride. He's funny, fit, handsome, passionate... Damn, it is a fucking relief. I no longer have to compete with basic bitches over him. </p><p>"Are you even listening to me?" Chelsea waves a hand over me. I snapped out of my thoughts. "Sorry. I was lost in thought again. What did you say, babe?"</p><p>"I said, what are you wearing?"</p><p>I was so into my thoughts, I forgot to get changed. I rushed over to the cupboard and picked out something. </p><p>---------</p><p>We all gathered around the firepit for the final recoupling. After today, we are stuck with whoever we, the girls, choose until we leave the Villa. And what happens after we leave, solely depends on us. The boys look over nervously and speak among themselves. My focus is on Lucas, who is looking my way. I shot him a smile, and he gives me one in return. Someone's phone beeps and everyone falls silent. </p><p>"It's me," Hope says.</p><p>"Who cares," I said, rolling my eyes. </p><p>"We only know there's only one boy for me."</p><p>"It ain't Noah, though..." </p><p>"I feel so lucky to have been able to share my journey with him. Even though it had its ups and downs."</p><p>"It was consistently a down." Marisol nudges me. "Well, it has."</p><p>"There's no one else I want by my side. That's why the boy I choose to couple up with is Noah." Noah stands up and wraps his arms around her. "Babe, you know how I feel about you. When I thought I lost you, I felt horrible."</p><p>
  <em> So you really weren't going to try anything with Priya?  </em>
</p><p>"But now we get to be together until we have the Villa." Hope beams. "Nope. Forever babe."</p><p>
  <em> Oh my days, they are so fake!!! </em>
</p><p>A phone beeps again. This time it was me. "It's me. The actual first person to go."</p><p>"But, Hope just went," Chelsea says. </p><p>"Babe, Hope's turn is like a sample question on a multiple-choice test; it doesn't count for shit." Hope throws a glare at me but still not bothered by her presence. I take my place in front of the boys. Nerves starting to take hold.</p><p>
  <em> OK, you got this. It's now or never. Just look him in the eyes and say you choose him. Though I can't help but think am I giving my heart for him to break again or will he... </em>
</p><p>"Oshun, you zoned out again. What is with you today?"</p><p>I take a deep breath. "Today, I've been thinking about how important it is to have the right person by your side. The boy I choose is loving and fun. No matter what happens, good or bad, we can make it a laugh. I think we bring out the best in each other. I am the best person when I'm with you. I love that."</p><p>
  <em> There goes that word again. </em>
</p><p>"Turns out, we both see a future beyond the Villa for us, and I am ready to start that journey with you. So to no one's surprise, the boy I will always want is Lucas." He stands up and takes my hands. </p><p>"When I first came to the Villa, all I wanted to do was get with fit girls. I've never met anyone quite like you, Oshun. People don't often get past my exterior. But you're not like everyone else, That's one of the things that make you so special."</p><p>
  <em> I'm about to get so emotional. </em>
</p><p>"I can't help but to feel lucky, You could have picked any guy in here, but you chose me. I've always believed the right girl was out there for me. I just never thought that I would meet her here."</p><p>
  <em> Shit here come the tears. </em>
</p><p>I single tear stroll down my face. Lucas wiped it away with his thumb. "I promise to try and make you as happy as you make me, babe." He gives me a peck on the cheek. </p><p>"I'm so glad we're together. Now let's take over the world!" The Islanders applaud as we take our seats. Next was Hannah's turn. I'm interested in seeing who she choose. Lottie doesn't even want to watch.</p><p>"Coming back into the Villa, I understand how Priya must have felt."</p><p>
  <em> I miss Priya so much... </em>
</p><p>"It's not been easy making this choice. I think that's how the best relationships start with someone you just have a rapport with. And this boy has a special place in my heart. He smiles, but he's also a good friend. The boy I want to couple up with is..." The Islanders wait for Hannah to finish her sentence. She takes a deep breath and turns to face...</p><p>"Bobby."</p><p>"Did she say, Bobby?" Lottie was surprised at Hannah's choice. Chelsea nods, "Yep, That's is why you should always have a backup plan."</p><p>Bobby beams and runs over to Hanna. He picks her up and spins her around. "Han, when you came back into the Villa, I was over the moon. We've always had a special connection."</p><p>"Did you, though?" I mumbled.</p><p>"I didn't realize how much I wanted us to be together until you said my name..."</p><p>
  <em> Is that what you really think, Bobby? I honestly think he doesn't feel anything towards Hannah. But Bobby being Bobby, he just wants to keep people happy.  </em>
</p><p>I see Hannah and Lottie smiling at each other. Like what the hell was the point coming in here like she is about that bad bitch life? I knew it was all a front. Anyway, Lottie got what she wanted, Jo and Rahim are Nope 2.0, Marisol and Graham are... here, and Chelsea chose Henrik. I kinda ship them.</p><p>--------</p><p>While the other couples hang out in other parts of the Villa, Lucas and I are cuddling out on the daybeds. Lucas takes my hand. I give it a little squeeze. He smiles and squeezes my hand back.</p><p>"I just wanted you to know, I meant what I said earlier. If you'd picked someone else, I wouldn't have been able to stand it."</p><p>"And why would I want to pick anyone else?"</p><p>Lucas pulls me closer. Our noses touch. He brushes my hair from my face. I glance around the lawn. The other Islanders seem to have already made their way back into the Villa. I bite my lip, and Lucas smiles mischievously. "Looks like we're all alone." </p><p>"Looks that way."</p><p>"Let's stay out here a bit."</p><p>"Suits me. I'm super cozy." He looks at me. "And the company's pretty good, too."</p><p>"Just pretty good?"</p><p>Lucas chuckles to himself. "So, we're in bed after the last recoupling. We made it."</p><p>"I wouldn't get too comfortable if I were you." I move closer to Lucas smouldering. He bites his lip. "I know that look."</p><p>We start kissing, faster, and more intense. I run my hands down his muscular body and hook into his waistband, pulling him against me. Lucas comes close and puts his lips to my neck. He kisses it in a slow, soft line down my shoulder and backs up to my earlobe. Lucas kissed my neck again, slowly and more succulently. I moaned softly, enjoying every moment of it. He reached under my dress and yanked my soaked panties out from under me as I slid Lucas's pants and trousers off of him. My eyes were fixed on his hardened length.</p><p>"I want you..." Lucas says as his hands roamed over my body. I gaze him in the eyes. "Come and get me then."</p><p>He pulls me on top of him, sliding his hands up my thighs and lifting my dress. He grabs my hips pulling me onto him, I'm so tight around him, and I hear his breathing quicken. A gasp of pleasure escaped my mouth as I begin to move my hips gently. I drive my body back and forth slowly, taking him deep. There's silence, broken only once when Lucas can't hold himself back.</p><p>"Oshun!"</p><p>I feel him move under me, hands still locked on my hips, and thrust up into me. He went deep without getting too crazy. He wanted me to savor every moment of it. He rose up to kiss my neck, down my chest, around my breasts and pumped deeper, causing me to moan loud. The feeling of being on top and having him deep inside me is bringing me closer to climax. He lays back down, moaning as I bounced a little.</p><p>"O...shun...I...I, I lo- uhh, fuck!" His grip tightens as he spasms hard under me. Same time I threw my head back and let out one final howl of pleasure. Lucas and I lie tangled together, chests rising and falling.</p><p>"I'm so lucky to have found you here."</p><p>"Luck more like skill."</p><p>He laughs. "Well, I don't like to brag about my skills, but..."</p><p>"Not your skills. Mine."</p><p>"Oh that's how it is?"</p><p>"All I'm saying is that we wouldn't be together had I not worked my magic." </p><p>"Yet you fawned over me when you first saw me."</p><p>"Yeah, you're right." I rub my nose against his. He smiles.</p><p>"You're adorable."</p><p>I giggled, "Let's go to bed." We collect ourselves and make our way into the Villa.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. The Closer I Get to You part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The countdown to the final has begun and reality is setting in</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day Outfit - https://www.ssense.com/en-us/women/product/louisa-ballou/ssense-exclusive-green-and-blue-half-moon-one-piece-swimsuit/5020071?clickref=1011l8e9IFUP&amp;utm_source=PH_305950&amp;utm_medium=affiliate&amp;utm_content=0&amp;utm_term=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.elle.com%2Ffashion%2Fshopping%2Fg28053%2Fswimwear-designers-instagram-bikini%2F&amp;utm_campaign=</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The scrape of cutlery and chatter fill the kitchen as the Islanders have breakfast. And I enter in the best way possible.</p><p>
  <em> "...And here I am, I am the princess of the universe </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Here I belong, fighting for survival </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I've come to be the ruler of you all." </em>
</p><p>"I see someone has seen Highlander." Noah chuckles.</p><p>"There can only be one," I say as I pour myself a cuppa and grab some breakfast.</p><p><em> Someone took all the croissants </em>.</p><p>I gathered all I wanted and sat next to Lucas. I glance over at his plate.</p><p>
  <em> He's got croissants. Is he sharing? </em>
</p><p>He notices me looking, grins, then puts a bit of his croissants onto my plate. "Your favourite, right?"</p><p>"You're the sweetest!"</p><p>He winks at me as I wolf down the croissants while he watches on, amused. I take notice and stop. "What?"</p><p>"Nothing." He looks away. My eyes are still on him. "Doesn't seem like nothing. What's tea, honey?"</p><p>" Well... it's just the way you chew your food."</p><p>"What about it?"</p><p>"You chew like a baby dinosaur or something."</p><p>I quirked an eyebrow. "Excuse me? Since when has my chewing become a problem? I'm doing it at a reasonable volume." </p><p>
  <em>You hadn't complained when we ate together before.</em>
</p><p>"It just an observation. No need to be upset about it." </p><p>"Who's upset? I actually like dinosaurs so jokes on you." I grin and chew even more loudly. Lucas smiles and shakes his head. "You enjoy your breakfast, babe."</p><p>"You're not that bad, Oshun," Noah says. "I think it's cute." Hope frowning, and Noah doesn't notice. I smile wider and strike a cute pose. "I'm adorable when I eat."</p><p>"Yeah, like a baby dragon," Lucas says. I point my fork at him. "Watch it, or I just might burn your ass." </p><p>Gary chimes in. "Are we talking about Lottie? I heard the words baby dragon." Lottie playfully swats Gary on the arm. "You think you're soo funny." He grins sheepishly.</p><p>"This is really nice. All of us, together, in our final couples." Noah says.</p><p>"Now, all we're got to do is get through the next few days," Bobby says.</p><p>
  <em> Easier said than done </em>
</p><p>"If you're coupled up with the right person, that bit's easy." Gary wraps his arm around Lottie. </p><p>"It's not just that, though, is it? You could be all loved up and still get dumped from the Villa." Marisol is right. The recoupling may have stopped, but the dumpings aren't.</p><p>"Marisol is right. The public might just have taken a dislike to you." Lottie says. </p><p>
  <em> I'm looking at you, Nope.  </em>
</p><p>"That's so unfair. People that don't know me always think I'm well annoying." Chelsea frowns. </p><p>"Babe, none of us know how we come across on telly." Hope reassure.</p><p>"Look, let's worry about that some other time and just enjoy the summer while it lasts," I said. Everyone shakes their head in agreement. </p><p>"I'm off to soak up the sun," Henrik says. Hannah, Bobby, and a few others leave breakfast to enjoy the sun. I turn around, Lucas is watching you with a cheeky grin on his face.</p><p>
  <em> He is so cute. </em>
</p><p>I lean in to give Lucas a peck on the lips. He put out a hand to stop me. I give him a quizzical look. "Kini aṣiṣe?" (What's wrong)</p><p>"Babe, we've just been eating."</p><p>"I don't mind."</p><p>"I do, it's rough."</p><p>"It's a small peck on the lips. I'm not trying to tongue fuck you in the mouth."</p><p>"Still, no." I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Oh? I suppose the next thing you're going to tell me is not to touch your hair." Lucas looks away, and I facepalmed. "You're kidding?"</p><p>"And don't even try. It takes me ages to get it like this."</p><p>"Oh my days, Lucas! All you did was stick your head in a container of gel and run your fingers upwards."</p><p>"There's more to it than that. I have to shape it, give it direction, and everything."</p><p>"Well, no wonder it takes you forever and a day to get ready."</p><p>"If anything, it's less time than you putting in your contacts."</p><p>"Those are a bitch to put on, kind sir!"</p><p>"And do you have to use profanity all the time?"</p><p>"Last time I check, this was Love Island, not a Catholic school." I huffed. I bite into a piece of bacon angrily. "I'm rude, crude, and swear like a dude. Deal with it."</p><p>
  <em> Geez, my brother doesn't complain this much. </em>
</p><p>Damn, what happened? We were all cozy, and everything yesterday now today we have problems? I knew the honeymoon phase never lasts, but that was a really short phase. Lucas sighs. "I'm sorry, Sunshine. I'm just overwhelmed with it being the last stretch until the final and all. It's just happening so fast, and I'm feeling a bit emotional about it."</p><p>Post Villa jitters, I see. I think most of us have them. Not me though, I can wait to leave this place. But I do understand being overwhelmed.</p><p>"Oh, hun, come here." I hold my arms open and gather Lucas in a long hug. "I feel better already." This feel-good moment doesn't last long. Here comes Hope ass ruining the moment by plopping herself down in the seat next to me. "Hey, Lucas, mind if I borrow Oshun for a minute?"</p><p>Lucas raises an eyebrow. "Fine, I'm gonna find a snack. I'm hungry again." he heads over to the fridge.</p><p>
  <em> Lucas, don't leave me alone with her! </em>
</p><p>"You know when you're in a good mood, and then suddenly you're not?" Hope asks.</p><p>"I do. It's happening right now." I'm throwing hints at her. I think she just chooses to ignore them. "You and Lucas having a disagreement?"</p><p>"Bit-" I catch myself. I was really about to really let Hope have it but, she just isn't worth it right now. "Is this Noah related?"</p><p>"Got it in one."</p><p>
  <em> Oh, joy... </em>
</p><p>"I made a toastie for Noah and me to share, and he starts to cut it up in little pieces."</p><p>
  <em> Girl, what? </em>
</p><p>"And...?"</p><p>"That was it." I just sat there and look at her with a blank expression. "He cut up your toastie?"</p><p>"Into little pieces." I facepalmed. A toastie? Are you serious? First, she blew up over a hoodie and now a toastie? I swear. Why do couples argue over little shit? Then again, me and Lucas kind of did that moments ago. That's not the point right now. </p><p>"I made it into a massive deal. He sat there like 'what did it I do?' Then he shrugged and put the plate down and just walked off. I guess it's just one of those tests to see how you deal with being a couple, especially once we leave."</p><p>"You thinking that far ahead?"</p><p>
  <em> Not that you really care. </em>
</p><p>"Of course! It's not that far off, Oshun. You reckon you and Lucas will go to distance?"</p><p>"This isn't a summer fling. We're the real damn deal."</p><p>"I see." Hopes takes a deep breath. "Well, I think I'm cooled off now. I'm gonna go apologize to Noah. Nice talk Oshun." She wanders outside.</p><p>
  <em> What is her thought process? Whatever all that toastie talk has made me hungry again. </em>
</p><p>I walk over to Lucas, who is still rooting through the fridge. "Find anything good?"</p><p>"Not yet. Don't know what I'm in the mood for."</p><p>"How about a toastie? We could make one together."</p><p>"That's a great idea, babe." Lucas starts pulling ingredients out of the fridge. "So, what's going in this toastie?"</p><p>"Let's do the ultimate cheese toastie!"</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>"We are going to use all the cheeses available."</p><p>"Ambitious. I like it." </p><p>"And it'll be our first toastie."</p><p>"I'll treasure this moment forever." Lucas grabs the cheddar, swiss, and the Colby/Jack cheese. I grab the pepper jack, provolone, and asiago cheese. We both place each slice of different cheeses and place them on a slice of bread. Then place another slice on top.</p><p>"This is looking good already," Lucas says as I pop the toastie under the grill and turn my attention back to him. "I like this. You and me, in the kitchen, cooking."</p><p>"I mean, it went really well last time."</p><p>"I know. I could get used to it. What do you think?"</p><p>"We can take things to the next level. Enjoy being in a proper couple."</p><p>"I'm glad you said that because this is where I want to be."</p><p>"You want to be in a kitchen making a toastie?" He chuckles, "No, silly, with you." Lucas looks lost in thought for a second. "Oshun? I, uh..."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Um..." His face dons a light shade of pink. I show concern. "Is something up?"</p><p>
  <em> Out with it! </em>
</p><p>"If you were a food, what would you be?"</p><p>"Hmm...I'd be a bowl of chili. I'm spicy, and not everyone can take me."</p><p>"Handle with caution." He gently pulls me closer towards him and wraps his arms around my waist. "Whatever food you were, I'd eat you right up." We both move towards each other, eyes locked. Our lips meet, and a small sigh of pleasure escapes into your mouth. I run my tongue from his collarbone up his neck. He moans a little and weaves his fingers into my hair. I instantly pull away. He pouts at me.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"If I can't touch your hair, don't even touch mine." He pauses for a moment. "Alright, you can touch it." He starts to sniff the air. "You smell that?"</p><p>"Oh shit! the toastie!" I quickly pull it out of the grill. There's a slightly burnt toastie waiting for us. "Eating charcoal meant to be a health thing now, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, we gotta stop cooking and attempt kitchen bits at the same time." I put the toastie on a plate and cut it in half. It's a bit uneven, but I let Lucas have the bigger half. "There you go, babe."</p><p>"Aw. You gave me the bigger half. You're such a sweetheart."</p><p>"I know." I wink at him. I went over to the fridge and grab the jam, and went back to my seat. "So what you think of it?"</p><p>"It's a little burnt."</p><p>"Well, no shit." I spread a bit of jam on my toastie. Lucas shoots me a confused look. I see him staring. "Don't judge me."</p><p>"Wasn't gonna." Lucas takes a bite into the toastie. "Holy fuck, that's good." He devours the toastie, giving me a smile and a thumbs up. "Nailed it, babe. It's lush."</p><p>"Aren't you glad we did it?" After eating our toastie, we just relaxed a while. Lucas stands up. "I could totally eat another. But then I'd be too slow to race you to the beanbags."</p><p>"What are you talking-" Before I could finish my sentence, Lucas has sprinted off. "No, you didn't! Get back here!" I sprint off after him. He falls onto a beanbag in mock exhaustion, and I plop down next to him. "You wrong for that."</p><p>"But, it feels so right." He laughs. "Cooking with you is fun."</p><p>"Fun yet somehow sexual." He shrugs. "You started it."</p><p>"I did not." I nudge him playfully in the ribs.</p><p>"Honestly, It felt like we're a real couple."</p><p>"Yeah, it did, didn't it?"</p><p>"Do you reckon we could win this?"</p><p>"You know, I'm all about winning, but I don't really care about it. I'm just glad we're together."</p><p>"Yeah. It's not as important as you and me." He looks as though he was going to say something else but instead just gives me a kiss on the top of my head, and we lie back and enjoy the weather.</p><p>------------</p><p>Later I walked over to Chelsea, who was lounging by the pool. She smiles at me as I approach. "Hey, hun!"</p><p>"Hey, Chels." I stretched out next to her on the grass. </p><p>"So, I've been thinking..."</p><p>
  <em>That's pretty dangerous, especially if it's Chelsea.</em>
</p><p>"And I think I've figured out what makes this whole experience, like, super fun and cool and bizarre."</p><p>"That it has been one constant holiday?"</p><p>"That's part of it, I guess. When you're adulting, you don't get many chances to just sit around and talk to your mates all day. There's always something you got to do. Like hanging the laundry."</p><p>"Or cleaning the fridge."</p><p>"Or juice some limes for your gin."</p><p>
  <em>Oh, Chelsea.</em>
</p><p>"But here it's just all chat, chat, sunbathe, challenge, recoupling, dumping, chat chat chat. And you get to fall in love!" She leans back, basking in the light of the sun. "But there are no boring adult worries in the back of your mind when you're in here."</p><p>"True, but I still worry in the Villa." I facepalmed. Chelsea turns her head to me. "Aw, hun. You don't need to worry at all. Even though I did say all we do is chat, but it's been nice to have a proper chat with you, Oshun. You're a really cool girl."</p><p>
  <em> Don't I know it, babes. </em>
</p><p>"And it was really cool when you opened up when you were vulnerable. You also do give great advice even when you aren't trying to. It's good to get your support." She fiddles with a piece of her hair, curling it around her finger. "I feel like we're becoming each other's bras."</p><p>"Bras? How so?"</p><p>"We're like, friends or maybe even best friends who support each other around the heart." She points to her chest. According to her, she sees me as a friend. Since Priya had been eliminated, wrongfully, might I add, I kinda felt alone in the friend department. Chelsea has been another person I could chat to about stuff, even though she test my gangsta from time to time. Overall, I do think she means well. I had to prevent Lottie from biting her head off.</p><p>"You know...I'd be honoured." Chelsea beams and throws her hands up. "Yaass! I'm so honoured that you are honoured." She goes in for a high five. "Bra sisters!" But we miss.</p><p>"Well, that was rubbish." I blinked twice at her. She then claps her hands, grinning with joy. "Ooh, I know. Let's do a secret handshake. We'll do it whenever we see each other. A true sign that we're besties!"</p><p>"Let's do it."</p><p>"Awesome! So how should we start it?"</p><p>"First, we do a side sweep."</p><p>"Like this?" Chelsea swings her arms like a windscreen wiper. I nod, "Yeah, but we are going to meet in the middle."</p><p>"Ooh, let's do another one with our other hands."</p><p>"Perfect! Next move?"</p><p>"The next move we need got to be a..." She facepalms herself. I look on in confusion. "We should facepalm? I mean, I did enough of that for weeks now."</p><p>"What? No! My mind just went totally blank. What do you think we should do."</p><p>"We do a reverse." We practice it until we both execute it with finesse. </p><p>"Cool! We should legit start a dance troupe or something."</p><p>"Oh, that would be fun!"</p><p>"So, the finishing touch?"</p><p>"Drop it like it's Hot!"</p><p>"Classic. Let's run it all the way through." We side sweep and back like we were born to do it. "Now the opposite" Our hands collide in perfect unison. </p><p>"Reverse!"</p><p>"And drop it!" We both squat to the floor, slowly bring it back up. "Woah, we serve that handshake some moves. I love that there wasn't much handshaking involved. That's when you know you've got a real friend."</p><p>"I mean, who shakes hands with mates anyway? Oh, one more thing. If we're besties, then I should give you a nickname."</p><p>"A nickname?"</p><p>"Yeah. I do that with people who I only deem real friends."</p><p>"Cool! What are you going to name me?"</p><p>"Hmm, you remind me so much of Bubbles from the Powerpuff Girls. I'll call you Bubbles."</p><p>"Haha, that's cute. I love it." </p><p>My phone beeps. "TEXT!" The Islanders gathered by the pool. "We all here?" I look around and proceed to read the text.</p><p>
  <strong> Islanders, its time to find what the public thinks of your couples in today's challenge. You will each be guessing what the public thinks about your pairings. </strong>
</p><p>"Woah, hyped!" Lucas looks at me, smiling.</p><p>"This will be interesting," Lottie says.</p><p>
  <em> Oh, I can't wait for this. </em>
</p><p>---------</p><p>The Islanders all gather round in a semi-circle on the platform. Noah and Hope stand slightly to the side of the group since they are 'the good couple'. </p><p>"So, basically, the public have answered a bunch of questions about each couple." Hope explains.</p><p>"And for each question, you've got to guess which couple got the most votes." Noah adds. </p><p>"Yeah, then just write it on those boards and flip it around when we say." </p><p>"Correct guesses score a point. The couple with the most points wins." Everyone gets their boards and pens ready. "Okay first question, Which couple is the loudest in bed?"</p><p>Lucas lean in towards me. "I mean it could be us." I blushed, "There's no way anyone's heard us." </p><p>Lottie looks in my direction. "Babe, we've heard you two. You guys have taken the lust goblins title away from Hope and Noah." I hide my face behind the board. Gary chimes in. "You're pretty loud in bed too babe." </p><p>"What? No, I always try to stay quiet..."</p><p>"No I don't mean it as a sex thing." He grins and makes snoring noises. Lottie scowls at him "Stop it."</p><p>"Sounds like a good impression of Noah as well." Rahim laughs.</p><p>"Wait, was the question about sex noises or snoring?" Gary asked.</p><p>Hope shakes her  head. "It doesn't say."</p><p>
  <em>Hmm, I could say me and Lucas but Lottie's snoring is loud. Though Noah's is louder. Gary talks in his sleep so...</em>
</p><p>I scribble down Lottie and Gary. Lucas looks over and agrees. "She is really loud."</p><p>"Alright, let's see what everyone put." Hope says as everyone flips their blackboards over. It's a three way tie between Lottie and Gary, Nope, and me and Lucas.</p><p>"The public have spoken." Noah opens up an envelope containing the answer; "It's Lottie and Gary!"</p><p>Gary beams. "I've got to hand it to them, Lottie. You are very vocal." Lottie playfully jabs him in the arm. "Cut it out."</p><p>"Next up is..." She smiles from ear to ear. "Oh, this is a cute one. Who will tie the knot first?" Noah puts an arm around her.</p><p>
  <em>Not you guys. I don't see anyone tying anything.</em>
</p><p>I scribble something down and Lucas just stares at me. "Really?"</p><p>"What? It's legit."</p><p>"You are so random sometimes."</p><p>"Yes I know." The boards go up and everyone says Nope, except mine. I said Bert and Ernie from Sesame Street. Everyone gawks at me. "Don't act like you guys didn't thought about it."</p><p>"Um, the public guessed Jo and Rahim."</p><p>"They lied!" I called out.</p><p>"Anyway! Which couple will just be friends as soon as they are out of the Villa?"</p><p>
  <em>Hmm there's only two people I see.</em>
</p><p>"Babe, what do you think? It's got to be Bobby right? He's either friend zoned or has been friend zoned almost every girl."</p><p>True because I don't see him and Hannah working. But I have a feeling the audience didn't vote him. I scribble down my choice on the blackboard.</p><p>"Let's see them guys." Everyone had someone different on their boards. I look towards Chelsea. "No tea, no shade, Bubbles." I written her and Henrik's name.</p><p>"None taken, P.B." Lucas raises a brow. "What's P.B. stand for?"</p><p>"Petty Betty. That's what I'm called by my mates at home." He chuckles. "That name is perfect for you."</p><p>"The public chose Chelsea and Henrik." Hope says.</p><p>"Oh well that's news to me!" Henrik slides down in his chair. Chelsea puts her arm around him. "Aw, babes, don't worry about it. Friendship is everything to me. That's, like, the best ship to be sailing on really. You can't beat a good friendship."</p><p>"OK... Next one." Noah says.</p><p>"Which couple is most likely to model in the nude for a life drawing class?" Hope reads.</p><p>
  <em>Me and Lucas could do it.</em>
</p><p>I wrote down our names on the boards and turn it around. I see everyone written something different except Chelsea she voted for me and Lucas.</p><p>"I'd take that class." She winks at me.</p><p>
  <em>OK she is in my good books.</em>
</p><p>"Who got the public vote?" Jo ask. </p><p>"Drum roll please..." Noah says as everyone starts to stomp on the platform. "The public decided that Jo and Rahim would most likely to model naked!"</p><p>"What?!" I blurted out. There's no way in hell Jo and Rahim would be likely! They really are Nope 2.0. They must be stopped.</p><p>"Um... what?" Jo shuffles her feet. Rahim has a smile plastered on his face. "It's a compliment, babes! Maybe we'll get, like, comic-style fan art sent to us!"</p><p>"I mean, like, I don't think I'd turn the opportunity down. I've done the naked cycle in London, like, four years running!"</p><p>That moment, I threw my board down. "Throw the whole game away."</p><p>"Babe, we haven't finished." Lucas says.</p><p>"No, I'm done. The last thing I want to hear or even have a mental image of is that naked mole rat cycling the damn city. That just made my stomach turn."</p><p>"There's probably couple of questions left. Please stay?" Lucas does that puppy dog face. "I hate it when you do that face...Fine, I'll stay and play this rigged ass game."</p><p>"Next question. Which couple is likely to cheat on each other?" Hope reads the card.</p><p>I just wrote Jo and Rahim's names on the board out of spite. When I flipped mine around, Henrik says " I got that one right." His board has Lottie and Gary's name. Lottie glares at him. "I can't believe this."</p><p>"Actually..." Hannah flipped her board, which had Jo and Rahim written on it. "I didn't think it was you." Lottie looks at Hannah, and smiles genuinely.</p><p>Hope opens the envelope. "The answer is Gary and Lottie..."</p><p>"Harsh." Lottie scoffs. There's an awkward silence as Nope tally everyone's scores. </p><p>"The last question guys." Noah says. "Which couple are most committed to one another?"</p><p>
  <em>Too easy.</em>
</p><p>I wrote me and Lucas. It's us without a doubt.</p><p>"Reveal your answers." Everyone voted for Nope except, me, Lucas, and Lottie, who wrote herself and Gary. </p><p>"Everyone knows I'm all about that. " Lottie says proudly</p><p>"But didn't you just get voted to be most likely to..." Before Henrik could finish that sentence, Gary shakes his head. "I did try to say that..."</p><p>"Yeah, but it's not my problem that they're so wrong. I had to write what I know is my truth." My sentiments exactly Lottie. My reason for telling this story. My story.</p><p>"Fair enough..."</p><p>"The public decided that the most loyal couple is..." He opens the envelope and smiles. "Me and Hope!"</p><p>"This game is bullshit." I rolled my eyes. Hope counts up the scores. "The winners are Chelsea and Henrik!" Everyone applauds and cheers.</p><p>"So what happens now?" Lottie asked as Chelsea's phone beeps. "That's me!"</p><p>
  <strong>Chelsea and Henrik - congratulations on winning today's challenge. Now it's your chance to unwind and forget about the world. Get ready for a date night in the hideaway together!</strong>
</p><p>"This is so cool!" Chelsea suddenly frowns. "I never win anything." She smiles again. "I want to thank my friends, my family..."</p><p>"It's OK, babe." Henrik drapes an arm around her. "I'm sure everyone knows we're super grateful."</p><p>"I still can't believe they don't think I'm loyal." Lottie mumble to herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. The Closer I Get to You part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gary admits something personal to Oshun and a couple is dumped.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Night Outfit- https://www.fashionnova.com/collections/streetwear/products/making-a-statement-lounge-set-magenta-multi</p><p>Songs: No Matter What They Say by Lil Kim<br/>Don't Stop Believing by Journey</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All the Islanders disperse as soon as you get back to the Villa. I decided to head off to the pool to cool down after that rigged ass challenge.</p><p>
  <em> "No matter what people say </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We got it going on </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Who cares about what they think </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Come and show me how you do that baby </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No matter what people say </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We got it going on </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Who cares about what they think </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shake your body to the rhythm If it drives you crazy." </em>
</p><p>That song is all that's right with my soul, making me feel a little bit better. I see Gary sitting by himself, kicking his legs in the pool. He seems down like he has something on his mind. I went over to cheer him up. It's the least I could do after what he did for me after that stick or switch thing that happened.</p><p>"You OK?" Gary looks over at me. "What? Oh, yeah, I'm all good."</p><p>
  <em> He's not. Too much eye contact.  </em>
</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"Honestly, I've just been off today."</p><p>"Did you not get your workout in today?"</p><p>"I started to do some weights, but then I had to check my head a bit."</p><p>"What you mean?" I sat beside him.</p><p>"I've been working out a lot in here for something to do. But that makes it hard to keep my mind on what I actually need to do to keep my mind on what I need to do to keep in shape. Don't want to end up going to the gym when I'm bored or stressed out."</p><p>"Yeah, we don't want you to get too buff. Jakub was enough." He looks down. "I get that you're joking, but It's not just about how I look. Don't get me wrong, there's nothing like burning off some tension in the gym. I just need some other ways to deal with how I'm feeling too." He looks at his feet and breathes deeply. "I've had some problems with how I feel about my body in the past."</p><p>"Do you want to talk to me about it? I understand if you're not ready to share."</p><p>"No, it's fine. I actually find myself more comfortable talking to you more than anyone else here. " He pauses and looks at me. "The thing is... It's like..." He stops to think for a second.</p><p>"Take your time."</p><p>"Look at all those comics Rahim is into. You ever notice how all the good guys are really muscly, and all the bad guys are loners who know loads about science?"</p><p>"Yeah, but not all bad guys are like that. There are guys like Bane, Galactus, Juggernaut, Thanos..." I look over at Gary, who just stares at me. "Sorry."</p><p>"No, it's cool that there's a girl who is interested in that. But yeah, have you ever notice how buff those guys look?"</p><p>"Yeah, I have. Also, some women are randomly in bikinis."</p><p>"Funny who we don't pick up that stuff when we're younger. It just made you feel like everything is telling you things will be better if you're stronger or more muscly."</p><p>"Or thinner or prettier... it's Hooters all over again..." He pauses. "You used to be a Hooters girl?"</p><p>"Yeah. It was one of the many jobs I had while attending uni. It's wasn't the most pleasant experience."</p><p>"Of course, you know what I'm talking about, sorry." </p><p>"It's fine. Please continue."</p><p>"OK. Imagine me as a kid. I'm smaller than most of the other lads. I'm into computers and robots and stuff like that. And I live half the week with my nan. "</p><p>
  <em>An absolute cutie!</em>
</p><p>"I'd look at those superheroes, and then back at myself. I didn't look like them. If anything, I look like the evil genius they end up fighting."</p><p>"You could never turn out bad."</p><p>"Yeah, I guess I knew that. But I had a bit of a rough time when I was a kid. My dad left when I was pretty young. I was six when my mum had to tell me he'd decided not to live with us anymore and dropped out of my life after that."</p><p>"Shit...that's heavy, mate."</p><p>"Yeah, but I guess it's something a lot of people experience. After he walked out, my nan just stepped in. She started looking after me when my mum was at work, and coming round for Sunday lunch and all that. It wasn't until I was a teenager that I realized how much she was doing for me. Like driving thirty minutes to watch my football game." He stops to think. "How many kids do you see with their nan cheering them on when they play football match?"</p><p>"I think it's pretty normal. My grandmama always there for me and my brother whenever my parents couldn't make whatever we did."</p><p>"It wasn't normal where I lived. It should be that way, but it wasn't. Once the other lads noticed she was there cheering me on, they make jokes about it."</p><p>"They would have run me my fade that day." Gary quirks an eyebrow. "What does that even meaning?"</p><p>"Another way of saying kicking ass. Yeah, I was a rough one at that age."</p><p>"Whenever someone would say something to me, I'd wish I was bigger and stronger than them so they wouldn't dare. So once I got older, I started working out."</p><p>"Did it help?"</p><p>"No. Not really. It's hard to know what to do when you're that age, and I didn't have a good way of dealing with it. At first, working out made a huge difference. I started to feel more confident. I got a lot more positive comments."</p><p>"So, where did the problem lie?"</p><p>"Even when people noticed more, it never felt enough. Especially once I left school and had more time and money. I kept going to the gym even when I knew I'd been going too much and lifting more than I should. Because of that, I injured my wrist. I didn't rest or even stop lifting without thinking that e problem could get worse."</p><p>"How much worse did it get?"</p><p>"To the point, I had to take time off of work, but I was still trying to go to the gym."</p><p>
  <em> Oof, that's a problem if I ever saw one. </em>
</p><p>"What happened next?"</p><p>"My nan told me to get my priorities straighten out. She really gave me a talking to. The thing I remember the most clearly was when she said, 'What's the point of lifting all those weights in the gym if you don't even lift a finger around the house?' I t was what I needed to hear. I went to the doctor and did loads of physio on my wrist and went to therapy to talk to someone about why I got into that situation." Gary shifts nervously.</p><p>
  <em> He doesn't like talking about going to therapy. </em>
</p><p>"I get it. It's hard to talk about."</p><p>"Right? It helped massively, but that doesn't mean it wasn't uncomfortable. It's a big thing to get over when you first try to get help."</p><p>"Did it get easier? "</p><p>"Yeah, once I started talking about it. Took a while, but now I know when I'm doing something for the right reasons." He smiles at me. "Anyway, I didn't mean to get all serious on you or anything. It's nice to be able to open up about that."</p><p>"Hey, you know you can always talk to me. Hell, all of us. We're here for you." I wrap my arms around him and give him a hug.</p><p>"Just knowing you're all so supportive means a lot. You know how much I talk about my nan by now."</p><p>"Yeah. She sounds like the most amazing person ever."</p><p>"She is for everything she's done for me. I don't always tell people why she's so important in my life. And now, you know." He smiles at me and then looks away. I carried on chatting with him and enjoyed the rest of the afternoon.</p><p>--------</p><p>Later that evening, everyone was downstairs in the kitchen, having a drink, and chatting. Lucas and I are playing Uno with Jo and Rahim. It's a team battle, and we are kicking their ass. I'm down to my last card. Jo thinks she got me by putting out a draw 4 card.</p><p>"Looks like victory is out of your reach, Oshun," Jo says, smiling.</p><p>"That's what you think. Uno out bitches." I say, throwing down my last card, which was another draw 4. Jo and Rahim groan as Lucas and I high five each other. "Nice one, babe."</p><p>"One more game!" Jo demanded. Rahim looks at her warily. "Uh, babe, why don't we play another game."</p><p>"No! We can beat them this time."</p><p>"It has been seven rounds. It's time to stop." I said, shuffling the deck. Once I finished that, Chelsea and Henrik came back. Everyone gathered around them as they talk about their date.</p><p>"...and there was a chocolate fountain!" Chelsea says.</p><p>"Yeah, it was lush," Henrik adds.</p><p>"I hope you guys had a chance to do some deep, meaningful chatting," Lottie says. Graham jumps in, "Yeah. Did you do any deep chatting?"</p><p>"That's not a phrase." Hope frowns.</p><p>"A good deep chat beats small talk any day," Marisol says. Lottie smiles at her. "Thank you. Honestly, you start talking to me about what you do work, and I'm like snore. But tell me about how when your dog died, and you cried for ten days, and I'm all yours."</p><p>"If it all leads to dirty talk, I'm not complaining," I said.</p><p>"Easy tiger!" Marisol gasp. Lucas looks over at me. "So you like a deep conversation and a little more action?" He bites his lip.</p><p>"Yeah. The deeper it is, the wetter I get." </p><p>"Good to know."</p><p>"We're in the room, guys," Lottie says. "I do get where you're coming from, Oshun. But still."</p><p>"I always write a list of deep personal questions on my phone, so I don't have to make forced small talk." Bobby raises a brow at Marisol. "A list?"</p><p>"Well yeah. It has questions like: What bridges are you happy you burned? Do you trust anyone with your life? Do you think artificial intelligence will benefit or destroy humanity?"</p><p>
  <em>Damn. I wonder, did anyone she ask these questions to ever give an answer?</em>
</p><p>"Now, that's the thing I'm going for!" Lottie cheered.</p><p>"Those are some serious deep chat starters." Graham wraps his arm around her, kissing her cheek. She smiles, her cheeks flush a bright red. "There's nothing worst than wondering what to say on a date."</p><p>Everyone murmurs in agreement. Graham speaks again. "I love our deep chats. But the real test is not what you talk about on the date. It's how you end the date."</p><p>"Oh, is it? And how do you perfectly end a date?"</p><p>"I can think of a few ways that I like to end my dates." Graham leans in toward Marisol and whispers in her ear.</p><p>"Easy tiger." She smiles seductively. "You can save that talk for later. I think the best way to end the date is to leave people wanting more." She winks at Graham.</p><p>"You keeping me on my toes?"</p><p>"Always babe."</p><p>
  <em>Oh these two. </em>
</p><p>"Back when I was not as confident as I am now, I had a funny end of date move." Bobby confessed."</p><p>"Spill the flour, Bobs." Lottie showing interest.</p><p>"So I was out on a date, and like I didn't know if she wanted to call me again..." He bites his lip with his cheeks flushing, bred with embarrassment.</p><p>"Spit it out, Bobby!" Graham says.</p><p>"I used to leave my wallet in her bag or wherever we were sitting." Marisol and Graham snort with laughter. Hmm, those two are very vocal this evening. I have a bad feeling about that.</p><p>"I'm sorry... What?" Hope looks horrified. "You'd purposely lose your money?"</p><p>"No, no. It wasn't my real wallet! I use an old spare one. Inside would be a note saying call this number if lost."</p><p>"OK, did the wallet ever get stolen?" I asked.</p><p>"Nope. Eight times out of ten, it leads to at least another date."</p><p>"Not bad," I smirked.</p><p>"That's a good idea. If they don't return it, then you know they're not to be trusted." Marisol leans over the sink to fill up her water bottle when her phone beeps. "Oh, hey, I've got a text!" </p><p>Islanders, the public have been voting for their favourite couple. The couple with the least votes will be leaving today. Please make your way to the firepit immediately.</p><p>I knew something didn't feel right. There's a dumping right now. I wonder if the challenge earlier would affect this? I am not feeling so confident. Who would have thought? </p><p>------</p><p>So we all had the dumping at the firepit. Lucas and I are voted as favourite couple, I mean we're the best. But it was a sigh of relief that we are still standing. I wish I could say the same for Nope and Johim. Does that couple name work? Johim? Ibrahjo? Nope 2.0 has always worked, in my opinion. Anyway, the couple that's going home is Graham and Marisol. That's an interesting choice, though they have been in the background lately.</p><p>I went up to the bedroom to find my headphones. Marisol had just begun packing. She noticed I was in the room and gives me a sad smile. "Oshun, hey."</p><p>"Holding up?"</p><p>"Best way I can. I'm glad you're in here actually. If I was on my own, I'd just be overthinking everything."</p><p>"Like you do when you're around people?" Marisol pauses and chuckles. "OK, you got me. I can't believe my time here has finished."</p><p>"Would you have done anything differently?"</p><p>"Honestly, I would have liked to get to know you a little better. You are the most real one here, and I'm still sorry for everything I did to you. I just felt invisible compared to you. It's like I walk in a room, I just demand attention, but when you walk in, you command it, you know."</p><p>"Hey, you shouldn't have to feel that way, though. You're a beautiful girl, Marisol. And you're cool when you are not dissecting anyone's brain. I did tell you before you were always in your head, and you have to learn to just let loose. You did just that and got a hot guy wrap around your finger."</p><p>Marisol laughs. "Casa Amor was fun."</p><p>I frown instantly. "Said no one ever." Marisol playfully swats at my arm. "Oh it wasn't so bad."</p><p>"To you. It was hell to me." I sighed. "I wish you didn't have to go, but you can't change the past."</p><p>"We really can't change what happens in life. We've just got to focus on the future." She throws a towel in the case. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Speaking of the future, I'll need to have the chat with Graham once we're out of here."</p><p>"Seriously?"</p><p>"Yeah. Like, about what we want to do in the future."</p><p>"Let me ask you a fair question. How do you truly feel about Graham?" She looks away. "I- I don't know. This could be a summer fling, but who knows? I think it'll be the real test when we get out there. What do you think I should do?"</p><p>"You and I both know the answer to that."</p><p>"I don't want to upset him or anyone."</p><p>"People get upset regardless of what choices you make. End of the day, the choice has to be right with you. Don't do it straight away, though. Let it all really sink in first. Also, make sure you two are on the same page."</p><p>"I'm scared, Oshun. What if I've given a bad impression?" I put both hands on her shoulders and gaze into her eyes. "You rise above it."</p><p>"You make it sound so easy."</p><p>"Babe, opinions are like assholes, everyone has one. If someone is feeling you, great. If they aren't feeling you, fuck 'em. All you can do is change how you react."</p><p>"You're right." Marisol smiles at me. She sniffs loudly and wipes under her eyes. "I don't know what I'll do once I get out there. But that's OK. I'll be OK. I'm sure you'll see me when we get out of here." She folds up the last of her dresses into the case." I guess that's it. I better go face the music." She turns to meet me. "Goodbye hug?"</p><p>"Not goodbye. See you later." Marisol and I embrace in a hug. She seems very relaxed now. "Shame this has to end, isn't it." She pulls away and smiles. "I appreciate you talking to me even if it's not your intention. I do admire your honesty, no matter how harsh it can be."</p><p>"That's the price of being a Sagittarius, I guess."</p><p>"In fact, being here without you wouldn't have been half as much fun."</p><p>
  <em> She has seen the light! </em>
</p><p>"Of course! There's always fun when I'm around."</p><p>"So many memories here..." She looks around the room. "Come on, I got to stop holding this off." Marisol carries her suitcase out of the bedroom.</p><p>
  <em> Now. Why'd I come in here again? </em>
</p><p>-------</p><p>We all are in the bedroom, or back in the bedroom in my case, after sending Marisol and Graham off. Everyone is just so...hushed right now. Shit is, sure enough, getting real and quick. I hope Marisol really does find what's she looking for.</p><p>"Look." Hope points to Marisol and Graham's bed. "An empty bed."</p><p>"It's so weird," Noah says.</p><p>"I feel like we've lost two members of the family. And to think it's downhill from here."</p><p>Lottie sits up in her bed. "It does feel odd now that there's a spare bed. Maybe we should put whoever snores in it." Chelsea comes in, towel drying her hair."Wasn't it you who snored, Lottie?"</p><p>"Noah drowns me out!" Lottie makes a pouty face at her.</p><p>"You're both as bad as each other." Hope shakes her head.</p><p>"This is harder than I thought."</p><p>"Admitting to snoring?" Noah asks.</p><p>"No! Marisol and Graham not being here." Lottie lies down and throws the covers over her head. "I can't deal."</p><p>"Tensions are really high tonight." Lucas rests his head on mine. The others make their way to their beds. Lottie pokes her head out from the covers as Gary climbs into bed with her. "You doing alright, babe?"</p><p>"Yeah, I don't know why this has hit me this hard."</p><p>"It's natural, hun," Hope reassures.</p><p>"They're gone. Just like that." She snaps her fingers.</p><p>"Were you this distraught when I left?" Hannah ask.</p><p>"Of course, I was." Just then, Gary coughs awkwardly. Hannah laughs, "I'm kidding. I mean, I left early on."</p><p>Jo jumps in, "I didn't know you, but I'm sure you were missed."</p><p>"If any of you lot went, It be so, so hard," Rahim says.</p><p>
  <em> And the dumping will only get tougher from here. </em>
</p><p>Everyone is so down right now. I don't want to go to sleep like this. I guess it's up to me to put some joy in this room. I cough to clear my throat, ready for my performance.</p><p>
  <em> "Just a small-town girl </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Livin' in a lonely world </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She took the midnight train goin' anywhere." </em>
</p><p>"Babes, are you seriously singing Journey right now-" Lottie was interrupted by Noah.</p><p>
  <em> "Just a city boy </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Born and raised in South Detroit." </em>
</p><p>Gary joins in, startling Lottie.</p><p>
  <em> "He took the midnight train goin' anywhere." </em>
</p><p>Bobby and Henrik start busting out an air guitar solo. Everyone else just looks at me because I got some people started in my singing madness. It's 'Don't Stop Believing' for crying out loud. Who can resist? I would have sung 'The Bad Touch' or the 'Ding Dong Song,' but that would be awkward.</p><p>Lucas stands on the bed.</p><p>
  <em> "A singer in a smokey room </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The smell of wine and cheap perfume." </em>
</p><p>Chelsea stands on the bed as well.</p><p>
  <em> "For a smile they can share the night </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It goes on and on, and on, and on" </em>
</p><p>Everyone just shrugged and sing along, playing an air instrument.</p><p>
  <em> "Strangers waiting </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Up and down the boulevard </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Their shadows searching in the night </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Streetlights people </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Livin' just to find emotion </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hidin' somewhere in the..." </em>
</p><p>I belt out the note <em> "Night...!" </em></p><p>At the end of the song, the mood in the room has definitely cheered up. My work here is done.</p><p>"That was fun! Let's do it again!" Bobby says.</p><p>"That's quite enough. I'm going to sleep." Hope says yawning.</p><p>"Good night, guys," Jo says.</p><p>"Night Oshun. Night Lottie." Rahim says. Lottie smiles. "Night Rahim. Sleep well, Oshun. Night Marisol." Her voice switch to a sad tone. "And Graham. Wherever you are out there..."</p><p>The room is filled with sighs and snores as we survive another day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Somebody come get Lucas.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The baby challenge. Oshun and Lucas have trouble with this.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day Outfit - https://www.amazon.com/COSYOU-Swimsuit-Swimwear-Beachwear-Tankini/dp/B074MY8BS9</p><p>Baby Outfit - https://www.aliexpress.com/item/32690972436.html</p><p>Songs: The Little Einsteins theme and The Baby Shark song.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I snap my eyes open instantly. I was eating the biggest plate of croissants ever, then it started crying. That's something I do not want in my dreams. Hold on. I hear a similar crying sound still echoing around the room. It's weird, though. It sounds like a robot was making an impression of a baby. Is there a robot baby in here?!</p><p>"Are those babies?" Lottie is already halfway out of bed. Hope and Noah are sat up in theirs. Lucas pulls his pillow over his head. "What's going on?"</p><p>"There are robot babies, babe!" I said.</p><p>"Really?" He suddenly frowns. "What?"</p><p>We get out of bed and make our way to the noise. We enter the lounge, and it has turned into a nursery. There are several cots arranged in the room, each with a couple's name on them. Noahs eyes light up. "Babies!"</p><p>"Steady on, they're not actual babies, Noah," Rahim says. "They're just dolls making a terrible noise."</p><p>"Oh my goodness, Lottie. Yours is adorable!" Noah ignores Rahim. "Fierce is what it is."</p><p>"Really, guys?" Rahim frowns. Just then, the other Islanders run in. The noise of the crying dolls is cut off by squeal from Chelsea. "Oh my god, babe! Babe, look at our precious princess!" </p><p>"She's adorable! Look at her little feet!" Henrik coos.</p><p>"I'm calling her Bubbly!"</p><p>"Don't I get a say?"</p><p>"Hi Bubbly! Welcome to the family."</p><p>Lottie and Gary look over in their cot. "I think we should call ours Larry," Lottie suggested</p><p>"Yeah, I think she suits that."</p><p>I look over at Noah and Hope. "I've always liked the name Brenden. How about you, Hope?" Noah is the happiest I ever have seen him while Hope just mopes. </p><p>"Um. Sure, whatever."</p><p>Jo and Rahim are deciding on a name while Bobby and Hannah argue over one. I go over to the cot with mine, and Lucas's name one it and look at the doll inside.</p><p>
  <em> Now to come up with a name. Hmm...  </em>
</p><p>"I'll call you... Angel." I said proudly.</p><p>"Angel..." Lucas says. He is still frowning. "I mean it doesn't really matter, so sure. Why not?"</p><p>"Babe, its a challenge. Or I at least think it is, so it does matter. I get it no one came on holiday to look after a doll, but here we are." Lucas sighs heavily. The crying gets louder.</p><p>"Can someone please shut this noise up?" Hope clasps her hands on her ears. </p><p>"It's not noise, Babe." Noah corrected her.</p><p>"Could have fooled me. How do we get it to stop?"</p><p>I pick the doll up and cradle it. "Shhh, Mummy's here, little one." The baby stops crying. Noah looks over. "Your a natural, Oshun."</p><p>"So are you." Noah's doing the same with his. "Nah, it's practice. I helped raise my younger sister."</p><p>"Great, can you do it with all the others? My head's killing." Hope says. </p><p>"Now, you know the pain I feel every time you open your mouth," I said. Hope just rolls her eyes.</p><p>"Maybe Noah can rock you with his strong arms," Bobby suggested.</p><p>Gary chimed in, "Maybe we need to figure out what they want. What're the key ingredients for raising a kid?"</p><p>"A spoonful of love, a dash of nurturing and care, and dad jokes," Bobby says.</p><p>"Hey, Gary, it's your time to shine! Bring on the dad jokes." I said. Lottie shakes her head. "Don't encourage him."</p><p>"What's that on the doll, Lotts?" Gary points to a black bow on top of the doll's head.</p><p>"It's called fashion babe. You could learn a thing or two from it."</p><p>
  <em> Ouch... </em>
</p><p>"Where'd you get it?" Hannah asked. Lottie points to a large pile of baby clothes. "How'd you not spot them?"</p><p>The other's shrug. Chelsea, Noah, Rahim, Hannah, and Noah sort through the clothes. Once I dressed up Angel, I held him up, humming the Final Fantasy victory theme. Lucas was not amused. "Why did you dressed it like a clown?"</p><p>I glared at him. "HE is not dressed as a clown! He's an onion knight from Final Fantasy III."</p><p>"Just when I thought that doll didn't look creepier..."</p><p>"Angel is not creepy!"</p><p>"Yes, it is!" Angel starts crying. I bounced him a little. "No, no. Don't cry. See what you did."</p><p>"What did I do?!"</p><p>"You've gone and upset him."</p><p>"It's a fucking toy!"</p><p>"Hey, watch your mouth before I pop it! Aibọwọ fun!"</p><p>
  <em>Disrespectful indeed.</em>
</p><p>We just glared at each other. I sigh, "Fine! I'll change his clothes. Don't know why you care anyway."</p><p>"I don't."</p><p>I went back to the pile of clothes and just grab an onesie. Everyone else babies are dressed.</p><p>"Now that they're dressed, I think we should see to ourselves," Lottie says. </p><p>"I'll look after little Sriracha while you get ready, babe," Rahim says. Hannah raised an eyebrow. "Is Sriracha what you guys named yours?"</p><p>"It's what we both love," Jo says.</p><p>
  <em> Lord... </em>
</p><p>"I got a text!" I yelled out. </p><p>
  <strong> Islanders, each couple has been given responsibility for their own bundle of joy. You must look after your doll as if it were the real deal of the rest of the day. Whichever couple can keep their doll the happiest and content will win a special prize. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> #dollsontour #acryingshame </strong>
</p><p>So it is a challenge. I'm winning this no matter what.</p><p>Lucas turns to me. "Can you look after...Angel while I get ready, babe?"</p><p>"Sure." Then I mumbled under my breath. "I'm the only one that's competent."</p><p>"I heard that."</p><p>"You were supposed to." I take Angel upstairs so I can get ready.</p><p>-----------</p><p>The girls are busily getting themselves ready. Lottie tucked Larry into a snug mound of blankets while she does her makeup. I have gotten myself and Angel dressed. I have Angel on my lap while I apply my eyeliner. I hear him getting fussy, so I begin to rock him and sing.</p><p>
  <em> "We're going on a trip in our favorite rocket ship, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Zooming through the sky </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Little Einsteins </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Climb aboard, get ready to explore </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There's so much to find </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Little Einsteins. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We're going on a mission </em>
</p><p>
  <em> start the countdown </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 5, 4, 3,2,1 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Everyone to rocket </em>
</p><p>
  <em> rev it up now." </em>
</p><p>"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR," I said as I slowly lift Angel in the air and sit him back on my lap. He started giggling. Robotic but cute. </p><p>"Aww, that's all kinds of adorable right there," Chelsea says. "Maybe a vision of the future, even?" She turns around then looks back at me. "Though don't tell Lucas! Something tells me he isn't ready to think about that."</p><p>Something? We argued. Again.</p><p>There's silence as the girls continue getting ready. Lottie breaks the silence. "What's up with this quiet? We're usually so chatty."</p><p>"I guess today has some of us thinking," Jo says.</p><p>"So? Tell us what you're thinking, babe." </p><p>Jo puts down her brush and sighs, "Did you notice how quickly Rahim took to the dad role? I even heard him say to Sriracha how much he was looking forward to spending time with her."</p><p>"Yeah, that was sickeningly sweet. Didn't think he had it in him. He's so hard to read at times."</p><p>"Yeah, its kind of comforting, I guess. Takes the pressure off me, anyway."</p><p>"Noah seemed like a pro dad, as well," Hope says. "I didn't realize he'd helped raise him."</p><p>"Anybody that good with kids will want them at some stage." Lottie briefly checks on Larry. Hope freezes. Her eyelashes stick awkwardly to the mascara brush. Jo looks at her. "You OK, babe?"</p><p>"What? Oh, yeah, everything's fine. I just..." She puts down the mascara. "I hadn't really thought about that, is all."</p><p>"You guys are taking this shi-" I stop myself and clear my throat. I didn't want to swear in front of Angel. "Sorry. You guys are taking this way too seriously. All we are just doing is roleplaying. We are just playing with robot babies."</p><p>"Not all the guys seemed super keen on the whole thing and are not going to be very good with today's challenge," Hannah says. "Lucas is one of them, I'm afraid."</p><p>"I'm aware. We're already butting heads over this. I'm so worried right now."</p><p>"I don't blame you. I'd keep a close eye on his to make sure he doesn't break it." I feel like Lucas was really going to be the death of me. There may as well had a single parent option for this challenge. I walk over to Angel and put sun cream on whatever skin that's exposed. It does stick because, well, Angel is a robot.</p><p>The door to the bathroom opens. Steam wafts through the room as Chelsea walks in. "Is there any better feeling than a steamy shower? Maybe if it was a sexy, steamy shower." She giggles to herself.</p><p>"Um, does Henrik have your doll?" Hannah asked, looking concerned.</p><p>"No, I do."</p><p>"Where is she?" Chelsea's eyes go wide. "Oh no!" She dashes back into the bathroom.</p><p>"Why do I feel sorry for a doll?" Hannah shakes her head.</p><p>--------</p><p>Lucas walks up to me. "Hey!" He looks at both me and Angel and facepalm. "Matching outfits?"</p><p>"Why not? I think it's cute. Besides, I'm the only one who's doing it."</p><p>He does a double-take at Angel, who still has sun cream on him. "Not sure if a plastic doll needs sun cream, but whatever."</p><p>"Everyone knows that a baby's skin is sensitive."</p><p>"But it's not-" He sighs. "How about we go for a stroll around the Villa?"</p><p>"Great!" We begin to walk across the garden. We make our way to the kitchen, where Henrik is making some breakfast. Lottie is feeding Larry with its toy bottle while Rahim sits on the counter and bounces Sriracha on his knee. He smiles at you enter the kitchen. "Hey, guys!"</p><p>"Hey, Rahim." I waved. Lucas looks at him in confusion. "Why are you jiggling your doll on your knee?"</p><p>"It's something my parents used to do with me all the time."</p><p>"That's really strange." I roll my eyes at Lucas. "It's cute. I can just see tiny Rahim bouncing on his parents' knees."</p><p>Rahim chuckles. "Thanks, Oshun. Still...I was starting to feel a bit silly." He stops his leg and lifts Sriracha above his head."</p><p>"What are you doing?" Lucas asked.</p><p>"Seeing if she needs a nappy change. Do these dolls even pee? Do they poo?" Rahim frowns. "Mate, I don't want to clean doll poo!"</p><p>"I doubt they do. But they could wet themselves. Those dolls have been around for years." Angel starts to sniffle. I look at him. "Aww, hungry, little one? I bet you are!"</p><p>"It's a plastic doll." Lucas spouts again. I glare at him. "He's our baby."</p><p>"No, he's not."</p><p>"You deny our child?"</p><p>"It's not mine!"</p><p>"Well, I sure as hell didn't fu- uh, sleep with anyone else!"</p><p>"How is- That's not how- It's not even real!"</p><p>"It's real to me, dammit!"</p><p>Lucas facepalms. "I hope this is just you acting."</p><p>"Yes, I'm acting like a mum, and you are acting like a Linda."</p><p>"A what?"</p><p>"A Linda, like I said."</p><p>"What does that even mean?"</p><p>"It means that's what you're acting like."</p><p>"That's not an answer!"</p><p>"You want an answer? You lifting a finger because I'm not doing all the work is the answer! This a team effort." I gently place Angel in his arms. "That said, you are going to feed him." </p><p>"I don't think so." He gives Angel back to me.</p><p>"I believe you are." I give Angel back to Lucas. We both stared each other down until Lucas gives in. "This day just keeps getting more and more strange. Fine!" Lucas picks up the fake bottle and examines it. "I wonder if I could do barman tricks with this?" He flips and spins the bottle around his waist.</p><p>"Impressive stuff!" Henrik says. Lucas spins it in the air and catches the bottle before casually placing it in Angel's mouth. Angel stops grumbling.</p><p>"Ta-dah!"</p><p>"Nice," I said as Lottie and I applaud him. After Angel has settled down, I notice Rahim is still examining Sriracha. "I just realized I don't even know how to change a nappy."</p><p>"I can show you later," Lottie says as she puts Larry in her carrier.</p><p>"Aww, thanks, Lottie."</p><p>-------</p><p>Later on, Lucas and I make our way over to the bean bags, where Chelsea and Hope are at. Bubbly rests on Chelsea's stomach.</p><p>"Hey, Guys!" Chelsea greeted.</p><p>"Hey, Chelsea," Lucas says.</p><p>"What's up, Bubbles?" I said.</p><p>"Come sit next to me." Lucas and I take a bag each. She sits further in hers and looks at Hope, whose attention seems fixed on Noah and Hannah at the pool. Lowkey, Hannah, and Noah look cute together. Personal opinion, please don't kill me Noah stans. Hmm, I wonder who is Hannah better off with: Noah or Jakub?</p><p>"This whole baby thing is well easy. Bubbly hasn't made a sound the whole day!" Chelsea flicks her hair. "Guess I'm just a natural."</p><p>"One child is easy, but try taking care of two," I said. Chelsea raises an eyebrow. "I don't see another child."</p><p>"He isn't hard to miss. He's right next to me."</p><p>"So funny, I forgot to laugh." Lucas scoffs and crosses his arms. Chelsea giggles and looks back at Hope. "How're you finding today, Hope?"</p><p>"Hmm..." She's still looking off in the distance. </p><p>"I said, how are you doing with the baby challenge?"</p><p>"Yeah. Totes."</p><p>"Hope!" She finally snaps out of her trance. "Huh? Oh, sorry, hun. It's just Noah. He's such a natural..." Her voice drops mid-sentence.</p><p>"We've lost her again," Lucas says. Just then, Jo makes her way over to the bean bags. "Hey, gals. And Lucas."</p><p>"Sup," Lucas says coolly. Jo slumps down into one of the bags and looks at Hope. "How are you doing, babe?"</p><p>"When I see how good Noah is with Brandon..."</p><p>"Brenden," Chelsea corrected.</p><p>"That's what I said. Brandon."</p><p>"No, it's Brenden. With an E."</p><p>"Right. When I see how good Noah is with him, it makes me realize I'm so not into having kids. I've got my career. I want to have my own toy empire at some point. And nothing can get in the way of that."</p><p>That's pretty awesome, but how would that work? I guess if you are a kid at heart then...</p><p>"Toys played a massive part of my childhood. It was hard to give them up as I grew older. There are ways adults can carry on those childlike fantasies, but in 'grown-up' ways."</p><p>I guess she has a point. Heck, I still have my Xena, some WWF, and Marvel toy figures.</p><p>"I totally get what you mean about children impacting your career." Jo looks at Sriracha then at Hope. "I'm not against the idea of kids. I'm probably not going to start a family for a little while, because I'm only starting to make it in the BMX world. I'm not about to park my ambition to one day be a mother. Then you have people that are always like oh you've got a dangerous, high-intensity job? Guess you can't have kids or the one day I'll change my mind line."</p><p>"Ugh, I hate that."</p><p>"You wouldn't expect a man to stop doing the job he loves, just because he wants to have a kid, so why should we have that expectation of women?"</p><p>"Pretty good perspective. I don't know if it's enough to work out my thoughts." Hope turns to me. "Oshun, with a job like yours, I would expect you to not want kids. I was actually surprised that you said you wanted a family."</p><p>"I've been in the show biz since I was 21. If you had asked me at that time, I would have said no to kids. I don't know what made me change as time went on, but it's like now I feel like I can still have a baby and work the stage. However, I have to be sure if I'm ready to take that step. And not just me but whoever I have kids with. If you are fishing for an answer, well, you just wasted your time. It's obvious where your heart lies." </p><p>"I guess that makes sense."</p><p>"I totally get you babes, but I know I want at least five children. Especially after how good Bubbly is." Chelsea says. </p><p>"You know that means you wouldn't be able to drink prosecco for those months you're pregnant, right?" Lucas says. Chelsea frowns. "What about non-alcoholic stuff? I just like the taste!"</p><p>"Still a no. If you plan to have children, one after the other, that'd be five years without any alcohol." Chelsea freezes and glances at me for help. I shrug. "He's the doctor."</p><p>"Hmm, this requires more thought..." Hope already got up and walked away just as Angel let out a slow, computerized cry. </p><p>"Why is it crying again?" Lucas asked. </p><p>"For goodness sake, he has a name," I said to Lucas.</p><p>"Maybe they're bored," Chelsea suggests. "Have you been entertaining them? As my niece pajamas say,' An Active Child is a Happy Child.'" Lucas and I look at each other and back at Chelsea. "Why do her pajamas say that? Why not a swimsuit or something?"</p><p>"Because..." Chelsea's brow furrows.</p><p>"In any case. I'm up for it!" I said. Lucas is still frowning. "Really? This day is so odd."</p><p>"The day would be better if you didn't complain so much, Linda."</p><p>"I'm not a Linda!"</p><p>"Prove it. Let's both play with Angel." Chelsea claps her hands excitedly. "Aww! How sweet."</p><p>"At least I won't be the only one making a fool of myself." Lucas mumbles.</p><p>"I'm going to play air toss with Angel!" I throw Angel up in the air and catch him on the way down. Angel lets out a giggle.</p><p>"My uncle used to do that to me all the time. He stopped after I chundered all over him..." Lucas looks away then looks back at me. "Alright, I'll give this a go."</p><p>"Here you go, babe." Lucas takes Angel and tosses them into the air. Eventually, he starts to throw Angel even higher.</p><p>"Whoa! Babe, that's way too high!"</p><p>Lucas keeps throwing Angel higher and higher, ignoring my pleas. "Hey, this is kinda fun."</p><p>"Lucas, I'm serious! I-"</p><p>"Trickshot!" He twirls Angel in an arc and runs to catch him, but trips over. I am absolutely horrified. "OH SH- I MEAN FU- I MEAN CRAP!"</p><p>"Agh!" Angel lands on top of Lucas's back. Angel lets out a wail. I run towards them. "My baby! Oh are you OK?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm good. Nothing broken." I glared at him. "Not you!" I picked up Angel and examine him. Lucas stands up and glares at me. "Seriously? I'm the one that fell."</p><p>"Yeah, by trying to yeet the baby out of the Villa!" </p><p>"My bad. I was just playing with it like you wanted."</p><p>"Lucas, what you did went beyond playing. The attempt on our baby's life has left me scarred and deformed."</p><p>"Would you not be a drama queen for one second?"</p><p>"It's my job!" I see Chelsea slowly backs away while Lucas and I continue to argue.</p><p>---------</p><p>We walk over to the pool where Hannah and Noah are. Hannah is sat with her feet dangling in the water with Brenden nestled in between her legs.</p><p>"Hey, babes!" Hannah sees us approach.</p><p>"Hey," Lucas says. I look around the pool. "I thought I saw Noah here." On cue, Noah burst out from under the water. "Peekaboo!"</p><p>"Agh!" I yelp.</p><p>"Sorry, Oshun. I was trying to entertain Brenden."</p><p>Hannah looks down at Brenden. "Is that your daddy, Brenden?" This just makes him cry. "Oh, that scared him."</p><p>"I guess extreme peekaboo isn't a good idea, after all." Noah pulls himself out of the water. Hannah passes the doll to Noah, who starts to gently rock him. "Shh, there we go. Who's daddy's little guy?"</p><p>
  <em> Damn, he is good. </em>
</p><p>"Weird." Lucas blurts out.</p><p>"Hush, Linda."</p><p>"Don't call me Lind-" Lucas's eyes widen. "Can you hold Angel for a second?"</p><p>"By second, you mean all day?" </p><p>"It's not that. It's..." He passes the doll and feels his arm. "Yep, these dolls wet themselves. I'm now covered in what I hope is only water."</p><p>"Looks like Angel needs a nappy change," Noah says. "Have you done it before?"</p><p>"Yes!/No." We both said. Noah chuckles.</p><p>"I've done it before. I got this." I said.</p><p>"Thank goodness you have," Lucas says. "I don't mind letting you deal with this one."</p><p>"Of course, you don't. You would rather go to Starbucks with your gal pals, wearing your activewear and cackle like a bunch of witches, Linda."</p><p>Lucas sighs deeply. "Would you stop?"</p><p>"Only if you do." I pause to think for a second. "I don't have a nappy bag to do this."</p><p>"I got you covered." Noah hands over a small bag full of necessary items.</p><p>"Where did you get that from?" Lucas says.</p><p>"A parent is always prepared." He chuckles at what said. "Actually, these were in the lounge when we first picked up the dolls, too."</p><p>"How did I missed that?"</p><p>"You were busy dressing the doll up funny."</p><p>"It's called cosplay!" I settle Angel on the tiles next to the pool. I undid the nappy and slip it off, then take a wet wipe and clean Angel. He lets out a giggle.</p><p>"I'm never going to get used to that noise. It's so creepy."</p><p>"I'm never going to use to you whining. It's so annoying." with the doll clean, I put the nappy on. "All done!"</p><p>"Bravo." Noah applauds. "Or is it brava?"</p><p>"For a lady, brava is used. With guys or just everyone, bravo is used. Either one is OK with me."</p><p>Hannah stands up and stretches. "That was good to watch. Now I know how to do it. I better go check in with Bobby and Romeo."</p><p>"So guys settled on Romeo?" I asked.</p><p>"I settled on Romeo. Don't want Bobby filling his head with this Dale nonsense." She blows a kiss. "Bye!" She skips off.</p><p>"Hold on, Hannah! I'll go with you." Lucas says. He turns to me, who's sporting a frown. "I'm just going to go fill up our water bottles."</p><p>I sigh. "Fine. Thanks." Lucas catches up with Hannah, and the two of them walk towards the kitchen. Noah and I are just chilling by the pool with our babies. </p><p>"I want to take Brenden in with me, but I don't have any armbands. Also, he can't get wet, you know." He pauses. "I used to take my little brother swimming all the time when he was younger. But when he got older, he decided that he wanted to go pro, and I couldn't keep up with him anymore."</p><p>"So, he's fast then?"</p><p>"He could give a rowing team a run for their money. A swim for their boat? Hm, I feel like there's a better phrase I could have used..." Angel lets out a cry. "Angel need something else?"</p><p>"I kinda have been entertaining him through song from time to time."</p><p>"You sang the baby shark song, did you?"</p><p>"No, but I am now." I start to clap my index finger and thumb together, sway side to side.</p><p>
  <em> "Baby shark, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Baby shark, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Baby shark, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Baby shark" </em>
</p><p>I make the same motion, but this time I'm clapping my hands.</p><p>
  <em> "Mommy shark, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mommy shark, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mommy shark, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mommy shark" </em>
</p><p>Noah joins in, this time, we're moving our arms.</p><p>
  <em> "Daddy shark, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Daddy shark, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Daddy shark, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Daddy shark" </em>
</p><p>"Um, what's going on?" We both turn to see Hope. Hmm, It always seems when someone else talks to Noah, she's not around. When I do it, she's there. I could be overthinking it. But she did kill the fun, though.</p><p>"Nothing, babe. Just goofing around." He gets up from the pool, and the two of them embrace. "I was wondering about you. Where have you been?"</p><p>"Hiding."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because I'm a useless mother!" Wow, I didn't see that coming. I swear this challenge has almost everyone tripping. Of course, this outburst has the attention of everyone.</p><p>"I know you are going to want a dozen kids. I don't even want one that apparently makes me awful, and it's not fair!"</p><p>
  <em> Um, shouldn't they go talk in private? Who am I kidding? This is Nope we're talking about. </em>
</p><p>I get up from the pool and just leave them to it. I need some private time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Oddly reflective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oshun and everyone else reflects on themselves</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Baby 2nd Outfit - https://www.lazada.co.id/products/pakaian-bayi-set-kasual-warna-solid-kartun-rusa-lengan-pendek-kemeja-celana-denim-i530444972.html</p><p>Song: Empire Ants by Gorillaz</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Much later, I'm by myself on the roof terrace with Angel. I just needed a moment to clear my head. To think I was going to have a laugh today. Nope, instead of its just me and Lucas going back and forth over a doll. We must look really dumb on TV. I must look even dumber rocking the toy right now. Whatever, it just reminds me of a time where I played with dolls. It was fun for me to relive those days. </p><p>But yeah, back to the whole me and Lucas thing. This challenge drove a bit of a wedge between us. I get it, you're not feeling kids, but these are just dolls. They don't compare to the real thing. I'm not asking him to play house or change his mind, just help me. </p><p>
  <em>"Little memories, marching on</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your little feet, working the machine</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Will it spin, will it soar</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My little dream, working the machine."</em>
</p><p>I am still rocking Angel, but I do not realize I'm making my own self sleepy.</p><p>
  <em>"Soon like a wave that pass will fall</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And closing in on you..."</em>
</p><p>I yawned and slowly closed my eyes. "They're going on..." I was immediately asleep. I don't know how much time has passed, but when I opened my eyes, I see myself resting in someone's lap. I look up to see that it's Lucas. "Hey, sleepyhead."</p><p>"How long was I out?" I said, rubbing my eyes.</p><p>"I don't know, I came up five minutes ago. I needed to go somewhere quiet, and I figured I come up here. You were sleep when I arrived."</p><p>"Oh." I sit up, still have Angel in my arms. I set Angel next to me. Lucas moves over and cozies up next to me. "It's such a gorgeous day today. Like one of those days, you just don't want to end." I raised my eyebrow at him. Then he adds, "Because of the weather and company. Dolls not included."</p><p>This would be the part where I just go in, but I just not feeling it. I'm tired of fighting. I just look away as he looks at Angel. "How parenthood treating you?"</p><p>"Honestly, I thought this was going to be a joy. But now...I'm just tired."</p><p>"Tired of Angel?"</p><p>"No, the fighting. We've been doing it all morning. I'm just not enjoying today. I want the day to be over." Lucas hears the sadness in my tone. "This may not sound much, and like I really did not want to do this challenge, but I know it means a lot to you, so I'll try to cooperate."</p><p>"That's sweet, but you don't have to. I love roleplaying, but sometimes I do get pretty serious with it depending on what I'm acting out. I guess I kind of went overboard with this challenge."</p><p>"It's not your fault. I see you just want to have fun with it. I'm just in my own head right now." He sits back further in the seat. "When I first saw those dolls, I panicked. I wouldn't know what to do with a 'baby.' Let alone how to care for one. Then I saw how good you are with it, and I'm like I simply can't do this. "</p><p>"Babe, snap out of it. I'm aware of your stance with kids, but this is just playing pretend. A plastic doll is not the right setting to work out your plans for the rest of your life."</p><p>Lucas takes a moment to think. "You're right."</p><p>"Darn tootin'." Lucas just stares at me. "It's bizarre not hearing you swear."</p><p>"I know. It's hard, but I'm doing well. I don't swear around children or the elderly."</p><p>"So, the doll is no exception?"</p><p>"Exactly." We sat in silence for a moment. "Oshun/Lucas, I..." we said at the same time. "You go," I say.</p><p>"No, you first."</p><p>"Same time?"</p><p>"OK." We both take a deep breath. "I'm sorry." We both hug each other. I started to chuckle. "I love how we both sound like kindergarteners."</p><p>"Well, we both kind of argued like kids."</p><p>"Yeah. I won't call you Linda anymore."</p><p>"And I'll try to be nicer to Angel."</p><p>"Say something nice about him."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Go on then."</p><p>"I...think Angel's OK. For a plastic doll."</p><p>"It's a start." Lucas thinks for a second. "If you won the money, what's the first thing you'd buy?"</p><p>"Random questions? I missed these."</p><p>"Well, we should take some time and not think about the challenge. I want to look at a different future. One where we have each other fifty grand. "</p><p>"Fair. Wow, I wouldn't know where to begin on how to spend it. I travel around as is... I probably move into a better apartment or maybe a brand new car. It's a lot to think about."</p><p>"To be honest, I'd find a luxurious resort, get room service every day, use the spa, and all that stuff. We don't have to go out of the country. We could have a staycation if you like."</p><p>"That sounds pretty cool." Lucas sits back and enjoys the sun; the two of us chill for a while. Lucas takes my hand and rubs the back of it with his thumb. "It's nice to talk about something other than dolls today." He gets up and extends his hand out for you to take. "Whatever this day throws at us, I want you to know I'm glad I get to face it with you, Sunshine."</p><p>"Ditto." He helps pull me out of my seat and kisses me on the cheek. I put on my baby carrier and put Angel in it. We both head downstairs with the others.</p><p>-------</p><p>I hanging with Lottie and Gary out on the daybeds. Lottie is napping between him and me, with Larry resting on her belly, making happy noises.</p><p>"What was that?" Gary asked.</p><p>"Happy baby noises," I said.</p><p>"It's making me completely unhappy. These things can be so creepy." He sighs. "It was good of Lucas to take Angel for a stroll."</p><p>"Though he did need a little convincing." Lottie starts snorting in her sleep. I don't blame her. I mean, I took a nap earlier. "She's so tired."</p><p>"Yeah, she's knackered herself looking after Larry."</p><p>"I was the same way with Angel not too long ago." Gary grins and glances at Lottie. "She's putting me to shame. Earlier, I thought I'd sat on Larry. Turn out to be a bagel. My bagel..."</p><p>"You two are doing so well."</p><p>"I didn't see Lottie as the maternity type, but she's showing a different side of herself today. It makes me happy. How are you and Lucas, Mama Shark?"</p><p>"We're cool now. We just had to talk about it all. I had a feeling we were going to have problems today but didn't think an argument would spark off like that." Lottie snorts again and begins to mumble in her sleep.</p><p>"Larry, you come back here with my lipstick! It's not a crayon..." She returns to snoozing. I couldn't help but laugh. "Is she dreaming about being a mother?"</p><p>"That's all kinds of adorable." Gary's phone buzzes. "I got a text!"</p><p>Lottie jumps up, almost dropping Larry. "No, you can't put a fork in there, Larry!" She looks around. Gary and I just blinked at her. "Oh. I dozed off?"</p><p>The others make their way over. Jo is silencing the Islanders and looks at Gary. "What does it say?"</p><p>Boys, it's time to get your tan on and make a splash as you head to the beach! Please hand your doll to your partner and head to the jeep outside.</p><p>"Yes, mate! Let's hit the water." Gary pumps his fist in the air.</p><p>"A break would be nice, but it feels little mean to ditch the girls," Henrik says. </p><p>"Are you OK looking after our Hope?" Noah asked.</p><p>"Yeah, no worries. It's a challenge, after all."</p><p>I thought they were going to leave Brenden in the lounge area- just stay out of it, Oshun.</p><p>Rahim pulls his doll closer to him. "It's going to be hard saying goodbye to Sriracha..."</p><p>"Relax Jo's got this. Right?" Lottie nudges Jo, who just doesn't want to do it. "Yeah, babe. Of course."</p><p>"Don't forget to feed him soon."</p><p>"Sorry, you had to look after Angel on your own." Lucas squeezes my hand. I gaze at him. "You owe me so bad..."</p><p>"Trust me, babe, I know. I can certainly think of a few ways to make it up to you..." He grins and winks at me. "What if I do a little striptease for you at some point?"</p><p>"Tempting. But it's going to take a little more than that." I bit my lip.</p><p>"Right lads! Let's get a move on." Gary gathers the boys as they make their way out the Villa. Hmm, I wonder what we're going to do while the guys head to the beach?</p><p>--------</p><p>I lay Angel in his pram, then line up with the other girls. Hannah quickly puts a course together for a mums' relay race. There's a pram run to a changing table, followed by a bean bag obstacle course.</p><p>"OK, ladies. Whoever changes their doll's nappy and makes it back through the bean bags first will be the winner!" Hannah explained.</p><p>"Alright, you lot ready?" Lottie didn't want to join in, so she is the referee. The girls dig their heels into the ground. Lottie waves her hand. "Go!"</p><p>The race begins, and Jo is in the lead. I'm a close second behind her. I reach the changing station after her. I noticed Hannah is pretty quick until she fumbles with the wet wipes. I take my time changing Angel's nappy. I rather keep mistakes as minimum as possible. Hannah and Chelsea dash off before anyone else to the bean bags.</p><p>
  <em> Shit! I need to hurry! </em>
</p><p>Jo hurdles past Hannah and starts to make her way through the bean bags.</p><p>
  <em> How is she doing that? </em>
</p><p>I manage to weave through the crowd of bags. It's tough to do, but I'm doing it with grace. Somehow I'm in the lead. I see Jo is gaining on me. I push myself harder, so I'll be too far ahead for her to catch up to me. I made it to the finish line!</p><p>"Oshun wins!" Lottie says.</p><p>"Aww yeah!" I started dancing. "D-D-Do I have it? Y-y-yes, I do have it. GUTS!" I began to hum the Global GUTS theme song.</p><p>"How was that harder than a BMX race." Jo catching her breath.</p><p>"I mean, do you often stop to change another racer's nappy?" Lottie grinned.</p><p>"Hah! Yeah, I guess not."</p><p>Chelsea plops down on the grass. "I'm knackered now..."</p><p>I need air-con.</p><p>--------</p><p>I went into the ice-cold lounge area and collapsed on the sofa with Angel. It's way too hot outside. You could fry an egg out there. Hell, Angel probably would have melted. Just as I got comfortable, Jo runs in from outside with a towel clutched tightly in her hands.</p><p>"Oshun! Thank goodness I found you."</p><p>
  <em> Goddammit... </em>
</p><p>"Jo, I'm not in the mood. It's too hot for this."</p><p>"But I need your help. I've done something bad. Like...really bad." I turned my head and looked at her. "What have you done this time?"</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"Exactly what it means. Now, what's up?" Just then, you hear a deep droning noise coming from the towel. "What the frig was that?"</p><p>
  <em> Ugh, could I sound more cringy? </em>
</p><p>"That's what I wanted to talk about..." She unwraps the towel. Sriracha lies nestled in it, looking normal. "Damn, you had me thinking the baby is looking like Jason Vorhees without the mask." Then Sriracha let out a deep distorted cry that weirded me out. "Aw shi- shoot! There be a demon in that there baby."</p><p>"No! I just left it in the sun too long. I think the electrics are screwed up from the heat. And now whenever it cries. It..." Sriracha cries again. "Makes that noise. I need you to help me hide this from Rahim."</p><p>"Bad idea. I'm not going to be an accessory to this lie. I suggest you find a bible, holy water, and a cross immediately."</p><p>"Oshun, please! I'm desperate." Jo comes closer to me. I grabbed a pillow and swing it in front of me. "Back! Back demon! Go away!"</p><p>"Fine. I need to think of something else." Just then, we hear a voice call out. "Oi oi!" That's Gary, he and the guys are back. I run outside with Angel and head over to the bean bags where everyone is.</p><p>"...Gary built the biggest sandcastle I've ever seen."</p><p>"Ooh, did you get a picture?" Hope asked.</p><p>"That wasn't possible."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Tell her why Bobby..." Gary said sternly. Bobby rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. "I may have been trying to be king of the beach, and that may have involved me invading Gary's castle."</p><p>"He went and bloody sat on it."</p><p>"In my defense, it looked really sturdy."</p><p>"It's sand."</p><p>"Sturdy looking sand," Gary grumbles and looks to Lottie. "Should I take Larry for a while?"</p><p>"Oh um sure... Can I just sort of hover near you?"</p><p>"Of course, babe. I won't drop her."</p><p>Lucas makes his way over to me. "Hey, Sunshine! I've missed you." He goes into to hug me but realizes Angel is in front of me." Oh and Angel, of course... Sorry for having to leave you."</p><p>"It's cool. No worries."</p><p>"Thanks for understanding. You're the best!"</p><p>"You know it, babe!"</p><p>"Alright, pas the doll over to me." I hand Angel to Lucas at him. "I hope it wasn't too much of a pain looking after the doll without me."</p><p>"Nope, still had some fun."</p><p>"Oh? What did you get up to?"</p><p>"The girls and I had a mums' relay race, and I won!"</p><p>"Nice one!" Rahim walks around, looking at the group. "Has anyone seen Jo?"</p><p>"She hiding," I said.</p><p>"What was that, Oshun?"</p><p>"I'm here, babe..." Jo slowly walks over to Rahim, not looking him in the eyes.</p><p>"What's wrong? You seem upset?"</p><p>"Oh, do I? Everything's fine, honest!"</p><p>"OK, hows little Sriracha?"</p><p>"Oh, funny story about that..." Sriracha does her demon cry. Rahim's eyes go wide. "Why did Sriracha just growled at me?"</p><p>"What do you mean? That's how it always sounds!" Jo laughs nervously. "Our Sriracha, such a deep voice, baby."</p><p>"Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure it didn't sound this way earlier."</p><p>"I told her to perform the exorcism, but no. She just let Srirach's head turn all the way around and climbed up the walls puking." I said without a thought. Lucas and Rahim had horrified expressions.</p><p>"Oshun's kidding!" Jo glares at me. I smirked and shrug.</p><p>"Babe, whatever happened, I'm sure it's chill."</p><p>"OK! I can't lie to you anymore. Don't be angry... but I forgot about it and left it out in the sun. When I came back..." Sriracha cries again. Rahim facepalm before he says anything else.</p><p>"This is... It's just..." Sriracha continues to cry. "I worked really hard to take...To take care of this doll all morning, and I was only..."</p><p>Sriracha just wouldn't shut up every time Rahim said something. The other Islanders begin to crack up while Lucas and I just took some steps back. Rahim pauses and waits. After a moment of silence, he starts to talk again.</p><p>"What's with this thing?" He begins to laugh. Jo is shocked to see Rahim's reaction. "You're not pissed?"</p><p>"I was a bit, but Sriracha is just so silly now that I can't take it seriously." The two of them hug it out.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, babe."</p><p>"It's alright. Just don't feel like you need to keep secrets from me."</p><p>"I got a text!" Hope says.</p><p>
  <strong> Girls! You've had a tough day. Now it's your turn to lounge in the sand and splash about in the sea. </strong>
</p><p>"Will Angel be OK?" I said, very concerned. Lucas turns to me. "You deserve to have fun! Don't worry, Angel will be fine."</p><p>"I'm glad you're so keen."</p><p>He looks away, flustered. "I mean, it's a doll. How hard can it be? So long as it doesn't need changing again or anything..."</p><p>"Just keep him entertained, and you'll be fine."</p><p>"Let's go, girls!" Hope says as we filed out to the Jeep.</p><p>--------</p><p>"Sand! Sea! Sunshine!" Chelsea says as we step foot on the beach. "This is what life's about."</p><p>"You do have that printed on a cushion," Hannah says.</p><p>"How did you know?"</p><p>"Call it a wild guess."</p><p>"This place is lush!" Hope say. "Now girls, it's going to be really tempting to get all sentimental while we're here. Beaches have that effect."</p><p>"Damn right, it does." I said ." It feels so fucking good to swear now!"</p><p>Hope and Hannah find a spot to sunbathe while Lottie, Jo, and Chelsea head for the ocean. I just busted out my mini speaker and attached it to my phone. I played music on it and just started dancing.</p><p>"Having one of your own personal dance parties there?" Lottie says.</p><p>"Yep. Though anyone is free to join."</p><p>We all eventually gather back on the sand and chat.</p><p>"How do you think the guys are doing back at the Villa?" Lottie asked. </p><p>"Are you worried about Larry?" Hope raises an eyebrow.</p><p>"No." She rubs her forearm."Maybe."</p><p>Jo lies down on her towel. "Rahim couldn't be any worse than me, so I'm not fussed."</p><p>"Bobby's doing fine," Hannah says.</p><p>"Henrik, better not make my princess cry!" Chelsea shouted.</p><p>"Lucas is just avoiding all the dad puns," I said. Lottie chuckles. "You have Gary to thank for most of those."</p><p>"You know, this is the first time we've gone for some girly time, and it hasn't ended in a massive row." Hope pointed out.</p><p>
  <em> That's right. Finally! </em>
</p><p>"How dare you!" Lottie shouted angrily.</p><p>
  <em> Aw shit! Here we go again. </em>
</p><p>The girls were all in silence, and we just looked at Lottie. Her lips slowly spread into a smile. "Jokes! Relax, babes." </p><p>We just laughed at it as Lottie speaks once more. "Your spot on. I'm sorry for the times I caused us, girls, to pull apart. I'm so much happier now."</p><p>"I was dead nervous when I entered and felt this silly to be 'the dominate one'..." Jo says.</p><p>You? The dominant one? You got eaten alive the first night!</p><p>"I mean, coming in as late as I have, I thought it was going to be tough, but you've all made me feel welcome. Almost all of you."</p><p>
  <em> At least she knows. </em>
</p><p>"You guys are amazing and would love to meet up properly once this is all over."</p><p>"Yeah, We should definitely meet up! I've not had the easiest time here, either." Hannah says. "Leaving after the first few days, watching you all get close..." Her eyes dart to Lottie for a moment. Lottie looks down. Hannah smiles at her, then gives Lottie's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I felt like a stranger walking back in, but I'm glad it happened this way. Who knows if our friendships would have formed otherwise?"</p><p>"I loved watching all of you on the telly and then getting to meet you in person!" Chelsea says as she rests her head on my shoulder. "I knew we'd all be besties, and I was right!"</p><p>"You know, coming into this, I had a trust no one' mentality," I said. "Still do, but I never thought I actually would make friends in here." I started to have memories of Priya replay in my head. "Even when I have snapped at all of you, refer to you all as hoes and what not I must say deep down, I..." I paused for a moment. I see all the girls smiling before I continue. "I still don't like any of you. Except for Chelsea."</p><p>Then girls groaned and rolled their eyes. I started laughing. "I'm just playing. Maybe. You hoes are alright." The girls smile a bit. Chelsea jumps in, "It's just Oshun-ese, for I love you!"</p><p>"Well, I'll take it. I know you lowkey love us." Hannah says.</p><p>"Heh, that's pushing it." I turn away. Jo takes a swig of water and then sighs heavily. "So...It's almost the end. The next couple of days might be brutal. How we feeling?"</p><p>"I wouldn't have said this when we first met, but Gaz and I may have shot at winning. And even if we don't, I'm excited to be with him on the outside." Lottie says</p><p>"Henrik's a good lad. If he's half the mother I am, we've got this in the bag." Chelsea says.</p><p>"Uh, babe, she's talking about finishing the show."</p><p>"Oh! We could do that too."</p><p>"I've liked Rahim since coming here. He's amazing..." Jo says, "Today really brought up some issues. I hope we can handle whatever else our way."</p><p>"I think Bobby and I have done this alright on this challenge, but when it comes to making it to the end..." Hannah looks off into the horizon. "Well, it is what it is."</p><p>
  <em> That doesn't sound good. Bobby can't catch a break. </em>
</p><p>"I actually don't care. When it's all said and done, Lucas and I walking out of here together. " I said, drawing hearts in the sand.</p><p>
  <em> Today's been tough, but relationships are never easy. </em>
</p><p>"It seems like we all found love after all. Romantic or not." </p><p>"I don't know how to feel. My head's all over the place." Hope says.</p><p>"Hun, your relationship is, like, our anchor or something."</p><p>
  <em> No, its to show what not to do when your 'the one really good couple.' </em>
</p><p>"Only Oshun and Lucas have been together in spirit for as long as you guys. And match you guys in strength. They've overcome their problems to stay together."</p><p>
  <em> They wish they could match us.  </em>
</p><p>"Thanks, but normally I'll feel confident, but today has been tough..." Hope yaks away about how she's not sure she and Noah are going to make it over whatever. I just rolled my eyes because this is still a facade to me. In an alternate universe, I would have just told her to make it work or not.</p><p>"Damn, the beach did get us sentimental.." Hope says, and we all share a group hug then make our way to the Jeep to take us back to the Villa,</p><p>------</p><p>We return to the Villa and make our way across the lawn to find our guys gathered on the grass, doing what looks like yoga.</p><p>"Hey, boys!" Chelsea runs over to Henrik. "Hey, babe! We're just finishing up baby yoga."</p><p>Gary falls on his backside "It's well hard."</p><p>Lucas approaches me, holding Angel. <em> "Hello, Sunshine. Come into my life." </em> I giggled at him. "You know how long I waited for you to do that?" He grins as he hands me back, Angel. "I didn't dawn on me until it randomly popped into my head while you were away. Enjoy the beach?"</p><p>"It was oddly reflective."</p><p>"I don't get what you mean? Like, was the water reflective?"</p><p>I stared blankly at him. "Nevermind. How were things here?"</p><p>"We had a surprisingly good time. For the most part..."</p><p>
  <em> Something's not right. </em>
</p><p>"Really? What did you do?"</p><p>"First, we started by playing dress-up. I made Angel as quality as me."</p><p>
  <em> I see. I can't wait to watch these moments back. </em>
</p><p>"Then Angel started to moan, so I gave him another bottle, and we rounded off the afternoon with this yoga. Though that made all of them cry except Brenden and Bubbly."</p><p>"Aww, you did a great job, hun."</p><p>"It was nothing. Really, I had a great time. Who would have thought."</p><p>"Is that all?"</p><p>"Yep, that's everything..." He scratches his head. </p><p>"Are you really sure?" Gary raised an eyebrow at Lucas.</p><p>
  <em> I knew something was up! </em>
</p><p>I folded my arms and glared at Lucas. "I'm listening." He sighs. "During the baby yoga, I got a little over-excited and, um, somehow, Angel's legs came off."</p><p>"How?!"</p><p>"I have literally have no clue! I got them back on quickly, but yeah, that happened." My eyes remained on Lucas, without saying a word until...I just clutch at my sides, laughing. "That's so funny!"</p><p>"I thought so at first, too. But then the others were laughing too hard to help me out."</p><p>"To be fair, it was hilarious," Gary said. A couple of hours later, we all gathered in the lounge, returning the dolls back in the cots. Lottie and Chelsea were getting all emotional, Jo and Rahim say goodbye to their possessed baby, Noah gave at sweet goodbye to Brenden. Of course, Hope didn't give a shit. Hannah and Bobby had a rabbit season/duck season moment, which was funny to me.</p><p>"So, this is it." Lucas turns to me as I give Angel a hug and place him in his cot. Lucas looks down at him and strokes his head. "For some reason, I'm going to miss this doll. I'm strangely emotional."</p><p>"This day got intense at times. I kind of enjoyed the day. Overall it was just weird."</p><p>"My thoughts exactly. I'm glad you at least enjoyed yourself. I'm even more glad I no longer had to play with dolls."</p><p>I look at Angel one final time. "Bye-bye, my little robo-baby." Lucas gives my arm a gentle squeeze. "Do you see yourself being a mother after it all?"</p><p>"I do...as long as they aren't Sriracha."</p><p>"Yeah, that voice was really creepy." He looks at me. " Hey, Oshun. I know I moaned a bit today..."</p><p>"Understatement."</p><p>"But I do feel we worked well together." I pull him into a hug. "Rirọ." (Softy)</p><p>"Today's been exhausting. I can't wait to shower and get ready for a baby-free evening." Jo exclaimed. The group disperses to get ready for the evening. I took only a few steps and see Bobby remain behind. "Coming, Bobby?"</p><p>"Yeah, just got to do one last thing." He leans over his doll's cot and taps it on the nose. "Boop..."</p><p>Not gonna lie, that was cute.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Don't Hold Your Breath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We see who won the baby challenge, Islanders get shaken up, and the winning couple make use of their "prize." (nudge nudge wink wink)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Night Outfit- https://imall.com/product/Women%27s-new-African-print-small-shawl-shorts-two-piece-suit-Featured-ethnic-style-design-sexy-high-street-wild-trend-Features/Novelty-Special-Use-Traditional-Cultural-Wear-Africa-Clothing/aliexpress.com/32953045754/144-28620419/en</p>
<p>PJs (if you can call it that)- https://www.yandy.com/yandy-casual-connection-lace-bra-set (blue)</p>
<p>Song: Naughty Girls Need Love Too by Samantha Fox</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We are all in the dressing room, preparing ourselves for the evening. To be honest, I want to just want to relax and have a drink. The whole day was just tiresome.</p>
<p>"I'm feeling so much better now that the dolls have been put back," Jo says.</p>
<p>"Tell me about it," Hope says. </p>
<p>"It was fun and all, but plastic dolls are not the same as real babies." Lottie is helping Hope apply her eyeliner. "Truth be told, even Larry was starting to annoy me."</p>
<p>"It's a relief to hear you say that, babe." Jo grins. "I really hope this evening is chilled out. I'm done with any big surprises." And just like that, Hannah's phone beeps.</p>
<p>"I got a text..." She didn't sound too enthusiastic. Jo might have just jinxed it. Chelsea calls the boys into the dressing room. "Boys! Text, text, text!"</p>
<p>Henrik's face pops around the door. "Who's having sex?"</p>
<p>"What? No, text!" Hope says. Gary walks in next, smirking. "I heard there was sex?"</p>
<p>"No, Gaz. Text!" Lottie shakes her head. Rahim is right behind Gary. "Sex?"</p>
<p>"Tex!" Jo shouted. Noah walks in behind the other boys. "Text?"</p>
<p>"Sex!" Chelsea says. Lucas walks in last. "Did somebody say sex? "</p>
<p>"Later, hun. But we said text!" I said. Gary looks around the room. "Don't know about you, lads, but I'm well confused."</p>
<p>"I said I got a text. No one is having sex." Hannah frowns.</p>
<p>"Hannah, please read the text. " Hope says</p>
<p>
  <strong> Islanders, congratulations on being parents for the day. Some of you did better than others... It's time to find out who was the Yummiest Mummy and the Daddy Cool. Please make your way to the firepit for the results. </strong>
</p>
<p>Noah puts his arm around Hope. "This'll be fun. Safe to say we won't be winners... My money's on Oshun or Lottie."</p>
<p>
  <em> Sweet, but I...don't think I won this. </em>
</p>
<p>"What about me? Bubbly didn't cry all day." Chelsea says.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, fair point. Guess it's between you three, then."</p>
<p>"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get to that firepit!"</p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>We sit around the firepit, waiting for the news of who won today's challenge. Chelsea feeling very confident about herself. I can't help but think that Bubbly not cry once or making any noise was suspicious. Lucas looks at me. "Who do you think is going to win?"</p>
<p>"There's a solid chance Lottie and Gary will win."</p>
<p>
  <em> Damn sure can't say us. </em>
</p>
<p>"I never thought she'd be so good at looking after kids."</p>
<p>"I got a text!" Noah says. "Islanders, the winners of today's baby challenge are..." Chelsea bounces in her seat in anticipation while Lottie remains chill. "Oshun and Lucas!"</p>
<p>
  <em> Say what?! </em>
</p>
<p>Lucas and I's jaws dropped. We can't believe we won! </p>
<p>"Woah, really?" Lucas says.</p>
<p>"But we, he, I...I don't know what to say." I was still shocked. Yeah, I did want I had to do but I-.</p>
<p>"I guess you did a great job, babe."</p>
<p>"So, what's the prize, Noah?"</p>
<p>"You guys won an evening...in the hideaway!" </p>
<p>"Oh," I looked at Lucas, grabbed him by the hand, and started to make my way towards the hideaway. Lucas doesn't move. "Woah! Steady on, tiger! As much as I want to, we have to finish up here first."</p>
<p>"But why?" Before he answers, Chelsea cuts in. "Wait! What about me? Bubbly was an Angel all day."</p>
<p>"About that..." Noah says, "Chelsea, when you had a shower thing morning, where was Bubbly?"</p>
<p>"She was in there with me! I wasn't going to let her out of my sight."</p>
<p>"Yeah. It says here that you broke the doll straight away. You technically came last."</p>
<p>"Oh." Chelsea hangs her head in shame. Some of the group start to laugh. "It did make a weird noise in the shower. I thought it was trying to speak, but then nothing so..."</p>
<p>"You fried the electronics."</p>
<p>"OK, that explains a lot." Henrik sighs in relief. Chelsea faces him. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"Remember when you went to the loo and gave me Bubbly, babe? I dropped it." Chelsea's eyes go wide and gasped. "What?"</p>
<p>"It didn't cry, so I assumed I'd got away with it."</p>
<p>"I can't believe I ruined Bubbly." Lottie puts an arm around her. "For what is worth, you were still a great mum."</p>
<p>"I'm just glad this isn't a dumping," Jo says. Noah gets another text. "Guys, there's more...</p>
<p>
  <strong> Oshun and Lucas, congratulations on being the best parents in the Villa! As an extra reward, you will be immune from tonight's dumping. </strong>
</p>
<p>"Great, you just had to jinx it." Hope glares at Jo.</p>
<p>"Sorry."</p>
<p>"Another text!" Noah is really popular right now.</p>
<p>
  <strong> Islanders, the public have been voting. The couples with the fewest votes will be in danger of being dumped from the Island. The couples with the fewest votes are Jo and Rahim. And Chelsea and Henrik. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> In your couples, please text who you think should be eliminated tonight. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> #sorrynotsorry #byunpopulardemand </strong>
</p>
<p>Silence hangs over the group. It's eventually interrupted by a sniffle from Chelsea. "Us?" She turns to Henrik. "Babe, they don't like us..."</p>
<p>Henrik puts his arm around her and holds her. "It's not that they don't like us, babe. They just prefer everyone else!"</p>
<p>"Not helping!" I glared at Henrik.</p>
<p>"Yeah, that sounded better in my head."</p>
<p>Jo and Rahim are staring blankly at the fire.</p>
<p>
  <em> Nice knowing you two. </em>
</p>
<p>"Come on, babe. Let's go somewhere to talk this through." Lucas takes my hand.</p>
<p>------</p>
<p>Lucas and I sit on the sofa on the roof terrace. The sky is beautiful tonight, but that's not what we are up here for.</p>
<p>"At least it has finally cooled off." Lucas looks at me, "Bad luck for those four tonight, eh?"</p>
<p>
  <em> Yeah... </em>
</p>
<p>"Still, I'm relieved that it isn't us up for being dumped...It's so intense. How do you feel about it?"</p>
<p>"Lucas... while you were talking, I've already sent the vote for Jo and Rahim." Lucas stares at me. "Wow, that's harsh. You know you could have waited for me."</p>
<p>"And who was your vote?" He looked away and mumbled. "Jo and Rahim."</p>
<p>"See, I did right."</p>
<p>"I guess we didn't need to come up here after all. "</p>
<p>"I mean it a nice night out. Why not enjoy it for a few minutes."</p>
<p>"Alight." Lucas looks at my phone. "Why did you vote for Jo and Rahim?"</p>
<p>"Because they are Nope clones, and I simply can't let them run amok in this Villa. Also, this time I have a chance to save a friend..." He looks at me thoughtfully. "Are you blaming yourself for Priya's elimination?"</p>
<p>"No. I just wish there was a way to have to save her, but that was out of my control. Chelsea and I recently became close, and I just don't want that to happen again."</p>
<p>Lucas looks down at the other Islanders who are making their way back to the firepit. "Looks like the others are done, too."</p>
<p>"Let's head back down..." </p>
<p>------</p>
<p>Lucas and I are the last couple to arrive at the firepit. Jo, Rahim, Chelsea, and Henrik are standing in front of the couples.</p>
<p>"You guys took your time," Hope says.</p>
<p>
  <em> Excuse me, are you the time cop? </em>
</p>
<p>"We didn't want to rush our decision," I said, knowing that's a lie.</p>
<p>"We appreciated you guys," Rahim says.</p>
<p>"Same. " Henrik says. I caught Chelsea's eye and made the shape of a heart with my fingers. She shoots me a sad smile. Jo is crying and embracing Rahim.</p>
<p>"Here we go." Noah pulls out his phone. "I got the text. The couple that will be leaving tonight are..." Everyone is silent. Like everyone is holding there breath. "Jo and Rahim." Jo closes her eyes and looks down. Rahim sighs and bites his lip. Chelsea claps a hand over her mouth and begins to cry. Henrik holds her tight.</p>
<p>"Oh wow... I didn't think it would be you two." Hannah says.</p>
<p>
  <em> I did. </em>
</p>
<p>The others move to say goodbye to Jo and Rahim. I, on the other hand, went over to Chelsea and pull her into a hug. Chelsea cries on my shoulder. "It's alright, Bubbles. You're still in. It's OK."</p>
<p>"Petty Betty...I'm so shocked. I don't know what to feel. I'm thrilled but poor Jo and Rahim..."</p>
<p>"I know, but...someone had to go though..."</p>
<p>Jo's phone beeps. "That's my phone..."</p>
<p>
  <strong> Jo and Ibrahim, your fellow Islanders, have voted for you to be dumped from the Island. Please pack your bags and make your way out front. </strong>
</p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>The girls gather in the dressing room after saying farewell to Jo and Rahim. The place is quiet as we all just prepare for bed except me, I'm going to the hideaway. With five couples remaining, it feels this much closer to the end. The finish line is in sight, and I'm nearly there with Lucas.</p>
<p>"I don't know what it is, but..." Hannah blushes. "I'm feeling quite..." She coughs. "Erotically charged."</p>
<p>"Is that literature speak for thirsty?" Hope asks.</p>
<p>"No, I had a drink before I came up."</p>
<p>"Hannah, she meant horny," I said.</p>
<p>"Oh! Well yeah. That's what I mean."</p>
<p>"I'm feeling it too. I'm so ready for some action right now." Lottie says.</p>
<p>"Maybe it's the tension in the air. The knowledge that this is coming to an end, and we could be leaving any day."</p>
<p>"I'm still coming down from the adrenaline," Chelsea says.</p>
<p>"How are you feeling, Oshun?"</p>
<p>"Let's just say that Lucas is going to be happy." Hannah laugh. "Damn, girl, go get some!"</p>
<p>"I will. He better be prepared, though." </p>
<p>"Lucas is in for one hell of a night." Lottie nudges me. The girls and I talk and laugh a while longer before I take off.</p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>I'm in the bathroom, just finish brushing my teeth. I look myself over in the mirror. I opened up my blue robe to reveal a blue lace bra and panties. I'm just playing around, give bedroom eyes to my reflection and ruffling up my hair.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Baby don't let me be misunderstood<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Temporary love's so bad </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>but if feels so good<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then along came you<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Now I know its true<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Naughty girls need love..."</em>
</p>
<p>I did four different model poses before finishing the chorus.</p>
<p>
  <em> "Too." </em>
</p>
<p>I was too busy playing and dancing around, I didn't notice anyone behind me, "Oshun!" I jumped and quickly turn around to see Chelsea, standing in the doorway.</p>
<p>"Oh, Chelsea! "</p>
<p>"Did I interrupt anything?" </p>
<p>"No, no, just messing around." I started to get flustered and quickly closed my robe. "Uh, what's up?"</p>
<p>"I wanted to catch you before you went to the hideaway." She goes to sit on the closed toilet. "Tonight was tough. My head's a little over the place."</p>
<p>"Are you OK?"</p>
<p>"This may sound odd, but when I was up for being dumped, I felt almost... relieved."</p>
<p>"How'd you manage that?"</p>
<p>"Trust me, I have no idea." She thinks for a moment. "There may be a reason, actually. In the time I've been here, I've gotten to know Henrik so well. There was this part of me that was like, 'Now you can go out there and be with him.' At that moment, all I wanted to do was exactly that."</p>
<p>
  <em>That makes sense.</em>
</p>
<p>"I'm happy to still be here, but now I'm not so worried about winning, or my feelings for Henrik are real. They are. tonight really showed me that."</p>
<p>"Now you see why I'm not so fussed about winning now. In the beginning, I was, but now I just want to be with Lucas."</p>
<p>"I can just see the energy you guys have. You guys have a real chance of winning this. You're my bet, anyway."</p>
<p>"You're sweet, Chels." We both hug each other. "Don't mention it. You've been a real friend here. I've got your back." We pull away, and Chelsea nudges me. "Now go, Lucas is waiting for you."</p>
<p>"Yeah. Later, babes."</p>
<p>"See you in the morning."</p>
<p>------</p>
<p>Lucas and I make our way into the Hideaway. Rose petals lie strewn across the bed. What a way to set the mood.</p>
<p>"This is more like it..." Lucas strides across the room and flings himself onto the bed. He looks over at me. </p>
<p>I slowly walk across and stand by the edge of the bed. Lucas looks concerned. "Is something wrong, Sunshine?"</p>
<p>"I've got a fever..." I remove my robe. "And the cure is you, Dr. Koh." I climb into bed next to him. Lucas smiles from ear to ear. "You look so hot tonight..." </p>
<p>He puts a hand on the back of my neck and kisses me deeply. I flung my arms around his neck, clutching onto his head, wanting his kiss even more profound. I took my time to bite his bottom lip and forcing his mouth open so our tongues could play. Responding to my tongue with his own, caused him to groan in pleasure, and I moan in response to him. His hands were everywhere, groping at my every curve. He wasted no time to reach around to undo my bra. I shrug out of it, and he kisses my neck, rolling on top of me. </p>
<p>Pulling back from my neck, he moves downward. He closed his mouth over my right side, swirling around the tip with his tongue. A gasp of pleasure escaped my mouth, quickly turning to a soft moan. Moments later, Lucas changed sides, softly biting into my left nipple. With his left hand, he massaged my opposite breast, with his right hand caressing my thigh.</p>
<p>He begins to slide further down my body, kissing my navel and peeling off my panties along the way. He's now at my thighs, trailing his kisses upward. I abruptly arched my back,feeling  a buzz of static pleasure rippling through my being. He lapped, nipped, and even eased a finger in between me.  </p>
<p>"Like that?" Lucas asked.</p>
<p>"Mm-hmm." I involuntarily rocked my hips slightly.</p>
<p>Pleased with my response, he intensified the pressure of his kisses, massaging me with his tongue and quickly inserting two fingers and started to penetrate faster. I began to let out moans and squirm even more with hips responding to his every finger movement. I was on the brink of climaxing until Lucas pulls away. He stands to strip away his pants, but I crawled to him and removed them swiftly.</p>
<p>Before he would say anything, I wrapped my hands around his erection, He clenched his teeth when he felt my lips on it. Eagerly I kissed and licked at the tip before placing it in my mouth. I sucked on it hard, running my tongue left and right. His fingers combed through my hair, and I twisted my head from side to side. He breathed slowly, savouring every second. I pulled away and scooted myself further in the bed. Lucas hovers over me. I feel his erection pulsing hard against my thighs.</p>
<p>"Lucas…" I whispered softly, "Please…"</p>
<p>Before inserting himself into my body, he gazed deeply into my eyes. He marvelled at the intense look of desire on my face. Without any objection, he thrusts everything into me. I drew my head back as I belted out a moan that echoed the room. He began to pump in and out in a steady rhythm. Steady was fine and all, but I wanted a bit more. I dig my nails in shoulders, which caused him to move a little faster now. I grasped at his back and pulled him in further. </p>
<p>I bellowed out in pleasure. "Don't stop. Fuck, don't stop!"</p>
<p>Gazing into my eyes, He found himself thrusting harder, and my breath grew sharp and ragged. I feel myself tightening around him, thrilling him even more. My eye rolled back as the muscles inside me spasmed wildly, and the sound of my cries filled his ears. Lucas moaned as he approached his own climax. I winced when he bites down on my neck, and soon I felt him shoot into me. </p>
<p>Lucas rolls off of me and drapes his arm around me and holds me tight as we were covered in sweat and satisfaction.</p>
<p>"You know..." Lucas says in between breaths. "I feel like luck is really on our side."</p>
<p>"How so?" I slurred. I know I am going to seriously feel this in the morning.</p>
<p>"I just meant like, some of the others have had such a rough time, and we've found each other. And we get to do this!" </p>
<p>"Well, that just means everyone else has to up their game."</p>
<p>"Yup. We've just got to face it - you and I have the best game on the island." We both high five each other. "It's so nice having some privacy. I wouldn't have the others to hear that." The two of us lie on our backs. Lucas lets out a long sigh. "Hey, Sunshine..."</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"I...uh, I'm delighted we found each other..." Before I could respond, hear Lucas gently snoring, entirely out for the count. I have a feeling about what he really wanted to say. I just close my eyes and whisper before drifting away to sleep, smiling. "I love you, too."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Family Affair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oshun gets a text from home and a surprise person/people.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day Outfit - http://wheretoget.it/link/2063545</p><p>Song: Waiting So Long by Silver Fins (Berserk ending theme)<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yesterday was so stressful. I had to deal with babies and a surprise dumping. I can honestly say Lucas was the biggest baby of all, but at least he knew and did make an effort. I wasn't sure that it was enough to win that challenge. I'm not complaining though, I needed this special time in the hideaway. Hell, we both did. All the tension we had, it needed an outlet.</p><p>As far as today goes, it was the best day ever! Watching this moment back just makes me smile.</p><p>"Oshun..."</p><p>
  <em> Five more minutes... </em>
</p><p>I felt a kiss on my forehead. "Hey, Sunshine."</p><p>
  <em> Dammit. What now? </em>
</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"It's time to wake up."</p><p>"No, it's not." </p><p>"It's morning, babe. Open your eyes." I flutter my eyes open, and I see the sunlight beaming through. </p><p>
  <em> The light. It burns. </em>
</p><p>I look over at Lucas, donning a broad smile. "You're awake before me?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I hardly ever sleep in." He chuckles, "Aww, you're adorable." Yeah, usually I am the first to be up. Then again, I did say I was going to feel the effects of last night this morning. Lucas leans over and pecks me on the lips. "Last night was really special. It all felt so right."</p><p>"Last night was great because I was with you."</p><p>"Aww, you're such a melt, Sunshine."</p><p>"You're an even bigger melt." I yawned and stretched, but I still felt glued to the bed. "I'm still so tired..."</p><p>"We did have an active night." He throws me a wink. "Anyway, I think the others are getting up already. We should join them."</p><p>"OK. After ten minutes, though." I pulled the covers over me.</p><p>-------</p><p>"Well, look who it is!" Bobby called out as Lucas and I walked in the bedroom, There's a chorus of wolf whistles and cheers.</p><p>"How's our loved up couple this morning?" Chelsea asked.</p><p>"Did things go bump in the night?" Hope asked.</p><p>
  <em> I'm not telling you hoes. </em>
</p><p>"I don't kiss and tell." I flipped my hair and smile knowingly. </p><p>"Hmm...but maybe I do." Lucas looks at me, smirking. "But, I won't."</p><p>"Alright, keep your secrets," Hannah said. Hope looks around the room. "Do you guys remember how packed this was after Casa Amor?"</p><p>"It was gross. I kept having to pull hair out of the drains." Noah says. Gary rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, we've gone over that already, mate."</p><p>"You realize that we're now back to the original numbers?" Lottie points out.</p><p>
  <em> That's right. We are! Thank goodness. </em>
</p><p>"It's all coming to an end..." Chelsea adds.</p><p>"I'm happy wherever Lucas is," I said as Lucas pulls me into a hug. "Aww, babe."</p><p>"I'm just happy to still be here after yesterday." Chelsea gets out of her bed. "And I plan to make the most of it!"</p><p>"That's the spirit!" I said to her. Just then, Lucas's phone beeps.</p><p>"Does anyone else get a sense of dread whenever a phone goes off now?" Lottie says.</p><p>"Yep. Especially when it's mine..." Lucas takes his phone out.</p><p>"Go on, then, let's have at it," Gary says.</p><p>
  <strong> Good Morning, Islanders. Hurry up and get ready because there's some special, long-distance people waiting to catch up with you... </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> #meettheparents #itsforyou </strong>
</p><p>"Nan?"</p><p>"Rob?" Lottie says. The room buzzes with excitement.</p><p>"Quick! Let's hurry and get ready!"</p><p>------</p><p>The energy from the bedroom carries over to the dressing room.</p><p>"I'm so homesick, this is amazing!" Hope says.</p><p>"Tell me about it, babes! I usually talk to my pal Robbie two, maybe three times a week." Lottie says.</p><p>"What that's more than I talk to anyone! Even my parents..." Chelsea says. "But, I do go to see them often."</p><p>"I can't wait to talk to my brother!" I said. </p><p>
  <em> Though he might be upset that I borrowed his white crystal gown for that Mr. Love Island pageant... </em>
</p><p>Yes, folks that white crystal gown belongs to my bro. We tend to borrow each other's clothes. Only for emergencies, though. Bobby pops his head around the door, shielding his eyes."You all decent?"</p><p>"Yeah, babe," Hannah says. Bobby removes his hand from his face. "All right, everyone, it's time to go!"</p><p>-------</p><p>I made it to the beach hut and sit in the comfy chair. My phone dings, and I get excited.</p><p>
  <strong> -OSHUN! Twiiiiiin! Oh my goodness bish! You are handling all this craziness like a champ! Me, Mum, Dad, and Grandmama have been nonstop laughing at some of your moments. Especially the baby challenge. We have been watching every night! Also your castmates have been tweeting about you! Hell the queens at the bar are rooting for you and are massive Noah and Priya stans. xoxox </strong>
</p><p>I smiled. It's lovely to talk to him and see that Mum, Dad, and Grandmama are watching. I wonder what all they have seen?</p><p>
  <strong> SHANGO! Twiiiiiin! I miss you guys so much! How are things back home?-- </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> -We miss you too! It's boring as hell without you! I mean shading people and shopping isn't the same if we're not doing that together. Sure Grandmama is always down but she wild. Last week she flashed a cop to get out of a parking ticket. Don't know if the poor guy recovered. lol. </strong>
</p><p>I facepalmed and shake my head.</p><p>
  <strong> LOL! Go to love her!-- </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> -No choice but to. Ooh yesterday I saw your face on a magazine and it hit me how famous you're gonna be! Your star is rising! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> -Anyway, I'm so happy that you found someone you really like! I was worried you were going to eat these guys alive and struggle to settle down in there...and who could blame you with all those hotties? Instead you found Lucas and were like...Ogling him like how you stare at Jason Mamoa. I'm glad he's not a typical posh guy with no personality. xoxox </strong>
</p><p>I rolled my eyes at him. I wanted to feel the guys out before I settle for any of them.</p><p>
  <strong> Lucas and I are so happy together!-- </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> - I see! Both of you are a couple of cornballs lol. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> - Mum and Dad approve! Grandmama said if you don't want him, she'll gladly take him off your hands lol. xoxox </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> Damn, I have to keep an eye on my own Grandmama now?! </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> -You are so lucky to have found someone as sweet as Lucas! He seems so kind and thoughtful. Though I did want to throw hands with him over that whole stick or switch thing. Grandmama even asked what he was doing with that possum wearing a shawl. </strong>
</p><p><strong> -But besides that, we can appreciate him looking after you.  </strong>   <strong> xoxox </strong></p><p>
  <em> They are indeed my ride or dies. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> -I have to go now, twin. But one more thing... </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> -I want my goddamn gown back! xoxox </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Alright I'll bring it back in top condition. I love you guys so much and will see you soon!-- </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> -We love you too. Get out there and win! You got this! </strong>
</p><p>It was so good to talk to Shango. I knew he wouldn't let me live that gown down. Just then, I got another text.</p><p>
  <strong> Oshun, we hope you enjoyed speaking to your brother. Please stay where you are more people want to talk to you... </strong>
</p><p>More people? Is it my castmates? Oh shit, what if it's Lucas's parents? What if they hate me? Or approve of Lucas and me being each other? I'm not ready! I'm so not ready!</p><p>I was absolutely bricking it. Confidence is out of the window right now. The thought of having Lucas's parents disapproving of our relationship is heartbreaking. I don't exactly fit that posh rich heiress that walks on air kind of mold. I don't want to lose Lucas over this. </p><p>My phone buzzes in my hand. The screen comes on...</p><p>Here goes.</p><p>
  <strong> -HEY! OMG Oshun so glad we're able to talk! You may have guessed this but we're Lucas's parents. Don't be nervous! We're not gonna grill you...Or are we? </strong>
</p><p>It felt like my heart stopped. It was his parents. I just want to chuck my phone...</p><p>
  <strong> -JOKE! We're a family of jokers here. (You can thank Lucas's uncle for that last one) </strong>
</p><p>I breathe a sigh of relief. They are super friendly! Lucas never mentioned they like jokes. </p><p>
  <strong> Oh wow! Hi Mr. and Mrs. Koh! It's so good to talk to you.-- </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> -And you! We can't wait to actually meet you F2F! &lt;3 </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> They like me? </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> -We were hoping Lucas and you would get together. AND THEN YOU DID! Obvs you've had the odd break but you've always ended up back together and that's SO good! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> -BTW your voice is beautiful! </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> They like me! </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> Aww thanks! We really care for each other.-- </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> -We LOVED watching you 2 during the baby challenge yesterday! You both were funny and did great! Especially during such a stressy task... we'd have been stumped! (OK maybe not really as we've HAD kids...) Were sorry about Lucass complainin tho! (He gets it from his aunt...) It must have been tough having to deal with that. Like how Noah or Ibrahim felt I bet! Trust us if we were there we'd hav sorted him out. </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> I just want to forget about that challenge altogether. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> -So this might sound intense..... but we have to ask (because Lucas is our little darling) But are you serius for the future??? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Yes. We're in it for the long haul! -- </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> - Yaaay! Thats what we wanted to hear! (or read I guess? lol) &lt;3 You two just seem so right for each other!! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> -It looks like our time is up love... </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> Damn times up, but I didn't get to ask them anything. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> Wait! Before you go I want to ask you something.-- </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> -Fire away, dear. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Are there any embarrassing stories about Lucas?-- </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> -OMG we have plenty. Lucas will hate us for telling you this but once he was off sick, he was laid on the sofa all day watching romcoms. He tried to order take out but somehow managed to dial into a work meeting instead! He panicked and tried to end the call but dropped his phone under the tv stand! The rom-com he'd been watching was at a pretty X rated scene...so his boss and her bosses had to sit through several mins of OOOOHS and AAAAHS and Lucas swearing trying to get to the phone...WE LAUGHED FOR DAYS when he told us! </strong>
</p><p>I am howling at this story right now! I totally can imagine Lucas at this moment.</p><p>
  <strong> -Lucas had a LOT of explaining to do the next day and his co-workers left fake love letters and heart-shaped chocolates on his desk for weeks afterward!!! XD. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> ROFL! Thanks for telling me that! -- </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> It's been great talking to you Oshun! And we're so happy you see a future with our Lucas!! &lt;3 Well have to have you round for a proper Sunday lunch asap! xXx </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> It's has been lovely talking to you! xoxoxo -- </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> -Same! Speak again soon hopefully Xx  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3 </strong>
</p><p>I sit back in the chair, looking up at the ceiling.</p><p>
  <em> What interesting people... At least I don't have to worry. </em>
</p><p>--------</p><p>Chelsea and Gary are relaxing on the loungers when I approach.</p><p>"Hey, Oshun!" Gary greets as I sat down on the lounger next to Chelsea. "I take it you just finished talking with Lucas's family? How'd it go for you?"</p><p>"Piece of cake. They really like me. To be honest, I was afraid they wouldn't."</p><p>"Our fearless Oshun? Afraid?"</p><p>"Well...you know..." I look away. Gary laughs. "Still great to hear."</p><p>I look at Chelsea, who smiles at me. "How'd it go with Henrik's family?"</p><p>"It was a surprise to be talking to them, but...they loved me! I started out with some jokes, and after the first couple, we couldn't stop the bants! We had a great chat."</p><p>"That's awesome!" I look around the lawn. "Has anyone seen Lucas?"</p><p>"Nope."Gary shrugs</p><p>"He could be talking to your family night now!" Chelsea reassures.</p><p>"I bet he'll make a good impression..." The three of us spend more time idly chatting to each other. Every few minutes, you look up at the Villa door...</p><p>
  <em> He's been in there for ages! I hope Shango isn't giving him a hard time. </em>
</p><p>Few more minutes pass, and now I'm just helping myself pass the time.</p><p>
  <em> "Looking back and morning comes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Don't find your face in your glass </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Take the moonlight by the tail </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It's a rainy sight you're shading </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What is that it's just the same </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What is trying in your crown </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm spending in my glass, walking back </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So wear my glass you're fading </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm waiting so long... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm waiting so long... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm waiting so long... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm waiting..." </em>
</p><p>"Going 'berserk' are we, Sunshine?" I turn around to see Lucas grinning.</p><p>"Very punny, babe." He gives me a big hug. "You spoke to my family then?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"I'm sorry about how they text. I think autocorrect has given up on them."</p><p>"It's quite alright."</p><p>"So! Tell me all about it?"</p><p>"Well, we..." I was interrupted by Lucas's phone. "Sorry, that's me. It's a text for us."</p><p>
  <strong> Oshun and Lucas, please get yourselves ready and meet at the front of the Villa for your last Love Island date... </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> #datesallfolks #putintheeffort </strong>
</p><p>"Our last date..." I look at Lucas.</p><p>"Last one to get ready buys the other dinner!" Just like that, he took off running.</p><p>"But it's free, though!" I run off behind him.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Two of Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oshun and Lucas go on their final date.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Date Outfit - https://www.ivrose.com/product/spaghetti_strap_bandage_slit_dress/f384007e-1f51-44d4-9a1c-fe89c7cc2fb4.html (2nd appearance)</p><p>Song: Kiss Me by Sixpence None The Richer<br/>Now That We Found Love by Heavy D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, babe. You downstairs?" I shouted from the top of the stairs. "Yeah, I'm waiting for you!"</p><p>"Are you by the steps?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah, what's this about?" Just as I said that I slowly descend from the stairs, singing one of my most favourite songs.</p><p>
  <em> "Kiss me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Out of the bearded barley </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nightly, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Beside the green, green grass." </em>
</p><p>He gazes upon me, this angelic beauty gliding down the stairs. It seems like I left him breathless.</p><p>
  <em> "Swing, swing, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Swing the spinning step </em>
</p><p><em> You'll wear those shoes and I will wear that dress </em>.</p><p>
  <em> Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lead me out on the moonlit floor-" </em>
</p><p>"Oh!" I tripped on the last stair and started to fall. Lucas held his arms out and caught me. "You OK?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm good. That's what get for being a bit extra." He chuckles as I regained my balance. "I thought it was well cute."</p><p>"Except for the part I tripped." He notices the dress I have on. "This is just heavenly on you."</p><p>"Glad you like. I was hoping to get this reaction from you when I wore it before."</p><p>"You have worn it before? When?"</p><p>"The night of that stick or switch..."</p><p>"Oh..." Lucas awkwardly looks away, then looks back at me. "I'm glad you're wearing it again."</p><p>"Me too. How else was I going to do a 'She's All That' reference?"</p><p>He chuckles and takes my hand in his. "Let's head on out." We make our way to the jeep.</p><p>---------</p><p>The jeep drops us both off near the beach for our date. Both of us walked along the shore. Though it was kinda hard for me because I'm in heels and are kinda sinking in the sand. I take hold of Lucas's hand to keep steady and also my dress up so I won't get sand on it. Lucas looks at me, smiling from ear to ear. His smile is so adorable and makes my heart flutter. </p><p>"I guess this is it. The final date." He says.</p><p>"It seems like yesterday that you just arrived at the Villa."</p><p>"I can't believe we've made it this far." We both walk towards the shore where a boat gently rocks in the shallow water. "I can't believe we've been abroad for our entire relationship, and this is the first time we've gone to a beach."</p><p>We peer out on the horizon, a table and chairs on a gazebo. It is floating out on the water! Where do they do this at?</p><p>"Oh, wow, I didn't notice all that." He pointed. "And this will sound proper melty, but I was too busy looking at you."</p><p>"You're right. That was proper melty."</p><p>"But that's perfect for our last one of the summer. We've got to sail this boat out there first." The cold water taps at my toes as you approach the boat. "Want a piggyback ride to the boat? So you don't get wet." Without warning, I leap onto his back. "Woah! Trying to straddle me, Sunshine?"</p><p>"In more ways than one." He laughs as I wrap my legs around him. Lucas strides through the water towards the boat, holding me securely on his back.</p><p>"Comfy back there?"</p><p>"Yup!" We reach the boat, and he lowers me in. The motor whirrs and we start to move towards the gazebo. Wait one good goddamn minute, who the hell is driving the boat? Are we on a ghost ship?! A few moments later, we dock beside the platform. Lucas's eyes widen. </p><p>"What a gorgeous place for a date. Obviously, it's not as gorgeous as you."</p><p>
  <em> I'm back to feasting on the compliments. </em>
</p><p>"Let's get this date started." We both sit down at the table. He picks up the bottle of bubbly. "Want a drink with bubbles or some water?"</p><p>"Give me a little bit of the bubbly."</p><p>"Nice." He pops the cork and pours us both a drink. The bubble rises quickly to the top.</p><p>"The sunset is beautiful."</p><p>"Yeah, it's golden hour." He leans back and runs his fingers through his hair. "I'm so happy to be with you on the final date. You're a good person inside and out. Beautiful, even. And, like, I don't mean you've got amazing eyebrows or perfectly painted toes. Though you do."</p><p>
  <em> Aww... </em>
</p><p>"And obviously it's totally cool to do those things if they make you feel good. But being beautiful isn't about that. It's about what you give back to the world and how you treat others. Not how you look while you do it."</p><p>Everything inside my body is fluttering. Lucas is so sweet that it is giving me cavities. I wonder if he got that from Chelsea?</p><p>"You're such a sweetheart, Lucas." He smiles at me while he tops up our glasses. "How did it go with my family? We hadn't had a chance to chat about that."</p><p>"It went so well. We've really got on. They're so lovely."</p><p>"Great! You know what this means?"</p><p>"I have to start appearing at country clubs."</p><p>"What? No! A proper family brunch! Smashed avocado, poached eggs, fruit smoothies. Some real coffee. The whole lot." Lucas gazes off into the distance while licking his lips.</p><p>"Hey!" I snap my fingers at him. "Come back, Lucas!"</p><p>"Huh? Oh! Sorry..." He chuckles nervously. "Do you want to see the messages your brother sent to me? They are still on my phone."</p><p>"Yep, I want to know what he said. I hope he didn't give you a hard time."</p><p>Not at all." He leans over and shows me his phone.</p><p>
  <strong> - Hey! I'm Shango, Oshun's brother and better-looking sibling. Cool to finally talk to you. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Hey! Nice to meet you finally xxxx-- </strong>
</p><p>"Really, Shango? Everyone knows I'm the better looking sibling!"</p><p>"I see you two have a bit of a rivalry."</p><p>
  <strong> -The pleasure is all mine. I'm so happy that my sis has found someone just as corny as she is and takes her seriously. Our parents absolutely love you. Our Grandmama says you are her type on paper XD. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> xoxo </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Thanks so much for saying that I really care for Oshun xx-- </strong>
</p><p>"Yeah, looks like Grandmama and me fighting once we get home." Lucas's eyes go wide. "Not literally silly. Grandmama is harmless."</p><p>"OK. Then it got a little bit funny..."</p><p>"Like haha funny or..."</p><p>
  <strong> - You guys are ballsy to be boning on TV! Grandmama and I had to calm Mum and Dad down. They nearly had a heart attack after seeing their little sunflower get plucked. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) </strong>
</p><p>"Oh..."</p><p>"Yeah, your family knows we've been fucking..." Dammit, I thought I would be in the clear. Sorry, guys, but I have needs.</p><p>"You know...I find it funny!"</p><p>"Ha. I'm glad you see the funny side. It's how we're all made and stuff, after all. I think I handled it pretty well, to be honest."</p><p>
  <strong> Oh, wow. Yeah. So sorry you had to see that! Xx-- </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> -Hey I understand completely. Just make sure you're both keeping it safe. xoxo </strong>
</p><p>"I keep forgetting that they can see that."</p><p>"Right?" Lucas shows some more texts.</p><p>
  <strong> -Fr fr, We're so happy for you and twin. Our parents say you seem like a keeper. Despite all that naughty stuff! xoxo </strong>
</p><p>Lucas blushes a little. So glad they can get over that old thing..."</p><p>"It looks like you really got on!"</p><p>"We really did. Your brother's cool. I got your family's seal of approval, I think." Lucas shows another text with lots of hearts, clowns, and dog emojis. "He even sent clown emojis and stuff."</p><p>
  <em> He knows me well. </em>
</p><p>"That must mean they think I'm funny."</p><p>"For sure!" He smiles at me. "I'm actually thrilled I got to talk to him. He gave me some good advice about something..." His cheeks are pink again. </p><p>
  <em> Is that why he took so long? </em>
</p><p>Lucas smiles and looks me in the eyes. He seems very serious about something. "I knew what I wanted to say. And how to say it. But I thought that it couldn't hurt to get a second opinion. Especially from someone who knows you so well."</p><p>
  <em> Wait, is he...? </em>
</p><p>"I knew I was looking for the whole shebang when I came on here. Love, fireworks, the lot. But I never thought I'd be lucky enough to find it. " Lucas moves his hand closer to mine across the table. My heart is pounding out of my chest. "We've been so solid through everything, and I want to show it to the world." Lucas inhales sharply.</p><p>
  <em> Just say it </em>
</p><p>"And feelings like these don't come naturally to me, but... Oshun..." Lucas clears his throat. "I love you."</p><p>"Se tooto ni o so?" (Are you serious?) I said, surprised. I clasp my hand to my mouth. I feel the waterworks coming. I had an intuition that he was going to tell me he loves me, but it feels so much more when he says it, and it's so sincere. I've fallen for him since the day we met. I didn't know what I was going to get into with him, but I can honestly say all the hell I've been through these last 27 days was worthwhile.</p><p>"Lucas... I love you too." I reached for Lucas's hand and lace his fingers with mine. </p><p>"I want to be with you always and..." He sighs, "It's so unlike me to want to do this whole... you know. Commitment thing. So I want to ask, would you like to be my girlfriend?"</p><p>
  <em> Oh. My. Days! </em>
</p><p>"Hell yes, I would love to be your girlfriend!"</p><p>"Yes!" Lucas grins from cheek to cheek. "I'm so happy. We're official!"</p><p>I shift to the edge of my seat and lean towards him. Lucas tilts his head slightly to the side and closes his eyes. Our touch. He kisses me intensely. A few moments later, I settle back onto our chairs, a little dizzy from the thrill of kissing.</p><p>"That was our first kiss as an official couple."</p><p>"And such a proper nice place for it." Lucas smiles at me, blushing. With the sun slowly setting, the sea breeze starts to pick up.</p><p>"Chilly, Sunshine? Come here." We scooch our chairs and sit close beside each other. We huddle close, shielding each other from the sea air. "I don't think we'll ever have such a romantic moment again. It's so quiet."</p><p>"Yeah, so peaceful." Lucas looks at me, biting his lip. "There's no one around..."</p><p>"Oooh, you thinking what I'm thinking?"</p><p>"I'm totally down."</p><p>"Well, let's get sexy out here." Lucas pushes the chairs and table aside. He lies down on the platform, I come over to him. He extends his arms to me, I take his hand, and he pulls me on top of him.</p><p>"I can't believe we're actually doing this."</p><p>Lucas balances on his elbows while pushing himself up to kiss me. "Yeah...out in the middle of the sea."</p><p>I giggled and glance at Lucas's clothes. "I think you've got a little bit too much on right now." He quickly slips off a shoe.</p><p>"Cheeky."</p><p>He laughs as I'm taking the rest of his clothes off. Then he helps me out of mine. He pulls me closer to him, closing the distance between us. I started to placed kisses on his stomach softly, gradually building up a pace.</p><p>"Oh Woah." He sighed, closing his eyes, feeling so fulfilled with just my touch. My kisses traveled up his chest, his collar bone, and his neck, and with each kiss I moved, I would grind against his nob.</p><p>"Oshun..." He groaned eagerly.</p><p>"I know..."</p><p>I raise up a bit to position myself above his tip and slid down his shaft. I placed my hands on his chest and began to ride him at a steady pace. I just want to take my time to enjoy the moment. I mean, do you see where we are? Now that I know my family is watching and have seen me do bits on this show, they are going to have to shield their eyes. Lucas pulls me down closer to him while we moved our bodies in a rhythm together. The gazebo sways with the momentum of our movements. We began to kiss again, our hands exploring all places as our pleasure built up. He rolls me over so that he's on top of me. He breaks the kiss and looks at me.</p><p>"I'm all yours."</p><p>"And I'm all yours."</p><p>Lucas thrust himself into me, time and time again, drunk in the pleasure we shared. I would arch my back, cried out his name, and say 'I love you' repeatedly. This turned Lucas on, even more, going deeper and deeper into me. Our arms embraced and lips embedded on one another as we both reached our max. Lucas nestled his head on my bosom. </p><p>"Wow." He breathed, "it's not every day you get to do that in the middle of the ocean." </p><p>"That was amazing."</p><p>"I hope I didn't get any splinters." Lucas leans back against the platform. We huddle closer together and watch the sky fade.</p><p>"This is the perfect day. Shame, it has to end."</p><p>"All good things do, though."</p><p>"Not us."</p><p>"Of course. Realistically, nothing is ever really permanent. No matter how much we want it to be. So, we've just got to enjoy it all while we can. " We were silent for a while until I start speaking. What he said seems ominous to me. "Hey, Lucas. Are you worried about the future?" </p><p>"No, I'm excited about our future together. However, moments like this are fleeting...I guess I just wish we could replay these moments over and over sometimes."</p><p>"Or we could have more moments like this not only here but on the outside. Sky's the limit."</p><p>"I love your optimism." We both shared a kiss. Lucas nods to the boat. "We'd better be getting back." Lucas and I get dressed and board the boat together and sail back to shore.</p><p>--------</p><p>We make it back to the Villa. We headed to the bean bags singing and spin each other around without a care in the world.</p><p>
  <em> "One two, tell me what you got </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Let me slip my quarters inside your slot to hit the jackpot." </em>
</p><p>Lucas jumps in. </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> "Rev me up, rev me up, my little buttercup </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> We can tug sheets snuggle up and get stuck."</span></em>
</p><p>We just took turns rapping a line of the song, cracking each other up.</p><p>
  <em> "Believe it or not here comes the brother with glow </em>
</p><p><em> A strugglin', bubblin' overweight lover hurt prone." </em> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> "So what's it gonna be, me or the TV? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> Now let me take time to set your mind and your body free." </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "So why don't you just stretch, stretch for a sec </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Played stretch so I could cop a quick rec." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> "Shake me, shake me, baby baby bake me </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> No need to fake here I am, come on and take me." </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Wind your body </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Baby move your body </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I see you slip-sliding, come on now do it hottie!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> "I'm not quite sure as to what is going down </span> </em>
</p><p><em> <span class="u"> But I'm feeling Hunky Dory 'bout this thing that I found </span> </em>."</p><p>We both start singing together.</p><p>
  <em> "Now that we found love </em>
</p><p>
  <em> what are we gonna do </em>
</p><p>
  <em> With it?" </em>
</p><p>"Hey guys." Hope greeted then continue to talk about her date. "We had this really cute little yacht thing take us around the Island. It was so romantic."</p><p>Lottie nods toward us. "I see you guys' date went well. Both of you are all sing-songy and giddy."</p><p>"I saw you guys from our boat." Hope raises her eyebrows at us. "Saw you get a little frisky."</p><p>Please don't tell this hoe a voyeur... And where does she get off telling my busin- oh...right. I had that one coming.</p><p>"Oops!" We both blush as Hope laughs. "So else did you get up to?"</p><p>Lucas smiles at me. "You want to tell it?"</p><p>"Someone popped the question..." I grabbed Lucas's hand. </p><p>"Oh em gee!" Hope gasped. </p><p>"Really?" Lottie gasped as well. </p><p>"We're a proper thing now." Lucas kisses my hand. "Boyfriend and girlfriend!"</p><p>"A proper couple!" I shouted. Everyone cheers. Bobby claps Lucas's back. "Nice one, guys!"</p><p>"Eeeee!" Chelsea clapped. "I'm so happy for you guys!"</p><p>Here comes Hope hating ass, stealing my moment. "Speaking of the big Q."</p><p>"What's up, babe?" Hannah asked. Lottie looks over to the kitchen, where Noah is making a brew. She lowers her voice. "Has Noah popped the question?"</p><p>I swear if Hope fucks up my moment, she is about to get that Sweet Chin Music. A superkick to the masses who don't watch wrestling. Quick PSA: To those who aren't wrestling fans, please stop telling wrestling fans that wrestling is "fake." WE ARE AWARE. We are just having fun and living our best lives. Let us do us.</p><p>Anyway, I get into position, foot slowly raising. Hope's face falls. "Well... no. He just… he may have forgotten about it."</p><p>I drop my foot to the ground and exhale.</p><p>
  <em>What happened? I thought you were 'the good couple'?</em>
</p><p>"Or maybe he's waiting for you to do it?" Lottie suggested. "It doesn't have to be the guy asking the girl out all the time."</p><p>"True... But I wanted to be swept off my feet."</p><p>But you did get swept off your feet...and landed face-first on the ground.</p><p>"He could be waiting until the final," Hannah says. While everyone else is playing 'Yes' person to Hope, Chelsea and I hang out on the daybeds. Chelsea was telling me about her date with Henrik at a vineyard and how they made their own wine and stuff. After a while, she started to heavily sigh.</p><p>"Bubbles, are you alright?" she doesn't say anything. Just sighs again. "That a yes? No? Maybe so?"</p><p>"Meh."</p><p>"Meh? What's the matter?"</p><p>"Honestly?" She gestures to the Villa. "This is all coming to an end."</p><p>"Everything pretty much has to at some point. But look at it like this; if nothing ever changed, then we wouldn't get new exciting experiences."</p><p>"That's so true. It'll be weird not hanging out all the time. I'm going to miss in-depth chats about every detail of everyone's love life!"</p><p>"We do have good chats."</p><p>"The best."</p><p>"We can still have those back home, you know."</p><p>"It wouldn't be the same, though. Nothing can compare to this." She smiles. "I love it if we could do this on the outside, P.B."</p><p>"Get paid to find love?"</p><p>"No, silly. I wish we could live with each other and like, just hang out all day."</p><p>"That sounds like fun."</p><p>"Right?! We'd get a pug and teach him to bark when it's gin o'clock, so we never forget. And we'll get a nice rug to do our morning yoga on. We can also split the cost of our new rug." </p><p>"What is it like being an interior designer?"</p><p>"It's pretty awesome, I get to play with cushions and colour all day. My goal is always to try and make every room in a person's home, worth living for."</p><p>"Neat!"</p><p>"You know, Oshun, you're such an extraordinary friend to me. Totally one of a kind. Now I see how you and Priya are so close. I can't wait to share all my mugs with you."</p><p>"Don't forget the pugs and a rug." She giggles. "Super handshake for good luck?"</p><p>"Go for it." We clap, slap, twist, and turn in perfect rhythm. </p><p>"We are so good at this." She thinks for a second. "By the way, How are you and Lucas doing now that you guys are official?"</p><p>"Things are going great. I can't wait for our future."</p><p>"That's so cute. I'm excited for you two. You deserve it all. Let's go chill by the pool...while we still can." We stroll over to the pool to chill with Lucas, Lottie, and Bobby.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Miss you already. Maybe.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Islanders get all emotional.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After 20 long minutes of bird commentary, Me, Lucas, Chelsea, Lottie, and Bobby head inside the kitchen. Hannah is pouring some water from the kettle into a mug. Bobby peers over. "What are you making?"</p><p>"Hot chocolate," Hannah says, pours a couple of spoonfuls of cocoa mix in the mug. Bobby furrows his eyebrows. "With water from a kettle? Don't you boil the milk first?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"That's a crime."</p><p>"Milk is a crime against the world, Bobby." Lottie sneered. Hannah nods, "Yeah, and besides, boiling the milk takes forever, and you get that horrible weird skin on top. And it literally tastes the same."</p><p>"I am totally going to disagree with you there, Becky." Bobby smirk. Lottie and I laugh while Hannah sips her mug, looking at Bobby suspiciously through the steam.</p><p>"Who the hell is Becky?"</p><p>"Oh, just my ex bird."</p><p>"With the good hair," I said.</p><p>
  <em> Whatever that means anyway... </em>
</p><p>Hannah looks at me, eyes wide, and slams her mug down. Noah comes around the corner. "Did someone say new birds?"</p><p>"New girls?! This close to the finals!" </p><p>"Calm down, Hannah. We were outside doing voiceovers with birds. Becky was just the name of a bird."</p><p>"Oh, of course..." Hannah's expression softens. Noah chuckles, "Sounds like fun." Hope pops up him behind him. "Sorry, what's going on?"</p><p>"We were just telling Hannah about how we were pretending to be the birds, doing voiceovers and stuff," Bobby explained. "It was hilarious, though Oshun got pretty dirty with it. Her bird just kept wanting to have sex like, all the time."</p><p>"Oh give over! Don't act like none of you wouldn't make it dirty or name a bird Big Daddy. We're all adults here." I said, crossing my arms. Lucas just smiles mischievously.</p><p>"Anyway, I just needed something to do without thinking about the final. It was the birdfect distraction."</p><p>"Ba Dum Tss." I said.</p><p>"Thank you!" Bobby suddenly frowns. "Damn it, I'm thinking about it again."</p><p>"Do you know what I always do whenI'm sad?" Hope clapped. "I party plan. That way, it'll give us something to look forward to."</p><p>Gary comes down into the kitchen. He turns on the tap and fills up his water bottle. "Gary!" Chelsea shouts.</p><p>"What's going down?"</p><p>"Party plans." He abruptly slams down his water bottle and spins to face you all. "You've read my mind! We need a real-world party planned, for sure."</p><p>"Yes, we have got to do a party!" Lucas says. "I have actually been dying to meet your nan, Gary."</p><p>"Yeah, we've heard so much about her. " Lottie adds.</p><p>"She'd be up for a party. And I so want to be able to, like, show you all off as the best mates ever."</p><p>"Aw, mate! Come here." Bobby gives Gary a massive bearhug. "You know you're proper gold, you are. All of you!"</p><p>"Where should we have the party?" Hope asks.</p><p>"At the Villa?" Lottie suggest. </p><p>"Or maybe on the beach somewhere?" Chelsea says.</p><p>"Why not at home?" I asked. Lucas smiles at me. "Aw yeah. Let's bring the party home!"</p><p>"You know what else we need?" Hannah ask.</p><p>"A theme!" Chelsea says.</p><p>"Right! Like a twenties Gatsby party thing!" Lottie laughs. "Been there done that, Han."</p><p>"Oh come on then miss super-duper original, what would you pick?"</p><p>"A spooky midnight ball. Every now and again, we'll do a spirit summoning and dance with the lost souls. And I'll do readings in a little one-wheeled caravan adorned with swords and pentacles."</p><p>Woah, OK. You've really thought that through." Lucas seems amused.</p><p>"It's what it's like in my mind most of the time."</p><p>"Whatever, we do, I'm totally up for it," Chelsea says.</p><p>"Me too." Hope chimes.</p><p>"It won't just be a regular party, it'll be like, a party to celebrate an era," Hannah says.</p><p>"Imagine if it wasn't us here." Lucas thinks for a second. "Like, at so many points, any one of us could have gone. Or they could have sent different people in here, or..." He looks at me. His eyes shine a little under the kitchen light.</p><p>He's not even smouldering, and still, his gaze is melting me.</p><p>"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm glad I ended up with you lot in here." He wraps his arm around me, pulling me into an embrace. "I wouldn't have it any other way."</p><p>"Oh, you guys." Lottie sniffs sharply and wipes her eyes. She gestures to the group. "This. I'll miss this. I won't find people like you guys out there. You've totally changed me for the better." She sighs. "I don't want things to change. I'm really going to miss this."</p><p>"Oh hun." Chelsea drapes her arm around Lottie's shoulder and gives her a friendly squeeze. "This will always have happened. We'll always have these moments. Nothing can change that."</p><p>"Yeah, you not getting rid of us that easily." Bobby drapes his arms around Chelsea. "I'm glad it's not just me feeling emotional." </p><p>"Hey, I want a hug," Lucas says.</p><p>"Group hug guys?" Everyone huddles around each other. Except me, of course. Everyone looks back at me.</p><p>"P.B. don't you want to join in?" Chelsea asked.</p><p>"Honestly, this whole experience would have been less fun without you," Bobby says. Everyone is trying to convince me to join. </p><p>
  <em> Ah, what the hell, then. </em>
</p><p>I shrugged and joined in. I get pulled into the warm embrace. "Hey, wait one good goddamn minute? Anyone seen Henrik?" Everyone looks around. Just then, he walks in. "Hey guys! You're having a group hug?"</p><p>"Yes, and we'd appreciated it if you joined us, you goober." Henrik walks over and links in with the rest of us.</p><p>"I love you guys." Bobby sniffled.</p><p>----------</p><p>Everyone is in the bedroom. It's quieter than usual. Everyone starts to ruffle the covers and cuddle up against each other. Except for Lottie, who sits upright in her bed.</p><p>"You alright, hun?" Gary asks.</p><p>"You look like you've seen a ghost," Hope says. Lottie turns in Hope's direction. "You were right Hope, about what you said earlier."  </p><p>"I mean, I usually am."</p><p>Lucas and I rolled our eyes and cough out. "Bullshit."</p><p>"It's just so quiet in here." Lottie finishes her thought. Bobby nods, "Yeah, for real." Hannah leans over Bobby towards Lottie and gives her a hug. "Oh, hun, it must be tough for you. Obviously, I had my little break in the middle, But you've been in here since the beginning. "</p><p>
  <em> You were gone on the third day! How is that remotely in the middle? </em>
</p><p>Lottie looks up towards the ceiling. "Yeah, it's just so weird."</p><p>"Oshun, you're one of the original too! How are you feeling?"</p><p>"It's strange, really. So many people left. But that just means a greater chance of Lucas and me winning." Me and Lucas just high five each other. Everyone else just rolled their eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, it's amazing we've lasted this long," Lottie says, pulling the duvet over her head. The room is silent once more. Lucas and I are the only ones awake.</p><p>"I love being close like this." Lucas nestles his head into me. "Would you like to get closer and...you know..."</p><p>"Getting frisky, are you? Have at me then." Lucas starts to pull my clothes off my nightie and panties. "I love seeing you like this..." Moments later, I'm completely naked. We locked our lips into deep kissing. As our tongues fought for dominance, Lucas's hand moves down between my legs, pushing his index and middle fingers inside me. I moaned aloud, forgetting about my surroundings. He stops and whispers in my ear. </p><p>"As much as I love to hear you moan, you're going to have to keep quiet."</p><p>I nodded as he continues to play with me. This is so hard for me to do this. Come to think of it, I kinda did the same to him a while back. Yet another thing I had coming to me. I couldn't do much else but squirm and touch him all over. He pulls out of me, fingers coated in my essence.</p><p>He looks me in the eye and licks his fingers. "Delicious."</p><p>
  <em>He still has his clothes on. Let's fix that.</em>
</p><p>"You know, you still owe me that striptease, babe." </p><p>"You don't have to tell me twice." Lucas takes plenty of time undressing, moving with confidence, and watching my face the whole time. "Like what you see?"</p><p>"No. I love what I see." Lucas smiles and pulls me close. Before I said anything, Lucas grabs both my ankles and pins them near either side of my head.</p><p>
  <em> Yep, I'm being pancaked. </em>
</p><p>I felt his stiff length enter inside of me. I bit my lip as hard as I could, trying not to scream.</p><p>
  <em> Fuck... </em>
</p><p>He nuzzled in my neck and began to pound into me harder and harder. My stomach was in knots, and it felt like I would explode at any moment. For a moment, there's nothing in the world but the sound of Lucas breathing my name.</p><p>
  <em> mmm… ah fuck… Ahh…shit... </em>
</p><p>That's what I would have been saying if I could actually make noise. I'm so close to saying 'fuck it' right now and just let it all out. At this point, I don't see anyone but Lucas. My love. My boyfriend. Holy hell, that feels so good to say.</p><p>"Ahh." I cried out. "That's it...More...Fuck me more."</p><p>I'm not holding back anymore. From the increased pace Lucas was going, he wasn't either. His mouth engulfed mine. I returned the kiss and put my arms around his neck. He pushed his hips harder and harder into her until we reached our pinnacle. </p><p>Afterward, we lie in each other's arms, warm and glowing. Lucas moves a strand of hair out of my face. "You're amazing. You're like...like some kind of angel."</p><p>Lottie makes a loud bird call. "Woah, what's going on over there?"</p><p>"Big Daddy has been unleashed in the sheets!" Bobby called out.</p><p>"Sounds like it."</p><p>"Sorry, Lola. We'll keep it down." Lucas grinned.</p><p>"Why should we?" I raised an eyebrow. "You both were listening the whole time. Our sex noises are totally ASMR."</p><p>"Alright, let's all settle down now," Hope says, and everything goes quiet. "Gosh, with fewer people here, it sure is easier to get you lot to be quiet."</p><p>A soft thump is heard. "Hey! Who threw that pillow?" Lucas and I are cackling under the sheets.</p><p>Hope smiles and shakes her head. "Alright, goodnight, you lot."</p><p>"Yeah, night," Lucas say before turning his attention to me. "As for you, we still have unfinished business to attend to."</p><p>"Hmm?" I raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Oh? You didn't think that was it, did you? I want you to make you cum again..." </p><p>He nibble my ear. "And again..."</p><p>He bit my neck. "And again."</p><p>He bites my bottom lip.</p><p>"Fucking hell..." I purred. Our horny asses went back it once more. I really can't tell you how much time passed, but I assure you we both slept like the dead afterward.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. The high school feels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's prom night and everyone has a long day to prepare.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day Outfit - https://www.chicme.com/product/open_back_print_bandage_maxi_dress/5313a066-9c90-47ef-978d-426ea57e93f8.html</p><p>Prom Outfit - https://alinebridal.com/products/blue-tulle-sequin-beading-sparkly-ball-gown-prom-dresses-pd00135?variant=17626532118626</p><p>Hannah's prom dress - https://www.houseoffraser.co.uk/brand/ariella-london/ariella-leilani-beaded-fishtail-gown-ag2413?utm_source=rakuten&amp;utm_medium=affiliate&amp;utm_campaign=Dress-2-Impress.com&amp;utm_content=10&amp;utm_term=3482409&amp;ranMID=43869&amp;ranEAID=xv7TP0NKq8E&amp;ranSiteID=xv7TP0NKq8E-x_60XSbH81e22Q0lYPAnLw</p><p>Songs: Great Day by Lonely Island<br/>Impossible by Brandy and Whitney Houston (Cinderella)<br/>Careless Whisper by George Micheal<br/>I Adore Mi Amor by Color Me Badd<br/>The Right Kind of Love by Jeremy Jordan</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up with a stretch, and my eyes flick open and look around the room. Nobody else is awake. I feel pretty awesome today. The sun is shining, the birds are singing.</p><p>
  <em> Hey, Gareth and Lola!</em>
</p><p>And last but not least, I have gotten my ankles knocked loose by my boyfriend. I have a boyfriend now! Everything is right with the world.</p><p>I lie back down, feeling Lucas shift slightly in his sleep as I move. My mind wanders, and I started to think about our big date yesterday. Despite the fact Hope was watching us and possibly circling the damn gazebo, it was so beautiful and peaceful. I look over at Lucas. He really does sleep like a kitten. I wonder what's going to happen next for us? Whatever it is, I'm ready for it.</p><p>A phone beeps from across the room, interrupting my train of thought. I hear covers rustling, and then Hannah sits up in bed and slowly rubs her eyes. She studies the phone and frowns, her face lit up by the screen. She spots me looking. </p><p>"Good morning, Oshun. I have a text," she whispered.</p><p>"Morning, Han," I whispered back. She giggled at me. "For a moment, there I thought you were going to start sin-"</p><p>
  <em> "I don't know why but today seems like it's gonna be a great daaaay! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There's something in the air that makes me feel like things are gonna go my way </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The birds are chirping tweedly-deet, the sun is shining bright! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There's a skip in my step, a pip in my pep..."  </em>
</p><p>I start to snort the air. Then continued singing.</p><p>
  <em> "And I don't know whyyyy!" </em>
</p><p>Hannah quirks an eyebrow. "What kind of song is that?"</p><p>"Great Day by Lonely Island." Hannah puts her finger up to her lips, then points to Bobby, "Shhh... he's dreaming."</p><p>I hear Bobby mumble in his sleep. "No, I don't want to eat all that soup."</p><p>"Gary's nan must be in his dream. So what's, was that text? "</p><p>"It's just for us girls." She presses the phone to her chest and grins excitedly. "How can we wake the girls up without disturbing the boys?"</p><p>"Throw a pillow at them." Hannah quirks an eyebrow. "Won't that wake everyone up?"</p><p>"Only if you don't hit the right target." I grab a pillow and aim at Hope's head. </p><p>"Ow! What the hell was that for, Oshun?"</p><p>"That was a wake-up call."</p><p>Hope checks her hair protectively. "I did not go to all the effort of touching up my edges and protecting my hair. To have it ruined the day before I leave the Villa. All because you thought it was funny to chuck a pillow at me." Hope gives me a stern look. Still doesn't bother me. Out of the corner of my eyes, I see Hannah cover her mouth to stifle a laugh.</p><p>"The hair is fine, Hope. Plus, you're going to re-touch your edges any damn way. Also, you didn't get mad when someone threw a pillow at you last night."  </p><p>Hope rolls her eyes. "Anyway, what's going on?"</p><p>"We need to get up without waking the-" Hannah was cut off by Lottie and Chelsea groaning.</p><p>Lottie sits up. "Argh! Oshun...!"</p><p>"Oww..." Chelsea sits up too. " Why?"</p><p>"Cock a doodle doo hoes!" I had thrown pillows at Chelsea and Lottie.</p><p>"Babe, shhh! We don't want to wake the boys." Hannah scolded.</p><p>"Why? I like it when the boys are awake. Sometimes they make me coffee." Lottie pouted.</p><p>"You're going to have to make your own coffee this morning, babe... because we've got a secret mission," Hannah chirps. She scans the room to see if all the girls are awake. "Are you ready? You have to not scream when I read it out."</p><p>
  <strong> Girls, you are going on a top secret shopping spree to find outfits for tonight's Love Island Prom. You must leave immediately without disturbing the boys. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> #shoptilyoudrop #promnight </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> Prom night?! Oh, this is going to be fun! </em>
</p><p>"Eep!" Chelsea covers her mouth with her hand. </p><p>"We're going dress shopping." Hope smiles. "I can't wait to wear something really fancy."</p><p>"Can we shop for shoes and jewelry as well?" I asked.</p><p>"I hope so!" Chelsea answers. </p><p>"Usually I'm the downer of the group but. " Lottie cracks a smile. "I am so excited right now. A long dress is like my outfit of choice. Old fashioned, I know. But If I could, I'd just wear one all the time."</p><p>"Lowkey, I do kind of imagine you vacuuming in a Morticia Addams style dress," I said.</p><p>"Funny, you said that. I've done it before. Even when there's a time that I would have to put my washing up gloves on."</p><p>"I can see it now..." Hannah says dreamily. "I'm just imagining standing on that lawn with Bobby... I'm going to be wearing a 1920s gown. Bobby will be wearing a classic tux with spats..."</p><p>"I doubt Bobby would dress like that. I just see him in a kilt." I shrug. Lucas rolls over beside you. "What's going on?"</p><p>"Nothing, kitten, we are just chatting."</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"Uh...tampons?"</p><p>".........Alrighty then." After a long awkward pause, Lucas pulls the duvet up over his head. I can hear soft snoring almost immediately. The girls get up as quietly as possible and get started with the day.</p><p>------</p><p>We head over to this lush dress boutique that's a 45-minute drive from the Villa. This place has a vast selection of dress, jewelry, and shoes.</p><p>"Oh my gosh, look at this place!" Hannah starts humming to herself and twirls around the shop in an elegant pirouette. Chelsea watches her, then wanders around the edge of the shop, touching the dresses that catch her eye. "I feel like I live my entire life in yoga pants. I love getting glammed up for a night out, but I don't know what I do with a dress like these. How am I going to choose?"</p><p>I walk over to Chelsea wearing a tiara, a necklace, and bracelets on both wrists. "There are only two options you have when it comes to dress shopping: Dress for the person you want to impress or dress for yourself. Either way, you would look fabulous."</p><p>"Playing with the jewelry, Oshun?" Hannah asked. I look away, flustered. "No... Just trying it on..."</p><p>"I want Noah to think I look majorly hot, but the best way of doing that is to find something that makes me feel amazing." Hope examining a couple of dresses.</p><p>"I'm not sure I even know what kind of thing Henrik would like. It's not exactly the first thing on the conversation list in here, is it?" Chelsea asked.</p><p>"I'd love it if it was."Lottie turns to Hannah. "Hey, babe, nice to meet you. What's your name, what's your type on paper, and what's your favourite type of formal dress?"</p><p>"All of them." Hannah is holding an armful of dresses to try on. Both of them collapse into laughter together.</p><p>"So, I guess these two are fine now?" Hope points to them. I come back over. This time I'm wearing clear heels that look like they were chiseled from a diamond. "Please, they were always going to be fine. They bonded so quickly when we first came into the Villa. And plus that whole glow up was a damn waste. It didn't even lead to nothing."</p><p>"Oshun, those shoes are GORGEOUS!" Chelsea says.</p><p>"I'm thinking about getting them, but I need the perfect dress..."</p><p>"What dress are you going to choose?" Before I answered, Hope, jumps in. "The big question. What do you think Lucas would like?"</p><p>"I'm obviously going to serve everyone, Cinderella teas. Rodgers and Hammerstein version. My absolute favourite play and movie when I was young. I've been wearing bodycon type clothing a lot. Time to switch it up." I grabbed a couple of dresses that fit my vision</p><p>"You guys have to get in here. It's so much fun!" Lottie bursts out of the dressing room wearing a fishnet. Deadliest Catch much? Everyone else grabbed some dresses and went into a changing room. I tried on the dresses and picked the one that sings to me. I burst out of the dressing room and belted. </p><p>
  <em> "...And because these daft and dewey-eyed dopes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Keep building up impossible hopes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Impossible </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Things are happening every day!" </em>
</p><p>I start spinning around, living my Cinderella fantasy. Hannah looks over at me. "Oshun, you look like a princess." Hannah's dress was beautiful on her. It definitely screams 20s glamour. "Putting on the ritz there, eh Han?"</p><p>"You know it. I wish we could wear these every day." Chelsea reluctantly comes out of the dressing room. She dons a pink spaghetti strap satin dress with a split on the side and matching shoes. "Are you guys sure about this? I feel so..." </p><p>Hope comes out of her changing room wearing what looks like to me is a beach coverup. The color is right on her, but I feel the top of the dress is asking for a wardrobe malfunction. Hope she got tape. "Babe, you look incredible. Doesn't she?"</p><p>"Bubbles, you look stunning. Periodt." I reassured. She gives me a tiny hug. "Thanks, babe. Remind me of that when I have to put this on again later."</p><p>Hannah turns away from looking at her reflection. "What, we don't get to wear them all day?"</p><p>"Even though I want to, I don't think we should." Lottie shakes her head.</p><p>"And besides, we don't want to get them dirty, and I want to have my hair done and face beat before wearing it again," I added. Hope nods. "We should take these off before we head back. The surprise will be some much better when the boys see us this evening." Everyone switches back to their regular clothes, have our stuff put in garment bags, and left the boutique.</p><p>-------</p><p>We're back into the Villa, dropping off our dresses in the dressing room then out to the lawn to see what the boys are up to. As we were crossing the garden, we stopped dead in our tracks. All the boys are standing facing away from us in a line. We watch them do the two-step for a moment. </p><p>"What's going on? Lottie asked.</p><p>"This is so strange. What do you think they're doing, P.B.?" Chelsea nudges me.</p><p>"Um, the slow downed version of the electric slide?" I said. Hannah frowns. "Well, whatever he's doing, he better have been practicing hard."</p><p>"You don't think he's got the moves?" Lottie raised a brow at her.</p><p>"For all his good qualities, he's not exactly graceful. Like the other night in bed, things were getting saucy between us. But just as it was getting interesting, I swear he tripped over his own feet."</p><p>"He tripped...in bed?"</p><p>"I didn't even know how he managed it. He was lying down!" As much as I didn't want to hear this story, I could help but facepalm.</p><p>
  <em> Dammit, Bobby! I- </em>
</p><p>My attention went back to the boys, and watch as Bobby tries to pirouette. He wobbles and crashes into Gary. "Sorry, mate."</p><p>Gary grabs Noah to stop himself from falling. "Watch it!" Noah shouted. He and Noah are face-to-face, staring at each other. Hope clears her throat. "Well, this looks exciting...What are you trying to do?"</p><p>"We're practicing our dance moves, babe," Noah says, still dancing with Gary.</p><p>"Can't you tell?" Bobby asked as he attempts another spin and barges Noah.</p><p>"It just looked like you guys were doing the hustle wrong," I said. Noah extends his hand to Hope. "Come dance with me, babe. We all got this secret message about practicing our dance moves for the prom this evening." He pauses. "I guess it's not a secret anymore."</p><p>"Some of us are better dancers than others, though." Gary nods over to Bobby. Bobby stops spinning. "It's taken me ages, and I still haven't got it right."</p><p>"You know, you could have asked one of them for help." Gary points to Lucas and Henrik, who are both just having a hell of a dancing sequence. </p><p>"Show us the moves then," Hope says. Noah takes up a position facing Gary, and they put their arms around each other. "I'm leading this time."</p><p>Noah leads Gary across the lawn, guiding him through the steps. Noah and Gary aren't the best dancers, but you can honestly pay off the practice.</p><p>
  <em> "I'm never gonna dance again </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Guilty feet have got no rhythm </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Though it's easy to pretend </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I know you're not a fool </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Should've known better than to cheat a friend </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And waste the chance that I'd been given </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So I'm never gonna dance again </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The way I danced with you." </em>
</p><p>What? It was the first thing that popped into my head. Sue me.</p><p>"Now, the final spin." Gary steps out for the spin and turns the wrong way, rolling right into Noah's arms.</p><p>"You two make a good couple..." Lottie smirked. "But, you know you're supposed to end with a kiss, right?" Gary and Noah blushed.</p><p>"Hey, I just sang George Micheal. Do what you will with it." I said. </p><p>Gary turns to Noah. "I am feeling pretty close to you right now, Noah. You might want to show a bit more enthusiasm if you want me to put out."</p><p>"What, like this." Noah winks and leans in. They gently press their lips together for a second and then pull away.</p><p>"OMG, amazing!" Lottie cheered. "I didn't think you go for it."</p><p>"We've been dancing together for an hour anyway," Gary says.</p><p>"Now watch all the boy love slash fics roll in," I said, clapping.</p><p>"Wouldn't mind having a go with you, though." Gary turns to Lottie. "We're supposed to be teaching you girls the dance after all."</p><p>Lucas strides up to me. "May I have this dance, Sunflower Queen?"</p><p>"Let's get started then." He pulls me to a spot. "Let me show you the steps." Lucas wraps one arm around my waist and takes my hand with his other arm.</p><p>
  <em> Why does this feel like the ballroom scene from Final Fantasy VIII? </em>
</p><p>I relax and let Lucas guide me as he shows me the moves. "Alright. Step forward, left, back, left, right, feet together, and spin. Got it?"</p><p>"I think so." His body presses gently against mine. The other couples are twirling around us. He guides me with a hand on the small of my back and eases me into the rhythm of movements. "I love being close to you like this..." </p><p>We move in harmony, gliding through the steps. "You're so good at this. Do you ballroom dance often?"</p><p>"Nah, but depending on what play we do, we must take a class on a specific dance style. For example, We did Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights, we had to learn the mambo and such."</p><p>"What all do you know?"</p><p>"Tango, the Cha Cha, Salsa, Samba, Waltz, Fox Trot, Quickstep, and Jive so far."</p><p>"Impressive." Lucas gracefully glides through the next steps. "It's so beautiful when we move together."</p><p>"Is that outside or inside the bedroom?"</p><p>"Both." He winks at me. "I don't think I ever really got how much fun dancing like this can be. I had to learn these as a kid. It was so dull."</p><p>"Aww, should I whip out a violin play a sad tune?" </p><p>"Don't cry for me, England," Lucas says dramatically. We both laugh. "Ready for the big finish?"</p><p>"Bring it." I feel Lucas take my hand and spin me around, then pull me back into his arms. We ran through the dance a few times. We had to listen to Lottie and Gary argue about the steps. "We smashed it."</p><p>"Of course!" </p><p>"Hey guys," Lottie says. "I hope you've all practice enough because there's one more thing we all need to do before we get ready." She proceeds to read a text from her phone.</p><p>
  <strong>Islanders, you will each give a speech tonight about how much your partner means to me. Lottie, Hannah, Chelsea, Hope, and Oshun, please head to the bedroom and write your speeches.</strong>
</p><p>"We got to write speeches?" I said.</p><p>
  <em>Oh boy...</em>
</p><p>"Writing a speech is our chance to put our feelings into words and tell someone how they make us feel," Hannah says. Lottie doesn't look convinced. "How am I supposed to do that? I see Gary, and all I see is this hunky guy who I know would fix my washing machine for me. Is that romantic enough?"</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>"I'll help you. This is totally my thing. Come on, ladies lets go and turn those feelings into words that flower on the page."</p><p>-------</p><p>There's a pile of blank sheets of paper and pens on one of the beds. Hannah grabs them and hands them out to everyone.</p><p>"It's like being back in school," Lottie says.</p><p>"I spent my whole time at school writing love letters to boys I fancied, didn't you?" Hannah says.</p><p>"No, I used to write terrible song lyrics. They were mostly about boys I liked, though." </p><p>"Then, you got this."</p><p>I was on the bed, tapping the pen on my paper and headphones in my ears. There's so much I want to say about how much Lucas means to me. So why can't I write anything down?</p><p>
  <em> "Dream on, dream away </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I think I'm gonna have to stay </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Stay forever </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I adore mi amor." </em>
</p><p>"Hey Oshun, is that what you are putting in your speech?"</p><p>I take out one of my earbuds. "Oh no, just getting some inspiration is all..."</p><p>"That's a good way to get your creative juices flowing."</p><p>"And yet, my paper is blank." I rest my head on the palm of my hand.</p><p>"Try thinking of a line to start your speech that would make Lucas feel special."</p><p>"Like what? 'You are my one and only'?"</p><p>"Yeah, That's perfect! The most important thing about writing something like this is that it really captures what's in your heart."</p><p>"Can you help me too, Han?" Hope says. Hannah bounces off and looks over Hope's shoulder. I'm left back with my thoughts. I take a deep breath and put on my earbud back in my ear. I listened to a couple of songs before I can feel myself writing on the blank paper, but I'm not aware of what I'm writing. </p><p>"I didn't think it would be this difficult," Chelsea says. "I know I like Henrik, but how do I tell him that? It's so much harder to write stuff when it's not for a wall hanging."</p><p>"I remember the first time I saw Noah. Why don't you try something about that?" Hope suggest. Hannah went around the room, checking on everyone. "How is everyone doing so far?"  </p><p>The girls groan collectively. </p><p>"Babe, don't forget to write your speech too." Lottie reminded.</p><p>"I can pretty much quote my favourite romantic books from memory. I'll say a bunch of stuff from one of those."</p><p>"Are you guys done already?" Chelsea sighed.</p><p>"I'm not." Lottie deadpans.</p><p>"Me neither" Hope adds. I didn't say anything because I'm still busy scribbling away.</p><p>"Girls, don't forget to end with something really romantic about how they make you feel," Hannah says, helping out Chelsea.</p><p>
  <em> How to end this... I love you always works. </em>
</p><p>As the girls and I continued to write, Bobby enters the room. </p><p>"What are you doing here? This is private." Lottie scolded.</p><p>"Sorry, I was just hoping one of you could help me. I'm just not good at this stuff?" Hannah looks around the room. Her eyes land on me as I just finished my speech. Or just revising it. "I think Oshun's finished, she could help. I'll be honest, I'm kind of happy you're asking for help. I like to know your speech will live up to how you feel about me."</p><p>
  <em> "It's the right kind of love </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It's the right kind of night </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You're the right kind of..." </em>
</p><p>She taps me on the shoulder. I take off my headphones. "Hey Oshun, you mind helping Bobby with his speech?"</p><p>"Wish I could, but I'm still working on my speech. Sorry, Bobby."</p><p>"OK, no worries. I guess I'll just have to do my best on my own, then." He chews the end of his pen thoughtfully, then walks out the door.</p><p>"Guys, You need to hear this!" Hope shouted excitedly. </p><p>
  <strong> Ladies, you've bought your outfits, practiced your moves and written your speeches. Now, it's time to get dressed up and get ready for the Love Island Prom! </strong>
</p><p>All of us jump up and down in excitement. Good! I didn't want to spend another moment writing. What I've written should be good enough.</p><p>"It's party time!" Hope says as we rushed to the dressing room.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Prom Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Title explains it all.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prom Hairstyle - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/767863805190061519/</p><p>Hope prom hairstyle - https://www.pinterest.co.kr/pin/625507835731305259/</p><p>Hannah's prom hairstyle - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/174303448062960460/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We're all scrambling in the dressing room, getting ready for the prom. My face and makeup, already flawlessly done. Right now, I'm helping Hope with her hair before I put on my gown. Hell must be pretty chilly right now, but she did ask nicely, so I'll bite my tongue and get her together. Lottie is helping Chelsea with her eyeliner. Hannah is spraying the hell out of that glitter body spray, choking me to death.</p><p>"Hannah, chill with the spray. Iyen ti to!" (That's enough)</p><p>"Sorry, hun."</p><p>"It's strange, isn't it babes?" Chelsea says. Lottie finishes her eyeliner, and she looks around the room. "There's only five of us in here now, but it still feels like the room is full."</p><p>"I love how it feels that way. It's like all our friends are still with us on the last bit of the journey." Lottie grabs a bottle and spritzes a cloud of mist in front of her. The whole room is filled with the familiar scent of pineapples. "See. This is like Priya's presence!"</p><p>I lightly tapped on my heart. I will forever miss her until I see her again. Hannah walks over, fiddling with something. "Look what I found." It's a poker chip on the table.</p><p>"That must have been Shannon's."</p><p>Shame she didn't get to stay. I feel like we would be friends.</p><p>"Hmm. I'm going to keep it for luck."</p><p>"I'm still finding Marisol's empty coffee cups everywhere," Hope says. I put the final pin in her bun. "All set."</p><p>"Thanks, Oshun."</p><p>I nod and head over to the corner to put on my dress.</p><p>"I like it that we all share this space, and all our stuff is mixed together," Hannah says.</p><p>"I'm not so sure. I lost a pair of shoes weeks ago, and I only found them the only day under someone else's towel as usual."</p><p>
  <em> Damn, it took you this long? </em>
</p><p>"It feels like we're a family. I could still watch you guys on the telly after I got dumped, but it wasn't the same. And now I'm back it's like I never left."</p><p>
  <em> Except that you did. </em>
</p><p>Hannah furrows her brows. "It would be nicer if the boys were here too."</p><p>"In our dressing room?" Lottie inquired. "It's better they don't. It would spoil the magic." </p><p>Hope nods in agreement. "Yeah, I agree. It's going to be so much more special when we see them for the first time, and they're all dressed up."</p><p>"Not only that, but tonight's also our last night in the Villa. Our last party."</p><p>"Well, then we'd better make sure it's a good one."</p><p>"You're right. Let's get out there and make this the best night ever. " Chelsea says. I appeared behind her, fully dressed. "Turn up!" </p><p>---------</p><p>The garden is decorated with flowers and lights, and there's a big arch in the centre.</p><p>"Isn't this magical? I want to live in a world like this forever." Hannah gasped.</p><p>"This is swanky." I whistled.</p><p>"It really feels like tonight is going to be a special night." Lottie smiled.</p><p>"Babe, you haven't seen the best bit of it yet." Chelsea points down the garden. The boys are standing in a line waiting for us. I'm looking down the line and...well the guys... OK, Gary is wearing ripped jeans... I'll forgive that but won't forgive him wearing work boots out here. Noah is looking right. Bobby looks like he's an extra in a Bruno Mars video, but I don't hate this. Henrik! What the fuck is this? A denim shirt, green pants, and those shoes. I'm mean, he is literally looking like to a hoedown at the Old Town Road. I can't even right now. As for Lucas, he is looking like an exquisite tall drink of water! He is looking all the way right tonight. </p><p>Speaking of which, he steps forward to greet me as I walk down the garden. He doesn't say a word as he approaches me.</p><p>"I know you are probably aren't expecting me to look like this..." I blushed nervously.</p><p>"You look incredible." He looks me over. "I guess we both have blue in mind."</p><p>"Great minds think alike, right?" His hands wrap around my waist as he kisses me passionately. I close my eyes and enjoy the moment. After a while, we all grabbed glasses and begin to mingle.</p><p>"Girls, I'm so nervous about these speeches," Chelsea whispered. "I've never done anything like this before."</p><p>"Babe, just be you. Or imagine Henrik in his undies." I reassured.</p><p>"I don't think it's going to make me less nervous..."</p><p>"Getting her all hot and bothered isn't going to help, Oshun." Lottie shakes her head. </p><p>"My heart is all a flutter, loves. Have you seen that amazing picture where the feather is dissolving into loads of birds?"</p><p>"My friend has a tattoo of that!" Hannah chirp.</p><p>"That's how I feel. My heart might just dissolve into thousands of tiny birds." </p><p>Lottie steps in. "Babes, let me help. Let's try some breathing exercises."</p><p>"Um.. sure."</p><p>While they are busy with that, I'm looking over my speech. I'm not sure if it's good enough or if it's too much. Maybe it's not enough. I really don't know. </p><p>"Babe? Sunshine?" Lucas waved a hand in my face.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"It's speech time, let's take our seats."</p><p>"Alight." Lucas guides me to the tables, and we take our seats as Chelsea and Henrik do their speeches first. Henrik takes his hands in hers and waits for her to start speaking.</p><p>"Henrik...I don't really know how to start telling you how I feel. Which is strange, because I'm not normally lost for words. But that's what you do to me..."</p><p>I have wholly drowned out Chelsea. My mind is still on my speech. I keep reading it over and over again, still uncertain about it. Speeches were just never my thing. I hated doing these in schools, even hate it to this day. But I guess I'm not alone in this<em> . </em></p><p>"Hey, Oshun, what did you think?"</p><p>"What?" I snapped out of my thoughts again.</p><p>"Hannah's speech, What did you think about it?" </p><p>"It..."</p><p>
  <em> Think. Think! </em>
</p><p>"It sounds better than mine."</p><p>"Aw babe, don't say that. I know yours is going to be amazing too." That was a little reassuring. Just a little, though. Bobby unfolds his paper and begins to speak. The beginning of it sounded like a recipe, which was cute. He then abandons it and just and goes off the fly. Overall, his speech was so heartfelt and quirky. We applauded them as they sit down. Lottie and Gary are up next. She shoots a smile and stands under the arch, waiting for Gary to stand opposite her. Lottie's hands shake slightly as she begins to read. Lucas leans over to me. "I think this is the first time I've seen her look nervous." He looks at me. He senses somethings up. "Oshun, are you OK?"</p><p>"I'm OK, just..." I look down at my paper.</p><p>"Worried about your speech?"</p><p>"Kinda." I look up at Lucas. He smiles back at me.</p><p>"It'll be fine, babe. I know I'll love what you wrote." The Islanders cheer as Gary wraps his arms around Lottie and kisses her. I feel my phone vibrate and I pull it out to read it.</p><p>
  <em> We're up. </em>
</p><p>"It's time." We take our places under the arch. </p><p>"Lucas...My one and only. Coming on Love Island has had so much foolery, fuckery, and absolute clownery. I mean, there were some fun moments, but it got overshadowed by unnecessary drama, hypocrisy, and hating ass hoes. The silver lining came in the form of a handsome, romantic yet so adorkable person. And that person is you."</p><p>I look to Lucas, who's giving me a reassuring smile to go on. "I never thought the type of guy I don't go for would be the one that captures my heart. Let alone be my boyfriend. The more I knew you, the more my feelings for you have grown. That time apart from you has shown me that. True, we had our share of obstacles, but we worked through them, and our bond became stronger." I look into Lucas's eyes.</p><p>"I just want to say that I am so happy that I have taken on this adventure with you and am excited about the next adventure once we leave the Villa. I love you." </p><p>Lucas takes my hands and holds them tight. "Babe, I love you too. I don't know why you were so worried about your speech? It was beautiful. It was from the heart, and it was totally you."</p><p>"You really loved it?"</p><p>"Duh. I'm not sure how mine's going live up to it, but here we go." He takes a deep breath. "Oshun... I didn't think I'd be standing up here opposite someone funny, sweet, honest, and who isn't afraid to just be herself. Someone like you. You look incredible every day, and I don't understand how you do it."</p><p>
  <em> Genetics, love. </em>
</p><p>"You've such amazing energy, and you're always keeping things fun. I love how strong and independent you are. You're living your best life. It's strange, but it's true don't know what you've got until it's gone. When you went were away in Casa Amor, I realized that my life was always going to be better if you were in it. My one dumb mistake would have ended any we could have together. But you've given me that chance, and I have not taken it for granted. I don't know what the future holds for us, and honestly, I don't care. It's not about where we live or what we do. It's not even about winning the show for me anymore."</p><p>He flashes me a smile. "I've already won because we're together, and I can't think of a better way to show you how I feel than this." He steps towards me, and we melt into a kiss. The sounds of all the Islanders cheering and clapping fade away.</p><p>"Your speech was awesome."</p><p>"I know. I wrote it for you!" He takes my hand and leads me back to my seat. Hope and Noah are last to go. I didn't pay any attention to them, because all I hear is just bullshit. I just want to party already.</p><p>"Well, that was a good speech." Lottie applauded.</p><p>"Babe, I wasn't even listening," I said. She laughs, "I don't blame you. It's like we get it, you two are a cute couple."</p><p>I thought they were 'the good couple'...of frauds.</p><p>"Noah's speech was short and sweet." Gary says, "Dunno, why I spent so long on mine."</p><p>"Aww Gary. It's not about how long it is." I said.</p><p>"It's about how you use it, right?" Lottie, Lucas, and I start to laugh. "So we've had the speeches. What's next for this prom?"</p><p>"Actually, we haven't had all the speeches yet." Lottie takes out another piece of paper. "I had a little time left after I wrote one more. It's about the girls, and how close we are." she looks to me. "And also, it's a bit about Oshun."</p><p>I am worried and amused at the same time. A speech about me? It's either going to be really good or hella shady.</p><p>"Do you want to hear it?"</p><p>"If it's about me, yes!" </p><p>"Amazing!" She walks back up to the arch, alone. "I wasn't sure if I wanted to do this. It's the kind of thing you have an idea, but then it seems too mushy, and I got really embarrassed even trying to write it down. But I'm already glad I did. All because it' Oshun who has given me the confidence to stand up here and say what I want to say."</p><p>
  <em> This ought to be good. </em>
</p><p>"When I first came into the Villa, I was worried I wouldn't find the right person for me."</p><p>"Hun, you didn't need to worry!" I shouted out. Lottie chuckles and continues, "But what I didn't say was that I was just worried about making friends. The best bit about dating a boy is getting together with your girlfriends to talk about him afterward. I've been lucky enough to find not only a person I want to make future with but also some friends I can't wait to have so many more adventures with. And that's especially true for Oshun."</p><p>
  <em> Alright, here we go. </em>
</p><p>"Oshun, in the beginning, I was so unsure about you. I mean, you look like a complete goddess. I was certain you were going to be snakey."</p><p>
  <em> Figures. </em>
</p><p>"But you turned out to be a jewel."</p><p>
  <em> The clown jewel. </em>
</p><p>"You been my rock in here when things were tough. You are so unbothered, unapologetic, and a hundred percent real. I don't know what I would have done without you."</p><p>"You would have less colourful clothes in your closet," I shouted.</p><p>"Thank you, and thank you to everyone here for making this whole experience so special for me." She walks down the garden and flings her arms around me. "Sorry, was that too much?"</p><p>"Your talking to a stage actress."</p><p>"Meaning?"</p><p>"It was perfect."</p><p>"And so are you."</p><p>"Nah, I'm just me."</p><p>"That's what makes you perfect."</p><p>
  <em> I'm surrounded by melts. </em>
</p><p>From out of nowhere, Kiss by a Rose by Seal starts playing across the garden. I love this song! Lucas holds out his hand. "May I have this dance?"</p><p>"I'd be honoured." I gave a small curtsy.</p><p>"I don't think anyone's said that to me until today."</p><p>"Surely you have asked girls to dance before."</p><p>"In the club, yeah."</p><p>"Of course." I giggled.</p><p>"But that's more like, y'know, the look." Ah yes the look. The go-to move when you aren't that confident to ask someone to dance...or a bang in the coat closet. He winks at you and nods towards the dancefloor. I smile and raising my eyebrows slightly. Lucas takes my hand and leads me to where everyone else is in position. Lucas leans into me and begins to move his feet. "Do you remember the steps?"</p><p>"I do, but..."</p><p>"You want to add some flair to it?"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"Try and keep up."</p><p>"You know I can." Lucas starts to guide me, moving his feet in time with the music. We sway in perfect harmony, gliding across the dancefloor with my dress, twirling in the breeze.</p><p>"This is incredible." Not to be a bit cliche, but this feels like a fairy tale moment, as We move around in complex yet fluid motions. "I love how in sync we are when we dance." We finish the steps just as the music fades out, leaving Lucas and me standing face to face in the evening light. I lean in, and Lucas wraps one arm around my back, pulling me closer. Our lips touch, and...the moment is interrupted with Forever by Chris Brown playing.</p><p>"Aw yeah. The formal dance is done, and now it's time to get down.!" Bobby pumps his fist in the air.</p><p>"I have not heard this since year 12," I said.</p><p>Noah wraps his arms around Hope. "Come on, babe. It's time for a proper dance." Noah awkwardly shuffles his feet as Hope sways her hips. They try to find the right rhythm.</p><p>
  <em> Geez, Noah even dances like a robot. </em>
</p><p>"Mate, I know you're a librarian and all, but surely you've got better moves than that." Gary shakes his head.</p><p>"Gary, you dance just as bad." I had to give him the side-eye.</p><p>Finally, they find a groove together, and all the Islander gather around them. Lucas and I hang back, dancing on our own.</p><p>"Isn't this incredible?" Lucas says, pulling me close. "We're all here, dancing together, and finally, there's no drama."</p><p>"I know, right. And it only took 20 plus days to get here."</p><p>"I'll be honest, I kind of miss it."</p><p>"Should we make some drama happen?" We both smiled mischievously.</p><p>"That's what I love about you. You're always going to keep me on my toes."</p><p>"Oh, for sure. Oh, pardon me a sec." I twirled and remove the long puffy tulle skirt in one motion and revealed well a shorter puffy tulle skirt. I know that it isn't exciting, but hey, everyone can see my bomb shoes. Lucas throws me a curious look. "What? Cinderella ready to show legs now. Besides..." Finesse by Bruno Mars and Cardi B. plays. "The dance floor is calling!"</p><p>Lucas and I move to the centre and just show off ultimately. There were some swing moves and tricks incorporate in our dance, wowing the others.</p><p>"How are you guys doing that?" Hope asks.</p><p>"You guys would kill in the ballroom scene!" Chelsea says.</p><p>"They do have the chemistry to do it," Lottie adds.</p><p>"Oh go on, you guys!" I said, being lifted in the air. But I didn't notice one of my shoes fell off.</p><p>"We're just having fun." Lucas grinned as he lowered me to the ground. He grabs my heel and presents it to me. "May I?"</p><p>I lifted my foot up and slipped it in my heel while Lucas held it steady. "Perfect fit."</p><p>Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado and Timbaland plays. Gary and Lottie move into the centre of the dancefloor. Lottie pushes Gary to the floor with one finger and stands astride him.</p><p>"Wow, Lottie." Hope applaud.</p><p>"I've never seen someone make that move in real life," Hannah says.</p><p>Gary pops back up and takes Lottie's hand. She pirouettes gracefully underneath him.</p><p>"OK Gary, I'll take back what I moments ago," I said, clearly impressed.</p><p>"I didn't know you guys could move like that," Hope says.</p><p>"Neither did I, to be honest." Gary dips Lottie and slowly brings her back up. She smiled, "I've been trying to get Gary to practice his rhythm. I had to teach him a thing or two, but it's paid off. And not just on the floor." She shoots a wink. "You know what I'm talking about."</p><p>"So, you made an adjustment to the helicopter?" I asked nonchalantly.</p><p>"I- No comment." Lottie blushes slightly.</p><p>"Great to hear that your putting in the work, Gary." Henrik nudges him lightly on his ribs.</p><p>"Oh, he's just not putting it." </p><p>"That's what she..." Bobby is cut off by Lottie, glaring at him. There's an awkward silence. "Woah. Time to make the party happen. Last one in the pool is a tuna melt." Before anyone can stop him, he sprints towards the pool and jumps in, still fully dressed. Cue I Gotta Feeling by The Black Eyed Peas.</p><p>"Oh my days, what?" Hope stares at Bobby, confused. Lottie shrugs her shoulders. "It is tradition. Also, what's the point of wearing the best waterproof makeup of all time if I don't ever test it out?" She kicks off her heels and dives into the pool. Nope holds hands and jumps in after her. There's a loud splash and spray splashes on the lawn.</p><p>Lottie calls out to the rest of us. "Are you guys coming or what?"</p><p>Lucas looks at me. "I'm up for it. You coming?"</p><p>Without a word, I take my shoes off, then race to the edge of the pool. There's a splash as Hannah jump in just before you.</p><p>"Swanton Bomb!" I yelled before flipping into the pool. If you are wondering what a Swanton Bomb is, it's like doing a front layout and a swan dive at the same time. If you still can't visualize it, look up Jeff Hardy on YouTube.</p><p>Water's cold, but only for a second. My head breaks the surface, and I blink the water from my eyes. I look around for Lucas, but he disappeared.</p><p>
  <em> Where did he- </em>
</p><p>My thought was interrupted when Lucas pops from under me. I'm now sitting on his shoulders. "Didn't see that coming, did you?" I just grin at him. All of us are laughing and splashing each other.</p><p>"Guys, guys, check it out!" Hope gathering everyone's attention. "We made it! We had our summer of love!"</p><p>"And the adventure has only begun!" Hannah adds. </p><p>Well, look at that! Everyone's jolly, in love, and having a great time. Tonight turned out so beautiful...Or so we thought...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. And then there were four...couples that is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just when they think the night is over, something else happens.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Night outfit - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/388154061619506571/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After having ourselves a prom pool party, we all head inside to dry off. After showering off all that chlorine, I head off to the dressing room where I'm hit with a gust of hot air. These girls run these dryers on full blast and are so loud that you can hear what anyone is saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Hannah and Lottie are trying to chat with each other, but the dryers are drowning them out. "What did you say?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said, what did you say?" Lottie shouted. Hope rolls her eyes at the two. She grabs a hairdryer from Hannah's hands and turns it off. "It's much easier to talk if you're not all shouting over each other."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As I was saying, I can't believe we all just jumped in the pool like that," Hannah says. "I've never done anything like that before. It was like something out of a firm."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It really was.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lottie looks at her, mid brush. "Babes, you need to get out more. Have you ever went skinny dipping when you were a teenager?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have. Good times.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Isn't that, like, the exact opposite of what we just did?" Hope asked. Before Lottie answered, Chelsea skips into the room. "Girls, does anyone have a hairbrush I could borrow?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lottie eyes her head to toe. "Um...what are you wearing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My prom dress was soaked. I'm not putting that back on. I figured the party was over, so I might as well get comfy in my PJs." Lottie switches off her hairdryer, and there's quiet in the room. We're all avoiding eye contact with each other. "What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The prom might be over, but I don't think we're going to bed just yet." Hope shakes her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Think about it. How many couples are left?" Lottie asked Chelsea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's me and Henrik, You and Gary, P.B. and Lucas, Hannah and Bobby. Oh, and Hope and Noah. So...five couples."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And how many make it to the final?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Four, right?" Then the realization hits her. "Oh...one couple is going home tonight, aren't they?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you didn't see it coming?" Hope asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We were all having fun tonight. Anyone could possibly forget." I said. Chelsea just nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah sighs, "I know what you mean. It felt like this was going to last forever. But that's why it was so special. It was our last night all together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope's phone beeps. "No prizes for guessing what this is going to be."</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Islanders, it's time to find out which couples have made it to tomorrow's Love Island final! Please gather around the firepit.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>#inittowinit #fivebecomesfour</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit is getting real.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know what the worst bit about this is?" Chelsea says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Lottie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've got to get changed again!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas is waiting for me outside the Villa. Soon as I approach, he wraps his arm around my waist. "How is it that overalls are suddenly sexy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because me, duh!" I playfully nudge him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's been such a big day, I don't know if I'm ready for this. I keep thinking about how we're so close to the final."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No worries, we'll be in the final. I have faith in us. And even if we don't, We stay winning." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My exact feelings. I didn't want to say it in case you weren't feeling it, but...We're going to smash it." He squeezes my hands as I walk towards the fire pit. All the other couples are lined up when we arrive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey guys. How are you feeling?" Hannah greeted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nervous, to be honest," Lucas admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe we've all got this far, and now we have to lose someone on the last day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My nan always told me that it doesn't matter which team wins, as long as it's not Millwall," Gary says. "I know she'd love to see me up there in the final, but I know she'll be happier that I've found the perfect girl..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your nan sounds like such a good person," Hope says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She is. Unless you're a Millwall fan." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A phone beeps. "I got a text," Chelsea announced.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Islanders, the public have been voting for the couples they would like to see in the Love Island final. It's now time to reveal the results. In no particular order, the first couple who will be in tomorrow's final is...</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>The text tone echoes around the fire pit. Lottie hurriedly pulls out her phone. "Hope and Noah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nope turn to each other. Hope is beaming. "Babe, we made it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm speechless." Noah leans in and kisses her. They sit down on the bench as the other Islanders applaud. I rolled my eyes, waiting for the applause to die down.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In no particular order? My ass!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be too enthusiastic," Lucas whispers in my ear. "The viewers think they deserve to get to the final."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah? Well, people in hell think they deserve to have ice water."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Touchy, aren't we?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah's phone beeps, and she immediately pulls it out. "The next couple who have made it to tomorrow's final is..." There's silence as everyone waits for the next message. Hope's phone beeps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chelsea and Henrik."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chelsea's jaw drops. "Are you serious? We made the final? Wow! I've never won anything since I did sports day in primary school. But that was a prize for trying. My egg fell off the spoon halfway down the track, and it smashed, and I cried."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe all you needed was a great partner to help you," Henrik says. "We would have been amazing at the three-legged race."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henrik wraps his arms around Chelsea in a hug, and they sit down next to Nope. Lucas leans back over to me. "How do you feel about that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm happy for them, but I'm more worried about us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. It's hard to feel good for our friends when we're still not safe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's still time for us..."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hopefully.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Another text rings out and around the fire pit. Noah checks his phone. "The next couple to make it to tomorrow's final is..."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please be us! Please be us! Please be us!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chelsea pulls out her phone. "Oshun and Lucas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas turns to me. "Babe..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"YES!!! THANK FUCK!" I pull Lucas in for a kiss. As our lips meet, the emotion crashes over me like a wave. He pulls away and looks into my eyes. "Feels like a moment that should come with fireworks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And an orchestra."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas puts his arm around me, and we sit down. Two couples are still standing in front of me, and one of them is about to get dumped. Lucas's phone beeps.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Noah and Hope, Chelsea and Henrik, and Oshun and Lucas- the public has voted to send you to tomorrow's final. Now, it's your turn to decide. In your couples, please vote for either Lottie and Gary or Hannah and Bobby. The couple who receives the most votes will join you tomorrow as Love Island finalists. The couple with the fewest votes will be dumped from the Island immediately.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you serious?" Chelsea says. I look up at Lottie and Hannah, and they look at each other. They have their little friend fest and hold onto each other for a moment, then stand in front of us, holding hands. Gary and Bobby look at each other and just shrug. This decision is definitely gonna be harder to make.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shall we?" Lucas takes my hand and leads me over to the daybeds. He sighs heavily as he sits down. "This is big, isn't it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My emotions are all over the place. It's kind of hard to process everything. We're through to the final, but we have to decide who's coming with us. And that means someone has to leave tonight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a lot to take in. Let's just get through this bit now and figure out how we feel later."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, how are we going to make this decision?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's talk it through. Who do you feel should be in the final."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK, well...I feel Gary and Lottie deserve it to me. Hannah had two tries at coming in the Villa, and she's not in a strong couple. But we can all see Lottie and Gary are so good together. Plus, Lottie's more fun. That really all I think. What about you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm still undecided. Lottie has had some kind of growth here and written a speech about me. But I feel like she is a massive flip-flopper. As far as her and Gary as a couple? I still don't see it working in the long run. Hannah, I like her before she changed. Her ideas of love aren't too far fetched, and I love that that part of her remained the same, but..." I sighed heavily. "Can I just vote for both of these hoes to go? Put us all out our misery."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hear voices and look up to see Lottie and Hannah still standing and chatting at the firepit. Henrik, Chelsea, and Nope are walking back to join them.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Looks like they've voted already.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"We better get on with it. I've said what I think. You should make the final call."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright." I pull out my phone and start to text in my choice. Lucas watches over my shoulder. Once I typed in the names, I hit send. "Now, we face them." We walk back over to the fire pit. I hear Chelsea and Lottie talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All good, babes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not exactly, but what can you do?" Lottie says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's actually been really nice to have a few minutes alone with Lottie. We've said what we needed to say to each other." Hannah says, squeezing Lottie's shoulder lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas looks over at Gary and Bobby. "And what about you, guys?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just waiting on the results, really." Gary shrugs. "I'll be gutted if I go, but we all knew it had to happen. There's no shame in not making it if you get this far."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The safe couples stand around the firepit, facing Lottie and Hannah. I feel my phone vibrate. "It's time, guys." I pull it out and begin to read.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Islanders, the votes have been counted. The final couple joining you in tomorrow's final is...</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence for a moment. Then Chelsea pulls out her phone. "Lottie and Gary."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh..." Lottie hugs Gary shakily, then waves her hand in front of her eyes. She's blinking back tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Babes, you made it!" Hannah is holding back tears in her eyes as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I...I don't know if I'm happy for us, or sad for you guys."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe this is happening again..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I went over and throw my arms around Hannah. "Sucks you couldn't stay longer..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I'll miss you too, Oshun." Hannah returns my hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Until you see me again tomorrow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She pulls out her phone as soon as it beeps. "For the last time, then...Guys! I got a text!"</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Hannah and Bobby, your car is waiting. Please get ready to leave the Villa.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's our cue better go pack my bags." Hannah walks towards the bedroom, then turns to look at me. "Oshun, will you help me pack?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've got a couple of things to say."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here, I come." I catch up with her as she walks inside the Villa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah has started throwing things in her suitcase when you walk into the room. Her eyes are red, and her makeup is smudged. Thank goodness I brought a box of tissues with me. I hand them over to Hannah, who accepts graciously. "I really, really appreciate you coming with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Why did you ask me to help you pack?" I asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dabs her eyes then looks at me. "I just wanted to be with a friend right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I raised an eyebrow. "I thought Lottie is your friend?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"True, but I can have more than one friend, you know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I never really thought you considered me a friend. Especially..." I started to remember the whole breakfastgate situation and how she was really into Gary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You never gave me shit about my fantasies of love and literature. And I saw what you said to Gary in the beginning about my passions. I thought that was so cool of you. Sure the girls viewed you as trouble, but I know you are friendly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait. The girls thought I was trouble? Before or after Priya came in?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Both." She stops packing for minute and dabs away smudges of mascara. " I'll be fine. It just hit me all at once. Being dumped the second time is not exactly easy to hear that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But hey, you're leaving with someone. That's more than you had when you came into the Villa with this bad bitch attitude."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Looking back now, it wasn't my proudest moment. I just thought, what would it be like if I was like that. I always get so timid around guys and get treated like a little girl. Once I got this makeover for my 22nd birthday party, everyone began to see me as a woman. I loved the attention I was getting from the guys. And I guess it all went to my head..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. A makeover does tend to make you feel yourself. And it was kind of funny seeing Lottie sweat when you came back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hate to admit, but it was." We both giggled for a minute. Hannah sighs and suddenly wraps her arms around me in a hug. I look on in surprise. "Ugh. Sorry, I'm such a mess. I just want to say...your energy has meant so much to me in the Villa. I don't think I would have had such a good time if it wasn't for you. Thank you. I really mean that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leans back from the hug and looks into my eyes. I do wonder what could have been if Hannah did stay instead of Marisol. Maybe we would have been friends, perhaps she and Lottie would really have a bigger fight than Lottie had with Priya. Maybe Gary would have a tougher time to choose between them. But who can really say? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pull her into the hug again, and I feel her sigh and rest her chin on my shoulder. "Thanks, Oshun. I needed that. I think I'm ready to face the world again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey babe, are you ready yet?!" Bobby shouts from downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK, I need to hurry up. I'll see you outside in a bit." She turns away and hurriedly throws more clothes into her suitcase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We all gathered in the doorway. Bobby stands next to his suitcase and mimes looking at his watch. "I'm glad this isn't a hotel. We'd be paying for late check out by now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah comes down, hurrying in from the bedroom, pulling her suitcase behind her. "It takes me longer than you. You know that." She smiles slyly. "And I don't just mean the bedroom."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I oop-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you even have to pack? Ten pairs of boxers and that same shirt you always wear? I'm not surprised it only took you five minutes. And I bet none of it's folded either."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gary shakes his head. "Mate, you haven't even left the Villa yet, and you're already in trouble."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, guys. I'm just venting because I'm sad to be leaving. I'm not going to do a big speech or anything. I've already said what I need to Lottie and to Oshun." She gives me a nod. "So I'm just going to say that it's been amazing getting to know all of you. Now that I'm leaving again, I feel like I've finally got what I came here for. Thank you, and good luck or break a leg for Oshun's sake. You all made it to the Love Island final, and you should be proud."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are such a sweetheart." Lottie hugs Hannah once more. Hannah looks over at Bobby. "OK I'm ready to go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But let me just say one thing first..." Everyone turns to Bobby. His face brightens into a grin. "If you thought I'd go down without a properly epic farewell speech, then you haven't been paying attention."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, boy!" Hope says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See, that's where your wrong, Hope. I was a boy when I came into the Villa. The impression and talking about sucking some toes."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't remind us.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Which, for all the single ladies watching this right now, was totally a joke, just FYI."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Keep telling yourself that, babycakes," Lottie says jokingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyway, what was I saying? Oh, right. I'm not a boy, but not yet a man... man."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A man-man?" Hope quirks a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I needed an extra syllable, alright? Now, if you let the poor man-man finish his speech-speech, that would be great."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, stop interrupting!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Coming in here changed me. And yeah, sure at the end of the day, I didn't find love. But that was all part of the lesson. Maybe I'm not ready for a relationship. Maybe I still have things to work through for myself. And I think I've grown as a person just for realizing that."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good for him to own up to that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, I was Judge Bobby and co-king of the pillow fort! Even if it had a weird love shack in it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sex dungeon!" I corrected him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right." Bobby smiles again, but his eyes glisten. He pauses, wiping a finger beneath each one. His voice also breaks, "So, this is it then, ey?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lottie runs over and throws her arms around him as he struggles to hold back from crying. He squeezes Lottie and kisses her on the forehead. Seeing him like this really hurts me. Most times I've seen him, he always had a smile on his face. His smile would make anyone around him smile. Too bad, he had rotten luck on this show, but he acknowledges that he didn't. I believe in him. I mean, he has fans, and they are deep out here. You can say he's the Beyonce of Love Island.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm OK. Promise. It's just... harder than I thought."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's what she said," Gary says somberly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My man." They bump fists. The others move in to hug him. Eventually, he comes to me. "You'll find love. No doubt about it. You just need the right person."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Well. Between you and me, I thought I found her..." He averts his eyes from me. "But what's done is done."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He doesn't mean...Me? Does he? Dammit, Bobby...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, I hadn't seen him shown any interest in me. But then again, all the girls weren't interested in him, and he hasn't shown interest with anyone...Still, how didn't I...? Of course, watching it all back, his beach hut confessionals revealed a lot. I kind of wish he told me sooner. Would it have made a difference? Probably not. Bobby's like a younger brother to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She'll be out there somewhere riding on a giant toe, or like jumping out of a stack of profiteroles."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whether she's a Poppy, Josie, Anna, Izzy, Kat, or whoever, she's bound to be a catch." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shoots me a sad smile as I pull him in for a hug. He whispers in my ear. "Just... do something for me, Oshun, OK?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Win."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before I could say anything, he steps away from me with a knowing smile and grips the handle of his suitcase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See you on the other side." Bobby and Hannah join hands in the doorway. They walk out of the door and down the driveway. The door closes with a bang, and there's silence. That is until Chelsea speaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guys..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" Noah answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're in the Love Island final!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of us finalist made our way to the kitchen for tea and chat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think the final is going to be amazing," Henrik says as Chelsea passes him a mug. "There's going to be, like, a huge party and all our friends and family will be there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope all the people we've met in the Villa will be there," Chelsea says. Lottie rolls her eyes. "Yeah, I can't wait to see Rocco again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I get to see Priya again!" I cheered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't mind seeing Blake again. She was cool." Noah says. Hope and I frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me?" Hope crossed her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't speak that name around here!" I started cracking my knuckles. Noah's eyes widen, worriedly. "I'm just kidding!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was really terrible." Hope still glaring at Noah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Noah, iyẹn ko ọrọ ẹrin. </span>
  <span>You almost caught this fade," I said warningly. (That's no laughing matter)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm kidding. Sorry. We probably wouldn't see her again." Noah kisses Hope on her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>You better pray we don't.</em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope starts to yawn. "You know what, guys? It's been a long day. I think I'm going to head to bed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe we should all head to bed," Lucas says. "I know we all need to look our best tomorrow. It's our last night in the Villa..." He looks at me. "If you get what I mean..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I do, Mr. Subtlety." I finish my tea and run upstairs with Lucas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I slide in under the duvet next to Lucas, and he kisses me gently on the nose. "Babe, we made it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hear the rustling of bedsheets. The others must have made their way upstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds like we're not the only ones to be happy about getting to the final."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kisses me again. "What do you think? Should we...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks at me, I had already stripped out of my clothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Someone's eager." He slowly strips out of his clothes and moves closer to me. "How do you want me, babe? I'm ready to make you feel good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's what I like to hear!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lucas...use your mouth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you'd never ask." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas leaned down and started to plant kisses along my neck, which caused me to let out quiet little moans, which spurred him on with his actions. He kissed his way to my breasts, my abdomen, my hips. I gasped out loudly but quickly bit my lip. The anticipation is killing me. Lucas eventually slides down between my legs. Just as I start to moan, Lucas pauses and looks up at me with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look so beautiful from this angle. I could look at you all night. But we have things to do, haven't we?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>First, he teases me by kissing and licking one inner thigh. Then the other, before finally giving my slit a long lick from bottom to top and flicks his tongue against me, making my breathing heavier. I thrashed wildly against him as he lapped my body into release. I felt him position his head onto my lower lips and rub it against me. I gasped in surprise, and at the sensation, He spread my legs wider and grabbed my hand to seize his shaft. I shuddered in delight at the touch. He kissed my lips once more as I guided him inside. I wrapped my legs around his waist for better contact between us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I latched onto his back as he started to drive into me more forcefully, sending me into ecstasy. I could feel the pressure build in my body. Couldn't tell if I could feel him grow in size inside me, or I'm just tightening around him. Whatever the case, he wasn't going to last much longer, and neither was I. Our bodies moved in unison. Allowing us to feel as if we were indeed one with immense amounts of pleasure. The kind I wished would stay for a lifetime. All that ended as we both reach our peak, muting our sounds with a deep kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolls off, pulling me close so that I'm resting my head on his chest. "Whoa. I'm glad you enjoyed that as much as I did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smiled at him. "We'll enjoy it, even more, when we're finally alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We drift off with the thoughts of tomorrow's final in our heads.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Last Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Today is the final and everyone has the feels</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day Outfit-https://wanelo.co/p/59937101/women-s-ripped-high-waisted-jeans-shorts-a13572</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I opened up my eyes and greeted the sun. I sat up quickly and look around the room. For a moment, I didn't know where I was, but then it dawned on me.</p><p>
  <em> I'm in the Love Island final! We made it! </em>
</p><p>Today is the day. The day I can finally go home with a boyfriend and possibly win that money. It has been thirty days of stress and shenanigans. I'll always cherish some fun time that I did have but, I am ready to be done with this shit. Lucas sits up beside you and rubs his eyes sleepily.</p><p>"Sunshine, what are you doing up so early?"</p><p>"Babe. Today is the final."</p><p>Lucas's face widens as he remembers. "Damn, I can't believe my brain took so long to get going. We're in the final!"</p><p>"It's wild, right?"</p><p>"Not as much as last night."</p><p>"Last night..." My mind drifts as I replay the events in my head. Hannah and Bobby were dumped. Hannah also saw me as a friend, and Bobby was crushing on me the whole time. To be fair, who wouldn't be crushing on me? If I wanted to, I would have had every boy wrapped around my finger. Glad I didn't though, one, I found love and two, that power would have been abused.</p><p>"Sunshine? Oshun! Hello!" Lucas waves his hand in front of my face to bring me back to the room. I instinctively answer, "Is it me you're looking for?"</p><p>He smiles and shakes his head. "What were you thinking about?"</p><p>"Just yesterday. It was so much fun, except for the dumping, of course."</p><p>"I know the feeling." He pulls me in for a cuddle. "I'm so happy to be here with you. I think we have a chance of winning."</p><p>"You know so?"</p><p>"I know so. Noah and Hope may be 'the good couple, but, you and I are the strong couple."</p><p>"Fucking right, babe." We high five each other.</p><p>"You know I just realized we don't even know what the final is going to be like."</p><p>"They'll announce the public vote, and then whichever couple wins will have to make the ultimate choice: love or money. And then the afterparty."</p><p>I hear a loud yawn from the next bed, and then Chelsea pushes herself up one arm. "Oh my gosh, you guys. I'm so glad you're awake. Its finals day, and I need someone to celebrate with." She stretches, then bounces up and down the bed. "Come oonnn, Henrik. Wake up!"</p><p>"Huh? What's happening?" Henrik rolls over and rubs his eyes. He stares around the room. Chelsea laughs and then puts an arm around him. "Babe, are you OK?"</p><p>"I had this dream I'd been climbing all day, working on this really tough ascent no one had done before. I was finally on the last move, and just as I was about to pull myself over the clifftop...And I was naked. I felt so exposed." Chelsea strokes his head.</p><p>"Um...Forgive me for this but, that's kinda hot."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Yeah, what?" Lucas raises an eyebrow at me.</p><p>"I mean..." I rub my neck awkwardly.</p><p>"Thanks for the compliment, but I don't think this was that kind of dream. I'm sure it's just my brain trying to figure out how to process everything from last night. I can't believe we're in the final!"</p><p>I hear a rustle from across the room. Hope sits up in her bed. "Did someone say final? As in, the final day in the Villa?"</p><p>
  <em> Excellent, Hope! Here's a gold star for stating the obvious. </em>
</p><p>"There's so much to think about, I don't even know what I'm looking forward to most."</p><p>"I know I'm looking forward to not sharing a bedroom," I said.</p><p>"My vibes exactly. If you thought me and Noah were loud sometimes in here..."</p><p>Noah sits up slowly and rubs his eyes. Hope turns around and rubs Noah's head affectionately. "Morning, babe. I was just talking about you. We got together on the first day and made it all the way to the final. Of course, there was Casa Amor. Nothings gonna stop us now, right?"</p><p>
  <em> Wrong. </em>
</p><p>Before Noah could say anything, Lottie pokes out from under the covers. She shakes her head, then runs her hands through her hair. "Oh my gosh, what time is it? I feel like we only just got to sleep."</p><p>Chelsea winks at me then turns to face Lottie. "You had a good night, then, hun?"</p><p>"You know me, babe. I'm not going to miss an opportunity to sink my teeth into this one." </p><p>Gary pulls the covers off himself and sits up. "I know I talk a lot about machines, but Lottie seems to think I am one."</p><p>
  <em> Well damn. </em>
</p><p>Lottie raises an eyebrow at him "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't hear you complaining last night."</p><p>"Babe, last night was amazing. I just think I need some breakfast or something. I need to refuel."</p><p>"Have a sugar cookie and a Redbull. Then you're good to go." I said. Gary looks at me then at Lucas. "Mate, how do you do it?"</p><p>"I'm not one to give a live demonstration, but..." He bites his lip at me.</p><p>"I didn't mean that!"</p><p>"You know, breakfast sounds like a great idea." Chelsea cuts in. "How about I make some?"</p><p>There's silence for a second. Henrik's face had a look of concern. "Do you...um..."</p><p>"Babe, what are you saying? My breakfasts are incredible."</p><p>"I just get the feeling that your breakfasts are mainly orange juice and prosecco, which I'm not knocking, by the way..."</p><p>"Oh It'll be fine. Plus, Oshun is going to help me."</p><p>"Wait, what?" I turn to look at her.</p><p>"Aren't you?"</p><p>"How is it that I'm always the sacrificial lamb?"</p><p>"What? I just thought that this would be a good time for us to have a girl chat. Please?"</p><p>"Alright, fine."</p><p>"Yay! Come on, let's get started!" She skips out of the room. I shrug and follow her.</p><p>-----</p><p>Chelsea starts rummaging through cupboards, looking for ingredients while I made coffee.</p><p>"Babe, this is so exciting!" Chelsea says.</p><p>"Yeah, at least I won't be too distracted while cooking."</p><p>"You mean kitchen bits?"</p><p>"Kinda. The other day, Lucas and I burnt a toastie because we were busy making out."</p><p>Chelsea giggles. "You two are just cute together. But don't worry, I'm here to help. Don't you just love getting up and cooking a meal?"</p><p>"Yeah. Of course, I do. I mean, the prawns and garlic cream sauce was my idea."</p><p>"Ah! That dinner was so delicious! I always wanted to be with someone who loved cooking. And I mean actual cooking, not just eating twigs or whatever it is Henrik's into."</p><p>"Henrik can actually cook. He did the day of the baby challenge. Too bad, I was too busy arguing with Lucas. Maybe if we had eaten that morning, we would have been a little less irritable."</p><p>"Sometimes, it feels good to start the day right with a good breakfast. And what's more special than today?" She turns and smiles at me, then goes back to rummaging the cupboards. "I know you want croissants, but lets something that would really wow the others. Have you any idea what to use?"</p><p>"Hmm, let's make use of the berries and kiwi and the pre-made pastry."</p><p>"OMG, we could make those little fruit tarts you see in posh cake shops. I live for your ambition."</p><p>"Well, you know..." I flip my hair. "Alright, Bubbles, you make the filling, and I'll slice up the fruit and make the glaze."</p><p>"OK." She passes me a knife then takes out the milk, eggs, vanilla, sugar corn starch, and butter. We cooked in silence for a while until Chelsea starts speaking. "You never get the weather to cook outside this early back home. I'm going to miss being here."</p><p>
  <em> Tch, I'm not. </em>
</p><p>"Hey P.B., Can I ask you something?"</p><p>"Yeah. What's up?"</p><p>"Do you think you and Lucas are going to work out?" I shoot Chelsea a glare, and she puts her hands up. "I know you're like official now, but what if it's different on the outside?"</p><p>"Of course we are. Where is this coming from?" </p><p>"Uh. OK, actually, it isn't about you guys. It's me and Henrik I'm worried about."</p><p>"You're worried? Why? I thought you two got on." </p><p>"I like him and want to be with him now when we're in here..."</p><p>"But...?"</p><p>"I've fallen in love on holiday before, and sometimes when you get home, everything seems so different."</p><p>"Babe, trust your feelings. Things might feel different when we're back home, but that's something you deal with then. If you like him now, be with him now. Let yourself enjoy the moment. I think it's normal to have doubts. We're all a bit on edge because of the final. And that's why we should have a great day today."</p><p>"Babes, you're so wise sometimes. I'm glad we've had this chat." She thinks for a moment. "Why don't you get yourself a dress. I can finish off the fruit tarts."</p><p>"Now, babe, are you sure?"</p><p>"Of course, hun."</p><p>"OK, well, make sure you evenly coat the tarts with the raspberry glaze."</p><p>--------</p><p>I come back down to the kitchen to see everyone assembled. The smell of fruit in the air reminds me of Priya's sprays. Ugh! I miss her! If she isn't at the afterparty, there's going to be a problem.</p><p>"Here, she is," Gary announced. "What have you two made us? It smells amazing."</p><p>"Fruit tarts." Gary looks at us strangely. "Fruit...tarts?"</p><p>"Yes fruit tarts. They just simply remind me of the cake shops in Paris..."</p><p>"For breakfast?"</p><p>"Yeah. Is that a problem?" I cross my arms, glaring at Gary.</p><p>"N-no, it's just..." Words are hardly out of Gary's mouth when Chelsea walks over, bearing plates piled high with tarts. "I hope you guys are hungry!"</p><p>She sets down plates of fruit tarts in front of everyone. "Lovingly made by Oshun and me on our last day in the Villa."</p><p>"Well, I'm impressed. You didn't have to do all that for us." Lottie says.</p><p>"You all deserve it," I said with a smile.</p><p>"We do?" Hope says reluctantly. </p><p>"Of course." I slowly turn my head towards Hope. "You believe me, don't you?" I see the fear on Hope's face. It's just so fun to mess with her. What? I've shown mercy towards her. Besides, this is the last chance I get to do that.</p><p>"I just thought..." Chelsea says, "When are we going to get to do this again?"</p><p>"Babe, it's not the end. Don't think like that." Hope reassures. "Why don't we all agree now that we're going to get together for brunch soon. We could set up a group chat. Love Island Finalists Brunch Dates."</p><p>"And then the fruit tarts emoji, to commemorate this," Lottie adds.</p><p>"Does it have to be just finalists? Why not everyone that we've met?" Noah asked.</p><p>"Well, not everyone..." I mumbled. You guys know who I'm talking about.</p><p>"So when is good for you guys?" Hope asked.</p><p>"Next year. I have so much shit to do when I get home." I said. Hope gives me a stank look. "I guess you're not in a rush to see us all again."</p><p>"No, I'm not. I've seen you all for 30 days. 30 fucking days. I need 30 days to cleanse my eyes. Hell, I may need to go to therapy after all this trauma."</p><p>"Or we could call it an anniversary brunch," Lucas says.</p><p>"I'm with Oshun on this. Meeting up with you all isn't on the top of my list of things to do once we leave."</p><p>"Babe, what?" Lottie pouts.</p><p>"No, I get it." Noah says, "I'm so excited to see my family again. Especially my brother."</p><p>
  <em> You and me both. </em>
</p><p>"Aw, you're such a sweetheart. We're going to make sure that's the first thing we do." Hope hugs him. "Then, after that, I'm hit the salon. These braids are coming out. I've been extra careful, but there's so much I can touch up. my scalp hurts."</p><p>"You should have said something earlier. I have products that help." I said</p><p>"That's alright. I cannot wait to have treatment."</p><p>"I'll come to keep you, company babe," Noah says.</p><p>"It takes four hours."</p><p>"Maybe I'll pick you up after, then..."</p><p>"What are you looking forward to when we leave, Sunshine?" Lucas asked.</p><p>"I have got to see my family. And my castmates once I do go back to work. But what I'm looking forward to most is some alone time with you..." I wink at him.</p><p>"I was hoping you would say that."</p><p>"It's going to be strange to... do bits without having to hide under a duvet in case you guys watch," Hope says.</p><p>
  <em> Who would want to watch you? </em>
</p><p>"It's going to be a relief, not hearing you," I said.</p><p>"We heard you and Lucas more than anything," Lottie says.</p><p>"OK. The bedroom, I understand but how where you able to hear us from the hideaway, the shower, the roof terrace, the daybeds, the weight bench at the gym, in the middle of-"</p><p>"Did you just say the weight bench?" Henrik raised his eyebrow at Lucas and me.</p><p>"Don't worry, we cleaned up." </p><p>"Speaking of cleaning up." Gary says, "The first thing I'm going to do is take a shower without anyone else barging into the bathroom."</p><p>"Are you sure you don't want anyone barging in?" She winks at him seductively. "Because barging in on you showering is actually top of my list of things to do when I leave..."</p><p>"It all depends on how you shower, to be honest."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You know some people shower in bizarre ways. I've had problems with that before. Like if you're one of those people that faces inside of the shower and has water straight in their face the whole time. I'm out."</p><p>
  <em> Yeah, I got to agree with him there. I like a person who knows how to thoroughly wash themselves. </em>
</p><p>"I think that's only for the movies just so you can't see a person's bits. Though, I do go right underneath the shower straight away. Only to do my hair first so I can put conditioner I while I wash my body."</p><p>"Well then, you're welcome in my shower anytime."</p><p>"I mean, everyone does shower from top to bottom, don't they?"</p><p>"Nah, I go feet first. That's the dirtiest bit." Henrik says. Me, Lucas, and Chelsea were exchanging sour looks. "Is it late to recouple with someone else?"</p><p>"Well, I wash from side to side," I said proudly. Gary looks so flabbergasted. "What?"</p><p>"You know, hit the left side first, then get in on the right side." Gary now has the look of horror on his face. "Nope! I'm not having any of that! See, this is exactly why I want to know someone's shower routine."</p><p>I started to burst out laughing. Gary is just as easy to mess with. "I'm just playing with you, Gary. I don't shower like that. I just wanted to see how you would react if someone does wash like that. It's crazy, right?"</p><p>Gary facepalms. "Not funny, Oshun."</p><p>"Your right...it's hilarious!" I laugh even harder. "But seriously, head to toe all the way."</p><p>"It's the only way."</p><p>"I don't I mind how Oshun showers, to be honest." Lucas starts smouldering. I know where this is going. "It's not exactly the washing that I'm going to be thinking about once we're in there together." </p><p>
  <em> Oh, damn! We can go right now! </em>
</p><p>"And...now everyone else is thinking about you two in the shower..." Hope says.</p><p>"What can I say, except you're welcome."</p><p>"Ha!" I laughed.</p><p>"That is not what I was thinking about." Noah blushed.</p><p>"Why is your face red, then?" </p><p>Noah blushes deeper and looks away. Lottie starts tidying away the plates. "I'll give you a hand clearing up."</p><p>"I'll take a last dip in the pool before we leave," Hope says.</p><p>"Anyone fancy getting some reps while we still have time?" Henrik jogs off to the gym, with Gary following him. Everyone decides to break off in different directions.</p><p>-------</p><p>Later on, everyone has started to pack up their things. Though Lottie is pretty much chucking her stuff in a suitcase more than anything. I have no right to judge; I do the same. I honestly do hate packing and unpacking.</p><p>"Babe, that's my top," Hope says.</p><p>"Sorry, hun. I like, cannot be bothered to pack right now." Lottie says.</p><p>"This is just like when we were packing up at Casa Amor." Chelsea says, "Except this time, we're going home."</p><p>While they are packing and chatting, I'm just doing my usual thing.</p><p>
  <em> Everybody's here with me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We got no camera to see </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Don't think I'm all in this world </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The camera won't let me roll </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And the verdict doesn't love our soul </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The digital won't let me go </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yeah yeah yeah </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'll pay  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When tomorrow </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tomorrow comes today </em>
</p><p>"Hey, Oshun!" </p><p>I take out an earbud. "Huh?"</p><p>"Aren't you going to pack?"</p><p>"I've done that already. While everyone else was lounging or whatever breakfast, I started packing my things."</p><p>"Hmm, why I didn't think of that."</p><p>"It's weird, you know. I miss my family a lot, but.." Hope looks around the room. "This place kinda feels like home to me now. And you guys are my family."</p><p>Before anyone said anything, we were interrupted by a loud crash from outside the bedroom. Gary bursts into the room, almost tripping over his feet. He steadies himself and looks around.</p><p>"Um...hi girls."</p><p>"The hell was that?" I stood up on the bed.</p><p>Just then, Henrik and Noah run through the door. Henrik points to Gary. "Mate, I'm going to get you for that."</p><p>"What's going on?" Lottie asked.</p><p>"We were playing Adventure Golf..."</p><p>"So you and Rahim worked out the rules?" I sat back down on the bed.</p><p>"Yeah, we did, but Gary here decided it would be fun to throw the egg at me instead." Henrik glares at Gary. "It was totally ice robot."</p><p>"Babe, I have no idea what you're talking about right now," Chelsea says. </p><p>"That's because it's not homebrew, Bubbles." I shoot her a knowing look. It took her some time, but she finally got it.</p><p>"Oh I get it, babes."</p><p>"Get what? I'm already lost." Henrik frowns</p><p>"I wouldn't worry about it." Lottie shakes her head and turns to Gary. "Babe, you threw an egg at him?"</p><p>"It's hard-boiled, babe."</p><p>"I'm going to hard boil you mate." Henrik glares at Gary once more.</p><p>"Ooh, can I play?" I asked.</p><p>"Yeah, of course!" Gary pulls an egg out of his pocket and passes it to me. Lottie raised her eyebrow. "You had an egg in your pocket this whole time?"</p><p>"Maybe I was just pleased to see you..."</p><p>"You guys flirt weird," Chelsea said with a puzzled look on her face.</p><p>"And FIRE!" I shouted as Henrik threw the hard-boiled egg at Gary's chest. </p><p>"What the hell, mate!"</p><p>"We're even now." Henrik sports a satisfied smirk. Then he looks at me. "Thanks for the tip Oshun,"</p><p>"Oshun? How could you?"</p><p>"Hey, you passed me the egg." I shrug. Lucas walks into the bedroom and looks around at the mess. "Packing is going well, then?"</p><p>"Hey, Lucas. Why don't you come here and kiss me."</p><p>"Mm, I won't say no to that."</p><p>He walks over to me and hooks an arm around my waist. He tilts my chin with the other hand and presses his lips onto mine as well as push his body on mine.</p><p>"You guys remember we're all still here, right?" Lottie says.</p><p>"Yep, but we just don't see you," I said before giving Lucas a lingering kiss before breaking away. Lucas composed himself. "Right, um...Why did I come on here again?"</p><p>I giggle to myself. </p><p>
  <em> Oops, my bad. </em>
</p><p>"I can offer you an egg." He offers Lucas the hard-boiled egg. He shakes his head. Gary shrugs and throws it into his suitcase. "I'll have that later as a snack."</p><p>Lottie puts an arm around his shoulders and uses her other hand to trail a fingernail down his chest. "I'll have you later as a snack."</p><p>Chelsea just stares at them, mouth wide open. "Is it just the final pr have things got a bit strange in here?"</p><p>"It's always been a weird babe. Remember Mr. Love Island?" Hope says.</p><p>"I remember how nervous I was about giving a speech," Noah says.</p><p>"Aw, babe, the speech was beautiful."</p><p>
  <em> Because it was about you.  </em>
</p><p>"Not as beautiful as Henrik looked with the glitter and Lottie's lipstick."</p><p>"I'd forgotten about that," Henrik says. "I hope that isn't the only thing people are going to remember by."</p><p>"If anything, everyone is going to remember Bobby in Priya's dress," I said. Lottie cackles, "Priya was so distraught, I thought she was going to have a meltdown. But doesn't compare to you eating Bobby's special cupcake that was hiding in his bulge."</p><p>"It was outside his draws. Plus, I wasn't going to waste a perfectly good cupcake."</p><p>Hope sighs, "It's hard to believe it was three weeks ago. It feels like yesterday."</p><p>"Tell me about it," Noah says. "It has actually been really freeing for me to be somewhere like this."</p><p>
  <em> Are you still free? </em>
</p><p>"Remember that whole thing we had when Bobby was the judge?"</p><p>"Who could forget? Oshun kept switching characters." Lucas grin.</p><p>"It was the only way to make things interesting. I would have preferred Gary and Graham in a TLC match, though."</p><p>"Gary and Graham showing tender loving care? That does sound better." Chelsea says.</p><p>"Bubbles, I meant tables, ladders, and chairs."</p><p>"But why would-" Chelsea is cut off when my phone beeps. "I'll explain later. Guys, I got a text! You want to hear this..."</p><p>
  <strong> Love Island Finalists, it's time. Please gather at the firepit where the winning couple will be revealed.  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> #votesarebeingcounted #itallcomesdowntothis </strong>
</p><p>"You guys..." Hope says.</p><p>"This is it," Chelsea adds.</p><p>"Well, what are we doing standing around like we waiting for Christmas? Let's get dressed already!" I yelled as we all scattered to the dressing room.</p><p>----------</p><p>"Lucas is waiting for me as I hurry out of the dressing room. I'm the last person in here. I mean, I want to look camera ready.</p><p>"Babe, you look beautiful."</p><p>"Always, babe."</p><p>"You ready?"</p><p>"Ready."</p><p>"Let's hurry down there." Lucas squeezes my hand as we walk down to the firepit together. "Are you as nervous as I am?"</p><p>"I am but excited too. Like I could eat some fruity candy and piss out a rainbow."</p><p>Lucas gives me a concerned look. "I...don't have anything to say after that."</p><p>I lean in towards Lucas and gently touch his lips with mine. While his hands firmly pull me closer to his body. I vary the pressure of your kisses, Lucas moans in delight as my hands trail down his back. For a moment, the Villa winning the show, the other Islanders, all vanishes from my thoughts. The kiss is electric. As Lucas slowly pulls away, he smiles.</p><p>"I think you are the most beautiful girl in the world."</p><p>"See. You do have something to say after all."</p><p>"I'm so lucky to spend this time with you. Even if we don't win, I'm glad we had this time together."</p><p>"Me too. You want another kiss for luck?"</p><p>"Why not?" We kiss again. It's fast and quick, but Lucas's eyes stay locked with mine for a moment while he wraps his arms around me. "Ready to face the world together?"</p><p>I nod and head over with the others.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. And the winner is...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We find out who wins Love Island</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Final Outfit - https://www.ebay.com/itm/Elegant-Jumpsuits-Evening-Dresses-One-Shoulder-Celebrity-Party-Prom-Gowns-Custom-/352546028479</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Here they are. We've been waiting for you guys." Gary waves us over. The other couples are sitting around the firepit when we arrive.</p><p>"The fun wouldn't start without us," Lucas says.</p><p>
  <em> My words exactly! </em>
</p><p>"What did we miss?" I asked.</p><p>"Just about all the couples who could have been here," Lottie says.</p><p>"Like Hannah and Bobby?" Chelsea chimed in. Lottie smiles at Gary but doesn't say anything.</p><p>"Looking around, I really feel like the best couples have made it through," Hope says, and Noah nods. "That's true, I couldn't imagine anyone else sitting here." Hope looks at him and raises a brow. "Not even you and Priya?"</p><p>"You're not going to let me forget that, are you?</p><p>"They might have worked if Casa Amor never happened," I said. Everyone looks at me, surprised. "Don't act surprised. All of you knew how I felt about Hope and Noah. That hasn't changed."</p><p>Noah shakes his head. "I don't think so..."</p><p>"Of course, you don't. Bots don't think for themselves."</p><p>"Oshun, drop it. He said he didn't fancy her." Hope wants to get all defensive.</p><p>"No that's you saying it. Noah did say that he fancied her and wished you give him back his manhood."</p><p>"There she is. The real Oshun. You would wait until the last day to stir up lies."</p><p>"You wait for one good goddamn minute, you don't know jackshit about me. I've always been upfront about everything, including the part where I said I don't like you. I think the only time I haven't been upfront with you was when I didn't tell you I put IcyHot in your bikini top."</p><p>"Figures only a child would play these games."</p><p>"And only a child would cry for attention."</p><p>"Are you still talking?"</p><p>"Yes, but not to you!"</p><p>"Enough, both of you," Noah says. "We hadn't had drama in days. Let's just keep it that way."</p><p>"You should have ran when you had the chance..." I mumbled. Noah seemed to hear that.</p><p>Henrik kooks around. "I just want to say, while we have a calm moment to ourselves. This experience has genuinely changed my life. I'll say this to everyone else when we see them later, but...the people I've met in here are what's made this whole thing so special. We've bonded and shared our experiences and supported each other. We've fallen out and fallen in love. And we've done all that together. So I just want to thank you all for making this experience what it was."</p><p>"Aw babe, I didn't know you could make a speech like that." Chelsea pulls him close and kisses him on the cheek.</p><p>"Yeah, thanks for that, Mate," Gary says.</p><p>"That almost made me feel better. Almost." I said. Lottie's phone beeps and everyone is silent.</p><p>
  <strong> Islanders, the public have been voting for their favourite couple. The time has come to reveal the results of this year's Love Island final. In fourth place and first to exit the Villa is. Chelsea and Henrik. </strong>
</p><p>The silence is broken when Hope starts clapping. "Well done, you guys."</p><p>Chelsea and Henrik get to their feet. Henrik puts an arm around her, and they kiss.</p><p>"Someone had to come in fourth."</p><p>"Exactly, babe. Coming in fourth doesn't bother me when I've got you by my side.</p><p>"Hey, we made it to the final and found love. That's what's important."</p><p>"Thanks, P.B." Chelsea and Henrik wave goodbye and make their way out of the Villa. Lucas holds my hand and gives it a light squeeze. "Babe, we're getting closer..."</p><p>"I know. We're going all the way!"</p><p>
  <em> Three remain. </em>
</p><p>A phone beeps, and Gary jumps. I pull out my phone. "That's me."</p><p>
  <strong> In third place and next to exit the Villa is... </strong>
</p><p>Hope's phone beeps and reads the text.</p><p>
  <strong> Lottie and Gary. </strong>
</p><p>Gary lets out a long sigh and pulls Lottie towards him for a kiss.</p><p>"It's OK, guys," Lottie reassures. "I'm lucky to have made it this far."</p><p>"We're lucky. We did this together." Gary holds her hand.</p><p>"What would you say if I told you that it wasn't luck that brought us together?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I may have done a little love spell before I came to the Villa..."</p><p>"What kind of a love spell?"</p><p>"Nothing fancy, just took a piece of coloured string and tie knots in it while focusing on my intention for love, then burn the string with sandalwood. Oh, and did it all on a Friday."</p><p>
  <em> Uh...ok. Let me know if it really works. </em>
</p><p>"That's...oddly specific."</p><p>"But it worked. I've been blessed with someone caring and handsome."</p><p>"You're not so bad yourself."</p><p>Lottie turns to me, Lucas, and Nope. "Bye, everyone! See you on the other side!" She wraps her arms around him and kisses him, and then they walk out of the Villa. Now it has come down to this: us and Nope. The four of us look at each other. In the distance, you hear the sounds of a crowd cheering. I turn to Lucas.</p><p>"Imagine the cheer we're going to get when we walk out there."</p><p>"I know, right? It sounds like there are so many people out there. We're going to walk out, and we're all going to see our friends and family cheering for us."</p><p>Noah nods, "Lucas is right. Walking out there is going to feel amazing."</p><p>"So, the only question is..." Hope looks at us. "Who's going to walk out there first?" Her phone beeps. "Oh my gosh... This is it..."</p><p>
  <strong> Hope and Noah, Oshun and Lucas, congratulations on being the final two couples of this year's Love Island. The public has been watching your every move, and they have loved every minute. Now, the time has come to reveal the final results. The winners of this year's Love Island are... </strong>
</p><p>I look over at Noah and Hope. Even though I did that 'I don't care about winning, and I already won because what Lucas and I are real' and all that jazz. I still believe that, however, I will NOT give Nope the satisfaction of winning. Especially pretending to be this 'good couple' that they clearly aren't. If people can't see past this bullshit, they can have them. </p><p>I look at Lucas, who smiles nervously. I grabbed hold of his hand and held them tightly as we wait for our results.</p><p>
  <strong> Oshun and Lucas </strong>
</p><p>My heart was ready to burst. Lucas looks at me. He has the biggest smile on his face. "Babe...We won!"</p><p>"A bori? We won?" I clasp my hand on my heart. And Instantly jumped into Lucas's arms kiss him deeply. I close my eyes, soaking in the joy of the moment.</p><p>
  <em>Yes! We won! We beat Hope and Noah! We beat Hope and Noah!</em>
</p><p>Speaking of Hope, here she goes, interrupting my moment. "Um, you two...You two totally deserve this." Both of us just smiled. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get out there and meet your fans. We're right behind you."</p><p>------</p><p>Lucas takes my hand as I walk across the grass towards the front of the Villa.</p><p>"I never thought we might win..." Lucas says. "I still can't believe we made it all the way to the final."</p><p>"Aw, you didn't have faith in us?"</p><p>"It's not that. It's just...looking back on all the choices we've made...Do you think we still could have won if we have done things differently?"</p><p>"Maybe. There were so many decisions that could have gone a different way. But all our decisions had lead to this point." We pause for a second before walking out the door.</p><p>"Sunshine, before we do this, I just want to say..."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"You have totally made this experience for me. I couldn't imagine doing it with anyone else."</p><p>"Same here, babe."</p><p>"Now, let's get out there."</p><p>The moment we walk out the door, we see a sea of lights as cameras flash in our faces. It takes a second for my eyes to adjust. We are standing on a stage in front of the Villa. There's a big screen behind you, and there's a crowd of people in front. A voice echoes from speakers somewhere behind us.</p><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your Love Island winners...Oshun and Lucas!"</p><p>The crowd popped hard into applause. I blink to look out to see the smiling faces of my parents, brother, and my grandmama. Then at all the other Islanders, cheering and waving.</p><p>"And now it's time to relieve some of our favourite moments from the last few weeks. Please turn your attention to the screen. Oshun and Lucas, these are your best bits."</p><p>"I wonder how we're going to look?" Lucas says.</p><p>
  <strong> <em> -Oshun, on your first day, you got first pick of the boys. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> "I know I've only met you all, but I do have to choose...so the boy I want to couple up is Gary." Gary grins and winks at me. "Nice one, darling. I'm really looking forward to getting to know you better." The other boys applaud as I go stand next to Gary. "This isn't usually how I meet people. I love it so far."- </em> </strong>
</p><p>"Wow, that feels like such a long time ago," I say.</p><p>"I remember watching this on my phone thinking, 'Damn, she's fit' the moment you walked out. Meet you in person was a whole new level."</p><p>I giggled as I look back at the screen.</p><p>
  <strong> <em> - On Day 5, you were hit with two new boys. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> Lucas stares at me. "Kudos on being down first, but where are the others?"  </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> "They're sleeping. And besides, I couldn't wait. I wanted you both all to myself." </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> "Direct. I like that." Henrik smiles.  </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> And you managed to get dates with not just one sexy new guy... Bit both of them! Though it seems one boy caught your eye </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>  "Whoa, you look amazing! I've been really looking forward to getting to meet you one on one." </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> "I'm honoured to grace you with my presence!" </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> "I have another question for you. When you think about the person you want to end up with, what kind of mental image do you get?" </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> "I picture them on a plane." </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> "Interesting." Lucas looks at me intently. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> Of course, we know which boy you fancied. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> I take his face in my hands and kiss him. It was brief but sweet. He smiles as he pulled away. "That was nice."- </em> </strong>
</p><p>"Since we arrived at the same time, I guess Henrik and me were technically rivals. But it didn't feel that way. He's such a nice guy, I just wanted him to do well." Lucas kisses my hand. "As long as I got to have you to myself, obviously. You remember when you thought when you first met me?"</p><p>"Uh duh. You were a bit of me right off. And it didn't help whenever you smoulder at me, I become a waterfall."</p><p>"You mean like now." Lucas smoulders at me, and I instantly look away. "Babe, that's an abuse of power."</p><p>"Don't act like you don't do that to me."</p><p>"I make you wet?" He nudges at me. "You know what I meant."</p><p>
  <strong> <em> -In the cake challenge, you chewed your way into the history books... </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> "Babes, I can eat the whole thing."  </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> Lucas looks at me wide-eyed. "No way. I bet you can't." </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> "You challenging me? OK then. Name your bet?" </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> "My favourite t-shirt." </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> "Done." </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> "Looks like I'm going to be shirtless when I get back home!" </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> "Oh, Lucas?" </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> "Yeah-" I planted the cake on his face. "What the hell, Oshun."- </em> </strong>
</p><p>"Still can't believe you caked me. It took a while to get frosting out of my hair."</p><p>"I asked for your water bottle so I can make the cake easier to eat, but you said no. I had to get you for that."</p><p>
  <strong> <em> -On Day 13, Jakub, coupled up with Hope, setting off a chain reaction that turned the Villa upside down. In the chaos that followed, you and Lucas were the only stable couple left untouched. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>  "This isn't a difficult decision. This girl did me the honour of choosing me at the last recoupling, so I'm glad to return the favour. The last few days with her have been so much fun, I'm looking forward to keeping that train rolling. So, if Miss Afaloyan would join me over here..." </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> "I would love to, Dr. Koh." - </em> </strong>
</p><p>"Honestly, I was so glad Jakub pick Hope and not me."</p><p>"Me too. Good thing it wasn't a disaster for us."</p><p>
  <strong> <em> -As soon as you and Lucas recoupled, you have pulled apart the next day... </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> "Did you get that text?" Chelsea asked me. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> "About the trip? Yeah. I have a bad feeling about this..." </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> "Can you imagine all the boys' faces when they wake up without us?" Hope laughs. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> But you made time to say goodbye to Lucas </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> "Listen, we don't have much time. Don't tell anyone I told you this, but the girls and I are going on a secret trip."  </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> "I hope you're not gone for too long. I'll miss you." </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> "Same. I'll miss you too." </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> Before you were whisked off to Casa Amor. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> "Heyoo! I'm Felix. Let's get cracking! Alright!" </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> "Morning, girls! I'm Arjun." </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> "Hello. Carl. Nice to meet you."- </em> </strong>
</p><p>"Casa Amor was wild. How did you feel on that first day?"</p><p>"Immediately wanted to come back to the Villa."</p><p>"That bad?"</p><p>"Yeah. And thinking about you boys with new girls just made it worse."</p><p>
  <strong> <em> -Over the next few days, you resisted the temptations of Casa Amor and kept your hands off the boys... </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> "What does IDFWU mean?" Chelsea reads the letters on my shirt. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> "I don't fuck with you." </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> But all too soon, you had to go back to the Villa, which meant it was time for some tough decisions...or not so tough decisions... </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>  "I know a couple of people had something ill to say about Lucas, but I ignore those voices. I know in my heart I made the right choice. So I'm sticking with him." </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> But you didn't get the last word this time, Oshun... </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> "Hey, guys. It's so good to see you all again!" Lucas says, beaming. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> "I'm excited to meet you all!"- </em> </strong>
</p><p>"Looking back, it's weird that I ever coupled up with Blake. "Lucas looks at me with my arms crossed. "You're still mad at me about?"</p><p>"I'm not mad. Just disappointed."</p><p>"I am sorry about it, though. Besides, Blake got dumped a day later.</p><p>
  <strong> <em> -At the next recoupling, it was officially the boys' turn to choose. Of course, you couldn't leave them to decide something so important by themselves... </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> "Am I really the one you're after? You didn't just pull my name out of a hat and say he'll do?"  </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> "There's only one person I want to pick me tonight, and it's you. I went through so much just to be with you. Hell, if I didn't want you, you would have been sent home along with that squirrel in a trash bag."  </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> "Good because you're the only girl I want to pick. As long as your serious about this as I am." </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> "I'm in it for the long haul, babes." </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> That night, all your hopes were riding on Lucas... </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> I didn't know she was gonna be part of it. And now I hope she will be. The girl I want to couple up with already knows who she is. Oshun." He turns towards me arms outstretched. I pull him into a hug, holding me tight and plants a kiss on my forehead.  </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> "You caught yourself a Pikachu, how does it feel?" </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> "Like we can conquer ten gyms all across the region."  </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> "Let's." - </em> </strong>
</p><p>"I must look ridiculous for wearing that Pikachu dress."</p><p>"I thought it was cute. I think I'm going to miss recouplings. Obviously, things can go wrong, but the drama of it all is so thrilling."</p><p>"That and they also stress me out. Why would I ever want to couple up with anyone else when I have you?"</p><p>"You're so sweet."</p><p>
  <strong> <em> -But there was still a chance for everything to get turned on its head one last time. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> "Yeah, I really like you, Oshun." Henrik reaches for my hand and holds it in his. "I mean, I really like you." </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> But Oshun turned Henrik down flat. At the final recoupling, all the power was in your hands. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> "Turns out, we both see a future beyond the Villa for us, and I am ready to start that journey with you. So to no one's surprise, the boy I will always want is Lucas." </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> And if it wasn't the happy ending, we'd all been waiting for... </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> "Feelings like these don't come naturally to me, but... Oshun...I love you." </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> "I love you too." </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> " Would you like to be my girlfriend?" </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> "Hell yes!"- </em> </strong>
</p><p>The screen fades to black, and the crowd starts cheering. It was a cute recap, but not the best. To think they would have picked more moments with us, but I guess all the good edits went to Nope.</p><p>"Listen to how happy everyone is for us." Lucas grins. "It was amazing seeing our story back like that. So happy to be standing out here with you where everyone can see how much you mean to me."</p><p>Before I can say anything, the voice booms out from the speakers again. "Oshun and Lucas, as you can see in that video, your relationship has overcome such a lot in your time on Love Island. But there's still one challenge you must face...together. In the final test, will you choose love or money?"</p><p>
  <em>Ooh, shit...</em>
</p><p>"Please take your places either side of the podium."</p><p>Lucas looks at me, and we go to stand on either side of the podium at my rightful place, the centre stage. It is time for the last test.</p><p>
  <em>Bring it on!</em>
</p><p>Lucas and my phone beeps at the same time. We both pulled it out and read it.</p><p>
  <strong> Oshun and Lucas, welcome to the final challenge. On a podium in front of you are two envelopes. One contains £50,000. The other is empty. You must each choose one envelope. The person who holds the envelope with £50,000 will then choose whether they will share the money with their partner or keep it all for themselves. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> #loveormoney #splitthebill </strong>
</p><p>Lucas looks over at me then down at the two envelopes on the podium. We both grab the envelope and look at each other.</p><p>"Same time?" Lucas asks.</p><p>"Go for it." We break the seal and open the envelopes. I slide the card out of the envelope just as I hear Lucas sigh. My card has '£50,000' written in gold letters. Lucas holds up his envelope, and it's empty.</p><p>
  <em>I got that money, honey! And a text?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> Oshun, now you need to make the biggest decision of all. Do you want to split the money with Lucas or keep it all for yourself? </strong>
</p><p>"Why even ask? I'm splitting the cash!"</p><p>"Babe..." Lucas runs over to me with arms wide. I step into his embrace and wind my arms around his waist. We close our eyes against the flash of the cameras and let the crowd noise fade to a gentle murmur. Lucas's lips meet mine, and I leave everything behind. Our kiss was like something you would see in a movie. Standing alone together on the sand with the waves lapping against our feet. Honestly, we could stay like this forever. Well... maybe not. We do have to eat and all that. You guys get my meaning.</p><p>As we bring ourselves back to reality, the afterparty has already started. Lucas and I made our rounds to our family and friends. It was so great to see Priya again. Still as goofy as ever. Rocco went back to his food truck. He did find out I didn't drink his mocktail and killed that house plant. He actually thought it was hilarious. I help Elisa gain more Instagram followers and YouTube subscribers, your welcome Elisa-bees. Also, I made amends with her. I like her 80's aesthetic, and she like my 90's aesthetic that I have shown on certain days. So lookout for a future YouTube collab in the future.</p><p>Jakub and Shannon were arguing about mole people or whatever. Just told them to calm the hell down. Shannon and I bonded while Jakub is just continuously shooting his shot. Elijah was happy to see me, and then there was this chinchilla face ass skank next to him want to fuck up the mood. Talking about some "I hoped it would be me standing up there on the final day and I got sent packing the next day." and how I didn't make her feel welcome in the Villa. I told her flat out she was sent packing because the fans voted her out. Even if I did have that kind of power, she would have been sent home anyway. Then want to still blame me for shit and getting up in my face. Now everyone knows that I was trying not to go back to my old ways...but this bitch had it coming. So I gave her a right jab to the face and had her removed from the Villa. After that, I just went somewhere to get a moment of peace.</p><p>-----</p><p>I drift away over to the pool where it's dark. I"m sitting and dangle my feet in the water, looking up at the moon. After a few minutes, Lucas comes and sits next to me.</p><p>"Hey. Mind if I join you?"</p><p>"Free country." He tangles his fingers together with mine.</p><p>"Being the centre of attention is nice, but even I can only handle it for so long. I need a break, just to hear myself think." He looks at me. "How are you finding it?"</p><p>"There's...good and bad parts."</p><p>"Makes sense. There's been a lot of extreme emotions flying around today. Fists too."</p><p>"Could you blame me? I was trying to be the bigger person, but she steps to me like she was about that life. I hope your parents didn't mind that."</p><p>"They're fine. Even if they weren't, so what?" He swings his feet in the water, sending ripples out across the surface. "It's weird. Just a few months ago, the idea of ever settling down with someone was...impossible. Now here I am with the most wonderful girlfriend I could ever hope for. I can really see a future for us. Not to mention we bloody won Love Island. I can't wait to spend some proper time alone with you. It feels like you and I are the only two people in the world right now.</p><p>"I mean, we can sneak out while everyone's distracted."</p><p>"If only! Someone is bound to see us. Besides, we owe it to our friends to stick around."</p><p>"They would understand. I'm just so excited to start our life as a couple. Ooh, we should do something to celebrate when we get home!"</p><p>"Yeah! We can afford to do it in style now since we're fifty grand richer."</p><p>"I'm cool with a fun night out or a romantic night in. Though, I really don't mind do doing something more...physical." I bite my lip at him.</p><p>"I knew you and I would be on the same page."</p><p>"Maybe we could do that beach resort you mentioned a while back."</p><p>"Yes!" Lucas smiles, looking as relaxed and happy as I've ever seen him. "It's weird to think that tomorrow, we'll be going home. All this will be over."</p><p>"I'm glad to be going home. I miss my fur babies, I missed NXT Takeover and Stomping Grounds, I miss the stage, my sanity..."</p><p>"Yeah, that's fair. It has been a long summer."</p><p>"How about you? Are you looking forward to going back to your old routine?"</p><p>Lucas looks thoughtful. "I guess I'm looking forward to going back to the clinic. But it might be a bit boring, compared to life in the Villa."</p><p>"Hey, somebody's gotta do it, babe. Your patients won't physiotherapise themselves."</p><p>"That's not even a word."</p><p>"It is tonight."</p><p>"You're not wrong, though. I do love my job. I'll even physiotherapise you some time If you like. No charge." He grinned.</p><p>"I mean, I do have to keep my flexibility..." I shoot him a wink.</p><p>He lays his head on my shoulder and sighs happily. "Oshun..."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you too, Lucas." I feel him smile against my shoulder. He squeezes my hand as we sit quietly, cuddling under the stars. "There's one thing, though. When you think about the person you want to end up with, what kind of mental image do you get?"</p><p>"I never answered it?" </p><p>"No."</p><p>"Well the answer is simple...I'm still not telling you!"</p><p>"Seriously?" </p><p>Lucas sticks his tongue out at me and laughs. I kicked a wave of water his way, drenching his pants. "Hey!"</p><p>"Who's laughing now?" </p><p>Without a word, Lucas scoops me up on his shoulders and jumps in the pool. Both of us surface, facing each other.</p><p>"That answered your question?" Lucas grinned.</p><p>"Such a smart ass."</p><p>"You like it, though." I pull him into a kiss. So there you have it, the whole story on what really happened here on Love Island. This took forever and a day to tell, but it was worth it. So what happens now? Well, it all depends on what happens tomorrow and beyond.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One year later.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Outfit- https://www.lovelywholesale.com/wholesale-lovely+casual+lip+print+zipper+black+maxi+dress-g240136.html<br/>Hair style- https://www.realitytea.com/2016/11/28/cynthia-bailey-opens-relationship-ex-leon-daughter-noelles-desire-move-los-angeles/<br/>--------------<br/>Also I haven't decided if there is going to be a sequel.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well, my friends, the time has come. Summer's back and time to have some fun. Throw away the work to be done, just let the music play on. Everybody sing everybody dance and lose yourself in wild romance. We're going to Party, Karamu, Fiesta, forever. Come on and sing along.</p><p>All night long!</p><p>Wait, I'm singing Lionel Richie. Sorry folks. But yes, I'm back and well, I figured you would like to know what's has been up to after winning Hope Island- Oops, I mean, Love Island. Well, I'm still dominating the stage, a month after I got home, we did a tour for Mamma Mia! I stayed on the local tour, though, because I have a voice acting gig that I'm doing as well. Violet Man is getting an animated TV series. I know what you're thinking, wouldn't this be a thing for Rahim? It is, he's providing the voice of Violet Man. Me, I'm doing the voice of Killborg-XX, a cybernetic female assassin. Her character does remind me a bit of Red Hood. I'm stoked about it, and season 1 drops on the 30th. Also, doing voice work for an RPG game in development. Remember the time on the show where everyone chipped in to build a fort, and we all have 'roles'? Some game developers like my character I came up with and wanted permission to use that character. I'm cool with that as long as I do the voice. </p><p>Enough of me, I know you're dying to know if Lucas and I stayed together. And the answer is YES. After we came home, we've had gone on dates and did a weekend at a beach resort. We've had brunch with each other families. Brunch with his family was fun. With my family, it's embarrassing. I love my family, don't get me wrong, but sometimes it can get awkward. My mum and dad were asking such questions I haven't heard since I was sixteen. Then my grandmama made it worst by bringing up sex and...It's just not what I want to discuss with her. At least Shango was the only sane person during that brunch. Whenever our work schedules interfere with us seeing each other, we face time and play games online either with each other or with our mates. As far as holidays go, we take turns. I would go to Oxford for Christmas, and He would come to Brighton for New Year's Eve. That kind of thing.</p><p>In mid-April, we bought a house together here in Brighton. We couldn't stand being apart for so long, so we decided to have a home of our own. Getting a job here wasn't too hard because the place he was employed at had a practice here as well. So we've just been happily cohabiting. So fast forward to now, we both receive an invite for a reunion. So I figured why not go. After all, I did say we should do this next year. </p><p>Lucas and I walk into the venue, and the bright lights dazzle us. It also smells of pineapple and mango.</p><p>
  <em> Yep, Priya's here. </em>
</p><p>I spot all the people I spent the summer with. Well almost. It's loud with the music and chatter of the other Islanders. At first, nobody notices us.</p><p>"Oops, it looks like we're a bit late," Lucas says.</p><p>"Honey, you know, and I know the party doesn't start until we walk in. I say we right on time." I look to Lucas, he seems of bit nervous about something. "You alright there? You look a little pale."</p><p>"I'm fine! Everything's fine!" I raised an eyebrow at him. "And who exactly are you trying to convince? I get it. It's been a while since we've seen everyone. There's no need to be nervous. I'll be right here next to you."</p><p>"Thanks, Sunshine."</p><p>"Always." I give him a peck and turn my attention to everyone else. "Ladies, gentlemen, and hateful hoes! Guess who's back!"</p><p>The others turn to see us and cheer.</p><p>"Now, it's a proper party!" Gary says.</p><p>"It's great to have the gang back together," Lottie says</p><p>Priya strides over. "EEE! Babes!"</p><p>"Pri Pri!" we both gave each other a big hug. "And I thought I was going to be the one to make the dramatic entrances."</p><p>"Priya, you know we better than that."</p><p>"Is that my Petty Betty?" Chelsea throws up her arms and charges towards me.</p><p>"Is that my Bubbles?" I hug her tightly. When she pulls back, she has tears in her eyes. "I've missed you, girl!"</p><p>"I missed you too."</p><p>"Hey, Lucas!"</p><p>"Hey Chelsea, how are-" Chelsea turns back to me. "I missed everyone being together, but especially you, babe. What have you been up to?"</p><p>"Still the queen of the scene and doing voiceovers. And bought a house with this one recently." I rest my head on Lucas's shoulder. </p><p>"Aww! That's so cute. I bet you have the nicest place. You have to get me round to look at it if you want some decoration advice!"</p><p>"I'll hold you to that. So what have you been up to?"</p><p>"Eh, this and that. I was so bored without everyone. I did have this one fun job where this guy wanted to make his house into the Villa."</p><p>"That sounds kind of awesome," Lucas says.</p><p>"But it was only a two-up-two-down terrace, and so I had to get creative. I replaced his cooker with a firepit. And I had to fill the sitting room with sand. He tried to say the Villa didn't actually have sand, but I wanted a beach outing feel..." She takes a breath. "Anyway, I'm going to get us some drinks. See you in a bit, guys!"</p><p>"See you in a bit, girl." She hugs me then skips off.</p><p>"She's exactly as I remember." </p><p>"Hard to forget."</p><p>Besides Priya's body sprays, there was also the smell of bread and cakes that happens to waft in my direction. I turn to where the odor is coming from just to greet a familiar baker boy.</p><p>"Hey! Look who it is!" Bobby takes his finger and taps my nose. "Boop!"</p><p>
  <em> He booped me! </em>
</p><p>I look at him for a moment, then quickly dart my finger towards his nose. "Boop."</p><p>Bobby looks at me, surprised. "...I was booped?" He starts to laugh. "Finally! Why has no one done that before?"</p><p>"So, How have you been, cake man?" Lucas asked.</p><p>"How'd you know?"</p><p>"Know what?" </p><p>"What I'm going to call my bakery! The Cake Man."</p><p>"Your opening up a bakery?"</p><p>"That's the plan."</p><p>"Nice! Also, who's that girl on your Snapchat?" I asked.</p><p>"Huh?" </p><p>"You know exactly who I'm talking about? She's stunning. Who is she?"</p><p>"Well, don't let me steal you for the whole night. Everyone has been waiting to talk to you."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"See you in a bit!" He does a jig towards a plate of cocktail sausages on toothpicks.</p><p>"I'm glad Bobby has not changed a bit." Lucas watches him stuff his face.</p><p>"Same. I still curious about the mystery Snapchat girl."</p><p>"Maybe he's not ready to introduce us to her yet. Anyway, let's catch up with everyone."</p><p>---------</p><p>Sometime later, we've managed to catch up with everyone. So far, the only couples that are still together are Lucas and me and Nope 2.0, aka Jo and Rahim. How shocking...not really. Priya and Noah are seeing each other now. I'm glad Noah finally came into his senses because he looks a lot happier now. Of course, everyone was talking about Arjun and Elijah finally dating each other. I already knew because Shango told me he saw a picture of them in Malta on Instagram. Plus, all those glances and the hugs, you can't tell me they weren't crushing each other. Lottie moving to America, so she and Gary probably didn't want to have a long-distance relationship. Hannah is forever writing her novel, Henrik is still Tarzan, Jakub look like Nemesis from Resident Evil 3, Marisol and Hope were there. That's all I can say about them. We didn't interact as much.</p><p>Anyway, we were all dancing and mingling until Lucas taps the side of his glass several times with his spoon. All of us turn to look at him,</p><p>"What's up, babe? You giving a toast?" I asked.</p><p>"Sort of..." He turns to me. I'm confused about what's going on. "Oshun, in the time I've known you, I found it hard to not fall completely in love with you. This has the happiest I've ever been. There's one thing that could possibly elevate that even more." He's grabbing something out of his pocket. "Normally, this would scare me because it is a huge commitment. But with you, I'm not afraid of that, which is why I have one question to ask..."</p><p>"Is he..." Hannah whispers to Lottie.</p><p>"No way."</p><p>The Islanders gasped when he kneels down on one knee, opening a little black box to reveal a ring. My eyes went wide, and I clasped my mouth. I just can't believe what was happening in front of me. </p><p>"OMG..." Chelsea says.</p><p>"It's happening!" Priya claps excitedly. Both of them jumped up and down going, "Eee!"</p><p>"Well, this is a surprise." Shannon grinned.</p><p>"Oshun Quari Afaloyan, will you marry me?"</p><p>The room is silent, waiting for my answer. I start to tear up and smile. "Yes! Yes I will!" </p><p>He takes the ring and puts it on my finger. I wrap my fingers around the back of Lucas's neck and gently pull him towards me. No longer I'm kissing my boyfriend, I'm kissing my fiance. The room burst into applause and run up to us for a hug.</p><p>"Congrats, babe." Priya pulls me in for a hug. Chelsea joins in. "This. Is. Amazing!"</p><p>"Congrats! You two make such a cute couple." Bobby says, patting Lucas on the back.</p><p>"You have to let me plan the wedding!" Chelsea pleaded. </p><p>"Of course!" Lucas turns to me. "Let's start right away!"</p><p>"Aren't you guys rushing it a bit?" Lottie raises an eyebrow. </p><p>"Why wait? We should do it as soon as possible!"</p><p>"You know what? Let's not mess about, let's just do it!" I said.</p><p>"OK, first things first," Shannon says. "Who's going to be in your wedding party? Who's your maid of honour? Who's going to be Lucas's best man?"</p><p>Lottie rolls her eyes. "Ugh, all these terms are so old fashioned. Why do we have so many? Why not just call them the Best Person and be done with it?"</p><p>"Hey yeah, I like that."</p><p>"Well, I rather have more than one best person."</p><p>"So Best... People?"</p><p>"Yeah. I know I want my friend Dee Dee in the wedding party. After all, we been tight since the sandbox. Hmm..." I looked around and pointed. "Priya, Chelsea, and Shannon, you all are my Best People."</p><p>The girls looked at each other and smiled. Chelsea was the first to speak. "I...have...all...the...ideas!"</p><p>"I did get a shipment on bridal and bridesmaid dresses for my dress boutique. We can try them on and see what works." Priya suggested.</p><p>"I've got my Best People. What about you, babe?"</p><p>"Henrik, Gary, Rahim, and Bobby are in mine." The boys all high five each other.</p><p>"OK we got that. We need an officiant. I can do it. I have done before." Lottie says.</p><p>"Oh! I can do ceremonies, too! I got a license over the internet."</p><p>Of course, you did, Rocco.</p><p>"Actually, I married two friends of mine a few summers back, so I could do it," Noah says.</p><p>Lucas turns to me. "I love this! Babe, who you think should do it? Noah's my vote."</p><p>"That's who I was going to pick."</p><p>"We're sickeningly in sync, and we're not even married yet."</p><p>"We've always been in sync."</p><p>"So, is that it? Have we planned for our wedding?"</p><p>"Oh honey..." Chelsea throws her arm around me. "You haven't even started planning the wedding. But I'm here to help. Ooh! Oshun, I have an amazing idea already! What if we get a carriage pulled by unicorns!"</p><p>"Unicorns? Yaaasss Bubbles! Let's get those unicorns!"</p><p>"Yay!" Shannon and Priya give each other a look. Priya tapped Chelsea on the back. "I hate to be the one to tell you this, babes...but unicorns aren't real."</p><p>I instantly gave Priya the side-eye. "How dare you. I'm a unicorn. The fuck you mean?"</p><p>"Wait, I thought you were a clown?"</p><p>"I'm a unicorn disguised as a clown-- Don't ruin this for me, Priya! That would get you kicked out of the wedding party."</p><p>"OK new idea! Doves! Loads of doves. They're like a symbol of weddings, right?"</p><p>"I don't know..."</p><p>"We'll put that on the maybe pile," Lucas says.</p><p>"Wait. This is it! Let me design you a 'Memories' box! During the wedding, everyone can leave a note for you and Lucas, which you can then read afterward. It will be so sweet."</p><p>"That sounds amazing. I'll leave you to it, Bubbles."</p><p>"I'll get started right away!"</p><p>"Bobby, I'll be expecting a big cake from you!"</p><p>"Of course! What kind would you like?"</p><p>"Surprise me. I trust your expertise."</p><p>"Oh, this will be the cake to rival all cakes."</p><p>"Also, invite Snapchat bae. We want to meet her!"</p><p>For the rest of the night, I hold hands with Lucas, even when dancing. Surrounded by friends and acquaintances I made during my time in the Villa, I feel excited about what's to come next. The wedding. Our wedding. But I'll worry about that tomorrow and the next day. Tonight is just about partying with my Villa peeps. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>